A sister from Broadway
by TempeGeller
Summary: A new year, new people. How will the Glee club cope with new members? And how will the graduates deal with new places?
1. Chapter 1

**The change in the game…**

Hey,  
>I've decided to write this, because I'm frustrated with the new season of Glee. There are some things I have decided to ignore.<p>

-Dustin Goolsby is not fired as the director of vocal adrenaline. It doesn't make sense to fire someone after your group only gets second. It's still pretty darn good, and I think McKenley High would think that to, I mean they would give him another shot!

-The whole Puck/Shelby thing, I'm going to pretend I haven't seen that. I mean talk about weird, I mean Puck has made out with Rachel and Rachel is Shelby's daughter. So I'm not really a shipper.

-The Brittany is a retard thing, I'm going to give my own twist on that.

T-he no interaction thing between Rachel Berry and her mom, there needs to be a Rachel/Shelby component, I mean why is Shelby back! To make it up with Rachel!

What I'm not going to ignore:

-Mercedes her Diva off.. She disserves that moment, and she needs to go to Shelby's group.

-Sue running for congress

DISCLAIMER: I really don't anything on Glee, otherwise it would not be the Rachel Berry show.

P.S. For Harry Potter, Bones, Narnia, Grey's anatomy fans: check out my profile. For Harry Potter/Glee fans, you should check out A very Bones story, since this is Glee and Harry Potter mixed. So if you like this, please check out my stuff. If you want me to read any of your fictions, send me a mail or PM me. I'll take a look at them and I review! :p

* * *

><p><strong>1. Sisters, sisters and…<strong>

Will Schuester stared at his computer screen. His Facebook page was opened up, he stared at the small prints on the screen. Not just his Facebook, but also the article that was written to destroy the art programs. He switched of the screen. And stared in front of him.

"Will.." It was Emma's voice. "Dinner's ready."  
>Slowly he climbed of the chair, heading for the dinner table. Emma sat down on the table. She had prepared a simple meal, that was spaghetti. He liked it, and it almost made his bad mood turn out better. But on the back of his mind he could still hear Sue Sylvester punch. No art programs, she would destroy his reason for existing. Well, maybe that was Emma. But still arts were important specially music. He couldn't imagine that music wouldn't be a big part of his life. This morning he awakened with a song off singing in the rain in his head. And almost right away, Sue had knocked the happiness out of his body. More so, Sue was the reason he was unhappy. A year ago, she had promised that she would stop giving the Glee club a hard time, he knew that she would never truly stop making fun of his hair. But he had learned to live with it, and now she had forgotten her whole promise, like nothing ever happened. And the second trouble was Santana, Mercedes and Brittany leaving the Glee club for Shelby's group. He knew that this problem wouldn't be solved by letting someone else run for congress. This was something he was guilty off. Maybe he had treated them to hard, Will Schuester stared at the food. He decided to leave everything like it was. He would figure it out tomorrow. Good. There was a knock at the door.<p>

"I'll get it.." Emma jumped up, almost too happy for her. He took his fork and started to play with his pasta. He didn't do that, but it was a way to keep the waiting easier. He had no idea who could be coming here so late. Maybe it was Rachel, with another idea how she could be the prefect Maria. Not that she did that, but he could see her do it, now the musical was an official go.

"Will.." It was Emma. She was followed by a young woman, with blond hair. She had extremely long hair, a pale skin and it almost looked like she hadn't slept in months. She guided a baby carriage. Next to her was a child about 10 years old. Dark brown wavy hair. Her hair reached over her shoulders. She was wearing a school uniform, but he couldn't figure out what school it was from.  
>"Will, she's here to see you…" Emma replied "She says she's your sister, and I told her that you don' t have sister, and that she must have the wrong house.."<p>

"Sara.." Will stood up, hugging her.  
>"So how is this different from me keeping the fact that my parents were alive?" Emma was mad. "I mean you keep a sister from me? Where were you keeping her? Does she live close?"<br>"What are you doing here Sara?" Will stared at her. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York, preparing for something else.."

"Well, I decided to take a trip here.." Sara smiled

"You don't take spontaneous trips you think it's bad for you.." Will stared at her. "How's Broadway?"  
>"So now you have a sister that works on Broadway?" Emma stared at Will "What's the next thing? You aren't a big celebrity like Barbra Steisand right?"<br>"No, Barbra wouldn't talk to me.." Sara replied "That's how popular I am."  
>"Hey uncle Will.." the 10 year old girl finally spoke.<p>

"Julie Anne Schuester!" Will pulled her in a hug. "I haven't seen you since New year in New York right? How's school going? The best in singing?"

"Well.." Julie Anne turned away.

"What brings you here?" Will turned to Sara once more again.

"Well, that stupid jerk of Mark cheated on her with one of the lead singers of his band.." Jullie Anne spoke again. "And now she's getting a divorce."  
>"Jullie, you don't speak.." Sara replied<p>

"Over Willow and Aaron's father.." Jullie Anne rolled her eyes. "And that we should be grateful that he didn't make any money, and only spend money to stupid music that won't make any. So.."

"Julie that was really mean!" Sara replied

"He cheated on you?" Will sat down. "When?"

"About two weeks ago.." Sara replied "That's just about the time I decided to maybe move back here.. I mean I have excellent credentials as a Julliard teacher. I wrote and composed 5 DS musicals, I directed the musical with Daniel Radcliffe in the lead. And I wrote two books, I think I'll find a job easily. I mean do you guys need a music teacher in your school?"

"well, needing a music teacher, I don't think Sue Sylvester likes music class.." Will replied "More so she hated it. She is destroying the Glee club."

"I'm so sorry.." Sara stood up. "I'm coming here, entering your home when you and your girlfriend are eating pasta. And you've got issues with the Glee club, I mean, Will.."

"How are you related?" Emma stared at him. "You don't look like Will at all.."

"Well, we still don't know.." Will smiled "I think I take after my dad, she takes after my mom.."

"Accept she mind be a little more blonde.." Vanessa replied "Never understood why I was this blond, and Will was.."

"I think Will's hair is beautiful." Emma admitted

"It is.." Sara hooked her arm in Emma's. Pulling her to the sofa, she sat down right her. Emma felt nervous under Sara's clench behavior. Will was staring at her, but he hadn't found out what to do yet. Like he was waiting for something else.

"I like you better then Terry.." Sara replied "But it's not very difficult, Terry was a self-centered, childish, idiotic, lying bitch!"

"I'm glad you can express your love towards my ex-wife.." Will smiled "She wasn't that bad."

"So pretending to be pregnant?" Sara smiled "Trying to steal someone's kid, and lying about other things is what? Responsible behavior?"

"Sara.." Will stared at Sara. "Are you that mad with Mark?"

"Mark is a self-.." Julie Anne smiled.

"Julie Anne Elizabeth Schuester!" Sara stared at her. "Don't you dare say something that rude.."

"But you said!" Julie's glared at her mother.

"Yeah, but I'm old and there's no room for improvement. I'm waster, I don't want your little mouth waster to cursing and stuff.." Sara smiled.

A high pitchy cry came from the baby carriage. Emma almost turned away in fear, as Sara took a small blond child form it. She had short blond hair, there was an obvious bow in her hair. She was holding a little teddy bear. The baby stopped crying when Sara gave her milk. Will stepped away and headed for the kitchen.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sara stared at Emma. "So I can take a look at Aaron.."

"okay.." Emma took the baby in both of her hands, she held her in front of her. Sara stared at her.

"I washed her this morning.." Sara replied "She's not dirty."

"It's just that.." Emma took her closer to her body. "I'm scared she won't like me.."

"Well, you have a baby quality.." Sara replied taking a sleeping Aaron in her arms. "Which means babies don't hate you. It's just being calm, and then they don't cry. Babies sense.."

The blond girl started to cry on command. Emma started to sweat, this baby really did hate her. She didn't know what to do, to make her stop. She didn't. She didn't really have that much family, and the family she did have, didn't have babies in it. Emma stared at her.

"Rock her.." Sara replied while Aaron opened his eyes. "Willow likes it when you sing to her.."

"What song?" Emma started to panic. "I don't know any baby songs.."

"It does not matter what song.." Sara replied "Just do it!"

"okay.." Emma took the baby "I can't really sing so.."

Emma opened her mouth, at first she had the sensation nothing would come out of it. Like she was completely unable to sing. Maybe there were good songs, she started to think for just a second. What songs could she sing? There were so many songs? But she hardly knew any good kids songs. She didn't know any.

"There's a place for us.." Emma's voice was very still, and she felt like she couldn't sing any louder anymore. And she didn't find Will anywhere. "Somewhere a place for us, peace and quiet and open air. Wait for it.."

"There's a time for love.." Sara sat down next to Emma. She was feeding the baby milk. "Somewhere a time for love, time together and time to spend. Time to love, time to care.."

"Someday.." Emma sang  
>"Somewhere.." Sara smiled when she noticed that Willow closed her eyes up once more again and headed for a place named Dream land.<p>

"You are a natural.." Sara smiled "Good choice with Somewhere, mostly I sing Broadway stuff to.."  
>"Oh, it's just I'm helping with West Side story."<p>

"I directed it in some High school production.." Sara replied "It's tuff.."

"It's just that it's Artie has.." Emma smiled as Will entered the room.  
>"Wow.." Will stared at Willow and Emma. He was almost enchanted by the picture, Emma was holding Willow close to her. And the little girl had fallen asleep in her arms.<p>

"So Emma told me about West side story?" Sara leaned on her arm. "Who's directing?"

"Artie is.." Will stared at her face. He knew what she was thinking. "Artie is one of my students, he helped up decide who was going to be Maria. We ended up with Rachel, she's going to be Maria."

"And you think that a kid can handle directing West side story on his own.." Sara stared at him. "I mean you how much is your funding?"

"2000, which Sue almost took away.." Finn replied "And it's not like we can pay for a real director.."

"Well, Will.." Emma smiled "If Sara already directed a High school production of west Side story, then why don't you let her direct it? I mean you work on Broadway, I think you've seen enough actors to handle with our own Rachel Berry."  
>"Oh, I bet I can.." Sara replied "But I'm supposed to be writing to script to another musical, and I have a kid. So it's not easy.."<br>"You can handle it, Sara.." Will smiled "Specially.."  
>"Will, I haven't moved in all my stuff.." Sara replied "I mean the apartment isn't full, Willow and Aarons room only contains a bed, and Jullie's room only has a matrass on the floor. It will take my all week to get that.."<p>

"Well, I know some people on McKenley High that could help.." Will replied "I bet Rachel would do anything to get a Broadway writer to direct the play."

"What about Artie?"

"I think Artie could help me out if I'm doing this.." Sara replied "I mean if I'm doing this, I'll have to work after school, which means that Julie Anne will have to come to the rehearsals, and.."

"Does that mean you're doing it?" Will jumped up. "Thanks Sara."  
>"Well, you owe me big time.." Sara replied, she sat down. "So.. what are you doing for the rest?"<p>

"Coaching the new Directions."

"Oh, you mean it's okay to kiss on stage directions.." Sara smiled, she gave Will a playful push.

"And that's why I didn't tell you that I had a sister.." Will replied

"Hey, I remember this Halloween night.." Sara replied "Will had dress up.."

"Don't tell that story.." Will stopped her. "I swear to you, if you tell that story, I will!"

"Tell me the story.." Emma smiled

"I'll kill you if you tell her.."

"Will, don't you remember that murder is illegal in all 50 states" Sara replied

"Uncle Will dressed as a girl when he was 15. Everyone made fun of him.." Julie Anne smiled "End of the story, hahah.."

"Oh, now I have to kill you.." Will jumped up, Julie Anne started to run through the building.

"How old are you?" Emma sat down next to her. She was still holding Willow in her arms. "You must be older then Will since you have a child in prime school. Yet you don't look a day over 25."

"I'm 27." Sara replied "I got pregnant when I was 16, you had to hear my parents. I was ruining their reputation thing. So is he really leading that Glee club?"

"He is, but things are screwed. You see Shelby Coracan was hired to direct another Glee club. With this really bad singer, and now Mercedes, Brittany and Santana joined them. I have no idea why.." Emma stared at Sara "But without them, Glee club just isn't the same."

"How did that happen?" Sara stared at her.

"West side story happened." Emma replied "But how could we know that Mercedes would get pissed if she didn't get the full Maria part. I mean both girls were good.."

"Sharing a part, no Broadway name likes to do that.." Sara replied "I mean two divas sharing a part, bones get broken. I have seen it in more than one example. But Maria is bit type casting right.."

"We decided to ignore that.." Emma replied

"figures." Sara replied "That's a good idea when you are in High school, I mean giving everyone a fair chance. Right.

"Right.." Emma smiled "So, Will is.."

"Probably Julie challenged him to a game of risk." Sara replied "For some reason she packed it when she heard we were visiting her uncle Will.."

"She's crazy about uncle Will.." Emma replied "I am surprised she hasn't cried yet. I am I'm not really good with babies. I mean babies hate me, I'm unable to be fun.."

"That's what Julie says about me.." Sara smiled "And you're good with her, she doesn't let anyone pick her up. And you, she doesn't care. I mean she doesn't like strangers, and she loves you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, new Directions.." Will stepped in the room.<p>

"I'm very happy that the musical is an official go.." Rachel smiled "That way I can really change my name to Maria. I mean I'm perfect for the roll.."

"Well, that's what this is about.." Will replied "I could get a professional directors."

"That's amazing.." Artie replied "I mean I was looking forward to directing, but.."

"Artie, if this person will direct, she'll need your help.." Will smiled

"She?" Finn stood up. "Aren't all best directors man?"

"Oh, Finn.." Tina rolled her eyes. "That's incredible sexist. I mean there are good female directors."

"There are.." Puck smiled "Catherine Hardwick isn't one of them."

"Shut up, Puck!" Rachel replied "What's the but mister Schue?"

"Rachel, what makes you say there's a but.." Kurt smiled

"Oh there's a but.." Blaine replied

"If we want to get her to direct we'll have to.." Will sat down. "Help her move in her stuff in her house. And then.."

"So what you're saying is.." Rachel stood up "If we help move stuff in, we get a professional producer for free? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes." Will sat down "So who's.."

"I'm not helping move in her shit.." Quinn replied "I'm not even in the damn musical."

"Well, I'm there.." Blaine replied

"Me to.." Finn said in a movement to get everyone to look at him. "More so, I'll find some buddies in the football team who will want to help."

"Great Finn.." Will replied "Any other people?"

"It depends on who this director is.." Rachel replied "What's her name?"

"Sara Danniels."

"Sara Danniels, do you mean the legend Sara Danniels?" Rachel got very excited. "She writes musicals, directs things and she has played Maria herself. She's a legend!"

"Yet I don't know her.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "And I'm babysitting Beth this weekend, so count me off. And Puck to.."

"Hey.." Puck reacted "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Shuester."

"You can bring Beth.." Will replied "Sara has a daughter and a son herself, around Beth's age. Quinn, you could babysit the kids and Puck you could make yourself useful."

"That would be a solution.." Quinn replied "But I don't know this other kid."

"They are very calm, and nice.." Will replied

"Okay, I guess.." Quinn replied "But you'll have to tell Shelby.."

"I'll do that.." Will smiled

Will smiled to himself, Rachel was more than willing to help. She started to make a planning on how they were going to do it. Rachel had given moving heaving stuff to Puck and Finn. The decorating, she'd given to Kurt. And everyone else did something else. Rachel had also came to Will to ask her how he knew Sara. And when he told her she was his sister, she was impressed.

"Mr. Shue, why did you never tell us you were related to Sara Danniels?" Rachel had said in total disapproving of keeping his secret. Maybe she was mad then Emma.

"You can't keep a superstar secret.." Rachel had said. And Will hadn't even bothered reacting to it. Reacting to it would have been weird, especially because Will didn't see Sara as a famous person. He saw her as a usual sister. A sister that had been there since he was a young boy, a sister that wasn't all that popular. That was until she ended up at Julliard as a music major. Later she had taken a special course for writing and now she was a musical writer. Over time she had thought at Julliard and taken a course in directing. And that had been the last ten years of her life. His father and mother saw Sara as the shame of the family. Especially when she started with the arts, his parents referred to her as his sibling that hadn't accomplished in his life. Even if her monthly salary was twice as high. His parents hated Julie Anne, and in a conversation they mentioned that they didn't have grandchildren.

* * *

><p>"Good morning uncle Will.." it was Julie Anne walking towards him.<p>

"Where's your mother?" Will stepped towards her. "She knows you're here right?"

"Mom and the twin went to the hospital, they need another shot for something.." Julie Anne replied "Mom said I should come and spent time with my favorite uncle."

"I have Glee club practice.." Will replied "Come on, I guess your mom decided that you should meet my Glee club. Or you should go to Emma.."

"I'd rather join you to the Glee club.." Julie Anne replied "I've always wanted to meet 10 minute Finn kiss.."

Finn smiled for a couple of seconds. He slowly put his hand on her back, and pushed her towards the room where they kept their meetings. There was no assignment this week. And there hadn't been one the week before that, not after the purple piano incident. Finn walked past the room where the other glee club was working. Mercedes and Santana were dancing to one of Beyoncé's bigger hits. Julie Anne slowly walked closer.

"You missed that note.." Julie Anne said as Santana stared at her. "You couldn't hit a high F over a high B. That's your problem.."

"Little girl, you should just shut up and not say anything. My voice is perfection.." Santana replied "An what age are you anyway?"

"I'm 10." She stared at Santana.

"Then you should keep.."

"Come on Julie.." Will stepped towards her. "Shelby.."

"offspring of yours?" Shelby crossed her arms. "Almost seems too smart to be your kid?"  
>"She's not.." Will put her hand on her back. "She's my sister's oldest daughter. Julie, this is Shelby, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany."<br>"So, Julie.." Shelby smiled "Would you like to take a look at my glee club."

"Yeah, since we're the best.." Mercedes replied

"Well, you have a wide range.." Julie smiled "But you don't have the control you need. Which makes you weak as a singer.."

"Hell to the no.." Mercedes walked towards her. "I'm a strong singer, you know nothing about this."

"She is right.." Santana smiled

"Come on, Julie." Will grabbed her hand. "We should go."

"I like your hair.." Julie whispered to Brittany.

Julie turned away and followed Will Shuester to the choir room. She stared at the piano. Slowly she sat down, no one had arrived yet. She were there, just for the first time. She stared around. The door opened up, and revealed a woman with black hair and heavy bangs.

"You're that girl from the you tube kiss.." Julie laughed "That cost you nationals."

"Well my voice was superb." Rachel sat down. "You can't say anything about that.."

"That it was." Julie replied

"Rachel Berry.." she smiled

"Julie Anne Schuester." She shook her hand.

"Hey, mister Schuester is she your daughter?" Rachel turned to him.

"No, my mom's name is Sara Danniels." She smiled "You know who that is right."

"My mother is Shelby Coracan.." Rachel replied in a way to enthusiastic.

"Oh, it's Rachel.." Kurt replied "And Rachel Junior.."

"Don't be mean.." Julie stood up. "Don't compare me with her!"

"Who are you?" Blaine stared at the little kid. "I don't believe you're a student at McKenley High."

"McKenley middle school is more like it.." Kurt said

"Julie you can sit down right next to Blaine.." the little girl walked right next Blaine stared at her.

"Julie.." she stared at him. "My step dad has the same tie.."

"Oh.." Blaine smiled "That's good.."

"I hate that guy.." Julie turned away.

"I'm sorry.." Blaine replied

"You're one of those guys.." Julie replied "Nice in your face, and a total jerk when you're not looking. I mean I bet.."

"Julie.." Will stared at her. "Blaine is she bothering you? It's that my sister has no authority."

"She's not bothering me.." Blaine replied "I mean she has all right to.."

"Okay, let's start.." Will stared at her. "Previous weeks we did booty camp. Where we tried to make all of our dancing better, but now we'll be working on singing together as a group.."

"Why?" Julie replied "Why would you bother? As far as I know, if things stay this way you won't be able to compete on sectionals, neither will the group of Miss Coracan, there are only 11 members in your group. And about 7 in her group, I subject you talk about working together."

"Mr. Schue, I think we should find another member to join our Glee club.." Rachel replied "Perhaps we could ask Lauren or even this little kid.."

"I'm not attending this school.." Julie replied

"Thank you for pointing that out.." Will replied "But I think that we will be fine.."

"The' you will be fine' attitude cost you Nationals previous year." Julie replied "Mom always says that you never get something right on the first try, you only learn something by practicing. It's the thing that you got on the place without a sectional list, then you pretty much abandoned your whole group so you could make your own Broadway dream come true. With April, who's pretty much a running joke on Broadway. And then they blame that Rachel and Finn, for just kissing on stage. It's not professional, but that cost you the completion, that and you obviously really don't know group power. You try, but you fail. I mean Vocal Adrenaline…"

"We get it,.." Quinn reacted rolling her eyes. "But I still say it's the wonder couples fault and you Frankenstein baby, shut up!"

"I think Julie there is right." Rachel replied "It's time that I get every solo.."

"I wouldn't say so.." Julie replied "Maybe we don't need a Broadway voice, but some other type. There are more than one person in this Glee club, I bet that's how you lost your members.."

"You're supposed to be a kid!" Kurt replied "Can anyone say exorcist. Who's your mother? Sara Danniels?"

"Yes, she is, thank you very much." Julie smiled

The rest of the practice was still. Julie hadn't dared to say a word, she had her back bag next to her. She stared at how Rachel sang a song, and how the rest swayed in the background. Julie hang on her hand, staring at everyone. Will Schuester would give her mad looks, like she didn't know anything. Julie was practically raised in Broadway, the understuddy's would babysit her. Her mother told her about the music, and she had the same talent. The truth was Julie Anne had a wonderful voice. As the bell ring, Sara stepped in the room.

"Have you been good?" Sara stared at her.

"She's been very nosy, and.." Will stared at her. "Just like you.."

"I'm sure that whatever she said was right.." Sara took a hold of the handles of the baby carriage. "Julie will you wait outside?"

"Sara, she's rude, she is a know it all.." Will replied "she talks back, and I've seen she does that with you. Do you think you are parenting her?"

"Please, Will.." Sara replied "Are you giving me parenting advice, while you can't even keep your little Glee group in order. I mean where does your authority go.. And to be honest, Julie's 10. She's dealing with anything going on. She's looking out for me, and about the brutal thing. It's a faze, it will pass.."

"What are they talking about in there?" Blaine stepped next to Julie. "So are you okay?"

"Uncle Will thinks I'm know it all.." Julie smiled "I kind of am. Mom says it's a good thing, she says I should always speak my mind, weather it hurts or not. So I told my stepfather he was a bad man.."

"your stepfather?" Blaine stared at her. "So where's your real father?"

"I don't know.." Julie replied "Here's the thing, we are moving here. I bet you knew that already, my stepfather cheated on mom. And now they are in a divorce. And mom is.."

"Well, so you must hate leaving New York?" Blaine stared at her.

"For one you don't have Broadway.." Julie smiled "I say Broadway is.."

"Julie.." Sara stared at Blaine. "You are?"

"Blaine Anderson.." Blaine smiled "I was talking to your daughter."

"Yeah, our Julie is a social butterfly." Sara put her hands on Sara's shoulders. The baby carriage was right next to her. She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Come on, darling.. let's go home.."

"But my room is empty.." Julie replied

"If you ever need a babysit.." Blaine replied

"Thank you Blaine.." Sara took the handles of the baby carriage. "Come on Lemon drop, let's go home. See you later Blaine."

"Bye bye.." Julie smiled

"Bye, Julie.." he turned around, Kurt was standing behind him. "She's adorable."

"And she's a know it all.." Kurt replied "She's Rachel."

"Well, I mind just take that as a compliment.. " Rachel laughed

* * *

><p>"Come on darling.." Sara pulled Julie in her arms. "You should go to bed, since you start your new school in the morning. Okay?"<p>

"I want to sleep with you.." Julie got next to her mother in the bed. "Mommy?"

"Okay.." Sara smiled "Let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p><em>This was the short first chapter, reviews are welcome. Very, I love them :p<em>

_SARA: just admit it, you go crazy for them. Admit it, you want to be just as famous as.._

_ME: Sara, shut up! Reviews make me write faster..  
>SARA: no they don't! they just make you feel like you're writing faster. You're still writing the same ammount of words, I never get..<em>

_ME: Sara, you've won multiple prices for you writing, so just drop it. So review, and I'll write a next chapter :p_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is the seconds chapter of the Glee story. Enjoy this story, a question with this chapter: who do you think Julie's father is? Make a nice theory, any Glee character is welcome.

I hope you like this chapter, it's fun to write this. Review make me write faster, more reviews = faster chapter.

Tempe Geller

* * *

><p>2. Moving, new teachers and troublemakers<p>

"Wake up Julie.." Sara yelled from down the stairs. "It's a school day!"  
>"Mam.." Julie rolled in her bed. "5 more minutes.."<br>"Well, lemon drop.." Sara lay down beside her. She started to tickle her. "You can if you can sleep having a tickle monster visitor."  
>"Mom!" Julie laughed "I'll get up!"<br>"You have ice skating practice.." Sara replied "And after that you have to do make your homework. You'll have about an hour to watch TV. Ten minutes more, if you get out of bed right away."  
>"Mom!" she turned around in the bed.<br>"Up sleepy head.." She kissed her. "Bright and shiny.."

"Mom!" She sat up. "Mom?"  
>"What's it darling?" She took her in her arms. "Are you okay?"<br>"My dad.." Julie stared at her. "My dad what's he like?"  
>"Julie.." Sara smiled "I don't feel like.."<br>"He was young, you were young. He left you, and you had me.." Julie replied "You told me that, but I want to know who he is. Like is he tall? What kind of hair color does he have? Do I take after him?"

"No, you take after me.." Sara replied "Everyone says so, you take after me! Good?"

"But you are blond.." Julie took a piece of her hair. "I'm a brunette.."

"So you got your hair from your father.." Sara stared at her. "You've got his chin. You have my eyes, my nose and your own perfect smile."

"Mom.." Julie stared at her

"Get dressed.." Sara turned around

* * *

><p>"I don't get it Will.." Emma rolled her eyes. "I mean your sister is a Broadway legend, she's a great song writer, she can direct the New Dirrections in anything. And you are here making the set list of sectionals by yourself."<p>

"This is not the setlist of sectionals." Will smiled "This is my grocery list. Do you need anything?"

"Are you joking Will?" Emma rolled her eyes. "Sue is going to end Glee, do you want to give her a reason to kick you in the behind?"

"Emma, no worries.." Will smiled "we've got this in the pocket."

"Oh, yeah.." Emma rolled her eyes. "Will, you're up against Shelby Corcoran. She single made vocal adrenaline win nationals 7 years in a row. She is trained, bad ass and you shouldn't forget. She's got great voices. You are not enough to beat her. If you want to beat her, you need a secret weapon. Sara.."

"I'm not going to use my sister!" Will replied "She's not helping, and that's final."

"Yet, you didn't seem to mind to ask her for help.." Emma replied "Will, you need to admit, you are up against people that.."

"Emma.." he turned away.

"Will, here's the point. Shelby is really good, she is an amazing dancer. She has an amazing voice. Not to mention that she knows how to pick good songs. Songs that make them better singers." Emma turned away. "Where you are clueless, Will.."

"You sound like Julie.." Will replied "saying that I'm not right for the job."

"Will, I'm not saying you are not a good director." Emma replied "You are an amazing director, you are Glee. You enjoy music. It's just, Shelby plays in a higher league. And you won't be able to destroy her, I'm saying you need back up Will."

"Sara this, Sara that.." Will replied "Everyone thinks she's better. She's a better singer, she's a better person. She's better at everything she does, while I'm just a regular screw up. I'm a loser, but I'm still a better director of Glee. I want to stay that, I don't want Rachel Berry to kiss the floor my sister walks on."

"Will, you need to face it.." Emma replied "When you have a tumor, you go to a neurosurgeon. When you have a Glee trouble, you go to a Broadway girl. You see Sara would beat out Shelby any time. You can't lose with her."

"Then I'll lose without her." Will turned away.

"Will, why are you being so difficult?" Emma replied "Why don't you want to ask help?"

"Because, then I'll have to admit to her that I screwed up." Will replied "Then I have to admit that I drove Mercedes to quitting the Glee club, just because I didn't appreciate her talent. Because I didn't let her be a star. I will have to admit that I didn't treat Santana good, I'll have to admit that I didn't give the glee kids enough attention."

"Will, you can make that up.." Emma replied "To the kids that are left. Bring in Sara, she knows…"

"Sara knows how.." Will turned around. "This is just so backwards. I mean I used to be the cool kid. Sara was the loser, she was the girl that got pregnant in High school. My parents still think she's a screw up. I admit, I like it to be the only kid my parents are proud off. But every time I see my sis, I release that I'm just a candle to her talent. When I'm a good singer, she's amazing. When I'm a good writer, she'll out write me any time. I guess I've grown up being the average popular kid. While my sister was a star, waiting to shine. I never helped her do so. I wanted to be better.., still do."

"Will, you're not kids anymore.." Emma replied "You have to admit, your sister is an amazing creative person. But you are their leader. You are Glee, she isn't."

"Asking her help.." Will admitted "I know we need it, but.."

"She knows how to get this two groups together." Emma replied "She's objective, she doesn't know any of the kids. And.."

"She's heart broken.." Will replied "I don't understand why she's so cold under the whole situation. She's going to lose it, and that moment could be any day.."

"Will, if you want to be a leader.." Emma replied "And not be your average self, you should see when you need help. And you need help today, if you want to destroy the trouble tones that is."

"Hey you guys.." Shelby sat down. "What are you talking about?"

"Stuff.." Emma replied

"Will, it's okay that Quinn takes Beth over there." Shelby replied "I have urgent Troubletones business, apparently Sugars father wants a weekly update on how things are going. And he's giving me a hard time, he wants me to make the choir is stronger. But let Sugar's unexciting talent grow. It's da drag."

"Right.." Will replied "It's not like you stole two of my best singers.."

"Will, I didn't steal them.." Shelby smiled "Brittany, Santana and Mercedes came to me. I didn't force them in anything. I guess you should have seen it, you should blame yourself instead of me. It's not my fault you're not a great director."

"Will.." Sara stepped inside. "Oh.."

"Sara, what's up?" Will smiled "Come sit with us. We need to talk about West side story anyway."

"Sara Danniels.." Shelby smiled "Do you remember me?"

"I know you're the director of vocal adrenaline.." Sara smiled

"This girl is the one that beat me while auditioning.." Shelby smiled "I remember that we were both up for Maureen in Rent, and you stole the part from under my nose."

"Oh, you're that girl.." Sara smiled "I remember I was better." ,

"Sara, Shelby.." Will smiled "Shelby, Sara. Sara's my sister."

"Oh, now I see.." Shelby replied

"This isn't awkward at all.." Sara smiled "Will, when are the glee kids helping me move in my stuff? Julie is already planning on talking to Blaine, I think she's got a crush on him."

"I think Kurt mind get jealous.." Emma laughed "She's so cute."

"And she's also 12." Sara replied "She falls in and out of love before breakfast."

"Your daughter is 12.." Shelby turned to her. "How did that happen?"

"I like to call that sectionals I was barely 15 when I got pregnant. Julie just turned 12, I'm about to turn 28." Sara replied "That's how it happened."

"So how old are Willow and Aaron?" Shelby turned to Sara. "Will told me they were Beth's age. But how old are they? Beth's 15 months."

"Willow and Aaron are 14 months." Sara smiled "talking, walking and keeping me up at night. But it's all worth it, I think you would agree with me on that."

"Yes.." Shelby smiled

"Sara, me and the Glee kids will be there about 2 in the afternoon." Will smiled "Blaine will be there."

"You know, she's been rambling about Blaine.." Sara replied "Blaine's so amazing, Blaine's so hot. When I'm old I'm going to marry Blaine, we'll get little Blaine babies. And live in a Blaine house, and yada yada. You would understand if you had to listen to her. She practically has a picture of Blaine in her bag. He is gay right?"

"Yeah, he and Kurt are involved." Will replied

"Oh." Sara replied "I thought he was. He sounded a bit to.."

"Hello, bad hair." Sue entered the room. "Ginger, piano girl and Barbie."

"Sue.." Shelby rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you must know me.." Sue sat down next to Sara. "I bet you've seen me on TV. And remember a vote for me, is a vote against the arts. There are too much Broadway guys out there, .."

"Sara.." she smiled "And no, I haven't seen you on TV. But I bet you've seen my DS musical. Or read anything, I'm sure as hell not going to vote for you."

"DS?" Sue raised an eyebrow. "So you are the person that I need to talk to, I think that Mara person stole one of my catch phrases. I heard her say 'that's how I see it', she almost used my hand gesture. I hope you can talk to her, cause I'm thinking of Sueing her ass."

"You don't owe the phrase 'that's how I see it'." Sara smiled

"And you don't owe the phrase 'Let's get the Sney on the road." Sue replied

"I never used that catch phrase." Sara smiled "It's called 'Sneyla'."

"That sounds like it's some kind of virus. So that's been clouding my mailbox." Sue replied "Are you Snily or Sneyla, I always thought it was referring to what kind of Flue I had. For some reason I thought Snily sounded less agresive, so I picked the Sneyla. I'm a stronger then it, you know."

"So what's a big celebrity like you doing here.." Sue smiled "You came all the way here, to cast me in the DS musical. I would make a prefect Leyla."

"Once more again.." Sara rolled her eyes. "Mara is not going anywhere. Why does everyone ask me that? It's like Ellen on Grey's anatomy, they're both not going anywwhere. Everyone asks me for the part, like I can just give it to some random stranger. You would think that Mara's understuddy were the first choice."

"Then you're here to help me win.." Sue smiled "You're one of my kind Danniels."

"Sue, can you please let me sister finish.." Will smiled

"In your dreams, butchin." Sue replied "OCD, shouldn't you be cleaning your grapes. And you, shouldn't you be hanging out with your fake.."

"I am his sister.." Sara replied "And I don't like the way you've been talking to my brother.."

"Oh, Shuester…" Sue laughed "Is your sister fighting your battles? Can't you whip the drool of your own face? Or at least the animals in your hair can help you.."

"Oh, I see you got some drool right here.." Sara pointed to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's your face."

"You know, you will not laugh.." Sue stood up. "When I win the elections, you will all be my willing slaves. And the Glee club will be destroyed. It's people like you that make me sick.."

"Oh, and it's people like you.." Sara replied "No, I don't know."

"I hate that woman.." Shelby replied "I would have kicked her ass a year ago, now I don't even dare to call her anything. She keeps calling me names.."

"True, I've grown tired of telling her anything.." Will replied "I feel sorry for Sue, after all she's been trough. I think being a nice person is what scares her the most. Whenever she ever comes close, she falls right back in her pattern. It's like automatic pilot I guess.."

"I think she's just a random bitch." Sara smiled "But then again, I don't know her the way you do."

"She has her moments.." Will replied

"So Glee club, tomorrow at my place?" Sara smiled "Thanks so much, for helping me move stuff in."

"I would be there to.." Shelby replied "But I have to report to Sugars father. I guess I'll say it goes great, we'll win sectionals. Sorry Will."

"Non taken.." Will replied "But Shelby, I wouldn't underestimate the New Directions. We have our secrets."

"I'd like to say.." Shelby smiled "Bring it on, but you'll have to hire Voldemort himself to even make a chance against us. You can only win, if we drop out."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.." Will smiled "Shelby, you'll see.."

"I bet the new directions will win…" Emma smiled

"Goodbye, I have some Troubletones to torture.." Shelby smiled "May the best group win. And that is mine, Will. I assure you."

"She's going to destroy you.." Sara replied "and I'm not talking about nicely. She's going to destroy your club, and then she's going to dance on its grave. With a perfect choreography I mind add. You don't stand a chance against her, she's got way more.. She took nationals with a routine danced on their hands. She let Vocal Adrenaline to victory 10 years in a row."

" I thought it was only 7." Emma turned to her.

"10." Sara replied

"Sara, do you know how to destroy them?" Will turned to her. "How I beat them?"

"Will, are you asking for my help?" Sara turned away. "I have a DS musical to write, I have a kids to take care off. There is some new project I've been dying to start on, and I'm writing this awesome top secret thing. I'm not willing to train a Glee club, there's nothing they can teach me. I hate Glee clubs, and you know that.."

"Oh, I thought you loved music.." Emma replied "I.."

"Her Glee club threw her out.." Will explained "I don't understand you are still cold about that, I mean she slept with some guy with sectionals. She got pregnant, and he left for collage. And then here group threw her out before regionals."

"Yeah, that's a short version of it.." Sara replied "In the longer I kill you for tell the short version."

"Sara, this kids need you.." Emma spoke. "I am sure that they would love to work without someone who made it, you made it against all odds. You have to agree, you are just what our Glee kids need."

"I'm so sorry, but I'm busy with my own kids trouble.." Sara replied "I don't need more drama, no Sue drama or Shelby drama. You asked me for one musical, if I engage myself for Glee, it will take in every single second of my day. It will pretty much.."

"I am begging you.." Will got on his knees. "Sara, I need your help. I never said this before, but I am now. Please, clean up the mess I've made."

"Mess?" Sara turned to him. "Will I have no time!"

"That's nonsense.." Emma smiled "You don't think you can do it, you are scared that Shelby will defeat you. And that she will win, you can't stand losing. And you know you will.."

"I can win with my eyes closed.." Sara replied "I can defeat her with my foot tied, and my hands on my back. It's just.."

"So, you'll do it?" Will smiled "Please.."

"Only if I get to pick the songs for sectionals." Sara smiled "And who gets to sing in it…"

"Don't I get a say in the songs?" Will turned to her.

"Yes, but I am the one that writes the set list." Sara replied "I do the choreography, and I will do vocal exercise. I will get them ready. Trust me."

"And what do I do?" Will turned to them.

"You will be their leader.." Sara smiled "You can inspire people, and not with your talent Will. You inspire them, just by believing in this kids. No one believes in them, but you. They will need that.."

"I'm.." Will replied "You make me sound better than I am. I've made a mess of things, I created the trouble tones by ignoring Santana and Mercedes. I am lucky that Tina hasn't left yet. I let the Glee club become the Rachel Berry show, I didn't let the other kids sing. I should have known better.."

"It's too late for regret.." Sara stared at him. "You become the leader you are. I know who you are, and it's not who you believe you are. Will, you are the better one.."

Emma laughed.

"What's wrong?" Sara turned to Emma

"You have talent.." Emma replied "I mean Will is not that great writer. He.."

"Hey, sis.." Will smiled "Aren't we suppose talk mean?"

"We've passed that phase.."

"Where are Willow and Aaron?" he turned to Sara.

"I brought them to day care." Sara replied "I have things to do, and taking them would take twice as long. I just wanted to talk to you about the moving. So, I'll see you tomorrow at two. Thanks so much."

"And I will see you Monday, in the auditorium." Will replied "For west side story, and then in the choir room, where we will find a way to beat Shelby. Without over using Rachel."

"Uh, Will.." Sara smiled "You can still use Rachel, just in duet with someone else. Beside that weird frog kid.."

"Rory?" Emma stared at Sara "Isn't that rude?"

"No, I was talking about this boy.." Sara replied "They kissed at nationals."

"Oh, you're talking about Finn.."

"Yeah, he looks like a frog without make up." Sara replied "I want to meet your kids. I'll see them Monday. That's a great idea."

"All my ideas are great sis."

* * *

><p>"Hello guys.." Will stepped in the choir room. "I have an announcement to make."<p>

"Yes, Mr. Shue.." Rachel replied "I already put up the helpers list. Quinn, you are on baby duty. And the rest is all on carrying things duty. Accept me, I'll be making my chances bigger to become Leyla in the new production."

"Mara's not going anywhere.." Will rolled his eyes. "That said, I have something more important to say about regionals."

"What's it Mr. Schue?" It was Finn

"I'm stepping down as your director.." Will replied "I.."

"But Mr. Schue we can't beat the Troubletones without you.." Tina replied

"I'm not leaving full time, I'm just giving the function to someone who's more qualified." Will replied

"Thank you Mr. Shue.." Rachel stood up. "I've always believed there would be a day when you would give my talent a chance."

"Rachel, not you.." Will turned away.

"I'm not listening to weird emo gay boy either.." Finn admitted

"Hey.." Blaine replied "Kurt would do an awesome job."

"I agree!" Finn smiled "That's why I was talking about you!"

"Guys, no one in Glee club is taking over.." Will replied "I asked someone who's ten times better than Shelby, she can get you ready for sectionals. And she'll work on the musical together."

"Oh, dear lord!" Quinn smiled "You upgraded yourself!"

"Not funny Quinn!" Blaine reacted

"Shut it!" Finn gave a mean smile "Who's it, mister Shue?"

"Sara Danniels.." Will smiled

"Sara Danniels is our new director.." Rachel stood up. "I feel a fan girl moment coming.."

"Oh, please Mr. Schue, I'm sure you would do better.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "She's going to treat us like mind less idiots. I for one don't want a person that thinks we will.."

"Quinn, she's very good.." Will replied "She can make you guys win.."

"It's going to be so awesome.." Rachel stood up. "She can see the talent I've been hiding.."

"You haven't tried hard enough.." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh.." Rachel stopped talking.

"Mr. Schue.." it was Tina. "Do you think she can make Mercedes, Brittany and Santana return? It's not the same without them.. Right?"

"Off course they won't return.." Quinn spoke "That girl will gladly play a part in the Blaine, Finn and Rachel show. The rest of us are just probs."

"Quinn, that's a bit too much.." Rachel smiled "Don't you think? I don't see you leaving for the Troubletones.."

"I could.." Quinn replied

"Guys, she is a professional." Will replied

"That's just what we need.." Blaine smiled "Someone to make us a good choir."

"Oh, please.." Finn rolled his eyes. "We don't need some big shot.."

"We kind of do.." Mike replied "I.."

"So, mister Schue.." Rachel replied "How are we.."

"We meet at school, at 1 pm." Will replied "Then we will go to her place."

"Oh my god.." Rachel replied "I'm going to me my biggest hero."

"You change a lot.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "A week ago, your biggest hero was Barbra Streisand."

"Well, miss Barbra will be there to help her dear friend move.." Rachel replied "And I will swoop in and say.."

"That you are that girl that has been stalking her.." Kurt laughed

"Not funny, following someone intensely does not qualify as stalking." Rachel smiled

"It is, when you do it every day.." Quinn laughed

"Guys.." Will turned to Quinn.. "Quinn and Puck, you can go to Miss Corcaron's house. She'll drive Beth and the two of you to Sara's house.."  
>"I'm going to meet Sara.." Rachel smiled "And Barbra."<p>

"Uh, Rach.." Finn turned to her. "I don't think Barbra will be there,.."

"Oh, off course.." Rachel smiled "She's on tour, forgot that."

"Stalker much.." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"No Quinn.." Rachel replied "I just simple follow her on twitter.."

"Twitter stalker.." Artie smiled

* * *

><p>"Get down here, Julie.." Sara yelled "Julie."<p>

"I'm here.." Julie walked down the stairs. She was wearing a simple blue dress, that reached over her knee. The her dark hair was pulled together in a ponytail. And she was wearing blue socks.

"You look fancy.." Sara smiled

"Yes.." Julie twirled around. "Blaine's coming."

"Yes, and the other kids of the New Directions." Sara smiled "Not just Blaine. Rachel and.."

"You mean, miss I can hit that note, but I .." Julie rolled her eyes.

"Off course.." Sara replied "Can you have breakfast?"

"Yes, mom." Julie turned away. "Mom.."

The doorbell rang, Julie ran towards the door. She slowly opened it to find a woman with dark brown hair staring at you.

"You must be Julie.." she smiled

"You must be.." Julie turned to her. "Not Blaine.."

"Hey, Shelby.." Sara walked towards her, she was holding Willow. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I'm in a hurry." She handed Beth to Puck who was standing behind her. "Quinn and Puck are staying here, with Beth. "

"I'll drive you home.." she stared at Quinn and Puck.

"That's be great,.." Puck smiled

"Hello, Rachel Junior." Quinn smiled

"Don't compare me with her!"

"You are lucky, it means you're talented." Shelby smiled "See you tonight Beth." Shelby kissed Beth's forehead. She moved away from the door.

"This must be Willow.." Quinn reached towards her. She captured the baby in her arms. A little scream came from her lips. She started to cry.

"That.." Julie smiled

"Julie get your breakfast now, young lady!" Sara pointed to the kitchen. "So you must be Quinn, Puck and Beth. I'm Sara, I'm Wills baby sister. He must have told that."

"He did.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "More than once.."

"Rachel will be disappointed.." Puck replied "That your best friend Barbra isn't here.."

"Barbra?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "What Barbra?"

"Streisand.." Quinn replied "She convinced you two are best poker friends or something. Like you are some kind of superstar."

"I know Barbra.." Sara replied "But she wouldn't help me move, afraid to get her hands dirty. "

"Figures.." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She looks like you.." Sara replied

"I.." Quinn turned away. "I.."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Sara turned to her. "I have water and stuff.."

"So where do I start?" Puck hugged Beth. "Where can this little one.."

"Follow me.."

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys be nice to my sister.." Will replied "She's a nice person, and she's going to help us."<p>

"Mister Shue.." It was Kurt "Why are you telling us? Miss 'I like to stalk' is not even listening.."

"I don't stalk anyone.." Rachel stepped next to him. "And I was listing. And I was going to be nice, I was going to praise everything she does.."

"Picking up a vase is art to Rachel.." Blaine laughed

"Well, you.."

"Finn.." Will turned to him. "Rachel, don't be overly nice, Sara's been under a lot of pressure. Also, asking if the DS is almost done won't help. She doesn't like explaining her creative process. So you can say.."

"I will.." Rachel smiled

"Why are you guys talking here like idiots?" A voice sounded from behind them. "Willy?"

"She called Mister Shue, Willy.." Finn laughed

"Sarabet, you promised not to call me that in public." Will replied "Right?"

"Well, I think I never promised that.." Sara smiled "big blue hair.."

"Are there any embarrassing stories we can hear about the Shue?" Finn smiled "Any?"

"Oh.." Sara opened her mouth, and Will covered it with his hand.

"Sister has nothing to say." Will smiled "Right, sis?"

"Maybe.." Sara winked for a moment. She stared at the rest of the members, the new directions stared at her. And for a moment they all started to laugh. Sara turned to Will, who raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sara, if you dare.." Will gave her a mad look.

"Will.." Sara moved away from Will. He turned around running behind her.

" Wow.." Blaine replied

"I'll tell you.." Finn replied "She's so childish."

"I think she's.." Rachel paused "Awesome.."

"Blaine.." another high pitchy voice was made. Julie was standing behind him, she smiled at him. Julie was holding some sort of cookie. She smiled as she walked closer.

"Rachel Junior.." Kurt smiled at her.

"Von Trapp kid.." Julie smiled

"hello, Julie.." Blaine smiled

"You actually know that things name!" Finn turned to them.

"So, Julie.." Kurt smiled at her. "so shouldn't you go upstairs, pop in some Jonas Brothers and dance."

"How old do you think I am? 5?" Julie rolled her eyes. "I listen to better music.."

"Hannah Montana does not qualify as music.." Artie replied

"well, I listen to classic music and sometimes country and rock." Julie smiled

"Come on, don't be so hard on her you guys." Blaine smiled

"Yeah, since.." Rachel turned to her.

"She's the junior version of Rachel." Tina replied

"I'm Tina.." Tina stared at her. "Why don't you show us around the house? So we know where we have to put your things…"

"okay.." Julie stepped next to Blaine. "are you going?"

"Off course.." Kurt smiled "Rachel Jr. Every one of us is going, not just Blaine."

"My name is Julie.." she smiled "Julie.."

"Blaine.." Kurt stared at him. "I think the thing is crushing on you, you should.."

"She's like 12 Kurt.." Blaine smiled

"And she's a girl.." Rachel smiled

"Stop calling her the thing!" Tina reacted "It's bad enough that you started doing that, you know how bad it is. You should know better than that, Rachel."

"This is my room.." Julie pointed to the room.

* * *

><p>"I think the kids are starting to move things in.." Will stared at her. "So, now we are going to have a sisterbrother talk about him.."

"There's nothing to talk about.." Sara turned away. "I'm okay.."

"I don't believe that.." Will replied "I remember the hell when Julie's dad 'left' you after sectionals. You were a mess for months, and now you are cool.."

"I was 15.." Sara replied "I was only a kid.."

"And you got married with a guy you loved.." Will replied "I never liked him, but like you I never mentioned it. I can't compare this guy with Julie's father, you never mention him.."

"Since I don't want to mention any of his.." Sara turned around "Will, we're done talking about this.."

"He was wrong you know.." Will replied "I know you're beating yourself up about this, why he slept with someone else. Why he let you leave? He's wrong about it all sis.."

"About what all?" Sara turned to him.

"You are always blaming yourself.." Will replied

"Will, he cheated because I spent too much time on Broadway and with the kids.." Sara replied "He was with his bands, when I was home he was gone. Our marriage was dead way before he cheated on me. I don't feel sad, because there was nothing left to save. We broke up on good terms, our relationship wasn't going anywhere and we've known it since the twins were born. I'm not sad, because I never loved him like I was in love with Julie's dad. We grew apart.."

"I know you Sara, you're not this.." Will stared at her. "Somewhere inside you're dying.."

"I am okay.." Sara turned away. "I'm fine.."

"You're fine.." Will took her hand. "You know you were fine when you were pregnant with Julie, you were fine when they kicked you out of Glee. You were fine, I know fine means you are very sad. And you need time for yourself.."

"See, Will.." Sara turned around. "I'm okay with this. I'm actually okay.."

"there a lot of thing you're feeling. Okay is not one of them." Will replied "You feel betrayed, betrayed that someone you love would harm you in that way. You don't understand why someone would do that. You don' think you'll ever survive this, I know. I went through that with Emma, Holly and Terri. I understand."

"I hated Terri." Sara smiled

"Terri hated you.." Will replied "That's why she never wanted you over in our 5 years of marriage. She said that she would leave when the wind of New York would bring you here.."

"I.." Sara turned away. "I.."

"Talk about him, about that jerk.." Will turned to her. "You hate him, don't you?"

"I don't hate anyone.." Sara replied "I don't think we need to.."

"So, any idea for songs for sectionals?" Will stared at her.

"I'm working on a nice list.." Sara replied "You'll see when it's finished, but you will love it. And I've already given some thought about West Side story."

"Good.." Will smiled "Sarabet, are you okay?"

"I think so.." Sara smiled "For now.."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,

A new chapter, this chapter was fun to write. It's a bit different from the actual show, I want to make Shelby, Emma, Sara and Beiste friends. I want them to talk to each other. Thank you for all your reviews I love them. I love reading anything. Okay, here are some questions  
>1) How can Sue call Shelby, Emma, Sara and Beiste? It can be cruel, I just find it hard to come up with nick names.<br>2) Again, who do you think Sara's father could be? Be creative, I have a couple people. (It can be funny! Just tell me)

TempeGeller

* * *

><p><strong> 3. It's a brand new day!<strong>

"Hello, new directions.." Sara stepped in front of the group. "okay, first and most importantly, we need to find extra members to join Glee club, there's only 10 of you. You need 12 members to compete. Can you find anyone to join?"  
>"No one in their right mind will join the Glee club." Quinn smiled "Maybe we should.."<p>

"Okay, negativity is only going to get us so far.." Sara smiled "We'll find two kids willing to join. Is there anyone you think of that you would like on the club?"  
>"Barbra Streisand.." Rachel smiled "She's your friend right?"<br>"I haven't, nor will I ever call Barbra Streisand my friend.." Sara smiled "I've never met the woman. I think she's great, but I'm not friends with her."  
>"And I don't think she will join this group.." Finn rolled his eyes. "Maybe mister Shuester can count as a member, that would be awesome."<p>

"Okay, so you guys find anyone to join.." Sara replied "If we are going to sectionals, we should have enough members. So I can work with that.."  
>"We could ask Lauren to join.." Finn replied<br>"Lauren had no talent what so ever.." Quinn replied "Just.."  
>"I'm sure there are kids that are talented and silent.." Sara replied "Find the kids that are like you, find them. They will like to join you.."<br>"Yey, more kids to sway in my.." Rachel clapped her hands.

"No, things are going to change around her.." Sara replied "For starters, Rachel, you won't get every solo. You'll get solo's but after Tina, Quinn and the others got one.."  
>"Oh.." Blaine sat up. "I'm for team playing.."<br>"Oh, mister I had 4 solo's when I had none is talking.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Real team player you are. I would like to take on some Taylor Swift once in a while, I could kill it.."  
>"Taylor Swift can't sing, that's why.." Rachel rolled her eyes.<br>"Shut it, Berry.." Quinn turned to her. "Let the rest of us have some solo's, I beg of you."

"Okay, that's enough.." Sara replied "I guess you know how I deal with competitions. Right?"  
>"We know how you deal with it on stage.." Kurt smiled "By the way, Sneyla, best couple ever. They beat out anything Snily ever was on the movies, I mean Leyla is about the cutest thing we've ever seen. Right?"<br>"Yes, I deal with in on stage.." Sara replied "You will get to choose what solo's we do, duet or a group number. It worked for the DS it can work for you guys."  
>"Oh my god!" Quinn replied "The DS like beat Voldemort at Sectionals, we're going to be so, Oh please they're a fictional group, off course they win. It's because the script says so. And pollyjuice potion to the hair line, we invented that by slushying everyone."<br>"Nationals.." Kurt replied "They beat out Voldemort at Nationals, they did like an homage to the people that had been killed and hit them out of the water. It was awesome."

"Figures, that you know it.." Quinn replied "Unlike you, I don't breath Broadway. Yet I knew that cats had not been playing for some time."  
>"Yeah, I have been dealing with that.." Rachel rolled her eyes.<br>"I never liked cats that much.." Sara smiled "It's not as great as it sounds, trust me. You're better off watching Rocky Horror or anything like that."

"So do you subject we do.." Tina stared at them. "Competitions?"  
>"Auditions for both solo's, group numbers, and any songs that will be chose.." Sara replied "We're a group, it's about time you learn to act like a group. We decide things as a group, the set list will feature both Broadway songs.."<br>"I'm so the James Potter of the group.." Puck smiled "Where is my Leyla."

"Actually James was an item with the Lily.." Rachel replied "And you always struck me as a Sirius, I mean chasing after Leyla is your thing.."  
>"Can we stop the Harry Potter references?" Quinn replied "I don't need to know I'm the Lily.."<br>"You're not a read head.." Rachel said as she smiled "You're more a Leyla type.."  
>"Leyla's the girl that falls in love with the wrong guy.." Santana smiled "The ultimate loser type."<p>

"Let's not talk DS.." Sara turned to them. "Let's talk about songs, what music do you like."  
>"I like all kind of music.." Rachel reacted "Barbra Streisand, you, wicked, that kind of stuck. We should totally do one of your songs, you.."<br>"Okay.." Sara replied "Who likes something else?"

"It's not like you're going to listen.." Quinn spoke "You don't know what it's like to be in our spot, you're a rich girl. You make money writing a weak version of something else.."  
>"Quinn.." Rachel turned to her. "We shouldn't…"<br>"Okay, I write stuff for a living.." Sara replied " I left Ohio, I went to New York. I don't know what I have to say,.."  
>"Right.." Quinn reacted<p>

"I think we should be happy that we have a good director.." Blaine replied "Our chances grew with miss Danniels on our side…"  
>"Right.." Finn smiled "Hear mister perfect talk.."<br>"Can we stop the talking back to each other.." Sara smiled "We need to be on the same side fighting this. I'm not saying that we are fighting your friends, but we need to show how good we are. To start we need to bring the Glee club to 12 members."  
>"I don't have any friends.." Kurt smiled "Outside the Glee club.."<br>"Maybe Quinn has friends to join.." Rachel replied "The sjanks.."

"Skanks.." Quinn replied  
>"You mean those drug users under the bleachers.." Blaine replied "You don't want that kind in the New directions, I mean they smoke drugs."<br>"They don't do drugs.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "We used to smoke cigarettes, that's all."  
>"But cigarettes are bad for you." Blaine replied<br>"Oh, please, where do you live Disney world.." Finn rolled his eyes. "Where people live forever, and sing songs in white dresses and.."  
>"Finn.." Kurt reacted "That's a bit too much.."<br>"Anyone else?" Sara stared at them.  
>"We can ask Lauren to join.." Rachel replied "She can sway in the back ground while I sing any song, that would be amazing. Right?"<br>"Okay, we're not looking for a repeat of .." Quinn replied "Maybe I should join the troubletones."  
>"Come on you guys.." Sara replied "We can find something you all like, something.."<p>

"Okay, if I call your name, you will work together with the name I'll call next. You'll sit together and find a musical that identifies the both of you…" Sara stared at them. "Okay?"'  
>"I guess.." Kurt took Blaine's hand.<p>

"Okay, Puckerman, Anderson." Sara stared at them.  
>"Hey, that's my boyfriend." Kurt reacted<br>"And I'm sure they won't snog each other, right, Puckerman?" she smiled  
>"No, chance miss D." he returned her smiled "I like girls."<br>"See, you're safe.." Sara smiled "Okay, Tina and Kurt.."

"Quinn.." she turned to Quinn. "You can work with Rachel."  
>"Do I really?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "There are people I've got more in common with, Puck.."<br>"You'll work with Rachel, and that's final."  
>"Mike.." she stared around the room. "Rory, I believe it is."<p>

"She knows my name…" Rory replied with a smiling face.  
>"And then Finn, and Artie.." Sara smiled "So, I'll repeat the assignment: find a musical that you both can get in to. For instance, I used to have a friend that was my opposite, he like dance music and liked musical. We compromised by doing 'fame' from the hit musical fame. Find a movie that explains who you are."<br>"Do anything you need to win.." Sara replied "You can integrate people, you can work together. If you bring the best group number, your number will win, and will perform it at sectionals."

"For real?" Tina stared at Kurt.  
>"Actually, yet." Sara replied "I have some friends of Julliard who'll pick the winner. I want to see 1 number a group, good?"<p>

"Yes." Rachel smiled "I think wicked is our choice.."  
>"How about no?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I'm not identified by green people, and I don't like songs about being evil. I think we should pick something more, cool. Something.."<br>"Do you have a better idea?" stared at her. "I don't see you do anything."  
>"Let's get the skanks to join.." Quinn smiled "You see, that Sara woman is looking for more members, she keeps saying that we need more members. Let's give her what she wants, and I think we should do the cell block tango from Chicago."<br>"Wow.." Rachel replied "You're right, that song is an amazing group number. I never thought I would agree with you So? You ask them, they frighten me."

"Okay, I'll get the girls.." Quinn stared at her. "You get 5 guys, they don't need to be handsome. We'll need them for the dancing, tango is pretty good. You'll get those guys."  
>"I'll find those guys.." Rachel smiled "I know where to get them."<br>"I.." Quinn smiled

"So, Tina.." Kurt stared at her. "Got any ideas?"  
>"Not really yet, but I'm researching any musical I like." Tina smiled "What musicals do you like?"<br>"I think we could do Mamma Mia.." Kurt smiled "It's not an obvious choice, and we could totally rule any song that's in it.."  
>"Right,.." Tina smiled "So Mamma Mia, I like attack on me."<br>"We'll keep that in mind." Kurt smiled "Let's pick this song."

"I'm not a musical type." Puck replied "I mean that, there's no song in a musical I can rock on. So, we'll have to forfeit this thing.. Good?"  
>"Ever heard of rock musical.." Blaine stared at him. "I'm sure we'll find a musical you can rock on. Rent for instance is a great musical, with a rocker in it. I'm sure you can identify with Roger.."<br>"I think that's unlikely.." Puck replied "Unless he's in a rock band.."  
>"He was.." Blaine smiled<br>"Here's how we do it.." Puck stared at him. "Send me an mp3 of whatever you have in mind. And I'll listen to it. And I'll rock it out, if I can."  
>"How do I know what music you like?" Blaine turned to him. "We're supposed to pick a musical together.."<br>"You see Blaine.." Puck replied "If I rock out, it's enough."  
>"I think 'what you owe' from Rent is perfect for the both of us.." Blaine replied "I could take Marks parts and you can take Rogers.."<br>"Sounds good.." Puck replied

"So.." Finn stared at Artie. "What can we do?"  
>"I don't know.." Artie stared at them. "How about we sing a song?"<br>"How about that's a good idea.." Finn smiled "A song about rolling or something.."  
>"You don't always have to be that literal." Artie replied<br>"Well, .." Finn turned to them. "How about we work with the Rory and Mike.."  
>"That's a good idea.." Mike stepped next to them.<br>"I have a better idea.." Finn smiled "And it will get us another member for sectionals."  
>"What's that idea?" Mike turned to him.<br>"Sam Evans.."  
>"But Sam moved.." Artie replied "Right?"<br>"He did, but he didn't move out of the district." Finn replied "They say he's home schooled. I think he'll come back if we ask him.."  
>"I don't get why he left anyway.." Artie replied "Must have something to do with nationals."<p>

* * *

><p>"Nice idea to have them work with musicals they like.." Will replied "But do you think it's smart, seems like time wasted if you ask me."<br>"I'm sorry, but I didn't see me asking you.." Sara replied "But it's not time wasted, they learn what they have in common. Plus, they get to pick their own music for sectionals. They'll be more relaxed. They'll like the song.."  
>"They like the songs I picked.." Will replied<br>"1, you didn't choose don't stop believing." Sara replied "You told me they picked their own set list for sectionals two years ago. And they didn't like funky town.."  
>"It was freak out I wanted to do.." Will raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Well, it's dated.." Sara replied "Letting them choose is the best. You have old and new musicals, I think it's the way we outrun Shelby. You see I've been on Broadway my whole life, and I know steps. I know choreography. I know what to do…"  
>"You know best.." Will replied "I have faith in you.."<br>"Thanks, I think I'll have my members solved in no time.." Sara replied "Quinn and Rachel are working together.."

"Quinn and Rachel?" Will raised an eyebrow. "That's like putting Finn and Blaine together.."  
>"I didn't put Blaine and Finn together.." Sara smiled "I put Puck and Blaine together.."<br>"Oh, that's.." Will replied "They're opposites."  
>"That's the good thing.." Sara replied "Opposites work together great. I have seen so much people that prove that point. So much people."<br>"Like I said, you know best.." Will smiled "How are you going to direct West Side story?"

"Are there non Glee kids in it?" Sara stared at Will.  
>"There's Santana, She's a hand full.." Will smiled "She's an amazing singer. A very amazing singer. You'll like her, she's you.."<br>"You mean, once young and stupid.." Sara smiled "I don't think you have another me walking around here. I mean.."  
>"Are you talking about how I'm going to beat the both of you?"' Shelby sat down. "And I can finally bet you for stealing the part I disserved. Good?"<p>

"Oh, as I remember I got that part.." Sara smiled "Right.."  
>"Mom.." Julie popped up from behind Shelby.<br>"Darling, what are you doing here?" Sara turned to her. "Aren't you supposed to be on school?"  
>"Well, yeah.." Julie smiled "But it's lunch, and I walked to this school to see uncle Will and.."<br>"She's stalking Blaine.." Will smiled  
>"It's following him.." Sara smiled "It's not called stalking until you pass 14. Then it's considered stalking. Right darling?"<br>"Mom, can we go find Blaine?" she smiled

"Sweetie, you do know that Blaine.." Shelby put her hand on Julie's arm. "Blaine likes.."  
>"Blaine likes me." Julie smiled "Me and Blaine are going to get married, and you are invited to the<br>wedding. Then me and Blaine will get babies that will look like me."  
>"You do know he's gay.." Shelby replied<br>"I'm still going to marry him.." Julie smiled "I just won't invite you."

"Well, I won't send an invitation to you.." Sara smiled  
>"You know, your mother.." Shelby smiled to Sara "Beat me on several auditions, even for Maureen in Rent. And I'm going to beat her at sectionals, mark my words."<br>"That's not true.." Julie smiled "The New Directions have my mom, Blaine and uncle Will. You are screwed."

"Well.." Shelby replied "We have Merecedes.."  
>"Miss, I can't hit a high F over a high D.." Julie smiled "Nice help, and miss I wants to do this is not going to help you either. And the blond.."<br>"Julie!" Sara put her hand in front of her mouth. "I'm sorry, she's got that from her father. Both of them are feisty. I.."  
>"I can see.." Shelby replied "You and your dad must have an ocean to talk about, probably how you can put other people down. Right?"<br>"Shelby.." Sara turned to her. "Julie was pointing out flaws in your design, you shouldn't blame her for that. Right?"

"Okay.." Shelby smiled "Finn is a mediocre singing, you're not going to take nationals with that weak voice. Blaine can only handle certain songs, Mike can't sing only dance. Then that Quinn kid, she is nowhere near to good singing. Artie, is your weak point. He can't move along with the rest. Unless you roll him over the stage, and Rachel.., if you want to win you'll have to let her sing anything. And Tina, she can't even step up and perform. Looks like you've got more flaws in your design, I would like to see you try with your bunch of kids to my strong singers. But you're welcome to join my group at regionals. We could use a songwriter of your kind.."  
>"Shelby.." Sara smiled "You watch your back, because you just pissed me off. And you don't want to do that, my group mind not be perfect, but at least I will have a group. You need 12 members to compete, I'm just pointing out to the laws in your design. You should solve that, you don't want to add 5 members on last notice. Maybe you can better ask some more cheerios to back up your group."<p>

"Bye bye…" Julie waved her hand.  
>"You really have guts.." Sara stared at her. "You didn't get that from me, you got that from your father. You should just stop putting your nose in other people's business, it could get you in trouble."<br>"Okay.." Julie smiled "I'm going to look for Blaine, then I'm going back to school.. "  
>"Honey, go back to school right now.." Sara smiled "You shouldn't even be here. I'll walk you."<br>"Mom, I'm 12." Julie turned away. "I can't be seen with my mom."

* * *

><p>Julie Anne didn't want to go back to school. 'You're just like your father', to most kids it would be endearing to hear. But Julie hated it, I mean how could you enjoy it if you had no idea who they meant when they said 'dad'. Well obviously she know what 'dad' meant, but she couldn't put a name or face to it. She was what you called fatherless. Her mother had the most normal story, knocked up at 16, father left for collage, and you're here made out of love. But for a 12 year old that nonsense wouldn't do it. Julie knew about love, she know about everything. And she knew everything about her father. At least that's what the 12 year old believe. She believed she knew everything about her dad by looking at one picture. And that seemed normal. She had his life story written out. He was named Marten or Ben, anything simple. A man that left for collage and kept sending her stuff. Her mother just hid it, to stop her heart from breaking. And to keep her father from her, but she knew he had written her. She knew he cared. So, now 12 years later he was trying to contact her. But her mom wouldn't let her. Her father was perfect, and she was going to meet him. She was like him, so he had to be amazing. Her mother had fallen for him, and they were in love. Sure, he couldn't be some bastard. Sure he wasn't one of those guys. Sure she wasn't the product of some stupid love affair. She wasn't Beth, she was born out of real love. Not some product of drunken sex.<p>

"Julie.." Blaine smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"  
>"Rachel Jr. is stalking you.." Kurt smiled "Right?"<br>"My name is Julie.." she turned to Kurt. "Right?"  
>"Off course he knows your name is Julie.." Blaine smiled "So, what are you doing here? Visit your mom? Or your uncle?"<br>"I have to go back to school.." Julie smiled "I have drama club in the afternoon. It's kind of a big deal, everyone in drama club.."

"Drama club.." Kurt smiled "That's it.."  
>"That's what?" Julie turned to Kurt.<br>"Nothing, he's just working on something with Tina." Blaine replied "Even I can't know what they're doing. I don't think I can get his dad to tell me. Or.."  
>"I.." Julie turned around.<p>

"I am jealous, your mother is brilliant." Blaine replied "I'm a big fan of hers, her books are amazing. You must be so proud, of your mom."  
>"My mom is great.;" Julie replied "She has to be, she always says how I'm like my dad. But I never met him, how can I know.."<br>"I'm sure you'll meet.." Blaine replied "Your mother is single again, there is no reason for him to stay away. I'm sure.."  
>"I guess.." Julie smiled "I'm sure he has written me. She just has not given me the letters. I bet there are a lot."<p>

"Mom has this fairy tale story…" Julie spoke "She talks about how they met, and it sounds so perfect. He sounds so perfect, but I don't understand. The man in the stories, he wouldn't leave. I always think that he has to write me, that it's my mom that keeps it from me. Right? I'm right right?"  
>"I think…" Blaine stared at her. "You have an amazing mother, why do you need a perfect image of you father? Maybe he's not perfect, maybe your mother has just told you a fake story."<br>"No, he's perfect.." Julie stepped away. "And he's writing to me."

* * *

><p>"Hello, I am.." Sara turned around to find a couple of people staring at her.<br>"We know who you are.." Rachel smiled "How could you not know?"  
>"Miss Broadway.." it was another voice. "Me and some other people have no idea who she is, so let her present herself. Or should I go.."<br>"Thank you.." Sara turned to her.

"The name is Santana.." She replied

"Nice to meet you Santana." Sara smiled "Okay, the most of you know me from Glee club. You helped me move in my stuff. To the rest, I'm Sara Danniels, I written the DS musical.."  
>"What's a DS?" Brittany replied "Is that some kind of dance?"<br>"It's a play, Brittany." Rachel replied "One you have to know.."  
>"Like but what does it stand for?" Brittany spoke again. "Drunken snakes? Dead snakes?"<p>

"Dumbledore singers.." Sara smiled "It's stands for Dumbledore's singers.."  
>"That's.." Brittany smiled "Strange.."<br>"It is.." Sara smiled "Santana, you must be our Anita."  
>"What gave me away?" Santana smiled "My fierce attitude or the fact you've seen the cast list?"<br>"You look like a Anita.." Sara smiled "I'm sure you'll do a hell of a good job. All of you."

"I'm Maria.." Rachel jumped up. "I'm like the most important part of the whole story."  
>"Oh, I didn't miss that.." Santana rolled her eyes.<br>"Okay, I am glad to see all of you.." Sara smiled "Artie will be my co director. If there any troubles, you can reach me. You can talk to me about anything.."  
>"How did you get of the island?" Brittany raised an eyebrow. "It looks like you are not infected anymore.."<p>

"What?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
>"Brittany, I'm not Claire Littleton.." Sara smiled "I just look like Emilie De Ravin. Okay?"<br>"But she did get of the island right?" Brittany stared at her. "Or did they crash somewhere else?"  
>"She got of the island Brits." Santana replied<br>"So you're Brittany?" Sara smiled "Like Britney Spears.."

"My name is Brittany Spears to.." Brittany smiled "My middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce. Which makes me Brittany S. Pierce. Brittany ."  
>"That's cool.." Sara smiled<br>"Not if you heard it 20 times.." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut Berry, or my fist is going to meet your face.." Santana replied "And I'll make you in need of a plastic surgeon."  
>"Guys.."' Sara replied "No one's fist is meeting someone's face. Okay?"<br>"You're luck Berry.." Santana replied "that I know beating you at sectionals will be enough for me.."  
>"Beating us?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "You and what glee club?"<br>"That's it Berry.." Santana stormed towards her.

"Santana, you turn around right now.." Sara replied "and be the bigger person, while you let Rachel Berry keep the idea. You are the bigger person.."  
>"Yes, I am.." Santana turned around. "Thanks miss D."<p>

"Well, I think we should get going.." Sara smiled "If anyone needs help vocally I could give you the support. Don't feel embarrassed to ask help, most of these songs are really hard for seniors."  
>"Oh, I can sing any of them in my sleep.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I was born to play Maria, she's Jewish, just like me. I'm about the same age, and.."<br>"Nathalie Wood wasn't Jewish." Sara replied

"Snap, Berry." Santana turned around.  
>"It's a normal misconception, but she isn't." Sara replied "But I do agree that your vice type is perfect for the roll of Maria. You and Santana will need to work together. That and Nathalie Wood didn't sing her own part. Some woman named Marti Nixon did."<br>"No problem for me.." Santana replied "She just needs to stay out of my way.."  
>"Good.." Rachel smiled<p>

"Okay.." Sara smiled "The scripts are on the table, learn your lines. Know your lines. Rehearsals start this Friday after school, I want to see each and every one of you there. Good? If you need help with singing, I'll be here this entire afternoon."  
>"Miss D…" It was Blaine's voice. "Can I talk to you about something that is not play related?"<br>"Sure.." Sara smiled "but can I meet you in an hour, since I think some people would need help with the singing part. Good?"  
>"Perfect, I'll be the choir room." Blaine stepped away.<p>

"Can I ask you something?" A voice came from the other side of the room.  
>"Off course, I haven't see you here. Are you on the musical?" Sara smiled "You must be in Glee?"<br>"I'm Sugar.." Sugar smiled "Sugar Motta, I heard your talks. I'm not on the musical, but I need help vocally. I mean Shelby isn't really trying. Well, she did try, but they she stopped trying. I don't think I'm good enough.."  
>"That's…." Sara replied "Only 10 percent of all people can't carry a tone, you must not be one of them. So what is it you want? "<br>"I want 1 song, 1 song where I can be great with.." Sugar replied "I want to show that I'm just as great, maybe then everyone will forget what kind of bitch I am. It seems to work for that Rachel girl, she can get away with anything."  
>"Okay, I'll meet you Friday.." She took a piece of paper. "This is my address, you can come over. I'll teach you to sing something. I have some songs lying around the house, there are some that are great for you. Do you play the guitar?"<br>"No.." Sugar shook her head.  
>"Well, then I'll have to teach you." Sara smiled "People will be impressed that you can play the guitar, and they won't expect you to be amazing. Not, it's just if you're good you'll seem amazing. Okay?"<p>

"I'll see you then.." Sara smiled  
>"Can you not mention this to Miss Corcoran, she.." Sugar looked down.<br>"no, hardly talk to her." Sara smiled "You'll do just fine, I have faith in that."

"Thank you." Sugar turned around.

"You shouldn't be ashamed, it takes time to learn how to sing." Sara smiled "Do you think that Rachel Berry hasn't taken any singing classes, off course she has. I think I'm far by the only one that never had any singing classes, and that was because my parents didn't give me any."  
>"Okay, I'll see you there." Sugar smiled<br>"I will see you there.." Sara smiled

"Miss D.." Satana's voice was heard on the back ground. "Do you think we can take a look at the songs?"  
>"Off course.." Sara sat down at the piano. "So you are on the cheerios?"<br>"Yes I am.." Santana smiled "I mean you must remember how it feels like to be on the squad. Thrown in the air, there's no feeling like it."  
>"I was never with the squad, I was the geek with glasses.." Sara replied "I don't know what it's like to be thrown in the air, unless you're talking about lifts in figure skating."<br>"Oh.." Santana replied "It's just the way you look, you look like a cheerleader. You know.."  
>"Thank you.." Sara replied "So, let's start. America. Want to try the song?"<p>

"Sure, let's get going.." Santana replied

* * *

><p>"Blaine.." Sara stepped inside. "What did you want talk to me about?"<br>"Julie.." Blaine replied  
>"I'm sorry, but you can't blame her.." Sara replied "She's only twelve, she has a crush on you. It's innocent. Julie isn't that .."<br>"It's not that.." Blaine replied "Are you keeping letters from her father from her?"

"I'm sorry Blaine, but that's none of your business." Sara replied "I'm not your teacher, but I'm an adult, you're a kid. So, I don't need to explain myself to you."  
>"It's Julie that thinks that you're keeping his letters.." Blaine replied "Because that's what she thinks, she says.."<br>"See, that's what I mean I am not going to talk to you about this.." Sara replied

"I didn't expect so.." Blaine replied "I just think you shouldn't lie, she's going to hate you. I don't think you want that.."  
>"She doesn't hate me.." Sara turned around. "Those stories make her feel better. They make her feel so much better, and that's a good thing."<br>"Drugs make you feel good too.." Blaine replied "They aren't good for you. Neither are lies."

"Thank you for the morality lessons.." Sara turned around. "Sometimes lies are better than the truth, you'll learn that when you grow up."  
>"Lies are bad, when she finds out. .." Blaine replied "She's going to hate you."<p>

* * *

><p>"How was practice?" Will replied "Rehearsal?"<p>

"It was fine.." Sara replied "Fine.."  
>"What's wrong?" Will sat down. "Shelby is not freaking you out. If it has nothing to do with the competition, then what is it?"<br>"Do you think lying is ever good Will?" Sara turned to her "You're an expert, since lying."  
>"Sara, you and I both know lying is never a good idea.." Will replied "You don't want it to get ugly.."<br>"But Julie, I've been telling her stories.." Sara replied "About her father, really over the top romantic, like it's kind of a fairy tale. But she told Blaine, that Julie thinks that I'm hiding letters from her dad. Will, I don't know what to do. I can't tell her that he left me to chaise after some dream. I can't tell her about her father, he's a disappointment."  
>"You keep his identity a secret to everyone.." Will smiled "Even me, Sara, in this case lying is not wrong. I mean you can't say that you were drunk and slept with someone, that.."<p>

"Will, is that how high you think of me?" Sara replied "Off course I wasn't drunk, I was in love. Hopeless, if I mind add. He was the one, and then after a couple of weeks, he disappeared from my life. I went to his school, but they send me away. They wouldn't even tell me where he lived."  
>"And what's his name?" Will replied "It will tell me who I need to beat up.."<br>"I can't tell you.." Sara turned away.

"I'm your big brother, if you can't tell me.." Will replied "You can't tell anyone.."  
>"Tell anyone what?" Emma sat with them. "Is this some kind of dirty talk?"<br>"Emma, Ieeuw!" Sara laughed "No, it's not, I was just about not to tell who Julie's father was.."  
>"Will, hit the road.." Emma stared at her. "whatever we need to talk about is minus you. So hit the road. Bye, bye, sionora."<p>

"So, tell me.." Emma hang closer "Who's the dad?"  
>"Hello, ladies.." Shannon Beiste sat down next to Sara. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Shannon Beiste. I'm the coach. And you are?"<br>"Sara Danniels, I'm Wills sister." Sara smiled

"Oh, dear lord.." Shannon stared at her. "They must have switched you at birth, you don't look like Will at all. I would never have guessed.."  
>"So, spill the beans.." Emma turned to Sara "Who's the father?"<br>"Anyone pregnant?" Shannon replied  
>"Who's pregnant?" Shelby sat down next to them. "Now who's pregnant?"<p>

"No one.." Emma replied "So?"  
>"Okay, so I tell my daughter that her father is this great guy, this amazing guy. Like a prince in a fairy tale. And now she's convinced that I'm keeping his letters ." Sara turned to her. "It's that I can't tell her the truth, her father is an ass. I mean he left me pregnant, who does that?"<br>"Apparently a lot of men.." Shelby replied "Some of them are just bastards, it's starting with that Finn kid. Typical men. I say lie to her, I mean she's 12. Telling her the truth mind crush her mind."  
>"I think you should be honest.." Emma replied "I mean she could end up hating you, and her heart could break if she looks for letters, but doesn't find any."<br>"I say you write some fake letters.." Shannon replied "Giver her those, nothing harmed.."  
>"That's not fair, that would be worst then what she's doing now.." Emma replied "Your little girl wants to know the truth.."<p>

"Oh yeah," Shelby rolled her eyes. "I see it for me, hey sweetie, remember your dad is this big prince. Well he's not, he doesn't have a good voice, he's just a loser. Who left me when I was pregnant with you. He doesn't care for you, he thinks you are just a waist of space.."  
>"I didn't tell she should be that harsh.." Emma replied "But you should tell there are no letters.."<br>"Does that father know?" it became silent after Shannon said that. "That he has a daughter?"  
>"No." Sara replied "I tried to find him, I.."<br>"If we knew who him was.." Shelby replied "Do I have to picture Hannibal lector or prince Charming?"

"Yeah, names always help.." Shannon replied "Find this guy, confront him. Tell him, to come see his child. She is his daughter.."  
>"Again, what is this guy named?" Shelby replied "Is he a handsome?"<br>"I think she should tell.." Emma replied "Honesty is the most important thing in the relationship with your daughter…."

"I don't want to feel like she's unwanted.." Sara replied "I love her, I just want her to think her father does to. I mean that would be easy for the both of us.."  
>"Agreed." Shannon replied "I think you should just solve this issue, if you go find her father. Whoever he is? Or.."<br>"And Willow and Aaron?" Emma spoke "Are you going to make up with their father to? I mean they mind feel unwanted to, you should do the.."  
>"Mark and I are still friends.." Sara replied "And he made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything to do with me or the twin. He practically handed them over to me. I wanted kids, he didn't."<p>

"Sara, whatever you do.." Shelby replied "This is my honest advice. Someday she's going to find out. Find out about her father, the painful truth. And it will hurt, for her. But it will hurt for you the most, I want all this things for Beth, that's the best for her. But I know they're not the best for me, I put myself aside and look what's the best for my child. And the best is, to keep this a secret. Until she's old enough. 12 is not the age to find out that fairytales don't exist. Even 40 is not the right age. You need to tell her when she's ready. When she asks. And maybe she'll be mad, but she'll understand why you did it. She will see that you love her."  
>"Thanks…"<p>

"My parents always told me the truth.." Emma smiled "they always said, 'Emma you should stop doing this', 'Emma no…"  
>"See you don't want your kid to end up like that.." Shelby rolled her eyes.<p>

"Hello, Blondie, wicked bitch from the West, red and beastman." Sue sat down. "How I missed you all, I missed you're constant whining over the fact that I'm on TV.."  
>"So, I was on Ellen a week ago.." Sara replied "No big deal, so where you on Jerry Springer?"<br>"No, she wasn't.." Shelby stared up.  
>"Well, my kids won sectionals.." Sue replied "I don't see a price at this table. Just talking about hair products and babies, and Blondie you're in need of some hairspray ASAP."<br>"My kids are going to win.." Shelby replied "And then I'm smashing you down with that trophy."  
>"Oh.." Sue replied "I won 7 years in a row. What have you guys won?"<p>

"Oh, 4 tony's.." Sara stood up. "A couple stage prizes, I won a prize for my book. I actually sold over 50 000 copies. So, what did you do?"  
>"Oh, don't get me started, sister." Sue smiled "And with that I mean I'm not your sister, if I were I would be related to Will Schuester. And if that happened I would commit Suecide."<p>

"There goes our very own drama queen.." Shelby stared after Sue after she left.  
>"Are you okay?" Shelby turned to her. "I know I get competitive, but I want you to know I don't have a grudge. I think we can be great friends, if you would like that.."<br>"I would be okay with that.." Sara smiled  
>"And as a good friend.." Shelby stared at her. "I ask you to tell him, I mean this his child. His baby girl, I would want to know if I were him. He's a father, I know what it's like to miss out. You have the power. You can do this.."<br>"I loved him so much.." Sara replied "I still walk around with his picture, it's like I believe in something. But the truth is that this is one of my childish lies. I keep telling me that he's coming back. But he is not, he's never coming back. "

"I get it, your heart is broken.." Shelby replied "You must still love him, you don't keep some guys picture. Right?"  
>"Right.." Sara smiled "How's Beth?"<br>"Oh, now if you mention Beth.." Shelby smiled "We should get our kids back together. I'm planning on a marriage between Beth and Aaron. They would be the most cute couple ever. What do you think about another play date? Beth gets along with Aaron and Willow, what do you think?"

* * *

><p>"So Will.." Emma stepped from behind him. "You must know what's his name is? Julie's father?"<br>"Emma, I don't.." Will replied "Back then I was too busy with myself, if I weren't I would be able to support my sister. I was a jerk. I know she's having a hard time, but there's nothing I can do if she doesn't talk."  
>"Who does she look like?" Emma stared around. "He could be anyone. He could be, Bryan Ryan."<br>"He was not in the competitive Glee club.." Will replied "All I know is that this boy was in vocal Adrenaline."  
>"Vocal Adrenaline?" Shelby stopped "What about it?"<br>"Julie's father was in Vocal Adrenaline.." Emma replied "Could we figure out who it is? I mean there are like what. Thirteen guys. It can't be hard.."

"Julie's a brunette, so I bet the father has to have brown hair.." Shelby stared at Will "Sara doesn't dye her hair right?"  
>"No, she's a natural blond." Will replied<br>"So that probably leaves about 6 possibilities.." Emma replied "We shouldn't be doing this. Shelby can you get any of those names."  
>"I.." Shelby turned around. "I don't think we should do this, it's bad and.."<br>"You're right.." Emma replied "Do you want to know Will?"

* * *

><p><em>So, that was it. One last question. Do you want Emma and the rest to try to find out who Julie's father is? Or do you think they should respect Sara's privacy? And does Will really not know Julie's father? If you REVIEW, you'll be my favorite person:p<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,**

**Here is a very long new chapter. I hope ****you enjoy it, It ends with the competition. Tell me in a review who you think should win. I find it hard to decide the winner myself. I love these songs in another way. And they're all good. So, the song with the most picks will win.  
>Thank you for the reviews, <strong>

**Special thanks to Caroline Idina Fabray, thank you for the nicknames. I've used some of them in this chapter. And I will use it in the next chapters. And thank you for the possibilities of the fathers, they're all on the table. They are all mentioned this chapter. Thank you for the kind review. **

**Enjoy,  
>TempeGeller<strong>

**Question: What's your opinion on Sara? (Do you like her or not?) Go to my profile and vote for Julie's father (Dustin, Carl or Josh) Vote, I have a story line for each person, but I don't know who to pick. So Vote!Vote! You can tell me the reason in a review. **

* * *

><p>4. Friends, family and more<p>

"Okay, repeat after me.." Sara replied . She sang something. Her voice was very clear, and Sugar Motta was scared to fail.  
>"Ha, ha, ha.." She sang. She missed the most notes. "I'm so sorry, I can't seem to hit the notes. I'm an idiot. Shelby is right.. it's easy."<br>"No, it's not easy.." Sara replied "Okay, let's get to the trouble. I think you have no inner earing, it means that you hear the notes in your head. You hear them in a different way."

"Yes, that could be right.." Sugar smiled "How do we solved this?"  
>"Come.." Sara sat down at the piano. "I'm going to play a do. You sing something, I'll tell you when you're right. Good?"<br>"Good.." Sugar smiled

Sara touched the Do. Again Sugar tried to sing it. It was almost completely different.  
>"That was your do.." Sara replied "Can you repeat it?"<br>"I'll try.." Sugar replied "Dooooo.."  
>"Okay, let's move on.." Sara replied<p>

"But It could take hours.." Sugar replied  
>"Oh, but I have more than a few hours." Sara replied "I'm not leaving this room, until you can hit each and every note. Good?"<br>"Thanks.." Sugar replied "Shelby said to stand in the back, and Santana says I should shut up. She said : that I should sway in the back ground, cause I hurts her ears."  
>"Well, she'll see.." Sara replied "You'll get a solo by sectionals."<br>"Thanks." Sugar repliec

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Tina stepped in the room. "Why did you sent me a text to come here ASAP. And bring coke, Kurt it doesn't make sense. You are talking like you find some.."<br>"What do you think?" Kurt stepped around the group of 14 people.  
>"Kurt, who are they?" Tina turned to her. "Where did you get them?"<br>"We're the drama club.." Amy stepped in front of the group. "Kurt here asked us if we would like to join Glee club. You see Sue Sylvester cut our program in a demonstration of anger, and we have nothing to do. Most of us are great singers, and we don't require any special attention."

"But we do want to be part of the West Side Story musical.." A girl with black hair stepped in front of them. "And we would like your back up, if we ask for a play. We join you in sectionals, regionals and nationals, and you'll help us get another play in Meckenley. Plus, we're great fans of Sara Danniels, it'd be an honor to work with her."  
>"Good job Kurt." Tina turned around them. "So.."<br>"We're going to do the number Voulez vous from Mamma Mia.." Kurt replied "I found out that Alex, knows how to tango, she could teach us. She can choreograph our entire number.."

"You don't mind right?" Tina stared at Alex, the girl had dark hair and glasses.  
>"No, are you kidding me." Alex replied "Sara freaking Danniels will see my work, and it could be performed at Sectionals, that would be awesome."<br>"See, Tina.." Kurt replied "What do you think?"  
>"Kurt this is brilliant." Tina turned to the group. "You are so brilliant."<p>

"Is she nice?" Alex stepped closer. "Sara Danniels?"  
>"She's very nice.." Kurt replied "Although I hate her daughter, she's got a crush on my boyfriend."<br>"Kurt you shouldn't worry.." Tina rolled her eyes. "She's like 10, and she's a girl. Blaine doesn't like 10 year old girls."  
>"I know.." Kurt replied "But still, she reminds me of Rachel. That is what happens if Rachel and Finn get a baby, and that's why they shouldn't reproduce. That would be annoying babies."<br>"Blaine seems to like her.." Tina replied "and Julie's okay, she's having a hard time. Imagine, you don't know your father. And your mom won't talk about it."

"I hate her.." Kurt replied "One Rachel is enough. Her personality is scary."  
>"She's not that scary Kurt.." Tina replied "She's not like Rachel you know. We've known her for a week now, and once has she sang a song. Any Rachel type wouldn't be able to do that."<br>"I don't get it.;" Kurt smiled "do you think her father is like a creep? Maybe It's that creep from the news, Rod something;"  
>"ieuw, that would be disgusting;" Tina replied "He's like 40."<p>

"Well, then it has to be Goolsby, the kid is about as annoying as she is." Kurt replied "She's like an evil version of that Jessy kid."  
>"Aren't you over reacting?" Tina raised an eyebrow.<br>"Let's start the practicing.." Kurt smiled "We're going to knock the rest out of the water. I mean Quinn and Rachel are no competition. Quinn is hardly interested in this."

"Sure.." Tina smiled

* * *

><p>"I have the list.." Shelby sat down. "So I started to count, you say that Julie is 12. So, it was 13 years ago that Sara got herself knocked up."<br>"Shelby, I thought we were not going to do this.." Will replied "She was going to tell us on her own time. Right?"  
>"Right, when is that.." Shelby replied "so this was in the time that the Glee club was a bit less popular. I think I have about 7 boys in the Glee club.."<br>"No, I won't listen to this.." Will replied "She will tell me herself.."

"So, Emma, do you want to see my findings?" Shelby turned to Emma  
>"Emma, most definitely doesn't want to know.." Will replied "Do you Emma.."<br>"No.." Emma's face changed "Well, maybe you can tell me. I want to know, sorry Will. But if I know then I could tell her what I think about things. I should know…"  
>"You should.." Shelby smiled "Will, you can hit the road, if you don't.."<br>"I'll just look at it.." Will replied  
>"So, I found out that there are a couple possibilities.." Shelby took a couple of files.<p>

"First, Dustin Gooslby, he was a senior, ready to go to college." Shelby replied "He has brown hair, and he kind of looked handsome."  
>"My sister doesn't fall that tool.." Will closed the file. "He's not Julie's father."<br>"There's Josh Groban, who got popular after he left the group.." Shelby replied

"Why is there a picture of Carl?" Emma stared up at Shelby. "He's not that father right?"  
>"It's one of this three.." Shelby replied "Unless she slept with a judge, what would be gross. It would explain why she was threw out of her Glee club."<br>"Shelby, Ieuw.." Will replied "My sister wouldn't do that, and she wouldn't sleep with Dustin. I think it must be Josh, I mean I would hate him the least."  
>"I think it's Dustin.." Emma replied "Think about it, he's bitter because he still loves your sister.."<br>"Oh, please, Disney princess.." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Dustin Goolsby is a jerk, I've met him. He practically begged me to sleep with him, if that's Julie's father, I feel sorry for her. And if Josh is the father she can ask for collage money.."  
>"Like she needs it.." Emma rolled her eyes. "Sara's rich."<br>"She is.." Will replied "But let's put this away.."

"I vote Carl.." Shelby took the picture "He's not a bad guy.."  
>"I don't think Carl would leave his girlfriend with a child.." Emma replied "He is a good guy, he wouldn't sleep with her and not call her back…"<br>"That is the thing that makes him less likely.." Shelby took Dustins picture "Now Dustin here, dump pregnant girls. It's the tune to his life.."  
>"He even tried to put the moves on Holly.." Will replied "But my sister is smarter than that. She wouldn't sleep with that."<br>"You have to look at him.." Shelby replied "He's hot, a one night stand with him. Emma, you wouldn't say no to it right?"  
>"I.." Emma replied "I don't like him.."<br>"Any my sister is not the type to do it.." Will replied "She's a romantic type. She wore glasses, she was a dork. There's no way any of these guys would sleep with my sister. She.."  
>"You think highly of her.." Shelby replied "She had a kid at 16, and you still think she's some kind of High school Angel, she.."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Sara stepped in the room. Shelby grabbed the papers and put her in her bag. Will turned around staring at Sara.  
>"So you had a practice yet?" Will replied "How are the kids doing?"<br>"Well, mine are better.." Shelby smiled  
>"They're doing great.." Sara replied "You know this afternoon, the groups are doing something. Will you should come, I feel like Quinn and Rachel are working one something big. And Kurt and Tina are practicing somewhere else, Kurt said it was some kind of secret I couldn't even know. I'm curious."<br>"Oh, can I come?" Emma smiled "Can I ?"  
>"Off course you can.." Sara smiled "I need you to help pick a winner. Some people of school are coming, they wanted to see the kids."<br>"You're old school?" Shelby turned around. "Would that be.."

"Shut up.." Will replied  
>"Hello, butt chin, but chin the remake, trash whore and Mrs. Clean" Sue smiled "Saw what I did there, I called you all by an names, you know why? Cause I can.."<br>"Oh, sure, .." Sara replied  
>"Talking much, Barbie.." Sue smiled "I do admit, you're acting on Lost was great. I think you're infected with the incurable hair disease. Just like your brother you use way to much hair product. It's almost worst. You should be ashamed."<br>"I don't use any hair products.." Sara replied  
>"Well, then you should blame your brother.." Sue replied "It's genetic."<p>

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Sara turned to them. "Is it interesting? Anything I can do?"  
>"Oh please.." Sue replied "These squints are trying to figure out when you'll get the crazy and shoot all of them. I already called Figgins on it, but he insisted that having a lost character on the school was okay. I said you were the one with the gun.."<br>"What is it with the lost jokes?" Sara replied "I have nothing to do with the show.."  
>"Yeah.." Sue smiled "That's why I love it."<br>"Now you say it.." Emma turned to her. "She looks like Claire…"

"Yeah, jungle freak.." Sue smiled "I bet you have a kid named Aaron. Who's blond.."  
>"Coincidence.." .Sara smiled back at her.<br>"Sure, crazy baby woman.." Sue turned away.  
>"I hate the fact that after Brittany Sue found out I look like Claire from lost, we look kind off different. Don't you think?" Sara turned to Shelby<p>

"Yeah, but you're blond.." Shebly smiled "That's enough to set Sue off.."  
>"Is that why Brittany asked me this morning weather my name was Jack?" Will raised an eyebrow "And then when I said no, she asked why I didn't get you on the island. Why I didn't go look for you? And why I didn't know about my half-brother Jack? And why my character wasn't mentioned on the show. I didn't know what she was referring to.."<br>"Maybe I should go crazy on her.." Sara smiled "Maybe she'll leave me alone for more than a day.."  
>"You'll be BFF's if you do that.." Shelby replied "There's one thing Sue likes, people that are more crazy then her. I mean why do you think she gets along with Sandy.."<br>"Sandy?" Will turned to Shelby "Did they hire him again?"  
>"No, I just saw her talk.." Shelby replied "Thought they were a match made in heaven."<br>"You got that right.." Emma smiled

"Mom.." Sara turned to Julie who was standing at the door opening. It was Wednesday, at was a bit pas 12. Julie stepped in the teachers' lounge.  
>"Julie, can you head for the auditorium, I have to teach Santana to sing.." Sara spoke "You can wait, it won't take long."<br>"Santana?" Will turned to her. "Santana has issues with the songs?"

"Yes, or she just practices with me.." Sara replied "A very hard working lady if I mind add.."  
>"I know, she's brilliant.." Shelby replied "Don't keep her to long, she's got practice later this evening. Good?"<br>"Perfect.." Sara turned to Julie. "Meet you there?"  
>"Good.." Julie walked on. She stepped through the halls, passing by Rachel Berry. She didn't like Rachel, she thought she was way too confident about her singing. She had to admit that Rachel was pretty good, but even if she were good. She was nowhere her mother's talent. No one was as good as her mother, Julie had grown up watching her mother perform. She knew her mother played Rent when she was pregnant with her. So Julie was a Rent fen, even if her mother hadn't allowed her to see Rent. She was way to you, but she would sneak out and watch it. There was a tape, of her mother performing as Maureen. A part she'd gotten over Shelby. Her mother was her hero. Her mother was the best, and she knew it.<p>

"Hello.." she stepped in the auditorium. A young girl with long black hair was standing on the stage.  
>"Who are you?" the girl stared at her.<br>"Julie, I'm Sara's daughter.." she smiled "She's coming. And you are Santana."  
>"Santana.." she stepped closer. "How long will it take? I got her early, Brittany said that I should say that she's her favorite on Lost. Even though your mom isn't on lost,."<br>"No, mom is not on Lost.." Julie smiled "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Sort off.." Santana rolled her eyes. "Kind off, it's complicated. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
>"No, and it's not complicated." Julie smiled "But I do like some boy, but he won't even look at me. I think it's because I'm not pretty. So how do you get boys to like you?"<br>"Come here.." Santana smiled "I'll tell you my secret."

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on the door. He stood there for a couple of seconds.<p>

"Finn." Sam opened the door. "What are you doing here?"  
>"I'm getting you back.." Finn replied "I know this will sound stupid, but with you our chances to beat the trouble tones will be better."<br>"The trouble what now?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot.." Finn replied "Mister Schue screwed up and now Santana, Brittany and Mercedes joined another group."  
>"How is she?" Sam sounded worried.<br>"Good, that new boyfriend is bad for her.." Finn replied "He's making her a bitch. We know that Mercedes wouldn't have left on her own. But now there is this kick ass other group, that has the worst singer in it. And it has the three girls, we have Sara Danniels. And now we have to competer with each other. And I want you back before sectionals."  
>"Oh…" Sam replied "<p>

"I found this site, you could get a scholarship." Finn replied "You can come back to our school, instead of being home schooled by your mother. It will be better, and it won't cost that much. I say that you should do it, I know you want to come back to your friend."  
>"I'll think about it.." Sam closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well Rachel, you kind of got my demand wrong." Quinn squinted her eyes. "I asked you to get me guys, those are not guys."<br>"Well, Quinn my opinion on guys is different. They dance at my studio. They dance with me…"Rachel smiled  
>"Exactly." Quinn replied "You could have asked Finn's buddies."<br>"Oh, like they want to join Glee club.." Rachel rolled her eyes.  
>"Well, if you had real guys we would have stood a chance. Puck and Blaine are going to outdo us." Quinn raised her left eyebrow. "Are you happy Rachel?"<br>"They can tango.." Rachel replied "I thought that would be good, and it's better than being handsome and tuff."  
>"Okay, Briljant." Quinn replied "That's good."<p>

"See I thought you would be pleased.." Rachel smiled "Where are your Sjanks?"  
>"Skanks!" Quinn corrected "They're smoking outside. They still hate you, but they liked the song. And I told them they could beat up you, if you weren't nice. So they were okay."<br>"I'm always nice.." Rachel smiled.  
>"You send that Sunshine girl to a crack house.." Quinn rolled her eyes.<br>"It was not an active .;" Rachel replied "It wasn't that bad. Right?"

"It was Rachel.." Quinn rolled her eyes.  
>"Well; I bet miss D would not think so.." Rachel replied<br>"Your miss D would get mad.." Quinn replied "And she's not as great as you make her to be.."  
>"She is amazing Quinn…" Rachel rolled her eyes.<br>"You think to high of her, Rachel.." Quinn replied

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Brittany turned to Sara.<br>"Good morning Brittany.." Sara smiled "How are you?"  
>"I have a question.." Brittany smiled back. "Why did you trust the bold guy after you knew he was not Locke? It doesn't make sense, it wasn't smart.."<br>"Brittany.." Sara turned to her "I'm not in Lost.."  
>"Yeah, I was not okay with you staying on the island. I be no one was.." Brittany replied "Kate shouldn't have taken your song. I was going to sing a song about it in the musical, but Artie won't let me. He's boring.."<br>"Brittany my name is Sara.." Sara looked in Brittany's eyes. "Claire is a character on a show, played by Emilie DeRavin. Good?"  
>"But miss Sylverster said that you went here to do the smoke monsters bidding. But I told her it wasn't true, since he's dead.." Brittany replied "And you're my favorite. And can I have your autograph, I want to prove my mother that I met Claire Littleton."<br>"Brittany I'm not on Lost.." Sara raised an eyebrow.

"but you are a star.." Brittany replied "On lost.."  
>"No, I'm on Broadway." Sara replied ""I'm a writer. Not an actor, Well, I used to ben, but then I stopped. And I.."<br>"Why?" Brittany stared at her. "I think you would be an amazing actor.."  
>"Because I like writing better.." Sara replied "And I was not the best on the block, so I stopped…"<br>"Makes sense.. Brittany turned away.

* * *

><p>"What you own?" Puck listened to the song. "Awesome man, I can do that. I could totally rock out the guitar. And we could bring it like this, the chicks will love it. But you are Mark."<br>"I know.." Blaine replied "Good plan on the guitar."  
>"So, let's practice.." Puck took his guitar. "Okay, first.."<br>"Here's the music.." Blaine handed it to him. "Okay, how long does it take you to get it?"

"I had to take guitar lessons for 7 years.." Puck replied "It's a secret that I still take them, don't tell anyone. Or I will throw you in a trash can. And you will be slushied every day;"  
>"Who would I tell?" Blaine raised an eyebrow "My invisible friend?"<p>

"okay.." Puck started to play  
>"Don't breath to deep.." Blaine sang.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, that's right.." Santana pulled Julie's hair in a high pony tail. "And now you look like me. And you should stop dressing like Berry. Put some color on. Wee needs to do some shopping Julie, you need style advice right now. If you do, then it will be okay. This guy will love you.."<br>"Cool!" Julie smiled  
>"So now we needs to work on your walk.." Santana turned to her. "It's all in the attitude, just walk with your head high. And you needs to insult people.."<br>"Like how?" Julie turned to her. "How do I needs to do that?"  
>"It's very easy junior…" Santana replied "We should practice on Finn, he needs to be insulted.."<p>

"So here it goes.." Santana stepped in front of her. "So, you sway your hips,.."  
>"sway hips.." Julie stepped behind Santana.<br>"So, when you sees your uncle.." Santana replied "You should say something about his addiction to vests.."

"He is addicted to vests!" Julie replied "We call him vest monster and home, and he's also addicted to ties and he was married to that stupid Terri.."  
>"So you needs to say that to Will.." Santana replied "So, now the last thing.."<br>"Can you do make up?" Julie turned to her..  
>"Do I needs to pencil your eyebrows.." Santana took her make up. "So here I'm going to give you a little make up. And then it's done.."<br>Santana started to move the makeup brush over the cheeks off the little girl. She noticed how Julie smiled while she applied the makeup. It took about 10 minutes.  
>"Done…" Santana replied. "Me needs to do one thing.."<br>Santana took a scissors from her bag. She slowly removed ten centimeters of the skirt, now it was a just above her knee. Santana grabbed a flower and put it in her hair.

"Now you are mini Santana.." Santana smiled "And whats you know about mini Santana?"  
>"Mini Santana insults Finn.." Julie smiled<br>"That's right.." Santana smiled "And Junior, after practice, we're going to insult Finn. It will be fun."

"Okay.." Sara smiled  
>"Santana are you still here?" Sara stepped in the room. "Julie what happened to your skirt?"<br>"I santanafied her.." Santana smiled "Isn't she cute?"  
>"Yes." Sara replied "Just your luck that this is your bad skirt."<br>"It's not anymore.." Santana smiled

"Okay, Jules, can you sit down?" Sara turned to Santana. "A girl like that.."

* * *

><p>"We should do .." Mike stopped "I have no idea…"<br>"Dancing trough live.." Artie replied "The guys version. Finn is Nessa."  
>"No, I'm not doing that…" Finn replied "I don't even know that song or that Nessa. I think we should do We're all in this together."<br>"Oh please.." Artie replied "High school musical is a joke."  
>"But it's a good song.." Finn replied "And I have no other song.<p>

"I think we should do a song off the wizard of Oz.." Rory replied "I love that musical.."  
>"Why not do A DS song?" Finn replied<br>"We can't do that.." Artie replied "That would look like we're trying to suck up to her. Like we need to do that to win."  
>"But they are good songs.." Finn replied "I think Voldemort, the rumor song will do it. We could do that.."<br>"Most of that songs are girls singing about how scared they are.." Mike replied "I'm not a girl."  
>"Dancing trough life had girls in it.." Rory replied<p>

"But it was not a girl driven song.." Mike replied "That V song is all girls, if we did the DS I would prefer Love complex issue."  
>"I love that song!" Artie replied "But we can't do that."<br>"So what do we do?"

"Grease lighting.." A voice sounded from the other side of the room. "The girls said you were here. And the song is perfect for this group."  
>"You transferred.." Finn replied " Guys, meet the winners."<br>"How do you know we'll win?" Artie spoke

"Well, Quinn is too lazy to come up with anything." Finn replied "Even Rachel won't be able to save that. Puck doesn't give a damn, he won't have dances. And Tina and Kurt, they will do some kind off cry song. So, we have no competition. And we'll be the best. Since we have a member for them. So, winners.."  
>"Yeah!" They laughed<p>

* * *

><p>"Will.." Shelby moved the picture in front of her face.<br>"Stop it Shelby.." Will took the picture and threw it over his shoulder.  
>"Touchy much?" Shelby replied "You know this is the truth, he could be the father.."<p>

"You know.." Will took the picture. "If he's the father, I get why she doesn't want Julie to know, he's a jerk. You know.."

"He's a jerk.." Shelby replied "He's not all that good coach. He wouldn't have gotten so far without Sunshine. And now he has a new star. Someone named Harmony. Her nick name is the Guyber baby, I have no idea why tough."  
>"Oh dear.." Will put his hand in front of his eyes.<p>

"We're going to beat them.." Shelby replied "And with we, I mean the troubletones. Will you can bring anyone it won't change the destiny of your group.."  
>"My sister is brilliant." Will replied "And you'll see that at sectionals when we beat you."<br>"You know, you're as weak as your weakest link.." Shelby replied "And Finn Hudson is very weak.."  
>"My sister has won more than 1 tony.." Will smiled "She beat you for the roll of Maureen, and she'll beat you again."<br>"You and your 10 kids?" Shelby raised an eyebrow "You don't scare me Will. Your sister she kind off terrifies me, but she's nice to me. Will these kids won't win. They don't know how to. I stole the only kids that mad your group champions."  
>"We still have Rachel.." Will smiled<br>"Will, I have her on my team in no time.." Shelby smiled "you'll see.."

* * *

><p>"There is Finn Junior.." Santana smiled "You know what we practiced."<br>"Hey Finney boy.." Santana smiled, Santana and Julie shook their ponytails. With a playful smile they stared at Finn.  
>"Hey Orca.." Sara smiled "I see Peta hasn't decided to throw you back in the ocean. "<br>"Yes, Finn.." Santana smiled "You sing like a drug addict.."  
>"And you dance like you've been asleep for years and just woke up.." Sara smiled<p>

"So, Finn my new friend is kick ass, and now I have another one to insult you.." Santana replied "Sees this little girl is very good, she mind be just as good as me in a year.."  
>"What's going on here?" It was Blaine's voice.<br>"Oh, hello gay boy fresh.." Santana smiled  
>"Hey Blaine.." Julie blushed "How are you Blaine? What are you doing here Blaine? Are.."<br>"Julie, you needs to insult him.." Santana replied "that's what we practice.."

"Oh, but I thought we just insulted Finn.." Julie replied "It's not all that fun anyway."  
>"Oh, I see.." Santana replied "Blaine is gay, you know what that means little girl. He likes boys, he likes Kurt. So, he will never fall for a girl.<br>"Santana!" Blaine turned to her.  
>"Well, .." Santana turned towards Blaine. "What's it gay boy fresh?"<p>

"Did you need to do that?" Blaine replied "She's 12."  
>"She was supposed to be my clone.." Santana replied "but I guess she likes Blaine better.."<br>"Then why did you tell her I was gay?" Blaine replied "She had a crush on me. Can't you let the girl fantasy? She's just 12. 12 years old."  
>"Well, I wasn't lying.." Santana replied "I was going to make her mini Santana. And you just wanted to make her your little slave and I stopped that. Now I can go back and she can be Mini Santana."<br>"She's Sara Danniels' daughter, she's going to be pissed off when I tell her what you did.." Blaine replied

"You wouldn't do that taddletoe.." Santana replied

* * *

><p>"What's going on little girl?" Brittany sat down next to a crying Julie. "What happened to you? You don't need to cry? You should just smile, everything will be fine.."<br>"He doesn't like me.." Julie stared up at her. "The boy I like doesn't like me.."  
>"Then that boy is just stupid.." Brittany sat down. "You're like very pretty, and I would totally make out with you if you were older."<br>"What?" Julie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that this guy is an idiot.." Brittany replied "No guy is worth crying about. And what was his name?"  
>"Blaine.." Julie stared up at her.<br>"He is very cute.." Brittany smiled "I had a crush on his to, but Kurt and him make such a cute couple. And you know there are better guys, who are more your age?"  
>"Santana is a bitch.." Julie replied "I didn't like insulting people.."<br>"Well, she's nice.." Brittany replied "When you get to know here, I see you have been Santanafied, she must care for you. She doesn't do that with anyone. She never helps people. And you should be glad, now you know anything. You are the daughter of Sara Danniels right?"  
>"You know Brittany.." Julie stared at her. "You're not stupid, you're actually smart."<p>

"Thank you.." Brittany replied  
>"Brittany.;" Santana stepped towards her. "Julie.."<br>"Santana.." Brittany stared at her with a strict look. "Isn't there something you need to say?"  
>"I'm sorry I told you that Blaine was gay…" Santana rolled her eyes. "And I'm sorry I made you insult Finn. But you have to admit it was kind of fun."<br>"Okay, it was kind of fun.." Julie smiled "And he can't dance.."  
>"That's right J." Santana smiled "And I see you met my.."<p>

"Girlfriend.." Julie smiled "You make a very cute couple."  
>"You needs to tell no one.." Santana replied<br>"Santana likes the inside of her closet.." Brittany smiled "Julie is a smart ass after all."  
>"Well, as long as you're in there with her.." Julie smiled<br>"Junior has a point.." Santana replied

"If you were older you could replace Quinn.." Brittany replied "We could be the unholy trio again. Santana would be the hot one now.."  
>"Hey!" Santana turned to Brittany "Wasn't I the hot one to begin with?"<br>"Yes, you were Santana." Brittany smiled

* * *

><p>"Okay, you guys must have worked hard on your idea." Sara stepped in front of the group. "But there can only be one winner, there are a couple judges in the back. They are some of my friends, they went to Julliard with me. And they are happy to judge your work."<br>"We are going to destroy the competition.." Quinn said "Me, Rachel and the skanks are going to kick ass. And you won't be able to stop her."  
>"Wrong Q." Puck replied "Me and my buddy here will destroy you, our number rocks. And we are the best singers of the Kurt."<br>"That's not right.." Finn replied "We and our secret new guest are going to win.."

"Who is this new secret guest?" Kurt turned to them.  
>"Miss D. And we joined groups.." Finn replied "We only have one number prepared."<br>"That's okay, Finn.." Sara smiled  
>"Well, they won't be able to win.." Rachel stood up. "We rock."<br>"That's right." The skanks stood up. "Can we go first?"  
>"Sure…" Sara replied "Go ahead."<p>

Slowly the group moved out of the room. They drove in window like frames. It almost looked like they were in prison. Will smiled.  
>"I know what song they're doing.." the man next to Sara wisphered to her.<br>"I know, I love this song." Sara whispered back.  
>"What are they doing?" Emma turned to Will "What the hell are they doing?"<p>

"And now the 5 marry murderesses of the cook county jail in their rendition of the cell block tango." The boy stepped up with a microphone. He left the scene after he had spoken the words.  
>"Pop!" Quinn took the bars, she stared in front of her"<br>"Six!" now Ronnie stepped in front the rest of them. She was one of the skanks, Kurt didn't dare to look at her. They were not people he liked.  
>"Squish!" now it was Sheila who stepped in front of the people, she looked mad. And she stared at everyone.<br>"Cicero." The Mack put a cigarette her mouth.  
>"Lipschitz!" Rachel grabbed the bars.<p>

They repeated the words, as they tried to do some kind of sexy dance. They were wearing red tango dresses, that reached just above the knee. Quinn obviously knew how to subtil, but the rest were almost over the top. Yet it still looked believable.'  
>"He had it coming." They sang together. They swayed their hips at the rhythm of the music. "He had it coming,he only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there,If you'd have seen it."<p>

"They're really good.." Blaine whispered to Kurt.  
>"Sexy.." Kurt replied "The choreography is not better than ours."<p>

"You know how people have these little habit?That get you down. Like Bernie" Quinn spoke. A guy walked on the scene. She stepped toward him, she spun her arm around his neck. Slowly she started to dance. "Bernie like to chew , not chew. I came home this one day And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie layin'on the couch, drinkin' a beer."

At the moment Quinn turned herself around and hang against the man, he slowly hang toward the other side. "and chewin'. No, not chewin'.Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
>I said, "you pop that gum one more time..."and he did…"<p>

Quinn showed her mad eyes. She slowly moved her leg up, making a split in the air. She smiled. . "So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..." She moved her hands towards his head. "...into his head"

"Wow.." Kurt replied "I can't do that.."  
>"They are good.." Blaine smiled "Really good."<p>

"He had it coming" Quinn threw the guy on the floor, and dance just like in the movie. She smiled, she knew she was doing fine. The girls sang along with her. "He had it coming  
>He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there,If you'd have heard itI betcha you would, Have done the same!"<br>"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago." Sheila stepped from the darkness. Another guy appeared, Quinn was dancing the tango. Sheila laid her arm around the guys shoulders "and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living 'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have then I found out,"Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not onlywas he married...oh, no, he had six wives.."

"One of those Mormons, you know. So that." Sheila moved over the stage, in the same way. She was doing tango like moves, slowly she put her arms around the guy and hang down. "night, when he came home, I fixed him. his drink as know, some guys just can't hold.."  
>She moved a red piece of fabric around his neck, and turned around him. "their arsenic"<p>

"Hah! He had it coming." Quinn and Sheila moved on doing their tanog. "He had it coming  
>He took a flower in its then he used he abused it. It was a murder<br>But not a crime!"

"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen" Ronnie stepped from the darkness. She moved towards the guy, and started and put her arm around him. She moved away and moved in a circle

"carvin' up the chicken for dinner,minding my own business ,and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman,'he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin','you been screwin the milkman. 'And then he ran into my knife…" She moved back to him, and pulled him in her arms. She put a red piece of fabric around his waist. Then she pushed him away." He ran into my knife ten times.."

She started to pull the fabric again, and put her leg over it. The man fell to the floor, and the rest of them continued the tango  
>"If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it." They sang, while they were dancing. "I<br>My sister, Veronica and  
>I had this double betcha you would have done the same!"<p>

"Me and my husband, Charlie,." The Mack move in front of them. She stepped next to the guy. "My sister traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks."  
>She did some acrobatic movements. "one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles,<br>back flips,flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero,  
>the three of us, boozin' andhavin' a few laughswhen we run out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen-the spread eagle…" The mac did the same split as Quinn already did.<p>

"Well, I was in such a state of shock,.." She reached beneath her dress to reveal a red ribbon "I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead.  
>"They had it coming," the girls started to tango all at the same time. After a few minutes, they pushed the guys away. They started to dance, they pulled the cage with Rachel in the middle of the stage. For a moment they turned around it. "They had it coming. They had it coming all along. I didn't do it. But if I'd done could you tell me that I was wrong?"<br>"They had it coming." The Mack sang, the girls repeated her words. They kept turning around

"I loved Alvin Lipschitz…" The guys pulled away the window. Rachel stood up. "more than I can possibly was a real artistic guy...sensitive... a painter. But He was always trying  
>to find 'd go out every night looking for himself and on the way he found Tina,<br>Santana, Brittanay and Blaine."  
>"I guess you can say we broke" Rachel moved a piece of red fabric around his neck. She stared the audience in a mad way. "up because of artistic differences .He saw himself as alive<br>and I saw him dead." The boy fell down.

"They're really good.." Finn whispered to Artie. "I don't think our surprised will make the group this enthusiastic. "  
>"You know, I didn't seen Quinn and Rachel as competition. I guess we were wrong.." Artie replied<br>"that is just.." Mike replied "Wow.."

"That was it.." Rachel said smiling after the music ended.  
>"Beat that.." the Mack replied with an ironic smile.<br>"Is anyone else terrified?" Kurt turned to Tina.  
>"That was awesome.." Sara stood up. "Are you going to join the new Directions."<br>"We will.." Sheila replied "If one of our groups gets a kind off solo.."  
>"That's good.." Sara replied "Very good, amazing. I couldn't do this in my first year of Julliard. You were amazing."<br>"Yes.." Will replied "I wish Shelby would have seen that, we're going to win.."

"Is she that bitch tall brunette?" the Mack spoke "Cause I hate her. Always mentioning something bad about me."  
>"She's my mom.." Rachel spoke "She's not that bad."<br>"Oh, now it explains why you look like it.." the Mack replied

"Are you Sara Daniels from the DS musical?" It was the Mack's voice. "It was an amazing musical, the only musical I can bare looking at. Because it has rock in it."  
>"Yep, that's me.." Sara smiled "Who's next?"<br>"We're not going to follow that.." Finn replied "How can we follow that? We're.."

"We'll follow it." Puck stood up. "Come on Blaine, buddy.. We're good, just not that much sexiness and girls. But still.."  
>"We chose a song from the musical Rent.." Blaine spoke "Because it defines what we like. Puck likes Rock, and I like anything with music. Plus and are kind of like us. Puck is the rocker, while I'm more like ."<br>"That's right Blaine.." Kurt replied  
>"We'll be singing the rock song what you own, when comes back to New York. Since he went to Santa Fe, and it's explaining what they are going through." Puck explained.<p>

Puck took his guitar, and started to play the tune.  
>"Don't breath to deep, don't think all day. Dive in to work. Drive the other way. That drip of hurts, that pint of shame. Goes away just play the game." Blaine sang "You're living in America at the end of the millennia. You're living in America leave your conscience at the tone. And when you're living in America at the end of the millennia, you're what you own."<p>

"The filmmaker cannot see" Puck sang  
>"And the songwriter cannot hear" Blaine replied<br>" I see Mimi everywhere" Puck touched the strings of his guitar and turned to Blaine.  
>"Angel's voice is in my ear"<br>"Just tighten those shoulders " Puck stood a bit straight  
>"Just clench your jaw til you frown" Blaine replied<br>"Just don't let go " They sang together "Or you may drown"

"You're living in America. At the end of the millennium. You're living in America" Puck stepped on the table " Where it's like the Twilight Zone. You're living in America. At the end of the millennium. You're what you own."  
>"So I own not a notion.." Blaine opened his arms, while Puck jumped on the table "I escape and ape content I don't own emotion - I rent "<p>

"What was it about that night? What was it about that night ?Connection?" They sang, not together. It almost sounded like an ego. " In an isolating age,for once the shadows gave way to light. For once the shadows gave way to light For once I didn't disengage."

"Quinn they're amazing.." Rachel whispered. "Really.."  
>"Rachel, come on they hardly dance.." Quinn replied "We were ten times better."<br>"We were, but I love this song." Rachel replied

" Angel - I hear you - I hear itI see it - I see it!" Blaine stared to the sky. "My film!"  
>"Mimi I see you - I see itI hear it" Puck jumped of the table " I hear It! My song! "Alexi " Blaine sang<br>"One song.." Puck stepped to the front " Glory.."  
>"Call me a hypocrite" Blaine could hear Puck sing Mimi "I need to finish my own film I quit!"<p>

Dying in America. A the end of the millennium. We're dying in America, To come into our own. " They sang together "And when you're dying in America! At the end of the millennium You're not alone! I'm not alone! I'm not alone!"  
>"Amazing you guys.." Will stood up. "Both songs came from anger. And I have an apology, I didn't think you guys would be able to do it this well. Rachel and Quinn brought in members, Puck and Blaine proved that being different is good. That's what Rent is about being different."<br>"Rent is about life having an end.." Sara replied "About living each day as you're last. And also about being different."

"So, who's next?" Will replied "Finns group or Kurt's group."  
>"I want to see the super secretive group.." Quinn replied "Whenever they were practicing we couldn't come in 10 miles from the auditorium. Kurt almost hit me in the nose."<br>"You were lucky I missed " Kurt smiled "I guess we're up. Prepare to be amazed."  
>"We sure are Kurt.." Sara smiled<p>

The auditorium became dark. In the middle of the stage there were 9 girls. Tina was one of them. Slowly the music started to play. They started to turn around Tina.  
>"People everywhere , a sense of expectation hangin' in the air . Givin' out a spark Across the room your eyes are glowin' in the dark " the girls sang. They were still turned around Tina, who was singing along with the words.<br>"And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end ,Masters of the scene." The boys appeared from the darkness. "We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more . You know what I mean"

The moved together in a way that reminded them of salsa. Two girls were turning around Tina, and they danced together. Voulez-vous (aha!)" The dance around Tina. "Take it now or leave it (aha!) Now is all we get (aha!) Nothing promised, no regrets Voulez-vous (aha!)  
>Ain't no big decision (aha!) You know what to do (aha!) La question c'est voulez-vous<br>Voulez-vous"

"I know what you think . The girl means business so I'll offer her a drink . Lookin' mighty proud ." Kurt stepped away from the girl, and moved towards Tina. He started to dance with her. The other girl moved with the other two around Tina. "I see you leave your table, pushin' through the crowd.  
>"I'm really glad you came, you know the rules, you know the game " the girls moved away from the boys<br>"Master of the scene ." They all moved towards Tina and started to mover around her." We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more . You know what I mean"

They repeated the verse. They boys still turned around Tina. The girls were dancing together, in the same way they had in the same verse.  
>"And here we go again, we know the start, we know the end Masters of the scene .We've done it all before and now we're back to get some more." They picked up Tina and carried her to the outside of the circle " You know what I mean."<br>They repeated the chorus once more again. They now danced in groups together. The boys were in the inner circle, there were also some girls there. When the music ended the girls were hanging down.  
>"Wow.." Sara clapped in her hands. "I liked this, because in the cell block tango, you sing things by yourself. You did the opposite, you sang everything together. Good job, boys."<br>"Wow.." Will replied "You are.."  
>"We're the drama club.." A girl said "and we are joining Glee club, because the drama club has been closed."<br>"You can join West Side story if you want.." Sara replied "Good actors, singers and dancers are always welcome. You are triple treats. Good job."

"Do we need to go after that?" Finn stared at Sara "We're not as good, we didn't find 14 new members, our chorography is not that good, and the only thing we have is an old car."  
>"Come on Finn.." Mike pushed him. "We'll show them, maybe she likes us better.."<br>"Right.." Artie replied "Let's show them how you do it.."  
>"Bring it.." Quinn smiled<br>"You're not on drugs again?" Will turned to the kids.  
>"Nope.." Rachel replied "None of us."<p>

"Okay…" Finn stepped on the stage. "First of all, we didn't get 14 dancers, or 3 awesome singer. Or guys that can dance amazing. But we did get someone.."  
>"A guy that's all dear to us.." Mike said "Give it up for Sam Evans, who transferred back to McKenley."<p>

"We have a number that tells us who were are.." Finn replied "A song that I liked when I was younger. All us guys dance to it. Ladies and gentleman, grease lighting."

"Why this car is automatic." Artie was sitting next to the car. The other boys were standing on it. They started at each other.  
>"It's systematic" Mike sang<br>"It's hydromatic" Finn sang  
>"Why it's a grease lightning (Grease lightning)" Sam jumped off the car.<p>

"We'll get some overhead lifters and four barrel quads " Sam sang, he moved in a weird way. Just like John Trovalta in Grease "oh yeah  
>"Keep talking whoa keep talking" the other boys were standing around the car.<p>

"Fuel injection cutoffs and chrome plated rods oh yeah." Now Finn got on the car. He started to dance in the same way Sam had.  
>"I'll get her ready, i'll kill to get her ready" The other boys sang<br>"With the four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door. "Mike pointed to the car. "You know that ain't no shit we'll be getting lots of tit. In Grease Lightning.  
>"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go" the other boys sang together.<p>

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile." Finn sang, they dance like the guys in Grease. Rachel almost wanted to roll her eyes.  
>"Grease lightning go grease lightning" the boys moved their hands.<br>"Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial" Sam sang  
>"You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning" Artie moved around the car. While the guys dance around him.<br>"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go" They sang together.

"We'll get some purple hued tailpipes and some thirty inch fins" Mike sang  
>"oh yeah" the boys repeated<br>"We'll pound 'em in the dashboard and duel muffler twins" Finn sang once more again;  
>"With new pistons, plugs and shocks I can get off my rocks .You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon. Grease lightning." They sang together.<br>They repeated the chorus once more again. The rest of the kids had started to dance along them. They weren't on stage, but they were dancing on their own place.

"Super.." Sara stood up. "Finn, this was amazing. Choreography is fun, but this had it to. Just not like the first group or the second. This was more spontaneous. Good job."  
>"Okay..;" Will replied "My sister gets the hard task of deciding who wins. Together with her college buddies. Whoever wins, we'll learn that number for sectionals."<br>"That's right.." Sara replied "And after that, we'll discuss the other three songs. You can perform 4 to 5 songs on sectionals. We will pick 3 more songs."  
>"Good.." Rachel stood up. "I think we should do a song by Michael Jackson."<br>"Good idea.;" Quinn added "Shelby won't even think about that, she only brings music without a soul. I mean she did when she was with vocal Adrenaline. They don't forget their ways."  
>"Good.." Sara replied "Michael Jackson. What number?"<p>

"I think ABC.." Tina raised her finger. "It's a super song, and we can perform it on a nice way."  
>"I like ABC.." The Mack replied on almost a to cool way. "And since I like it, we can do it. Good idea, Asian chick."<br>"The name is Tina." She smiled

"Okay, we're going to take a break of 15 minutes.;" Sara smiled "We'll be back with the results."

* * *

><p><strong>Julliard guy: Sara, how do we figure out who wins? I don't know, I don't know who to vote for!<br>Sara: Aah! I think Quinn, Tina, Puck, Finn, I don't know. What do I do?  
>Me: Sara, you'll know what to do. But the people need to review, reviews feed Sara's inspiration. The more reviews, the more she knows. Good? Yes!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hey,

I guess this is a very long chapter. I put First time and Mash off together. And there's Shelby/Rachel interaction. I deal with Finn and Santana's story. And Sue will try to get on Sara's lest nerve. Who would win the mash off completion? (The troubletones or the New Directions). The next chapter deals with Julie's father, Santana coming out and the whole Yes/No episode. Since that fits in here better. Sectionals will be there in the 7th chapter. Stick with me, until that. Don't forget to vote for Julie's father on my profile. You guys think that either Dustin or Carl will be the father. Tell me in a review who would be the best father. And why you want him to be the father. I have storylines for both of them, and they both bring tension. So I'm happy. Josh Groban is still in to, but no one voted for him. If you want him to be the father, go vote for him! Thank you for the attention for this story, it's so much fun to write. And it gives me a reason to keep watching Glee. And don't worry, I'll keep Shelby around. She's too damn interesting. From now on I'm going to Ship Quindepence, I don't know what I will do later. I guess Sam and Puck can battle over Quinn. I love both of them with her for different reason. May the best guy win. And Mercedes need a new man. But I won't deal with that in a couple of episodes. And one thing, I hate what Finn did in the mash off.. I think Finn gets away with anything. So he won't get always here.

Enjoy this chapter,  
>and review,<br>Reviews make my day,  
>Thank you for following this story,<p>

Tempe Geller.

Sara can you repeat what they have to do?

SARA: I think they know it by now. They have to review. They know that!

* * *

><p>5. I'm not that girl…<p>

So here's what you missed on Glee. Will Shuester sister turned up out of nowhere, turns out that she broke up with her husband and Will is worried about her. Brittany, Santana and Mercedes left for the troubletones, that's why Will practically begged his sister to train the new directions. But he doesn't know that she also trains Sugar to be a better singer. And then she pretty much started a completion to get the kids motivated. And now she has to pick a winner, one thing is sure. There are like 20 new members for the New Directions, and they're ready to destroy the troubletones.  
>On other terms Shelby, Will and Emma are trying to find out who Julie's father is. And Julie is becoming a little version of Santana. And that's what you missed on Glee.<p>

_You see, many people have told me how amazing I am. But there's a difference between getting compliments and taking them. Take Rachel Berry for an instance, she's so secure and not that well liked. While I Sara Daniels have everything, and I can't seem to believe in anything. Take this competition for an instant, I was supposed to know in 15 minutes. But, what did I do? I told them the results would be up in a week, how do you turn someone down? The play, I guess it would be hard. But with Artie as an assistant, it's okay.  
>Okay, here's the point. I like directing, but sometimes it can be so hard. Take dresses for an instance, I pick them out before the show has even started. Sometimes the actors hate them. But who cares? But the thing I hate the most about musicals.. <em>

"Miss D.." It was Santana's voice. "I know you are busy, but this color, it doesn't do well for my complexion. You see I'm not a blue type of girl."  
>"Santana, that's not your dress.." Sara took it in her hands. "That's Quinns dress.."<br>"Miss D.." Quinn came up the stage. "I don't like red! I hate red."  
>"Now Santana, that is your dress.." she took the dress for Quinn. "Quinn here you go.."<p>

"Miss D.." Brittany came on the stage. "I think you made a mistake, since this dress doesn't seem to fit me. I don't know what's wrong with it."  
>"Okay.." walked towards Brittany. She stared at the dress. "Brittany, can you put the dress on my desk. I'll make some changes to it."<br>"Miss D.." Rachel stepped on the stage. "

_Okay, that's what I hate. I ripped my dress, I can't find my anything, I don't like this, yada, yada. It seems like 3 weeks before the show, people well.. start looking for trouble. Fix dresses, check scenes._

__"Sara.." A man stepped towards her. "2 of the lamps seem to be broken. What do you want me to do?"  
>"I don't know, fix them." Sara replied "Hire someone to fix them."<br>"But there's no money to fix it.." he replied "All the budget went to other things on the musical. They worked fine yesterday, it's just after Sue used the auditorium they're broken."

_You know when you do a musical, you shouldn't worry about people sabotaging your stage. Well, I have one. It's called Sue Sylvester. _

"Sue, what did you do to the lights?" Sara stormed in to her office.  
>"Hello, teenage whore.." Sue stared at up at her. "Did you get knocked up on the road to my office? Or not? I guess.."<br>"Sue, don't do that, you did something to my lights and I know it." Sara replied  
>"Oh, yeah, I dropped two of them.." Sue replied "It was only an accident. But they looked fine."<br>"Do you know how expensive this lights are?" Sara turned to her. "Do you?"  
>"Yeah, and you as Regina Rich should be able to pay for them.." Sue turned to her. "Are do you want extra money to go to the art program?"<br>"Sue, you are sabotaging me on purpose.." Sara replied  
>"You can't prove that.." Sue replied "I'm merely proving that you can't handle directing a play. And this is just the beginning, you boarded the Sue Sylvester Horror train."<br>"What did I even to do you?" Sara turned to her. "I never crossed you, I don't steal your budget."

"You are the kind I fight in my campaign…" Sue walked closer "The light bubbly person that makes money out of our dreams. You tell these kids things that aren't right. You're a liar. Singing songs doesn't make your life better.."  
>"You have no idea what life is about.." Sara replied<br>"Oh, yeah I do.." Sue stepped in front of her. "Unlike you, I know what it's like. You only know that light side of it. You live for this.."

"I know nothing about life.." Sara turned away. "You know what, my husband cheated on me because I was never home. He doesn't want anything to do with either Willow or Aaron, because he never wanted a child be begin with. My marriage was dead before it even began. I can't say one positive thing about me, when someone sees me all they notice is that I'm pretty. And I got pregnant at 15. Before that I was tormented at High school, I was the sister off. I never was a person. I skipped a couple of grades, so no one in my classes was the same age as me. I didn't find anyone that understood me, and my parents have been ignoring that I exist since Julie is born. But yeah, life's easy for me. You think life is easy for me? Everyone walks around like I had it so easy to get up there. I had to work my way to the top! I worked hard, I disserved any penny I made."  
>"Well, you think it's hard.." Sue turned to her. "I'll see if your that great as people tell you to be."<p>

"Miss D.." Rachels voice came from outside the door. "My dress it's ripped.."  
>"Prove yourself.." Sue hang closer "Miss legend."<br>"I'll be right there.." Sara stood up.  
>"Go, don't want that play to suck." Sue replied "Go find out in what dresses I put my scissors." £<p>

_Oh dear god!_

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing here, Mister Schue?" Burt Hummel got downstairs. "I can't say I was expecting you. I want to congratulate you on hiring Sara Daniels, Kurt can't shut up about her. He says her hair is flawless."<br>"That's my sister for you.." Will smiled "She's very pretty. Very."

so proud that one Broadway girl liked it."  
>"Well Kurt is talented.." Will sat down. "I wanted to talk to you about Sue, she's running for congress. She's boycotting the arts, I thought you could run against her. You are.."<br>"What about your sister?" Burt turned to her. "She's popular. She should run against her."  
>"One, Sue can be pretty destructive. She just separated from her husband, and it's not that she needs the pressure. I just don't want Sue to use anything in her past against her." Will replied "I mean getting pregnant at 15, arts. She's going to burn her to the ground, and that's the last thing I want for my baby sister. So, I think you should.."<br>"Okay,.." Burt replied "I think it's stupid she's boycotting arts, I don't know what Kurt would have done without Glee. It's most important thing in his day.."

"Okay, I'm your official campaign manager.." Will smiled  
>"So much time in your hands?" Burt turned to him.<br>"You know, I only have 4 Spanish lessons this year." Will replied "My sister took over the Glee club, so now I hardly have work with searching for solo's. She took over all the work.."  
>"Your sister is a busy bee.." Burt replied "Writing, directing Glee, the musical, and she has a child."<br>"Julie Anne, Willow and Aaron." Will replied "Although Emma played babysit last night. I think she's warming up to the idea of a family. Willow is the cutest little thing. Julie Anne comes over, but she's been Santanafied, so she adds an S to anything she says. Although she tries that."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Tonight, tonight it all began tonight." Rachel sang "I saw you and the world went away. Tonight, tonight, there's only you tonight. What you are, what you do what you say.."<br>"Today ,a day I had the feeling a miracle would happen. I know now I was right.." Blaine sang**_

"_**For here you are, and what is just a world, is a star.." They sang together. "Tonight…" **_

"Amazing vocals.." Sara turned to them. "I just lack some feeling, you should really try to understand. You should try to imagine that you are them…"  
>"Well, I agree.." Artie replied "This song is about sexual awaking, as is the whole musical.."<br>"No, it's not.." Sara turned to him. "West Side Story is clearly about gang violence and first loves. I miss that innocent love between you too, it can be sexy but.."

"But they still lack passion.." Artie replied "I mean have you two actually?"  
>"Are you suggesting they go outside and have sex?" Sara rolled her eyes. "for one you don't have to experience the role to play it. I played Maureen, and I never went gay.."<br>"Well, that's outside the point.." Artie replied  
>"No it's not." Sara turned to him. "So, if I get you right, I should go out there, strip, do drugs and stuff. Then I will be prepared to play Mimi in Rent."<br>"No.." Artie replied "I was just saying that you should live something to understand.."

"Okay, here's what I did.." Sara turned to them. "You just think about your first love, how it made you feel. How crazy it made you. That is the feeling I need on the stage. Blaine, you can't wait to see Rachel again. You haven't see her in such a long time. Think about Kurt when you sing this."  
>"Well.." Artie replied<br>"Zip it!" Sara turned to him with mad eyes.  
>"We'll work on that.." Rachel smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Finn.." Rachel turned around to corner to find Finn standing there. "So?"<br>"Rache, you won't believe it.." Finn smiled "There's this guy, he's coming to the school. I forgot what his name is, but he's giving out a scholarship for people on the football team.."  
>"And you're the quarterback.." Rachel smiled "You have to get noticed, and there's no football in NYDA.."<br>"And the school is in New York.." Finn smiled "If I get in, we could see each other every day!"  
>"Oh.." Rachel smiled<p>

She stared in to the other side of the hallway. She could see Sara struggling with some heavy things. But it didn't come to her that she mind need help. Instead she was thinking about Artie's comment. Should she even think about it?  
>"Rache?" Finn stared at her. "Is something wrong?"<br>"Well, maybe.." Rachel replied "There is. You know, we are practicing for West Side Story. And Miss Daniels told me I lacked passion. And then Artie mentioned that it was about sexual awakening. He basically told us to have sex.."  
>"And Miss Daniels did she go along with it?" Finn stared at her. "I mean you can't do anything the character does. I mean if you play Angel, do you have to dress up like a girl every day?"<br>"That was what Miss Daniels said…" Rachel replied "Only she was mentioning the drug problem of Mimi. Which I wouldn't want to go through.."  
>"You don't look like a Mimi.." Finn smiled<p>

"I'm a mezzo-soprano.." Rachel smiled "This little ducky is playing Maureen.."  
>"The lesbian chick?" Finn raised an eyebrow. "You know the one that flashes her ass during La Vie Bohéme?"<br>"I'm impressed you know that.." Rachel replied "I'm impressed you know Rent.."

"Rache.." Finn smiled "You showed me Rent about 17 times, saying it gets better any time. I know what it's about, you know that."  
>"I can't wait to play Maureen.." Rachel smiled "and you would be an awesome Angel.."<p>

"Wait, I have to wear a wig and make out with a guy?" Finn raised an eyebrow.  
>"Fame has it tolls.." Rachel smiled<br>"So, what did Miss D say.." Finn turned to her. "After the whole sex thing. Did she say anything."  
>"Yes, that I should think about how you made me feel.." Rachel replied "How love makes me feel, first loves. That kind of stuff.."<br>"She's right.." Finn replied "You get her. You've been through the things Maria has been through.;"

"That's right.." Rachel replied "Accept, the shooting at the end, I haven't lived through that. But I can understand what it would be like."  
>"See…" Finn smiled "You shouldn't do something because a crazy guy in a wheel chair says so. You do things on your own time, and if that's today. Fine by me. Or in ten years, good."<br>"Thanks Finn.." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"Let me keep that open.." Sara stared at the guy holding the door open. "I've never been to this place. It's so big.."<br>"Then you haven't seen Broadway.." She smiled "Thanks, Sara Daniels."  
>"Cooter Menkins.." He smiled<p>

"Oh you're the big shot football trainer.." Sara smiled "I hate your kind, you make my stage look bad. Football players get invited to every part in New York, while I'm still plus one.."  
>"You know what they say.." he replied "Sports make the world go around…"<p>

"God damn it!" Sara screamed.  
>"Did I do something wrong?" He stepped back. "I didn't know you were that pissed off about coaches…"<br>"No.." Sara turned around, showing him a dress.

"Nice dress, is the red supposed to be on it?" Cooter raised an eyebrow. "If it is.."  
>"No, The wicked bitch of Mckenley High is trying to destroy my musical, but I'm not letting her get to me. I'm going to fight her every single day.."<br>"There's a wicked bitch.." He turned to her.  
>"Yes, she's out do destroy the arts.." Sara replied "I don't consider Cheerleading performing. I used to ice skate, pairs. I was thrown in the air to, it's twice as dangerous on ice.."<p>

"So have you performed in actual musicals?" Cooter stared at her. "I heard you were a famous Broadway person, so what plays did you do?"  
>"Rent, I was Maureen.." Sara replied "Then there was a one time performance of the wizard of Oz, I was the wicked witch of the West. Ironically, I was her in Wicked to. Some small performances like West Side Story. That's about it. And now I'm a famous Broadway writer, and the dust beneath Barbra Streisand's shoe as some magazine called me.."<br>"Well, you are ten times as famous as me.." Cooter replied

"You should be glad.." Sara replied "Okay, I think I should check what she did now.."  
>"Yeah,.." he replied "I have to go anyways."<p>

* * *

><p>"This tension between the two groups.." Shelby replied "It's driving me insane. Santana is always coming up with mean things to bring your group down.."<br>"I see Sue rubbed off on her.." Will smiled "But I think you're right, my group has been working hard. So the hostility is not their fault.."  
>"Yeah, I have heard of your clown competition." Shelby replied "It sounded stupid."<br>"Trust me.." Will replied "It was.."

"So, do you know a way to solve this thing?" Shelby turned to him.  
>"Whenever we wanted to get along, we used mash ups.;" Will replied "The kids love it, let's make it a competition between our groups."<br>"What is going on here?" Sara sat down. "What's it you guys are taking about without me?"  
>"A mash up completion.." Shelby smiled "I hope you're up to it.."<br>"Will!" Sara stared at him. "I don't have time for this childish need to put music together and pretend it's still as amazing as the original. You have to admit, mash up's don't always work."  
>"You're just scared to lose.." Shelby replied<p>

"Oh, yeah.." Sara replied "Between Sue destroying my stage, my probs and my actors. I have to take on an idiotic mash up completion I can't handle. I'm not in to mash ups, I'm going to pass, Will you are free to take this one.."  
>"Sue is destroying your stage?" Will stared at her. "Tell me about it?"<br>"She single handed dropped two 400 dollar lamps, so I bought new ones from my own money. So now she has splashed paint all over my dresses, and destroyed anything that can't be washed off. She's testing me.." Sara replied "And I don't like it! I can only do so much before I lose my mind!"

"Hey teenage mom, But face, and cash whore.." Sue sat down. "How did you like the paint joke?"  
>"Sue, this is not funny anymore." Sara replied "I'm so going to kick your ass if you ever do that again. Stay away from my stage, or I will end you.."<br>"Hey.." Sue smiled "I'm not scared off you."

* * *

><p>"Why were we all called here?" the New directions stared at the troubletones.<br>"Who are these clowns and how did you get them to join this group?" Santana smiled "Finn you look pretty sad. You should wait until we get your mommy.."  
>"The girls who don't wash their selves are here to.." Brittany replied<br>"And you knows what they say.." Santana replied "Me woulds be pissed off to, if there was no talent in my body.."

"Can I beat her up?" the Mack turned to her.  
>"Mackenzie, calm down.." Sheila replied "That chick is not worth it. We're the better group.."<br>"Oh, who nominated you for queen of the world?" Santana stared at her. "Mercedes the sequel? I guess Rachel needed more back up, for her sad voice.."  
>"Well, Santana.." Rachel replied "Come on guys, we're out of here..<p>

"_**It's been a long time since I came around.." Shelby appeared form the other side of the stage "It's been a long time but I'm back in town. This time I'm not leaving without you."  
>"Just you and I.." Will sang "Sharing our love together, and I know in time, we'll build the dreams we treasure. We'll be alright. Just you and I.." <strong>_

The song went on. Shelby sat down on the piano, touching the keys. She stared around, she saw Rachel. Sometimes giving her a little smile. Maybe that was because she was staring at Finn. Shelby turned back to her piano. She didn't have a bond with Rachel, that was what Rachel thought she wanted. But it wasn't. It wasn't at all. In her mind, Rachel was just like Beth. Her baby girl. The music played in her head, even way after everyone had left.  
>"Shelby.." Rachels voice sounded from the other side of the stage. "I.. Can I.. I don't know what to say.. I just don't know how.."<br>"Spit it out Rachel.." Shelby smiled "There is nothing you can say that can shock me."  
>" I have been thinking about taking the next step in my relationship with Finn.." Rachel sat down next to her. "I thought about asking the girls, but I didn't think that's be good. I mean Tina is honest, but Brittany can barely remember how to put on her clothes. And I don't dare to talk to miss D.."<br>"So.." Shelby replied  
>"I figured.." Rachel smiled "You see I'm to embarrassed to talk to my dad's, they would also get pissed that I was thinking about it. I just thought since you are my mom.."<br>"That you would ask me.."

"As a person, a teacher.." Shelby replied "I would tell you to be careful. Use protection, anything. I won't encourage you to do it, since I'm supposed to support abstinence. So I would tell you not to sleep with him.."  
>"Okay.." Rachel turned away.<br>"But as your mom…" Shelby notice that Rachel was turning back to her. "I would tell you to listing to your heart. If you're ready for it. And that you shouldn't do, because Finn wants to. Then I would hug you and say that I don't want my little girl to get hurt. And that all things come at their own time. I would probably make coco. And we'd watch Funny girl."  
>"That sounds good.." Rachel smiled "I would be up for that.."<br>"Rachel, I.." Shelby turned away.

"You're my mother…" Rachel tears fell over her cheeks. "You're not my mom. I honestly don't see the difference. I thought you were finally coming around, this was me trying to reach out to you again! And you turned me down once more again!"  
>"You have your dad's.." Shelby replied "I have Beth, I screwed up. I.."<br>"You are a hypocrite.." Rachel replied "First I was your baby, and you wanted me back. Then you decided that I was not good enough to be your child, so you dump me. Then you go somewhere and get some baby, to replace me. Then you give me hope, and you put me down again! I thought you would have come back for me, but.."  
>"Rachel, it's not like that.." Shelby started to tear up to. "I.."<br>"I guess my dad are right.." Rachel replied "You're only after money.."

"Rachel!" Shelby sunk to the floor crying. "Please.."  
>"Are you okay?" Sara was standing on the side line of the stage.<br>"You saw that, didn't you?" Shelby dried her tears.  
>"I heard every word.." Sara stepped inside. "I don't get it how you left, Rachel. A teenager needs support. And now you're crying. You don't know how much pain she feels.."<br>"I do…" Shelby replied "Because that's what I feel every day I'm apart from her. Don't you think I care? I'm not some ice queen. I even tell Beth about her big sister Rachel, but she's never here."  
>"I don't get it.." Sara replied "Why don't you just tell her that?"<p>

"Apparently I got something wrong.." Shelby turned away  
>"Excuse me?" Sara stared at Shelby. She was still sitting on the theatre.<br>"I got something wrong.." Shelby stared up at the ceiling. "When I contacted Rachel, I got something wrong. Well, I didn't contact her, I made her find out. But that was just the thing, the contract. Leroy and her other father they were on my school the day after. Something about sewing me for all that I had, just because I talked to Rachel. They said that.."

"What?" Sara stared at her. "Was it that expensive?"  
>"I'm not rich.." Shelby replied "I never made it on Broadway, and I couldn't make it with a small paycheck of music teacher. So, I knew I wouldn't be able to pay to see Rachel. They told me I had two choices: I would see them in front of court for breaking the contract or I would let Rachel down easily. Apparently Rachel didn't need my bad influence. So I told Rachel I couldn't be her mom. I mean I didn't know who I could be to her, but I wanted to be there.."<p>

"And why are you back?" Sara stared at her. "Can you see her now?"  
>"You see, Rachel couldn't come to look for me.." Shelby replied "That was in the contract. I came back for Beth, you know the daughter I got to fill the emptiness that Rachel left. I didn't want to let Quinn and Puck go through what I went through with Rachel. I didn't even get a picture, the only picture I have is a really blurry."<br>"And is there any way around this contract?" Sara sat down.  
>"One thing.." Shelby replied "Rachel becoming 18. That's when I can go to her, and talk to her."<p>

"You're ruining the relationship with your daughter over a stupid contract?" Sara stared at her. "How much would you have to pay them if you want to see Rachel."  
>"A whole lot of money.." Shelby replied "And I can't pay for it.."<br>"What if I pay for it?" Sara stared at her. "If you to court, I'll pay. I can see it's killing you that you can't spend time with Rachel. You are so cold because of this stupid contract."  
>"I just don't want her to mention I talk to her.." Shelby replied "And I can't have you paying for my kid. It's my trouble.."<br>"You know.." Sara replied "I want Rachel and you to be happy. And if you need this, you need a band with Rachel. You're hurting the both of you. Is this nice? Do you like it?"

"I do.." Shelby turned away. "At least I get to see her from a distance."  
>"Unless your happy gay couple finds out and asks you to leave.." Sara stared at her. "You have the right to be here, to teach at this school and to see your daughter. No contract can prevent you from doing so. And.."<br>"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone.." Shelby stared at her. "Please.."  
>"I can't promise that.." Sara replied "I find it unfair in so many ways."<br>"Don't tell Rachel.." Shelby replied "It's your job as my friend.."

"Okay, I won't tell.." Sara replied "But that doesn't mean I agree with you. You should tell Rachel, the whole story. It's about your kid."

* * *

><p>"So this is Coach Cooter Menskins, he's looking for someone to play in his team.." Shannon Beiste stared at the group kids in front of her. "So, you're going to listen. The team plays at Brooklyn Universty. And he will pick one lucky student that will get in with a full scholarship."<br>"Wow.." Puck whispered "I so want to get that.."  
>"It's mine.." Finn replied "If I get this, I can totally join Rachel to New York…"<p>

"Totally.." Puck smiled "I forgot your girl.."  
>"'I'm not looking for <em>boys<em> to play in the Buckeyes. I'm looking for _men_." That were the words that Cooter Menkins said. Finn smiled to himself, he was the biggest men in the whole group. He was the High school stud, he was in Glee club. Who could be up? But him. He smiled. He had this in the pocket.

* * *

><p>"Look at him.." Coach Beiste stared in front of her. "He's so.."<br>"Shannon, are you sick?" Emma turned to her "You haven't touched your pasta, usually you eat that thing in.."  
>"Love sick.." She smiled "Look at him, he's so perfect."<br>"He is.." Emma turned to her. "I don't see it.."

"He's the kind of guy I could like.." Shannon smiled "I could like him very much. I mean look at him.."  
>"He is.." Emma smiled "I understand, I'm in love with Will. You know, it happened fast. It was after sectionals, he came over unannounced. To talk about the whole Kiss fiasco. So we cracked open wine, and watched some romantic comedy. At the end of the evening he asked if I wanted to go see a movie the next day. And then we kissed. A week later we were already living together."<br>"Oh, you must be happy.." Shannon replied "While I'm still, you know the big V."  
>"You're a virgin?" Emma replied<br>"Don't laugh…" Shannon replied "I know what you must think a woman of my age, and she's still a virgin. But believe me I haven't found a guy that likes to, you know do that.."  
>"Oh I wasn't judging you.;" Emma replied "I'm the last person to do so.."<br>"You're.." Shannon replied "How? I mean you sleep right next Will Schuester. Explain this, don't you want to rip his clothes of sometimes? You know.."  
>"Uhm, that's kind of messy.." Emma smiled "I don't like messy.."<p>

"Now look at that.." Shannon turned to Sara, who was walking next to Cooter's table. She could see them smile "That's why I haven't had sex. Because every god damn man is interested in that. Sara Daniels, I mean look at her.."  
>"She doesn't look that.." Emma replied "She's beautiful. I was so worried when she arrived at our apartment. I was so lucky that she's Wills sister."<br>"He's so my type.." Shannon replied "But I guess she's his type."

"She's everyone's type.." Emma replied "I mean a girl like me can't stand up against her.."  
>"and to top that.." Shannon replied "She's rich. And I look the way I look. "<br>"Hey guys.." Sara stood up and sat down at their table. "What's it with you?"  
>"I don't know.." Shannon stared at her. "You're very busy, I guess."<br>"Yes.." Sara smiled "And I have all this trouble coming with it. I'm going crazy."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she said that Finn.." Rachel hang closer to him. "I can't believe that my mom would do such thing. She was talking about all this thing, and I thought, finally she's ready to be my mom. And then she does this.."<br>"Did she say that?" Finn turned to her.  
>"No exactly, I didn't let her finish.." Rachel replied "I just told her that she can't hurt me anymore. Finn, this was her last chance. She screwed up. I'm better off without her.."<br>"You are better off without her.." Finn replied "She is a stupid bitch with no talent anyway.."  
>"No, she's very talented."<p>

* * *

><p><em>This is my crazy plan, me, the name is Santana. I needs to steal the director off the other group. I knew it when Mercedes talked about winning, Shelby is good. But Sara has been on Broadway. She's amazing. The thing is, we needs her. We needs her very bad! And Mercedes mind not believe this, I'm going to get her to join our group..<em>

Santana stared up from the paper.  
>"So, mash up's anyone?" Shelby spoke<br>"I thinks we should pick on Berry.." Santana replied "Get Berry down, get the group down."  
>"We won't get down to those things.." Shelby replied-'And you stay away from my baby Shelby's mind screamed. "We don't need to turn down.."<br>"You're just saying that so we wouldn't hurt your baby.." Santana replied "You sure as hell have been helping. Making Berry cry like that, we needs someone who thinks like that."

"Santana.." Shelby stared at her with a strong expression. "You won't make fun of Rachel.."  
>"So you're saying I can make fun off Finey boy.."<br>"No!" Santana replied  
>"I have the best idea.." Mercedes came in. "We can do a mash up from 'someone like you' and 'Rumor has it' by Adele.."<p>

"Oh, can I try that.." Sugar stood up "I have been practicing.."  
>"You should shuts it!" Santana replied "Your voice is worst then Lauren Zeises. And we asked her to dance in the back ground. Even auto tune can't save your voice."<br>"But.." Sugar replied "Can't I at least try?"  
>"You sees this.." Santana stepped towards her. "Me, Brits and Mercedes do solos. You are horrible. You proved that in Glee club, and the very first week. So, we ask you to sway in the back ground. And keep your mouth shut."<p>

"Maybe Sugar should try.." Brittany replied  
>"Maybe Sugar should shuts it.." Santana replied "Good?"<br>"The new Directions don't stand a chance.."

* * *

><p><em>I am pissed off! <em>Sara wrote down. _If murder wasn't illegal, I would have chopped of Sue Syvlester and fed her to the someone I hate.. She is ruining my life! Oh dear God!_

Sara took the sponge and started cleaning the floor covered in paint. Sue had destroyed the probs, she rolled some of the things off the stage. And she was trying to put them back together. It didn't work. Sara fell down.  
>"Why do you hate me so much?" Sara screamed.<br>"Sara.." Will was standing on the stage. "She did this? Did you go to the principal?"

"Sue denies it.." Sara replied "I don't have any proof she did any of it. Without proof I'm defenseless. All I can do is clean up the mess.. The musical is in two weeks, and I can't even do a dress rehearsal since Sue destroyed them. I couldn't play music.."  
>"and she is using her time to not only destroy your play.." Will showed her the video. "She's also putting down Burt. Mean commercials full of lies."<br>"I'm getting crazy Will.." Sara turned to him. "I didn't sign up for this. Shelby trouble. And then this, I signed up for a normal play. I didn't think I'd have to deal with someone doing this do my work. Will, I'm thinking about quitting. I mean this is High school all over again. I feel like that girl with the tick glasses unable to get any attention. I don't want to be 15 again. The last thing I want to remember is the heart break. And Sue brings me right there. I hate it! So please talk to her? She won't listen to me.."

"I'm sorry.." Will replied "If I talk to her, it could get worst. We wouldn't want that.."  
>"And I still don't know who the winner is?" Sara replied "My school mates thought they were at the same level. I don't know who wins.."<br>"Sara, you do…" Will replied "You have to become my fearless sister.."  
>"I'm not fearless Will.." Sara replied "I've always been this person, I was just able to hide it. Sue is bringing the worst in me."<br>"Your friends.." Will replied "Can they help?"

"Ralf did a High school production of Rent.." Sara smiled "Off course, I can.."  
>"Thank your brother.." Will smiled "Thank him, because he saved your ass."<br>"Thanks Willy.." Sara replied "but I will still make you look bad.."  
>"So can we now talk about Julie's father?" Will turned to her.<br>"No way!"

* * *

><p><em>Sara, Sara, Sara,Sara..<em>Coach Beiste stared at Sara and Cooter they were moving around stuff. Sometimes one of them would laugh. She didn't want it. But they got along. A bit too well, if they asked. She turned to a mirror.  
><em>I'm begging of you please don't take my man.<em> Shannon turned to face them once more again. _Your beauty if beyond compare with flaming locks of golden hair, with eyes of the bluest crystal blue. Your laugh is like the breath of spring, your voice is soft like summer rain. And I can't compare with you Sara. So, Sara.._

She stared back at the two of them. _Please don't steal my man. _

"You're torturing yourself.." Emma replied "It doesn't help staring at them. If they're involved you will not change it."  
>"Involved?" Shannon turned to Emma "How old is she 27? It's sick."<br>"You know .." Emma replied "Love knows no age…"  
>"It should.." Shannon replied "She's almost in kindergarten."<br>"You're overdoing it.." Emma replied "She has you know.."

"Yeah, she's a high school whore.." Shannon replied "She probably slept around.."  
>"You should see Will doesn't hear that.." Emma replied<br>"I'm going to tell the truth.." Shannon stood up. "His sister is a big stupid whore.."

"Shannon.." Emma looked mad. "You should.."  
>"Keep my mouth shut.." Shannon replied "Oh hey, I'm Sara. I'm a Broadway legend, and I am going to go after each and every guy. So he can knock me up, and I can have more kids.."<br>"That's how you think.." Sara replied "I guess I should say thank you."  
>"OH.." Emma replied<p>

"I guess I know what you think off me..." Sara was mad .

* * *

><p>"So Brits, it's important you do everything I say.." Santana turned to her. "You will go to Sara, and you will say that we needs her more. You will say that.."<br>"That's not very nice Santana.." It was Finn. "Are you really that insecure? So scared that you don't have what it takes. I should have known, you're even to scared to come out of the closet.. You let Brittany do your work, because she's too stupid to know.."  
>"You shoulds shut it.." Santana replied<br>"I should not.." Finn replied "You're too scared that Brittany doesn't love you. That she will never love you, that you will die alone. "

"You're going to far!" Santana replied  
>"Oh, and you're lying to everyone.." Finn replied "Accept everyone knows you are a lesbian. We're betting how long it will take before you.."<p>

"Finn Hudson.." it was Sara who was staring at him. "Santana go on, so I can have a talk with this punk. Now!"  
>"Miss D.." Finn replied "She had it coming.."<p>

"She had something coming.." Sara replied "But not this, you humiliated her. You don't out someone, that's wrong. Will you're not getting away with this. From today, you will get rolls we give you. You won't get to choose. You also have 2 weeks detention for doing that to Santana, and you can't compete in the Mash up competition. And I want you to think about what you did. Finn Hudson, you will be the willing slave of Santana Lopez for a week. Which means you have to do things for her, she will run them past me first. But you will feel what it is to be in her shoes. Understood?"  
>"Miss D.." Finn replied "Isn't that a bit too much?"<br>"Well, to me you're not the quarterback." Sara replied "You should be happy that I don't let you stay after school today. But know what you did is horrible. I'll have a talk with Santana, but you should know you just showed your true colors."  
>"But she makes fun of me all the time.." Finn replied "she was sabotaging the club. She was going to get you to their group.."<br>"And you didn't have faith in your group, me and everything?" Sara replied "You chose to fight dirty. And not even good dirty, you hurt that girl. And you should know what it's like.."

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to say.." Shannon sat down next to Sara.<br>"Nothing I guess.." Sara replied "I know what you think.."  
>"I shouldn't have said that.." Shannon replied "I was jealous, and I was jealous because you look better than I do. And Cooter likes you better.."<br>"Likes me better?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "He's not my type for starters. He's too old. And you can't make someone fall in love, who's already in love."

"Who?" Shannon stared at her.  
>"You, and you know I'm jealous of you.." Sara replied "I wish I was that confident sometimes. Atleast you don't let Sue Sylvester ruin anything. I hate that woman."<br>"I'm sorry I called you that.." Shannon replied "But I'm sure he's in love with you.."

"Okay, here's the thing.." Sara replied "I'm still in love with Julie's father. Always am, was and I will always be. It's just that I met him so long ago. I fell in love with him, and he promised me the world. When I came to his house, he was gone. His parents wouldn't tell me where he was. And I have never seen him again. Years later, I wonder what became of him. I found out I was pregnant when I was 4 months along. My parents threw me on the street, I moved in with some uncle in New York. I finished High school by myself, and then Julie happened. And she's been the center of my life. Then I went to Julliard, I met this guy named Mark. He was amazing. I liked, him. But I did not love him. He was okay being true enough for a while. I thought I loved him, but when I got pregnant I released I didn't love him. I just pretended to. But I wasn't going to be the one who left. So our marriage was nothing, I didn't want to come home. I didn't. I hated that I didn't love him. When he cheated on me, I left. He told me he never wanted to see me again, or Willow and Aaron. We signed papers, and he signed his rights as a father away. And then I came here.."

"Who is he?" Shannon stared at her. "Can you tell me the name? We can find him.."  
>"No.." Sara replied "This mind sound stupid, but I'm not ready to say his name.."<br>"It's not stupid.." Shannon replied "It's okay."  
>"Thanks.." Sara smiled "So want to help me get the musical back?"<br>"Stand up against Sue.." Shannon smiled "I'll help you, if you put in a good word with Cooter. You seem to be friends, so you can say he should date me."  
>"Deal.." Sara smiled<br>"You know, you're not a whore.." Shannon replied "Sue is."

"I have to do one thing.." Sara replied "It's important."  
>"You do that.." Shannon replied "I think I can fix your stage."<br>"Thanks.."

* * *

><p>"You know, if we show them everything.." Rachel replied "They will know how good we are, and they will turn their volume up. We need to bring a number that's still, with us sitting down."<br>"I agree.." Kurt replied "They can't know how we dance.. We're good."  
>"I agree.." Sara stepped in the room. "I subject we give the solo to Quinn.."<br>"Quinn?" Rachel stared at her. "What about Quinn and Tina?"

"The thing is, you can't out do with this competition.." Sara replied "That would alert them. We are going to show what we can do, but on the sectionals. I don't want Shelby to know how good dancers we are just yet.."  
>"So you send me out there?" Quinn replied "Because I'm what not good?"<br>"No, we send you out there with a number guitar only.." Sara replied "They'll think that their dancing is enough to beat us, and then we strike back. But vocally, they'll see what we can do.."  
>"Quinn, you're good enough.." Rachel replied "But I think that we cannot show them everything. Let Santana.."<p>

"Why can't Finn compete?" Blaine was the first one to refer to that. "He said he couldn't.."  
>"That was my decision as a leader.." Sara replied<br>"He is a member…" Rachel replied "You can't just.."  
>"I can and I have.." Sara replied "He has an important lesson to learn. He couldn't get away with what he did. I'm sorry Rachel."<br>"We can't go out there without Finn." Rachel replied

"Hey you guys, we can do anything.." Blaine replied "Finn will be there for sectionals. This is a rehearsal without him. "  
>"Shut it!" Mackenzie reacted<br>"Okay, can we start working on a mash up.." Sara replied  
>"You're helping us?" Rachel stared up at her. "I thought you were bad at mash ups. And you're telling us you'll help.."<br>"I'll help.." Sara replied "I figure I can learn. The DS should start to do mash ups."

"I say we do Taylor Swift…" Rachel replied "Can you play guitar, Quinn?"  
>"I can.." Quinn replied "There's only someone that won't let me play.."<br>"Quinn, Artie and I are the guys that play guitar.." Puck reacted "You should learn to play piano.."  
>"Hey, Quinn can you manage to play Taylor Swift?" Sara stared at her. "What song?"<br>"You belong with me.." Quinn replied "I like the tune.."

"What about All you have to do is dream a dream.." Kurt stared at her. "The sounded like a mash up to me. Can't we do that?"  
>"I'm not going to sing a Sneyily song.." Quinn replied<br>"What about Martina McBride?" Sam replied "She's an amazing country star…"  
>"I don't know her.." Puck replied "I don't like country."<p>

"a mash up of tied together with a smile, cold as you and Dear John.." Tina replied "It could be magic. What do you guys think?"  
>"Awesome.." Sara stood up. "So now we're going to start. You guys you'll work on it. I have to save West Side Story. Can you do it?"<br>"Sure.." Rachel replied "I.."  
>"Tina you're in charge." Sara replied "Rachel, rehearsal at 3. Let's hope that everything is okay.."<p>

The phone rang. Sara picked up the phone, she stared out of the window.

"That's amazing.." Sara smiled "You'll be her in 10 minutes. Thank you so much.."  
>"What was that?" Rachel stared at her.<br>"That was my friend.." Sara smiled "He is bringing his décor for West Side story, and his clothes. I guess we're back on. West Side Story is going to happen!"

"That's amazing!" Rachel replied "I can be a star.."  
>"But you guys have to keep on an eye on the wicked bitch of McKenley High.." Sara replied<br>"Oh, a nickname that defies what Sue Sylvester is about.." Kurt smiled "How did you manage to make that up. I know.."  
>"I think it's so awesome that you didn't let her win.." Rachel replied<p>

"Trust me.." Sara smiled "But you come up with that mash up. And I will deal with the musical. Good?"  
>"You will be there, right?" Tina stared at her. "When we perform?"<br>"Try to stop me.." Sara smiled

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Sara walked passed Cooter.<p>

"That's one car that just stopped there.." He replied "Is it for the play?"  
>"Yes, he's one of my closest friends. He gave me some of his West Side story things. He tries to revive a musical every year, then he grows tired of it, and dumps all of the things involved at the closest dump."<br>"Sara.." Ralf stepped towards you. "I got your call when I was going to the dump, you're in luck.."  
>"And you are a life saver." Sara smiled<br>"I want to meet this bitch dying to end your musical.." Ralf smiled "Someone tried to disturb her music and she almost beat him up. This girl is tuff…"

"Raflie!" Sara replied  
>"Well, I'm up to doing another musical." He smiled "This time it's Rent. I always thought you were more of a rent type girl. I mean remember when you stole the roll of Maureen. We laughed for 5 days straight."<br>" Right.." Cooter replied "Do you guys need my help? Carrying any of this in?"

"Sure.." Sara replied "Take the other side of this thing and let's go!"  
>"You are smart, I would never thought of it.." He replied<br>"Well, you don't have a friend who's musical obsessed. That and he's even richer than me. I love the guy, but you have to admit he's a bit.." Sara replied

"I heard that.." Ralf replied  
>"I know.." Sara smiled<br>"So, about Beiste?" Sara replied "is she your type?"  
>"She is beautiful.." Cooter replied "And I've been flirting non-stop with her ever since the beginning. And nothing. Not even a blush.."<br>"Blush?" Sara replied "So what have you said to her?"

"Well I have given her invatations.." Cooter replied "Like I said, there's this new movie. Want to see it, and then she replies something. The other day I told her I was hungry.."  
>"You never asked a girl out right?" Sara replied "You should be clear. Do you want to go out with me? Don't tell her you like a movie. Just plain out ask her. Do you want to go out with me? I like Pizza. That's how Mark did it."<br>"And did that end well?" Cooter stared at her.

"In divorce but that's beside the point.." Sara replied  
>"Divorce.." He rolled his eyes. "So I'm not going to do that.."<br>"Or you could do what my ex did.." Sara smiled "You, me, after completion, pizza at my place. It wasn't our first date I mind add. That would be sad."  
>"So ask her out.." Cooter replied "What if she doesn't like me?"<br>"Oh please.." Sara rolled her eyes. "Okay here's the point. She told me you were her type, she told me she liked you. So, there you go. You be a man and ask her out. Or you'll be stupid.."  
>"Now I understand why you're such a great director.." he replied<p>

"So are you asking her out?" Sara turned to him. "Today, and not tomorrow."  
>"Today.." Cooter replied<br>"Good." Sara smiled  
>"She is amazing right.." Cooter smiled<br>"I'm not talking to you about this.."

* * *

><p>"Wow.." Sue Sylvester stepped inside the April Rhodes Auditorium. "You did it? Everything I destroyed is back, I'm impressed."<br>"You better stay away from my stage.." Sara replied "If I see you touch one thing, I'm going to beat you up. And trust me, I will. I'm 27 years old, and I'm not scared. You did this because you're bitter, and you don't like arts."  
>"Good job, Sabrina the teenage mom.." Sue stepped around her. "You know I finally can be nice to. You proved my theory.."<p>

"What theory mind that be?" Sara raised an eyebrow.  
>"I imagined you were switched at birth, and that you are not Will Shuesters biological sister. You have better DNA. First it was just a question, but after this. You can't be. Your hair is better to.." Sue smiled "I see bits of Sue Sylvester in you. Together we can bring the glee club down. You can come to the cheerios, I'll give you a whole number. You'll be my co-coach, my left hand.."<br>"No thank you.." Sara replied "And I wasn't switched at birth. Will Shuester is my biological brother. And we share the same determination. Mark my words Sue, this year the New Directions will win nationals. And we will rule this school.."  
>"Oh, now I finally thought I could like you.." Sue turned away. "It's on Teenage Degrassi Libarty."<br>"What?" Sara rolled her eyes. "It's on, Ellen Degneres."

"You even fail to call me by a bad name.." Sue replied "I happen to like Ellen Degeneres."  
>"It's still on.." Sara replied<br>"You know, I'll be over at the troubletones.." Sue replied "Telling them how to destroy your group.."

"Wow.." Rachel stepped on the stage. "She seemed mad.."  
>"She was.." Sara replied "So what do you think?"<br>"It's amazing.." Rachel replied "I'm so sorry that Coach Sylvester gave you this much trouble. She gives everyone the same trouble. You're not the only one.."  
>"Hey, I made it.." Sara sat up. "So how's my Maria?"<br>"Well, can I talk to you about personal stuff?" Rachel stared at her. "I'm asking, cause some teachers hate it. And.."

"No, you can.." Sara smiled "I'm not a teacher."  
>"Well, you're more like a teacher then Sue.." Rachel replied "So talk?"<br>"Talk away Rachel.." Sara smiled  
>"So after the whole Artie thing…" Rachel paused "I talked to Finn about the thing. And he agreed with you, but I needed more guidance. So I went to my mother. How can a mother not love her child?"<p>

"Rachel, I'm sure your mom loves you.." Sara replied "I yell at Julie, that doesn't mean I don't love her. It just means that she won't clean up her junk. Or won't go to be, or stuff like that. Parents yelled at their kids. Maybe she was just tired.."  
>"It's not that.." Rachel cried "She doesn't love me. She doesn't do anything, I try to reach out to her. And she pushes me away. Do you think I should keep trying?"<br>"Never stop trying.." Sara replied  
>"But she said things.." Rachel replied "I hate her! She just keeps hurting me. And she's a total bitch, Beth is replacing me. I mean one time she doesn't want to have a baby! And then I'm suddenly.."<br>"You shouldn't jump to conclusions.." Sara replied "There are things you don't know.."  
>"I know everything.." Rachel replied me "She's a stupid cash whore who sold me to great parents. I should be happy with two dads. They're great people.."<br>"Yeah, and great parents that threaten her.." Sara kept her hand in front of her mouth. "Nothing.."  
>"Threaten who?" Rachel stepped towards her. "What do you know?"<p>

"I know nothing.." Sara replied "And if I did, I won't tell you. I promised.. I'm not telling.."  
>"Whatever it is.." Rachel replied "I have a right to know. Is it about my mom?"<br>"Yes." Sara replied  
>"Does she love me?" Rachel turned to her. "Really love me?"<p>

"I can't tell.." Sara replied "I promised."  
>"Good, she's a bitch." Rachel replied<br>"Okay, Shelby was crying after you left the stage.." Sara replied "You hurt her really bad by the things you said. But she can't do anything about it. I couldn't say this, but your parents knew that you met her.."  
>"Well, off course I told them.." Rachel replied "I told them about my amazing mom."<br>"Well, they thought she was a bad influence on you.." Sara replied "So, they told her to let you down easy. If she didn't do it. They would sue her for everything she owned. Your mom couldn't pay that, so she had to do it. Rachel, she loves you so very much. And I promised not to tell anyone, and now I did.."  
>"But Beth.." Rachel had tears in her eyes.<p>

"She tell her about her big sister Rachel.." Sara replied "I bet she was at every concert, cheering you on. Just in the shadows. Rachel, a woman like that doesn't disserve your judgment. Neither do your dads, it's about sharing you. I don't think they wanted to share you with your mother.."  
>"You make everything sound so nice.." Rachel replied "You forget the part where they stole my mom away from me. I needed a mom! I need Shelby!"<br>"You can't talk to her.." Sara replied "She'll know I told you.."  
>"I'll make up some lame excuse.." Rachel replied<p>

"Rachel!" Sara replied "What about your dad's?"  
>"If they sue Shelby.." Rachel replied "They'll lose me.."<br>"Can you please keep this still until after the musical?"

"Mom.." Julie Anne ran on the stage. "Mom!"  
>"Hey.." Sara kissed her head.<br>"Sara.." Rachel stared at her. "Maybe you should think about sharing to. I think someone out there, mind want to meet his little girl. Right?"  
>"Someday Rachel.." Sara hugged Julie.<p>

"Mommy, I can't wait to see the musical.." Julie replied "I am going to see it every time. Because I'm very proud of you mommy.."  
>"Well, I can't wait until you see the musical.." Sara smiled "Do you want to get your sisters?"<br>"Mom.." Julie smiled "The mash up competition is this afternoon. Santana told me they were going to destroy you. I don't think so, you are so going to win.."  
>"It's not about winning.." Sara smiled<br>"Do want to talk about my daddy?" Julie stared at her. "And not the fairy tale version this time. The truth. Santana heard the story, and she said it was crap. She said I repeat.."  
>"You shouldn't listen to her.." Sara replied<br>"Then why isn't he here?" Julie turned to her. "We're in the phone book. You're all over the internet. He would have found you if he wanted to. If he really love you, he would have. I saw this story in movies, and they always come after you. So that's why it's not true.."  
>"It's not true.." Sara turned around. "But whatever Santana told you is a lie to.."<p>

"So you didn't get your mack on with my dad?" Julie replied "What does that even mean get your mack on? Is that like eating mack and cheese?"  
>"I'm not going to tell about that just yet.." Sara smiled<br>"So tell about my dad.." Julie replied "What was his name?"  
>"Julie.." Sara kissed her head. "Here's the real story. It was sectionals, he was on Vocal Adreneline.."<p>

"Oh Wow.." Julie rolled her eyes.  
>"He came to me and we started talking." Sara replied "We fell in love, and we sneaked around. We met at his place, or somewhere else. We went to the movies. Then I found out that we had to face Regionals, my team mates found out about our relationship and they told me not to date him. We went head to head, and we ended up both going to nationals. And that's when you were conceived.."<br>"Oh, you mean that.." Julie smiled "Hey, my teachers talked about sex. I know what it is.."  
>"I doubt it…" Sara smiled "So, when they found out I was pregnant I was thrown out of the team. And moved to your uncle in New York. That's the story.."<p>

"That's not as bad as Santana said it was.." Julie stared at her. "So who's my daddy?"  
>"Darling, we'll talk about it some other day.."<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Do you think you can trust this man?" Sue Sylvester appeared on the screen. "For crying out loud he has a cow part in his heart. How can we trust someone with a cow part? Be smart, vote Sue Sylvester.."<strong>

"That's brutal.." Will replied  
>"It gets worst.." Burt replied<p>

"**50 percent of all money goes to musical.." Sue appeared on the screen. "Do you want to trust someone that thinks music in school is important? No, you won't. Vote for me, and Broadway will be gone. No more art programs at schools! Vote for Sue Sylvester.." **_**  
><strong>_

"And that's getting to people?" Sara stepped in the office. Julie was behind her.  
>"That's stupid.." Julie replied "They removed my drawing class because of that. Now I can't even go to drama class either. They replaced it with some lame class.."<br>"She's trying to Destroy every art program.." Will replied  
>"Not just the art programs.." Sara replied "Broadway to.."<br>"She'll never get elected.." Will replied. "Or I will move.."

"That's not the worst.." Burt replied "I'm not going to watch it again. She compares with a monkey. It's just. I haven't seen some of them, she's going to far!"  
>"Well, she destroyed my stage.." Sara replied "I know how far she can go, Fight back. Will, just fight fire with fire.."<br>"Sara, we will only get burned." Will replied "We have to see that we don't get destroyed.."  
>"Oh, okay.." Sara replied "But there has to be something.."<p>

"I don't know.;" Will replied "If Sara gets involved.."  
>"I'll get myself involved.." Sara replied "My daughter goes to a school here! I want her to be able to go the Drama club, Glee club, AV club. All of those things, that's art. We need art!"<br>"We do.." Sara smiled "I just got a great idea.."  
>"The Mash up competition.." Sara replied "And the performances, I have footage of it all. Of all the art things going on, we get him in front of the camera. We show Ohio the joy art brings to people's life. We don't attack with fire, we put her down."<p>

"Alright!" will smiled

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Shannon stared up at Cooter.<br>"I thought I mind find you here.." he sat down. "I want to ask you out, here I said it flat out. I don't care if you want to eat Mexican, or stuff. I just want to take you somewhere romantic. You will dress up like a girl, and I will dress up like a gentleman. I will pick you up, and we will go somewhere together. To any movie, I'll even go that new Jane Eyre movie.."  
>"Why are you saying this?" She turned away<p>

"Because you can have any pretty girl you point at. You could even get Sara." Coach Beister replied "She's so much more beautiful than I am. She's so much more. I don't look the way Sara looks. I have seen how you looked at her."

"Why do you.." he stared at her. "Okay, Sara is pretty, she's attractive. But I'm not in to her type, she's a blond and she's still so young. She's not a year over 27. She has a kid, she's on different level then I am. And while I like her as a friend. I'm not attracted to her. I don't date girls like Sara, I date woman like you. Beautiful woman."  
>"You think I'm beautiful?" Shannon replied<br>"I think you are the most beautiful woman I ever seen.." Cooter replied. "You are the one I want. So what do you say about a date?"  
>"Tomorrow.." Shannon smiled "8 pm. Don't be late."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Coach Cooter stepped in front of the room. "I've seen you train, I've seen it from all of you. And I think three people are amazing, and I'm willing to offer them a scholarship. If they work hard. And those three names are: Shane, Noah and Finn.."<br>"Wooh!" Finn smiled  
>"I want to see you get better.." he replied "You will train day and night. And you will do so every day. There will still be time for Glee club, but you will train at home to. If you want to win, you have to give it all. Only one off you will receive a full scholarship. The other two will receive partly scholarship. Which is still good.. The tree of you, be ready. I'll see you train in two weeks. And I want to see where it gets you.."<p>

"Alright.." Puck called

* * *

><p>"Bring it on losers!" Santana replied "We won't fight. They can go first. The we will show them how it's done. You should watch us very clear.."<br>"I wouldn't count on it.." Quinn sat down at the chair. The others sat down, they all had some kind of instrument. Rachel tried not to stare at Shelby, she wanted to smile at her. Telling her she knew everything. But she didn't dare to. Where her father's so mean? Or did they love her just like Sara said? What was the truth?  
>"This can't be good.." Mercedes whispered.<p>

"Will they are going to dance right?" Will turned to Shelby.  
>"I don't know.." Will replied "My sister took over."<p>

Quinn touched the guitar. She was nervous. Never had she tried this before, she almost felt like Taylor Swift the people in front of her didn't love her. And she would never be that big. She stared at Shelby, Beth's mom. She wanted to get her back, but she never took actions. Tearing a baby away from its mom. Quinn was not cruel. She was trying to deal with anything. And she had chosen the entire wrong way. She stared to everyone. Quinn turned around. She was going to concentrate on Glee club. Having fun. Her last year would be perfect. She opened her mouth.

_You have a way of coming easily to me  
>And when you take, you take the very best of me<br>So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
>And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted<em>

Tina stared at Quinn. She opened her mouth, it was her first solo in a long time. She was happy to be singing again. The others were singing with her. Her voice was the loudest. She was happy to share her solo with Quinn. She stared at the rest. She could hear everyone whisper. She heard Quinn's voice as she waited to sing her part. She opened her mouth.

_Hold on baby you're losing it  
>The water's high you're jumping in to it<br>And letting go and no one knows  
>That you cry but you don't tell anyone<br>That you might not be the golden one  
>And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone<em>

Quinn once more opened her mouth. She was that Shelby was very emotional. Her eyes were a bit teary. Quinn wanted to smile, they were very emotional. She knew that the troubletones would do all kind of dancing. She smiled. She felt like a strong performer. Maybe as good as Rachel.

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
>And I stood there loving you and wished them all away<br>And you come away with a great little story  
>Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you<em>

_Hold on baby you're losing it  
>The water's high you're jumping in to it<br>And letting go and no one knows  
>That you cry but you don't tell anyone<br>That you might not be the golden one  
>And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone<em>

Tina started to sing once more again. She smiled.

_You are an expert at sorry and keeping lines blurry  
>Never impressed by me acing your tests<br>All the girls that you've run dry have tired, lifeless eyes  
>'Cause you've burn them out<br>__And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
>I've never been anywhere cold as you<em>

_So now you tie yourself together with a smile  
>and you're undone..<em>

The music stopped.  
>"What the fuck was that?" Santana replied "Were was the dancing?"<br>"They were not as good as were are.." Mercedes replied "We're blowing you of the stage."

"Good job, Sara.." Will replied "But where's the dancing?"  
>"That will be our little surprise Will.." Sara replied "And they did that themselves."<br>"I have to admit Will.." Shelby removed her tears. "Beautifully performed. Looks like your group is completion after all. But you know: dancing is still important. I would train if I were you. I thought you would have more dancing. I guess you don't come up with the dances."  
>"Get ready Shelby.." Sara replied "Sectionals will be very amazing. The troubletones can take the stage.."<p>

The next performance was full of energy. The mash up Rumor has it/ Someone like you was amazing. They stared at each other. Rachel clapped her hands. She smiled. It would be an amazing sectionals. Rachel smile.  
>"I know what I hate to do.." Sara smiled "I know how to win. And who wins.."<br>"Good.." Will replied

* * *

><p>"Sue.." Will stepped in the office. Burt and Santana were there to. Sara followed inside. She stared at Santana, she could tell that she had been called there right after the mash up. Santana was still wearing the black dress she was wearing; And she looked high on success. Not that there was a winner, she just felt good.<br>"Nice job on the song.." Santana replied "How's Junior?"  
>"Good." Sara replied "How is the slave Finn working out for you?"<br>"I can't do anything with him.." Santana replied "Because I can't force him to do my homework. But I however let him clean the whole house, it was funny.."  
>"What happened ?" Will stared at her. "Why is Finn?"<br>"He's been an ass.." Sara replied "I gave him a lesson."  
>"Yeah, and I can't let him carry me around the school.." Santana replied "that's why he's my book career. Plus Brittany can use it to. We're having so much fun with it.."<p>

"I called you all here for.." Sue paused  
>"What's it Sue?" Sara spoke "Got in trouble again?"<br>"Shut it, teenage whore!" Sue replied "I'm so sorry, Santana. I didn't want it to get out here. But. My.."  
>"Just watch it.." Burt replied<p>

The video flashed before their eyes. She saw that Santana started to get tears in her eyes. She stared around in the room. Sara put an arm around her shoulders. But Santana pulled away. She stared at Sue.  
>"I'm so sorry.." Sue repeated. "things went too far.."<br>"I can't believe this is happening.." Santana walked away crying.

"And you're not doing anything?" Sara replied "It's not on national TV right?"  
>"What are you saying?" Sue stared at her.<br>"I'm saying I have some black mailing to do.." Sara replied "That commercial will never be seen by any other the us. I'll make sure that no one will force Santana to.."  
>"His name is Reggie Salazar.." Burt replied "I think he's still in the school.."<br>"Come on Sue.." Sara replied "This is our chance to get it right.."

They walked in the hallway. Sue stared around. She didn't know what to say. Sara was mad, and she seemed mad.  
>"So are you going to the talking?" Sue replied<br>"This is your fault you know.." Sara replied "You started the lies."  
>"I know.." Sue replied "I never wanted this.."<br>"I know.." Sara replied "If you did I would hate you.."

"Are you Reggie?" Sara stared at him  
>"Yes I am.." He smiled "And you are.."<br>"Do you know who I am?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"  
>"Yes, you are Sara Danniels the Broadway legend.."<p>

"So you know that.." Sara smiled "And you know I am also very famous, I have a lot of friend in high places. If you air this campaign, I will look in to it: no one votes for you. I will personally make sure, and you should be sure. 90% of whole Ohio loves me, that is 90% less votes for you. And you know what, that means you lose.."  
>"That's right.." Sue replied<br>"I'll tell you this.." Sara stepped closer. "If you air that commercial with Santana, I will make sure that everyone knows that you scoop around High schools finding rumors to use as campaign. I will make sure anyone knows what kind of creep you are. I will make you look worst then you actually are.."  
>"Are you black mailing me?" he turned to her.<p>

"Am I?" Sara turned around him. "Am I? Am I? No, cause that would be illegal. I am just saying that I will tell all my fens in Ohio not to vote for you. That's not black mail. That's just good advice. Nothing more or less.."  
>"Yeah, that's right.." Sue replied<br>"She started it!" He pointed at Sue

"Oh, but she is just telling lies. People know they are lies. I mean you weren't in it's a hard monkey life.." Sara replied "Or you were not the blue spot in Avatar. No one believes that. They're so stupid that they're funny!" +  
>"Hey!" Sue reacted<br>"I'm not getting rid of the commercial." She replied "I was right.."  
>"If you air that thing.." Sara replied "You will become a racist. Or not, but you will become something you never wanted to be. No one will want to talk to you, everyone will hate you. You give everything to me, and no one will have to know. Good?"<br>"If she says all those things were lies.." he replied

"She will.." Sara replied "You give everything to me."  
>"Here.." He handed her all the papers.<br>"Sue.." Sara took her camera. "Say to the people that you were telling lies. Now!"  
>"Okay.." Sue turned around.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have everything.." Sara sat down. "No commercial.."<br>"Alright.." Will replied "Does Santana know?"  
>"No.." Sara replied "I'm going to find her, talk to her later."<br>"I had to admit, I was a liar on camera." Sue replied "Thank you Sara."

"And our commercial is also ready to be aired.." Sara replied "I already send it to the channels. And they are going to play it tonight.."  
>"She is feisty.." Burt laughed "I think it's better like this.."<br>"I'm going to look for Santana.." Sara replied "If she's still here.."

Sara walked through the halls of the school. She found Santana in a corner. She sat down next to her. She stared at her.  
>"Okay, I'm going to say I get you.." Sara replied "I've never had to deal with any you have to deal with. So, I.."<br>"Everyone is going to know.." Santana replied  
>"No one is going to know.." Sara took the tape. "I went all Santana on their ass, they are not airing the commercial. I made sure of it. I told him I would tell all my fens. And I was going to .."<br>"Thanks.." Santana replied

"so do you want to talk?" Sara replied "I get what it's like to be outcast. I was outcast for so long. I mean I got a baby. I don't know what it's like for you, but.."  
>"I am not ready to talk miss D…" Santana replied "Thank you for getting the tape back.."<br>"That's alright.." Sara replied "No one forces anyone to come out.."  
>"Well, Will Shuester would not have done that.." Santana replied "so thank you."<p>

"You know.." Sara replied "You can always talk to me. I am not you teacher, and I don't judge. Unless you're talking about musicals. I'm still planning on getting Rent here. And if it does, will you be my Mimi?"  
>"I mind just take that part.." Santana smiled<br>"So, good luck at opening night.." Sara smiled "I have to get home, to my little ones. And thank you for telling Julie something I wasn't able to, you made things easy to come clean with her.."

"If you speak his name.." Santana smiled "I will tell my secret."  
>"Deal.." Sara shook her hand.<br>"You are the coolest miss D." Santana replied "If I tell my parents, I hope they're so cool as you. You don't give anyone crap."  
>"Accept Sue Sylvester.." Sara smiled<br>"Off course!"

* * *

><p>"Tonight it's the premier.." Sara replied "But before that I want to announce the winner of the competition. I know it has been a long time. But I decided that Quinn and Rachel's group wins. All the others were amazing to. But I had to choose one performance. And this is the one. I want you to know, good luck when you go out there. Do a good make me proud."<br>"We will.." Tina whispered.

"Rachel.." Finn took her arm. "I need to talk to you.."  
>"What's it Finn?" Rachel replied "Are you okay?"<br>"I got it." Finn replied "Well not completely. I will get it. He will be back, and the he'll decide who gets the full scholarship."  
>"That's great Finn.." Rachel smiled<br>"I will have to train.." Finn turned to her. "So that's why I'm breaking up with you. I need to focus on just me. Me and football, I need to do stuff.."  
>"And there's no room for me in those plans.." Rachel stared up at him. "Is that what you're saying?"<br>"Yes.." Finn replied "I.."  
>"Then we'll see each other less.." Rachel replied<p>

"I'm just doing it now.." Finn replied "With collage coming, both of us will go off to other schools. And I don't want you to stop me for reaching my dreams. This is it. We're over.."  
>"So I had to .." Rachel turned to him. "Finn.."<br>"I'm sorry Rache.." Finn replied "This is for the best.."  
>"Finn Hudson.." Rachel sunk down crying.<br>"The show must go on.." she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><em>The show is going wonderful, Rachel is amazing. As usual. <em>Sara stared in front of her. She took a list._ Set list for sectionals. Something for Rent. _She smiled. She stared at Will.  
>"You did an amazing job sis.." Will replied "But don't you miss performing, nothing but you and your guitar. Where is that Sara?"<br>"She died a long time ago.." Sara replied  
>"Well, I liked her.." Will replied "She could write use a song for regionals. About you, not Leyla, James, Harry, or any of your other J.K. Rowing Characters. Or the people of the people you had in your show. I want to see more of you.."<br>"Well, this is my first step.." Sara replied "And I have a good idea for the set list. Have you see the dances of the troubletones.."

"yeah I have, they're good.." Will replied  
>"They lack personality." Sara replied "Just like all Shelby's dances. They all don't have that. We beat her by adding that. You see in Rent how all of them have their own way to move. You say this kids are special. They should dance like they are special. So that's why I say.."<p>

_La vie bohéme,_ she wrote down.  
>"Sara, that's a very controversial song." Will replied "And it's full of anger.."<br>"Exactly.." Sara replied "Both of the groups lack passion, we beat them by showing them we have emotion. Anger, sadness, happiness, and music. And Michael Jackson. Emotiosn will beat them. And singing together. So that is why we're going to do Voulez vous to. And the finale of Rent."  
>"That set list.." Will stared at her. "Brilliant.."<p>

"We'll win.."

* * *

><p>Shelby put Beth to sleep. She lay down. She stared at the moving images at the TV. Even the sound of music couldn't bring her happiness right now. She stared around. There was a knock at the door. She stood up, walking at the door.<br>"Quinn, it's late.." she opened the door to find Rachel there. "Rache.."  
>"I know.." Rachel had tears in her eyes "About the whole thing, Sara told me.."<br>"Oh, that.." Shelby replied "she promised.."  
>"I made here.." Rachel replied "I was going to the store, and I ended up here. Finn broke up with me. I need a mom right now.."<br>"Rache.." Shelby put her arms around her "Shhh.."

"That's what I need.." Rachel replied "My dad's are away on business, I was home alone. And I.."  
>"come in Rachel.." Shelby pulled her in. "lay down, I'll fetch you some coco. And ice cream. And we'll talk.."<br>"Shelby.." Rachel stared up at her. "thank you."

"Rachel.." Shelby stared at her. "Honey, I love you."  
>"Mom.." Rachel stared up at her. "What do we do now?"<br>"We'll pop in Funny girl.." Shelby smiled "And then after wards we're going to sing the songs very still. Since your sister is a sleep.."  
>"Sister.." Rachel smiled "I always wanted a little sister.."<br>"Well, you got one.." Shelby smiled "And tomorrow, I'm going to kick that Finn boys ass.."

"Here you go.." Shelby gave her the coco. She sat down right next to Rachel. She pushed play. Rachel put her head on her lap.  
>"Mom.." Rachel replied<br>"Rachel, you can stay here as long as you want.." Shelby replied "I don't care what your dad's have to say. You are my baby to."  
>"I won't let them sue you and Beth.." Rachel replied<p>

* * *

><p><em>That was it, You will see more in the next chapter. I hope you will keep around for the next chapter. And I hope you guys will love it.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, _

_In this chapter I deal with some issues brought up in Yes/No, in my own way. Will doesn't think about how Emma will react to a baby, he tests here. Where does he get the baby? One certain sister.  
>Sara's past is revealed. And Carl arrives. Next chapter will give a meeting between Carl and Julie Anne, how will she react to her father? How will he react to his daughter? Will Sara be okay with EmmaCarl's short marriage? Will this lead to tension with Emma? _

_And Sectionals: this was a long chapter, but the next will be just as long. And A Tina story lines is just around the corner. And Santana's coming out, Brittany's secrets storyline. The chapter after that will be called : LegendLegend (This is instead of Micheal) they're searching for songs of legendary singers. Singers that will be featured: Selena Quintanilla Pérez (Cause Santana should sing Spanish), Tina Turner (For Mercedes and Tina), Judy Garland (Mercedes), Michael Jackson (Artie) …_

_Enjoy, _

_TempeGeller_

_Question: What artists are legendary to you? (Tell me why and what song they should perform. Can be Michael Jackson.)  
>Specialy thanks to Caroline Idina Fabray who gets a specilay request song performed by a charactor by choice. (You can write down any song, and it will be in the next chapter or LegendLegend) Thank you for review my story each chapter! <em>

* * *

><p>6. Who knew that it used to be me?<p>

There was a loud knock on the door. She looked up from her shopping bags. She stepped towards the door. Keeping her eye on it, at all times. Beth cried in the guest rooming.  
>"I have Beth.." Rachel yelled<p>

"Good, darling.." Shelby walked towards the door to find Leroy on the other side. He looked the same as the last time she saw him. Shelby stared at him, almost with fearless eyes.  
>"I thought you were away on business.." Shelby replied<br>"How would you know that?" Leroy stepped inside "Unless she's here.. Rachel!"  
>"I think it's okay for Rachel to stay here when you're on a business trip.." Shelby replied "Come in Leroy, sit down. Want coffee?"<br>"I only came here to take Rachel.." Leroy replied

"Oh, I'll get her right away.." Shelby replied "You know I liked it that Rachel told you she was coming here. It shows that we can leave that contract behind us, and share Rachel.."  
>"What makes you say that?" Leroy gave a nonchalant smile<br>"Rachel get down here.." Shelby replied  
>"I'm not going.." Rachel stepped in the room, she was holding Beth.<p>

"You don't do that young lady.." Leroy replied "Me and your father have been worried sick about you. We called Finn's, but he broke up with you. You don't storm out after a have a fight about her. You don't do that, we've been looking for you all night.."  
>"Then you don't know me at all.." Rachel replied "You lied to me. Worst, you blackmailed my mom in hurting me. I get that you guys love me, but I'm not coming home until you start getting along with my mom. She has a right to be in my life.."<br>"Rachel.." Shelby took Beth. "Take your jacket and your bags, go with them Rachel."

"No.." Rachel took a step back. "Not if they can't, you both care about me. I'm subjecting I stay with Shelby when you are away on business. Or maybe even during some week days.."  
>"Rachel.." Leroy replied "Come with me.."<br>"No!" Rachel replied "I'm almost 18. There's nothing you can do, if I move in here. I will.."  
>"Rachel.." Shelby stepped towards them. "I don't want to create any issues between you and your dads. Rachel, go home with them.."<br>"You don't want to?" Leroy replied "I made it perfectly clear, if you ever contact Rachel again we would be seeing you in court. And I meant it. I will.."  
>"No!" Rachel yelled "Do you need to do that?"<p>

"Yes, she has a bad influence on you.." Leroy replied "She is a washed up director who was never good enough to make it on Broadway. And you shouldn't be see with her.."  
>"It's not easy to make it on Broadway.." Rachel replied "Not much people make it.."<br>"Then why didn't she just go to school?" Leroy replied "She would have been able to get more parts if she did.."

"Hey, can you remember that I'm right here.." Shelby replied "And I went to school, I majored in music. Just not Julliard as Sara Daniels, who I lost a part to.."  
>"Yeah, she must be.." Leroy turned to her.<p>

"Get out!" Rachel replied "Get out right now.."  
>"You're going with me.." Leroy pointed to the door.<br>"I'm not.." Rachel stood next to Shelby. "I am staying here.."  
>"Then I'm seeing you in court.." Leroy said while turning around.<p>

"Rachel.." She hugged Shelby.  
>"No, don't send me away." Rachel started to cry. "They can't tell me what to do."<br>"They can, they're your parents." Shelby replied "They love you."  
>"I love you too.." Rachel replied "And you are my mom. They should agree that I spend time with my mom and my little sister."<br>"Rachel, you're acting like a teenager…" Shelby replied

"Don't ask me to go away.." Rachel replied "I'll help you pay for whatever you, they won't do it. If they go the court, they lose me. It's that simple.."  
>"It's not that simple.." Shelby replied "I don't want them to feel what's it like to lose you. I know what it's like.."<p>

"You didn't have an honest choice.." Rachel replied "They do.., I hope they see what's the best for me. You're not telling to go right?"  
>"No.." Shelby replied "So what do you want for breakfast?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sarabet.." Will stepped inside. "How is the writing going?"<br>"almost done with a song.." Sara replied "How about you what are you doing?"  
>"I.." Will replied "You see I was thinking about Emma.."<br>"I like Emma.." Sara replied "She's goofy, she's your best girlfriend ever. And I'm counting the wicked bitch of Sheets and things."  
>"Terri wasn't that bad.." Will replied "Okay, she was.."<p>

"Hey, she hated my guts." Sara replied "She once said she would kill me if I dare to come over on a holyday. So I bugged her when I came over.."  
>"That sure explains why I saw Terri sister every week, and I never saw you." Will smiled "I figured it was because you lived in New York."<br>"True.." Sara replied "But Emma is growing to be my friend.."

"You and Shelby get along better.." Will replied "I mean if you ignore the fact that you are competing against each other.."  
>"Well me and Shelby have more in common.." Sara replied "We both like music, and singing. But I like hanging around Emma to.."<br>"I think off asking her to marry me.." Will replied "What do you think?"

"You've been dating since July.." Sara replied "That's like a half year. Are you sure that you want to make this jump after a half year?"  
>"I have known her longer.." Will replied "And this feels so right. "<br>"I'm not going to compare your marriage to mine.." Sara replied "I had no business getting married. I can see you love Emma. Are you thinking about everything?"  
>"What am I supposed to be thinking about?" Will stared at her.<br>"What about babies?" Sara turned to him. "You always talked about the fact you wanted a daughter named Rose or a son named Tom.."  
>"Well.." Will replied "Are you talking about her OCD?"<br>"She has OCD.." Sara replied "I haven't noticed. I mean she cleans everything. But Will, what will she do with a baby? You can't control a baby. I.."  
>"She likes things clean…" Will replied "And babies.."<p>

"Are not clean.." Sara replied "I saw her with Willow, she's okay. But she won't handle Aaron. Aaron spits up, throws up and his diaper needs to be changed more the once. Is Emma going to be able to handle that? I am sure she'll get used to it, but when? Will she get used to changes?"  
>"Sara.." Will stared at her. "You want to work on your musical non-stop, at night. Right?"<br>"Yeah, but Willow.." Sara turned to her. "Are you saying you want to borrow Willow and Aaron? Do you want to break her in in baby handling."  
>"I was more thinking about taking them in overnight.." Will replied "I could see how Emma reacts to a young child. To crying. I can know if she's good with children."<br>"Good.." Sara smiled "Then I can have a decent night sleep?"  
>"Are they that bad?" Will raised an eyebrow.<br>"They're babies.." Sara replied "Babies cry."

"I'll bring them over tonight.." Sara replied "And Will, she'll prove herself. You don't have to fear that, life has been messy for her. You should put more faith in her. I'll bring them over tomorrow around 6. Good? Thanks Will.."  
>"No, thank you Sarabet." Will replied "This almost feels like when we were young. Only you are the responsible one and I'm the one needing help."<br>"Well.." Sara smiled "I like it.."

"I don't.." Will smiled  
>"Just don't use 'saving all my loving for you' on your wedding." Sara replied "It drives me crazy that people play that as their opening dance, please it's a song about infidelity. Remember that"<br>"How should I ask?" Will stared at her. "I want to make some grand gesture.."  
>"Grand gestures are amazing.." Sara replied "But I say keep it simple. I mean nothing says I love you better than roses and saying you love her. You can get the group to choreograph it, but it's pure when it comes right from the heart. But it's you. Only you can say what song you sing. It's you."<p>

* * *

><p>"I suppose saying thank you is what you expect…" Shelby stared at Sara.<br>"What?" Sara stood up "I don't follow?"  
>"You told Rachel about my secret.." Shelby replied "I have my daughter back, but I'm scared I'm tearing her away from her dads. I didn't want this, I wanted to share my baby. Apparently Finn broke up with her, then she grabbed her bags, told her parents that she was so mad. Then she came to my place. She's still there. What do I have to do? Do I throw her out?"<br>"No, you're her mother.." Sara replied "You disserve hanging out with her. So you shouldn't worry about whatever you do. It's her parents that are mad.."  
>"Oh I just feel so bad.." Shelby cried "I didn't want this for Rachel.."<p>

"Well, you were there when Rachel needed you." Sara replied "You did a great job getting her in. What is Rachel doing now?"  
>"Oh, she brought Beth to daycare.." Shelby replied "She had a free period, and she insisted on bringing Beth herself. She called it sister bonding time or something. Beth likes her.."<br>"That's good.." Sara replied "What happened with Finn?"  
>"I have no idea, but I feel like beating him up.." Shelby replied "Between the sobs I made up that he wants to concentrate on him. That's good if you ask me, then Rachel can focus on NYADA."<br>"NYADA?" Sara replied "she looked more like Boston conservatory type?"  
>"Everyone that beat me came from NYADA.." Shelby replied "Except you, you came from Julliard. I thought I was going to get Maureen over you. Because I was older, and I understood the roll better. Turns out you are better.."<br>"Well.." Sara replied "You're not the old to make it on Broadway. Look at April Rhodes. She made her own musical, it was horrible but still.."  
>"What do you buy for a girls 18th birthday?" Shelby turned to her.<p>

"For a normal kid.." Sara turned to her "A car. For Rachel, a piano. Or something to do with musical. Think about it, you should know that."  
>"I should.." Shelby replied "But I still missed so much of her life. I have no pictures. Nothing. Everything Beth is going through, I missed with Rachel. I just don't want to miss anything anymore.."<br>"Well ask Rachel.." Sara replied "Just ask Rachel about her life. She'll be happy to tell you.."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Quinn.." Rachel was carrying Beth.<br>"What are you doing with Beth?" Quinn stared at her. "Isn't Shelby supposed to bring her to day care. Then what the hell are you doing with her?"  
>"Day care is striking.." Rachel replied "They wouldn't take Beth in, so I took her to school. I am her big sister after all. And now I have to find my mom.."<br>"What happened with that?" Quinn turned her head. "I thought you hated her." £

"I don't.." Rachel replied  
>"Bethie.." Puck took her from Rachel. "What is my little girl doing here?"<br>"Apparently Beth's big sister gets along with her mom.." Quinn replied "And she was supposed to bring Beth to day care, but they were striking or something.."  
>"Yeah, I heard.." Puck replied "It was pretty sudden. They want to protest something. Rachel what are you going to do with Beth."<br>"I don't know.." Rachel took back from Puck. "I am going to look for Shelby. I have a free period now, but after that I have math. I don't think my teacher will be happy, if I bring Beth.."  
>"We have a free period after this.." Quinn replied "We could look after Beth, if Shelby would be okay with that. You can leave her with us, we're very responsible."<br>"I rather ask mom.." Rachel replied "You can walk along, she'll be okay with it. I'm sure."

"Or you can just leave Beth with us?" Quinn replied  
>"Or I can just not do that.." Rachel replied "I don't want to risk losing my mother's trust. So I'm not giving her to you, I'm going to bring her to mom."<br>"Okay.." Quinn replied "I'll go with you. If I can hold her."  
>"I don't know Quinn.." Rachel replied<p>

"I'm her mom.." Quinn replied  
>"I'm her big sister.." Rachel replied<br>"Does that make Quinn your second mom?" Puck laughed  
>"Don't Noah.." Rachel replied "See you two later."<p>

Rachel walked through the halls with Beth on her arm. She stared around, but she couldn't see Shelby anywhere. She would go to the teacher's lounge. That was the best option. Rachel turned around the corner.  
>"Rachel.." Sara turned to her. "Is that Beth?"<br>"Yep.." Rachel smiled "Where is mom?"  
>"Shelby is in the teacher's lounge.." Sara stopped "Rachel, you should get something from your past. You know to tell Shelby about you, she wants to know. I know she will never ask.."<br>"Like pictures.." Rachel smiled  
>"It's almost her birthday.." Sara replied "You could do something extra special. If you need any help, you know where to find me.."<p>

"Okay.." Rachel stepped on. She turned around the corner and ended up in the teacher's lounge. Shelby was sitting there by herself, she place her hand to her head. In attempt to think. Rachel slowly stepped towards her. She sat down right next to her.  
>"What cha doing?" Rachel smiled<br>"Nothing.." Shelby put the book away. "Why is Beth with you?"  
>"The daycare is striking. So I had to take Beth to school.." Rachel replied<p>

"Oh, I completely forgot.." Shelby replied "I'm so sorry Rache, I have so much on my mind. Where's her carriage?"  
>"Oh I forgot it in the car.." Rachel replied "You know, your car that I you gave the keys to. To bring Beth to day care. Right?"<br>"Oh.." Shelby took Beth. "I can take her to practice. "

"Quinn and Puck have a free period.." Rachel replied "They asked me to babysit. Quinn said that I should just give the baby to her, but I thought I would ask you first. I don't know what's your opinion on Quinn.."  
>"The girl is lost.." Shelby replied "But if you can get Puck and Quinn here, they can babysit Beth the next hour. And then I'll take her back to practice."<br>"After that I have another free period.." Rachel replied "I practice for Glee club, but I have some shopping to do. So I was thinking that I could take Beth and go for the mall. It is a Wednesday after all. What do you think?"  
>"I have rehearsel all afternoon.." Shelby replied "And then I have to report to that guy. But you can keep Beth with you in the afternoon."<p>

"Deal!" Shelby replied "What do you want to eat tonight? Vegan spaghetti?"  
>"Great idea.." Rachel replied<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Will sat down next to Shelby.." What are you doing?"<br>"I'm looking between the photos.." Shelby replied "Dustin's jaw line is not like Julie's. And Carl's facial structure, Will are you listening to me?"  
>"I don't get you're still obsessed with it.." Will replied "It's not our job to find her father.."<br>"Who's father?" Sue sat down at the table. She took the picture. "Isn't that Amilia's ex-husband and the director of Vocal Adrenaline?"

"It is.." Will replied "Shelby, if you were smart you would drop this. Sara has a reason for not telling us. What are you going to do when you figure It out? Confront her?"  
>"Will, I don't know.." Shelby replied "It's just not fair for that little girl.."<br>"What are you talking about, Bert and Ernie?" Sue stared at her. "So? "  
>"Sue, this conversation has nothing to do with you.." Will replied "We didn't ask you to join us."<p>

"If this has something to do with the school.." Sue replied "Or the state, I have a right to know."  
>"I don't think Sara and her ex-boyfriends are your business.." Shelby replied "You can't talk about who Julie's father is.."<br>"Oh, so if I get it right.." Sue smiled "A or B is the father. Then bring both of them in. One of them will recognize her. That's how I will do it. Don't you worry how Elma will react.."  
>"Her name is Emma.." Shelby replied<p>

"Yeah, cash whore.." Sue replied "And where is Goldilocks?"  
>"Sue, this is none of your business.." Will replied "That's between me and my sister."<br>"I just think you two are hypocrites.." Sue replied "You're going behind your own sisters back, to find out who the father is of the kid. She must not trust you, you would know if she had. Will, didn't you see who your sister dated.."  
>"I was off to college.." Will replied "I didn't see anything of my sister. Specially not in that time period. Sue, I don't think you should judge me.."<br>"Here's the thing.." Sue replied "If you were great siblings, you would know who ever the father was."

"Sue.." Will turned to her.  
>"We're just doing what's the best for this kid.." Shelby replied<br>"I think the mother knows what's the best for her baby.." Sue replied "I however would love the drama if Carl would get here. Imagine the fireworks when Irma and Sasha go for the same man."  
>"Sara and Emma.." Shelby replied "You really don't remember names do you.."<p>

"Sure I do.." Sue replied "I know that you're name is Claire. And I call you cash whore, cause you sold your kid to screw up even more.."  
>"Just shut up.." Shelby reacted<br>"I think that Sandra doesn't want you to know.." Sue replied "I understand, your hair doesn't make you trustworthy. I'd be scared that your fairytale creatures will tell it. There live so much of those in your hair, and they gossip."  
>"Oh please.." Shelby replied<p>

* * *

><p>"Quinn.." Rachel stepped towards her locker.<br>"What is it?" Quinn turned to her. She stared down at Beth, who was smiling at her. Quinn could see that Beth recognized her, or at least she thought she did.  
>"Me and Beth are going to the mall.." Rachel replied "And I though you would like to join us. You see mom gave me a bit money, to dress her. And I thought you would like to join us…"<br>"You're going to buy clothes for Beth.." Quinn raised an eyebrow "Isn't Shelby supposed to do that?"

"Well, yes.." Rachel replied "I wanted to get some clothes for her. Mom gave like 100 $, what do you think Quinn?"  
>"Buying cute clothes for Beth.." Quinn smiled "I'm in.."<br>"And.." Rachel replied "I'm buying us lunch. Good?"  
>"You're buying." Quinn smiled "I'm not complaining."<p>

"What are you going to do?" Puck stared at them. "Hello, Beth."  
>"Me and Quinn are heading for the mall.." Rachel replied<br>"How are we going to get to the mall?" Quinn replied "My car is broken."  
>"Well, mom gave her the keys.." Rachel replied "So I'm driving to the mall…"<br>"So, Puck?" Quinn stared at him. "What are you going to do?"  
>"I am on my way to train.." Puck replied "You know the whole Scholarship. I could use it, and if I want to get it I need to be fit.."<br>"Sure.." Quinn smiled at him. "Come on Rachel.."

"What do you want to eat?" Rachel stared at Quinn. "Beth's lunch is packed, so do you want to get some pizza at the mall.."  
>"Sounds good.." Quinn smiled "I think we should buy her some dresses. Right?"<p>

"Yes.." Rachel replied "Well, we should get going.."  
>"We should.." Quinn replied<p>

* * *

><p>"You called for me coach.." Becky stepped in the room.<br>"Yes, Becky.." Sue Sylvester turned around "Little Broadway Barbie is working on my last nerve. She is not like her brother. She's got something Becky. She's like a younger Sue Sylvester with longer hair."  
>"What do you want to coach?" Becky turned to her.<br>"It's weird.." she took the end of the pen between her teeth. "I tried to sabotage her play, she bounces back from it. She is amazing at anything. And I can't seem to destroy her on professional level. But Shuester and that brunette were talking about .."  
>"What do you want me to do?" Becky stared at Sue<br>"I need to know who the father is off Shuester Jr…" Sue smiled "Imagine there are two options, either way it's Dusting Goolsby. Or the ex of Alma."  
>"What are you going to do about it coach?" Becky smiled a bit<p>

"Well, let's get one of them here.." Sue smiled "Carl, if he's the father we could expect some fireworks. You have to imagine if he's the father. I could get Sara out here and the glee club will bre gone.."  
>"That's good coach.." Becky replied<br>"Take notes, Becky.." Sue smiled "Miss Broadway will never know what's coming for her. She will regret the day she chose Sue Sylvester as her enemy."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god.." Quinn stared at her. "Rachel, we have to take that. It looks so cute."<br>"Well, anything pink looks cute on Beth.." Rachel replied  
>"How do you know about this place?" Quinn replied "This clothes are cheap."<br>"Well, I saw some folders.." Rachel replied "I knew we had to come here.."

"But we have to get her some kind off hat.." Quinn replied "I always look good with a hat, she must to look good with hats to."  
>"Why don't you get your hat?" Rachel replied "I'm going to look for another dress."<br>"That's a good idea.." Quinn replied. Quinn turned around, she liked this. She had to admit, 3 years ago she would never have believe that she would shop for clothes with Rachel. She thought it would be boring, but Rachel was nice and they got along. Better then she would have believed.

"See Quinn.." Rachel showed her a dark blue dress with flowers on it. "Do you like it, Quinn?"  
>"Come on, let's try it on.." Quinn replied. She took the blue hat. "Beside it goes with this hat."<br>"Okay.." Rachel smiled "Come on.."

* * *

><p>"You look tired.." Mercedes stared at Tina. "Tina, it's not because we're in two different groups that we can't talk. You are still my friend.."<br>"I'm sorry, Mercedes.." Tina replied "It's just my mother is tried all the time. I had to cook yesterday, and I hardly slept, since I studied for the pop quiz math."  
>"Oh.." Mercedes replied "Why don't you sleep over at my place tonight? Just two friends hanging out. No Rachel.."<br>"Sorry.." Tina replied "My mom isn't home. And my sister is. You can come over to my place if you want. We can talk about Sam.."  
>"Don't mention Sam!" Mercedes replied "Who got him back?"<p>

"Oh Finn did in order to score with the new director of the New Directions.." Tina replied "You know, it's fun ever since she got here. You should come back, she's all for giving everyone solo's. I mean Kurt got a big solo, I got a big solo. Everyone is getting to sing, and your voice. She would love you, bring Santana, Brittany back. We could win sectionals together."  
>"Tina, you know that when we get there.." Mercedes replied "She'll just shove us to the background. Back at the troubletones I'm the star. In the new directions I was just someone to fill space.."<br>"You know that isn't true.." Tina replied "We miss you Mercedes.  
>"She's a Schuester.." Mercedes replied "She'll give Rachel all the solo's in no time."<p>

"You know,.." Tina smiled "Good luck at sectionals."  
>"Yes.." Mercedes smiled "Hey, I know a good movie we can see tonight?"<br>"Oh, .." Tina replied "I'll get the popcorn.."

* * *

><p>"Bring her out!"' Quinn replied sitting down on the sofa.<br>"Okay.." Rachel replied. She held Beth's hands, and brought her out to the living room. Beth was smiling, she stared at her.

"She looks adorable.." Quinn replied "We are amazing.."  
>"Well.." Rachel stared at her "Bethie, what do you want to do?"<br>"Pay.." Beth put her hands towards Quinn.

"Oh yeah.." Quinn took the bag. "You want mister bear right?"  
>Quinn handed the bear to Beth. Slowly she sat down with the rest of the toys. Rachel had put the new toys there to. The door opened up, and Shelby stepped in the room.<br>"Hello, miss C.." Quinn replied  
>"Hello, Quinn.." Shelby turned to her. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"We went shopping.." Rachel stepped towards her. "I thought Quinn wanted to join me. We bought some new dresses for Beth.."  
>"Okay.." Shelby smiled "It's nice to see you Quinn. Are you staying for dinner?"<br>"Sure.." Quinn smiled "Miss C.."

"Call me Shelby.." Shelby smiled "You're Rachel's friend. You're welcome. So you like pasta right?"  
>"I like pasta" Quinn smiled, she smiled at Beth.<br>"She looks adorable." Shelby replied "Quinn, good going with the hat."

* * *

><p>"So.." Sara replied "I guess you guys want to hear what I have for the set list of sectionals. I have some ideas, when I saw the performance of the troubletones.."<br>"You noticed that they were really good.." Rachel replied  
>"Well, their movement lacks individuality.." Sara replied "When I make up dance routines for my musical, ever character has their own way of moving. Like in Rent, Maureen doesn't move in the same way Mimi does. We have to show our individual nature in dancing. I want to know who you are. In every way.. but that only works if you know who I am."<br>"Are we supposed to ask you questions?" Tina replied  
>"Not really.." Sara replied "I have a song prepared that talks about a moment off my life. Where I was young, when I was a kid just like you.. Is that alright?"<br>"Perfect.." A girl from the drama group smiled  
>"Can you give me hand Finn?" Sara smiled "I heard you were the drummer of the group?"<br>"I'll go along with it.." Finn replied

Sara grabbed a guitar. She started to play the guitar. She turned towards the group. Sara took a microphone stand. And stared at her audience. She opened her mouth.

_You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh<br>That's right  
>I took your words<br>And I believed  
>In everything<br>You said to me  
>Yeah huh<br>That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>Cause they're all wrong<em>  
><em>I know better<em>  
><em>Cause you said forever<em>  
><em>And ever<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>

_Remember when we were such fools_  
><em>And so convinced and just too cool<em>  
><em>Oh no<em>  
><em>No no<em>  
><em>I wish I could touch you again<em>  
><em>I wish I could still call you friend<em>  
><em>I'd give anything<em>

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
><em>'fore they're long gone<em>  
><em>I guess I just didn't know how<em>  
><em>I was all wrong<em>  
><em>They knew better<em>  
><em>Still you said forever<em>  
><em>And ever<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>

_Yeah yeah_  
><em>I'll keep you locked in my head<em>  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>Until we<em>  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>And I won't forget you my friend<em>  
><em>What happened<em>

_If someone said three years from now_  
><em>You'd be long gone<em>  
><em>I'd stand up and punch them out<em>  
><em>Cause they're all wrong and<em>  
><em>That last kiss<em>  
><em>I'll cherish<em>  
><em>Until we meet again<em>  
><em>And time makes<em>  
><em>It harder<em>  
><em>I wish I could remember<em>  
><em>But I keep<em>  
><em>Your memory<em>  
><em>You visit me in my sleep<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>I miss you<em>  
><em>My darling<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>  
><em>Who knew<em>

"This song was a song Pink brought out a little after my failed relationship.." Sara sat down. "It tells something about how I felt when I was younger. I think a lot of you will agree, you think love is going to last forever. My team mates told me it wouldn't last. My parents mentioned he.. My name is Sara Daniels. When I was 15, I was in Glee. Just like all of you. I fell in love with an amazing guy. I was young and naive. I slept with him, and I got pregnant. And when I told him, he just drove off. Back then I thought he needed time. The next day I want to his parents' house, they threw money in my face. They told me to solve the trouble. I was shunned out of the group, nobody would talk to me. My parents threw me on the streets with nowhere to go. I used the money to go to New York, and I moved in with my uncle. I went to Broadway."  
>"What did that have to do with it?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "We all knew you had a baby.."<br>"I sing a lot of songs about getting heartbroken.." Sara replied "Me being betrayed is something that comes out through everything. The way I move, the way I write, everything. I bet all of you have something.."  
>"I get it.." Rachel replied "But how are we going to beat them? Not by doing this.."<p>

"No.." Sara replied "I decided to get you all represented in the competition. Who likes Rent?"  
>Almost everyone raised their hands. Even Quinn had raised her hand, light but she still had.<br>"What do you guys like about Rent?" Sara turned around.  
>"I love that Roger is a total rocker.." Puck replied "I think I'm like him, minus the whole aids thing."<br>"Other reasons?" Sara stared around.  
>"I love it because Maureen has the same voice type as me.." Rachel replied "And this roll would be something I would never play in a normal play."<p>

"Okay, my brother would say something about the underdog.." Sara replied "To all of you, on sectionals we're doing Rent."  
>"Wow.." Puck stood up. "That's a good idea."<br>"I agree…" Rachel replied "I think Take me or leave me is amazing song for me."

"We're not doing Take me or leave me.." Sara replied "What is your favorite song of the musical?"  
>"What you own.." Puck replied "It's total badass, and me and my boy Blaine rock on it."<br>"You did.." Sara replied "What songs do you like to?"  
>"Seasons of love.." Rachel replied "It would be a great group number.."<br>"And so predictable.." Quinn replied "We're not doing that song. I think our song is 'Santa fe'."

"Or happy new year?" Tina replied  
>"But it's not new year.." Kurt raised an eyebrow.<br>"What about La vie Bohéme?" Sara raised an eyebrow.  
>"That song is very controversial.." Blaine replied "It has the word masturbation in it. And you know much more than, I don't think the judges would be happy.."<br>"But it is a kick ass song.." Puck replied "I think it would be awesome. The movie.."  
>"Not the movie version.." Sara smiled "We're going to do it like it was on Broadway. The movie version kicked ass, but still the original one is where it started."<p>

"And Rachel.." Quinn stared at her. "Still chasing after Maureen?"  
>"Yes, I am Maureen.." Rachel replied "I would be her, just as long as Wicked plays."<br>"You do know she has to like.." Tina stared at her. "Kiss a girl."  
>"Well, that's a challenge I must overcome.." Rachel replied "It's what we call acting."<p>

"Look under your chair.." Sara replied "There's a little paper underneath it, showing your part in the number. There's a charectors name on it. I want you to take them but not open it just yet."  
>"I bet I'll be Angel.." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, guy with the wig. So unfair."<br>"So let's start with Rachel.." Sara stared at her. "You can open your paper up.."

"Maureen.." Rachel jumped up. "Yey."  
>"Little miss Perfect gets the roll she wanted.." Kurt rolled her eyes "Not fair.."<br>"Hey, dude.." Puck replied "I want to know who Finn got.."  
>"I got.." Finn opened the paper. "Who the hell is Angel?"<br>"The drag queen.." Kurt laughed "This mind be very fun."

"Miss D.." Finn stood up "I'm not going up there dressed as a girl. I've got a reputation."  
>"Well.." Puck stared at him. "I'm sure you look great with a wig."<br>"I got Benny.." Artie replied "Why do I need to be the bad guy?"  
>"Benny is not the bad guy.." Rachel replied "He's just not the happy Disney black and white character. Who got Joanne?"<p>

"I got Mimi.." Tina replied smiling.  
>"Hello, I'm the Roger to your Mimi.." Puck stood up smiling.<br>"That's awkward." Mike opened his paper. "What Tom Collins?"  
>"Oh my God!" Rachel laughed "You and Finn make a really cute couple.."<p>

"What's on yours?" Blaine replied "With me it's waiter, that's a pretty nice part in the song."  
>"I think it will be a surprise.." Kurt replied "it's not one of the gay guys. So.."<br>"Who did you get Kurt?" Tina stared at him.  
>"I'll see.." Kurt stared at the note. "Mark. I got Mark!"<p>

"That's amazing Kurt.." Blaine replied  
>"Hello, ex-boyfriend of mine.." Rachel said in a Maureen tone. "Get ready to lust after me, while my Joanne is looking. I am.."<br>"Joanne.." Quinn replied "Am I supposed to be her obsessed girlfriend?"

"That can't be hard for you.." Puck replied  
>"Well, I want to change parts.." Quinn replied "Joanne doesn't sing in this song."<br>"We don't switch.." Sara replied  
>"I'm not wearing a wig.." Finn replied once more again. "Santana is going to laugh with me. Please I had to be her slave for an entire week. She let me carry Brittany's books everywhere. And to top that all I had to learn Brittany that you were no Claire."<br>"She still does not get that.." Tina replied "She thinks you travel between the island and the real world, using something called a donkey weal."

"That's Brittany for you.." Kurt replied "Can we start practicing? I can't wait to hold that camera in my hands and watch Finn put on his wig."  
>"It's not fair.." Finn stood up "Neither of this guys have to wear a wig. Why can't Angel stop being a drag queen? Can't we just go with an alternative Angel."<br>"Nope.." Sara replied "You should be glad that I don't let you walk around the school, dressed like Angel.."

"I would totally walk around the school dressed like Mark.." Kurt smiled  
>"You would.." Finn replied "You don't have to wear a wig. This has to be the stupidest person ever. I mean he's a guy that has aids. I mean almost all these guys have aids.."<br>"Only 2 of the four." Rachel replied "That's 50%"

"And we're doing another song from Rent.." Sara replied "We're doing the final. The final song, as a group. It shows our great group strength."  
>"Awesome.." Tina replied<br>"Quinn and Rachel's cell block tango.." Sara smiled "ABC from the Jackson 5. In the first group everyone keeps their solo's. I subject we addition for the lead in ABC. Or more than on lead."  
>"I think we need another song.." Blaine replied "I mean you're allowed 6 songs, I think we should at least do 5. La vie bohéme shows off our individuality. The final song shows off our voices, cell block tango shows off our dancing. ABC will bring life. I think we need a story to this, and we have the best writer in our midst. We should make our performance a story.."<br>"Where we go from killing someone to.." Puck raised an eyebrow"Teaching people about love.."

"We should start with ABC.." Blaine replied "Which is about teaching someone to love. To La vie bohéme, then cell block tango and the final song. But we need a song to get from a song about teaching love to a song about dropping a certain life style."  
>"I get where you're coming from.." Sara replied "There has to be a song connecting these two.."<br>"Yes.." Finn replied "And it's losing my religion and wig.."  
>"Finn.. " Rachel rolled her eyes.<p>

"Objection by Shakira…" Quinn replied "I listened to it on the way. It could be great to sing, and we can get everyone on the stage after the cell block tango number."  
>"What about my story?" Blaine replied<br>"We could start with ABC.." Rachel replied "And then continue to the Cell block tango and Kurt's the storyteller. Mark tells the story right. Let's show them a story."  
>"What are you going to do with objection?" Sara turned to everyone.<br>"Simple.." Quinn replied "Tango. And girls dancing. It shows we can dance great, and La vie bohéme shows how we can dance outside a group.."

"Let's start practicing.." Kurt replied  
>"I can't believe we can already practice.." Tina replied "Mister Schuester only chose a song a week before sectionals. He thought we would be okay."<br>"We have our sectionals.." Sara smiled

* * *

><p>"Thank you.." Kurt stepped towards Sara after practice.<br>"Thank you why?" Sara turned around. "You were to me the most obvious choice for Mark. You look like a sensitive guy, and you look smart. A bit like a dork, but that's Mark. So I chose you because you were Mark. You don't have that Angel feeling.."  
>"See, I thought you would cast me as him.." Kurt replied "Since I'm me.."<p>

"I already told you.." Sara smiled "You are Mark, and Finn being Angel is me teaching him a lesson about being different. He needs to learn it sometimes. I am that kind of person.."  
>"Well, you are one hell of a teacher.." Kurt replied<br>"Well.." Sara replied "You learn those lines…"  
>"I will Miss D." Kurt smiled<p>

"Hey.." it was Emma, she was staring at Sara.  
>"Good morning Emma.." Sara turned away.<br>"Will told me we're babysitting tonight. Are you going on a date?" Emma stared at her. "Or what?"  
>"No, Will asked me if I wanted to work on my play undisturbed. And I told him I could use baby free day. And so I'm bring them over, is that bad?" Sara replied<br>"What about Julie Anne?" Emma replied "I mean Will can spent time with the small kids, and I can help her with her homework. Or something."  
>"Julie Anne is going to ice skate training.." Sara replied "And she's staying with me. Trust me, you'll have your hands full with Willow and Aaron."<br>"It's not that.." Emma paused "Why don't we go shopping in the afternoon. You know just us girls.."  
>"I'll ask Shelby.." Sara replied<p>

"Well, we don't need Shelby.." Emma replied "Just me and you, when Will and I get married we'll be family. Families should stick together. "  
>"Oh.." Sara replied "I am actually working on sectionals, I should be thinking about a dance to Objection from Shakira. And I have to think about what the kids will wear.."<br>"Oh, surely I can help with that.." Emma replied "Why don't they all were red dresses and the guys  
>wear tuxes. It's kind off great."<p>

"You're going to be fine.." Sara replied "You can do it, you've done fine with them the other nights."  
>"But they never stayed the night.." Emma replied "I heard babies cry.."<br>"I heard that too." Sara replied "But you're going to be fine. And you'll have to learn it."

"Why?" Emma turned to her.  
>"When you and Will get babies of your own." Sara replied "You are going to make me an aunt right? Right? I mean you seem like.."<br>"Well, I haven' t thought about it. You seem way ahead." Emma replied

"Hey, you're 32." Sara replied "You have a loving boyfriend. Look at me, I'm 27 and I'm divorced. And I can't seem to handle myself. You're way ahead."  
>"Sara.." Emma smiled "I have OCD. It's keeping me from living my life."<br>"Well.." Sara smiled "So let's go shopping.."

* * *

><p>"Carl.." Sue stared at him. "So you got my call? Not really my call more like a message.."<br>"It kind of surprised me.." Carl sat down. "Health awareness week. And you want me to give a speech to the school? I thought you would get.."  
>"Well, I'm getting more experts.." Sue replied "You're the only one I could get on short notice.."<br>"You're sure that you just don't want to start trouble.." Carl replied "Since me and Emma were married, and stuff.."

"Do I look like that kind of person?" Sue smiled "No, off course not. If I wanted to start something ugly, I would have invited a hairdresser to show Will the light.."  
>"Oh, that's.." Carl replied<br>"You are also going to McKenly middle school.." Sue replied "It's important kids know it's important to be healthy. Right?"  
>"Very.." Carl smiled<br>"I hope it won't be weird to be around Alma.." Sue replied "Right?"

"You mean Emma?" Carl raised an eyebrow.  
>"What you got more than one crazy ex?" Sue replied "I know Emma counts, but you have to admit you guys get along."<br>"Right.." Carl raised an eyebrow. "So, where do I start?"  
>"Well, it's next week.." Sue replied "But you can stay can here during breaks. There are going to be stands during this week and the next. You know more people will see them. And a certain person.."<br>"Are you talking about Emma?" Carl replied "We get along.."  
>"I was more thinking about a certain Broadway Malibu Barbie.." Sue replied "I dislike her.."<br>"Well, you are funny.." Carl replied

"I am.." Sue replied "So.."  
>"Oh, I am ready.." Carl replied "I should talk in Glee club again. Will thought it was good last year, so this year it will be good.."<br>"oh, well, the new director isn't as nice as Will.." Sue replied "She's busy with sectionals. She's busy all the time."  
>"Well, where can I find her?" Carl replied "I'll convince her to come there.."<br>"Oh.." Sue smiled "Let's find her.."

* * *

><p>"Okay, ." Sara put her pen to the paper. She took a look at her notes. Staring at what was supposed to happen. She didn't know anything. "Come on Leyla, talk to me."<br>"What's wrong?" Shelby sat down next to her.  
>"Leyla won't talk to me.." Sara replied "I think I have a cute case of writers block. I never had any issues making Leyla talk. Maybe it's because I should have gotten them together by now."<br>"Hey, the sexual tension between Sneyla is the best part of the musical.." Shelby replied "He should totally tell her that he's still in love with her. But he is with the bad guys, he's torn between love and loyalty."  
>"That's true.." Sara put the pen down. "You know, somewhere I feel bad for Leyla."<p>

"Has a kid when she's young, later another tow." Shelby replied "You have to admit, she's you. The point is that you need to find wherever Leyla comes from, and think what she wants. So, let the writer's block run out of your body."  
>"Okay.." Sara stared at her. "How is the BethRachel thing going?"  
>"It's great.." Shelby replied "Quinn and Rachel went shopping with Beth yesterday. I gave them money, and they bought the cutest outfit. I'm glad Quinn can be part of Beth's life.."<p>

"I'm glad for you Shelby.." Sara replied  
>"So, how is it going with your baby?" Shelby replied "Still dancing around the whole 'Julie father issue'. You'll have to speak his name someday, mind as hell start today."<br>"No.." Sara turned away. "What's in the past is in the past?"  
>"But it's never really in the past.." Shelby replied "He could walk in here.."<br>"There is no way that would happen.." Sara replied

"But it could.." Shelby smiled  
>"But it won't.." Sara replied "How big is the chance that he'll be at this school tomorrow?"<br>"there is a chance.." Shelby replied "Okay, I'll give you the heads up. We kind of went snooping, by we I mean me. Sue kind of found part of it."  
>"Sue?" Sara turned to her. "How did you even?"<p>

"You know how you said he was in Vocal Adrenaline?" Shelby replied "I was kind of curious, so I went to the old records. And I.."  
>"What are you trying to say?" Sara replied "That you know.."<br>"I.." Shelby replied "I don't know, I have possibilities."  
>"So, your so called possibilities got to Sue.." Sara replied "Sue hates me."<br>"I don't think Sue would act on it.." Shelby replied "She told me to keep my nose in my own business. I'm sorry, Sara."  
>"Well, I should have thought.." Sara replied "She's not going to find him anyway. She's not that good. Right? I mean how would she know him."<p>

"You know, it would be easier if I knew who he was.." Shelby smiled  
>"I'm not telling you." Sara smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Quinn.." Rachel handed her a picture of Beth. "I took it when you were playing, I thought you would like some picture of her."<br>"Thank you Rachel.." Quinn smiled "You have surprised me. I never thought shopping would be so fun, we should do it again some time."  
>"We should.." Rachel replied "So do you want to practice for sectionals? You could come over to my place.."<br>"And practice in front of the competition." Quinn replied "I don't know. I think we should keep some kind of movie night with Beth, I have all the Disney movies at home. I want to see Beth watch them."  
>"I'm free this weekend.." Rachel replied "Is that good?"<p>

"Count on it.." Quinn replied  
>"If you want to bring Puck.." Rachel replied "That's okay.."<br>"We could always have a sleepover.." Quinn replied "If that's okay with Shelby?"  
>"I think it will be.." Rachel replied "Say you this weekend. You'll tell me if Puck comes to?"<br>"I'll ask him.." Quinn smiled, a weekend with her daughter and her new best friend Rachel. She had no idea why she wanted to be friends with Rachel all of the sudden. With all the Finn drama last year, she hadn't tried to get along with Rachel. And now that Finn dumped both of them, she wanted to be great friends. She slowly put the picture of Beth in her locker.  
>"Wow, that's adorable." Puck replied "You and Rachel are good friends?"<p>

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.  
>"No, it just looks like you're trying to get close to Shelby using Rachel." Puck replied "You're sure this in not just about Beth."<br>"I like Rachel.." Quinn replied "Is that so wrong? And yes, I can spend time with Beth. It's a win-win situation. You know Rachel is not so bad, when she's not mean.."  
>"Wow, Q.." Puck smiled "It almost looks like you've got a crush on Rachel. Hey, when are you spending time with Beth?"<br>"This weekend.." Quinn smiled "We're going to watch movies. Rachel said it's okay for you to come.."

"Sure, I could swing by.." Puck smiled "Anything for Puck, I won't stay too long. Unless you and Rachel want to make out."  
>"haha, Puck.." Quinn smiled "Me and Rachel are not.."<br>"Sure.." Puck replied "So what do you think about a date?"  
>"Puck.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to work on myself here. I'm looking to my future, I don't need a guy right now. I am going to make time for Beth, me and friends. This is my last year of High school. I'm not going to spend it by dealing with boy trouble. This year Quinn Fabray is the most important person in my life. Not you, not Finn. Me."<br>"Got that right.." Puck smiled "I'm happy for you Quinn.."

"Yeah, it seems when I got rid of the makeup and the pink.." Quinn replied "I thought about getting Beth back, but I released Shelby loves her. Taking Beth from her would hurt both Shelby and Beth. And then I spent time with Rachel and Beth, I released I think Beth is better of having two mothers then being harmed and losing someone she cares for. So, I stopped thinking about me and needing someone else. I started to be what I wanted to be. And Beth is part of my plans, but not all. "  
>"I'm proud of you Quinn.." Puck replied "You are the bigger person."<br>"And I think I'm applying for New York university." Quinn replied "They have a great literary program. I was thinking about studying languages. I need to leave Lima, I'll be back some day. But when I do, I want to be Miss D, a writer something. I want to show I'm someone.."  
>"You don't have to become famous to be someone.." Puck replied "You've always been someone Quinn. You always needed popularity, but you always been someone."<p>

"Well Miss D has something to show.." Quinn replied  
>"And I think she's the most miserable.." Puck replied "Imagine losing the love of your life. Settling for Mister right enough, getting cheated on. You do release that she is still bitter over love. She has something to show for professionally."<br>"Well.." Quinn replied  
>"Quinn, you and miss D aren't that different.." Puck replied "The only difference is that she kept the baby, and you didn't."<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Will.." Sara sat down "So I'll be bring them around 6?"<br>"Should I call Emma's creepy parents?" Will turned to her. "You know ask her hand in marriage anything. I mean I should right?"  
>"You said that Emma hates her parents.." Sara replied "Let's just put it this way, I wouldn't want my future husband to call our parents."<br>"Mom and dad aren't that bad.." Will replied

"That's because you got the good parents.." Sara replied "While I am the Monica in the family, minus the whole childless thing. My mother actually called me last year to find out if I was pregnant. Then she replied wrong number. That's how great mother she is.."  
>"Dad is going to law school.." Will smiled<br>"See, didn't know that either.." Sara replied "And I don't give a damn if that's your concern. Will, I don't care for our parents the way you do."

"Well, Sara.." Will replied "We should go to our parents, together. Tell.."  
>"You know when Emma was pregnant, you know the awkward dinner." Sara smiled "We spent the first hour fighting. And our parents mentioned that this would be their first grandchild. They just magically forgot about Julie Anne. You know how much that hurt me, that mom was willing to decorate your baby room with that bitch of your wife. "<br>"She said first grandson.." Will corrected.  
>"Grandchild.." Sara rolled her eyes. "I have ears."<br>"Okay, you hate our parents.." Will replied "They miss you.."  
>"Well, I don't miss them.." Sara replied "So you shouldn't got ask Emma's parents. Deal with it, she doesn't want them in her life."<br>"They are her parents.." Will replied

"They make her feel bad about herself.." Sara replied "Someone with OCD needs a stable loving home, not a judgmental hostel home. You want to give her that loving home, a baby. Don't ask her parents. They will only talk her down in your mind. What they say mind be right, but if you really love someone. You go the distance. You try to be someone they can count on."  
>"I love Emma.." Will replied<br>"That's all you need to know.." Sara replied

"Emma considers you a friend.." Will replied "Sara, you have to help her trough this OCD. You have to be a friend to her."  
>"Yeah, Will.." Sara replied "I'll be a friend.."<br>"So how want to be my best woman?" Will replied "I have friends, but not friends that stuck with me every step of the way. Who better than my little sister?"  
>"I'm not that little.." Sara smiled<br>"You know you'll always be my baby sister.." Will replied "I would trust you with anything.."

"Carl Howell.." Sara replied  
>"What?" Will put his hand on Sara's. "What are you saying?"<br>"Julie's father.." Sara replied "Carl Howell, he was the lead of Vocal Adrenaline. He and his buddy, Dustin Gooslby. Dustin was putting the moves on me, after I removed my glasses. But it was Carl that gave me a second look. We dated, we fell in love, we slept together. I got pregnant. I told him I was pregnant. And when I told him, he ran away. I went to his parent's house. And when I asked for him, they threw money at my face. He didn't want to see me, and they told me to get rid of it. I took the train to New York with that money. Kept the baby and went to Julliard."  
>"Sara.." Will hugged her. "Sara, I'm going to kick his ass. I'm going to find him, and I'm going to hit his face back to the other side of.."<p>

"You're going to hit who?" It was Carl.  
>"You jerk!" Will stepped towards him. Grabbing his tie. "My little sister! My little sister! How dare you do that.."<br>"Calm down man.." Carl replied "I have no idea who your sister is.."

"She's right there.." Will replied, when he released Sara left.  
>"Wow, butt chin.." Sue stepped in between them. "Can we keep this civil? Or Carl, can you beat this but chin up?"<br>"I don't even know you're sister.." Carl replied "What's your problem man?"

"Yeah, you are the guy that knocks up a girl.." Will replied "And then you tell your parents to throw money at her face! She was 15 man! You were older. You .."  
>"Carl.." Emma stepped inside. "what are you doing here?"<br>"Will was going to beat him up.." Sue replied "I was able to stop it.."

"Will we talked about this.." Emma replied "I am not in love with Carl anymore. I love you! You and only you. You shouldn't worry."  
>"It's not about you!" Will replied "You don't let your parents tell your 15 year old girlfriend to get rid of the baby. You don't throw money at a fragile girl. That was my sister!"<br>"I don't know your sister!" Carl replied

"Sara.." Emma replied  
>"Sara.." Sue smiled "New Directions. Must ring a bell.."<br>"Sara.." He replied "Julie Anne.."

"Oh so you admit.." Will stepped closer "You admit, that you broke my sisters heart. That you left her to carry your child. That.."  
>"It's complicated.." Carl replied "Very."<p>

* * *

><p>"He's not here.." Sara replied clenching her arms close to her chest. "He's not here.."<br>"Sara.." Shelby sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"  
>"He's here.." Sara stared at her. "Carl is here, Julie's father. He's here. How did he know? I waited for him, and now he shows up.."<br>"Shh.." Shelby hugged her. "You know, do I need to kick his ass.."

"No, Will went right to strangling him.." Sara replied "I went out of there.."  
>"You should go there.." Shelby replied "Talk to him. "<br>"I can't.."

* * *

><p>"So how are you Emma?" Carl turned to her.<br>"Carl, it's no talk for small talk.." Emma replied "You left a girl, you let your parents throw money at her, she was 15. You were 19. That's illegal."  
>"Can I say that she looked older.." Carl replied "She was mature, and sweet. And cute. And I never. Emma, it was complicated back then."<br>"Okay, start telling the story Carl.." Emma replied "Don't leave out anything..

"Okay.." Carl replied . Carl stared through the window. It almost felt like it was happening all over again. And in his mind it was. He could smell her.

_**"Dustin.." Carl walked towards him. "So?"  
>"See this Glee clubbers from McKenley are getting hotter every year.." Dustin replied "I bet I can get one of them between the covers in no time.."<br>"Right.." Carl smiled "Prove yourself Dustin."  
>"See that group of girls.." Dustin smiled "I'm just going to walk up to them and ask them if they want to have sex with me." <strong>_

_**"Right.." Carl raised an eyebrow. They started to walk towards the group, they were around 17 years old. There was a blond girl, gold blond. She was wearing a long sleeved dress and got Carl's attention. Beautiful. And probably the one that Dustin would go for. She looked younger than the other two.  
>"Hello, ladies.." the group stopped "I'm Dustin Goolsby, I am the best singer in Vocal Adrenaline, and I just saw you pass by. What are you goddesses named?"<br>"I'm Anne.." she smiled "That's Debby.."  
>"And you.." Carl spoke. "With the enchanting blond hair and the crystal blue eyes, what is your angel type called?" <strong>_

_**"My friend he's overdoing it.." Dustin replied  
>"Yeah, she's a total dork.." Debby replied "So, Anne and I were thinking maybe dinner.."<br>**_

_**Dustin walked away. He turned back to Carl, he mouthed 'good luck with the dork'. Carl stared at her. Her eyes had gotten more blue with every moment passing. He smiled at her.  
>"So your name is?" Carl stared at her "Or are you going to let me guess?"<br>"Maybe.." Sara smiled "I like a certain mystery.."  
>"I'm Carl Howell.." He kissed her hand. "And your name has to be as magical as your enchanting eyes., you are truly beautiful I am glad that Dustin took Anne and Debby.."<br>"Anne and Debby are sluts.." Sara replied "they are probably sleeping with him right now.." **_

_**"I think your name is.." Carl stared at her. "What's the first letter?"  
>"I won't tell.." Sara smiled "It's more magical that way.."<br>"So I can dream of your blue eyes.." Carl smiled "We're up against you at nationals."  
>"I know.." Sara replied "Why do you always decide to come check us out at Sectionals?" <strong>_

_**'Because Dustin wants to pick up Glee girls..' Carl thought.  
>"Anything wrong with checking out the competition." He smiled at her "And you are probably their best singer.. A soprano?"<br>"Yes, something like that.." Sara replied "But they won't let me sing, they have a no dork policy. They broke my glasses an forced me to wear lenses. I think I'm having an allergic reaction to them."  
>"Oh, I bet you look better with glasses .." Carl replied <strong>_

_**"Sara get here!" a loud voice called out.  
>"I have to go, that's my cue." She replied<br>"Sara.." He smiled "Here's my number. Call me, I really want to meet you outside off school."  
>"Sure.." Sara smiled "Bye Carl.." <strong>_

_**Carl stared at his home phone. But it never went off, not that same day. He stared around. Somehow he hoped the girl would give him a call.  
>"How did it go with your dork girl?" Dustin replied "I slept with those two girls, Dianna and Daisy.."<br>"Anne and Debby.." Carl replied  
>"Oh, big deal.." Dustin replied "They're just female. So did you and dork girl?"<br>"Her name is Sara." Carl replied "And she was gone before I could even ask her out. I gave her my phone number, and she hasn't called."  
>"She would be hot.." Dustin replied "If she got some work done, first she needs lipo, and a boob job. And that nose of her needs to be fixed. That's when I'll have sex with her.."<br>"to me she's perfect.." Carl replied "She's gorgeous."  
>"Man, you're taking this too far.." Dustin replied "She's just a girl." <strong>_

_**"Where's McKenley anyway?" Carl replied "If she doesn't come to me, I'll go look for her.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Good morning.." Carl was leaning to the wall. "I hoped to see you here."<br>"My team members forbid me to call you.." Sara replied "They took away your phone number, and told me I would be out if I ever dared talking to you again. They're mean that way.."  
>"And Debby and Anne can sleep with Dustin.." He smiled at her. "Why don't you tell me your last name?"<br>"No, I like mystery.." Sara replied "I wasn't going to tell you my first name either. Why don't you guess? Say anything."  
>"Sara Menzel.." He stared at her<br>"No…" She smiled "That's wrong.." **_

_**"Sara.." Carl hooked his arm in hers. "Sara Andrews.."  
>"I'm not related to the hills are alive.." Sara replied "Not at all.."<br>"You could play Maria.." Carl smiled "You could play Maria, and I would play Captain Von Trapp. Since these two are meant to be. So your last name is Howell, since you'll be married to me in no time."**_

_**"You're a piece of work.." Sara replied "And you're old fashioned. Try again.."  
>"Uhm, Sara Upland.." Carl smiled<br>"I'm not related to Glinda the Good from the wizard of Oz.." Sara replied "And neither am I related to Judy Garland. And by the way I hate Dorothy's guts.."  
>"Sara.." he touched her cheek. "Sara Evans. You enchant my heart."<br>"That's not my name.." Sara smiled "It's Schuester.."  
>"Schuester.." Carl rolled his eyes. "Serious. Schuester, that totally breaks my perfect view."<br>"So, leave.." Sara replied "I'll be okay.."  
>"You are still beautiful.." Carl stopped her. "The most beautiful girl I have ever lay my eyes on." <strong>_

_**"Thank you.." Sara smiled "But I have to get home, my family is having a dinner. And my parents are planning on ignoring me."  
>"I want to take you out on a date.." Carl put his hand to her cheek. She felt it connect with her cheek. He stared down at her. She smiled. "Will you go on a date with me?"<br>"Okay.." Sara replied "Pick me up tomorrow at 9. I live on 32nd Prescott street. Wait outside, don't ring the door. My parents can't know I'm going out."  
>"You are so beautiful.." He smiled <strong>_

_**"And you"'re going to be in trouble if the sharks see you.." Sara smiled "They're giving me issues as we speak. I mind be the most talented in there, I am also the silent girl."  
>"Won't your parents notice you're out?" Carl stared at her.<br>"Trust me.." Sara replied "They don't notice I exist. It would be good for a change to know they care.."  
>"That's kind off.." He outlined the feature of her face. "Sad. My parents love me.." <strong>_

_**"Go Romeo.." Sara smiled "Unless you want to my team mates to see you.."  
>"I could always sing about you.." Carl smiled "Sara almost has the same ring to it as Maria does."<br>"You do that.." Sara smiled "While I get to Glee practice.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I have a date with her.." Carl stared at Dustin "You know Sara.."<br>"Oh dork girl.." Dustin replied "come on Carl, you could do so much better than her. We could hit the town tonight. I could hook you up with Rosalita. She's hot, and she puts out.."  
>"Well.." Carl smiled "I'm taking her out, Sara.."<br>"And do what?" Dustin replied "Take her to a movie, kiss her good night. Boring man. You should use your good looks to nail chicks.."  
>"Dustin, not all of us want to nail chicks.." Carl replied, he took a ring from his bag. "My mom gave me this when I was 18. I am supposed to ask the girl I love to marry me. I'll never find her if I did what you did.."<br>"Carl, my man.." Dustin smiled "There is no such thing as the one. There's only the right one right now. Don't waste your time on this chick.."  
>"I'm not wasting my time!" Carl replied "She's mysterious."<br>"Well, so are some other girls.." Dustin replied "I like my girls nice and shallow."  
>"You would.." Carl rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I can't even remember why we're friends."<strong>_

_**"Well,.." Dustin replied "We are buddies. Why don't we head the town tonight? Stand up the little brat. I'm your buddy, I can hook you up with some ten times as hot."  
>"No, I'm taking her to a movie.." Carl replied<br>"Oh, how tame.." Dustin replied "Is that what I you saw me do?"  
>"What I saw you do.." Carl rolled his eyes. "Ended with them hating you.." <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cal was wearing a simple jeans. He was standing by his car, he stared around in the neighborhood. It was not a poor one, but not a rich one either. He stared at her house. The lights of the upstairs bedroom switched off. He sat down in the car. A blond girl ran to his car.<br>"You are amazing you know.." Carl smiled  
>"Just because I sneak out.." Sara smiled "You know, I have the best idea for a date.."<br>"I know.." Carl stared at her "I have the perfect movie picked out.." **_

_**"I hope you mean The Rocky Horror Picture show.." Sara replied "I sneak to see it all the time. I have seen it 3 times in the last year. It's a horror musical.."  
>"I don't know Rocky Horror.." He stared at her. "Let's go see it. If you like it, I'll like it."<br>"Oh you'll love it.." Sara replied "Just don't be surprised if they throw food at you…" **_

_**"You know.." Carl smiled "You are full of surprises.."  
>"I'm more than full of surprises.." Sara surprised "So your friend Dustin, he's a player right. Don't worry. Anne and Debby are the biggest sluts in the school."<br>"Well, Dustin is the biggest slut in our school.." Carl replied "Or player.." **_

_**Carl turned around the corner, he parked the car outside of the theater. He stared at the letters, it didn't look like the most romantic movie. Yet he felt exciting, to be honest Carl didn't like chick flicks. He thought they were to fluffy. So predictable. He took Sara's hand, and he could see her smile. They stepped to the cash register.  
>"Sara.." the man stared at her. "Oh, you brought a rocky Horror virgin I see.."<br>"Two please.." Carl replied. Carl put his arm around Sara's shoulders. **_

_**"You can go in.." the man behind the cash register smiled "Have fun Sara.."  
>"You've seen this movie over 3 times right?" Carl replied "Right?"<br>"Okay I've seen it about 10 times.." Sara smiled "Can you blame me? Judge me after you've seen the movie."  
>"I'll like this movie no matter what.." Carl smiled <strong>_

_**He had to admit he was startled when they stepped in the room. They started to throw popcorn at them. It was dirty; there was food everywhere. Carl sat down.  
>"Why aren't we dressed up?" Carl whispered.<br>"My Magenta costume is at the clearers.." Sara smiled "I even have a wig.."  
>"If this movie is good.." he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go see it dressed up." <strong>_

_**"I'm keeping you to that.." Sara smiled  
>"Michael Rennie was ill, The Day the Earth Stood Still." The music started to play. A pair of lips appeared on the screen. He took Sara's hand, as they stared at the screen. They started to throw popcorn as soon as the movie started. It almost felt weird to watch this movie. Because Sara was here. The movie played before his eyes. He loved it, and he loved that she was there. Sara touched his hand. As he leaned towards her, kissing her cheek. The last note of the musical played. <strong>_

_**"When are you getting that Magenta costume back?" Carl stood up, pulling Sara to her feet. "Cause I feel like seeing you in that. When I'm dressed like Eddie."  
>"Eddie.." Sara smiled "You're an Eddie fan?"<br>"He's sexy.." Carl replied "I bet I can get a motorcycle.."  
>"You could.." Sara stood outside. "You have popcorn in your hair.." <strong>_

_**"I have.." Carl stared in her eyes.  
>"Me too.." Sara smiled. Slowly he kissed her. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You know, I went to see Rocky Horror.." Carl sat down next to Dustin.<br>"Isn't that the show that plays down town?" Dustin replied "No chick in the right mind wants to see that. I saw it a couple times, it was amazing."  
>"It is right.." Carl replied "And we're going again. She will be dressed as Maganta.."<br>"Hey, the dork girl.." Dustin replied "That girl loves Rocky Horror, well she's full of mystery. For once I agree, you should keep dating her. Most of this girls, are great in bed!"  
>"She's sweet.." Carl smiled "I kissed her three times, I dropped her off home. And then I watched her climb through the window.."<br>"Rocky Horror, climbing." Dustin smiled "She sounds like your type.." **_

_**"She is my type.." Carl replied "You know I went out with a couple of girls. They always see the typical romantic comedy. And she takes me to my new favorite movie off all time.."  
>"Oh, my god!" Dustin replied "Why did I give you Sara? I could have given you Debby.."<br>"You didn't give me Sara.." Carl replied "You thought she needed a boob job.."  
>"You know, I really think her boobs were okay.." Dustin replied "I bet she'll grow in them. What do you say? I take her off your hands?"<br>"You find your own girlfriend.." Carl smiled "Sara is mine.." **_

_**"Oh now you don't want to share.." Dustin replied "I shared my sandwich with you."  
>"We were 8." Carl replied "And we don't share girlfriends."<br>"Well.." Dustin smiled "We should!" **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"So what do you say about another date?" Carl stepped next to Sara.<br>"I thought I told you not to meet me at the school.." Sara pulled her bag closer to her body. "You know my teammates don't keep an eye on me.."  
>"Come on, give me that bag.." Carl took it from her. "So.." <strong>_

_**"I have a big test of math tomorrow." Sara replied "I'm a junior, I'm not a senior like you."  
>"You know.." Carl put her arms around her . "What do you say about that Magenta costume? Let's head to the movie tonight.."<br>"I have a test tomorrow." Sara replied "And I haven't slept since the beginning of the week, I'm really tired. I've been writing songs nonstop. And the Glee club has been turning them down!"  
>"Why don't you give one of them to us?" Carl pulled her in a hug "I'm sure that Vocal Adrenaline will want to do one of your song.."<br>"No, I just can't give them to you.." Sara replied **_

_**"Sure.." Carl replied "What do you think about having dinner with my parents on Friday?"  
>"We went on one date!" Sara stared at her "Why do you want me to meet the parents? I don't make a good first impression."<br>"I'm not going to tell my parents you love Rocky Horror.." Carl kissed her "You know, why don't you come for diner? And we can go to a movie.."  
>"Good.." Sara replied "That's fine.." <strong>_

_**"Great.." He hugged her.  
>"So, want to give me a ride home.." Sara smiled "You're here, you can sure as hell give me a ride home. You know.."<br>"Maybe I should meet your parents.." Carl smiled "should I?"  
>"Nope.." Sara smiled "You're not meeting my parents. Not in any way…"<br>"Why not?" Carl replied "I am inviting you to my place. I can't wait for my parents to meet you.." **_

_**"Again my parents don't care.." Sara replied "And we've been on one date, that's not really the time you meet the parents. Right?"  
>"Well.." Carl put his arm around her shoulders "That's good. It's okay.."<br>"Thanks.." Sara put her head on his shoulder. "And my Magenta costume will be back next week. So we can go to Rocky Horror."  
>"Great.." Carl kissed her<strong>_

_**"Hey, dork.." a voice was heard behind them. It was Anne and Debby, two of the head bitches in the Glee club. Sara turned around. "Oh and you are the.."  
>"Just, go away.." Carl replied "I heard that Dustin would like to sleep with you again."<br>"Hey dork.." Anne spoke, the walked passed them. "the director will hear about this."  
>"They are bitches.." Sara smiled "I hated them."<br>"Well, I'm with you on that.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Who's this girl?" Mary Howell, Carl's mother stared at him.<br>"Yes, my son.." Jack Howell spoke "Who is she?"  
>"Her name is Sara.." Carl replied "Sara Schuester, she's amazing. And she's my girl. She's my girlfriend. We went on a date, and she's coming to dinner."<br>"To dinner?" Mary stared at him. "Do you think that's smart?"  
>"She is amazing.." Carl replied "You'll see that when you meet her. She could be the girl I get married to. She is amazing…" <strong>_

_**"Well, if he says that she's so amazing.." Jack smiled "I would like to meet this girl. Sara right, he's never ever called anyone amazing."  
>"Yes!" Carl replied "She is the most amazing girl I lay my eyes on.."<br>"Good.." Mary smiled "Oh Carl, don't forget to send your application to the schools. You know they want it by the end of the month.."  
>"I know.." Carl smiled <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Willy.." Sara hugged him. "Why didn't you tell me you would be home from college?"<br>"I don't know.." Will sat down next to her. "Mom says you keep sneaking out of the house. She got a call that you're going out with some guy.."  
>"Yes, and we're going to some dates.." Sara smiled "I like this guy.."<br>"I'm so happy for you Sara.." Will smiled "You know me and Terri are getting married some day. You know Terri.." **_

_**"Cheerleader Terri.." Sara smiled "You mean bad nose job having, puppy drowning queen of evil Terri? I hated it her.."  
>"She's not that bad!" Will replied "You refuse to talk to her."<br>"I refuse to talk to her, because I hate her.." Sara replied "and I'm awesome." **_

_**"You and Terri should do a movie.." Will replied "Get along."  
>"Well, if she turned human I will.." Sara smiled "But if she's still ruler of all that is evil, I will not see a movie with someone who's Dracula's evil sister.."<br>"Wow, you really hate her.." Will replied "So Terri is right, you are trying to break us up. So she was right, you are my evil manipulative sister.."  
>'"You know I'm not some evil master mind.." Sara replied "The only thing I manipulate is music. Will, you were mister popular. Everyone hates me, they won't even do my music. Everyone is rude."<br>"Then be positive.." Will replied "You pretend you're the most talented out there. But you're not.." **_

_**"If I joined another group I would be the female lead!" Sara replied "Just because I'm not as.. You know what, they hate me."  
>"Sara!" Will turned to her.<br>"They will regret ever treating me this way.." Sara replied "when I make it on Broadway.." **_

_**"Broadway?" Will turned to her. "You dream big."  
>"I always dream big.." Sara replied "but I'm going to get there. You don't know what it's like. I love it when I'm on the stage, a guitar, me. I want to be someone…"<br>"Sara you are already someone.." Will turned to her  
>"No, Will.." Sara replied "I'm not someone, I'm just a waste of space. That's what everyone calls me.."<strong>_

_**"Sara, you're so much more.." Will replied "You can become famous, but you'll always be you. With the same issues, and the same trouble."  
>"I guess.." Sara turned away.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"This is my girlfriend.." Carl held her closer "This is Sara Schuester.."<br>"Hey, Sara.." Mary stood up. "Oh you are beautiful. Look at her Jack. So you're a junior?"  
>"Yes.." Sara nodded "I'm a junior.."<br>"Carl here wants to be a dentist.." Jack spoke "He's already got an eye on schools. What about you? Where are you going to school?"  
>"I have my eyes set on Julliard.." Sara replied "Or any art school.." <strong>_

_**"Art?" Mary's negative undertone was easy to see. "Isn't Glee just a hobby?"  
>"Well, for me it's not just Glee.." Sara replied "I take singing classes, I'm in drama club. I take dancing classes, and in my spare time I compose. My guidance counselor says I make a good chance to get in to Julliard or Boston."<br>"Arts are just a waste of tax payers money.." Jack spoke "I don't see why Carl here spends so much time performing. Glee, what does it even mean?"  
>"Right.." Sara nodded<br>"Sara…" Carl replied "You know she's great at chemistry to. She get high marks without even touching a book. I mean A+, without studying.."  
>"Chemistry.." Mary replied "You could study to be a doctor.." <strong>_

_**"I can't stand chemistry.." Sara replied staring at Carl. "And I can't stand the sight of blood, I hated needles. I would be a terrible doctor.."  
>"Not everyone can be.." Carl replied "Be a doctor.."<br>"Could I use the toilet?" Sara stared at them.  
>"It's right down the hall.." Mary replied "You'll find it right.." <strong>_

_**Sara stood up. She turned around the corner. Slowly Mary turned to Carl. Jack almost did the same thing at the same time.  
>"Well, I can say that this girl is nothing.." Mary replied "Arts? Are you going to watch her chase dreams? What about the children you'll get? With.."<br>"I agree with your mother.." Jack replied "Julliard? I never heard of Julliard, I heard of Yale and Harvard. But I never heard of Julliard?"**_

_**"Julliard is the best school for performers.." Carl replied "It's a school for dancers,.."  
>"We don't approve of this girl.." Mary replied "You needs a girlfriend that can stick by your side. Not one that chases dreams. She'll ruin your future, she's a dog hugging hypocrite.."<br>"She's amazing!" Carl replied "I'm not going to stop seeing her.."  
>"Hey.." Sara stepped in the room. "I love your house.."<br>"It is wonderful.." Mary smiled **_

_**The rest of the dinner was silent. Sara said something about Barbra Streisand, and the fact that she was an amazing singer. Carl's mother had rolled her eyes when she heard that comment. Sara stepped outside. She smiled at Carl.  
>"They hate me.." she whispered. "You don't have to pretend they don't. You're some big shot future doctor, and they don't want you with a dreamer. Or any wane be Broadway girl.."<br>"You're not a just a Broadway girl.." Carl smiled "You are going to make it big time. You'll be my rich wife. They'll be jealous of me.."  
>"Oh, jealous.." Sara smiled<br>"My parents are going to feel sorry.." Carl stared at her "They're going to feel bad about how they threated you." **_

_**"No, they're not.." Sara smiled "I'll still be me, waste of space.."  
>"Don't ever say that.." Carl put her hand to her cheek. "You are not a waste of space. Don't believe anyone that ever says that, not your glee club friends or anyone at school. Sara, you are the most amazing person I ever met. You pull people in like gravity. They would all like you, if you didn't hate yourself all the time. Why don't you see what I do?"<br>"Maybe, I'm starting to.." Sara smiled "So that date?"  
>"Let's go.." Carl took her hand. "My princess.." <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later<strong>_

_**"Still together with her.." Dustin rolled his eyes. "You know this is the longest relationship anyone of us has ever had. And have you and Sara?"  
>"We have not.." Carl replied "She's fragile, I don't want to take the step until she's ready.."<br>"Boo, who turned you gay!" Dustin rolled his eyes.  
>"I'm not gay.." Carl replied "Just a very considered guy. And you have to give me some credit, she looked so hot wearing the Magenta outfit. We've seen Rocky Horror like 3 times. We love it." <strong>_

_**"Oh, I want to see her in that outfit.." Dustin replied "Why can't I keep a girlfriend for 2 months?"  
>"Because you keep cheating on them.." Carl replied<br>"Oh, yeah, that's right.." Dustin smiled "You know, she could change me. You know, the right girl could tame me."  
>"Yeah, right.." Carl replied "So what is the point a couple has sex?" <strong>_

_**"15 minutes after you meet her.." Dustin replied "In your case, 2 years.."  
>"Oh, please.." Carl stared at him. "I plan on asking her to marry me. No now, but when she graduates. She goes to Julliard, and.."<br>"And you think that will work?" Dustin smiled "Carl, relationships don't work over big distance. I don't think you want to ask her to marry you…"  
>"I love her.." Carl replied "There's no one else like Sara.." <strong>_

_**"I get it.." Dustin replied "First loves are amazing, but they are just that. First loves, I mean she could be horrible in bed."  
>"Dustin!" Carl stared at him.<br>"You should think about that Carl!" Dustin replied "You know I knew more than one woman who turned out to be very bad. I mean Sara is hot, but she can still be.."  
>"No, Sara will be amazing in anything she does.." Carl replied "I think.."<br>"You are scared.." Dustin replied "Do you think she'll be that bad?"  
>"What do I need to do?" Carl raised an eyebrow. "Invite her in my bedroom? Ask her for it.."<br>"She hasn't been in your bedroom?" Dustin replied "Have you been in hers?" **_

_**"I've climbed through her window yes." Carl smiled "She's been in my room.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When are you going to do something about it Sara?" Martha replied "Did you guys yet?"<br>"No.." Sara smiled "When do you? I mean we are together for 2 months, it seems right for us to. I just don't know. I can't talk to Will about it. And to my parents, Martha you're my best friend.."  
>"Sara, you are 15.." Martha replied "I am fifteen, and my boyfriend and I did it."<br>"You know what does that mean.." Sara smiled "He's like 18." **_

_**"And you are so cute together…" Martha replied "What can go wrong?"  
>"I know right.." Sara replied "I'm totally going to.."<strong>_

_**There was a knock at the window. Sara turned around to find Carl staring at her through the window. Sara opened it, he slowly climbed through the window.**_  
><em><strong>"I think I'll be going.." Martha replied "Bye, Sara.."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I missed you today.." Carl smiled at he stared in her eyes. "I think we could go see Rocky Horror.."<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Or we could make out.." Sara put her arms around his neck. "What do you think about making out?"<strong>_  
><em><strong>"I like it.." Carl kissed her. He sat down on the bed right next to Sara.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"So.." Sara stared at him.<strong>_  
><em><strong>"Come here.." Carl hugged her. "You are beautiful.."<strong>_

_**"You are handsome.." Sara smiled  
>"I love you.." Carl stared in her eyes. As he lay down on her bed. He hugged her closer. Sara could heard his heart beat in his chest. He took her hand in his.<br>"I love you to.." Sara smiled "Oh god, I love you to.."  
><strong>_

_**Slowly Sara got a bit closer to him. She stared at him, with her crystal blue eyes. He pulled her in his arms. He kissed her again.  
>"Sara.." Carl stared at her. "Are you ready?"<br>"I'm ready.." Sara smiled "I love you.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"So did you guys end up doing it?" Dustin sat down right next to him. "You know you look happy.."<br>"I look happy.." Carl replied "Does that mean me and Sara made love.."  
>"That's the girl version of saying 'having sex'." Dustin replied "So did you do it?"<br>"That's between me and one girl named Sara.." Carl replied **_

_**"We're going to beat them at nationals.." Dustin smiled  
>"Do you guys need a song?" it was Sara's light voice. "Do you?"<br>"What's wrong Sara?" Carl was surprised, Sara didn't look sad, she was mad.**_

_**"You're song does not have what it takes to win regionals.." Sara yelled "I am so brilliant. You should take the song, I don't care.."  
>"We have Regionals and Nationals planned.." Dustin replied<br>"I'm sorry.." Carl put her in his arms.  
>"It's okay…" Sara smiled "I'm better than them. They'll be sorry that they didn't use my song. Especially when I make it big time."<strong>_

_**"So, can you answer.." Carl stared at Dustin, with eyes off a hawk. Sara turned away. She smiled for a moment, her eyes lit up.  
>"So.." Sara smiled "Do you want to come over tonight? We could watch something. Or we could go to Rocky Horror. Or any other movie."<br>"Good.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later<strong>_

_**"Sara!" Martha notice how her friend came back from the bath room. "Sara, what's going on with you? You are looking pale, and you hardly eat.."  
>"I hardly eat, because I'm sick.." Sara replied "I guess I must have caught a stomach bug, you know me. Always getting sick, It's no big deal.."<br>"Sara.." Martha turned to her. "You should go see a doctor…" **_

_**"It's nothing.." Sara turned around. "Oh, so what if I went to see a doctor. And what if the doctor said I was pregnant.."  
>"Oh.." Martha sat down "Please tell me you're joking.."<br>"That would mean I was wrong.." Sara stared at her. "I am pregnant. 8 weeks."**_

_**"Sara, I know where to call.." Martha grabbed the phone. "my friend went there when she was pregnant, they can get rid of the baby. He doesn't have to know.."  
>"I'm keeping her." Sara stared at her. "I think it's a girl, and me and Carl could move in together. We could be a family.." <strong>_

_**"One word Sara.." Martha stared at her. "Julliard. Or are you going to let this baby ruin your dreams? It's your dream! Sara you need to think about what you want.."  
>"This baby can be my dream.." Sara replied "I wouldn't be able to get rid of the baby.."<br>"Well you should think about it.." Martha stood up. "You'll never make in on Broadway if you don't.." **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sara.." Carl sat down. "What's going on?"<br>"This is going to be.." Sara sat down. "I don't know how to say this Carl.."  
>"Sara, you can tell me.." Carl pulled her in his lap. "Sara, it can't be that bad. You're my girlfriend. Tell me.."<br>"I'm pregnant.." Sara closed her eyes**_

"And you ran away?" Carl stared in Emma's eyes. It almost seemed like everything happened once more again. Only now he noticed how stupid he was.  
>"I walked away.." Carl replied "Emma, I was 18 years old, my 15 year old girlfriend was pregnant. I didn't take it well. What were you expecting?"<br>"You know, that you were supportive of your girlfriend.." Emma replied "God, Carl, I don't recognize you. How could you ask your parents to get rid of the baby?"  
>"I didn't.." Carl replied "My parents didn't like Sara. When she came over, they decided that the baby was a complication. They send her away, threw money at her. And they told me that she decided to get rid of the baby."<br>"How do you know about Julie Anne?" Emma turned to him.

"I.." Carl paused "when I graduated school, I went in to garage to find something. I can't even remember what I was trying to find. All I know was that the letters were in a box. Pictures, and letters. I confronted my parents, they said that she would ruin my future. My parents took my right to spend time with my own child.."  
>"Carl.." Emma turned to him. "Do you still love her?"<p>

"What?" Carl turned to her.  
>"No Carl,.." Emma spoke "When I was busy thinking about Will. Were you busy thinking about Sara? And about your child?"<br>"I was trying.." Carl stared at her. "You were like Sara in some ways, I tried if I could fall in love with you. If I couldn't fall in love with you, I would never be able to fall in love with anyone else."  
>"And you didn't fall in love with me?" Emma turned to him.<br>"No." Carl replied "I.;"

"Why didn't you find her?" Emma turned to her. "If you loved her so much.."  
>"I did.." Will replied "I saw Julie, I was looking from them behind a tree. In central park, then I saw him. I don't know his name. But they looked so happy, and I couldn't cut in her life."<br>"Mark.." Emma replied "they broke up, he cheated on her."  
>"Poor Sara.." Carl smiled<br>"You should try to get to know her…" Emma replied "You guys could work it out, she's still in love with you. Try it Carl, you're my friend. I want both of you to be happy."

* * *

><p>"Here's Willow.." Sara stared at her. She handed the bag to Will. "I can't leave her here."<br>"She'll be fine.." Emma took Willow in her arms. Will took Aaron in his arms. Willow almost immediately started to play with Emma's hair.  
>"I'm going to leave.." Sara replied "If I don't, I won't be able to leave.."<p>

"Bye.." Will replied closing the door.

"Hey Willow.." Emma took Willows fingers. She put her on the sofa. She sat down next to him.  
>"You know, I'll be happy if that piece of work leaves.." Will replied "He's getting nowhere near my sister. He forced her to abort the baby!"<br>"Will!" Emma replied "You don't know the full story. He loves her."  
>"You're calling my sister a liar." Will raised an eyebrow.<p>

"No, I'm calling Carl's parents a lie." Emma replied "They kept the charade going. Carl didn't know he had a baby. And when he knew, he didn't want to cut in.."  
>"Still.." Carl replied "If I ever find him near my sister.." Will stared at Emma "I'm going to beat him up."<p>

"She loves him Will.." Emma replied. Willow grabbed Emma's finger and slowly put in her mouth. She smiled at her, Emma almost immediately pulled her arm away.  
>"Will, look after her.." Emma replied "I'm going to wash off.. she put.."<br>"Calm down Em.." Will replied "Just sit here, look at her."

"Ewwa!" Willow smiled  
>"come on here, little girl.." Emma took her in her arms. The little girl kissed Emma on the cheek. She smiled at her.<br>"Mmmm.." Willow smiled

"Are you hungry?" Emma took the bag, and took the bottle. Emma slowly took the baby in her arms. She noticed how Willow started to drink the milk. Emma whispered to the baby. A soft smile appeared on Will's face. He put Aaron in the bed, the baby closed his eyes. Willow smiled at Emma.  
>"Do you want to play with your doll?" Emma stared at it. "Shouldn't I clean it first?"<br>"Baah!" Willow grabbed the doll, put her head to Emma's shoulder.  
>"Look what a good job you're doing.." Will whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aaaah! Will woke up by Emma's scream. Will ran to the bedroom. Sara was standing there, Willow was sitting on the floor. Emma's shirt was covered in vomit. Emma was crying.<br>"Will, she won't stop crying!" Emma panicked "And she threw up on me. I need to go to the hospital. I need.."  
>"Come on.." Will replied "there's a little girl that needs you. She's not feeling well. Little girls throw up!"<p>

"I can't do this Will.." Emma replied  
>"It's just vomit.." Will replied. Aaron started to cry. "Will you take her?"<br>"Oh.." Emma took her in both of her arms, almost like she was a bomb.

"Don't throw up, don't throw up.." Emma replied "How is your tummy?"  
>"Shhh.." Emma started to rock her back and forward. "Okay, if you stop crying."<br>"Okay, darling.." Emma put her on the sofa. She touched her forehead. It was burning up. "Oh my god, darling, you have a fever."

Emma took her in her arms once more again and rocked her back and forward. The baby kept crying, like she was in pain. Slowly she took the phone. Willow was on her lap.  
>"Yeah, doctor Marlow.." Emma replied "I have my niece with me, and she has a fever. I don't know how high her fever is, but I think it's kind of high.."<br>"You should take her fever.." the doctor on the other end of the phone said "Can you find anything to take her temperature?"  
>"Yes.." Emma ran to the kitchen and the thermometer. She put it in her ear. "It's 100."<p>

"That's still normal for a baby.." the doctor replied "If it goes over 104 degrees you have to bring her in. In the mean time you could put her in a bath. A cold one, it could help her cool off. You did a good job in calling, when her fever goes over 104 I want you to come here. Good?"  
>"Good.." Emma replied putting the phone down.<p>

"come on Willow.." Emma took her to the bath room. "You're going to be fine baby. Let's put you in a bath. You'll be alright."  
>She slowly put the baby in a cold bath. She slowly put the baby in the cold water. Emma slowly moved water over her little head.<br>'Pat', Willow started to hit the water.

"Emma?" Will stepped in the bath room. "Why is she in bad?"  
>"She's having a fever.." Emma replied "So I called a doctor, and he told me I should do this. We will have to keep an eye on her fever, is Aaron asleep?"<br>"He's asleep.." Will stared at Emma "You're still wearing that sweater. You can clean up, I'll look after Willow. I'll get her dress again."  
>"No.." Emma replied "I need to be able to do this, it's going to happen later.."<p>

"Emma, I'm so proud of you.." Will smiled  
>Will smiled to himself. He knew that Emma would have a difficult time dealing with the spitting up and the vomit, but he just seen Emma around some other kids child. Will thought about, he was going to ask Emma to marry him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! <em>


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, hey, hey

New Chapter, new! Sorry that it has taken so long. I really feel sorry, I hope the next chapter will be online faster. It will be a bit shorter to. I hope! I hope you guys like this chapter, since I did my very best! Next chapter will be very romantic. And the episode Spanish teacher and a very glee Christmas are in it. If you are glee fans, check out my glee hunger games fiction : the deathly truth

Enjoy!

Tempe Geller

What do you think about the following story lines:

- Rachel getting pregant.

- Sara getting pregnant (again)

- Sue addopting a child

- Kurt writing a musical

- Sara making a buffy musical (once more with feeling to stage translation.)

Tell me in a review! You can add new ideas! What do you want to happen?

* * *

><p>7. Sectionals, oh Sectionals, you jealous Sectionals!<p>

"I need to talk to her.." Carl stopped Will Shuester as he walked to the teachers' lounge.  
>"I have nothing to say to you.." Will turned away from him. "You screwed up all this years ago, they were fine without you. I won't let you break my sister's heart like you did all those years ago.."<br>"That wasn't my fault.." Carl stopped "She's ignoring me.."  
>"I'm her big brother.." Will replied "Which means I want the best for her, you are not the best."<p>

"That's her choice!" Carl replied "You should give me a chance to tell the whole truth, she has a right to know. You can't judge me, she has to."  
>"Stay away from Sara!" Will turned away. "And get away from this school."<br>"How's Julie Anne?" Carl spoke  
>"You chose not to be in her life.." Will replied "Imagine what the girl will think when she finds out the truth."<br>"She is my daughter.." Carl replied "I have the right to know her!"  
>"Let's go over this.." Will replied "You forgot about my sister when you were dating Emma, or were you dating her to get over my sister?"<br>"I love her." Carl stared at him.  
>"You stay away from her!" Will turned away.<p>

"Emma.." Carl ran towards her. He put an arm around her shoulders. "Want to do me a favor?"  
>"A favor.." Emma stared at him. "I had Willow over the other day, she's the cutest baby. And Will said I did great. I mean I am her aunt after all.."<br>"Willow?" Carl raised an eyebrow.  
>"Oh, Sara's youngest.." Emma stared at him. "You know Julie Anne youngest sister. Aaron is her brother, they were over this weekend. I think Will is trying to give me some baby training."<br>"Baby training?" Carl raised an eyebrow.  
>"Yeah, Sara needed a baby sitter. So she brought Willow.." Emma smiled "I was up all night, she was sick. She had a mild fever, Will said I did a great job with her."<br>"I can imagine.." Carl put his hand to his head. "What do you know about this Mark?"

"Mark?" Emma raised her shoulder. "We know nothing about him, Will does. He is not sharing, maybe Shelby knows. Sara is pretty close with Shelby, I think because both of them are Broadway drama queens.."  
>"Sara?" Carl raised an eyebrow. "Not like I remember her.."<br>"Yeah, all of us are pretty jealous of her.." Emma replied "I mean she is pretty.."  
>"I know what she looks like.." Carl replied "She's beautiful. But she is full of mystery. We used dress up to like Magenta and Eddie. The wig.."<br>"She took you to Rocky Horror.." Emma turned to him. "Is that why you took me? To relive the night you had with her.."  
>"Emma.." Carl stared at her. "I'm not going to lie, I never got over her. But you were not innocent in our relationship either, you were still in love with Will."<br>"Well.." Emma replied "What kind of favor do you want?"

"Get her to talk to me.." Carl raised an eyebrow. "Will is on her side, and I don't blame him. But she doesn't know the full story. You need to get her to talk to me.."  
>"She's not a hard person to find.." Emma replied "Aren't you talking to the Glee club?"<br>"Well, yeah.." Carl replied "But I said that Will hated me, and he's helping her avoid me. He'll be there when I meet with the Glee club. He hates me.."  
>"You know Will and Sara.." Emma replied "He's her big brother. You know what they say about big brothers, they like to protect their baby sister.."<br>"Yeah, I just wish he wasn't an ass.." Carl replied "Admit it, he still hates me.."  
>"Well yeah.."<p>

"What are they talking about?" Sara sat down next to Will. "Oh, by the way Emma did an awesome job, Willow loves her! I'm sorry she had that fever.."  
>"Oh, Carl and Emma.." Will raised an eyebrow. "You know they were engaged, probably talking about something stupid."<br>"Engaged?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know Carl.."  
>"Yeah, did I say engaged. They were married.." Will replied "He was in love with her, you know he told her that she was the love of his love. I think he wants her back."<br>"Oh, yeah.." Sara smiled "Who wouldn't want her back? Emma is beautiful.."  
>"And she's mine.." Will leaned back.<br>"Carl is really handsome.." Sara replied "It's not fair, you know he is the father of my daughter."  
>"Well, the guy let his parents tell you to get rid of the baby.." Will replied "You kept telling me how much you hated him."<br>"You don't think I should talk to him?" Sara turned to him.

"No.." Will replied "If you listened to him, we wouldn't have Julie.."  
>"You know I wouldn't do that.." Sara replied "But he grew wiser, maybe he wants to.."<br>"If he wanted her, he would have reacted to your letters.." Will replied "He didn't."  
>"I have to go.." Sara smiled "I am busy making some kind of tango on objection by Shakira. Wish me luck, Willy."<br>"Good luck, Sarabeth." Will smiled

"Well, it's Will.." Emma replied "You can't blame him for hating you. He thinks you let your parents tell your girlfriend to 'get rid of it'. I know you didn't, but Will won't talk to me. Any chance I get to clear your name, he starts to talk about how you harmed his sister."  
>"But I didn't.." Carl replied "I still love Sara.."<br>"Did you tell Will?" Emma raised an eyebrow.."

"I told him I still love her.." Carl smiled "I'm so sorry Emma.."  
>"Carl, I'm not mad with you.." Emma replied "I'm happy for you, I wasn't the right person. I loved our time together. She's your girl. She's blond.."<br>"It's got nothing to do with that.." Carl replied "She was different from all the other girls, mysterious. There's nothing hotter than a mysterious girl. In a way you reminded me off her…"  
>"I'll try to do a good word for you.." Emma replied "We're friends.."<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Sara sat down next to Shelby. "How is the court case going?"<br>"Rachel is trying to talk to her parents.." Shelby replied "They decided she can stay with me when they are gone on business, and one day during the weekend."  
>"oh my god.." Sara smiled "That is amazing.."<br>"And have you talked to sexy teeth doctor?" Shelby sat down "Have you two talked about the giant elephant in the room?"  
>"What's that?" Sara raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Your obvious feelings for the hottie.." Shelby replied "Go get him.."  
>"You know.." Sara smiled "I'm not talking about my giant elephant , his is more disturbing. He is apparently still in love with Emma.."<br>"Red head nervous dorky Emma?" Shelby sat down "That Emma?"  
>"Apparently they were married.." Sara smiled "You know, I think he falls for red heads."<p>

"Up tight red heads?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Well, he has a weird fetish."  
>"Yeah, right.." Sara smiled "But we have to share a kid, you know he's a dentist. What if he thinks about taking Julie away from me? I mean I raised her for 12 years!"<br>"They'll never side with him.." Shelby replied "She's your baby, he was the one that didn't want her so much years ago. You are her caring mother.."  
>"Right.." Sara shook her head. "Do you think she loves him?"<p>

"Who?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "You mean crazy red head? She's totally head over heels, for your brother, Will. It's kind of.."  
>"Well Will told me about their marriage.." Sara replied "I wonder why they got divorced?"<br>"I don't know.." Shelby replied "Maybe it's because he's not.."  
>"Don't go there.." Sara smiled<p>

"Oh, that bad.." Shelby hang closer to her.  
>"I was 15." Sara replied "At 15, everyone rocks your world. I can tell it was okay."<br>"It was okay.." Shelby replied "That's not the comments I was looking for."  
>"What do you expect?" Sara replied "I love this guy, he's the reason why my marriage failed. And then I find out that he's in love with someone else."<br>"Maybe it's just a boy crush.." Shelby replied "Or he loves her.."

"I can't believe I'm jealous.." Sara replied "Is it too much to ask for the father of my child to love me. I mean he's chasing after my brother's future fiancé!"  
>"Will is going to propose?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Off course it's not too much to ask. Hey, there are other fishes in the ocean. We'll go out, and we'll find the perfect man. And you'll make out with him, get a few babies."<br>"I don't know.." Sara stared at her.  
>"Or you come over to my place.." Shelby replied "You ask Will and Emma to babysit, and we'll watch funny girl. Good?"<br>"I have to practice.." Sara replied "You know sectionals.."  
>"Don't be distracted.." Shelby put her hand on her shoulder. "Right? Don't let Emma and Carl get in your head? They're.."<br>"I love him.." Sara turned away.

* * *

><p>"Darling.." Sara stared at the stage catching her teenage daughter in both arms. "Why so happy?"<br>"I have a solo, I have a solo.." she smiled "For sectionals."  
>"Julie Anne!" Sara pulled her in her arms. "That's amazing. And your biggest fan will be on the first row. Right? What's wrong?"<br>"I was thinking you could call daddy.." Julie smiled "And he could come and watch me sing that song."

"Come on pumpkin.." Sara took her in her arms. "Why don't we watch a movie tonight?"  
>"Sound of music?" Julie turned around. "Don't you have to work on your musical?"<br>"Not tonight.." Sara pulled Julie in her arms. "You do know I love you, lemon drop."  
>"I know mommy." She smiled "You do know you are the best mommy in the world.."<br>"Why don't I have beautiful long blond hair?" Julie spoke "Willow and Aaron have beautiful blond hair, while I have dark black hair. Mom, can I color it?"  
>"Jules, you don't need to color your hair.." Sara took her in her arms. "You're hair color is perfect. You are perfect, you're my baby."<br>"If I had blond hair, I would be more like you.." Julie stared at her.  
>"They wouldn't be able to see the difference.." Sara replied "I love you for who you are, Julie.."<p>

"Does daddy love me?" Julie stared up.  
>"Daddy loves you very much.." Sara kissed her hair. "You know what, he's coming to sectionals. He's going to see you sing."<br>"Really, truly.." Julie jumped up. "What's his name? What does he look like? What does he do for a living? Does he love you?"  
>"Too much questions darling.." Sara smiled "Why don't you ask him yourself after the sectionals? I'll be busy with my group, you can talk to him.."<p>

* * *

><p>Prime school Glee club.. Carl rolled his eyes. He stared at all the little girls, he would recognize his own daughter right. Her face, Sara's eyes. He would. He had seen pictures of her. They lasted for a couple of months. The last photo had been taken at nine months. He recognized any piece of Sara in Julie Anne. He liked that name, never thought he would. He did.<br>"Oh, you're early.." the woman in front of the group said "I am miss Jetson, and this is my glee club. Glee club, this is Carl Howell, and he's a dentist."  
>"Eeuiw.." the group replied<p>

"Well I have.." Carl replied "You're a glee club, why don't you do a song. I can see your teeth.."  
>"Teeth, you're saying too little of it from Julie.." a girl replied. Carl stared at the girl in the back, he recognized her from the pictures. The same dark black hair he had, the exact same chin. This was his daughter.<br>"Can I look at your teeth young lady?" Carl stepped towards his daughter.

"Aaah!" Julie Anne opened her mouth.  
>"Your teeth are.." He stared at her. At her eyes, this way the first moment he saw her up close. He'd seen her from a distance, on a picture, but he never saw her this close. "Perfect. You are perfect."<br>"My mommy says.." Julie Anne stared up at Carl. "Do I know you?"  
>'I'm your daddy.' He said in his head, he didn't want to say it. Not like this, so he just went to the front of the class. He stared at her while they brought their number. He thought about Sara, the girl he loved for so many years. Julie Anne, his only daughter.<p>

He stepped out of the room. Tears came from his eyes. He wanted to hold her. Them. Sara and Julie Anne were supposed to be his family. Sara wouldn't talk to him, or at least he never seemed to find her anywhere. He didn't remember her like this. In High school he would catch up with her at school He would talk to her. Did she change? Or did he?  
>"Doctor Howell.." It was Julie Anne "you forgot your book.."<br>"Thank you, Julie Anne.." he stared down at her. "Your parents must be so proud of me.."

"My mommy is super proud of me.." Julie Anne smiled "She is a Broadway writer, and my daddy loves me very much.."  
>"Your daddy?" Carl raised an eyebrow "So what kind of fella is he?"<br>"I don't know.." Julie Anne stared down at her shoes "All my mom said was that she loved him."

"Well.." Carl stared at her. "Your solo was amazing."

* * *

><p>"I couldn't tell her Em.." Carl sat down across her. "I went to Glee club, and I actually met her. You know my little girl, and I couldn't tell her.."<br>"You couldn't tell her.." Emma replied "Imagine the shock, a stranger telling you that he's your father. I'm glad you didn't tell.."  
>"It was weird.." Carl stared at her "Knowing that I was her father. She is Sara, all Sara. Even talent wise. I don't even know how I come in.."<br>"Julie Anne has your jawline.." Emma replied "Nose to, your hair.."  
>"For the rest she's mini Sara.." Carl replied "Imagine how my life would have been if I were smart, I knew she wouldn't get rid of the baby. I was young, I went to her. She was gone, and I never looked for her. Then I found her letters, I went to New York. How do I need to talk to her?"<br>"I'll talk to her.." Emma replied "I'll see that she'll talk to you.."  
>"She's just a hard woman to find.." Carl replied "Maybe she isn't but.."<br>"Sara is.." Emma turned to him. "a friend.."

"Good morning, mom at 16.." Sue smiled "I have been.."  
>"Keep your mouth shut.." Sara stared through the window. "Now see these two, you would think that she.."<br>"Oh I call them the sex monkeys.." Sue smiled "You should have seen them previous year, married and all. They were bringing all kinds off dances to the school, it was getting sick."  
>"Sue, I don't need your irritated comments.." Sara replied "If you can just leave me alone.."<br>"You know, I bet they are doing the nasty again.." Sue replied "You have to admit, she has red hair. Red tops blond any day. You know what they say.."  
>"I don't know what they say…" Sara raised an eyebrow<p>

"You'd think she would do it less in the open.." Sue replied "Since you two have a child, one Carl said he doesn't want anything to do with. I would be hurt too.."  
>"Shut up Sue!" Sara screamed "Why do you always get people.."<br>"Because I can Sara darling.." Sue replied "You are my friend.."  
>"We're not friends!" Sara replied "For starters you have given me nothing but trouble. You've sabotaged my play and I'm pretty sure you're up to something. You cause nothing but trouble, so no Sue we're not friends."<br>"You know little miss Agatha Christie.." Sue replied "I can .."  
>"Well, .."<p>

"I am just pointing out to you.." Sue smiled "It must hurt. Look at this my way: the father of your child is helping your brothers girlfriend cheat on him. You must feel bad in this situation. I wouldn't lust after him if I were you.."  
>"At least.." Sara stared up at her.<br>"Sara.." It was Shelby's voice  
>"Oh you are here.." Sue smiled "I heard the markets are rising. I guess you can sell your thing on it.."<p>

"Shut up Sue!" Shelby replied "Sara, come on I have something to discuss.."  
>"You're selling her kids?" Sue raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you'll get 7 cents for the oldest.."<p>

"what has she been saying?" Shelby put her arm around Sara's shoulders.  
>"Nothing.." Sara replied "I shouldn't take anything she says serious right?"<br>"She's all gossip.." Shelby replied "No fact, maybe some facts. Okay, most of the time she's trying to upset people, with facts. Okay I never caught Sue Sylvester on a lie. She just adds something.."

"Are they having crazy sex?" Sara stared at her "Are they?"  
>"Who Emma Philbsury and crazy?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "You have the wrong person, she doesn't know how to. She's way too uptight for that."<br>"But she said.." Sara replied "Sue Sylvester.."  
>"Sue is full of shit.." Shelby replied "I bet it isn't true.."<br>"But you said.." Sara replied "That Sue tells the truth."

"What did she say?" Shelby sat down next to her. "Something about Julie?"  
>"She said that Carl didn't want her.." Sara replied "I knew that already, after he send his parents with abortion money. I just hoped he'd matured, and now Emma is cheating with Carl on Will. Or something.. I don't believe that.."<br>"They're just talking.." Shelby replied "You confront him, talking to me about it doesn't help."  
>"I am just terrified.." Sara replied "I'm afraid he'll turn me down. What if he thinks I'm not pretty? I am getting old!"<p>

"Snap out of it.." Shelby gave her a playful push "1, I'm older then you are. 2, you are stunning. 3, you are ten times prettier than Emma. 4, if he doesn't like Julie that's not your fault. 5, you are Sara Daniels. Show me the girl that beat me for Maureen. There's more to you then this terrified mouse! You are on Broadway, you are not 15 anymore. Show him how fierce you are."  
>"Yes.." Sara replied<br>"You march in that room.." Shelby replied "Pull Emma off your man and beat her up!"

"She's going to be my sister in law.." Sara replied  
>"Well, you are not going to play nice.." Shelby replied "He is your man! Your dentist, you had his baby his baby first. Which means he belongs to you!"<br>"You make me sound.." Sara raised an eyebrow.  
>"Should I talk to him?" Shelby replied "Should I?"<br>"No.." Sara smiled "This is something I have to do.."

"You're growing up.." Shelby smiled "If you need help beating Emma up.."  
>"I thought you two were friends.." Sara raised an eyebrow.<br>"Hey, you are far by my best friend.." Shelby smiled "We're only competition."

* * *

><p>"And that is where you come in.." Kurt stared at Artie "So you're just going to roll around the table?"<br>"I guess so.." Artie replied "I could always try to.."  
>"And that is when I come in.." Quinn replied "And I go to Rachel?"<br>"Yes.." Kurt replied "And then you do your girl thing.."

"We hug, then some guy says something about us.." Rachel smiled "And then I say, hey mister, she's my sister and we hug again."  
>"Maybe Quinn should her crazy face.." Puck smiled<br>"Maybe we should pull.." Quinn smiled "And I exit again."  
>"Yes, because you're checking on my equipment.." Rachel smiled<br>"No, Quinn.." Sara stepped on the stage "You don't have to exit. You just stay and sing along. Let's just start with the dancing.."  
>"You know.." Finn smiled "I look like an idiot with this wig."<br>"Finn.." Kurt smiled "I wouldn't complain, you could be wearing a dress for the whole performance."

"Okay, now let's start working on Objection.." Sara replied "Okay, we're going to work on your dance moves. It has to be perfect.."  
>"We're not going to work all night again.." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "We did it last night."<br>"We're up against Shelby's group.." Sara replied "We need to be flawless."

* * *

><p>"You guys must be sweating.." Santana stared at Quinn and Rachel "And even if you do, there's no way that the New Directions will beat the trouble tones, we owns you."<br>"Oh, please Santana.." Rachel smiled "We have Sara.."  
>"We have Shelby.." Santana smiled "And who do you think will win? Shelby has won for Vocal Adrenaline, she'll do it again. How much has your kids won?"<br>"She won.." Quinn stopped "You know, we'll win."

"Are you sure about that?" Mercedes stepped towards them. "Santana and I are two power houses, and what do you have? Rachel is pretty much.."  
>"I am good to.." Tina replied "I think we should stop the fighting.."<br>"I agree." Mercedes replied turning away. "There is no sense in explaining why we're better.."

"How are you?" Sara turned to Santana who walked past her.  
>"I'm fine.." Santana turned towards her "You got unlucky with your group there.."<br>"they're good.." Sara smiled "So how is it with you know?"  
>"Did you say his name yet?" Santana turned at him.<br>"Well, I had to.." Sara replied "Since he's here. You know Carl Howell?"  
>"Sexy dentist Carl Howell?" Santana raised an eyebrow. "Now I get why you have a baby with him? He's hot! It's his kid?"<br>"Yes.." Sara replied "So how's your news going?"

"I am not ready to tell my parents.." Santana replied "I am going to remain closeted for a while. Until I am okay with coming out. My parents sound like they could be okay,"  
>"Take your time Santana.." Sara smiled<br>"I have seen Finn in his wig.." Santana laughed "Isn't that a bit too much?"  
>"I am still trying to teach that boy something.." Sara replied "If he stopped complaining, he wouldn't have to wear the wig. He hasn't learned his lesson."<br>"Oh, he won't.." Santana smiled  
>"Well, I'm going back to rehearsal…" Sara jumped down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sara.." Emma tapped her back. "Sara.."<br>"What's it?" Sara turned away. "I have nothing left to say to you.."  
>"You know me and Carl have been talking.." Emma replied "He.."<br>"And you decided that you're going behind my brothers back.." Sara replied "And you're getting back together with your ex. I subject you play fair, I don't want his heart to be broken.."  
>"Me and Carl are not a couple.." Emma replied "Where did you get that?"<br>"One.." Sara put her hands to her head. "Okay, Will said that Carl was still in love with you. And so I talked to Sue, and she told me about your old habits."  
>"I.." Emma replied "You don't think that we. I'm a virgin.."<br>"You're.." Sara's mouth fell open. "Where did that come from? What does it matter?"

"It matters.." Emma replied "I.."  
>"so, okay.." Sara smiled "I'm glad you're not cheating on Will.."<br>"You really thought I would?" Emma smiled "You have to imagine how awkward this is for me. Will is my boyfriend, you are his sister. You have a baby with my ex. That's creepy."  
>"Especially since I'm in love with him.." Sara smiled "And he's in love with you. Cruel world.."<br>"You're jealous of me?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Why? Didn't Will tell you that Carl is still crazy about you. He told Will, but he's all big brother in his face. You were the only one Sara. My marriage never stood a chance because of it. He tried to see you in me, and he failed."  
>"But will told me he was in love with you.." Sara smiled<br>"The big brother got a hold of him.." Emma simed

"I can't forgive him.." Sara cried "He told me. His parents told me to get rid of the baby. He never wrote back, he never came to find me."  
>"1 his parents told him you got an abortion." Emma replied "2 when he found the letters, Julie was like 7. He did come to find you. When he saw you, you seemed so happy. He didn't want to cut in. 3 he was going to propose. Sara he disserves a second chance.."<br>"Who?" Shelby sat down. "You must be.."  
>"It's alright Shel." Sara turned to her. "Emma and Carl are not.."<br>"Wait a minute.." Shelby sat down. "Health week was Sue's idea, Sue got Carl here after she heard that he could be Sara's ex and Julie's father. Sue started the charade. Sue wanted Sara out. She wanted Sara to.."  
>"Are you saying she wanted to harm Sara intentionally?" Emma stared at Shelby<p>

"I'm saying she doesn't like Sara.." Shelby replied  
>"Well, that's not a secret.." Sara raised an eyebrow "She and I never got along.."<br>"Well I never thought she would do that.." Emma replied "I mean she's always been mean, but she's never been aggressive about it.."  
>"You and I are talking about the same person?" Shelby turned to her. "Wicked bitch of McKenley High? She tripped someone to destroy glee clubs, she's running for office just to do that. That woman is evil.."<p>

"Evil is just a bit too much.." Sara replied "I bet she didn't want to do this, I bet it was just coincidence.."  
>"Oh she destroyed the stage by accident.." Shelby stared at her. "She destroyed your play, she tried to get you to quit, and you don't think she's evil?"<br>"Okay.." Sara replied "I'm just not going to let her get to me.."  
>"Well, I want to kick her ass!" Shelby replied "It's been enough with her nicknames, and her name calling. She's.."<p>

"I don't mind the name calling.." Emma replied  
>"Well, she doesn't call you anything mean.." Shelby replied "Right?"<br>"Shelby.." Sara replied "Why don't we give her.."  
>"I don't have time to teach Sue a lesson.." Shelby replied "Sectionals is coming up, and I'm going to beat you. Count on that.."<br>"I beat you once.." Sara smiled "I can do it again. And my set list is ready.."

"Well, you know how you ended up.." Shelby replied "Maybe they'll steal your set list.."  
>"Maybe I should steal your set list.." Sara smiled<br>"Maybe you should go write your DS thingy.." Shelby raised an eyebrow "I bet you're not done.."  
>"I'm working on the last pages off the last act.." Sara replied "I need a big finish. And some last scene, and then I'm going to work on the sequel.."<br>"Well you're busy.." Emma replied "I am going to have a talk with Rachel and Kurt about their future plans. You know collage.."  
>"One word…" Sara smiled "Julliard!"<br>"Oh, not all of us are from Julliard.." Shelby rolled her eyes.  
>"And that's why I got Maureen over you.." Sara smiled<p>

"You two are way to competitive.." Emma replied "What happen to nice and sweet? I mean you two are both awesome, you shouldn't be competing. You should bind strength. Imagine how amazing the groups would be if they were one."  
>"Well.." Shelby smiled "I like a bit competition once in a while is not bad, and I'm working on my set list. It's going to be amazing."<p>

"Amazing.." Sara smiled  
>"And you have to talk to Carl.." Emma replied "He's dying to talk to you. You have to do this, he'll be so happy to be part of your life.."<br>"Part of my life?" Sara replied "It's been 12 years, maybe it's a bit to late.."

"Sara, I thought you love him, that you were jealous of Emma.." Shelby replied "You want this!"  
>"I don't know what I want.." Sara replied "He left me, he didn't say anything. I was 15 years old, he didn't talk to me. He could have found me!"<br>"He thought you were going for abortion.." Emma replied "What was he supposed to do? Convince you not to have an abortion?"  
>"I don't know.." Sara replied "Maybe he should have come talk to me. Maybe he should have shown that he actually cared. Maybe if he shown some feelings, my life would have been better.."<br>"Maybe if you waited to sleep with him until marriage.." Emma turned to her.  
>"Emma!" Shelby replied "It's no time or place for this kind of behavior. The past has happened there's no way to go back to it and change it.."<p>

"Well, I bet you wouldn't have sold Rachel to the highest bidder.." Emma replied "You are not a great judge of character. You haven't even been married."  
>"Because I haven't found the right guy.." Shelby replied "Unlike you I don't marry Mr. Right enough."<br>"Shelby!" Sara replied  
>"Mister Right enough?" Emma replied "I married Mr. 'I'll see you as my ex, and pretend to love you."<p>

"You guys!" Sara spoke "Emma, you weren't innocent either.."  
>"Well, you don't know how it feels for me.." Emma replied "I loved him once, I loved him very much. Knowing that he was with me, because he reminded me of you in a some way. You know how it feels when someone loves you for nothing you are, but for something you apere to be?"<br>"I don't know.." Sara replied "I do know what it's like to be in a loveless marriage.."  
>"Loveless?" Emma replied "What do we know about your husband? You keep saying that you don't care about the end of your marriage, but you have two kids. And that man is their father. You'll always be connected with him. One day they are going to ask you after him, and you are going to explain that you didn't give your best or that you didn't love their father.."<br>"Emma!" Shelby replied  
>"And now Rachel is living with you.." Emma replied "I get sick of it! First you didn't want her, you told her she wasn't your daughter. And now you're claiming you are a caring mother. Why? Because you finally saw something good in being Rachel's mom.."<br>"Emma!" Sara replied "You don't know what I'm talking about.."

"Right?" Emma replied "Just because.."  
>"I don't.." Sara stared at her. "Let's just go back to the sectionals talk.."<br>"Let's not.." Emma smiled "Why don't you tell him you love him? Why don't you just go to him instead of letting him suffer one more day?"  
>"You think he's the good guy.." Sara replied "Let me repeat this, I was 15, I was scared. Having a kid at 15 is anything but easy. I had all this mood swings, I moved to my uncle. I didn't have anyone to support me. I was alone.."<br>"I.." Emma stared at her.  
>"So I can't just tell him.." Sara replied "I can't just let him close again after all that happened. I need to make myself believe first.."<p>

"I'm sorry.." Emma replied "I was so mad!"  
>"Why?" Shelby turned to her. "Why are you mad?"<br>"Because, I am 32.." Emma replied "My life is going nowhere fast. I mean Will doesn't want to marry me. And I want to have a baby someday, but maybe.."  
>"Emma.." Shelby replied "OCD is very treatable. You can have a baby, you just have to try to fight your urges. People have done it before you. You'll be an amazing mom, see how you care for students. Imagine it being your own baby.."<br>"And Will is a man full of surprises.." Sara replied

"What are you saying?" Emma smiled "Is he going to propose?"  
>"I can't say that.." Sara replied.<br>"Well, tell me.." Shelby replied "I promise I will not not tell Emma.."  
>"Translation.." Sara smiled "You will tell.."<br>"Hey, tell!" Emma replied "You are my friend, that gives you loyalty to me.."  
>"I am his sister.." Sara raised an eyebrow. "Brother tops friend.."<p>

"Oooh!" Emma replied "So what does the ring look like?"  
>"I don't know.." Sara covered her mouth with her hand.<br>"So what you're saying, there's a ring!" Shelby replied clapping in her hands.  
>"Okay, Emma.." Sara replied "Don't tell him that I told you. Will was thinking about asking for you hand in marriage, so when you did so well with Willow. He decided to propose.."<br>"That is amazing.." Shelby replied "I call wedding singer.."

"Well I'm not calling anything.." Sara smiled  
>"Well, you wouldn't.." Shelby replied "Cause I'll beat you.."<br>"Now that's fun.." Emma replied "Why do you always need to beat each other? Can't you just say you are both equally awesome.."  
>"Well, I don't have 3 tony's to decorate the room.." Shelby replied "I guess the equality ship has sailed, so I could always beat you in to something else.."<p>

"Well.." Emma rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hello Rachel.." Sara stared up from her piano. "So?"<br>"How did you know it was me?" Rachel stepped closer "Unless you can recognize footsteps. I don't think you're that good."  
>"Well.." Sara smiled "You are the only student that hangs around the auditorium after hours."<br>"Good point.." Rachel gave her a playful smile. "What are you doing here after hours?"  
>"I am a teacher.." Sara smiled "I don't need an explanation."<p>

"Touché.." Rachel smiled  
>"No I am working on the last song.." Sara replied "I suffer from a severe case of writers block, the inability to write a cute song.."<br>"Well, you'll be fine.." Rachel smiled  
>"NYADA?" Sara stared at her. "What about Tish? Boston? Or any other schools?"<br>"I think NYADA would be the best for my talent.." Rachel replied "I'm planning on sending my application. I was wondering.."  
>"If I would like to send a letter of recommendation.." Sara took her bag. She took an envelope from it. "Here, I figure you would ask.."<br>"Well, Shelby.." Rachel replied "I mean mom, is writing one to. It is a bit nepotism. But that's okay, I figured. It's not like mom can't write an objective letter about my amazing shining talent.."  
>"Well.." Sara smiled "So, you are very talented, Rachel. Your chances of getting in NYADA are pretty big. I mean you were the lead in a high school musical. You have all the clubs going on, the dancing classes. You have been in a local commercial. And I think they will like it.."<br>"So are you planning on doing another musical?" Sara stared at Rachel. "I mean after West Side story, the drama club has been bugging me about it."  
>"Well, there are plans." Sara replied "I convinced Figgins to let me do another musical. But I'm still working on making it a full piece of musical.."<br>"What musical?" Rachel replied "Why do you have so much work with it?"  
>"Since it's a complete musical episode.." Sara replied "A musical episode is like 45 minutes, I need to make it a full musical of two acts. 150 minutes."<p>

"Wow.." Rachel replied "Wait a minute, musical episode?"  
>"Well, yes.." Sara replied "I'm getting on it right after I finish my final DS song, which seems to be impossible. I need to find a song.."<br>"Why no write a happy song?" Rachel replied "I like all the happy DS songs.."  
>"Well, I could.." Sara replied "But part 6 is tuff, it's on the edge between being dark and being light. From now on the mood is supposed to go down.."<br>"Well.." Rachel replied "You'll figure it out.."

"That's it.." Sara replied "Figure it out.."  
>"Tell me I inspired a Sneyla duet!" Rachel smiled "Please tell me, you've been jerking around everyone with the will they or won't they. It's getting lame, I mean Scully and Mulder got together. Let Sneyla get together.."<br>"Sneyla and Scully/Mulder are two different cases.." Sara smiled "Leyla has been hurt by him. They can't possible get back together. I mean he left her, that's something that can't be forgiven.."  
>"Maybe because you wouldn't.." Rachel replied "Maybe you're letting your view on love reflect on how you feel about Sneyla. They are totally end game!"<br>"What does endgame even mean?" Sara raised an eyebrow

"I have no idea.." Rachel raised her left eyebrow.  
>"It just sound bloody awful.." Leyla smiled "It almost sound like a term from the Hunger games novel. It sounds like some kind of combat."<br>"Well I bet it sounds like that.." Rachel smiled "So you didn't go to NYADA?"

"Nope, Julliard." Sara replied "Mayor in music composing, minor in drama. Something like that. I don't understand why you don't do that.."  
>"I am a musical girl.." Rachel replied<br>"Well, maybe just a bachelor in the fine arts.." Sara replied "Right?"

"Well, good luck with the song." Rachel replied "And with sectionals. Are you nervous?"  
>"Well, no.." Sara replied "If we win, we'll celebrate. If we lose, we'll lose. There's nothing we can do about that, we can only practice. Right. It has to be weird for you. I mean you live with Shelby.."<br>"Well, there's no pressure." Rachel replied "We don't talk about that. "  
>"Well, that's good.." Sara smiled "Don't you have to go home?"<p>

"I'm looking for a solo, if I'm a finalist." Rachel replied "I have to be a finalist."  
>"I bet you will be, .." Sara replied. She turned towards her bag. "Will you give this to Kurt. It's a letter of recommendation."<br>"I'll give it to him.." Rachel turned to her. "He's not going to make it, is he?"  
>"Well, Rachel.." Sara turned to her. "I don't see Kurt as a powerful all-round performer. There are parts he's perfect for, but they are pretty slim. Not if always additions with a girls song.."<br>"Kurt is very creative.." Rachel replied  
>"Well, NYADA doesn't go for edgy. They play it safe.." Sara replied "They take a all-round actor who can play any part."<br>"That's not Kurt I guess.." Rachel smiled "Be honest would you hire him?"

"I do castings, it's hard.." Sara replied "There are some parts he could audition for."  
>"Well.." Rachel smiled "I have to go.."<br>"Well.." Sara smiled

"One word.." Rachel smiled "Sneyla song.."  
>"Those are two impossible words combined.." Sara replied "I'll think about it.."<p>

"Are you going to talk to Kurt?" Rachel almost whispered.  
>"Yes, tomorrow. I will.." Sara smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you looking for me miss D?" Kurt stared at her<p>

"It's your collage choice.." Sara stared at him. "I heard you are applying to NYADA, is that correct?"

"That is very correct.." Kurt smiled

"What about other school?" Sara took a bag. "Boston university, Julliard, the options are endless, yet you only applied for NYADA, a school with a negative sound to it. They take good voices, but they are way to mainstream to keep you happy. Most Broadway legends come from Boston.."

"You don't think I'll get in.." Kurt turned away from her.

"Kurt, you are very talented.." Sara replied "But they don't give a damn, NYADA works with finalists. There are 60 over the whole country. They get to audition. In other art schools everyone gets to audition, or most of them. You still need to be certain things. NYADA is looking for sensation, mainstream stars, people that.. "

"So you think Rachel is.." Kurt turned away. "You…"

"Rachel is more impressive.." Sara stared at him. "I'm saying it's never wrong to try to get in to other collages. Julliard would be happy to have a student like you, and I know the principal. I could put in a good word, the audition is something you'll have to do yourself."

"I.." Kurt turned away.

"Kurt, you need to stand out.." Sara replied "You are not the lead in the musical, and class president won't help you get in NYADA. It's only a waist of paper and valuable time. If you want to get in to NYADA, you'll have to shake things. Get creative, say that you are a great singer and performer. That you belong there, because if you can't show that to yourself, you won't be able to tell others."

"So, miss D.." Kurt stared at her. "Be honest, if I keep doing what I'm doing, will I get in NYADA."

"No.." Sara turned to him. "If you keep doing what you're doing you won't. But Kurt, take things in hands, creative. Become someone that is creative, and apply to other collages."

"I don't want to.." Kurt replied "I want NYADA."

"Mara was turned down at NYADA." Sara turned to her. "When she auditioned there were 7 girls that came for NYADA, they had ten times more experience. Yet I ended up picking Mara, since she had the heart on the right place. She was the better one, it doesn't matter what you did. Creativity is the best, and being a Boston major is just as good as NYADA. Actually scrap that, I don't like NYADA seniors. Most of the time they are too cocky."

"Then I.."

"Kurt you should apply to other collages. You only have a week left." Sara turned to him. "You don't want to get turned down by your only choice. Kurt, you're not going to get in to NYADA. Even if you win nationals. Their choice would be made before nationals. Even if you place."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt replied "But then I'll try next year again.."

"And the year after that.." Sara smiled "But try.."

"Kurt, all performing arts school are hard to get it to." Sara replied "It's just that NYADA gets mean about it to."

* * *

><p>"She's full of crap.." Kurt stared at Rachel. "Kurt get creative, she's so full of herself.."<br>"She's worried, Kurt.." Rachel replied "She's just saying you should apply to more schools.."  
>"As should you.." Kurt smiled "See, she thought you were better…"<br>"Mainstream.." Rachel replied "You are so special that you only have special rolls. So, you should work behind the scenes. Kurt you're very creative.."  
>"I'm just as much off a star as you are.." Kurt replied<br>"No, Kurt.." Rachel stared at him "You haven't even seen all of your potential. I have. You could be an amazing writer. I couldn't be.."

"Rachel.." Kurt glared at Rachel.  
>"You know, she cares." Rachel replied "She gave you the lead in La vie bohéme, but other schools could take you in. Kurt, if you get creative you could get in. In any school.."<br>"What do you mean?" Kurt stared at her.  
>"Write a musical.." Rachel stared at her. "Make them unable to ignore you. Show them who you are, if you play a musical here, they won't be able to ignore you."<p>

"Rachel, I can't write a musical.." Kurt replied "I'm not song writer.."

"Kurt!" Rachel replied "You should try. Do you think that Sara Daniels woke up one day and had the perfect song? No!"

"Well, she was probably that girl with a guitar.." Kurt replied "She's that girl that could sing every conversation she has."

"Kurt.." Rachel turned around, she stared at him. "Okay."

"Writing a musical is complicated.." Kurt replied "Only Sara Daniels makes it look easy."  
>"She makes it look effortless.." Rachel replied "And frustrating, my campaign to bring Sneyla together has failed. She's not a romantic.."<p>

"Can you blame her.." Kurt replied "Sneyla is about as impossible as Lily and Snape in the real Harry Potter book. He's a death eater."  
>"No he made wrong choices in his life.." Rachel replied "That doesn't make you a bad guy.."<br>"It does if you betray your friend for a bald guy!" Kurt replied

"He didn't know it was about Lily!" Kurt replied "He was thinking that.."

"Well,.."

* * *

><p>"Sectionals is here.." Shelby stepped next to Sara "Did you know that?"<p>

"I mind have heard it.." Sara replied "I mind not, that's up to you to find out. I hope the best will win. And whoever wins.."

"What if we join Glee clubs.." Shelby smiled "If you win, my girls can join you. That's if they want it. And if I win, your group can join mine.."  
>"That's good.." Sara smiled "And if we win, we'll need you.."<p>

"And if we win, I think I could use you.." Shelby replied "After all, we're best friends, if either ones of us will win regionals we'll need each other."

"Right.." Sara smiled

"And bring it on.." Shelby smiled

"Oh I will.." Sara gave her a fast glare. "And I will win.."

"Well.." Shelby replied "I have more experience with things like this. And your group can't dance, so you're kind of screwed. I have this in the pocket.."

"Well, you think that.." Sara replied "You'll see the show and you'll love it.."

"Has that Finn guy learned his lesson yet.." Shelby replied "Santana mentioned something about you making him wear a wig on stage.."

"He has not learned anything yet.." Sara replied "I think he hasn't anyway."

"Well if you say so.." Shelby smiled "You do have strange methods."

"I know.." Sara replied "You know that's a big day for me. Julie is doing a solo for sectionals."

"Oh yeah, they're up before us.." Shelby replied "In our auditorium right?"

"Yes, their auditorium is to small.." Sara smiled "I'm so proud of her. She's expecting her father there, I haven't even spoken to him.."  
>"You haven't spoken to him.." Shelby glared to her "You know, it's not that hard. You start with a hello. Throw in a how are you. And you close off with a goodbye. In between that, is your interpretation. I do think you shouldn't start yelling at him.."<br>"I agree.." Sara replied "I.."

"You are from Broadway.." Shelby put an around her shoulders " You march up there and.."

"Mom.." It was Rachel's voice.

"And mom?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "Oh Rachel.."  
>"Mom, I need to talk to you.." Rachel turned to Sara.<p>

"I'll go.." Sara smiled "Rachel, training in a half hour. Be there.."

* * *

><p>"Will.." Sara stepped in the room. "What's going on with you today? You're not wearing your usual vests. Is something special going down?"<p>

"Yes, I'm asking Emma to marry me." Will smiled "It's a special day today, we're going to dinner. And then I'm asking her to marry me after a Julie Andrews marathon."

"Oh, that's why you called be.." Sara smiled "Sarabet, Sarabet, can you get Julie Andrews on a plane? Then she can be there when I ask Emma to marry me!"

"And did you get Julie Andrews?" Will smiled  
>"You know.." Sara rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm on Broadway doesn't mean that I know everyone that is on Broadway. I've never met that person in my entire life. I've never once met Julie Andrews.."<p>

"Well.." Will stared at his list. "So Julie Andrews singing a song I've written is out of the question?"  
>"She can't sing anymore.." Sara replied "the famous operation, even if I had gotten her here. She wouldn't have sung your amazing song.."<p>

"What about you?" Will smiled  
>"You find someone else to.." Sara replied "I'm not doing it. Why don't you ask the wicked bitch of McKenley high?"<p>

"I don't think Sue wants to help me.." Will replied  
>"Well, maybe that should be something.." Sara smiled "Why don't you sing it yourself? I mean it means more if you sing it yourself. Trust me. And it's not like you need autotune."<br>"Well, why do you look so fancy?" Will stared at her.

"I am going to talk to Carl.."

"I think you shouldn't.." Will turned to her. "You know Emma and him.."

"I know the truth.." Sara replied "I talk to Shelby, and I talk to Emma. She told me the truth, I get that you want to protect me. But I'm a big girl, you don't need to lie for me."

"Well I think he made up the story because he wants to get close to you.." Will replied "You have to admit, it looks bad for him. He is not feeling bad, you should keep ignoring him. You and Julie don't need him in your lives. And he won't be happy with Willow and Aaron."

"Willow and Aaron are not issue.." Sara replied "You lied to me! Maybe he still wants you!"

"Do you still want him?" Will turned to her.

"Will, you had no right." Sara replied "We've always told each other the truth, even when I hated you're evil ex."

"See, you told Terri to fly to hell.." Will replied "I have a feeling about this guy. About Carl, I think you should just let him go. I mean it will hurt Julie more then it will help her. It's better to think about a fairytale version, then about the real scary thing."

"So lying is okay?" Sara replied "I never lied to you, never. I gave you honest advice, I never told a lie, you did! I mean you still do!"

"Hello William.." Sara turned to Sue Sylvester "Sara the not so teenage whore, got around to telling your dentist baby daddy about his 13 year old irritating singing child?"

"Shut up!" Sara turned towards her. "Or I will beat you up!"

"If you do that, Figgins will fire you.." Sue smiled

"I don't work here.." Sara rolled her eyes. "I volunteer. So I can beat you up all I want!"

"Sara!" Will stepped in between them.

"Don't stop me!" Sara replied "She got him here, she wants to ruin my life. She only started health weak, when she found out he was Julie's father."

"Right and Right.." Sue smiled "What can I say, I'm an evil puppeteer. I'm a very evil version of Guipeto. And now I'm waiting for some nice fight between you and little crazy red."

"Don't push me!" Sara stared at him.

"What's going on here?" It was Carl's voice. "Sara.."

"Awkward" Sue replied after 5 minutes off silence "I regret not bringing chips.."  
>"Sara.." Carl spoke once more again. "We need to talk.."<br>"We do.." Sara stared at him. "Without the wicked bitch form Mckenley high."

"Well I'm from the west.." Sue smiled "Which means I'm badass, and I'm not allergic to water, I would watch your back. Sara.."

"Why does that woman hate you?" Carl turned to her.

"simple, she hates Will Shuester, I'm related to Will." Sara smiled "And that's about it.."

"So have you told her?" Carl stared at her. "I mean I've met her.."

"How?" Sara turned to her. "You didn't right?"

"I didn't tell her anything about me being her father.." Carl replied "You however told her I would be there at sectionals, she told me. Don't worry I had to talk in her Glee club, and she had to sing something she's amazing. She's you, a little Sara."

"I'm glad you see that.." Sara turned away. "Okay, I don't know how to tell her.."

"Sara, I wanted to be there.." Carl turned to her "But my parents.."

"So you just stared from the shadows?" Sara turned to him. "I heard that part, from Emma. From Emma, she told me that you were there. Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I didn't want to disturb your life.." he smiled "You looked so happy!"

"You never came after me.." Sara replied "You didn't care!"

"I was 19, I was surprised." Carl replied "I hadn't start collage."

"I was scared to!" Sara smiled "I was 15 you know.."

"Do we talk to her together?" Carl turned to her.

"We have to.." Sara turned to him. "If you don't show up at Sectionals, she'll be disappointed. I can't have my baby.."

"Our daughter.." Carl replied "She's our daughter.."

"Give me a minute.." Sara replied "She's been my daughter for years.."

"Well.." Carl stared at her. "Get ready to share her."

* * *

><p>"Are you Miss Daniels.." It was a low voice. A man stepped in her office.<p>

"Yes." Sara nodded "And you are?"

"I'm Burt…" He shook her hand. "Burt Hummel, I'm Kurt's father. I would like to talk about you shooting down my son's hopes."

"Come in mister Hummel.." Sara closed the door. "Sit down"

"You said that he doesn't me a chance to get in this NYDA." Burt replied "Or whatever it is? How dare you tell my son he's not.."

"I didn't tell he didn't have any talent.." Sara sat down "I merely suggested that he would apply to more than one collage.."

"But NYADA is the only collage he wants to go.." Burt sat down "It's the best.."

"NYADA is a fine school.." Sara nodded "But most definitely not the best. Like I told Kurt, Boston mind be just a better for him. But he didn't apply.."

"And you need to.." Burt stared at her. "I'm sorry I'm new to this, do you need to apply to more then one school?"

"It's in your best interest if you do.." Sara replied "I subject you tell him you should.."

"He won't do that.." Burt replied "He has put his mind to NYADA, and Kurt is determined."

"Well.." Sara replied "I have connections.."

"He.." Burt turned around. He took papers. "This is his application. That he send to NYADA. You have to help him, use those connections."

"I'll send it.." Sara replied "To all collages I believe that are right for him. .."

"I'm so sorry.." Burt replied "Kurt came home, he told me you didn't think he'd get in to NYADA. And I jumped to conclusions. You know how you get when someone hurts your child.."

"Agreed.." Sara smiled "But I'll make sure to write to every collage I think Kurt could fit in to."

"Ever since you are here, he started to write stuff.." Burt replied "He's secretive about it, but I read some pages. He's actually good. Songs, maybe even the start of a musical."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on it.." Sara replied "I recognize the signs of secret writing."

"Don't you ever need people to write songs for you.." Burt replied "Or do you really write all DS songs yourself."

"I do.." Sara replied "But I could let someone co-write, if Kurt can handle it."

"You're giving him a chance.." Burt replied

"If he brings some of his music, I can see if it fits in the DS part." Sara replied "I can't promise anything. I.."

"You must think I'm an idiot.." Burt sat down "Coming to talk to my .."

"You are no idiot.." Sara replied "I get your whole parenting thing, I would talk to my daughters teacher to. I know what it's like to be a mother.."

"So you'll help Kurt?" he stared at her.

"I have schools I can talk to.." Sara smiled "I went to Julliard myself. NYADA didn't think I was good enough, these days they're begging me to teach there. Today they're not good enough for me.."

"I hope one day.." Burt smiled "Kurt can say the same.."

"I hope that one day I can say that Kurt was my student.." Sara replied "And he'll be more famous then I am. That would be crazy…"

"It would.." Burt stared at her. "Now I get why Kurt talks about you all the time.."

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Julie yelled "It's the doorbell!"<p>

"Get it darling!" Sara yelled down the stairs "I'm changing your sister."

"Get it mommy!" Julie jumped down the stairs. She walked to the door.

"Hello.." Carl said as the door swung open.

"Do you know my mommy?" Julie raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you that dentist from school? My teeth are good."

"I see that.." Carl smiled "I'm here for your mommy!"

"How do you know my mom?" Julie turned her head away from him. "Do you know her from Glee club? She's the best!"

"I know you're mom.." Carl paused "I know you're mom when she was like your age.."

"My age?" Julie raised an eyebrow.  
>"Julie, who is it?" Sara stopped "Carl.."<br>"Carl.." Julie turned towards her crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And how do you know this boy?"

"Julie!" Sara smiled "Go do your homework."  
>"I have no homework.." Julie smiled<br>"Then go invent something.." Sara replied

"Julie.." Sara turned to Carl. "Okay, maybe you don't need to.."

"We need to talk to you.." Carl stared at her.

"We as in the two of you?" Julie opened her eyes wide "Is there something wrong with me? Why is the dentist here?"

"Julie.." Sara sat down. "It makes perfect sense.."

"Well.." Julie smiled "If it's like Lost, it won't. Please don't tell me that my dad crashed on an island with a plane. .."

"Where did you get that?" Sara shook her head. "No, no planes."

"Julie I am your father.." Carl replied

"Did that really sound like Star wars?" Sara turned to her "I mean you almost sounded like that dude, couldn't you at least say something more childlike."  
>"It's not like she is a child.." Carl replied "She's a teenager."<p>

"Thank you.." Julie smiled "About that party?"  
>"Not so fast young lady." Carl replied "No parties until you're 16. At least!"<p>

"Oh my god!" Julie rolled her eyes. "You're the king of boring."

"Okay, you guys.." Sara almost stepped between them. "No party talk, we don't need to bring her to any new ideas. I think that wouldn't be to smart."

"So.." Julie stared at Carl.

"What.." Carl replied

"Okay, you guys, can't you just.." Sara replied "okay, this is not like Ds. I refuse to go.."

"Are you comparing me with Severus Snape?" Carl raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm more handsome and sophisticated. And for starters I don't have black hair.."

"I wasn't.." Sara replied "Why am I…"

"So.." Julie stared at Carl.

"Okay, .." Sara replied "I have a sectionals to win. Why don't you two keep each other busy, while I write the last words. Forward the script, and get ready for sectionals practice."

"Again?" Julie turned to her. "You've been practicing.."

"Less then Vocal Adrenaline." Sara gave a fast smile. "They're not sleeping, they just practice all day. And they practice until they are perfect.."

"What about the Troubletones?" Julie stared at her. "Do they?"  
>"Well, they think we're no competition. So I doubt if they'll go in full mode attack." Sara replied "Shelby doesn't see my group as competition. She only sees me.."<br>"I understand.." Carl stared at her. "That gives your group an edge.."

"It kind of does.." Sara smiled "But she still knows I can beat her, she'll use that against me."  
>"Well, you're awesome.." Carl stared at her. "Right Jules?"<p>

"Yep, yep.." Julie smiled "You're going to win!"  
>"Oh that is right?" Sara smiled "Right?"<br>"What songs are you doing?" Carl stared at her.  
>"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Sara smiled<br>"I sing tomorrow from Annie.." Julie smiled

"Sara, can I do anything?" Carl stared at her. "When you practice with the new Directions."  
>"Okay, I'm looking for a babysit." Sara replied "For Julie and the twin."<p>

* * *

><p>Sara started to practice more the last two weeks. It was almost like they were going by so fast. Finn had talked to her about the wig issues, and asked her not to wear it. He understood that people were different. He even apologized to Santana. Sara was pleased, even if they lost. Shelby and Sara made an agreement to join forces after sectionals. To hit back together. Her lessons with Sugar were still a secret, and were still going strong. Sometimes it even looked like Sugar could actually keep tone.<p>

Carl looked after Julie and the twins. Julie and Carl even started to get along, and in some ways they started to be like a real family. Sara could hear her ask 'why they couldn't try again?' Sara hadn't responded to that. In her mind she didn't know the answer herself. She knew all the answers to other people's questions. But when it came to this, it was she didn't know. She didn't know, because she didn't want to know.  
>"So how good is he with the twins?" Shelby sat down next to her.<br>"He is amazing." Sara replied "Even with Aaron and Willow. He's amazing.."

"Seriously!" Shelby turned to her. "He is amazingly hot, he's in love with you. Why haven't you gone out with him? I mean you should do it, you can become a family."  
>"Family it's not that easy.." Sara replied "I know we can play mommy and daddy, but still he broke my heart. I know it were his parents. But imagine if we get married, they would sabotage it. I don't think I could handle being hated by more people.."<br>"Julie, the only thing that matters is you.." Shelby replied "You are so afraid, you notice that in the DS musical. And you notice it now. But sometimes you have to put yourself out there again. You and Leyla. You have to take a chance, and if you can do that. You can finally give Sneyla a good story."

"Sara how much do you love him?" Shelby turned to her. "You need to go for him.."

"Why?" Sara replied "You never went for anyone.."  
>"Yeah, and I lost anything.." Shelby replied "For a long time I only cared about show choir. I had no wedding pictures, and when my mom died. I had no family. Sara, think about it. You don't want to let this guy go, you love him. He loves you. Please take this chance, not for Julie. For you."<br>"Maybe.." Sara turned to her.  
>"Not maybe.." Shelby replied "Yes."<p>

"Will is still planning on some big way to ask Emma to marry him.." Sara replied "I love how he's not afraid of anything. Why am I?"  
>"Because you know.." Shelby replied "You like to play save. You shouldn't. Playing save leads to disappointment."<p>

Sectionals

The early morning was almost too early. And when Julie's glee group won sectionals a party had started. Carl and Julie were sitting between the people. Sara stared at the group performing now. Oral intensity was still good, but they were not as amazing as you imagined. They were a bit less, it seemed like they were not going to win.

"Good luck.." Shelby whispered to Sara before they went on.

The troubletones appeared on the stage. Sara smiled for a moment, she started to applaud. The rest of the new directions followed her movement. Music started to play. Me against the music, it was led by Brittany and Santana. The troubletones were wearing a beautiful black dress. They were all wearing the same dress. Sara smiled for a moment.

"Get on the floor.." Brittany and Santana sang at the same moment. "Brittany lose control. Just work your body, and let it go."  
>"If you want a party.." Brittany sang. The entire song was perfect. Sara had admit that she had underestimated Shelby. No, she knew they would be good. The song was done great. Sara noticed they were much better then vocal intensity. Even so much better. The only trouble was that the other girls didn't sing at all. They just stood there. Sometimes nodding along in the rhythm.<p>

"Confidence is a must, Cockiness is a plus. Edginess is a rush. Edges I like 'em rough." Brittany started to sing by herself. "A man with a Midas touch, Intoxicate me . I'm a lush, Stop you're making me are looking at us ."

"I don't think you know." Brittany started to dance. While the other girls went along."I'm checking you. So hot, so if you know. You're on my my yep I notice you

I know it's you, Choose it, you don't wanna lose it. You're my radar."

"And when you walk." Santana sang along. You could hear Mercedes's voice. She was singing along with the lyrics. Singing the same thing as Santan/

"Hey listen baby." Brittany sang "Turn up the fader

Tryna to make you understand

"Interesting sense of style, Ten million dollar smile. Think I can handle that Animal in the sack. His eyes see right to my soul. I surrender self-control. Catch me looking again. Falling right into my plan . I don't think you know." Brittany sang. The refrain repeated itself. Shelby stared in confidence to Will, who was raising an eyebrow. Almost telling her not celebrate yet. The ending of the song meant the beginning of a new one. The mash up of 'Rumor has it and someone like you' followed their great number.

"Sweet.." Mercedes stared to the audience. After rumor has it.  
>"Sugar.." Brittany smiled<br>"Candyman.." Santana stood up. The music stared to play familiar music filled the stage. Like they did before. Santana wanted to smile, she almost thought they had this in the pocket. There was no room in her mind to believe they could be wrong. The cheerleaders behind her were doing simple dance moves. Shelby told them that would be enough to beat the new directions.

"He's a sweet, sugar candyman.." and the music stopped. The stage became still. Santana stepped on. There was one spot on her.

"First I was afraid, I was petrified." Santana sang. "Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side. But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong, and I grew strong. And I learned how to get along. And now you're back from outer space. Don't turn around, 'cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye. You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die! Now go now go, walk out the 't turn around now 'cause you're not welcome 't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down no not I. I will long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay aliveI've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to giveI will survive, I will survive...hey, hey, hey"

"Talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about about it, talk about it, talk about movin'." The troubletones sang "Gotta move on"

"A last dance." Mercedes sang "A last dance, For love. This is my last chance. For romance tonight. Oh-oh I need you. By me, Beside me. To guide me. To hold me  
>To scold me. 'Cause when I'm bad. I'm so so bad. So let's dance. The last danceSo let's dance. The last dance. So let's dance. The last dance. Tonight."<p>

"Someone found the letter you wrote me On the radio. And it said exactly how you felt It must've fallen out of the hole" Santana sang "In your old brown overcoat. It never said a name but I knew Who they meant"  
>"Wow oh-oh" Mercedes sang once more again. In the background the other girls were dancing along. "I was so surprised and shocked And I wondered too,If by chance you heard it for yourself.I never told a soul just how I've been. Feeling over you,But they said it really loud. They said it on the air. On the radio oh-oh-oh"<p>

Everyone in the audience was applauding. Sara turned to Shelby and gave her a smile, and a thumbs up. Both of them were not really competitive. They wanted to win, but it didn't change the outcome of things. Not if one of their groups won. Shelby had something Sara didn't have, and the other way around was true to.

"I'm M.C. Kat on the rap so mic it" Brittany rapped "Here's a little story and you're sure to like it. Swift and sly and I'm playing it cool with my homegirl, Paula Abdul"

"Baby seems we never ever agree" Sugar stepped between the girls and walked next to Brittany.

"You like the movies " Brittany replied

"And I like T.V." Sugar smiled

"I take things serious" Brittany replied

"And you take 'em light" Sugar sang "I go to bed early"

"And I party all night" Brittany danced crazy.

"Our friends are sayin', We ain't gonna last" Sugar starded at the audience "Cuz I move slowly"

"And baby I'm fast"

"I like it quiet"

"And I love to shout"

"But when we get together, It just all works out." The sang together

"I take-2 steps forward" they moved together to the beat. "I take-2 steps come together ,Cuz opposites you know-it ain't fiction Just a natural fact

We come opposites attract.

Sugar and Brittany sang on. Sugar sounded good, and Sara could notice how hard she practice. Santana was staring at Sugar in jealousy. And sometimes she even glared towards Shelby for giving away her solo. Sara smiled. And then silence enchanted the stage. As the performance of the troubletones had ended.

Slowly the new Directions moved down the stage. The music of the cell block tango started to play. Shelby stared at her when she noticed the complicated tango in her music. They were all wearing some kind of layer dress. They all had the same red color. They boys were wearing a simple a red tie and a black suit. The tango was almost directly followed by Shakira's objection. The lead was sang by them as a group. Sara stared at them. Their most difficult number was coming after this. 'La vie bohéme' was the song they like the best. And she could see that Kurt wanted to start his song. Mark was a roll that was perfect for him. The music started to play.

"No please no, Not tonight please no, Mister - can't you go." Blaine sang Not tonight - can't have a scene"

"What?" Puck shouted instead of singing it.

"Go, please go. You - Hello, sir –" Blaine sang on "I said, "No" Important customer."

"What am I - just a blur?" Kurt stared at him

"You sit all night - you never buy!" Blaine pointed to Kurt

"That's a lie - that's a lie" Kurt smiled "I had a tea the other day."

"You couldn't pay" Kurt nodded

"Artie Coffin III - here?" Mike stepped in front of them.

"Oh no!" Blaine turned towards them.

"The enemy of Avenue A" Kurt and the rest rolled a table from the side and sat down on it "We'll stay"

"What brings the mogul in his own mind to the Life Cafe?" Mike looked up at Artie.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Rachel's noble try." Artie rolled around the table"It went well"

"Go to hell" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Was the yuppie scum stomped." Artie started to sing "Not counting the homeless.

How many tickets weren't comped?"

"Why did Muffy .." Puck turned to him

"Alison"

"Miss the show?"

"There was a death in the you must know. Artie stared at Puck

"Who died?" Finn stood up. Santana almost laughed when she noticed he was playing a girls roll. He was wearing a wig, somehow he had put in on between acts.

"Our Akita" Everyone was shocked

"Tina - I'm surprised. A bright and charming girl like you." Artie sang "Hangs out with these slackers. They make fun - yet I'm the one attempting to do some good. Or do you really want a neighborhood Where people piss on your stoop every night? Bohemia, Bohemia'sA fallacy in your head. This is Calcutta. Bohemia is dead!"

"Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes" Kurt stepped on the table

"Dies irae - dies eleison Yitgadal v' yitkadash, etc." Puck and Mike sang together.

"Here she lies. No one knew her worth. The late great daughter of mother earth

On this night when we celebrate the that little town of raise our glass - you bet your ass to -La vie Boheme"

The rest on the table started to repeat La vie Boheme.

"To days of inspiration." Kurt started to dance on the table "Playing hookie, making something out of nothing. The need to express ,To communicate, To going against the grain,Going insane. Going mad. To loving tension, no pension, To more than one dimension, To starving for attention,Hating convention, hating to mention of course,Hating dear old mom and dad To riding your bike,Midday past the three piece suits. To fruits - to no absolutes -To Absolut - to choice –"

Quinn almost dances on the stage. She stares at Rachel, and gives her a smiled.

"Is the equipment in a pyramid?" Rachel sang

"It is, Rachel" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"The mixer doesn't have a case," Rachel noticed Quinn's weird face "Don't give me that face"

Slowly Rachel hugged Quinn

"Ahhemm" a boy from the drama club stares at them.

"Hey Mister - she's my sister" Rachel and Quinn smiled at the same time.

"So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad," Blaine walks around the table "Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platterAnd one pasta with meatless balls."

"Ugh"

"It tastes the same" Mike smiles

"If you close your eyes" Tina waved

"And thirteen orders of fries" Blaine took a piece of paper "Is that it here?"

"Wine and beer!" they responded loud

"To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries." Tina and Finn jump on the table "To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese."

"Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion." Rachel and Mike sing together "Creation, , to fashion, to passion when it's new"

"To Sontag" Quinn smiles

"To Sondheim" Rachel dances along. The rest of them are dancing around the table.

"To anything taboo"

"Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage" Mike and Puck sing together

"Lenny Bruce" Kurt raises his glass

"Langston Hughes" And Puck almost does the same

"To the stage" Rachel steps of the table "To Uta,To Buddha."

"Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow" Kurt and Tina dance to the front "To blow off Auntie Em"

"La vie Boheme"

"And wipe the speakers off before you pack." Rachel smiled

"Yes, Rachel" Quinn winked

"Well - hurry back" Quinn hugs Rachel again.

"Sisters?" the boy from the drama club raises an eyebrow

"We're close" Rachel winks

"Brothers!" Finn and Mike smile as they start to dance

"Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, Pee Wee Herman

German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein. Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa. Carmina Burana" they sing together "To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasyVaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC,To no shame - never playing the Fame Game.

"To marijuana" Mike smiles

"To sodomy," the rest sings once more again "It's between God and me"

"La vie Boheme"

"In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner...Tina Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred." Mike steps on the table

"Kurt Cohen will preview his new documentary" Puck smiled "about his inability to hold an direction on high holy days."

Puck takes his guitar and plays a smooth tone. H

"Rachel Johnson, back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,Will sing native american tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, While accompanying herself on the electric cello -Which she has never studied." Kurt sings

The lights are darker and the music changes a bit.

"Your new boyfriend doesn't know about us?" Artie looks at Tina.

"There's nothing to know"

"Don't you think that we should discuss –"

"It was three months ago" Tina turns away from Artie

"He doesn't act like he's with you" Artie raised an eyebrow

"We're taking it slow"

"Where is he now?"

"He's right – hmm"

"Uh huh"

"Where'd he go?"

The music changes completely once more again. And the stage lights up once more again. Sara stares at them. Everything is going great. And she can see that Shelby thinks it's amazing to. Santana is however texting to someone, Sara has no idea why.

"Puck will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song." Kurt noticed Puck took his guitar again "That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz"

"Finn Dumott Schunard will now model the latest fall fashions from Paris While accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub." Mike stepped on the table

"And Mike will recount his exploits as an anarchist -Including the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. virtual reality equipmentTo self-destruct, as it broadcast the words:" Finn was pulled on the table

"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS" they sang togehter

"Excuse me - did I do something wrong?I get invited - then ignored - all night long" Tina stared at him.

"I've been trying - I'm not lying. No one's perfect. I've got baggage" Puck took her hand.

"Life's too short, babe, time is flying" Tina took his other hand and stared in his eyes. "I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine"

"I should tell, you –"

The music to ABC starts to play. And Finn removes the table from the stage. You can notice that he has removed the wig from his head. Tina starts to sing, she has the lead. Rachel sways in the background.

"There is no future" Kurt starts to sing as the silence after ABC takes over "There is no past"

"Thank God this." Puck walks closer to Tina "Moment's no the last"

"There's only us." They sing together "There's only this. Forget regret or Life is yours to miss."

The rest of them joins in the song. Until the boys and the girls are singing by themselves. After a few moments silence takes over the stage. And the public applauds just as they did with the troubletones. The judges are leaving the auditorium.

"You guys were amazing!" Shelby replied  
>"Where did that come from?" Santana replied "You were super awesome."<br>"So were you.." Quinn replied "Congratulations on the song, Sugar. Where did you learn to sing? I mean you were really horrible and now you sounded normal."  
>"She just did.." Shelby stared at Sara "I bet I know why.."<br>"And I have to hand it to you.." Santana smiled "That was no Rachel Berry show.."

"We made a pact.." Shelby replied "If we win, they can join us. And Sara helps us with the songs and stuff. We'll get two coaches. If they win, we will join them."  
>"The songs are chose together.." Sara smiled<br>"So if I say I want legendary singers.." Mercedes smiled "Does that mean it will happen?"

"You know what that means.." Sara replied "Next month is Legend/Legend month. You can sing any song by a legendary artist. And we'll pick out the best song. It will take more than a month, and if we make it to regionals we'll only perform songs by legendary singers."  
>"Awesome.." they all said together.<p>

"And Shelby will be there too.." Sara replied "And we will dance, but I already see you can dance. So that's no problem.."  
>"So does it matter who wins?" Santana turned to both of them.<p>

"Sure.." Shelby smiled "Cause I'm going to win.."  
>"Well, I disagree.." Sara smiled<p>

* * *

><p>The tree groups were aligned on the stage. They all stared at the group. The man was staring at them. Shelby stared at Sara. She smiled for a moment and then brought her attention to the results.<br>"And the winners are the New Directions." The new directions started to jump up and down. And slowly Sara walked towards Shelby and pulled her part of the group towards her.

"Beat me again.." Shelby smiled  
>"Well, only this once.." Sara replied<br>"Hey, we're going to crush anyone who comes on our way.." Shelby smiled


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, _

_This chapter took me a bit longer than the rest. It features the Christmas episode and the Spanish teacher in one, with a cliffhanger on the end. The two next chapters will are written in the next week. Next chapter is better known as the LegendLegend or my version of Michael, and then the very lucky version of the valentines episode. Cliffhanger on the end. _

_Enjoy this chapter,  
>TempeGeller<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A happy Spanish Christmas<p>

"What's up with you?" Sara spoke to Will. "You look like you've been hit by a bus, or worst like someone said something really bad about you.."  
>"Well.." Shelby stared at him. "Is it Emma, did she turn you down? Wait, Emma wouldn't."<br>"It's not Emma…" Will replied "It more, I haven't asked her. And it's not about that, it's about.."  
>"What?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "I'm not pregnant again!"<p>

"Oh you must have heard me coming.." Sue stepped next to them. "Hello, worst mother of 2012, non-Spanish speaker and waist of space."  
>"Well.." Sara turned to her. "just get out of here, Sue."<br>"Why?" Sue smiled "Why should I give you what you want?"

"Well, she's kind of right.." Will replied "Someone complained about my ability to speak Spanish or something. At least they called me an unfit teacher.."  
>"I thought you were teacher of the year, 4 years ago.." Sara replied "Or did teaching glee, make you forget Spanish."<br>"No.." Will replied "I think.."  
>"You think?" Sara turned away. "Anyway? What did Figy say?"<p>

"You honestly call him Figy?" Shelby replied "Why?"  
>"I am tired, didn't feel like saying his full name." Sara replied "Right?"<br>"I would be tired.." Shelby replied "I guess Carl hasn't given you any time to sleep. Or what?"  
>"What?" Sara turned away. "NO, we're not even involved yet. He kind of takes care of the kids. I am thinking about sharing Julie."<br>"That would be a complete slap in the face!" Shelby replied "He wants Julie, Willow, Aaron and you Sara. If you only give him Julie, he'll be disappointed."  
>"Can we get back to me?" Will replied<p>

"Off course.." Sue smiled "Always knew you were an attention whore."  
>"What?" Will turned to her. "Anyway, I have to take Spanish classes to learn the basics. I just don't get it, but I'll pass it. No problem."<br>"My Spanish is kind of rest.." Sara replied "I do interview in Spanish, but it's not my native language."  
>"Well.." Sue smiled "I bet she can speak better Spanish then you can but chin."<br>"Okay.." Shelby replied "You can't speak any Spanish? Will, how did you get this job? Don't you need a certain degree of knowledge in a language before you can teach it? Right.."  
>"You do.." Sara replied<br>"Well, I did office management." Will replied "where I learned Spanish, over the years I've concentrated too much on grammar, that I've forgotten how to actually use the language. Taco's used.."  
>"Taco.." Sara replied "Isn't that a bit.."<p>

"So, Will .." Shelby smiled "You have to go back to school.."  
>"Sara, why don't you come with me?" Will replied "You mentioned that your Spanish is resty."<p>

"My basic Spanish is okay.." Sara replied "You're alone on this, beside I have to work on routines. Me and Shelby have our evenings booked with the new Directions."  
>"Sorry, Will.." Shelby replied "And I want time with my daughter.."<br>"Rachel.." Will replied "You too right?"

"I don't want to have Carl over too much.." Sara replied "He's getting way to comfortable in my bed. Without me in it off course. It's like.."  
>"He expects you to.." Shelby smiled "Slither in."<br>"Funny!" Sara replied "I had to sleep on the sofa for a couple of nights.."

"Well.." Shelby smiled  
>"Good morning you guys.." Emma sat down next to her. "So how are things?"<br>"How are what now?" Sara replied "If you're talking about Carl in my bed, then he keeps doing it. If I catch him in my bed.."  
>"You two are.." Emma replied "Are you?"<br>"No, but he wants to.." Shelby replied "It's the oldest trick in the book.

"Showing up naked works better.." Sue replied  
>"Don't tell that to Carl.." Sara replied "I don't want to find him naked in my bed.."<br>"Afraid you won't be able to control yourself.." Shelby replied "Sara, he's so amazing, you have to admit. He's sexy and he knows it!"  
>"And this is the last time you've quoted a song in.." Sara smiled "Specially a bad pop song!"<p>

"Well.." Shelby smiled "He is sexy!"  
>"I agree with you on that.." Sara replied "It's just you don't jump in a relationship like that. It takes times, dedication and.."<br>"I'm tired." Shelby replied "You're making excuses."  
>"I am not making excuses.." Sara got up. "Well, maybe I am, but that's my problem. Right?"<br>"Well, it is.." Shelby replied "But I'm just trying to help you.."

"Well, Sarabear, don't you want to go to my Spanish class?" Will replied "Please.."  
>"Nope, Will.." Sara replied "Have fun!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I just want to tell my maid not to use the restroom while doing her job!" A woman in the front of the class said. "I don't get why I have to learn how to great anyone. "<br>"Your teeth are fantastic.." Someone else replied "Where did you get them done?"  
>"It doesn't matter.." The Spanish in front of the class reacted. Will Schuester turned away, he didn't like the class. They hadn't done anything the past few hours. Just explained something stupid, the house wife kept asking about her maid. And the teacher wouldn't just give the answer. S<p>

"Class dismissed.." the man replied  
>"Great class.." Will Schuester smiled at him.<br>"You are the Spanish teacher that can't speak Spanish." He smiled "David Martinez."  
>"William Schuester." Will smiled "And yes, I am that guy. I guess, that I forgot some basics along the way. I have been busy with grammatical aspect of Spanish, that I don't know how to speak it.."<br>"Well, it happens to the best of us.." David replied  
>"Can I buy you a cup of coffee?" Will smiled<p>

A couple of moments later, Will was sipping from a cup of coffee. He stared at David, his teeth were really white. And he noticed only now.  
>"I was a tooth model you know.." David replied "Everyone keeps asking about my teeth, it's frustrating. Really.."<br>"Well.." Will replied "I wouldn't know how that feels. I am teacher, first I thought Glee. But now Shelby and my sister have taken over. I still teach them about music kinds.."  
>"Well.." David turned to him. "I learned English just by listening songs. Let them sing, and you'll teach them a language in no time. That's how you teach them Spanish."<p>

"That's an amazing idea.." Will Schuester smiled "What do you think about joining me at the Glee club? I'm sure my sister won't mind.."  
>"Is she cute?" David smiled "Your sister that is?"<br>"I don't think that's got anything to do with Spanish.." Will replied "How about you come to the Glee club tomorrow at 3. We're preparing for Sectionals."  
>"Good.."<p>

* * *

><p>"She's asleep,.." Carl stepped outside. "Aaron was asleep in no time. Willow was a tuff case, she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to hear another story.."<br>"Well, thanks.." Sara turned around. "What's it with you hanging around here?"  
>"I'm hanging around my daughter.." Carl replied "I thought you were expecting this.."<br>"I was.." Sara replied "But you are caring for Willow too, don't you ever go home?"  
>"You're getting annoyed with me!" Carl replied "Why are you getting annoyed with me?"<p>

"I don't know Carl.." Sara replied "I really don't know.."  
>"Is it that bad?" Carl turned to her. "To have me here? I mean Willow and Aaron don't have a father. You can have a family.."<br>"Okay, here it is.." Sara stared at him. "Some things, I don't know."  
>"You're.." Carl replied "I don't know what you want Sara.."<br>"Maybe you should give me time.." Sara replied "Much time."  
>"You spend your whole past time working for the New Directions." Carl replied "You don't have time to spend with me and our family. If you took time.."<br>"Well.." Sara turned away. "Can you just go, I feel like I'm going to say something stupid. I don't want to say something I will regret."

"I'll talk to you later.." Carl turned away. "I just think you're so lost that you don't know who loves you. I have loved you for all this years, I was married. I loved you more than Emma, but you keep me hanging on a little line."  
>"Carl.." Sara turned away.<br>"You're so used to being hated, that you don't know when someone loves you. Like I do, I love you Sara." Carl took her hand. "And you love me.."  
>"Carl, let me think about this.." Sara stood up.<br>"You still blame me for leaving you pregnant." Carl replied "And I blame myself, I hate myself for leaving you. But you can't keep hating me for it. I missed so much in Julie's life, I've been punished for my mistakes. The great thing is that I can be part of Willow and Aaron's life. I know they're not my kids. But Willow and Aaron feel like my kids. They might be.."  
>"Please let me think about this.." Sara replied "Please leave.."<p>

* * *

><p>"What did you do now?" Shelby sat down next to Sara. She put a cup of coffee in front of her. "You look tired as hell, and I'm not complementing you. I'm just making an observation."<br>"Well, I send him home.." Sara replied "I got a bit tired of him sleeping in my bed, while I had to take the sofa. It's not a place.."  
>"It's an invitation to join him.." Shelby replied "Please, you have a kid. You should get to business, you're not getting any younger."<br>"What?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "I'm 28."

"Oh yeah, happy birthday" Shelby smiled "We should have dinner. Make up a new routine over time. I mean what kind of dancing would you prefer."  
>"We don't know what songs will be chosen." Sara replied "Or.."<p>

"Hello, sister.." Will sat down. "Someone is coming to the Glee club."  
>"And you failed to mention this.." Sara turned to him. "Because.."<br>"Because he's the Spanish teacher.." Will replied "I believed it would be great for the group to have someone to teach them Spanish songs."  
>"What about us?" Sara and Shelby stared at him. "We know Selena Quintanilla. We know tejano"<br>"So you want in?" Will turned to the two of them.

"Yes, we want in." Shelby replied "Our Spanish is just fine."  
>"Mine is good." Sara replied "Good, okay. I can order pizza in Spanish."<p>

"Hello.." David Martinez stepped up towards them. "And who are these two lovely ladies?"  
>"Shelby Corcoran." Shelby smiled "I'm single, and this is Sara Daniels, soon to be.."<br>"You are the Sara Daniels, DS Sara Daniels." David replied "Your musicals are amazing. My family learned English watching your musicals."  
>"That's great.." Sara replied "So how are we going to do it? Teach them.."<p>

"I have the perfect idea.." he smiled.

* * *

><p>"What will happen in 2021?" Will Schuester stepped in front of the class.<br>"I will have won an Oscar.." Sara replied  
>"I will be watching my daughter win a tony." Shelby replied "I'll be super proud, and Beth will go to middle school."<p>

"I'll be Mrs. Brittany S. Pierce…" Santana smiled  
>"I'll be leading a team.." Brittany replied "Searching for something. I don't know what, since I can't see the future."<br>"Wrong." Puck replied "I'll be the leader of a institute helping juvie's, since I'll turn around my life. And I'll help people."

"That will happen to.." Will replied "I searched the internet, and they say that everyone will speak Spanish in 2021."  
>"That sounds. Everyone in America?" Sara turned around. "That doesn't sound right.."<br>"Because you don't know anyone who's Hespanic." Santana replied "I mean except me."  
>"Well, I know one people.." Will pointed to the door. "David Martinez."<p>

"I have a song for you guys!" David Martinez stepped inside the room. "A Spanish song. By Richie Valens, he crashed his plain. He didn't originate this song, but his version is the most famous.

"**Para bailar la bamba Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia Una poca de gracia para mí para tí y arriba y arriba Y arriba y arriba por tí seré, por tí seré, por tí sere" **David Martinez sang. The rest of the group tried to sing along, but only Santana, Shelby and Sara seemed to succeed. Santana's Spanish was far by the best. "** Yo no soy marinero Yo no soy marinero Soy capitan, soy capitan, soy capitan "  
>"Bamba bamba Bamba bamba Bamba bamba. Para bailar la bamba Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia Una poca de gracia para mí para tí y arriba y arriba Para bailar la bamba Para bailar la bamba se necesita una poca de gracia Una poca de gracia para mí para tí y arriba y arriba Y arriba y arriba por tí seré, por tí seré, por tí sere." <strong>David sang "** Bamba bamba Bamba bamba Bamba bamba Bamba bamba"**

"That was amazing!" Mercedes replied "So does this mean?"  
>"Spanish week.." Sara replied "We're doing Spanish songs, you can all perform a song. It was Will's idea, and he invited mister David Martinez."<br>"And I'm happy to be here.." David smiled  
>"Wow.." Shelby replied "Remember, I'm single."<br>"He remembers.." Sara smiled

"Are all of us supposed to bring Spanish songs, since I don't know any.." Mercedes replied  
>"Well, they can be songs by Latin artists.." Will replied "Like Shakira, Enriqua Eglesias, anyone."<br>"Sounds fun.." Brittany smiled

* * *

><p>"So is she single?" David Martinez walked next to Will "Is she?"<br>"Shelby, I thought she made it perfectly clear that she was single." Will raised an eyebrow "Are you deaf or something? Or shy?"  
>"Not Shelby, she's pretty." David turned to Will. "No, I'm talking about you sister Sara, is she single."<br>"Sara?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in to my sister? It's not like she's that pretty."  
>"She's amazing." David replied "Will, you're saying that because she's your sister."<p>

"She's.." Will stared at him. "Honestly, I don't keep tag on her relationship status. I have no idea, she was married then she got divorced. And now.."  
>"Divorced?" David turned to Will "What happened man?"<br>"I don't know.." Will replied "Why are you so interested in my sister?"  
>"She's really good looking.." David replied "She looks like she could be a great mother too. She's a person to settle down with.."<br>"She kind of has 3 kids.." Will replied "And there's someone, I don't know what things are like."  
>"So.." David replied "I think she would be my type. And settling down with kids, is like skipping one step. She's like my favorite writer of all time.."<br>"Wow.." Will replied

"Hello.." Sara sat down. "Me and Shelby have planned on the Legend theme, we're planning on different themes to it. Like Valentine's day, and now we're trying to do it in the Spanish music genre. So you're the Spanish teacher?"  
>"I am.." David turned to her. "And you are the.."<br>"I am a writer, turned coach." Sara replied "And Shelby is my right hand, I like Spanish music you know. It's amazing to learn about Spanish music."  
>"Oh really, who do you like?" David turned to her.<p>

"I like all kind of Spanish music, Selena pops to mind." Sara replied "I went to see her back in 1995 in Houston Texas."  
>"Wow, went to see her too." David smiled "What's your favorite song?"<br>"I'll tell you later.." Sara replied "I remember being absolutely depressed when she died."  
>"I dressed in black a whole week.." David replied "People said I was to dramatic."<br>"Well, my friends were upset." Sara replied "But I was too young to drive to Corpus Christie, "

"Speaking about Nationals.." Will replied "It's in Corpus Christie, have I told you yet?"  
>"Not yet.." Sara replied "That's amazing, the kids will be thrilled. I can imagine that they will be sad. New York was better, but still."<br>"Corpus Christie.." David replied "I love Corpus Christie.."

"I went there to rub Selena's butt.." Sara replied "I think that's why I'm so famous!"  
>"Well, we should bring a Selena song.." David smiled "She's done several duets right? Or we could make a duet from one of her song. Amor prohibido perhaps?"<br>"Well, let's see what the kids bring to the table.." Sara smiled  
>"So what are the kids doing for Christmas?" Will replied "Rachel agreed to celebrate with us, her and Puck don't want us to do anything with chanoeka."<br>"Yes, maybe doing secret Santa again.." Sara replied "Making presents for each other could be fun!"  
>"Good idea.." Will replied "Making the presents?"<br>"Well, it gives them an opportunity to be creative." Sara replied "Buying things is so obvious."

"True, you are always right!" Will smiled  
>"That and I'm trying to make Kurt write a song.." Sara turned to Will.<br>"Kurt write a song?" Will raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well, I want to trigger some song thing.." Sara replied "Maybe I can trigger his creative side. I think singing is not Kurt strongest talent, I think he's an amazing writer."<br>"Well, you see those things.." Will replied "Maybe we can trigger it. He's going to NYADA.."

"Well, I kind of interfered in that.." Sara replied "I send his application to a bunch of other collages with a music or drama department. I think he shouldn't bet on one school."  
>"Well hello.." Shelby stared at David, while she sat down with them.<br>"Hey, Shelby." Sara smiled "What's up?"  
>"Nothing really.." Shelby replied "The drama department is asking about another musical. What are you going to do about it?"<br>"I am working on a musical?" Sara replied "It's a musical from a TV episode."

"Let me guess.." Shelby stared at her. "The House musical episode."  
>"No." Sara replied<br>"Once more with feeling from Buffy the vampire slayer?" Emma sat down smiling "Who's the new guy?"

"David Martinez.." he smiled  
>"yes." Sara smiled "I'm in the process of writing new songs. I'm adding more characters to the musical. Will you're playing Giles."<br>"I'm not British, or a Liberian." Will replied  
>"Okay, you're an actor." Sara replied "I don't know how long it will take, it's not easy to develop a play that takes 3 hours. The episode hands me 45 minutes of material. It's my job to sort through the storylines, think about which one are good. Which ones aren't."<br>"So Julie playing Dawn?" Will turned to her.  
>"Yes." Sara replied "She has to be younger then Rachel, I'll audition people. But all kids on the school won't look 4 years younger. Dawn is younger then Buffy."<br>"True.." David smiled "Need any help from a handsome guy. I'm kind off.."

"I work better on my own.." Sara replied "Even Carl has been bugging me about it. I work faster by myself, and I still have work.."  
>"What's it you're hiding?" Shelby turned to Sara.<br>"Well.." Will replied "She's probably already working on the next DS part, the new one has been on Broadway for what? A week.."  
>"Actually 2." Sara smiled "And yes I'm working on the next part."<p>

"One word.." David smiled "Sneyla."  
>"One word, I'll kick your ass if you keep asking!" Sara replied "It doesn't help you know. It doesn't help sending me fan mail begging for something. I'll do the opposite."<br>"Well.." Emma smiled "So you're doing Spanish songs? What about doing the Christmas carols in Spanish. It could be great.."  
>"We'll see if we get there.." Sara smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"The Spanish songs are fun.." Rachel stared at Tina. "Tina, you look tired? What's going on?"<br>"Yeah, Tina.." Mercedes replied "What's up with you? You look pale.."  
>"What.." Tina opened her eyes a bit. "I just, I didn't get any sleep last night."<p>

"So I was thinking about a Laura Posinini song.." Rachel smiled "What do you guys think?"  
>"Doesn't she sing Italian?" Mercedes turned to her.<br>"Actually Portuguese, Spanish , Italian and I think I've heard an English song!" Rachel replied  
>"I didn't know that.." Tina replied<br>"Tina, you really do look tired." Mercedes turned to her. "Well, I'm going for a Gloria Estefan song, she's pretty much amazing."  
>"Well.." Santana turned around. "I'm going to be better, I am singing a song from the best Spanish singer of all time!"<br>"Shakira?" Rachel turned to her.  
>"Are you serious?" Brittany rolled her eyes. "Even I'm not stupid, there's only.."<p>

"Brittany, don't tell them.." Santana replied "I'm the only one that will blow everyone away by singing one of her songs!"  
>"Well, I am doing Gloria Estefan." Mercedes replied<br>"Well, I'm not.." Santana replied "She's great though."  
>"I'm doing Laura Pausini." Rachel smiled<p>

"Rachel, she sings Italian songs." Brittany rolled her eyes. "It's Spanish week."  
>"She actually started of singing Spanish." Rachel replied "she was Italian, but she did Spanish songs. Her Italian songs are just more famous."<br>"Didn't know that.." Santana replied "Good luck Berry."

* * *

><p>"And.." Sara stared at the page. "I feel.."<br>"What are you doing?" David Martinez sat down next to her. "DS stuff?"  
>"Not that it's your business.." Sara turned away. "I don't share DS storylines or stories with complete strangers. This one person stole one of my ideas, I kind of paranoid."<br>"Not without any reason I hear.." David replied "Don't worry, I don't want to write musicals. They would know that it's not mine.."

"I'm not going to show you anything." Sara replied "I'm still kind of unsure about this.."  
>"Is it Sneyla?" David stared at her.<br>"No, not everything I write is Sneyla." Sara replied "Now I get why J.K. Rowling never had a secret Lily Snape affair. I am just getting crazy, not everything I do is DS related."  
>"Is it the Buffy thing?" David replied "You should have Angel there.."<br>"I could to that.." Sara smiled "Or I could not.."  
>"You are on mystery.." He turned to her. "So.."<br>"So what?" Sara stared at him.

"I think you're pretty.." David smiled  
>"Pretty, how old are you?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "12?"<br>"So saying you're pretty.." David slowly moved his face closer. "Childish."  
>"Maybe.." Sara replied "So you want to do a duet?"<br>"Yes, you're an amazing singer from what I heard." David replied "I kind of saw you in the Rent production. I saw it twice, the first time I saw you as Maureen. And then the second time it was someone else, I went back so see you. I can't believe you don't act anymore."  
>"No time.." Sara replied "It takes too much time.."<br>"So why did you stop?" David turned to her.

"I wanted more time with my daughter.." Sara replied "I wrote the DS, I noticed that I could stay home and take care of my daughter I never returned to performing I guess. Not until I came back to the Glee club."  
>"That's good right?" David replied "That you.."<br>"Maybe.." Sara replied "So what song?"

"Amor Prohibido." David smiled "It's my favorite Selena song."  
>"Mine is Tu Robesta Mi Corazón." Sara replied "It's a duet between Selena and a Spanish singer, for some reason it's always been my favorite."<br>"I forgot about that song." David replied "How do you feel about doing that?"

"I don't know.." Sara replied "So you're teaching Spanish to adults?"  
>"yeah, back then High schools weren't hiring." David replied "I ended up there, it's just not the same. These adults want to be there, I just don't want to work with them."<br>"Oh.." Sara smiled  
>"So do you speak Spanish?" David turned to Sara.<br>"I know how to talk about my musical." Sara replied "My Spanish is okay, I just.."  
>"I must have had a crush on your.." David touched her cheek "For.."<p>

"Sara!" Carl was looking at her from the side of the stage.  
>"Carl.." Sara stood up. "What's up?"<br>"You said you wanted to think.." Carl stepped out of the auditorium. "Did you say that so you could flirt with hot Tooth models?"  
>"What?" Sara turned "Tooth, like in.. What?"<br>"David Martinez.." Carl replied "That guy was displayed in my practice more than once. I know who he is, and I.. I just believe you would give me some time."  
>"Some time?" Sara turned towards him. "Were you spying on me?"<p>

"No, I wanted to talk about our daughter's Christmas present." Carl replied "I was thinking about  
>something like Harry Potter world or even Disney world, but I found you there. Making out.."<br>"Making out?" Sara replied "I didn't see anyone kissing.."  
>"You were going to.." Carl replied "If I hadn't walked.."<br>"So you feel like you can be.." Sara pulled his arm. "You feel like I'm yours. When you never.."  
>"I thought you killed our child!" Carl yelled "Off course I wasn't going to look for you. I was to bussy being furious. I never wanted to lay eyes on you.."<p>

"Oh here we go, now the real demons come up!" Sara yelled "Or you real face! I remember you running like a little girl!"  
>"Maybe this!" Carl pointed to her. "Us is over!"<br>"Maybe it is." Sara replied  
>"I'm going for custody." Carl replied "I want my daughter!"<br>"Your daughter?" Sara replied "When has she become just yours?"

"When you didn't tell me about her!" Carl replied  
>"I send you more than one letter!" Sara replied "your parents hid them, I didn't want you not to know Julie."<br>"You!" Carl turned to her. "I can't believe."

"this is so over!" Carl yelled at her.  
>"It's over." Sara turned away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here is my song!" Santana was standing on the stage. "After the boys, Mercedes and Rachel I will sing a song about a girl that was amazing."<br>"She's going to sing Shakira.." Finn replied  
>"No she's not.." Brittany's voice replied<p>

"I'm going to sing the song 'Bidi, Bidi,bom, bom by the Mexican American singer Selena Quintanilla Pérez." Santana smiled  
>"Is that the girl that is dating the Biebs?" Finn asked Rachel.<br>"No, she's the amazing girl that sang 'Dreaming of you'. Not the Disney girl." Rachel replied

"What's with you?" Shelby whispered to Sara when Santana started to sing.  
>"I don't know.." Sara replied "That weird David is trying to flirt with or something. He nearly kissed me, and Carl kind of walked in. And he was mad, and he started blaming. We had a fight, and.."<br>"I'm so sorry.." Shelby "You can work this out right?"  
>"I don't know.." Sara replied "What if acts like this, every time he gets jealous."<p>

"You think.." Shelby replied "I get you.."  
>"Maybe I don't know him.." Sara replied "Please distract him. I have to do the duet, but.."<br>"Yes, I'll keep him away from you.." Shelby replied  
>"I think he's in love with his idol.." Sara replied "Not with me at all, I think he's another crazy fan. I just can't handle it!"<p>

"He's looking at you!" Shelby pointed to David. "It's kind of scary."  
>"Very!" Sara replied "I just.."<br>"Give him a chance.." Shelby replied "If you love him, he's worth it. Talk to him."  
>"I don't feel like it.." Sara replied "He told me he's going to take Julie away from me. I know he can't to it. Legally, he can't take her. But he'll try to make me look like an unfit mother.."<br>"Well.." Shelby replied "If he does that, he's not worth it. Maybe.."

"No!" Sara replied "I'm quitting love!"  
>"No, don't do that." Shelby replied<br>"You have." Sara smiled "I haven't seen you date anyone in years."  
>"Will Schuester was the last guy I fell for.." Shelby replied "And I kind of fancy David, who likes you. I haven't gotten a chance to get back in love. And even if I have, I.."<br>"I think we're doomed.." Sara smiled

"Okay guys." Will Schuester spoke. "Wonderful job Santana, I really enjoyed your song."  
>"Thank you.." Santana sat down.<br>"First of all.." Will spoke "There was a complaint about my Spanish, and whoever made this complaint was right. So I am taking Spanish classes, I want to teach you right songs. So I'm not going to bring a song, I want to know more about the culture. You disserve a better teacher. And that's what I'll become. Another note is, we will pull names for a secret Santa. This year, we'll make the presents."  
>"We should put everyone in there.." Rachel replied "Really everyone."<br>"Good.." Will replied "We'll pull names this afternoon." Will replied "Our two directors came up with an idea to bring all occasional songs in Spanish."

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Quinn yelled after Rachel. "So.."<br>"Hello.." Rachel smiled "What's it?"  
>"Rachel, do you think Shelby minds if I come over tonight?" Quinn turned to her "to see Beth…"<br>"You know that me and Shelby never mind.." Rachel put her arm around Quinn. "You are always welcome at our happy house, you're like a sister to me Quinn."  
>"Okay, I kind of need to borrow Beth this weekend.." Quinn replied "I saw this amazing outfit, and I want to see if she fits in it. I bought her a dollhouse already, but I want to give her a lovely dress to match."<br>"Oh, can I join you?" Rachel replied "Mom trusts you with Beth, but she is practicing with Sara. I don't feel like sitting home alone."

"You are welcome to join us." Quinn replied "It's kind off.."  
>"We're a strange American family." Rachel replied "A very strange.."<br>"What's going on with Tina?" Quinn turned to Rachel. "Do you know?"  
>"She looks tired.." Rachel replied "That's what I know."<br>"And you?" Quinn stared at her. "Are you okay with the Finn stuff?"

"I'm over Finn.." Rachel smiled "I'm really over Finn. I mean I got so much in exchange for Finn, he would only slow me down. Without him I can reach for my dreams. One day .."  
>"You'll meet him again like Sara.." Quinn replied "Later in life you'll be better. Did you, you know.."<br>"Once.." Rachel replied "I.."  
>"You and Finn.." Quinn replied "You slept with him?"<p>

"I was in love with him remember.." Rachel replied "I don't know how I feel about that.."  
>"Rachel, you are better off without him." Quinn replied "He's a punk."<br>"You're right." Rachel hang back. "I just feel.."  
>"Well, we'll go see a movie this weekend.." Quinn replied "There's this new kids movie. Beth will love it."<p>

"Quinn, she's only one.." Rachel smiled "Not really an age to watch movies."

* * *

><p>"So when are we doing the duet?" David stepped in the room. "Did you have trouble with that man? Carl I believe his name is.."<br>"Carl is my daughter's father.." Sara replied "He's not some random man, and yes we're doing the duet tomorrow. Good?"  
>"Right.." Sara replied "Why do you want to do this duet?"<p>

"I like you.." David replied  
>"You don't know me.." Sara turned to him. "You have a silly crush on me. You're in love with the idea of me. I could never date you."<br>"Why can't I be in love with you?" David stared at her. "It's possible right."  
>"Not after a couple of hours.." Sara replied "Okay, here is the thing. I'm too deep in love with my ex, and I'm hurt. I've been through a divorce, I'm not ready to be in a relationship. You don't want to be in a relationship with me."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tina!" Mercedes yelled "Wake up Tina!"<br>"Whaaat!" Tina opened her eyes. "Why are you shouting?"  
>"Tina, we were working on your song with Mike.." Mercedes replied "And I just told you to do the Anastacia duet: you belong to me. When you're sleeping."<br>"Okay, I'm so sorry.. " Tina replied "I didn't sleep much.."

"Tina, you were tired yesterday." Mercedes replied "You are tired today."  
>"Rachel, what's wrong with you?" Tina turned to Rachel who stepped next to them.<br>"Me and Quinn took Beth shopping.." Rachel replied "And I'm feeling kind of sick, I think I had a bad borito. You know, no big deal."  
>"Tina, it's you we're worried about.." Mercedes replied "Are you eating healthy? Maybe you should go to the doctors.."<br>"Why don't you say that to Rachel.." Tina replied "She's sick.."

"I will tell her tomorrow.." Mercedes replied "If she's still sick, go to the nurse."  
>"Tina, you're not pregnant right?" Rachel replied<br>"No, I'm on my period right now." Tina replied "And you're kind of pissing me off.."  
>"So we're pissing you off.." Mercedes smiled<p>

"Who will sing a song today?" Tina replied "I mean after me and Mike.. "  
>"Maybe Sara.." Mercedes replied "she's amazing."<br>"I really want to hear Sara sing a Spanish song.." Rachel replied "I heard she was Maureen in rent, she got it over my mom. She has to be super amazing, my mom is too."  
>"your mom is the bomb.." Mercedes replied "Maybe it's her.."<br>"So you really call her mom?" Tina turned to her. "So you're not mad with her anymore."

"No, I'm not mad with her anymore." Rachel replied "She had her reasons, we put that beside us. It's really fun to have a mom, a sister. I have a family, I used to have my dad's, but now I have more. I love them. And my sister gave me a best friend, my life got so much better. And all I had to do is lose Finn. Now I can reach my dreams."  
>"So do you live with her and Beth?" Mercedes spoke again.<br>"Yes." Rachel smiled "I'm living with them, my dad's went on a business trip, they told me I should stay with my mom. They even get along, Beth and mom come to diner. Quinn has even been there.."

"You should invite us all for a super sleep over.." Mercedes replied "It's been too long."

* * *

><p>"Get your hands together for Sara Daniels and David Martinez." Will Schuester stepped of the stage.<p>

Sara started to sing. She didn't even look at David, she didn't want to. She just wanted to show them how great the song was.

_Como he llegado a caer aquí contigo  
>Entre tus brazos de sed amor<br>Que bonito es, encontrarte al fin  
>Después de tanto tiempo solo<br>_

Now David started to sing, for a moment she stared at him. He took her hand, as Sara stared trough the audience. She could see the members of her Glee club. She recognized them. _  
>Como es que todo se ve mejor contigo<br>Como es que nada parece igual  
>No puede ser amor, lo que siento en mí<br>Es mucho más de lo que imaginaba  
><em>

Her voice carried the notes, she saw how he stared at her. She felt like he still hadn't gotten her message_  
>En un momento el corazon perdí<br>Sin darme cuenta todo te lo dí  
>Y en el pecho siento nueva vida<br>Donde mi corazón dormía  
><em>

They sang together._  
>Tú, tú robaste mi corazón<br>Qué puedo hacer?  
>Me siento presa de ti<br>Y no me quiero escapar de tu vida_

Tú, tú llegaste a mi corazón  
>con tu querer,<br>con tu alma y tu ser  
>No te quiero perder, nunca nunca<p>

En un momento has cambiado todo, amigo  
>Lo que esperaba al fin llegó<br>Lo que en nadie más pude encontrar  
>Sin esperar, caí ( cayó* ) en mis manos<br>Como es que todo se ve mejor contigo  
>Como es que nada parece igual<br>No puede ser amor, lo que siento en mi  
>Es mucho más de lo que imaginaba<p>

* this sentence actually should read cayó en mis manos,  
>but they sing the wrong word.<p>

_See the translation to see why_

As the music stopped she stared to the people. She didn't see anything for a moment, her eyes turned back to David. She released his hand. She shook her hand in a movement to tell him to get away from her. Tina and Mike would be following this, they were in love. The idea of losing Carl because of him hurt. And then she saw Carl, his eyes were full of disappointment. He stepped out of the room. Sara gave a mad glare to David, she stepped of the stage.  
>"Carl!" Sara yelled from the moment she stepped outside.<br>"My lawyer says we can use your job." Carl replied "Your involvement with the Glee club could kill you, I could take our kid. Maybe even.."  
>"You can't take her.." Sara replied "My lawyer would use the fact that you don't know her, you're trying to get to know her, and I think you should. It's just.."<br>"You did a love duet with him!" Carl yelled "This is your favorite Spanish song, you should have asked me! Me to do this song, why did you!"

"You're jealous?" Sara replied "I don't like him. He's in love with the idea of me, while you are in love with me. You love me. Not the image anyone created of me, you don't talk to me about Sneyla or any of it. You see me.."  
>"I'm sorry.." Carl hugged her. "I would never take Julie from you, you two are my family. But you flirting with him made me sick, I thought I was losing you to someone more handsome."<p>

"You are the most handsome guy in the whole world.." Sara replied "That's why I couldn't make my marriage work. My head keeps screaming that I can't just jump in a relationship with you."  
>"Yes you can!" he replied while he kissed her.<p>

The heard clapping behind them, Santana's voice was launched over the noise. She could hear Shelby laugh. She hugged Carl.  
>"I guess it's official.." Carl smiled "We're together."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do it.." Will smiled. "I have to do it, you are Carl are together. I have to get over it, and ask Emma. I have to ask her.."<br>"To marry her.." Shelby replied "Where is my prince charming.."  
>"Narnia.." Sara said in a high voice.<p>

"Yeah, you have prince charming." Shelby replied "and I have two daughters and a Quinn."  
>"Cool.." Sara smiled<br>"Wish me good luck.." Will said as he left for the auditorium. He noticed that it was filled with musicians. Sara must have done it, she always knew what he was going to do before he knew. There was a soft song in the background.

A couple of seconds Emma stepped in the room. Her face was bright and shiny, like she knew what was going to happen. But she didn't know.  
>"Will?" Emma smiled.<br>"Emma, I would take credit for this.." Will replied "But I have an awesome sister who knows all I.."  
>"Will.." Emma smiled<p>

"But this is all me.." Will smiled "Emma, I love you. I love everything about you, and there's no part about you that I would change. Everything makes you the person you are. And it makes you better, you have no bad points. I love you, in a way I always have. You make me complete. Will you marry me?"

"Marry me?" Emma turned to Will. He was holding a ring. "Marry me? Me as in Emma. You want to marry me, with all.. What makes you say I can do it, everything. That has to do with marriage.."  
>"You'll experience difficulty." Will replied "We both will, but you will be an amazing wife, an loving mom and all of those things while being you. And you get along with my sis, she actually loves you. I love you, and I want to marry you."<br>"Yes.." Emma kissed him. "Off course why wouldn't I marry you."

"We're getting married!" Emma screamed "We're getting married."  
>"Really?" Sue entered the room. "Butt face and Clean, Congratulations you proved that even the hopeless can get married. Now teenage mom and the dentist are together. I am getting bets they'll have a fourth kid in no time."<br>"Sue!" Will rolled his eyes.  
>"Let her.." Emma smiled "Sue's just congratulating her the only way she knows how."<br>"Exactly.." Sue replied "Sara the teenage slut and Carl the dentist are back together and you two are getting married. It's like a party in my stomach."

"Right.." Sara stepped next to them. "Congratulations."  
>"Pregnant yet?" Sue turned to her. She stared at Carl. "You must have some super sperm."<br>"Sue, you must be jealous.." Sara raised an eyebrow. "So mature, so childless.."  
>"Well, not all of us can get pregnant at 15." Sue replied<br>"That's enough, Sara.." Will paused "Sue.."  
>"Well you have kind of a mean sister.." Sue replied<br>"It's Christmas in a week." Emma replied "Let's all be friends."

"Why don't we do that.." Sue rolled her eyes. "We could all sing Cumbaja, and then we can be hippies. I don't think so Schuester."  
>"Okay, .." Sara replied "I should be getting home."<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you going to make?" Quinn asked "I pulled out Kurt's name. Who's name did you pick?"<br>"Not yours." Rachel replied "I pulled Tina's name. I'm working on decorating a microphone . And I'm making a CD with all solo's Tina ever sung."  
>"Good idea, what do you think Kurt likes?" Quinn turned to her.<br>"Something to do with wicked.." Rachel replied "You could make a music box using wicked music. I could help with that, I did it before."

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn smiled  
>"I bought some dolls for Beth." Rachel replied "And one of those little bike thingies you can buy. I think she'll like it right."<br>"She'll love it." Quinn replied "She loves anything her big sister gives her."  
>"This would be weird.." Rachel kept a hand in front of her mouth.<p>

"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn turned to her. "You were sick yesterday."  
>"Nothing is wrong." Rachel replied "I had a bad burrito the day before today, and well.."<br>"You should take care of yourself.." Quinn replied "If you feel bad tomorrow, you should go to the doctor or the nurse. So I don't have to worry about my friend.."

"Quinn.." Shelby stepped inside, she had Beth in her arms. "Are you staying for dinner?"  
>"Yes.." Quinn smiled<br>"Rachel, Quinn." Shelby smiled "Would you mind to keep an eye on Beth while I prepare dinner?"

"We don't mind." Quinn stood up taking Beth in her arms. "Don't worry we'll keep an eye on Beth. Me and her big sister Rachel.."  
>"Beth is one of the luckiest girls." Shelby smiled "Quinn you like pizza right?"<br>"Yes, but can you avoid the anjovis." Quinn smiled  
>"Sure.." Shelby smiled<p>

**Christmas day**

"Happy Christmas.." Blaine sat handing his present to Julie. Julie spent the Christmas party with the Glee club, Carl and Sara were sitting next to each other. Sara was holding Willow in her arms, she had already opened some presents.  
>"Happy Christmas.." Quinn handed Kurt the present. "Rachel helped me make it."<br>"Thank you.." Kurt said. He slowly opened it, he stared at the wicked inspired music box. When he opened he heard to music to 'Not that girl'. "This is amazing Quinn."

"Wow!" Blaine stared at that. "That is amazing!"  
>"It is.." Rachel replied "What about a song?"<p>

Julie opened her mouth for once. Rachel thought it was a song that she practiced at school. Silent night in Spanish. Rachel wouldn't have known the lyrics. Brittany was holding Santana's hand, and the unicorn she'd gotten from Julie.

_Noche de paz, noche de amor,  
>Todo duerme en derredor.<br>Entre sus astros que esparcen su luz  
>Bella anunciando al niñito Jesús.<br>__Brilla la estrella de paz,  
>Brilla la estrella de paz.<em>

_Noche de paz, noche de amor,  
>Todo duerme en derredor.<br>Sólo velan en la oscuridad  
>Los pastores que en el campo están<br>Y la estrella de Belén,  
>Y la estrella de Belén.<em>

_Noche de paz, noche de amor,  
>Todo duerme en derredor.<br>__Sobre el santo niño Jesús  
>Una estrella esparce su luz,<br>Brilla sobre el Rey,  
>Brilla sobre el Rey.<em>

_Noche de paz, noche de amor,  
>Todo duerme en derredor;<br>Fieles velando allí en Belén  
>Los pastores, la madre también,<br>Y la estrella de paz,  
>Y la estrella de paz<em>.

"So you're not staying?" Shelby whispered to David "You know they're looking for a Spanish teacher over at Carmel, I think they would like a teacher like you. It's better than the job you have today, I could give them a call.."  
>"Thanks.." David stared at everyone. "Anyone else got a song?"<p>

Rachel stared around. She turned to Quinn, Quinn was enjoying the song that Tina was singing. Tina still looked tired, and Mercedes was still working on her last nerves.  
>"What's wrong Rache?" Quinn turned to her "Is something wrong?"<br>"I think I might be pregnant.." Rachel turned away.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Here are a couple of questions.<br>What do you think about:  
>- Carl and Sara back together: Will it work out?<br>- Will and Emma getting married: ?  
>- Who could be the love interest for Shelby or no?<br>- Rachel pregnant: Yey or ney?  
>- Quinn and Rachel's friendship: how will Quinn help Rachel?<br>- Why is Tina tired?  
>REVIEW! <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey,  
>Here is the LegendLegend chapter, I was so happy about this one. And I'm kind off happy with how it turned out, it's a bit shorter. But there's a lot happening. Thank you to Caroline Idina Fabray for reading my chapters: your song will be featured in the next chapter. And as a thank you, you can pick the name of Shelby's love interest (who will be introduced in the next chapter<br>Enjoy,  
>TempeGeller<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: LegendLegend<p>

"Rachel, repeat what you just said?" Quinn replied "Please tell me you didn't just say that you could be pregnant. Tell me you.."  
>"I think I'm pregnant.." Rachel whispered. She stepped out of the classroom, putting her hands in front of her mouth. "Quinn my life is over! I won't be able to go to NYADA."<br>"You're probably a month or two along.." Quinn replied "You could give birth before you start collage, it's not a problem. You don't even have to keep Finn's bastard child, wait Rachel did you got to the doctors yet?"  
>"No, I just didn't have my period since me and Finn.." Rachel didn't smile "You know what."<p>

"So it could still be stress related.." Quinn replied "You don't have to be pregnant."  
>"I don't dare to go for a test.." Rachel replied "Everyone knows everyone, what if my mom finds out? My dad's? They'll be so disappointed. I mean how will mom react.."<br>"You know what.." Quinn replied "Shelby will understand, she went through a lot. She's not going to throw you out like my parents did."  
>"What do I do about Finn?" Rachel replied<br>"Don't tell him.." Quinn replied "Unless you want a child named Drizzle."  
>"I wouldn't be able to.." Rachel replied<br>"Give her away.." Quinn replied "It's difficult, but I chose what was best for Beth. Now I get the fun parts. Shelby gets the tuff parts, Rachel if you want to do everything. You'll have to give this child up. Don't let Finn Hudson ruin your live, he dumped you over a football scholarship."  
>"Okay.." Rachel replied<br>"Rachel, you don't have to do this.." Quinn replied "You could still go for the big A, if you're pregnant. Rachel, should I plan an appointment with my doctor. I can do it, you're not alone Rachel. I am your friend, when I had to go through this, you had my back. Now I have your back."  
>"You said you would make fun of me.." Rachel smiled<br>"That was immature me.." Quinn replied "and I'm your friends, friends support each other.."

"So will you be by my side when I tell mom.." Rachel turned to her. "And my dad's?"  
>"Sure.." Quinn replied "But first I'm going to make an appointment.."<p>

* * *

><p>"What's up with you?" Mercedes yelled at Tina "You're asleep again!"<br>"Just leave me alone, Mercedes.." Tina stood up. "I'm not up to your stupid conversation right now, can you just leave me alone for five seconds."  
>"What's up with you?" Mercedes turned to her.<p>

"She doesn't tell me.." Mike sat down right next to her. "We haven't been on a date in weeks. She won't talk to me either."  
>"Why are you.." Tina replied "Just let me.."<br>"Tina, you should go to a doctor…" Mike replied "I think something is seriously wrong with you. Tina, you need to get a check-up. My aunt was tired, and bam the next week she was dead."  
>"Really.." Mercedes replied "What are you thinking?"<br>"She was hit by a bus." Mike replied "I don't want you to get hit by a bus. So you should see what's wrong.."  
>"Nothing is wrong." Tina replied "Now just leave me alone.."<p>

"Tina you can't shut us out.." Mercedes replied  
>"It's not like you tell us everything." Tina replied "Like your super-secret relationship with Sam after we lost regionals, and now you're watching him to."<br>"It's not like it's wrong.." Mercedes replied "It's not like I have a boyfriend.."  
>"What about that Shane guy?" Tina replied "Isn't he supposed to be your boyfriend?"<p>

"We went on one date.." Mercedes replied "I didn't like it, so we kind of broke up."  
>"Oh, you didn't tell me that either." Tina replied "I don't feel like talking about this, just let's go away. And just leave this, I'm not tired every day."<br>"Yes you are!" Mercedes replied "You slept through France class, you never do that."  
>"So now you're keeping an eye on me." Tina rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mercedes."<p>

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our first Legend contest.." Sara replied "The songs that were performed last week are taken in account to go to Regionals. All of them will be debated when we make our set list. I think we should do one Spanish song."<br>"I agree with that." Santana smiled  
>"Well, okay." Sara replied "They are going to be a couple off category's. We start off with your favorite diva's or they once that inspire you. When it's Valentine's day, we'll take on love songs. Group numbers and duets, it's always possible to add new theme's. This week we'll start off with your favorites. You can all sing one song by an artist, you'll put the name of the singer on a little card, and it will join the Spanish songs we performed previous week. On the end of the run we'll pick a songs. And the person that will bring it."<p>

"I have a perfect song.." Santana smiled  
>"Yeah, Santana." Brittany smiled "This is going to be awesome."<br>"You are going to choose a song from those right.." Quinn reacted "Mister Schuester always told us we were going to do that, but he always ended up picking brand new songs for Sectionals or Regionals."  
>"Or we leave without a set list.." Brittany replied<p>

Sara nodded her head, without telling them that they were right. Will always picked songs on the last moment, he heard a song on the radio and he wanted to perform it. That was the person Will was born to be. And he would always be that person. Even Sara knew that. Sometimes she wanted him to think about the songs he chose. She always carefully thought about anything, she was the opposite off Will, and in many ways it had to do with her past. Having a kid gave you an edge. It thought her that not anything was handed easily to you. And that you needed to work for what you believed in.

"So you and the sexy dentist are back together?" Santana smiled  
>"You are!" Brittany smiled "That is so amazing, you should totally marry each other. Like Mister Schuester."<br>"You're getting married?" Quinn turned to Will. "Congratulations Mister Schue, who will be your best man? Puck there is available. He does great bachelor parties. At least that is what he tells me."  
>"How did you guys find out?" Will smiled "Yes, me and Emma are getting married."<br>"What about you and the dentist?" Santana smiled "You must marry him, it will help when you get pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Rachel reacted "Why would she get pregnant?"  
>"I'm not pregnant." Sara replied "I have 3 kids, that's enough for now."<br>"yeah, I would say that.." Santana replied "If I had three kids."

"Okay, let's go to work.." Sara replied "I think we end practice here, you can go home. Find a suiting song, and I'll see you all on Friday in the auditorium, Does that sound good?"  
>"That sounds good.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go now?" Rachel turned to Quinn. "Shouldn't I tell mom?"<br>"Okay, Rachel." Quinn replied "This is just an appointment with a doctor in the hospital, if it's negative. You won't have to tell a thing, if it's positive, you'll have some explaining to do."  
>"Quinn.." Rachel had sad eyes." I don't know, what if.."<br>"Shelby is not going to find out.."

"Shelby is not going to what?" Shelby stepped next to Rachel and Quinn. "What's going on with you two? You look like you're planning on doing something illegal?"  
>"We're not Miss C." Quinn smiled "We are totally fine."<br>"Fine.." Rachel stared up at her mother.  
>"You are fine, darling." Shelby put her hand to her forehead. "You look pale, you look sick. You are okay?"<p>

"I'm fine.." Rachel replied  
>"I'm going to worry about you all day." Shelby replied "The daycare called Beth has the flue, you must have caught it to. Let's go home Rache."<br>"No, I didn't caught the flue…" Rachel smiled "I had a bad night of sleep."  
>"Okay, but you give me a call if Beth's flue starts to work on you.." Shelby replied "I'll get in my car and I'll be here in no time."<p>

"That's okay, I'll bring Rachel home." Quinn replied "I don't mind."  
>"Thank you Quinn." Shelby replied "You can stay for dinner if you want to."<br>"Yes." Quinn smiled "I'll make sure that Rachel is okay."

Rachel followed Quinn silently after class. She felt like no words could be said to talk about her fear, about what was going to happen. Rachel turned to Quinn, who put her hand on Rachel's.  
>"It's going to be fine. You're not alone." Quinn replied<br>"What about Broadway?" Rachel replied "If I'm pregnant, all those dreams will evaporate."  
>"Sara Daniels.." Quinn replied "She had talent, just as much as you do. She made it through Julliard juggling anything. She didn't have all of that support, if our teacher can do it. So can you. And she performed for a while, this thing doesn't have to slow you down. You are Rachel Berry! Show me you're Rachel Berry, and not this Finn obsessed girl."<p>

"What about Finn?" Rachel replied "Do I need to tell him about Finn Junior."  
>"Finn Junior is nothing of his business." Quinn replied "He dumped you, and you are not calling this kid Finn Junior. You can call it garbage can for all I care, but we don't call our kid after that man child."<br>"Come on Rache.." Quinn brought Rachel to a waiting area. She kept her phone close, to make sure that no one would call her. Quinn had to admit that Rachel was one of her closest friends, her best friend. Not like Santana, if she needed someone to tell her get her shit together she would give Santana a call. If she needed someone to make her smile, then Brittany was pretty much her person. But Rachel was the one Quinn could talk to, she wasn't funny but still she was amazed by Rachel. Quinn believe the two of them would always would be friends. She wanted to get in to NYU, in languages. She was good in that, Quinn wasn't sure yet. Being an actor was something interesting to. Rachel always said that Quinn should play a doctor in Grey's anatomy, and Quinn imagined to be introduced as April Kepner's younger sister.

"Rachel Berry.." Quinn's inner monologue was interrupted by the voice that woke her up.  
>"What's it young lady?" The doctor sat down in front on her.<br>"I think I might be pregnant.." Rachel whispered in a husky tone. Quinn didn't even understand the words.

"What is that young lady?" the doctor spoke again.  
>"Well, you see my friend here is on the pill." Quinn replied "she's never sick and is always safe. But she has missed her period, and she's been feeling kind of sick and woozy. I think it's because of the stress she's under.."<br>"Do you have a fever?" Rachel nodded her head slightly. The doctor turned to her. "sometimes pregnancy symptoms can be mixed with an acute appendectomy. We should make sure you're pregnant. I subject I draw some blood.."  
>"Is the acute appendectomy dangerous?" Quinn replied<p>

"If she has it, your friend will be okay." The doctor replied "We just take it out."  
>"Okay." Quinn replied "How long will it take for you to get this results back?"<br>"We'll have the results in tonight.." the doctor replied "But in your friends case we're going to hurry on, you can wait here. If this is an appendectomy, I would feel safe to have you two right here. So I can operate right now."  
>"So are the chances big she's pregnant?" Quinn stared at the doctor after he took the blood. "Are they?"<p>

"How long has she missed her period?" the doctor turned to her.  
>"About a month." Quinn replied "But she is under a lot of stress, it happens more around Sectionals. And her boyfriend broke up with her, she hardly eats either."<br>"I'm not sure in her case.." The doctor explained "If I were absolutely sure it was pregnancy, I wouldn't put such a hurry behind the results. If this is an appendectomy, I would like to operate on her tonight."  
>"Okay.." Quinn smiled "I'm going to join my friend!"<p>

* * *

><p>"TINA!" Mercedes yelled "I was practicing my song, and you fell asleep. That's kind of very rude, and I won't take it. What's the matter with you Tina. And don't say nothing. Something is very wrong."<br>"Please Mercedes.." Tina turned around. "You're song is amazing, I was just concentrating intensely."

"More like snoring intensely." Mercedes replied "I know the difference. Trust me."  
>"So I was sleeping.." Tina replied "Take is as a message."<br>"Are you saying my Tina Turner song is boring?" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.  
>"No, Mercedes.." Tina replied "You were amazing, I'm just a bit tired. I didn't sleep at all last night. You shouldn't worry about me."<br>"But I do,.." Mercedes replied "You should take care of yourself, go to the doctors."  
>"Nothing is wrong with me." Tina replied "And I'm not getting hit by a bus."<p>

"Well, don't you think it's strange you're tired all the time.." Mercedes replied "Oh my God Tina, you're not pregnant right?"  
>"No, I'm not pregnant." Tina replied "I just had my period."<br>"Okay, Tina." Mercedes replied "I would be worried about my health, if I were tired the entire time. You should check yourself out, or start eating more iron."  
>"alright."<p>

* * *

><p>"My sister Frannie had her appendix taken out.." Quinn replied "It's no big deal, you don't even need it. You won't feel a thing.."<br>"But What if I'm pregnant Quinn?" Rachel replied "My dad's will throw me out!"  
>"But Shelby won't.." Quinn replied "She'll be great about it, she'll help us find a solution. You will go to NYADA, you will do it all. And we will find a reason.."<br>"Oh my god!" Rachel started to freak "How am I going to tell Finn?"  
>"You're not going to tell that two faced liar." Quinn replied "I don't think you should tell him, this is your decision. No one can decide it. That two pieced liar is going to force you to keep the baby, and you shouldn't do that if you don't want to."<br>"But Finn is the father.." Rachel replied

"Yeah, some father.." Quinn replied "He doesn't know responsibility, and when he does he chooses to ignore them. You're better off without him. He'll choose for school anyway. You don't need him. You have me, Shelby, Beth, Sara and all of your friends. You don't need Finn.."  
>"What if they laugh with me?" Rachel replied<br>"Rachel, if anyone laughs with you." Quinn smiled "I'll hire Santana to beat the crap out of them."

* * *

><p>"What's going on with Beth?" Sara entered Shelby's house through the front door. "You left so fast early this afternoon.."<br>"The daycare called.." Shelby replied "Beth had caught the flue, and they wanted to pick her up. I guess they wanted to prevent the other children would get it."  
>"Oh." Sara replied "Willow had the flue previous week, she was sick the entire week. I had a Carl to look after her.."<br>"So are you two hot and heavy?" Shelby turned to her. "Are you?"  
>"No, we have a very curious daughter." Sara replied "She keeps delaying her bed time, and he lets her. So she was up all night, watching all kind of scary movies, she's too young to watch. The worst thing is that Carl lets her, I think he's trying to win her over. Julie likes it, and she keeps asking this questions. Questions I can't even answer."<br>"Like what?" Shelby replied  
>"About one thing mostly.." Sara replied "About baby sisters. She wants one of them, she know she already has one."<p>

"Well, do you want another child?" Shelby turned to her.  
>"I don't know.." Sara replied "No, I don't know. Carl has this look in his eyes like he wants there to be a fourth one tomorrow. And I don't know.."<br>"Just wait and see what happens.." Shelby replied

"True.." Sara replied "I just don't feel like getting pregnant again, it means I will have to get fat again. I didn't enjoy it that much."  
>"Fat?" Shelby replied "It's impossible for you to get fat. So almost done with the Buffy musical?"<br>"I'm not done.." Sara replied "I'm working on music right now, creating demo's. I'm making a list of all songs that can be used for auditions. There's a lot to be done. And I have some DS stuff to do.."  
>"Sounds fun.." Shelby smiled<p>

"So how's Rachel and Beth?" Sara stared at her. "Is it just me or do Rachel and Quinn get along?"  
>"They get along and they're hiding something from me." Shelby replied "And I can tell I'm not going to be happy about this. I know things like this."<br>"She's alright.." Sara replied "You're worrying. You shouldn't do that."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Blaine sat down next to Kurt. "Kurt what are you writing?"<br>"Some kind off.." Kurt put the papers away. "It doesn't matter Blaine, it's not going anywhere. It's not like.."  
>"Kurt, what are you writing Kurt?" Blaine turned to him. "A book, can I read it?"<p>

"No I'm taking some notes on the assignment.." Kurt replied "I'm not working on anything. It's just notes on what songs I could do. I'm thinking about doing something rentish."  
>"Oh, I don't know what song I'm going to do.." Blaine replied "Maybe something by Elvis Presley. I want to be amazing.."<br>"I don't think that's why miss D.." Kurt replied "Do you think I'll get in NYADA.."  
>"Yes, why not." Blaine replied "You're great."<br>"Miss D doesn't seem to think so.." Kurt stood up. "

"Why?" Blaine replied "You have enough talent."  
>"Something about not having an impressive.." Kurt looked down. "She thinks I'm not amazing. And then she told me she didn't get in either."<br>"She's just trying to help you.." Blaine replied "you'll make it.."  
>"She's.." Kurt replied "She knows this things."<br>"She doesn't know everything.." Blaine replied "You are going to get in, I believe in you. And you have other schools to fall back on."  
>"I didn't.." Kurt replied "NYADA is the only school I want, I didn't send any other application letters. I didn't think I should. And miss D told me I should, and I .."<br>"You should have Kurt.." Blaine replied "Just to make sure.."  
>"I know.." Kurt replied "You just said I would get in.."<p>

"It's never bad to have a back-up school." Blaine replied "If you get declined, there won't be any way you can send an application to another school."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god.." Rachel replied "I'm going to panic. I am.."<br>"You should breath.." Quinn replied "It's going to be fine, it could still be your appendix. It happened on Grey's anatomy, it can happen.."  
>"Well.." Rachel smiled "Finn is not exactly McDreamy."<p>

"See you're funny again.." Quinn smiled "He isn't anywhere near as handsome. Finn doesn't have personality."  
>"True.." Rachel said, she smiled once more. "Thanks Quinn, I really like it that you're coming here with me."<br>"That's what friends are for.." Quinn smiled

"Rachel Berry.." the doctor sat down "I'm sorry we made you wait this long. We couldn't risk your health. Are you feeling good?"  
>"I feel sick." Rachel replied "And I feel like throwing up."<br>"You're 5 weeks along.." the doctor replied "There are many options for a girl of you age.."  
>"I'm going to keep the baby.." Rachel replied "I'm going to keep this baby."<br>"Are you sure?" the doctor turned to her. "In your case.."

"If she says she's going to keep the baby.." Quinn glared at the doctor "She's keeping the baby. We're not looking for your judgment, I don't think you're supposed to have one. So I don't want to hear any of your snappy comments, my friend is make the decision. It's not your concern."  
>"I'm sorry.." the doctor replied<br>"We're going." Quinn stood up, pulling Rachel's arm. "Have a nice day."

"Baby.." Rachel sat down. She put her hands on her stomach. "Baby.."  
>"Okay, you're going to be fine.." Quinn replied "We're going to stop by the pharmacy, I'll pick up some prenatal vitamins. It's good for the baby.."<br>"Quinn, I can't do this.. " Rachel replied "That doctor is right, I should.."  
>"That doctor should have kept his mouth shut.." Quinn replied "You are going to do this, and I'm going to help you. Shelby is going to help you. You're not alone."<br>"Baby!" Rachel replied "I'm going to screw this up, I'm not good in taking care of people. I can only sing. I can't do this.."  
>"Okay, Rachel Berry would be planning how she would do this.." Quinn replied "So come on Rachel, think about it. "<br>"I don't want to.." Rachel panicked. "Mom is going to hate me!"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our first Legend showcase.." Sara smiled "Okay, you guys will perform a song by your favorite legendary artist. Remember they are legends to you, anyone could be great. They don't have to be known to the world. Who wants go first?"<br>"Me!" Mercedes stood up. She stepped towards the stage. "Okay, I chose for Tina Turner's: the best, cause it makes me feel happy. And that is what music does"  
>"Mercedes proceed.." Sara smiled<br>"What are you going to do Rachel?" Quinn whispered "When are you telling Shelby?"  
>"Sorry, Quinn.." Rachel replied "I didn't feel like telling her last night. Beth had a fever and she was kind of crying all night. I need to situation to be better."<br>"I'll call when she's on Broadway.." Quinn replied "Rachel, the situation is never going to be perfect, you have to tell her. You can't wait until you're showing.."  
>"Or.." Rachel replied "I could take a train to New York, start a life on the street."<br>"Now you're just being funny." Quinn smiled

"Maybe I could be like Maureen.." Rachel replied  
>"Yeah, and you could tell your mom." Quinn whispered "She's going to be very sad if you run away. She's your mom, she loves you. I bet she'll have a plan to make this work. She's not going to be mad."<br>"Disappointed, which is so much worst." Rachel replied "Watch Sara her parents don't even know her name. They shut her out…"  
>"I bet that is a complete other situation." Quinn replied "That's not going to happen to you."<p>

"I don't know how.. "Rachel replied "Finn is going to notice right."  
>"He's not going to notice anything." Quinn replied "He's too dumb for that, and if he does we'll make up some excuse. There are a few possible fathers, even in this Glee club."<br>"What?" Rachel turned to her. "But Finn will.."  
>"Finn dumped you.." Quinn replied "Because he was thinking about his own future, he'll never put this child in front of his own future. "<br>"Maybe.." Rachel stared in front of her. Mercedes was still singing.

"Tina!" Brittany gave her a small push "Are you tired?"  
>"Brit, I was listening to the music." Tina replied "Just with my eyes closed."<br>"No, you were sleeping." Brittany replied "You should take some classes in sleeping. I can teach you, I know how to sleep with my eyes open. No one knows I've been sleeping in Mr. Schue's class.."  
>"Really Brit?" Santana rolled her eyes<br>"Off course I can.." Brittany smiled "Never been interested in learning Spanish the wrong way. And beside Santana totally tutors me."  
>"That's true you know." Santana replied "I learned her to say 'there's a fly in my soup' in Spanish. And any other complains, now we can dine in Mexico."<br>"I can also say: this cake is bad." Brittany smiled "And 'I'm not paying for that'. I learn from the best."  
>"Yes.." Santana replied "Complaining is the first thing you learn. That and hitting on someone. Accept I didn't learn Brittany to say that."<br>"I can say 'hello boys.." Brittany smiled "It's: 'Ella es mi novia, que están saliendo. Ten cuidado que había una patada en el culo. And then all the boys run away. I don't understand why tough."  
>"Santana?" Tina turned to her. "That is not just Hello.."<br>"What?" Brittany stared at her. "Yes it is!"  
>"What can I say T.." Santana turned to her. "Brittany is my girl, and if I say that's hello boys. It is hello boys. In my universe that's the translation, whatever this guy's hear is not my concern."<p>

"wow!" Brittany stared to clap.  
>"Now it's my turn." Santana got up. And stepped to the stage. Music Selena started to play, Santana didn't mind singing a song from the same artist. This time she was singing amor prohibido."<br>"I totally know that it's not hello boys.." Brittany smiled "I know I'm saying this guys that she's my girlfriend."  
>"Why do you say it?" Tina turned to Brittany.<p>

"Cause I'm proud she's my girlfriend." Brittany replied "Santana is awesome. And she's amazing. I like to see her smile whenever I say that so Spanish boys."  
>"Wow.." Tina replied "So.."<br>"So why are you this tired?" Brittany stared at her "Busy dreaming about unicorns?"  
>"Well, off course " Tina rolled her eyes. "Why not?"<br>"I know right.." Brittany smiled "They're so magical they make you tired even when you're asleep. Or it could be because I sleep dance."  
>"Don't you mean sleep walk?" Tina raised an eyebrow.<br>"No, I practice my routines asleep.." Brittany replied "Coach said that we should be able to do our routines asleep, I'm just doing that."  
>"No Brittany, she means you should know them well.." Tina smiled<p>

"Oh, well that doesn't make sense.." Brittany replied

"That's how you do it." Santana finished the song. Sara said something, but Rachel couldn't make out what she meant. She turned around. Staring at Shelby, who was busy talking to Will about something. She had no idea about what, maybe about her. Maybe Shelby was complaining about  
>her. She would understand.<br>"You have to tell.." Quinn whispered "She won't be mad."  
>"She will…" Rachel replied "Maybe I should.."<p>

"It's my turn.." Brittany jumped up, stepping towards the stage. "This song is for Santana Lopez, a person I love very much. And this song is for her and only for her."

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping.  
>I stay up and think of you.<br>And I wish on a star,  
>That somewhere you are thinking of me too.<em>

_'Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
><em>'Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.<em>

_Wonder if you ever see me, and I_  
><em>Wonder if you know I'm there<em>  
><em>If you looked in my eyes,<em>  
><em>Would you see what's inside?<em>  
><em>Would you even care?<em>

_I just want to hold you close_  
><em>But so far, all I have are dreams of you<em>  
><em>So I wait for the day, and the courage to say<em>  
><em>How much I love you.<em>

_Corazon, I can't stop dreaming of you,_  
><em>I can't stop dreaming,<em>  
><em>I can't stop dreamind of you,<em>

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
><em>I stay up and think of you<em>  
><em>And I still can't believe<em>  
><em>That you came up to me and said I love you<em>  
><em>I love you too<em>

_Dreaming all tonight_  
><em>Till tomorrow and for all of my life<em>  
><em>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be<em>  
><em>Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly<em>

Brittany smiled after she finished the song. Santana was almost crying, Brittany knew that she was just trying to keep her image. If they were alone, she would have cried. Now she was somewhere in between.  
>"Was that another Selena song?" Tina spoke.<br>"Indeed.." Sara replied "Dreaming of you by Selena, one of her English songs. It's nice to hear a song of her English repertoire."  
>"I don't know this Selena.." Finn replied "I don't know her, so she's not really a legend."<p>

"Do I needs to hit you?" Santana stood up. "You don't know Selena, that doesn't make Selena no legend. That mean you are an idiot."  
>"I am saying, I never heard of her." Finn replied "Back me up her guys."<br>"I heard of her.." Kurt replied "I watched the movie Selena starring Jennifer Lopez, I got in to her music. And then I heard that she was dead. I was disappointed."  
>"I heard dreaming of you on the radio.." Tina replied "My mom said she was dead.."<p>

"My mother was panicked when she died.." Santana replied "I was too young to understand. My mom cried, saying that she got shot. She was important to my mother."  
>"I don't remember when I heard the news.." Sara stood up. "I saw her live in Houston Texas. She was amazing, It was an amazing concert, it was 16 days before her dead. I was shocked. Being a legend, doesn't mean being known by everyone. It's meaning something for someone."<br>"Let's take a break.." Sara replied

Sara stepped down the stage. She sat down next to Shelby.  
>"Something is wrong with Rachel.." Shelby replied "My mother senses are tickling. I don't know how to explain it. It's.."<br>"The look in her eyes.." Sara replied "I know when there's something wrong with Julie."  
>"So do you think something is wrong with Rachel?" Shelby stared to panic.<p>

"Talk to her Shel." Sara smiled, staring at Carl who just entered the auditorium. He was waving at her. "If you're worried, you should talk to her."  
>"Go to him.." Shelby smiled "Go, I'll keep them busy."<p>

"Good I find you here.." Carl put her arms around her. "I went to the choir room, you weren't there. And then I looked in the teacher's lounge, and they told me you were in here. And you are.."  
>"So you can't miss me.;" Sara smiled<br>"I had to miss you for almost over 12 years." Carl replied "And you know Julie doesn't give us much time to kiss and not tell.."  
>"She's curious." Sara smiled "and so willing to become a big sister."<p>

"I was thinking about a baby too…" Carl turned to her. "You know another child."  
>"I don't think I'm ready to get fat again.." Sara replied "I did it a year ago, I think I'll wait for Willow and Aaron to get a little older."<br>"How much older exactly." Carl turned to her. "I would like to have another child."

"I know that Willow and Aaron aren't yours biologically." Sara replied "But they still need someone, since their father pretty much abandoned them. Not abandoned, he just didn't care."  
>"I see them as mine.." Carl replied "But I never saw you pregnant. Not with Willow, Aaron or Julie. I never helped you through it. I want to do everything, I always wanted 4 kids."<br>"4 kids?" Sara raised an eyebrow "I can barely juggle 3 kids. I think we should wait, we're still young. We have two toddlers and a teenager. I think we need all the energy to raise them.."  
>"But look at it this way.." Carl hugged her closer "If we get pregnant now, there wouldn't be this much age difference between the twin and our youngest."<br>"I'm 28.." Sara replied "You are 31. We have plenty of time.."  
>"Shelby.." Carl stared at Shelby "Will you get here for a second?"<p>

"Off course Carl.." Shelby smiled  
>"Shelby, you do think that Sara should get pregnant right?" Carl replied "Now that Willow and Aaron are 15 months."<br>"Why are you asking me?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to persuade my friend to get pregnant? Let's get it this way, you two let nature decide. You just.."  
>"We just.." Carl smiled<br>"Why are you taking his side?" Sara put her hands on her hips. "Why?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side.." Shelby replied "I just think you shouldn't put anything on hold. You know I wanted children, and I put it on hold. Then one day, I heard I wasn't able to get pregnant. You should never put anything on hold. So I'm telling you two to let fate decide."  
>"Okay, fate decides." Sara kissed him.<br>"So how are you two?" Shelby smiled "Getting comfy?"

"He almost lives with me.." Sara replied "Actually scrap that, he never goes home."  
>"What can I say?" Carl kissed her cheek. "I can't miss my Sara."<br>"Oh, you two are so.." Shelby replied "Making me jealous for being single."

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant…" Rachel repeated "How am I supposed to tell.."<br>"How about: mom, I'm pregnant." Quinn replied "I'm not miss brave, I didn't dare to tell my parents. In fact it was Finn that told them in song. But my parents were worst, Shelby is an amazing mom. She's not going to be mad with you.."  
>"She's going to throw me out!" Rachel started to breath faster. "She's going to hate me! I can't have her hate me! I can.."<br>"Shhh.." Quinn put her hands on her shoulders. "You should breath. You know if Shelby gets mad, then I'll .. Rachel, I will be by your side every single day in your pregnancy. And you know what, Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany will to.."

"Brittany will do what?" Brittany sat down next to them. "You are acting super awkward, you've been sitting here all day. So I decided to sit down here, and find out what's going on."  
>"Nothing is going on Brittany.." Quinn replied<br>"Yeah, because Santana says you're like a couple.." Brittany replied "I told her that there was no way that Rachel was gay."  
>"What?" Quinn reacted "What about me?"<br>"You aren't either.." Brittany smiled "Santana wasn't doubting you. So what are you talking about? The my little pony unicorns look so fake.."  
>"What?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.<br>"Brittany.." Quinn replied "What's going on between you and Santana? Are you together together?"

"We are as together as Scully and Mulder in Season 9 finale!" Brittany smiled  
>"So we're still doubting about how long you are together.." Rachel smiled<br>"Are you Scully?" Quinn smiled "Or Mulder?"  
>"definitely Mulder.." Brittany smiled "I like chasing things too.."<p>

"People we're going to continue." Sara smiled "But before we start, I'd like to tell you something about Regionals. Regionals will be in Corpus Christie, Texas."  
>"Corpus Christie.." Santana turned to Tina. "Wow, amazing."<br>"okay." Sara spoke . "Next.."

Puck stepped on the stage. The music of Tupac's 'Changes' started to play. Slowly he started to sing along. Rachel stared at him, she looked at Finn for just one second.  
>"No Rachel, you shouldn't tell.." Quinn raised her eyebrow.<br>"Should not tell what?" Brittany spoke in confusion. "I feel like I need an update.."  
>"You missed the previously on.." Quinn smiled<br>"Maybe I could give some advice.." Brittany replied "So I'll give some random advice. The best advice I can give is to ignore advice. Life is too short to be distracted by the opinions of others. That's the most random advice I can give you. Always do what you want to do."  
>"Thank you Brittany.." Rachel smiled "That was very helpful.."<p>

"Maybe your mom.." Brittany replied "If she were my mom I would tell her anything. I mean she is so amazing, don't think she could ever get mad."  
>"Right.." Rachel smiled<p>

"Okay.." Puck smiled "I'm done."  
>"Great job Puck." Will replied "Who's next?"<br>"I am.." Quinn stood up.

"Okay, here is my song. I am big Mariah Carey fan." Quinn replied "I would chose for a song for one of my friends. And for all of my friends, specially Rachel."

_If you're lonely  
>And need a friend<br>And troubles seem like  
>They never end<br>Just remember  
>To keep the faith<br>And love will be there  
>To light the way<em>

_Anytime you need a friend_  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>You'll never be alone again<em>  
><em>So don't you fear<em>  
><em>Even if you're miles away<em>  
><em>I'm by your side<em>  
><em>So don't you ever be lonely<em>  
><em>Love will make it alright<em>

_When the shadows are closing in_  
><em>And your spirit diminishing<em>  
><em>Just remember<em>  
><em>You're not alone<em>  
><em>And love will be there<em>  
><em>To guide you home<em>

_If you just believe in me_  
><em>I will love you endlessly<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>Take me into your heart<em>  
><em>I'll be there forever baby<em>  
><em>I won't let go<em>  
><em>I'll never let go<em>

Quinn smiled. Rachel smiled at her.

"Great Mariah Carey song." Sara smiled "Great job. "

Mike Chang followed with 'every breath you take' by the police and Artie closed off with Michael Jacksons new song . Rachel stood up. For one moment she felt kind of dizzy. She put her hand against her head.  
>"Are you okay Rachel?" Quinn stood up as she regained balance. Rachel was relieved that no one saw. Only Sara, Carl and Shelby were there staring back at her.<br>"Rachel.." Shelby stepped next to her. "That's it you're going to a doctor.."  
>"What's wrong Rachel?" Sara stepped next to her. "Do you need some water?"<p>

"No.." Rachel replied "And I don't need a doctor. Mom, I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>I know Rachel's pregnant, I wanted to create some drama. And I want to prove that Rachel is strong enough to get anything she wants whatever she has to overcome. Just like Sara.<br>Okay, a couple of questions:  
>Quinn this chapter: like or dislike?<br>Shelby's reaction: mad not mad?  
>Finn: know or not know?<br>Sara: pregnant fast or take her time?  
>Tina: taking care of siblings or sick?<br>Joe: introduced in this story or not featured?_

I hope you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello,  
>The hiatus of Glee is over, that means one more Glee chapter of 'A sister of Broadway'. Did I like the episode? I'm not crazy about Cooper, he's asking for trouble; and some Sara ass kicking. Broadway is dead? Sara, what do you think?<em>

_SARA: Must kick Cooper's ass! Must kick!_  
><em>Sara, does pointing qualify as good dramatic acting?<em>  
><em>SARA: Please, that loser will..<em>  
><em>Sara, he thinks he's the most famous thing on Glee.<em>  
><em>SARA: I'm going to take that loser down!<em>

_Okay, so the next chapter will contain a lot of musical preparation. Mostly auditions. And the Buffy musical, the teachers will fight over the rolls. And Shelby and Sara are going for Elphaba. And Sara will kick ass. And some secret development with Sara's parents. '(And will's off course)_

_Enjoy this chapter,_  
><em>And may the odds be forever in your favor.<em>  
><em>TempeGeller<br>_

* * *

><p>10. Love is all around..<p>

"Rachel?" Shelby turned to her. "Rache, what?"  
>"Look, it's.." Quinn replied "You.."<br>"okay, we'll have to work this out.." Shelby sat down. "What do you want to do about this baby?"  
>"I want to keep it." Rachel replied "I know I'll have to give up school.."<p>

"You don't have to…" Sara sat down. "I juggled having a baby and going to school, and I was nowhere near as awesome as you were. And I didn't have such a caring mom. You know my mom's profile on Facebook still says she has only one child.."  
>"Are you serious?" Shelby turned to Sara. "Rache, I'm going to be here for you every single step of the way. And you are going to NYADA, even if I have to move to New York myself."<br>"You would do that?" Rachel turned to Shelby.  
>"You are my daughter.." Shelby replied "I want you to get your dreams, I didn't get mine. My parents didn't help me, I'm going to help you every single step of the way. And I'm going to help you with this child. You are my daughter, and this is my grandchild. "<br>"Thanks.." Rachel hugged Shelby

"See I told you.." Quinn smiled "I told her at the doctor's office that you would do anything to help her. And I was right."  
>"I'm glad you were there to support her Quinn.." Shelby replied "You really are a great friend to Rachel. And very responsible. You should be proud at yourself."<br>"I didn't do it for me.." Quinn smiled "I did it for Rachel. I'm her friend."  
>"Well, I wish I had a friend like you.." Sara replied "I wouldn't have taken the train to New York, maybe I would have stayed with .."<br>"okay.." Shelby touched her hand. "You are taking care of yourself right?"  
>"I gave her vitamins." Quinn replied "I make sure that she takes it. And I'll keep making sure."<p>

"Quinn, what's the last time you saw your parents?" Shelby turned to her "You've been sleeng over at our place for almost a month. Not that I mind, I actually like having you around. It almost feels like having a third daughter."  
>"Did you get an ultrasound yet?" Sara sat down. "How far along are you?"<br>"5 weeks.." Rachel replied  
>"Okay, you need an OBGYN." Sara replied "I don't know any in this town."<br>"I think she should just go to mine.." Quinn replied "He's kind of good."

"You're sure he's good.." Shelby replied "I would take Rachel to mine, but he suffers from Alzheimer, and he was creepy."  
>"Well, mine lives in New York." Sara replied "So that won't help. Rachel, if you need anything. Don't be afraid to give me a call."<br>"Yeah, do you still own an apartment in New York?" Shelby replied

"Yes.." Sara nodded her head. "I mean I own a house in New York, I was going to sell it. But I never got to it, I guess I didn't feel like it.."  
>"Can you not sell it?" Shelby turned to her.<br>"What?" Rachel turned to Shelby "Why?"  
>"Next year we're all moving to New York." Shelby replied "And we're moving in there, so I can take care of your baby. And you can go to school. Quinn, if you go to school in New York, you could move in to. Maybe you should share a room with Rachel, that way you'd be close to Beth. "<br>"That's nice of you.." Quinn smiled.  
>"Thank you mom." Rachel hugged her.<br>"I'm your mother Rachel." Shelby stared at her. "I haven't been there your entire life. I owe you. And I'm not doing this because I owe you, I'm doing this because I love you. And I would do anything for you to reach your dream. Even if that means that I should take care of your baby, so you could do your homework and stuff. I want you to make if on Broadway.."  
>"What about Finn?" Rachel stared at Shelby "What should I do about him?"<p>

"You're talking about the boy that hurt you.." Shelby wanted to thank Finn, since he brought her and Rachel together. Shelby turned to Rachel again. "Rachel that's your decision. Only you can decide.."  
>"I think you should not.." Quinn replied "Unless you want your baby to be named Drizzle."<br>"I don't know how to tell him." Rachel replied "How do I tell my ex-boyfriend?"  
>"How about.." Quinn smiled "I am pregnant with your baby, pay up bastard! Since you are telling the truth, Finn was not the father in my case.."<br>"Oh.." Rachel turned to her. "That's true.."  
>"If you don't want to talk to him, you shouldn't.." Sara replied "That's all up to you. You are the only one that decides that."<br>"Why did you tell?" Rachel turned to her.

"I did.." Sara replied "Because me and Carl were still together. Trust me, I wished I hadn't. But if you tell Finn, I'm sure he won't react like Carl did. Or he might, he'll be supportive. I hope.."  
>"Well, you don't know either.." Rachel turned to her. "You're a teacher.."<br>"Correction.." Sara smiled "I'm not a teacher, I am a director. I am not your teacher, for that I don't need to give you advice. And I'm not a know it all Rachel, I am saying what I went through. That is different from what you'll go through. I can't tell you what to do, only you can feel what you feel."  
>" Thank you.." Rachel smiled "I'm not going to tell Finn just yet.."<br>"You should really take your time;." Sara replied "That's all the tips I can give you."

"Come on Rach.." Shelby put her arm around her shoulder. "We're going home. Quinn are you coming too? Rachel would be happy if you went to the movies with us tonight.."  
>"I never turn down a free movie.." Quinn smiled.<br>"And I'm looking after Beth.." Sara smiled "She and Willow really do like each other.."  
>"I'm getting too old for this.." Sara put her hand on her head. "Okay, let's try for that baby. But don't tell me I'm fat, and you will do everything I ask you."<br>"Okay.." Carl said  
>"And twins run in my family." Sara replied "I'm just warning you, that we could get 5 kids instead of 4. And I am really cranky during pregnancy."<p>

"I can handle cranky.." Carl smiled  
>"And I mind pull your hair." Sara replied "I get really creative, so that's good for my writer process. In that case we should maybe get like 10 kids."<br>"You're joking right?" Carl replied "Not that I wouldn't.."  
>"I'm joking.." Sara smiled<br>"Come here.." he kissed Sara.  
>"Oh and tonight we're babysitting." Sara smiled "Beth's coming over."<br>"Who's Beth?"

* * *

><p>"So you never really told me when you slept with Finn?" Quinn stared at Rachel. "I kind of want to know, since I can't seem to place when.."<br>"It was when I was sad about mom.." Rachel replied "I went over to his place, I was mad with my mom. And things were kind of nice, and we ended up."  
>"Were you drunk?" Quinn replied "Cause that would make a whole lot of sense.."<br>"Should I be drunk?" Rachel replied "You've been Finn's girlfriend, you should understand.."  
>"I hated being Finn's girlfriend.." Quinn replied "But you should make out if you tell her.."<p>

"It's your decision.." Quinn replied "I can't decide something like that.."  
>"But you do think I shouldn't tell.." Rachel replied<br>"All I'm saying is that this kid doesn't need Finn.." Quinn replied "It's going to have me, Shelby and you. It doesn't need Finn, who dumps you just because he wants a future.."  
>"Right.." Rachel replied "Okay.."<br>"You don't need to worry Rachel.." Quinn replied "Everything will be okay.."

* * *

><p>"Miss D.." Rachel stepped on the stage. "Is it just me or are you always here?"<br>"It's not just you.." She stopped playing the piano. "I think I thought the theater would give me the inspiration I needed to finish my project. And it always does.."  
>"Amazing.." Rachel replied "That episode thing?"<br>"I actually finished that.." Sara smiled "And the first scene in the DS. So that makes me ahead. But this was an older project, one I have pulled from the dust a week ago or something."  
>"What's it about?" Rachel smiled<p>

"That's not why you're her Rachel.." Sara turned to her. "Say what you want to say.."  
>"Please give me some advice.." Rachel replied "Some advice, any. Do you think I should tell Finn?"<br>"Again Rachel." Sara stood up. Putting the papers in her bag. "I can't tell you what to do, I don't feel good giving you advice. If something goes wrong, I'm to blame."  
>"I won't blame you.." Rachel smiled to her. "I wouldn't.."<br>"I know.." Sara replied "Let's just say I gave someone advice, and that didn't end to well. You should follow your own heart and soul, hope you're right. That's all you can do.."

"I think the best one to listen to is you.." Sara turned to her. "When I was keeping Julie away from Carl, you told me that Carl would want to know her. You told me to share, listen to your own advice. What did if feel to grow up without a mom? That's what this kid will feel to, growing up without a father. It's possible, but if you don't tell. You will never know if Finn wants to be part of her life. Let him decide, you won't be the one to blame."  
>"You are great at advice.." Rachel replied<br>"No, you are." Sara replied "You forget that you told me those things. I didn't have anything to do with it. You have the answers in yourself."  
>"So you're saying to follow my own voice.." Rachel smiled<br>"Exactly.." Sara sat down. "Maybe you should take your time to tell, there's no rush in anything. You need to know for sure. I waited 2 weeks before I told anyone. I needed that time to process the information I just gotten."  
>"2 weeks.." Rachel stared up at her.<p>

"Or as long as you need.." Sara smiled "Always take your time.."

* * *

><p>"Where's Tina?" Mercedes turned around. "She's never sick, do you know where Tina is?"<br>"I overheard a conversation in a super market.." Brittany replied "Something about oncology or something. Her mother was with her.."  
>"Oncology?" Mercedes turned to the rest. "Tina has cancer?"<br>"It was about one of her family members.." Brittany replied "But they were talking about getting Tina to the hospital. And stuff.."

"You guys I thought Tina was.." Mercedes paused "Sick.."  
>"I'm sure Tina is okay." Finn replied<br>"But she's still sick.." Rachel replied "She would never miss Glee club.."

"People.." Sara stepped inside. "In a month valentine's day is coming. Which means our Legend contest continues. This time we will bring legendary valentine's or love songs. They should be about finding love, losing love or unrequired love. Anything to do with love."  
>"Sounds fun.." Santana smiled<br>"We will do one song each and every week." Sara replied "They can be musical or just a song. Anything you want. You pick the song.."  
>"How do we see who starts?" Kurt spoke<p>

"Anyone who knows a song next week.." Sara turned to them. "Will put his name in a hat. And the one that is pulled out of the head can perform the song."  
>"Fun.." Puck smiled "Hey Sugar, feel like doing a duet?"<br>"Miss D.." Mercedes raised her hand. "Have you heard anything about Tina?"  
>"I haven't.." Sara replied "So I can't tell you what's going on with Tina. I'm worried myself, she's been tired. I hope she'll be fine.."<br>"So.." Finn replied "Do we need to compete? Cause I have an important football thing. I won't find time to pick a song.."

"Oh off course.." Santana rolled her eyes. "Little Finny boy has no heroes. No idols.."  
>"I for one don't need heroes.." Finn smiled "It doesn't really matter Santana. I don't need singers.."<br>"Okay, break it off.." Sara smiled "I'm sure you have your heroes Finn. Everyone does, I used to love the book wicked. Then I wrote songs for the musical. I bet your parents are your heroes.."

* * *

><p>"Hey Sara.." Will sat down next to her. He was followed by Emma.<br>"So what are you two up to?" Emma turned to Sara "I mean you and Carl.."  
>"Seeing what destiny has planned out for us.." Sara replied "We are kind of taking it up fate, for Carl that means.."<br>"Let me guess.." Will smiled "Baby."  
>"Exactly." Sara replied "I'm not a big fan of getting fat."<p>

"You hardly gained weight." Will replied "She wasn't fat. I don't think it's smart to get pregnant. I mean you are so young, and you just had a baby.."  
>"Well.." Sara smiled "The difference between the twin and the new baby would be little. And Emma, I'm worrying about the twins in my family."<br>"My father was part of a twin.." Will smiled "So was our mother.."

"William.." A loud voice came from the door. "And this must be Emma, you two are getting married."  
>"Yes mom." Will smiled<br>"And how are you Sara?" Her father stared at her. "Still being busy wasting your life on Broadway, your brother actually accomplished something. He's getting married.

"Ready to give us our first grandchild.." Will's mother smiled  
>"Don't you already have 3 grandchildren?" Emma replied "I remember her 3 kids.."<br>"Well, she chooses to block them out…" Sara replied  
>"Well, you put our family through shame!" Debra, Will's mother stood up. "I still can't show my face in our local grocery shop. I wish you would have gotten rid of the shame of our family. So yes, I don't have grandchildren."<br>"That's very rude.." Emma replied "I don't think you are ashamed! I think you don't know how proud you should be, against all odds she made it. I would be so proud of my daughter. Yet you seem to be made since she didn't choose your way, your dream. I would be jealous too, if I never got farther than being a drunk bitch…"  
>"Emma!" Will took her hand. "Don't!"<p>

"Oh, great job William!" Emma jumped up. "my parents are mean, and they were horrible. But you should demand respect for your sister Will. You know what, Will is the loser. Sara has made something of her life and Will to. Just be proud of both of them. And you mister Schuester, you're going back to school. Law school, and you keep something against your daughter. You both hated Sara way before that, and for that I think you two are horrible parents. And I don't mind.."  
>"Will stop her!" Debra replied<br>"No.." Will turned to her. "She shouldn't apologize. You should, to Sara."  
>"No, not now.." Sara walked away.<p>

"Wait Sara.." Emma stood up.  
>"Why are you following me?" Sara turned towards her "Don't you want my parents to like you?"<br>"They're mean people.." Emma replied "I'm not interested in them liking me. My parents think I'm a loser. It doesn't matter what your parents think.."  
>"Join the club.." Sara smiled "screwed up parents."<p>

"why do they hate you?" Emma turned to her  
>"Because they thought I'd be a boy.;" Sara replied "They were so sure I'd be a boy. My mother was not happy with a girl. I noticed that every day off my life.."<br>"I'm sorry.." Emma replied

"Don't be.." Sara replied "I have a great life, I had to fight for it. I have it. I don't feel vengeance towards my parents, it would feel great to be to respected. But I never get it, I have my family. I don't need them."  
>"True.." Emma turned to her "Want to be my maid of honor?"<br>"I.." Sara's eyes became bigger "Me Sara Daniels.."  
>"Sara Daniels.." Emma smiled "Soon to be Howell.."<p>

"But anyway.." Sara smiled "The next month is busy, Jayden Dempsey is coming over. He's my creative director, we discuss the lights in the DS or any other musical. He keeps an eye on the creative process and the director."  
>"Oh.." Emma replied "Is he related to McDreamy?"<br>"No.." Sara replied "I don't think so."  
>"So want to go shopping for a wedding dress?" Emma replied "Maybe I should borrow yours.."<p>

"Don't.." Sara smiled "Unless you want your marriage to end in divorce and misery."  
>"That wasn't the dress's fault.." Emma replied "Please you must have an amazing dress. Please, can I borrow it. Please.."<br>"Maybe my designer in Broadway could make something new.." Sara replied "He usually makes dresses, he made both Lily and Leyla's Broadway wedding dresses."  
>"He can make my dress any day.." Emma replied<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Sara entered the room. "A week ago, I gave you the task to choose a love song or anything to do with love. And the first girl that goes is.. Sam Evans.."<br>"This song is for Mercedes.." Sam smiled "I love you so much."  
>"Oh, I feel like throwing up.." Quinn replied<br>"Me too.." Rachel stood up running out of the door.

"What's up with Rachel?" Finn turned to Puck "she's almost like Quinn during the don't stop believing solo when she was pregnant.."  
>"Dude, she probably eat a bad breakfast burrito." Puck replied "right Finnie boy?"<br>"Right.." Finn smiled "It's not like she's pregnant. I mean she would tell me right."  
>"You would be lucky if she didn't tell you." Puck replied "Quinn and Rachel have been playing mommy and daddy to Beth. And I've hardly see her. For some reason they see Beth more than I do. I'm telling you Quinn and Rachel are a little too close to be.."<br>"Come on!" Finn smiled "Rachel is not gay, right?"  
>"I don't know man." Puck smiled "She went for you, didn't she? "<p>

"Puck I'm like the most manly man in this whole Glee club." Finn replied "Quinn is she gay?"  
>"I think Quinn could go either way.." Puck replied "she wants something from Rachel. It's just not normal they are hanging out together. Doesn't Quinn hate Rachel?"<br>"Rachel and Quinn get along.." Finn replied "She's probably helping Quinn. Or Quinn's helping Rachel. With something."  
>"Maybe you got Rachel pregnant!" Puck smiled "Did you sleep with her?"<p>

"Only once.." Finn replied "I mean once.."  
>"That's all it took with me." Puck replied "You could have made her pregnant. Why didn't you tell me that you slept with her?"<br>"I didn't think it was important.." Finn replied "and I broke up with her, a couple days after."

"Dude not nice!" Puck replied  
>"It's now.." Finn turned to him. "I think I want her back, I think I want Rachel back. I just don't know how to talk to her, especially with Quinn there. She's been giving me the special Quinn look."<br>"Sounds like the jealous lover.." Puck smiled.  
>"Quinn is not gay!" Finn replied "And Rachel is not pregnant. She would have told me."<p>

"Well maybe.." Puck stared at him. "You're right. She's not pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>What's it with the world?<em> Quinn closed her locker. _Ever since a week a certain guy has been paying attention to Regina Rich. I don't know what Puck sees in her.  
><em>Quinn stared to Puck and Sugar, who were talking to each other. She had no idea what they were talking about, just that she didn't like it. She stepped away.  
><em>Even Peroxide has gotten him a girl. Mercedes off all of them. I like Mercedes, it's just. What does she have that I don't? Yeah I cheated on him. Damn Finn! He ruins everything! Ruined my life, ruined Rachel's. He's all over the place. Making people cheat! He did it with Rachel and with me. And then he dumps them, pregnant or at a funeral! Damn you Finn! <em>

Quinn stepped through the hallway. She gave a very mean smile to Finn, hoping he would get to message and stay away from Rachel. Quinn knew that it wasn't nice, but she didn't want Rachel to get hurt once more again. She knew how Finn still cared about Rachel, she wasn't dumb. She overheard part's over conversation. And it was clear, Finn wanted Rachel back. But he was not going to get her back.  
>"Hello Quinn.." Santana smiled "what's going on with Berry? She's been sharing some nasty secrets with the toilets. Or is she drawing pornographic pictures of you?"<br>"What's up Santana?" Quinn smiled  
>"You must feel amazing." Santana smiled "The first weeks in every relationship are the best. You and Rachel are happy together."<br>"Me and Rachel?" Quinn turned towards her. "We're friends."

"The rumor goes around that you get your mac on.." Santana replied. "I didn't think you would go for Berry, I thought you liked blond."  
>"Well, thanks Santana." Quinn smiled "And the rumors are wrong. I'm just helping Rachel with stuff. She and I are like sisters."<br>"Hey Berry!" Santana yelled "I just heard that Fabray and you are not a couple, so what are you hiding? Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay." Rachel replied  
>"No you're not fine." Brittany replied "You are really sad. Santana shouldn't have said that."<br>"I was messing with Quinn.." Santana replied "And I think Quinn would have been a step up from Finn. Right. I mean he is so bad in bed!"  
>"No he's not." Rachel replied "I thought he was.."<p>

"Okay, let's get off this topic." Quinn replied "Rache, let's get lunch."  
>"I think something is wrong with Rachel." Brittany whispered.<p>

_So, here we go. Okay, I don't get it. Why is Sam? Puck? What? _

"What's wrong Quinn?" Rachel turned towards her.  
>"Puck's chasing Sugar." Quinn stared "Have you seen him, all over her. It's almost like she's a pot of honey and he's a bee. One that.."<br>"Are you jealous?" Rachel turned to her. "Do you want him back?"

"I don't know Rachel.." Quinn replied "Do you think they're making out? I don't think it's fair, you remember how Puck and I were almost.."  
>"You and Puck are a great couple.." Rachel admitted "but I think there's someone better out there. I don't think you're supposed to be with Puck."<br>"But he just.." Quinn turned to her. "He stopped talking to me last year. And now with Beth, he only talks to me when he wants to see her. I don't.."

Quinn stared at Rachel. For a moment she felt sad, but she knew that Rachel needed her. Quinn felt unwanted, Puck replaced her by Sugar. And Sam fell out of love with her. It wasn't that that she hadn't hurt him. And Finn, he was in love with Rachel.  
>"Quinn, I think a song could solve this.." Rachel replied "The perfect song."<p>

Rachel stood up. She left a piece of paper. Quinn didn't know what was on it, she could only see the notes . She turned the paper around. 'I'm not that girl'. She turned around. The next week Quinn walked around with the lyrics. She read them more than once. As she watched Puck, Same and sometimes even Finn. What was wrong with her? She was taking care of Beth every day. She lived with Shelby, and didn't got home. Shelby even washed her clothes. It had been a long time since she got home. And then her name got called out.  
>"Quinn.." she heard Rachel's voice. "Singing about something makes you understand what you're feeling. See that you're not alone."<p>

Quinn stepped in front of the group, feeling a way she never had before. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She could see Sugar and Puck talking to each other.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl_

Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<p>

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with a gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And Heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl<p>

Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl<p>

Quinn sat down after finishing the song. Sara stood up.  
>"Thank you Quinn." Sara smiled "That's a truly amazing song."<br>"Which you wrote!" Santana said "I know my stuff!"  
>"You wrote it?" Quinn turned to her. "Why?"<br>"Everyone feels this way.." Sara replied "It's not just that, it's almost like you're not that person. It's not ashamed."  
>"Miss D.." Puck stood up "Me and Sugar have something prepared. And we kind of did it as a surprise to Quinn.."<p>

"What?" Quinn turned to them.

"Okay, Puck and Sugar.." Sara smiled "Go ahead."

"Oh Lily.." Puck sat down on a chair in the front of the stage. Sugar sat down next to them. "Have you seen the girl with the honey blond hair?"  
>"The what now?" Sugar smiled "The who now?"<br>"The girl that has the amazing eyes.." Puck smiled "That girl.."

"What girl?" Puck tapped the floor. " The girl who light's up the room when she walks in it. That girl."  
>"You mean the girl that says: how are you doing?" Sugar stood up "The girl that doesn't talk with one word. The girl that is so different, everything different. But she doesn't say a word.."<br>"That girl.." Puck tapped the floor "What girl?"  
>"You must know.." Sugar smiled "She only wears her hair up, when it's raining. You must know, she doesn't like dark arts. You must know, I almost saw her hair changing. You must know, I think she reads minds."<br>"What girl?" Quinn smiled "That girl."  
>"The girl with the honey blond hair.." Puck replied "You must know that she joined a group named the DS that stand for something like distress. What girl? That girl."<br>"You must know she's the cat woman's daughter.." Sugar sings "Never lets her talk.."

"What girl." Puck smiled.  
>"That girl." Sugar smiled "You must know I talk to her each day. We're friends if you may say. And I could say that she likes you. But only that won't do."<br>"What girl?" Puck smiled  
>"The Leyla girl."<br>"you must know she's called Leyviena." Sugar sang "They call her that because I don't know. And I think she can reads mind, cause she always laughs when I think twice."  
>"That girl." Puck nodded "My girl."<br>"You must know that she likes you.." Sugar started "She sometimes talks about you. But she thinks you like me, so that could be a.."  
>"That girl." Puck nodded "My girl."<p>

"You should know that she's amazing." Sugar sang. "In anything she does, and she know all about singing. And her aunt was killed by you know.."  
>"That girl.." Puck smiled<br>"What girl?" Sugar stepped back.  
>"I heard her name was Leyviena." Puck stepped on "I heard she was single. I heard everything about her, but there's only one problem. I.."<br>"You.." Sugar sang. "Are not.. you should try."  
>"She'll never be.." Puck sang "My girl."<p>

"That was my girl from the musical the amazing Dumbledore's singers part 1 I think." Puck smiled "There are so many parts, I can't stop comparing them. I practice this with Sugar, cause I feel similar to Snape. Since I think that I'm not good enough for a certain girl."  
>"Good job." Sara smiled "And if Adam quits, you're the first one I call.."<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Quinn sat down next to Rachel. "Are you writing?"<br>"No.." Rachel put the paper away.  
>"Okay.." Quinn ripped the paper away from her. "Barbra, Liirr, Elphaba, Galinda, Dorothy, Fiyero, Nesarosa. What are you doing writing down musical characters?"<br>"Baby names.." Rachel smiled "I feel like Elphaba Galinda Nesarosa Berry could be very happy.."

"That is if she survives the teasing about her name.." Quinn replied "But it's a step up from Drizzle. Please tell me you're not naming your child Barbra?"  
>"It worked for Barbra Streisand." Rachel smiled.<br>"Yes, but it's not original." Quinn replied "Also, don't call your child Hermione. I know some kid named Hermione and she's teased by her classmates. And she's only in daycare."  
>"Bullying in daycare?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yes, it's a growing problem." Quinn replied "One that has to be dealt with."

"It's almost Valentine's day.." Rachel replied "I feel like watching that Valentine's day starring Taylor Swift, and laugh with her horrible acting."  
>"great idea.." Quinn smiled "I'll bring twilight and we can make it double trouble."<br>"So.." Quinn smiled "What are you going to do about Finn?"

"I'm telling him today about Barbra." Rachel smiled.  
>"Okay, you're not calling your child Barbra." Quinn replied "I won't be the godmother of a child named Barbra."<br>"Who says you'll be the godmother?" Rachel replied "Okay, perhaps. I'll put you on the list. I won't call her Barbra."

"Her middle name can be Barbra." Quinn replied  
>"Good idea." Rachel replied "And Fiyero if it's a boy."<br>"Okay, I don't see blue diamonds on his skin happening.." Quinn replied "So no Fiyero."  
>"So have you talked to Puck?" Rachel turned to Quinn.<p>

"Nah, not yet." Quinn replied "I'm working on my future first, I think I don't need distraction. I just liked it that Puck still cared for me. It's fun to know that someone loves you. But NYU comes first, I think I'm going to study foreign languages. Or acting or something. I'm still doubting, I might take a minor in acting."  
>"You're a very good actor Quinn." Rachel smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, this wedding plans.." Debra stared at Will. "We've been here over a week, and Emma hasn't even talked to us. She's been hanging around your sister nonstop."<br>"Emma and Sara are great friends…" Will smiled  
>"Be careful that your sister doesn't rub off on her.." Debra replied "We both know how less direction she has in her life. She is.."<br>"Stop It!" Will stepped out of the room. When he came back, he was pulling a young girl with him. Julie, Will was taking care of her since Sara and Carl had been out to see the doctor for a check-up.

"Who is this?" Debra turned to Julie Anne.  
>"The granddaughter you've chose to ignore for 12 years. Julie Anne this is your grandmother who never showed up on any of your parties." Will replied<br>"I have a brother and a sister." Julie stared up at her. "You better send them something for their second birthday. Since you are not really nice.."

"You are bad mouthing my sister every time!" Will replied "And Emma has been ignoring you all week, because she couldn't take it! Sara is a girl! Get over it! You've known it for over 28 years! You should accept your children no matter what! She has way more direction in her life. She is so much better, she gives the perfect life to her daughter. And this is your first grandchild. I can get 20 children. None of them will ever be your first grandchild. You've chosen to ignore her."  
>"Will what's wrong with you?" Debra turned to him.<br>"Nothing is wrong with me!" Will replied "You're the one that's wrong. And people in the grocery store don't look weird at you because Sara got pregnant. It's because you dragged Sara out there by her hair when you found out she was pregnant. They do it because of you."  
>"Mommy and daddy are back together." Julie smiled<br>"She's back together with that Howell kid?" Debra replied "I remember that your dad didn't like that kid. But Sara kept sneaking out. She was sneaky, not like you Will."  
>"I did drugs in my bedroom." Will replied "And you never noticed. I stole something was I was 15, I never was caught. And I sneaked out of my room, more times than Sara. But you can't say anything bad about me. Right?"<br>"Wow.." Julie smiled "I've got homework to do."

"You have two kids." Will replied "And 3 grandchildren. You better live after it. Some people don't have half of the things you do. You should feel happy. But yet you don't."

* * *

><p>"I'm getting crazy and insane by her.." Sara replied "Even when she's.."<br>"You have a horrible mother I know." Carl replied "So you think we're pregnant yet?"  
>"Right?" Sara turned to him. She raised her eyebrow. "That's what you're thinking about?"<br>"You know what Jayden is coming over.." Sara replied "To discuss something about the secret project. And I can't even tell you about it.."  
>"You can't tell me?" Carl replied "Who can you tell?"<p>

"Jayden." Sara replied "I forwarded him the script. Now we're planning something."  
>"Something?" Carl replied "I am your boyfriend."<br>"And I wouldn't even tell my own daughter." Sara replied "I can't tell anyone. I'm sworn to secrecy."  
>"You're sure?" Carl stared at her with innocent eyes. "Won't you tell me?"<p>

"No.." Sara replied "If I tell, I could miss an opportunity for my career."  
>"What kind off.." Carl turned away. "Is it DS related?"<br>"No." Sara replied "It's no secret that it's turned in to a movie. Apparently even J.K. Rowling gave green light. They're taking the success of both the musical and Harry Potter as an opportunity to make this musical real."  
>"That's so great.." Carl smiled "Did you sell your rights?"<p>

"I kind of refuse to sell any rights I have to the story.." Sara replied "I help them with details, but most off the time I'm not involved. I get 10% of all profit."  
>"That's amazing." Carl replied<br>"Hey, I still put a lot of time in it.." Sara replied "I wrote about 60% of the music, and the dialogue was never straight from a Harry Potter book."  
>"That and Sneyla is the best thing ever!" Carl smiled<br>"Don't tell me you're a fan!" Sara smiled "Never imagined you as a die-hard Sneyla fan."

"I'm not a die-hard Sneyla fan.." Carl raised his eyebrow;  
>"You keep saying that to yourself.." Sara replied "If you're believing it, at least someone is."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Sara.." Will stepped back in the auditorium. "Why is it I always find you here? It's never anywhere else. Always here.."<br>"Well.." Sara smiled "I like it here, no one to judge me. No crazy parents."  
>"You know mom.." Will replied "She's crazy. And well, you're.."<p>

"So now you're blaming me?" Sara glared at him. "I didn't like the stunt you pulled with my daughter, I can't say that mom didn't disserve your little anger, but you should have kept her out there. She was mad with her, not that I can blame her. You should have kept her out, she.."  
>"Mom is being unfair, she had to know!" Will replied<br>"And yet you involved a twelve year old girl in it!" Sara took her papers. "I expected more from you Will, she shouldn't have been there. I had no idea that mom was coming!"  
>"Why is it mom hates you?" Will turned to her. "I never it, you were always the perfect child.."<p>

"Because unlike you.." Sara turned to her. "I got over her head. You became a high school teacher, you followed the plan she had for you. She didn't want me, so there was never a plan to begin with. I'm the story she never wanted to write.."  
>"That's not true Sara!" Will smiled "She loves you.."<br>"Then why did she tell a whole church that Terri was her first daughter.." Sara replied "It's like she forgets I exist. I'm like an mistake in her storyline. "  
>"Sara don't!" Will replied<br>"You should have kept Julie out of it.." Sara stepped closer  
>"You're turning Emma against my mother to.." Will replied "Isn't that a.."<p>

"I'm just telling her the truth." Sara replied "Because she asked for it, she's my friend."  
>"What do you want?" Will replied "Do you want mom to dislike Emma?"<br>"'No.." Sara replied "But getting mom to like Emma is going to be.."  
>"What's it you're doing any way?" Will stared at her.<br>"I'm not telling you.." Sara replied "Now go!"  
>"You're mad with me.." Will turned to her.<br>"I'm not mad.." Sara replied "Maybe I'm jealous of you parents."  
>"We have the same parents you know." Will smiled<br>"No we don't.."

* * *

><p>"Quinn, should I tell Finn today?" Rachel turned to her. "I mean he needs to know right. I mean I told Sara to tell Carl.."<br>"Yeah, but that's a different case.." Quinn replied "This girl wanted to know. And you don't know if your baby wants to know. And Finn is not like Carl, have you seen how he transformed in super dad to kids that aren't even his. That disserves something."

"But I.." Rachel replied  
>"Wait.." Quinn replied "I want you to wait a bit, until the day after valentine's day. If you still feel you should tell him, then I won't stop you. Okay?"<br>"Why do I need to wait?" Rachel replied  
>"Because you want to give yourself time to understand this.." Quinn replied "What this will be like for you. And then you can tell.."<br>"Why do you want me to think?" Rachel replied "It's his baby!"  
>"Because.." Quinn replied "Look at what happened to Sara, if she waited Carl would have reacted differently. They would have stayed together. Or they would have.."<br>"Okay.." Rachel replied "I'll do it. You're right Quinn."  
>"I'm always right.." Quinn replied<p>

"How are you feeling Rachel?" Quinn turned to her. "You're kind of pale today?"  
>"Quinn, why do you even care about me this much?" Rachel replied "If this would have happened three years ago, you would have laughed with me. You would have.."<br>"I was a different person 3 years ago.." Quinn replied "I never want to go back to that.."

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Jayden Dempsey walked inside. He had dark black hair, crystal blue eyes, around his eyes worry rumple's were forming. He was wearing a simple jeans, and T-shirt with the logo of the DS on it. He sat down next to Sara. "How are you Sara?"<br>"I'm fine.." Sara replied "But how are you?"  
>"Well, it's been so hectic." Jayden smiled "You know how all things go wrong before premiere night, well multiply that by 3. Adem's pants broke on stage, and Mara's understudy broke her leg, after that Mara went along with the international DS tour. Remember about that?"<br>"Yeah, I still haven't met the tour Snape." Leyla replied "Did you manage to find someone in the last week? Adam decided to stay here I heard.."

"Well, he's getting married after all.." Jayden replied "A job in New York is more convenient."  
>"True.." Sara whispered<br>"Well, the man we casted is amazing." Jayden replied "He is almost as good as Adem is.."

"And how did you solve this understudy trouble?" Sara turned to him.  
>"Well, we found a young actress." Jayden replied "She's graduating from Tish, and well she was amazing. I think she'll be the new Leyla, until Mara comes back.."<br>"True.." Sara smiled  
>"So, I read the script." Jayden smiled "So I'm kind of the designer for the movie, I chose the clothes right. Or is it more?"<p>

"You're the creative adviser.." . Sara replied "You'll have to help me find sets, and help me through the audition process."  
>"Well, this idea is amazing!" Jayden replied "And nice, I'm glad you didn't follow through with your singing Titanic idea. People are not waiting for a musical about people singing and drowning at the same time!"<br>"Well, it was a joke!" Sara smiled "When are you going to forget that?"

"Never!" Jayden replied "So, where are you going to get 5 teenage girls to play this parts. 5 teenage girls that happen to be amazing singers. And don't forget about the cast you'll need. You're not going to find them, walking around in Lima, Ohio."  
>"Well,.." Sara smiled "Maybe we will.."<br>"Have you heard anything about the director?" Jayden replied "Or do you direct to?"

"We both know I'm lousy at giving directions!" Sara replied "I mean the one time I gave someone directions, they ended up falling of the stage!"  
>"I do think you should remember that he was amazingly drunk!" Jayden replied "That was not your fault!"<br>"Well.." Sara smiled "Okay, maybe not. But I'm not directing this thing. Someone good should do it. Someone like Chris Colombus.."  
>"Damn it!" Jayden smiled "If it was James Cameron, you could have beat the Avatar record!"<p>

"Well, it's not like it's in 3D!" Sara replied  
>"Can you imagine a musical in 3D?" Jayden replied<br>"Well, rent in 3D…" Sara smiled

"You're funny." Jayden smiled "How did you get the idea to write a musical about saving a school? I always took you as a fantasy writer.."  
>"I'm not.." Sara replied<br>"Yeah, after you turned down Stephenie Meyer's request to turn Twilight in a musical!" Jayden replied "I mean she really wanted you to do it!"  
>"Yes, but singing vampires don't interest me.." Sara smiled "And I heard someone else took the idea, so she's still getting her vampire musical.."<br>"Okay, let's talk about casting.." Jayden replied "Do you need to keep the secrecy around the project, we are supposed to be shooting in a couple of months.."  
>"I haven't got the okay to start casting!" Sara replied " I think I'll get it in a couple of days.."<p>

"Are you keeping auditions in LA?" Jayden replied "this school is perfect as a location. Do you think you can get the principal to agree?"  
>"I.." Sara replied "Why don't we keep auditions here? There's a lot of talent."<p>

"That's settled.." Jayden smiled "Now let's talk about clothes.."  
>"You really like this part.." Sara smiled<br>"I like clothes.." Jayden laughed "But I'm nowhere near gay."  
>"How is your girlfriend by the way?" Sara replied<p>

"I am a 38 year old single man!" he replied "You know you are lucky, 27 and you already have 3 kids. You can rest you are okay."  
>"Well, my boyfriend doesn't seem to think so.." Sara replied "He wants to get an number 5."<br>"Boyfriend?" Jayden smiled "Good that you got over Mark, he was a pig. I tried to like him, but he was just not right for you. So who is he?"  
>"He's Julie's father!" Sara smiled "We rekindled our relationship.."<br>"Well, you're lucky.." Jayden replied "And Julie must be.."  
>"She adores him.." Sara replied "and he's going to adopt Willow and Aaron, he treats them as his own children."<p>

"And you are over the fact he abandoned you.." Jayden replied "While his parents had to tell you to get rid of the baby, I wouldn't be able to live with that.."  
>"Well, his parents hated me.." Sara replied "They kind of told two different stories. They told me that he told me to get rid of the baby, and they told him that I got rid of the baby."<br>"Oh, and those will be your mother and father in law.." Jayden smiled "I'm starting to believe that you like to collect bad parents.."  
>"Don't start with me!" Sara smiled<p>

"Hello.." Shelby stepped on the stage. "Sara, can we talk about.."  
>"Hello.." Jayden stood up. "Sara, who is this?"<br>"This is Shelby.." Sara smiled "Shelby is the co-director of the Glee club."  
>"Wait a minute?" Jayden smiled "Shelby Corcoran."<p>

"Yes, last time I checked.." Shelby smiled "And you are.."  
>"Jayden Dempsey.." Jayden smiled "I'm not in any way related to Patrick Dempsey, nor do I know Ellen Pompeo, and I have never talked to any of the cast members of Grey's anatomy."<br>"You actually do know Chyler.." Sara replied "She took singing classes…"  
>"Oh right.." Jayden smiled "The musical.."<br>"Shouldn't that one be translated to the stage?" Shelby turned to her "Quinn could make a wonderful Meredith,.."

"No blood and gore on my stage!" Sara smiled  
>"Jayden Dempsey.." Shelby turned to him. "Weren't you a fashion designer or something?"<br>"He only designs costumes.." Sara smiled.  
>"Well, I think we're done here.." Jayden replied "I think I'll be heading to my hotel, and start working on those costumes."<br>"Okay.." Sara replied "Give me a call when you're ready.."

"Wow, he's handsome.." Shelby sat down. "Is he single?"  
>"Yeah, he is." Sara replied "You're not interested in Jayden right?"<br>"You're sure he's not related to Patrick Dempsey.." Shelby replied "He could guest star on the show as Derek's brother."  
>"Then they would make a rather big continuity mistake.." Sara smiled "Unless the unknown sister has gone through some sex change, your theory seems impossible."<br>"Well, I'm more of a 'Once upon a time fan'.." Shelby replied "The best show on television.."  
>"Could be.." Sara smiled "So you want a date with him?"<p>

"I don't know.." Shelby replied "I mean there's Beth and Rachel, and you know Rachel is pregnant. And who's going to babysit Beth?"  
>"Umh, you are using them as an excuse to get back in the game.." Sara replied "You know Jayden is nowhere near gay, he just loves clothes. He loves Broadway."<br>"Well, that's normal.." Shelby replied  
>"Okay, it's normal.." Sara smiled "So how's Rachel?"<p>

"Kind of shaky.." Shelby replied "She's got a moral dilemma, one I can't help her with. And one I can't even try to understand. You could.."  
>"Like I told Rachel.." Sara replied "I was different, you know I can't give advice. We can tell anyone what they should do, but following someone else's voice is not what life is about, it's about making your own decision. This is something Rachel has to do by herself, you can support her. But you can't tell her what to do. Not anyone of us can."<br>"You're right.." Shelby smiled "Imagine how easy life would be, if someone else had all the answers you needed."

"It would be very easy.." Sara replied "But you have to stand on your own feet, if you can't do that. It will always be difficult."  
>"You know.." Shelby turned to her. "Other parents would be furious if their daughter came home, telling them they were pregnant. And I'm.."<br>"You're making the right decision.." Sara smiled "You don't want Rachel on a train to New York, alone with her child. Cause that's where she will be, that's where I was. I didn't have a future in Lima. I left and I didn't look back. That's what happened to me. And look where I end up, Lima Ohio. Guess it's true, you can get the girl out of Lima, but you can't get the Lima out of the girl."  
>"That's because you needed to come back.." Shelby relied<br>"Yes, and I outrun my bad marriage.." Sara smiled "Never marry someone when you're crazy about someone else. It's the only tip I can give.."  
>"I'll think about that.." Shelby replied "So really that bad?"<p>

"It wasn't that bad.." Sara smiled "It didn't start out bad, it's just after a while you realize you aren't in that relationship. Not with your heart anyway, and then you get pregnant. You don't spent time with each other and the marriage falls apart. And that's my story. Guess that was all it was.."  
>"I was never married.." Shelby smiled "I didn't have a family, only toffee's to show. I would rather have a failed marriage then this.."<br>"You still have time.." Sara smiled "How old are you? 35?"  
>"37." Shelby smiled<br>"Well, you can still find someone to be happy.." Sara replied "Life hands you something, you are the one that takes care of it. Never think about taking a chance.."  
>"Is that what your parents said?" Shelby turned to her with<p>

"No my parents said nothing really.." Sara smiled "Like I said, when I was younger than 16 I was air to them. When I got pregnant, I was the shame of the family. When I became a mom, I started being air again. My parents were worthless, I grew up before I needed to. When I was 16, I was on my own. No one ever helped me, no parents. Everything I have today, is because I fought for it. If I had you as a mother.."  
>"I'm not better.." Shelby smiled<br>"Yes, you are." Sara replied "We all make mistakes, you are a parent to Rachel, Beth and maybe even Quinn. In my eyes that is better."  
>"I guess we should take a look at the songs.." Sara smiled<p>

"I guess we should.."

* * *

><p>"Where's Tina?" Mercedes sat down next to Quinn, Artie and Rachel. They stared at her.<br>"We haven't heard anything about Tina.." Quinn replied "We don't know what's going on with her.."  
>"I haven't either.." Artie replied "Her mom told me that she was sick, but nothing more."<br>"Do you think we should worry?" Rachel turned to Quinn.

"I hope not.." Mercedes replied.  
>"So you and Sam?" Quinn smiled "You make an adorable couple. What happened to Shane?"<br>"We didn't really work out.." Mercedes smiled "He was to obsessed with football.."  
>"Sounds like somebody else.." Quinn turned to Rachel. "Someone very irresponsible.."<br>"What the hell are we now talking about?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.  
>"Something.." Rachel replied "Quinn here is giving hidden messages, since it's almost valentine's day. And she wants to convince us.."<br>"What's there.." Mercedes turned to them. "Are you like.."

"No!" They said together. "Why does everyone think we're a couple?"  
>"A maybe because you are always together." Mercedes replied "Everyone is convinced you're another Brittany and Santana waiting to happen."<br>"What does that.." Rachel raised her eyebrow when she finally understood what they meant. "Well, I can see where you're coming from.."  
>"So what is really going on with you Rachel?." Mercedes stared at her. "You haven't been stealing as many solo's . Some mind say you're not feeling well.."<br>"Rachel is feeling fine.." Quinn replied "She's just giving you a moment to shine.."  
>"That doesn't sound like you Rachel.." Artie replied<p>

"Yeah, don't go easy on me.." Mercedes replied "You have to admit, our diva offs is where I live for. I mean how will I get a solo from you, if you're not going for the solo's?"  
>"You're right.." Rachel smiled<br>"But I still think there's something going on with you.." Mercedes replied "I was worried about Tina, and now she's sick. So you are okay right?"  
>"Well.." Rachel smiled "Who of you has the prefect song?"<br>"You should pick a great song.." Mercedes replied "And if you pick 'I could fall in love with you' you and Santana will be instant best friends."  
>"I love Selena.." Rachel replied "But not the artist I was looking for.."<p>

"Well, I bet.." Mercedes stopped talking.  
>"What's up with you and Finn?" Mercedes spoke again. "Did he break up with you or was it the other way around? And why did you two break up?"<br>"I don't really know.." Rachel replied "He I guess.."

* * *

><p>"So dude.." Puck walked towards Finn. "When are you going to get back together with Rachel? I mean you didn't really want to break up with her.."<br>"I didn't just do it for me.." Finn replied "If she wants to make it on Broadway, nothing should holder her back. Including me, I'm doing her a favor." :  
>"But you lover her.." Puck replied<br>"Well, me and Rachel are the kind of people that.." Finn smiled "We'll meet back up at a reunion, and fall in love. And that will be our story.."

"Dude, she'll be a star on Broadway.." Puck replied "If you let her go now, you'll lose her forever."  
>"Then so be it.." Finn replied "I just don't want to hold her back. Maybe I can watch her in 'Rent' someday, and I can whisper I used to date her."<br>"Wow, that's going to be the happiest moment in your life.." Puck smiled "So what's going on with Rachel, she's hanging out with Quinn all the time. You don't think they.."  
>"We already talked about this.." Finn replied "She's no with Rachel, they are just friends."<br>"But after my whole sexy number.." Puck replied "And she hasn't made a move on me. I even tried to make Sugar and me look like a couple.."  
>"That wasn't that smart dude.." Finn replied "she's just trying to teach you a lesson.."<br>"Maybe I should visit them.." Puck replied "To see Beth, it would the perfect excuse. . I mean it's like, hey Quinn I want to see Beth."  
>"You think that's a smart idea?" Puck replied<p>

"So maybe she's really pregnant!" Puck whispered.  
>"Again.." Finn rolled his eyes. "She would tell me.."<br>"Maybe you should get her something for valentine's day.." Puck replied "Chick go crazy for presents. You should buy her tickets to wicked.."  
>"Do you even know how expensive Wicked tickets are?" Finn turned to him.<p>

"Dude, we know the writer of defying gravity.." Puck replied "she could get you a special deal for tickets for wicked. I mean she could get them cheaper.."  
>"You think she'd do that?" Finn turned to Puck "I mean wicked tickets are so expensive."<br>"You could go for Rent to.." Puck replied "But I heard that Maureen is pretty bad now she's blond.."  
>"Rachel is a Wicked freak.." Finn replied "You think I should just ask.."<br>"Or you could buy them from your job.." Puck replied "How much are they?"

"The cheapest are like 70 bugs.." Puck stared at him in relieve. "each.."  
>"That's indeed expensive." Puck replied<br>"And we have to get to New York." Finn replied "That will be expensive to, I got some money saved. And we could totally spend a couple of days in New York."  
>"All that for valentine's day.." Puck smiled "If you do that, she'll eat out of your hand. You should totally do that. Rachel is so much easier then Quinn."<br>"I can't help you with that.." Finn replied  
>"I really do love her man.." Puck replied<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, miss D.." Finn stepped inside the room. "Can I talk to you?"<br>"You're already talking to me.." Sara smiled "Okay, what's it you want to ask me? Most of the time when people want to talk: they're either depressed or they want to ask me something. And you don't look depressed."  
>"Okay, I want to ask you for a favor.." Finn turned to Sara. "You wrote a song to wicked right.."<p>

"More than one.." Sara turned her head. "So you want tickets to Wicked? For Rachel?"  
>"Yes, I want to make it up to her.." Finn replied "I think she would really like it, and she loves wicked. And.."<br>"You thought I would get cheaper tickets.." Sara smiled "Trust me, you're not the first one to ask me. I remember all of my friends asking for.."  
>"I can't pay for them and find a way to get in New York." Finn replied "Can you get tickets, please?"<br>"I can do better.." Sara smiled "I can get you two free tickets, don't tell anyone you got them from me. Or I'll have to give them to everyone. And when Rachel asks you got them fair and square. They are not the most expensive once, but also not the tickets that will have you pushed to the back. I can give you backstage passes, so you can meet the cast."  
>"That would be great!" Finn smiled<p>

"Are you doing this just to get Rachel back?" Sara turned to her. "The gossip told me that you broke up with her. Or did I get that wrong?"  
>"Didn't get that wrong.." Finn replied. "I guess I was foolish."<br>"Well, better seeing once mistake.." Sara smiled "and trying to fix it. Then keeping it with you, and staring at someone from behind a bush."  
>"right.." Finn raised an eyebrow.<p>

"So, I'll get them to you tomorrow." Sara replied "Do you want to go in the weekend after valentine?"  
>"Sure.." Finn smiled "Sounds good.."<br>"Good.." Sara turned to Finn. "Can you please leave? I'm working on music, and I don't think I can concentrate with you around my piano.."  
>"alright.." Finn walked down the stage.<p>

"So?" Carl smile d "You're giving tickets away to students? When will I get my free wicket ticket? I've been willing to see it, after the most sexy woman in the world played Elphaba.."  
>"I only played it for a month.." Sara smiled.<br>"Well, I saw it 4 times that month.." Carl stepped closer to her. Pulling Sara in his arms. "You look sexy covered in green paint."  
>"Oh you think I'm sexy dressed up as Elphaba?" she raised an eyebrow.<br>"You should dress up like Elphie tonight.." he closed his arms around her waist. Kissing her cheek.  
>"You want that baby really bad.." Sara pushed him away. "Can't a girl work somewhere.."<br>"I'll leave you alone.." Carl hugged her closer "That is if you're pregnant."

"No, then you'll call me non-stop to see how the baby's doing.." Sara smile  
>"Just admit it, you like it." Carl kissed her cheek.<br>"You know, anyone can walk in on us." Sara pushed him away a bit. "I like to work here, not to reproduce or any other thing you like to do."  
>"So what are you writing?" Sara raised her eyebrow. "What's the secrecy?"<br>"I don't like it when you're.."

"Miss D.." Kurt stepped in the room. "Never mind, I…"  
>"Don't worry Kurt.." Sara stood up. "Carl was just leaving. Weren't you Carl?"<br>"But what about the B-A-B-Y?" Carl turned to her.  
>"He's not 5.." Sara stared at him. "He can actually spell.."<br>"So you're.." Kurt turned away.

"Don't look at him, Kurt.." Sara replied "So what are you looking for?"  
>"I was wondering if you could help me.." Kurt replied taking pages from his bag. "I was kind of playing around with the idea of a musical, it's almost done. All of the scenes, music. How the lights should be, costumes, everything. I just don't know where to start, I want the drama club to put in on."<br>"Okay.." Sara nodded "good, are the decors complicated?"  
>"Well.." Kurt replied "They shouldn't really be all too complicated. "<br>"I guess putting it on will need a budget.." Sara replied "I'll look for sponsors, I'm sure we can put it on in the auditorium."

"Read the script.." Kurt gave it to her. "If it's not good, you can still not put it on.."  
>"I believe in you Kurt.." Sara took the script. "I know this script will be flawless, and the music will be brilliant. You wouldn't have given it to me, if it were not."<br>"Not as good as your scripts are.." Kurt stared at her.  
>"Well, I've had years of practice.." Sara smiled "Experience. It helps you know. I just hope you invite me, when you're winning that first tony.."<br>"Deal.." Kurt smiled

"So can you tell me what's it about?" Sara smiled "Just a bit.."  
>"Kind off, it's a story that takes place in New York.." Kurt replied "As a couple art students try to make it in New York, it's about their life there."<br>"Kind of like the younger version of rent.." Sara smiled "Minus the drugs and stuff.."  
>"Kind off.." Kurt replied "What do you think?"<br>"The story idea sounds good.." Sara replied "I'll read the script. And I'll get a cast list ready, you'll have to be there for auditions. Good?"  
>"Auditions, for my musical?" Kurt smiled<br>"Yes.." Sara replied "This is what I meant, when I told you to get creative. You are an amazing singer Kurt, and if you can do both the world will be at your feet."

"Didn't you ever write a musical.." Kurt smiled "Just so you could play the lead?"  
>"Maybe.." Sara smiled "Yes it came to mind. But even then this must have taken hours, so you disserve the lead you wrote for yourself."<br>"Well.." Kurt smiled "I'll leave you to writing."  
>"Kurt.." Sara stared at him. "You should be proud of yourself. Does your boyfriend know about this script?"<p>

"No, I didn't.." Kurt stopped "I didn't want him to see the script, it could be.."  
>"Kurt, you shouldn't doubt your own work.." Sara replied "Every writer started where you were today. And now I'm taking on impossible missions, there will be a Buffy musical. Then your musical, and there are more musicals planned."<br>"You are busy.." Kurt smiled "What's it like to be the best Broadway writer?"  
>"I'm not the best Kurt.." Sara smiled "As I call, I just took J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter and turned it in to an adult musical."<p>

"But your theme are more risqué.." Kurt replied "Your songs are original, most of them are. And sometimes you use pop songs, country, you brought popular music to Broadway. And you didn't bring it from the point of Harry Potter, Harry Potter isn't a head character. And your idea about sacrifice is amazing. Snape driving a dagger through Leyla's heart in one of his nightmares was so amazing, because he did it to make her suffer less.."  
>"Wow.." Sara replied<br>"Is the tour coming to Lima?" Kurt stared at her.

"Could be.." Sara smiled "It's going to Europe first, we'll see where it grows from there.."  
>"I have all your books.." Kurt replied "Some of them are the most amazing fantasy books I ever read."<br>"Kurt, " Sara smiled "Thank you.."  
>"So, did you and Shelby decide on a song yet?" Kurt replied<p>

"No, we decided to take the twenty best legend songs and let you vote.." Sara smiled.

* * *

><p>VALENTINE'S DAY<p>

"You're glowing.." Shelby hugged Sara. "You have a glow over you."  
>"I'm pregnant." Sara smiled "Carl has been texting me non-stop, I think he's afraid that I will do to much work. And that the baby will fall out.."<br>"Well, mom is pretty much still here.." Will replied "Planning the wedding."

"She's putting her nose where it doesn't belong.." Emma replied "And I feel the need to shove that door to her nose, and smashing her face.."  
>"Looks like you transfer hate well.." Shelby smiled<br>"So.." Will stared at her. "how far along are you?"

"6 weeks.." Sara replied "Turns out that we got pregnant, before Carl even started his charade."  
>"Well, mom hasn't learned her lesson.." Will replied "She's still not.."<br>"Will don't worry about it.." Sara smiled "I got over it."  
>"It's not fair.." Will replied<p>

"Well your mother is a bitch.." Emma smiled "And what are you carrying? Is that one of your new scripts? Can I read it?"  
>"It's Kurt's script.." Sara smiled<br>"Kurt's a writer?" Will took the script. "I can't say I didn't see that coming, creative like he is. You're rubbing of on him, Sara."  
>"Yeah, and this script is amazing." Sara replied "The characters are amazing, his songs are good and the whole musical is one. Never read such a great starter. There are imperfections to it, but starters don't know a lot about lay out."<br>"So they're putting this up.."  
>"I heard you're putting on another musical.." Sue sat down "I'll have to stop that."<p>

"Actually it's Kurt's musical.." Sara smiled "And I'm putting on 2."  
>"I read about the Buffy musical." Sue replied "and Porcelain wrote a musical. I guess you're out of ideas and you let your students do your dirty work."<br>"Well, I think you should have more faith in one of your students.." Sara stared at her. "Instead of tearing them down , you should build up their confidence."  
>"Well sometimes that's exactly what kids need.." Sue replied "Not everyone will get that Broadway dream, you're talking about, you don't have to shove illusions in his face, he's not going to make it!"<br>"Why?" Sara replied "Why would he not make it? Or Rachel or any of them?"  
>"Because I didn't either.." Sue replied "You want the odds, odds are the these kids will not get out of Ohio. Just because you dragged your ass to New York doesn't mean they will succeed. Look at the cash whore, she had to sell her only child to make it to Broadway. And guess what, she didn't make it. Maybe because you dragged her dreams away, you wanted to make it. You crushed anyone who came on your way, that's what you call healthy competition. "<br>"That's not true!" Shelby replied "She was better than me all along. Better for the roll, I was older. She never stole any part.."  
>"Oh you made some friends.." Sue replied "Is that what you teach your daughter? It's okay to step on someone…"<br>"I don't teach her that.." Sara turned away.  
>"So how are you and the dentist.." Sue laughed "Did you get knocked up yet?"<br>"Actually she did…" Shelby replied "We are all very happy for her."  
>"Well, like I didn't see that coming." Sue replied "I think a congratulations is an order. May the odds be ever in that babies favor.."<br>"Oh funny Sue.." Sara turned away. "Really funny.."

"Okay, so now." Will replied "What are we going to do today?"  
>"Today the kids will bring more love songs.." Sara replied "We'll add them to the list. And me and Shelby are going to see what songs are good.."<br>"Oh, you and.." Sue stared at them.  
>"You know what.." Shelby stared at her. "I'm sick with you and your stupid nick names. I know what I did in the past, but I bet your past isn't all flowers. We all make mistake! "<br>"okay, let's stop this.." Sara smiled "We all should get along.."

"So want to be my maid of honor?" Emma turned to her.  
>"I think she should be my best woman.." Will smiled<br>"How about actually asking a man.." Sue turned to her. "Oh yeah, you don't have male friends."  
>"Okay.." Sara smiled "So, that are three musicals planned." Sara replied "And the kids really want to play Rent. They could help us to get to Nationals. Rent, Wicked, Buffy and the musical could give us a budget. And my friend still has the Rent and Wicked stage. I can recycle old stages for the Buffy one, and I am still talking to Kurt about his stage, if I'm lucky I can recycle it from old DS stages, back when it wasn't yet the DS. We did a musical about people from the future."<br>"And will that make it cheap?" Sue turned to her. "I don't think it's smart to do a gay play like RENT."  
>"RENT is about a lot.;" Sara replied "Mostly about dealing with life. Most of the things in the play are things these kids deal with, they're not 15, they're old enough to do this play. And they want to.."<p>

"You did a version of La vie bohéme." Sue replied "People are still talking about how inappropriate that was. Could have cost you the competition. But yet the judges found your choice bold and brave. But doing the entire musical is a mistake. Do something more Disney.."  
>"This musical is about life.." Sara replied "People dealing with life.."<br>"I agree.." Will replied "It's not like Rocky Horror.."  
>"You tried to put up Rocky Horror?" Sara turned to them. "That's.."<p>

"Incredible stupid.." Sue smiled "Yes I agree!"  
>"Okay, I'm not getting in to this.." Sara stood up. "I'm going to talk to Jayden, he needs to talk about something."<br>"What is the secrecy?" Sue turned to her. "What are you doing?"  
>"None of your business.." Sara replied<br>"So how is Jayden doing?" Shelby turned to him.

"You're asking me?" Sara turned to him. "Why aren't you spending time with him? He could be nice for you, and you're totally his type.."  
>"What's that?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.<br>"Single.." Sara smiled "Is there anything else?"

"Alright.." Shelby turned to her. "How do I ask someone like him out? Aren't the men supposed to ask out the women? I mean isn't that tradition?"  
>"What are you.." Sara smiled at her. "In High school?"<br>"Okay, maybe.." Shelby smiled

* * *

><p>"Take a look.." Jayden took his computer. "I brought some pictures of the outfits for the movies, I need your approve.."<br>"I feel like a celebrity.." Sara smiled "Show me."  
>"Just take a look at it yourself.." Jayden smiled "So is your pretty friend single?" 7<br>"What pretty friend?" Sara stared at the screen. "You're talking about Shelby?"  
>"Yeah, long brown hair, kind off tanned.." Jayden smiled "Elphaba looking, without the whole green complex. So is she single?"<br>"What do I get?" Sara turned to him. "What's in it for me?"

"Jeez, you're hormones are out of control!" Jayden replied "I thought you wanted me to date something. Right?"  
>"Off course.." Sara smiled "I was joking around, pregnant hormones might do that to you."<br>"You're pregnant." He smiled at her "Good or bad thing?"  
>"Amazing.." Sara smiled "Me and Carl are very happy.."<br>"Congratulations Chica.." He hugged her "How far along?"  
>"5 weeks.." Sara smiled<p>

"And are there wedding bells?" he smiled  
>"Not yet.." Sara smiled "The baby comes first. I don't know if marriage will be on my mind…"<br>"Because of Mark.." Jayden stared at her. "that man was a pig, he didn't disserve you. What about going back to my Shelby thing?"  
>"Okay.." Sara smiled "Come to Breadstick at 8, she'll be there. I'll make sure of it."<br>"You are amazing!" He hugged her again.  
>"Well.." Sara smiled "Let's get back to the clothes.<p>

"they look amazing.." Sara replied "Next week, I'm planning to do auditions. Do you want to be there? I mean I could use some advice.."  
>"I would love to be there.." Jayden replied "Are you casting all the rolls?"<br>"I think I'm starting to put folders everywhere.." Sara replied "I hope there will be a lot of auditions. The glee kids will be there."  
>"Don't underestimate your fame.." Jayden replied "These kids know the DS, you're giving them the chance to be in a Hollywood movie. Chris Columbus directed Rent the movie.."<br>"That's good right?" Sara smiled  
>"They're going to eat out of your hand.." Jayden replied "You'll need parents."<p>

"I know, adults can audition to.." Sara smiled  
>"You're amazing!" Jayden smiled "You've got nothing to worry about."<br>"I know.." Sara smiled "With the DS, other musicals, books, I'm just busy."

* * *

><p>"So who wants to go next?" Sara stared at the group of people. The drama group stood up, music started to play. First kind off slow, one the members of the drama club was playing the piano.<p>

_Love shine a light, in every corner of my heart  
>Let the love light carry, let the love light carry<br>Lite up the magic in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of our hearts<em>

Love shine a light, in every corner of my dreams  
>Let the love light carry, let the love light carry<br>Like the mighty river, flowing from the stream  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of my dreams<p>

And we're all gonna shine a light together  
>All shine a light to light a way<br>Brother's and sister's, in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of our hearts<p>

Love shine a light, in every corner of the world  
>Let the love light carry, let the love light carry<br>Light up the magic, for every boy and girl  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of the world<p>

And we're all gonna shine a light together  
>All shine a light to light a way<br>Brother's and sister's, in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of my heart<p>

And we're all gonna shine a light together  
>All shine a light to light a way<br>Brother's and sister's, in every little part  
>Let our love shine a light, in every corner of my heart<br>Shine a light, in every corner of my heart

The music stopped. The group of people stood there. They smiled for a moment. Sara smiled, giving them an applause. The rest of the Glee club followed that motion.  
>"I might have something.." Finn stood up.<p>

Finn stepped to the front of the group. There was silence around him. Quinn gave him an invisible glare, and turned to Rachel. Rachel still hadn't told Finn about the baby, and she would do it today. Quinn hoped she changed her mind, Quinn knew she shouldn't have cared that much. But she wanted to protect Rachel from heartbreak. Rachel was her best friend, and she wouldn't let Finn break her heart. She remembered how he treated her sometimes, not like she disserved at all. Finn felt how silence almost cut in his skin. Again he turned around.

_She may be the face I can't forget_

_The trace of pleasure or regret_

_Maybe my treasure or the price I have to pay_

_She may be the song that summer sings_

_May be the chill that autumn brings_

_May be a hundred different things_

_Within the measure of a day_

_She may be the beauty or the beast_

_May be the famine or the feast_

_May turn each day into a Heaven or a Hell_

_She may be the mirror of my dreams_

_A smile reflected in a stream_

_She may not be what she may seem_

_Inside her shell..._

_She, who always seems so happy in a crowd_

_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_

_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

_She maybe the love that cannot hope to last_

_May come to me from shadows in the past_

_That I remember 'till the day I die_

_She maybe the reason I survive_

_The why and wherefore I'm alive_

_The one I care for through the rough and ready years_

_Me, I'll take the laughter and her tears_

_And make them all my souvenirs_

_For where she goes I've got to be_

_The meaning of my life is_

_She...She_

_Oh, she..._

Rachel was staring at Quinn. Quinn's eyes were almost tearing up, she didn't know if it had to do with the song. Elvis Costelo always made her cry, specially this song that reminded her of Nothing hill, Quinn loved that movie.  
>"If you want to tell him.." Quinn smiled "You should, I had no reason to keep you from doing it. I wasn't doing it because off Finn.. I just didn't want him to break your heart."<br>"Quinn, I'm glad you told me to think about it.." Rachel smiled "Now I'm sure. Not because of that song, but because you need to give me time. You gave me the prefect advice, I'm glad you told me to wait."

"Okay, after this thing.." Sara stood up. "I have a few things to say, a couple things to announce. They have nothing to do with Regionals, in a way they have. We will be performing three musicals."  
>"Three?" the drama club smiled<br>"Buffy the musical, once more with feeling.." Sara took the scripts. "We will perform this first, there are a lot of parts. And you will audition for them on Monday.."  
>"Buffy?" Rachel smiled "I love once more with feeling, but it's an episode right?"<br>"It is.." Sara smiled "I turned it in a full musical."

"The second musical.." Sara smiled, she took another script. "Is a musical by none other than our Kurt Hummel."  
>"Way to go Kurt!" Puck replied "So auditions on Tuesday?"<br>"Yes.." Sara replied "Scripts are in the front of the class. And the third musical is RENT."  
>"RENT?" Rachel smiled "RENT?"<p>

"I'm so going for Joan.." Mercedes smiled "3 musicals, I'm going out for all three."  
>"Kurt could you like help me get the lead?" Blaine smiled "Why didn't you tell me that?"<br>"Was that it?" Rachel stood up.  
>"That was not it.." Sara smiled "For some of you I mind have kept the best to last. There's a fourth script, one by yours truly."<br>"What?" Kurt stood up. "Broadway?"

"Broadway!" Rachel replied  
>"No, not Broadway." Sara smiled "Does the name Chris Columbus say something to you?"<br>"He directed the musical rent in movie form.." Rachel replied "What about it?"

"This is my first musical for movie. He'll be directing it. And you guy get a chance to audition for all the parts. You'll be the stars.." Sara replied "this is not a small Hollywood project, it's going be a big movie. It's going to be a big movie.."  
>"Hollywood?" Santana replied "counts me in!"<br>"I'm going for one of the dancers.." Brittany replied

"You can all try out." Sara smiled "That was it. The money made by the musicals will be used for our travel to Corpus Christie. And if we not make it, we'll find a way to use that money."  
>"Great.." Rachel smiled<br>"And the teachers will be doing Wicked.." Sara smiled "I hope you'll all come to see it."  
>"Awesome.." Rachel smiled<br>"I'm so seeing that.." Puck replied "I want to see the teachers make a fool of themselves."

"Okay. Buffy is on Monday, Kurt's play is on Tuesday, RENT is on Thursday, And the movie is on Friday." Sara smiled "It starts at 3."  
>"I'm so going to get parts.." Santana smiled<br>"I'm taking a couple of scripts for Tina." Mercedes replied "I'll drop them off after school."  
>"Have you seen Tina?" Rachel turned to her.<p>

"Not really.." Mercedes replied  
>"Rachel.." It was Finn's voice. "Can I talk to you?"<br>"Sure.." Rachel followed smiling. "What's it Finn?"  
>"I have a present for you.." Finn handed her an envelope.<br>"Wicked.." Rachel stared at them. "Even backstage passes, how did you get those Finn? They're so expensive."  
>"I save the money.." Finn replied "We're going Saturday, my mom said we would all go to New York. Stay for the weekend, what do you think Rachel?"<br>"Oh my god Finn!" Rachel smiled "I have to tell you something.."

"You're not telling that the rumors of you and Quinn are true?" Finn replied "You and .."  
>"No, Finn.." Rachel turned to him. "I'm pregnant Finn. I'm 12 weeks along. I haven't had any ultra sound or something. I have been thinking what to do.."<br>"Rachel, this is not impossible.." Finn replied "You have to keep the baby, it's mine too!"  
>"I am going to keep the baby.." Rachel replied "I was thinking if I should tell you, I needed time. I understand that you won't take me to wicked.."<br>"No, this tickets are for you.." Finn replied "I get that, you needed time. I broke up with you. But I would have helped you. I always help you.."  
>"I know Finn.." Rachel replied "I just didn't want this baby to engender your future, mom is going to help me take care of the baby. She's going to be there every single step of the way, I would love it if you were there to.."<br>"You should try to keep me away.." Finn replied "I love you Rachel, I never stopped. I just didn't want that I held you back from reaching your dream. And now I am.."  
>"This baby is not going to hold me back.." Rachel smiled "Look at Sara, she made it by herself on Broadway with a baby. I have help, I can do this."<br>"What about NYADA, will they take you in when they hair about the Baby?" Finn stared at her.  
>"They can't turn me down because of it.." Rachel smiled "And if they do, I can sue."<p>

"So where is the valentine's party?" Mercedes yelled  
>"Should we tell them?" Rachel turned to Finn. He nodded.<br>"Guys.." Finn spoke to the group. "Me and Rachel are kind off pregnant."

The deathly silence returned to the room. Kurt's mouth was opened wide, and he turned towards the door. Maybe he wanted to run out of the room. No one knew what to say.  
>"So when is RachelFinn Jr. due?" Santana replied "I wants to see what that kid looks like.."  
>"probably has Rachel's voice, Finn's talent for sport, Rachel's eyes and hair and Finn's nose.." Brittany replied "Oh my god, that would be so adorable. "<br>"Rachel, do you think this is smart?" It was Mercedes "You saw what happened to Quinn? Do you think you can handle this?"  
>"If they say something to Rachel, I will drags their ass out there." Santana smiled "Then I was go Lima Hights on their asses, because we are the only ones that can make a fool out of Rachel."<p>

"Yeah, totally.." Brittany replied "And I will get them in trouble, since I won president without anyone noticing it."  
>"Rachel totally should keep a baby shower here.." Quinn replied "Since she'll be keeping the baby and all. We should make it easy for Rachel.."<br>"Quinn, but we never did that for you.." Rachel replied

"Rachel, you gave underwear to that pig Jacob so he wouldn't tell I was pregnant." Quinn replied "I owe you one. So we are going to support you each step of the way.."  
>"Thank you so much guys." Rachel smiled<br>"And Rachel, we're here any step of the way.." Kurt replied "but all baby names go past me.."  
>"Barbra is a good name for a child right?" Rachel smiled<p>

"No!" Finn and Quinn said almost at the same time.  
>"Well, Rachel.." Kurt replied "You should find a name that your kid can make a name off."<br>"Great.."

"What about that party?" Rachel smiled "Isn't there a party at Breadstix?"  
>"Yes, Shelby.." Sara smiled "You should be there to, your date is waiting for you."<br>"Jayden?" Shelby smiled "You are the best.."  
>"Actually he asked after you." Sara smiled ""He said: long brown hair, kind off tanned., Elphaba looking, without the whole green complex. That's what he told about you.."<br>"Wow.." Shelby smiled "Elphaba looking.."  
>"That's positive.." Sara smiled "Elphaba is pretty.."<p>

"Rachel.." Shelby waved at her.  
>"What's it mom?" Rachel walked towards her.<br>"I have a date!" Shelby smiled

* * *

><p>"This party is amazing!" Mercedes replied "The music is amazing as well.."<p>

As the music stopped, Carl stepped on the stage. Sara turned to the front, he gave her a soft smile. Music started to play.

_The dawn is breaking  
>A light shining through<br>You're barely waking  
>And I'm tangled up in you, yeah<em>

"Well, I'm glad Sara set us up.." Jayden smiled at her "I'm glad I started dating again."  
>"What made you stop?" Shelby turned to him. "I'm sorry, it's not.."<br>"My wife stole all my money and left.." he turned to her. "She didn't take our daughter, Penny. I hope you don't have a problem with kids."  
>"How old is she?" Shelby turned to him. "Penny?"<br>"6.." Shelby smiled

"I have 2 kids.." Shelby replied "You see the brunette right there with the bangs, that's my Rachel. And I have a small kid named Beth, she just turned one. And I kind of have a Quinn. She lives with us, they're the closest thing to kids I have. And a grandchild on the way.."  
>"Wow.." Jayden smiled.<br>"I'm going to take care of my Rachel.." Shelby replied "We just met, and I can't get any more children. This is all I have.."  
>"Well, let's start with this date.." Jayden smiled "We'll figure the rest out as we go along.."<p>

_I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<em>

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
>I somehow find you and I collide<p>

"You know Finn.." Rachel smiled "I'm glad I told you.."  
>"I'm glad you decided to tell me to.." Finn replied "I'm going to help you to, you're going to NYADa. You're going to do anything. I'll make sure of it.."<br>"You and Shelby.." Rachel smiled "You know I'm lucky with all of the help."  
>"I love you Rachel.." Finn smiled<br>"I love you too.."

_I'm quiet you know  
>You make a first impression<br>I've found I'm scared to know  
>I'm always on your mind<em>

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the stars refuse to shine<br>Out of the back you fall in time  
>I somehow find you and I collide<p>

Don't stop here  
>I lost my place<br>I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
>Even the wrong words seem to rhyme<br>Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
>You finally find you and I collide<p>

You finally find you and I collide  
>You finally find you and I collide<p>

The music stopped. Carl stepped of the stage, revealing a ring;  
>"<em>Will you marry me?"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, REVIEW.<br>Who gets married first? Sara/Carl or Emma/Will?  
>Sara's parents: what do you think of them?<br>Quinn in the chapter: Like or Dislike?  
>Santana in this chapter: Like or Dislike?<br>Will in this chapter: Like or Dislike?  
>Emma in the chapter: Like or Dislike?<br>Rachel's baby: boy or girl?  
>Jayden: Like or dislike?<br>Shelby in this chapter: Like or dislike?  
>Shelby and Jayden: Cute or not cute?<br>Sara's child: twins or no twins? (She mentions twins are very usually in her family. And she already had a twin)  
>Will Emma baby: Yes or no?<br>Finn in this chapter: Like or dislike?  
>Kurt in this chapter: Like or dislike?<br>What if chapter: Yes or no? (So what would you wanna see?_


	11. Chapter 11

Best,

This is the longest chapter, there's a bit drama. This is the beginning of Tina's storyline, there will be much more. Trust me.  
>Enjoy,<br>TempeGeller

* * *

><p>11. Life's a show..<p>

"You're asking me to marry you?" Everything became deathly silent. No one said, the music stopped playing. "Why?"  
>"Because I spent my whole life without you.." Carl replied "It doesn't matter how long we spend together, I will never stop loving you. And I want the rest of my life to start right now.."<br>"Yes.." Sara put her arms around his neck. "The answer is yes."

"You're marrying me?" Carl kissed her. "You're becoming Sara Howell."  
>"I'm not changing my name." Sara replied "I'm still Sara Daniels."<br>"But that's your ex-husband's name.." Carl smiled "Why would you even keep that name?"  
>"Because it holds my fame.." Sara replied "I would get rid of it, if I could. The truth is I.."<br>"Sara Howell has a nice ring to it to.." Carl kissed her. "I can't wait to marry you. I can't wait to see our child. Our perfect daughter."  
>"What makes you say it's a girl?" Sara replied "I wouldn't mind having another son."<p>

"Me neither, a son with your big bold blue eyes.." Carl stared at her. "I want you to meet my parents again, I want them to love you.."  
>"You know what they think of me.." Sara replied "You know they hate me.."<br>"Not if I tell them that they accept you.." Carl put his hands on her lower stomach. "Or they lose me, you, Julie, Willow, Aaron and our baby. This weekend? Should I ask your father for your hand?"  
>"I wouldn't.." Sara shook her head. "That would mean he remembers he has a daughter.."<p>

* * *

><p><em>As the lights fell over the old house, Will stared up at the sky. It was clouded by dark heavy ones. Knowing it would rain, he stepped back.<br>"I will do it!" He heard someone scream. He stepped back, for only a second. And turned around, he couldn't see a thing. Or maybe he didn't want to see anything. Not about this, or anything that had to do with this. _

"_I will jump!" A voice screamed, Will started to run around in fear. Almost recognizing the scene that was haunting him. Wait a minute? Was it really haunting him? Or was it just something he was living through? Weather this was a dream or reality was not sure to him.  
>"Come get me down!" Will stared up, his body started to shake when he released that he was in the past. His little sister looked about 5 years old, Sara. He started to run.<br>_"Don jump!" Will screamed, but no one noticed. Nothing around him reacted to his prescence.

"_I will jump!" Sara yelled "Notice.." _

"Aaah!" Will screamed waking up in his bed, Emma stared at him with her brown eyes. Or something that looked like brown eyes.  
>"What's wrong Will?" Emma touched his forehead. "You're all sweaty."<br>"I'm okay, Emma.." Will replied "I am, really."  
>"You really are okay?" Emma turned to him. "Or are you just trying to convince me you're okay? It's not working Will! What happened in your dream? "<br>"Nothing.." Will shook his head. "I think.."  
>"That was something.." Emma replied "You don't wake up screaming from nothing. You do know your parents will be here tomorrow. I won't be here.."<br>"Emma, this is about Sara.." Will replied "don't be so difficult. It's not your place to be made at my parents, you should just make them like you!"  
>"Well, I don't care about people like that.." Emma replied "Ignoring once child is wrong!"<p>

"Emma, will you please stop!" Will replied "Just come, and my mom might change her mind about you. She thinks you don't respect me."  
>"Oh well.." Emma replied "She doesn't know how Sara must feel.."<br>"You don't know how I must feel!" Will replied "Don't you think this is tearing me apart, my mom and dad won't talk to my sister. And now they won't talk to my fiancé. Have you ever thought how I felt about all of this, you don't know half how Sara scared me! You don't know what my life was like!"  
>"This has something to do with the nightmare right?" Emma turned to Will. "Was it the nightmare?"<p>

"Sara, she was 5 years old." Will's eyes started to fill with tears. "I know this story by heart, because it's all I know! It's all I've known for a while! It was clouded, I don't remember that. I just think it was. I was playing in the garden, I think I was 11. Something around that age, you should be care free. I always let my sister be ignored. One day, she stepped on the roof. If they wouldn't look at her, she would jump.."  
>"And your father he did something right?" Emma turned to him.<br>"He didn't do a thing.." Will started to cry. "when I saw her on the ledge, my heart stopped. She was my little sister, I yelled at her. I loved her so much, so I started to run. I started to scream, but nothing would even get to her. No my screams, or anything I tried to do. She jumped, my father didn't even look up. I knew he saw it! I knew he.."  
>"Will.." Emma touched his hand.<br>"I grew up in vengeance with my parents.." Will started to talk again. "I couldn't believe anyone would let their daughter crash to her death. And I didn't know what I would do, so I.."  
>"Are you still mad?" Emma replied "With your parents.."<br>"No.." Will replied "They're my parents!"

"Your parents heard your sister was going to jump!" Emma yelled "They knew that she was up on that roof, yet they didn't try to save her. They let their 11 year old brother do the trick, they traumatized your for life. Don't ignore that they did, you had to survive something like this. And I think you couldn't. get over it! Your parents are horrible people Will! HOR-RI-BLE!"  
>"It was an accident.." Will replied<br>"Falling down the stairs is an accident.." Emma replied "Letting your kid jump to her dead, while she gave a chance to save her is a crime! Your parents are criminals, Will. Sara has every right to hate them. And you have no right to hate her! '"  
>"I don't hate Sara!" Will replied "Where did you get that?"<br>"I am not talking to people like your parents Will!" Emma replied "Unless you tell them what's on your mind! Everything! Not just the small stuff! Get Sara and your parents together. Let them solve this. Or I'm not speaking to either of your parents.."

"Emma!" Will turned to her. "Don't be like this!"  
>"I will!" Emma replied "I'm sorry, Will.."<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Shelby sat down across of Sara. "I'm totally going out for Elphaba.."<br>"Me too.." Sara smiled  
>"You're blond.." Shelby smiled "You're totally a soprano, wouldn't the part of Glinda be more suitable for you? I know you played Elphaba on Broadway for a month, so you know the part. Look at this from this side, you could get another side of the play."<br>"So you want me to audition for Glinda?" Sara turned to her. "Do you even think I can make the high notes in 'No one mourns the wicked'?"  
>"Easily." Shelby replied "I've heard you sing, you can make the high notes, you don't use your voice fully. You've been using your lower range, but you higher parts pretty much go unused. You can make that high note.."<br>"Okay, help me get those high notes.." Sara smiled "And the Elphaba part is yours.."

"That's a deal.." Shelby smiled  
>"Which means I won't have to paint myself green…" Sara smiled "Good…"<br>"what do you say this lunch.." Elphaba replied "Choir room."  
>"Sure.." Sara smiled "I'm blond anyway. And I'm popular."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tina!" Mercedes threw her arms around her neck. "Tina, I'm so glad to see you."<br>"Tina, you don't have cancer right?" Brittany replied  
>"No, I don't have cancer.." Tina stepped in front of the group. "Nor, do I have anything that has to do with cancer."<br>"Then why were you in the hospital?" Santana turned to her. "Oh my god, you didn't get yourself knocked up like Berry did you? Look I don't mind, I like beating up people.."  
>"She shoved someone in a locker.." Brittany said "Because she said Rachel would sell her child, just like Miss Corcoran."<br>"Shoving coach Sylvester in that locker was the best moment of my life.." Santana replied  
>"What?" Quinn turned to her. "You really did that?"<br>"Yeah, and then she proceed to yelling at Santana.." Brittany smiled

"And I had to hear all of that.." Rachel replied "It's a shame I don't get to beat her up."  
>"Berry, let's meet after school.." Santana smiled "I'll hold her, you do the beating. You just have to promise me, you'll let me take a swing to."<br>"She said swing.." Brittany laughed  
>"No, I'm not pregnant." Tina replied "I didn't even know Rachel was. I guess I missed a lot."<br>"You were gone for over a month." Mercedes replied "Where were you?"  
>"The hospital.." Tina turned around. "The feeling of being tired turned in to really bad headaches, even problems with my heart, and when I got really sick. My parents brought me to the hospital. I was there for over three weeks, firstly they couldn't really find anything. Since there was no history of anything in my family, so ,they believed it was cancer or even cardiac problems. The doctors wanted to out rule that. They did all kind of tests, and they found no traces of cancer and my heart seemed perfectly healthy. Yet they decided to keep an eye on my heart, so I had to do a lot of tests. But I was too do them all at once. So after a month hospital, they didn't know that much. After a while they noticed my low iron levels in my blood. They hadn't searched for that, since they were only looking for signs of cancer.."<p>

"You eat metal?" Brittany raised an eyebrow  
>"Brit's it's in food.." Santana smiled "And in your blood."<br>"I have this in my blood?" Brittany stared at the metal of her chair.  
>"Not exactly." Rachel replied "So, did they find out what?"<br>"Well, yes.." Tina replied "I'm anemic. What means that the iron levels in my blood can be rather low. The doctors don't know how I didn't have signs for so long."  
>"Is it really bad?" Brittany replied "Cause I wouldn't mind taking some iron of my blood, and handing it over to you? If that means I'll lose weight.."<br>"You can't do that Brittany." Tina replied "But thanks."

"So Mike did you know?" Rachel turned to Mike. "Cause you didn't say anything."  
>"I knew something was going on with Tina.." Mike replied "But I hardly knew anything, I didn't want to make you guys worried before the doctors knew anything. That and Tina said I should keep my mouth shut. She didn't want you to get worried without any reasons.."<br>"We were worried anyway.." Mercedes replied "You were gone for over a month, and you thought we shouldn't worry. We did, Tina you are our friend."  
>"Yes, Tina.." Brittany replied "Even lord Tubbington had some days he didn't eat, although it's doing wonders for his figure."<br>"So do they know it's bad?" Mercedes turned to Tina.

"I'll have to go to the hospital." Tina replied "During the weekends, so I hope I won't miss any school. I heard about the exciting month."  
>"Yes, with Regionals in May," Rachel replied "Did Mercedes bring you the scripts?"<br>"Yeah, I read all of them.." Tina replied "I'm planning to audition for all of them, Kurt's script is really amazing. So is miss D's, but we already knew she could write."  
>"You know what, I even logged in to Facebook, and started a fan page for Kurt.." Rachel replied "I plan to make his play highly successful, I even send a mail to Barbra Streisand."<br>"Do you think she reads any of your mails?" Mercedes smiled  
>"Well , she should now.." Rachel replied<p>

"Miss D and the hot dentist are getting married to.." Santana smiled "I bet those two will head to Las Vegas, turned out to be married after this weekend. I wouldn't be surprised if they were married.."  
>"I wouldn't be surprised if she were pregnant too.." Brittany replied<br>"Oh and you know that?" Sam finally spoke.  
>"It's my female intuition." Brittany smiled<br>"that and she was having an interesting conversation with the hot dentist about their new baby.." Santana smiled "He was practically talking to the baby. Does Finn do this too?"  
>"Well Finn.." Rachel replied "Yeah.."<br>"So how was Wicked?" Santana turned "Was Fiyero's pants tight?"  
>"It was tight enough.." Finn replied<p>

"Elphaba was exceptional." Rachel smiled  
>"Nah, you'd be better.." Finn kissed her head.<br>"You're getting a belly Rachel.." Tina smiled  
>"I'm thinking about calling her Elphaba.." Rachel smiled<br>"No!" Quinn and Finn said at the same time.

"Besides you don't even know it's a girl.." Brittany replied "It could still be a boy.."  
>"It's just a feeling I guess.." Rachel replied<br>"You must have some nice feeling.." Mercedes replied  
>"The difference between this baby and Beth won't be too big.." Quinn smiled "They could get along."<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you heard about Tina?" Will stepped next to Sara. "She's back.."<br>"Yes, I talked to her parents." Sara replied "She's going to be fine, she needs to take some iron tablets, but for the rest she'll be fine.."  
>"And how are your marriage plans?" Will turned to her.<br>"Carl wants me to meet the parents.." Sara replied "That didn't go all to good the last time."  
>"well, you're not 15 anymore.." Will smiled "You two are both successful adults.."<p>

"True, it's just I can't imagine those people changing.." Sara replied "They're the ones that threw money at me to get rid of Sara. They were the ones that did that. I just don't know if I can trust those people again.."  
>"Okay, you got a valid point.." Will replied "Just go to see them, it will be fine."<br>"So with other words I need to keep it to myself.." Sara replied "Nice.."  
>"So are you and Shelby fighting over the Elphaba part? "Will turned to her.<p>

"Nah, we already solved that.." Sara smiled "I'm going for Glinda instead."  
>"Oh, I always wondered why you never tried to go for Glinda.." Will replied "You could totally hit those high notes, if you practiced."<br>"Well.." Emma sat down "I'm going for Nessarose, I think being in a wheelchair the whole play seems fun. I mean why not.."  
>"Who where is playing Elphaba?" Sue sat down "Cause I'm going out for.."<p>

"Elphaba?" Emma turned to her.  
>"No, I'm going out for the Sue Sylvester of the play." Sue smiled "Madame Morrible."<br>"Well, I'm not trying out." Will replied "Both Fiyero and Boq would be freaky rolls to play. I mean I have to be a couple with my sister or have a crush on my sister. No thank you!"  
>"Oh, but Will.." Sue smiled "You could play the wizard.."<br>"I could do that.." Will smiled "A bit of make-up.."  
>"No, Will.." Sue replied "You can do that part without any make-up. Saving the planet one bottle of gel at the time, Will. And you're playing Blondie.."<br>"Glinda.." Sara replied "A nice change from Elphaba.."

"Oh, so you couldn't win from Shelby.." Sue smiled  
>"I already did that, no reason to repeat it." Sara smiled "That and I wouldn't have to paint my skin green, I mean it was so.."<br>"Darling.." Carl stepped in the teachers' lounge. "You forgot your vitamins. It's important that you take those for the baby. Right?"  
>"Oh, so .." Sue stood up "I think we have our Fiyero."<p>

"NO!" Sara stood up "He doesn't work here.."  
>"Or you don't want him making out with Shelby." Sue smiled "what do you think Fiyero Tigular? Dancing trough live?"<br>"Do you think it's smart to play Glinda in your condition?" Carl turned to her.

"Well I'm not playing Elphaba, so I'm not being pulled up in a harness, why do you have a trouble with me playing this part?" Sara turned to him.  
>"Since you're pregnant.." Carl replied<br>"Who's wearing the pants in this relationship?" Sue turned to them. "I have less uterus then mister dentist over there, or should I say miss."  
>"It's normal to be worried about your first baby.." Emma replied "I read that.."<br>"Yeah, enjoy it!" Sue smiled "Cause that's the closest you're gonna get. Schuester her is one of the examples that shouldn't reproduce."  
>"Why shouldn't I reproduce?" Will turned to her.<p>

"Your hair is something we don't wish upon our worst enemy." Sue replied "That and your sister walked away with the best DNA.."  
>"Hello…" Shelby sat down.<br>"Hey, I heard your daughter already put the kid on e-bay.." Sue smiled "Guess you must be helping her finding the highest gay bidder, I bet Porcelain will be with them.."  
>"That's it!" Shelby replied<br>"Are you the one that convinced my cheerio to push me in to a locker?" Sue replied "When I told this to Rachel? I mean the apple never falls far from the tree.."

"That's it!" Shelby stood up grabbing Sue's tracking suit "If I ever hear you call my daughter that, I will drag you to the other side of town. Then I will bind you to the rails and wait for a train to come, got it?"  
>"Like you got the strength in your body.." Sue smiled "Cash whore.."<p>

That was it, Shelby slammed her right fist in to Sue's head. Almost enjoying the easy movement. You could see a feeling off relieve on her face, like she was actually enjoying it. Emma had moved her hand in front of her mouth, and Sara stared at her almost smiling. It was silent, Carl's mouth was opened wide, and a small fly could pass by him without him noticing.  
>"What's that?" Sue put her hand to her cheek.<br>"You are done disrespecting me.." Shelby replied "And you're done disrespecting my daughter, You can call me nicknames, I don't care. But that's my baby,.."

"One that got very reckless.." Sue replied "I guess she's just a mega slut like.."  
>"Make peace.." Sara stepped in between them. "And neither one of you are going to hit a pregnant woman right? Right?"<br>"Yeah, you two are great.." Sue replied "cash whore and.."  
>"Okay Sue.." Sara turned around "Sit down, or you will meet the rage off my fist. And it won't get pretty, I'll give a friend for that black eye off yours."<br>"Principal Figgins is going to hear about this.." Sue replied

"But then Figgins will hear about more from me.." Sara smiled "I will tell him how you bully student, how you disrespect your coworkers, how you use everyone around you. And I will tell him how you sabotaged my play. I have more against you then a sill punch in the face. One you had coming for all that I care about.."  
>"Can we keep things peaceful Sue.." Emma replied "Rachel's having a hard enough time as we speak, we don't need to cause trouble.."<br>"Santana really shoved you in a locker.." Will smiled "She is a team player after all.."  
>"I don't think beating someone in the face qualifies as team player.." Emma replied<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you see it Blaine?" Kurt stepped towards him. "Tina's back, I'm really glad that she's back. She had me worried for over a month!"<br>"Yeah, that's great Kurt!" Blaine smiled softly, almost like he didn't mean it. "Did you hear it? Miss C. hit Sue Sylvester right in the face.."  
>"Wow, Rachel's mom got balls!" Kurt smiled "I can't say I don't enjoy this news."<p>

"What's up Blaine?" Kurt turned to him. "I thought you would enjoy the satisfaction of Sue Sylvester beaten down by one of her co-workers, I kind of wished I saw the shit going down.."  
>"Well, I' don't have.." Blaine replied "I.."<br>"What's wrong with you?" Kurt turned to him. "You hardly act this way…"  
>"It's my brother.." Blaine replied<br>"Oh you mean mister I haven't even met.." Kurt replied "And you haven't even mentioned him, that's right! I didn't even know he existed. It's almost like Mr. Schue's secret sister. "  
>"Well, kind of like that.." Blaine turned away.<p>

"Wait a minute?" Kurt turned to him. "Your brother is famous too? More famous or less then Sara?"  
>"Less.." Blaine replied "They don't even compare, my brother has no talent, while Sara has too much of it. I mean he can't.."<br>"Hello small brother.." A man about the same size as Blaine stepped towards them, he had sparkling blue eyes. His jaw line was rounded, and he looked sporty. He had an amazing smile one would believe, but Blaine didn't care.  
>"Oh my God!" Kurt replied "That's Cooper Anderson! I guess all the fan girls say that. Blaine, I didn't know your brother was a washed up commercial star.."<br>"That's just star.." Cooper said "I was in Titanic II.."  
>"And that was a bigger joke then that Kelly Clarckson movie.." Kurt replied "I laughed my ass off while you were trapped beneath that closet. I was surprised you didn't win that Razzie, but I guess Adam Sandler was just a bit worst."<br>"Well, at least we didn't hit an iceberg.." Cooper smiled

"No, the iceberg came to sink you're Queen Mary looking ship.." Kurt replied "Even miss C's kid could to better CGI.."  
>"Good morning everyone.." Rachel stepped next to them, Finn followed them soon. "Kurt, support me on this. Fanny is a good name.."<br>"No!" Kurt replied "Rachel, why do you insist to call your kid after famous musical figures?"  
>"You could always call it after me.."<br>"Aren't you Cooper Anderson?" Finn smiled "He's that guy from the cornflakes commercials! Dude you're awesome! You're far by the best actor! Rachel, you could.."  
>"Yeah, how to fail.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "But I guess the failure off Titanic II wasn't only his fault, I guess the pointing had something with it too. Oh my God that iceberg is going to kill me!"<br>"That was some of the best dramatic acting I ever did!" Cooper replied

"Yeah, cause when a hush iceberg comes your way, you're going to scream: 'Iceberg coming!' and then you continue pointing at it, so the iceberg is going to be scared away!"  
>"Trust me!" Rachel laughed "By his face that could.."<br>"Oh my God!" Sue Sylvester stepped towards them. "You're Cooper Anderson, you rocked my world in that tracksuit commercial. I haven't been wearing anything else, you were right. I never came back. Will you sign my boob?"  
>"That's so.." Rachel rolled her eyes.<br>"Off course.." Cooper smiled. Continuing to do what the woman asked her.

"Will you come to our Glee club.." Sue replied "I mean we're doing a couple musicals, and were wondering if you could teach them how to act.."  
>"I'd rather see Jim Carry.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "His dramatic acting in Bruce Almighty was better then.."<br>"Off course I'll come.." Cooper smiled  
>"Does Miss D know?" Rachel turned "Or mom?"<br>"You know, I'm not telling your mommy." Sue replied "Or miss D for that matter. They are not in charge, Sue Sylvester wants to make sure that you guys are great in acting.."  
>"But miss D.." Kurt replied "Would be more suitable.."<p>

"This miss D.." Cooper smiled "Is not a better actor then me."  
>"Here we go again.." Blaine rolled his eyes.<br>"I'll be there at one.." Cooper smiled "Now I'm going to walk around to school, finding pretty ladies to .."

"Oh please!" Kurt rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Shelby turned at Sara "I'm sure your voice can reach the highest note in 'No one mourns the wicked', I've heard you sing I know when someone's using their full capacity."<br>"When have you exactly heard me sing?" Sara turned to Shelby.  
>"Well, when you're here .." Shelby smiled "Composing your songs.."<br>"Oh, yeah.." Sara smiled "I do, do that.."  
>"and since you learned Sugar to sing.." Shelby turned to Sara turning away from her. "Off course I know it was you, no one is that selfless. So I'm going to help you.."<p>

"Okay.." Shelby sat down on the piano. "Let's just take the song from the start, if you can make 'no one mourns the wicked', you're golden."  
>"But there's no way I can make those high notes.." Sara replied "I could back when I was 18, but things have changed since then."<br>"Is it easy for you the get the lowest notes in 'For good'?" Shelby stared at her.  
>"I really need to try hard for that.." Sara replied "But I can make it.."<br>"Elphaba is written for a mezzo-soprano." Shelby replied "You are obviously a soprano, so you CAN make those high notes.."  
>"Are you doing this because I'll beat you.." Sara turned to Shelby.<p>

"Well, I know.." Shelby replied "If we compete, you'll win. It's just that no one off the teachers has the capability to play Glinda. So I'm just kind of sad that we would have a bad Glinda, you would make an amazing Elphaba. I even saw you on Broadway doing it, but I can't make those high notes. I'm sure of it, you can. It's just me trying to give them a Glinda. No jealousy working here. We're friends after all.."  
>"Okay.." Sara replied "So.."<br>"No one mourns the wicked from.." Shelby took the book. "Her comes Glinda.."

"Let us be glad.." Sara sang, she stopped right after the word glad. "You see, I can't do it."  
>"That's because you're to tensed.." Shelby replied "Okay, you know how to do this. So, let's do it. You have to nail that audition."<br>"What did you used to do.." Shelby turned to her "To make this notes at 18?"

"I don't know.." Sara replied "I could do reach the highest note in 'Do, re, mi' of the sound of music."  
>"Okay, if you can do the Julie Andrews thing.." Shelby replied "You'll have to be able to make this one. The voice drops during puberty. Usually you keep the voice when you were 18."<br>"Okay.." Shelby started to play a low tone. "Can you make this?"

Sara shook her head. Slowly she moved a note higher. Again Sara shook her head. When the notes went up, Sara started to sing with the music. The notes started get higher, as Sara kept singing along.  
>"that was it.." Shelby stopped playing "That was the tone you need in the song, you can easily make it. So? Let's try again.."<br>"Why are you doing this?" Sara turned to her. "I mean I stole Elphaba from you, why did you even decide to be friends with me?"  
>"Cause.." Shelby replied "We're the same, and I'm doing this because you're my friends. I've never had a friend that helped me, you gave me daughter back. Don't worry, I don't care about Elphaba. You weren't the one to break my dream.."<br>"Maybe Sue's right.." Sara turned to her. "I crashed dreams getting up there.."  
>"Well, that always happens.." Shelby replied "You should know that.."<p>

"Right.." Sara smiled  
>"Again from the top.." Shelby replied "And keep in mind, your voice is made to do this. For you, Elphaba's part should be difficult."<br>"Okay.." Sara smiled

_Fellow Ozians-  
>Let us be glad,<br>Let us be grateful,  
>Let us rejoicify that<br>Goodness could subdue  
>The wicked workings<br>Of you-know-who.  
>Isn't it nice to know<br>That good will conquer evil?  
>The truth we all believe'll<br>By and by  
>Outlive a lie<br>For you and—_

"Congratulations.." Shelby replied "That was the hard part of the song. I'm sure you can do the other parts. You should audition with this songs, you'll beat anyone out of the water."  
>"No good dead." Sara replied "Best song to audition for Elphaba. It's less famous, and has a difficult bridge in it. And it shows emotion from Elphaba, no one will sing this song. You'll stand out, they'll remember you."<br>"Okay.." Shelby smiled "Let's try those higher notes after.."

"So this is the.." Cooper Anderson entered the room. "Oh, I hadn't seen you in here."  
>"Well, we're practicing in here.." Shelby replied "So why don't you beat it, punk."<br>"I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself.." he stepped on "Cooper Anderson."  
>"Oh.." Sara replied "To bad there are no icebergs.."<p>

"God you are beautiful.." Cooper stepped on.  
>"Me?" Shelby replied with an evil smirk on her face.<br>"No, blondie.." Cooper replied "Still looking for a Chaylee for that baybee.."

"Oh dear!" Sara turned away.  
>"I must say, you look really hot.." Cooper smiled "I need some eye candy for that party tonight, so what do you say?"<br>Cooper moved closer. He slowly took her hand, and stared in her eyes. Sara gave him a confused face, and stared at him. And put his other hand on her ass.

"You know, you shouldn't do that.." Shelby replied "There are more things to hurt you then icebergs."  
>"Like what?" Cooper smiled. With that, Carl's fist collided with his face. He had been standing there on the other side of the stage. Looking at how that stupid guy made the moves on his fiancé.<br>"I don't know.." Shelby smiled "Maybe a fist?"

"Why did you do that?" Cooper stood up. "Don' t you know who I am?."  
>"Well, yeah.." Carl replied "You are someone that had his hands where they shouldn't be. That is my fiancé, and if I ever see putting your hands on her. I will do more then punch you up. Is that understood?"<br>"You will hear from my lawyer?" Cooper stared at her.  
>"Well, mine is working on another case.." Sara replied "Wasting 90 minutes on a horrible movie. Trust me, and it was that bad!"<br>"Well." Cooper turned around. "I'm out of here!"

"The nerve!" Shelby replied "He's not even a good actor, he sucks! I mean, I wished he would have ended up on the black list because of Titanic II. But they keep saying that was not his fault."  
>"Horrible script, no.." Sara replied "Bad acting, yes."<br>"Well, I'm just ashamed the baby had to see that.." Carl stared at her stomach.  
>"Wow, you two are.." Shelby smiled "So where are the twins?"<br>"Well, they're getting used to daycare.." Sara replied "We're sending them there once a week, so they will be used to it. They need to learn to play with other kids.."  
>"Yeah, Sara thought it was important." Carl replied "I was with her on this."<p>

"So, did Rachel have an ultrasound yet?" Sara turned to Shelby.  
>"We're going tonight.." Shelby replied "And with we, I mean Finn, me and Rachel. Rachel also has some wicked plan, one she won't tell me about."<br>"Oh, that sounds.." Sara smiled "Wicked.."  
>"So, Glee practice at one.." Shelby replied "And after that auditions. I'm there.."<br>"Good.." Sara smiled "And you Carl?"  
>"I'm picking up the twins and Julie Anne." Carl replied "and I'm planning on cooking.."<p>

"He cooks?" Shelby turned to Sara "You already trained him.."  
>"No, he loves cooking." Sara replied "We switch, he cooks on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I cook on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Sunday we cook together."<br>"That's so romantic.." Sara smiled

"You guys, shouldn't you be heading to Glee.." Carl replied "It's passed one.."

* * *

><p>"Hello, you guys.." Cooper stared at the Glee club. "So most you know who I am.."<br>"Yeah.." Brittany replied "I saw you in that track suit commercial."  
>"Yeah, that thing showed I could have ovaries.." Sue smiled<br>"Where is miss D?" Sara replied "Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"Look at this.." Cooper replied "This miss D. isn't as famous as me."  
>"I beg to differ." Blaine smiled<br>"Little brother.." Cooper replied "Don't. You know what famous is, I bet I have twice the fame of your teacher. Right? She's a teacher for a reason.."  
>"She's not a teacher.." Quinn replied "She's our director."<p>

"I'm so sorry I'm late.." Sara stepped in the room.  
>"What is mister Punk doing here?" Shelby replied "Who let him in here?"<br>"I did.." Sue Sylvester replied "since you two keep screwing this up. And you'll screw up this play by your bad acting."  
>"Yes, who of you is the famous miss D." Cooper replied "Oh my, my, Claire.."<br>"Sara.." Sara stepped on.  
>"Daniels.." Shelby replied<p>

"Enough said.." Rachel started smiling.  
>"Okay, let's start the acting lesson." Cooper replied "If you two ladies don't mind. Sit down."<br>"Sure.." Sara smiled "Let's see what idiotic things you're teaching this kids."  
>"Sara, an iceberg!" Shelby pointed to the door. "Let's take the elevator! That's what you do in a disaster on a sinking boat! Because Kate Winslet did it too!"<br>"Good one!" Rachel smiled  
>"Can you two ladies let the master do his magic?" Sue replied "Why do you and your brother sing a song? Come on Cashmere?"<p>

"Who's your brother?" Sara raised her eyebrow.  
>"I.." Blaine stood up.<br>"Come on baby brother.." Cooper pulled him on the stage "Let's show the two ladies how the master does it. You know what song.."  
>"But, we haven't done that in years.." Blaine replied<p>

"Come on piano guy!" Cooper smiled  
>"Oh, please!" Shelby rolled her eyes. "Take it away!"<br>"And with it we mean you.." Rachel smiled  
>"Shut up, Berry.." Sue replied "Or they won't let you on E-bay."<br>"Sue, my fist is ready.." Sara turned to her. "And it won't be pretty."

"_Take It Back To The Place Where You Know That It All Began." Blaine and Cooper sang together.  
>"We Can Be Anything We Wanna Be!" Cooper smiled, Sara admitted. His dance moves weren't the best. The song was from High school musical, and Sara didn't think the music was amazing.<br>_"This is really bad.." Shelby whispered as the song proceeded.  
>"I don't like High school musical.." Sara smiled "I don't think it's good, I mean 1 was okay. 3, is just a real bad movie. Real bad!"<br>"Agreed.." Will replied "Is he really that.."  
>"He's a genius.." Sue replied "and this song, they actually make it look good. Maybe Cashmere's part's a bit worst. You know he's.."<br>"Just bad.." Sara whispered "Blaine is doing an amazing job on the vocals, even if they're not difficult at all. I mean Zac Efron can do it!"

The music stopped, as the glee club smiled at them. Sara turned her eyes away from the man. Sara turned around for a moment, staring at her brother.  
>"Okay, do you guys think you can do better?" Cooper turned to them.<br>"What?" Sara turned to front once more again. "I didn't catch that.."  
>"Hell yeah!" Shelby stood up "Sara, you know what song.."<br>"I do?" Sara turned to her. "I do!"

"Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle.." Sara spoke, as Rachel started to smile. Kurt almost jumped up from his chair.  
>"My dear father .." Shelby smiled<br>"There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz,.." they sang together..

"But of course I'll care for Nessa .." Shelby sang  
>"But of course I'll rise above it …" Sara sang<p>

"for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. Yes, there's been some confusion for you  
>see my roommate is..." At the same time Kurt shouted something that was hard to understand.<p>

"unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe..." Kurt slowly repeated the words Sara sang.  
>"Blonde…." Shelby rolled her eyes.<p>

"What is this feeling so sudden and new?" Sara sang with her eyes closed, pointing at Shelby. Shelby was sitting down on a chair.  
>"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you .." Shelby turned to Sara, and gave her an ugly look.<br>"my pulse is rushing .." Sara sang  
>"my head is reeling"<br>"my face is flushing "

"what is this feeling fervid as a flame, does it have a name, yeeesss, loathing unadulterated loathing." The nodded to each other  
>"for your face.." Sara turned to Shelby<br>"your voice .." Shelby replied smiling  
>"Your clothing"<p>

"let's just say I loathe it all. Every little trait however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing there's a strange exilhiration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong ,though I do admit it came on fast…" Sara and Shelby turned away from each other. "still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long."  
>"Dear Galinda you are just too good …" Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Brittany got up and moved around Sara "how do you stand it I don't think I could she's a terror ,she's a tartar . We don't mean to show a bias,but Galinda you're a martyr."<p>

"Well, these things are sent to try us. .." Sara tried to not think about hitting the high note, but all she could see was Shelby's thumbs up for hitting the note right.

"Poor Galinda forced to residewith someone so just want to tell you we're all on your side!" the little group around Sara stared to sing again. "we share your .."  
>The refrain started to play again, and they started to dance around on the stage. With the students around Sara, almost worshiping her. For some reason Shelby really thought it was funny. A soft smile appeared on her face.<br>"Boo!" Sara let out a small scream at the end. The whole room started to clap, less the with Blaine and Cooper. Even though Kurt had given a small attention to Blaine, who hated the song as much as they did.

"Serious?" Cooper stood up. "Can you sit down, please.."  
>"Are you treating me as a student?" Sara turned to him. "I am the leader of this Glee club, together with Shelby so I.."<br>"Can I say something." Cooper saw how Sara and Shelby returned to their spots. "That number stinked, and I really mean stinked. Whoever wrote that should be shot.."  
>"Okay, I.." Sara stood up.<br>"Please don't take it personal.." Cooper replied

"How can I not take it personal?" Sara replied "I spent 4 days writing that number in collage, I sold it for a lot of money I mind add. So whatever you just said was about me.."  
>"No offense, but Broadway is dead!" Cooper replied "It's Los Angeles where you need to be, where the moves make more money then."<br>"Wicked made more money than all movies of Universe studios together.." Sara replied "Including E.T and Jurassic Park."  
>"The DS has made more money than the actual Harry Potter movies.." Shelby replied "and not all of them have been finished. It even made twice the money Harry Potter has.."<p>

"The amount of money made on Broadway each year is almost ten times more than Avatar made." Sara replied "And the DS is sold out faster than a Taylor Swift concert."  
>"That's stupid.." Cooper replied "And the DS is a stupid little play, people who see that are stupid. Why pay 50$ to see the play, when you can rent the movie for 4$ and actually support J.K. Rowling."<br>"Why don't you just buy the book?" Sara rolled her eyes.  
>"I don't read.." Cooper turned to Blaine. "J.K. Rowling is a director right?"<br>"No, she wrote the books.." Sara rolled her eyes. "You stupid idiot! And I can tell you that 10% of the profit goes straight to J.K. Rowling. And then also 10% if the movie deal, while I spend so much time being creative!"  
>"You wrote the DS?" Cooper laughed<p>

"Yeah!" Kurt stood up. "And it's brilliant."  
>"Why don't we go to acting lessons?" Cooper stared at Sara "and why don't you join me Broadway. Bring your acting skills, cause I can think of you playing Elphaba. You missed the high notes.."<br>"She didn't.." Shelby stood up. "Just saying.."  
>"Come on down here.." Cooper smiled "Bring your baby.."<br>"You do release I'm younger then you.." Sara smiled "And you were in Titanic II"

"So here are my lessons.." Cooper smiled "1, don't go to college. There's nothing you can teach there. Anyone who says that's wrong is a loser."  
>"Actually, I went to Julliard.." Sara smiled "I think I'm better prepared on any part."<br>"And I.." Shelby turned away. "Am going to keep my mouth shut."  
>"Number two.." Cooper smiled "Don't go to New York, theater is lame. And like I said Broadway is dead. You saw the number of the two ladies.."<br>"Actually I saw your number that will be restored with auto-tune.." Sara replied "sorry, your voice needs a lot of it."  
>"Lady, real actors do Hollywood and movies.." Cooper smiled<p>

"Cause you can screw up as many times you want.." Sara replied "You know people like me, Shelby and many others had to get it right there on that stage. There's no room to yell cut, if you screw up, there's no other try. That's what acting is about.."  
>"Sit down, Broadway.." Cooper replied "Why do you keep interrupting me?"<br>"Cause Sara is right.." Shelby replied "You know you can go to Hollywood, with your skanky paparazzi. And stuff, but give me the magic of Broadway."  
>"Agreed!" Kurt smiled<p>

"Okay, what you do when you audition for a part?" Cooper turned to Sara. "Look back in your past, to when you were younger and not yet writing your idiotic stories.."  
>"Read the script.." Sara replied "Then I would think about the emotion.."<br>"WRONG!" he yelled to her.  
>"This guy is brilliant." Sue smiled<br>"First I read the script.." Cooper replied "and I try to forget it. Then I ask the director what it is, drama or comedy?"

"Oh, and you thought a sinking ship was comedy.." Sara smiled "I bet the director made a mistake. One of them was casting you!"  
>"So, what's the secret to a dramatic scene?" Cooper turned to Sara.<br>"Okay, right drama proportions. Never go over the top. Get the emotion, connect with the time and place, the partner.." Sara replied "The place, cause you .."

"No!" Cooper turned to her. "Who did you use as an example?"  
>"Julie Andrews." Sara replied.<br>"Old lady.." Cooper replied "I wouldn't even be able to call one of her movies.."  
>"You monster!" Rachel replied covering her stomach.<br>"What are you doing Rachel?" Finn turned to Rachel.

"I'm protecting the baby from his idiotic moves.." Rachel replied "I mean if any of this lesson get in there, I might as well be screwed."  
>"Come on.." Finn whispered "He's not that bad!"<br>"NO, the key to dramatic scene is pointing.." Cooper went on "When people are dramatic, the point a lot."

"Aaah!" Shelby laughed "Iceberg!"  
>"Are you laughing with me?" Cooper turned to Shelby. "Are you?"<br>"Yes, since I think you misunderstood something.." Shelby replied "We are talking about drama, Grey's anatomy drama. Oh my god there's a shooter drama. Oh my god Meredith is drowning drama."  
>"And they all pointed.." Cooper laughed "since that's what we do when things get dramatic!"<br>"That's not even half trough.." Blaine replied "No they don't do that.."  
>"I'm sorry Blaine, are you an international actor?" Cooper smiled "Face from tracking suits over all countries.. No?"<p>

"Well, he's not.." Sara stood up. "But I'm kind of surprised that you won't see that your brother is superior on every level, and you can't even see it. You're drowning in your own illusions of stardom, some you might even not get. If you would audition for anything, I would throw your ass out there if you started putting that finger at me. You might think you know acting, but I know far more then you do! I am more famous then you do! And I won't stand for your stupid lessons going to this students, pointing in a dramatic scene. It almost never works! Titanic, not once there was pointed. What happened 5 oscars, including best picture. Titanic II, a lot of pointing, conclusion. You were not even worth to be mentioned at the razzies. This pointing might work with commercials, and you might make money. It will never work on the big time, so keep your head to yourself. And I suppose I should have seen you here before, when your BROTHER performed a musical. So not only are you a lousy actor, you're a lousy brother. That's it."

"Why don't you continue?" Sue Sylvester smiled. The Glee kids almost turned away.  
>"Do you want to know the secret to great acting.." Cooper smiled "Beside ignoring ugly bitches who think they're famous just because they played some green bitch on Broadway.."<br>"Yes.." someone said on an ironic tone.  
>"The secret is ignoring whatever the other person is doing.." Cooper smiled "eye contact is incredible distracting. I tried to ignore it. So I can do all the things I decide to do. Like eating a turkey sandwich.<br>Other choices I can plan ahead of time: SCREAMING ALL MY LINES, because I'm really intense AND THE THINGS I'M FEELING are really intense because I'M AN INTENSE ACTOR. Like Nicolas Cage."  
>"Oh my God!" Sara yelled "I think I'm in hell! In the horrible hell.."<br>"Shut the hell up, teenage whore!" Sue replied "Unless you want to teach these kids how to get knocked up at 15!"

"Oh, I guess listening to you is better.." Sara replied "So you can teach them to disrespect anyone and respect a complete loser!"  
>"Sara!" Shelby pointed to her chair. "It's not worth it."<br>"Why don't we try the script I auditioned for?" Cooper smiled

"What Titanic III?" Santana laughed "Now fifteen icebergs sink it, new and improved attacking iceberg. Staring Cooper Anderson on an even bigger iceberg. A straight to garbage version."  
>"No, NCIS!" he smiled "I auditioned for that part.."<br>"I bet they turned him down before he even entered the room.." Kurt said loud enough so Cooper would understand. "Right?"  
>"Actually I nailed that audition…" Cooper smiled "So Blaine, bangs, girl Asian and big mouth.."<p>

"We've found a dead person." Rachel rolled her eyes pointing at it. "It's wearing a dress.."  
>"What?" Blaine stared at the Tina. "I think I can see.."<br>"I don't know what you're doing.." Cooper replied "Why don't you do it again, but you point at the person. You do that and.."  
>"I don't feel like doing that.." Blaine replied "It's a terrible choice, and it would disrespect the show.."<br>"Yeah.." Sara stood behind him. "And it would get you out.."  
>"I think you should.." Blaine and Cooper started talking, no one could understand any of what they were saying. All they knew was that they were fighting.<p>

"You're my brother!" Blaine yelled "Can't you support me, like.."  
>"I don't know you were talking to me.." Cooper looked at Blaine "Since you're not pointing your finger at me!"<br>"Enough, enough.." Sara stepped in between them. "Okay, let's break it off. Let's get you out of here, and let's not talk about this again. So, is that good?"  
>"Sorry, are you talking to me?" Cooper turned to Sara "Since you're not pointing your finger at me.."<p>

Sara's fist collided with Cooper's left eye. The eye that Carl had stared. She smiled at him.  
>"See, now you know I was talking to me.." Sara smiled "since my fist was pointing at you, and it even collided with your face. Rule number 1 of action and Broadway, hit the bastard!"<br>"You!" Cooper stood.  
>"Get out her, before I drag you out here!" Sara replied "You've cause enough problems."<br>"Good job!" Kurt replied "Pointing your fist, brilliant."  
>"Are you okay Blaine?" Sara stared at him.<br>"Blaine?" Shelby touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"end class.." Sara yelled "Go prepare for you audition."  
>"So.." Sara sat down next to Blaine.<br>"He keeps doing that to me.." Blaine replied "Always on how great he is. How amazing he is! It's always about him, he made it. I'm just the stupid guy that's going to be on Broadway. You know dad, he tried to make me. My parents they love me, mom is supportive. But he.."  
>"He keeps making you feel like the lesser version of yourself.." Sara sat down. "People keep saying, you're not good enough. You're not.."<br>"Exactly." Blaine replied  
>"You're lucky.." Sara replied "I mean to have two supportive parents who would go to your first show. My mother forgot to pick me up from swimming practice, I was never good enough. I didn't exist. Your brother is a jerk, but I think beneath the service he really does love you. Says the girl who caused him two black eyes."<br>"How did you do it?" Blaine replied "Get over that. The feeling.."

"One day I got up.." Sara replied "I had a boyfriend telling me how amazing I was, how sweet.. The first couple of months I didn't even believe he was talking about me. And then you it slips passed those walls, and you release whatever this wonderful person says could be true. I'm worth it. And then you start thinking, thinking about things. You stop doubting, and learn to trust on that person inside of you. It's not easy Blaine, I never said it was. You're talking to the person that tried to jump of the roof when I was young. I was so deep. I was 5.."  
>"Oh…" Blaine replied "I feel.."<br>"No, don't feel like you're a loser.." Sara replied "Whatever I didn't have, you had. What I have, you can have. You know Will, best brother in the world. I called after him, we fought. But in the end he's my big brother. He's the person that would jump in front of a bullet for me. I love him. And he made it up, bad parents. It didn't matter, I had an awesome big brother. And you should have that feeling, now you hate him. But you should grow up, and see him as you're hero. It doesn't matter how stupid he is. Talk about something that is not related to acting, cause he sucks at that."  
>"Is that what you tell your kids?" Blaine turned to her.<br>"Yes.." Sara replied "Julie. Willow and Aaron don't understand the basic of friendship."

"Congratulations on the baby.." Blaine replied "You must be proud.."  
>"Happy and proud." Sara replied "Really proud."<br>"I wish you were my sister.." Blaine replied "you know I would trade.."  
>"I don't think you want me as a sister.." Sara smiled "You have a brother, a brother that is a lousy actor. But somewhere…"<br>"I can do this better!" Blaine yelled "That's all he says, it's like I'm just seconds best at anything. And that's just in the family, I'm not the best in anything."  
>"It's not about being the best.." Sara smiled "It's about loving what you do, and caring for it.."<p>

"Okay.." Sara smiled "There was this time I had trouble with Will over Terri. So I stopped talking about her, she was the elephant in the room. I couldn't talk about that."  
>"So you didn't?" Blaine replied<br>"No.." Sara replied "You should try that, don't talk to him about the acting. I guess he already learned his lesson about acting. But you should just talk to him, ask him if he's got a girlfriend. Anything. Pick safe topic. Six Flaggs. Always a safe one."  
>"Okay.." Blaine replied<br>"Okay, that's all I can tell you.." Sara replied "but talk to him, you don't want to lose him."

* * *

><p>"I am Quinn Fabbray.." Quinn replied "And I'm auditioning for the part of Buffy the vampire slayer."<br>"Good Quinn.." Sara smiled  
>"Giles, do you know what's causing the singing?" Quinn stared in front of her.<br>"Is it just us?" Shelby read the script. "Cause that means it could be a .."

"It's not just us.." Quinn turned to the door.  
>Quinn started to sing the lyrics to going through the motions. She made the dance moves from the movie, even hitting the invisible vampire.<br>"Great job Quinn.." Shelby replied

"I am Tina Cohen Chang.." Tina replied "And I'm auditioning for the part of Tara Maclay.."  
>"Go ahead.." Sara smiled<br>"Willow.." Tina concentrated "Why did you do that to me? Why do you insist on using that much magic? Can't you see that.."  
>"But, it's not big.." Shelby read from the script "I was actually trying to help. I thought you would understand. From all people."<br>"NO.." Tina replied "Don't you see what it's doing to you?" Tina replied

The rest of the auditions went smooth. Sara even saw how Brittany entered running away from a bunny, and trying to convince her that she was the perfect Anya.

* * *

><p>"So Puck.." Rachel pulled his arm. "You now, I'm keeping a dining party tonight. And every one of the Glee club is invited. And I was wondering if you would like to come to?"<br>"Count me in Rachel.." Puck replied "Will your mom be there?"  
>"No, she's working with Miss D.." Rachel replied "So, could you search something for Beth? She likes this new Disney princess movie, but I haven't been able to get it.."<br>"No problem.." Puck smiled "the Puckster will get that movie, what princess movie?"

"Uhm.." Rachel replied "Cinderella 3."  
>"There's a 3?" Puck replied<br>"I hope so.." Rachel replied "See you tonight Puck."  
>"So will Quinn be there?" Puck smiled "I could get in to that kind of party..<br>"Quinn will be there.. " Rachel smiled "Oh, Puck be there at 6."

"Rachel, what dining party?" Finn replied "I mean we were going for an ultrasound, and then we were going to tell my parents about the baby. Shelby was coming remember."  
>"Off course.." Rachel replied "I was just getting Quinn some company."<br>"What?" Finn turned to him. "Don' t you think it's strange that Quinn lives with you?"

"No, my mom even got an extra bed.." Rachel replied. "My dads are on a long business trip. They keep calling me to say that it will be longer. I can't tell them over the phone."  
>"So what will Quinn do when your dads come back?" Finn replied "I mean you will stay with them right. And not with Shelby?"<br>"What is it about mom?" Rachel turned to him. "You insist on calling my dads 'dads', while mom is Shelby! What's it?"

"I'm just saying that I don't trust her!" Finn replied "You forgot how she hurt you, she left! She left you! She didn't care for you at all! She searched for you, and then she dumbed you. And yet you seem forget all of this so easy, you know. She's going to throw you out, when she grows tired of you. And she is, she's not the woman you think she is. What kind of woman could leave their baby?"  
>"I guess you're judging Quinn too.." Rachel replied "And for your interest. Mom was being blackmailed by my dads. If she didn't hurt me, she would get.."<br>"I didn't know that.." Finn replied  
>"You didn't.."<p>

"But she still left you as a baby.." Finn replied

* * *

><p>"Want to know a stupid secret?" Shelby turned to Sara<br>"What?" Sara turned around.  
>"I kidnapped Rachel." Shelby replied "You know I keep on telling Rachel how she reached her hands towards me. That I couldn't even pick her up. And when she looked at me, Rachel smiled. With those cute eyes. So I took her, I grabbed my baby and headed out of the hospital. I've never told this before, I left the money. And I tried to get away. Rachel never once cried, she just stopped crying whenever I sang to her. Anything I guess. And she could make the cutest noises. So.."<br>"I'm sorry.." Sara turned to him.  
>"And her dads sent the police after me.." Shelby started to cry. "They ripped my baby away from me. And that's why I'm back here, cause I saw how I ripped Beth away from Quinn. And how I couldn't miss my Rachel, so I settled for this. And now I have her back, and she's going to get a baby. I was to<br>help her, so she never has to feel what It's like to have your baby ripped away from you…"  
>"I'm sorry.." Sara hugged her.<br>"You know, Sue is right.." Shelby replied "What kind off mother sells their baby for money? You wouldn't have done that. You went to New York with your baby. I should have gotten out of Lima, I should have.."  
>"You can't change the past.." Sara smiled "all you can do it thing about the future."<p>

"You're right.." Shelby replied  
>"You want to know a secret of mine?" Sara turned around. "When I was five, I climbed on the roof. I was yelling, cursing, doing anything. I said I would jump if my parents wouldn't pay attention. I would jump. I was yelling really hard, I knew my mom heard it. My dad did too. They didn't budge. So, I jumped down and.."<br>"Sara.." Shelby put her arm around her shoulders.

"Will, he had climbed on a ladder.." Sara replied "He caught me before my feet could ever touch the ground. He was on the other side of the garden, and he did everything to get to me. And he caught me. He didn't let me go unnoticed."  
>"Your parents did nothing?" Shelby turned to her. "Nothing at all?"<br>"No.." Sara replied "One time the kite got stuck on the roof, I got up there. I fell down, breaking my leg. I was lucky not to break my back. That's my parents for you. It's better to get a mother to care for you, then have a mother that doesn't. I mean Rachel, you do everything for her. I wish my mom had your dedication."  
>"You're not making this up?" Shelby replied "why would you even get on the roof?"<p>

"Because I wanted them to care.." Sara replied "I wanted them to care for just 5 seconds. I wanted them to catch me, I wanted to be Will. For only that short amount of time. But I wasn't good enough. I was never good enough."  
>"That Cooper is bringing this up.." Shelby replied "Is that why you don't like him? He makes you remind you of your parents? Of.."<br>"No, it's Emma.." Sara replied "she' s not talking to either of my parents, she says she won't. And she hasn't even heard the roof story. Just that they don't care about me, and they don't even know I exist. I just want them to care, is that too much to ask for?"  
>"I guess you proof the point.." Shelby smiled "You'll always need your mom."<p>

"Mom.." It was Rachel's voice. "Mom, we should get going. We have an appointment in an hour, and you still have to drive me and Finn there.."  
>"Sure honey.." Shelby smiled "What about the.."<br>"We talk about the rest of the casting tomorrow. I'll make the cast list, you can tell me anything you want tomorrow. We can talk about the casting, tomorrow. Good?"  
>"Fine.." Shelby smiled<br>"Good luck, Shel." Sara smiled "Rachel.."

"Well, thanks.." Rachel smiled "Good luck with the casting, I bet everyone was really good."  
>"okay.." Sara smiled "Will I see you tomorrow."<br>"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to be part of Kurt's first musical.." Rachel replied "I mean this could be the beginning of a great career."  
>"Right.." Sara smiled "Good luck.."<p>

"Do you mind if I come over after the dinner with Finns parents.." Shelby replied "We can talk about the play and some other stuff. If we do that, we will be able to finish this. Before starting to work on Kurt's casting list.."  
>"Sure.." Sara replied "Okay, I'll have the cast list ready. See you tonight."<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn turned to Rachel who was biting her nails. She raised her eyebrow.<br>"What's wrong Rachel?" Quinn spoke, Rachel on the other hand wouldn't react to her voice. She glared at the door.  
>"Finn coming?" Quinn turned to her. "Or why are you staring at the door?"<br>"No reason.." Rachel got up. "So, you did get the popcorn for the movie night. I mean no popcorn, no.."  
>"Yeah, Rachel.." Quinn rolled her eyes. A knock on the door followed. Rachel ran towards the door, Shelby was already standing there. She was leaning against the counter.<br>"It's us!" Puck said while opening the door. Finn was standing beside him.  
>"Good.." Rachel grabbed Shelby's hand. "Have fun you guys!"<p>

"So.." Puck stared at the closing door.  
>"Rachel told me we were going to have a movie night with Beth." Quinn turned to Puck. "What did she tell you?"<br>"She told me that she was throwing a party.." Puck took the bag. "And to bring Cinderella 3, to my surprise this actually existed. I figured she wouldn't be lying about the rest."  
>"Well.." Quinn replied "So if you're here, I'll get Beth.."<br>"Great.." Puck replied "I brought some toys, my mom was searching for something on the attack and she found them."

"Translation.." Quinn stepped in the room with Beth. "You made money on that pool cleaning business, and you decided to spend it on Beth.."  
>"So isn't this weird?" Puck replied "If you think about it, I'm Beth's dad. I made out with Rachel, Beth's sister. You are playing sister to Rachel, while you are the mom at the same time."<br>"Nothing weird about it.." Quinn replied "Shelby is swell, I still share a room with Rachel. We're best friends. And sisters.."  
>"And Shelby, does she feel like your mom?" Puck turned to her.<br>"You know.." Quinn turned to him. "You know how your parents ask you how school was. Shelby does that. She says: 'hello Rachie and Quinn, how was school? She pays for my food, she does my laundry. She's more off a mother then I ever had.."  
>"So, how are things with us?" Puck sat down next to Quinn.<p>

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry.." A voice said. Finn and Shelby followed to a the doctor's office. Rachel almost smiled. She lay down on the bed.<br>"okay, how far along are you?" the doctor turned to Rachel.  
>"13 weeks.." Rachel replied<br>"Okay.." the doctor smiled

"She's been taken vitamins." Shelby replied "I give her healthy food, just like they should."  
>"Okay, that's good." The doctor sit "Let's take a look."<br>"Get here.." Rachel ordered Shelby and Finn took each a hand, while the doctor put some gel on her stomach. Rachel didn't care if it's cold.  
>"Okay.." the doctor smiled, she stared at the screen. "Everything looks normal, your baby is really healthy. Everything is going well.."<br>"Is it a boy or a girl?" Finn turned to them.  
>"You can only tell that when she's 16 weeks along.." Shelby smiled "We'll have to wait, Finn."<br>"That's right.." the doctor replied "Do you want to hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes.." Rachel smiled, the doctor turned the sound on. And the heartbeat started to play, Rachel smiled as she reached for the screen. Finn was doing the same, while Shelby held Rachel's hand, and slowly put her other hand to her mouth.  
>"This is so beautiful.." Rachel replied "Right Finn? Mom?"<br>"Amazing.." Finn replied "and this one is actually mine, Rachel I can find a job.."  
>"Finn, .." Shelby smiled "I'm paying for all the medical bills. You don't worry about that.."<br>"Mom.." Rachel turned to her.

"You're my daughter.." Shelby smiled "I'm glad I can actually help you."  
>"Do you want a picture?" the doctor smiled<br>"Yes.." Rachel smiled "And can we take one of those video tapes? I want to show my dads, when they get back. And Finns mother.."  
>"Yeah, off course.." the doctor smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"So, aren't we supposed to get an ultrasound?" Carl turned to her. "I mean shouldn't we know something about the baby.."<br>"They won't be able to see anything.." Sara replied "I never found out before passing two months. I'll think about it later, is that okay?"  
>"Musical?" he stared at her.<br>"Some musical.." She smiled for a couple of seconds.

"I heard you gave him another black eye.." Carl glared at her. "Why? Didn't like the pointing?"  
>"Pointing is amazing dramatic acting!" Sara said in his voice. "We don't need to follow the script at all! No wonder Titanic II was that big disaster!"<br>"Well, I don't think it was entirely his fault!" Carl replied "They were looking for wannabe actors, who were willing to act in a horrible rendition of Titanic. With a horrible script.."  
>"Well, if the script wasn't horrible.." Sara laughed "His acting sure may have done the trick!"<p>

"True!" Sara gave another smiled  
>"So did Shelby beat up anyone else?" Carl replied "Because the two of you seem to be on a violence spring. Beating up Sue, that acting guy and whoever you mind have.."<br>"I beat him." Sara replied "So what?"  
>"Do you beat your coworkers for being complete idiots?"<br>"Okay, got your point there.." Sara replied "I don't beat up, he just go on my nerves!"  
>"Yet Sue Sylvester still walks around without being beat senseless.." Carl replied "Right?"<p>

"Well, Shelby did that.." Sara replied "No need to do that! Right? And you hit him in the face too, mister 'I'm such a nice dentist', right?"  
>"Right?" he smiled "But I'm not a good Broadway writer.."<br>"I am good Broadway writer.." Sara replied "I am a good writer!"  
>"Right!"<p>

"So who's Buffy?" Carl turned to her "Rachel Berry?"  
>"Surprisingly no!" Sara replied "I expected her to audition at least, but I guess there was no part she really did like. I have Quinn.."<br>"Was she the only one?" Carl turned to her.  
>"No, but she was the best.." Sara replied "and most likely to play Buffy.."<br>"And you're going for Glinda?" Carl rolled his eyes. "You're not as funny as Glinda is, you're a real Elphaba!"  
>"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Sara turned to him. "I'm not funny.."<br>"You are rather unfunny.." Carl replied "I'm sorry, it's not like you can help it. You are not friends funny. I mean you are more.."  
>"Real funny!" Sara smiled at Carl "So? Shelby's playing Elphaba, I'm playing Glinda. Get over it!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Bethie!" Puck pulled Quinn and Beth closer. Beth was already asleep, but Quinn was nowhere near asleep. She turned to Puck.<br>"I bet we could take her.." Puck replied "We hit for Mexico. There's no way Shelby would find us.."  
>"I wouldn't want to hurt her.." Quinn sat up. "We have Beth, but what would we do? We would run from the law? Find a job, without an education. Beth would be the one to suffer, we can't take care of her. We haven't even graduated. And I, Shelby is the one that's been taking care of me. I can see Beth every moment of the day, she's going to New York with us. I'm going with Rachel, Shelby is Beth's mom. I'm her mom too, but why would I steal Beth. To pull her away from Shelby. Rachel was pulled away from her. She suffered enough."<br>"I'm sorry Quinn.." Puck replied "It's just seeing us like this, knowing that she's ours. I just want a life together. With Beth, she's ours."  
>"She is ours.." Quinn repeated "But she's also Shelby's baby, Rachel's little sister. We are a very unusual family, the best I had."<p>

"Yeah, I have a new client in my pool cleaning business.." Puck replied "I'm sure she got it for me.."  
>"Well.." Quinn replied "Where are you going to college?"<br>"I thought about going to college.." Puck replied "Business school, I send my application to a school in New York. I always knew you wanted to attend NYU. And I applied to a school there too.."  
>"That's great Puck!" Quinn kissed his forehead. "But I thought you didn't like school.."<p>

"Well, I thought about something.." Puck replied "If I attend business school, I'll learn about what it's like to start a business, you have to admit. It'd be stupid to just travel to LA for a pool cleaning business. There are more pools, but there's more completion. As a new comer, I would have to keep my prices low to even get clients. Then I would have to get a second job, just to pay the bills. I would be poor before I know. It's a stupid idea."  
>"That it is." Quinn replied "You can make money with it now, but like you said. Your mom pays for your bills, someday you'll have to pay that yourself. Don't forget about rent, your parents can only cover you for so long."<br>"And I have enough money saved up for school.." Puck replied "My parents would help me off course. And I could be with you and Beth.."

"Good evening.." Shelby walked in the apartment. "She's asleep?"  
>"Yes…" Quinn replied "So, where's Rachel?"<br>"She's right behind me.." Shelby replied "So how was your night Quinn? Noah?"  
>"We're talking about School.." Quinn replied "If we get in, Puck and I will head to New York."<br>"You know, you can always live with us.." Shelby replied "You too Noah, if our place is big enough."  
>"Thanks miss C!" Noah replied<p>

"Are you guys hungry?" Shelby smiled "Since Rachel brought some vegan pasta."  
>"I'm always hungry.." Puck stood up. He had Beth in his arms. "But I'll bring her to her room first."<br>"I'll show you Puck.." Quinn smiled "Please keep some pasta for me.."  
>"Here's Rachel and the pasta!" Rachel opened the door. "I can't believe that Finn's parents forgot I was a vegan!"<p>

"Well, at least we have pasta!" Shelby smiled.  
>"Hello, Rache.." Puck stepped towards her. "Boy or girl?"<br>"It's one.." Rachel replied "Thank god."  
>"I guess we're happy that you're not born in the family Schuester.." Shelby replied "Apparently Sara's father was part of a twin, so was her mother."<br>"Well, .." Rachel replied "I for one hope it's a girl named: Glinda!"  
>"NO!" All of them replied<p>

* * *

><p>"So?" Shelby stepped next to Rachel. "Are you okay, Rache? "<br>"I'm fine.." Rachel replied "I mean Finn's parents aren't going to get mad, I mean they went through the same thing when Quinn got pregnant, I'm not talking about the whole PuckFinnQuinn baby drama, I'm not getting myself in that kind of baby drama.."  
>"Right.." Shelby replied "I'm glad you're not!" Shelby smiled "I would lose my mind if you did! I mean I'm not ready for that kind of drama.."<br>"Guys!" Finn stepped outside. "What are you guys waiting for?"  
>"You said five minutes ago to wait." Rachel smiled "That you would come and get us, an then we could come up here. So, what happened to that?"<br>"Forget it!" Finn replied "Nerves I guess.."  
>"Now let's get this over with!" Shelby rolled her eyes. "Did you tell your parents yet?"<p>

"About Rache.." Finn nodded  
>"What did they say Finn?" It was again Shelby who was talking, she was the only one who seemed to know what to say. Even in a situation like this.<br>"Not much.." Finn replied "Bad memories about Quinn are coming back, but I told them that this one is mine! Mom talked about how that we're going to figure it out."  
>"Okay, let's join them.." Shelby stepped on, pulling Rachel in the room. "Okay.."<p>

"You must be.." Finns mother Carole Hudson turned to Kurt's father Burt, they shared a look. They turned to Shelby, and looked at her in confusion. "I'm sorry, we believed Rachel had two fathers."  
>"She has.." Shelby replied "I'm her mom."<br>"Aren't you Shelby Carcoran?" Burt reacted "The leader of the Trouble tones?"  
>"I am that too.." Shelby replied "I mean I used to be, before the groups became one again."<br>"oh, nice to meet you.." Carole replied "Rachel and you are just identical. Don't you think Burt?"  
>"Yeah, well we like Rachel.." Burt replied "And we as Finn's parents want to help Rachel with this pregnancy. Paying for bills, anything."<br>"That's taken care of.." Shelby replied "I'm paying for everything."  
>"Well, we want to pay our share.." Carole replied "He's my son after all, it's our responsibility too."<p>

"It's not necessary.." Shelby replied "I'm perfectly fine paying the bills."  
>"What about the baby?" Burt replied "How are the two of them going to raise it?"<br>"Me and Rachel are going to move to New York for NYADA.." Shelby replied "I will help Rachel raise the baby, so she can still go to High school."  
>"We have every intention of letting Finn be part of her life!" Rachel replied<br>"How are you exactly going to do that?" Burt spoke "Since you'll be talking about weekends? Or will it be a day a year.."  
>"Well, that depends." Shelby replied "We could come up with something for both of them, but we can't let it destroy Finn and Rachels studies. I heard that Finn is getting a scholarship in a New York sport school or something. He could come over all the time."<br>"What about custody?" Carole replied "Are they going to share or will one of them.."  
>"I don't know how to solve that.." Rachel replied "I would share, but I don't know how that will work out. I mean it could end up.."<p>

"Shared custody is the smartest.." Shelby replied  
>"Right.." Finn replied "I won't mind handing custody over to Rachel, as long as I get to see the baby."<br>"What about adoption?" Burt replied "both of them are still so young, I think it's better to give the baby so someone who really wants it. Rachel, you.."  
>"Okay, Rachel has not mentioned adoption.." Shelby replied "And I know how hard it is to give up a baby, so I'm not going to ask her. I'm not even mentioning it, Rachel wants to keep this baby. We're going to do anything so she could have everything."<br>"Shelby, I think we need to be honest with ourselves.." Burt replied "No one has ever had a baby at her age, and actually made a success out of their lives, this could end up bad for both Rachel and Finn. I think we should see that.."  
>"What about miss D?" Finn replied "She was younger then Rachel was, and she made it work. Couldn't it work?"<br>"Finn, miss D was one person.." Burt replied "Who had a lot of help.."

"Sara had no help what so ever.." Shelby replied "Rachel will have help, she'll have what Sara never did. With a dream you can make it.."  
>"You're an idealist." Burt replied "Worst case scenario, you don't take care of her. You just let her go, and then she is on her own."<br>"Your worst case scenario is irrelevant.." Shelby replied "I'm sticking with her. I'm going to help her, Rachel will reach her dreams."

"I'm not giving my baby away.." Rachel replied "I'm not Quinn, I just really don't want to give this baby up. It's something I feel.."  
>"Well, you thought about it.." Burt replied "You have a really caring mother, I don't see how this could go wrong. I'm glad you thought this true!"<br>"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Carol said in a happy voice. "I know but I am!"  
>"You should be happy.." Shelby replied "It's something happy, the only thing that is sad is the planning. But we'll help our kids solve this.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Dad.." Will stepped inside the room. "Where's mom?"<br>"She went out." Wills father replied "Law school is going really well, I'm not the youngest in my class off course. I'm happy that I followed my dream. And you have, with Emma. I think you should convince her about talking to your mom, she thinks Emma's being rude. I mean not willing to talk about the marriage and stuff.."  
>"I talked to Emma about that.." Will replied "She told that she wouldn't talk to you, she's good friend with Sara. You see.."<p>

"Sara.." his father's eyes changed "You know, your sister is convincing her to hate us. I'm not sure what we ever did wrong with your sister. There was no handling with her. She was difficult. You remember how she was as a teenager. Anyone would do what we did."  
>"Sara was not difficult as a teenager.." Will replied "You're making that up! You're making all of it up! Or did you forget dad? Sure as hell mom forget, that she even existed. She has every right to be mad with you! To be furious with you! You are a bad father, you let her jump!"<br>"Will, are you.." David his father replied "I'm sure that.."  
>"You didn't think she was going to do it!" Will replied "You were too busy to even care! You didn't care about anything, not anything that had to do with Sara! She was! She was my sister! I was 11! I should be mad with you, but I'm not. But Sara has every right, you were never parents to her!"<br>"Will.." David turned to him.  
>"I thought you would see your mistakes.." Will turned to him. "I hoped you would make things up with her. Talk to her. "<p>

"I'll find her.." with that David turned out of Will's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Sara, open up this door!" Sara stepped towards the door opening it. It was David, her father. David Schuester, Sara looked down.<br>"What are you doing here?" Sara looked up. "I'm surprised you know where I live after all. I was under the impression that you believed Will was your only child.."  
>"Sara, why are you bad mouthing us with Emma?" David spoke "After all,.."<br>"Oh that's what this about…" Sara stepped in the kitchen. "Julie, are you in there?"

"You have no right what so ever to do this.." David followed her grabbing her arm. "You are going to tell to Emma, what kind of parents we were.."  
>"Oh yeah, like I remember.." Sara turned to him. "Parents that let their 5 year old child jump to her death. I never did anything to you, what makes you hate me this much?"<br>"That was an accident.." David replied  
>"Accident my ass!" Sara replied "What about all the other times I needed you. There were so many times that I needed you, but you wouldn't even give me help. You just let them hate me!"<br>"Sara!" David pulled her arm.

"Let go off me!" Sara yelled  
>"Mommy, can I get some new paper.." The little girl smiled "Who are you?"<br>"I'm your grandfather.." David smiled to the little girl. "And you are.."  
>"Julie Anne.." She smiled at him.<p>

"Stay away from her!" Sara pulled her behind her. "Jules, go to your room. GO!"  
>"She looks like you.." David replied while watching Julie. "Accept the hair, she looks like Carl. I remember Carl."<br>"No, you don't.." Sara replied "Can you leave?"  
>"I never meant to harm you Sara.." David replied "I never thought you would.."<p>

"You never thought I needed someone.." Sara replied "I made my share of mistakes, I spent my life trying to make up to them. Whenever I needed help, I needed to solve it myself. I was just a kids, what did I ever do to you? Why was I such a shame? Why?"  
>"I can't tell.." David replied<br>"Yes you can.." Sara yelled "But you don't want to! You have no idea how to be a decent person, or anything near decent."

"Sara!'" David replied  
>"Get out!" Sara yelled . "There's the door, get out before I throw you out! You never gave a damn about me, why would you start now! Yeah, because Will told you to. And Will was told by Emma. It's not my fault that Emma doesn't like you, that's something you.."<br>"It's because your stories little lady!" he yelled "Those stories! You had no right!"  
>"I had no right telling the truth?" Sara yelled "Get out right now! I will throw you out, don't think I won't do it. I'm not a sweet girl anymore. I'm just that.."<br>"Can I take the floor for five minutes." He stared at Sara.

"Oh my God!" Sara rolled her eyes. "You sound like a lawyer."  
>"I saw every part of the DS.." David replied "Maybe even twice, I even tried to take your mother. But she wouldn't go. I saw you in Rent 5 times, 4 times in wicked. I went to your debut. I tried to make things up with you, but never did it work. I wanted.."<br>"You're trying to.." Sara replied "You're.."  
>"5 minutes Sara!" David replied "I had a hard time dealing with you. You left us, at 15. It was only then I realized I just lost my only daughter, I could have helped you. So I called my brother, your uncle that you were coming there. And that he should take you in, make sure you were fine. And when you got there, I knew you were safe. But I was a bad person, I didn't try to help you. I just, I was a big coward. So, yeah, you can blame me for that.."<br>"That's not an excuse.." Sara replied "I don't think you'll find a better one."

"I'll go.." David replied  
>"I think you better leave us alone." Sara replied "You screwed up my life, you don't have to do it to Julie. Goodbye.."<br>"Sara.." he turned to her.  
>"I'll tell Emma not to hate you.." Sara closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Shelby turned to her. "You're distracted.."<br>"I am, don't mind me.." Sara turned away. "It's my.."  
>"Your father?" Shelby turned to her. "Did he come over?"<br>"I don't know how to say what that was.." Sara replied "I'm not really ready to.. I don't know.."  
>"Will talked to him.." Shelby replied "About Emma or something?"<br>"Well, yes." Sara replied "I think that's why he wanted to get this over with. I think he talks to me, so Emma would talk to them. I think that's the thing.. "  
>"Well, Emma's right for not talking to him." Shelby replied "So are you! What did he say? "<br>"He came to my Broadway shows.." Sara replied "But he never came to talk to me. Oh my god, I feel like I'm in some bad movie version of my life!"  
>"You know what they say.." Shelby smiled "Life's a show!"<br>"True.." Sara replied "But the drama should have been kept to a minimum."

"True.." Shelby replied  
>"What do I do about the marriage thing?" Sara replied "Carl wants me to change my name to Howell,. I think I want to keep my name!"<br>"Sweetie, your maiden name is Schuester.." Shelby replied "You have to understand the message you're giving him. You're keeping your ex's last name. You don't want to take his. I get it, your famous as Sara Daniels, but that doesn't mean you can't change your real name. It could be a stage name. But keeping your ex's name is just the wrong thing to do. Sara Howell isn't that bad?"  
>"Yeah, I could do that.." Sara replied "Maybe.."<br>"He doesn't want you to change your name on professional level.." Shelby replied "You can still be Sara Daniels on Broadway. You just need to.."  
>"I know.." Sara replied "How's Rachel?"<p>

"She's okay." Shelby replied "As good as you expect. She's not going to take it easy, but can you blame her? "  
>"No.." Sara replied "And is she auditioning?"<br>"For the other three things yes." Shelby replied "Will Kurt be there?"  
>"Casting people without the writer is like…" Sara raised an eyebrow "Casting someone blind.."<br>"True.." Shelby replied "It surprises me that you were always part of the casting process, I know many writers who don't get that chance."  
>"I didn't with my first musical.." Sara replied "And that was not my first DS…"<br>"Right.."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay Tina?" Mercedes turned to Tina "You look pale."<br>"I am pale.." Tina replied "I'm sorry, I just get cranky. I think I screwed my audition as Tara."  
>"I went for a random demon.." Mercedes replied "None of the characters were parts that needed amazing singing. And Buffy was not my kind of tea.."<br>"I went for Tara too.." Santana smiled.

"I went for the bunny woman.." Brittany replied "I would like to sing the Bunny song, would rock that song. So rock that song.."  
>"Who tried out for Buffy?" Tina turned to her.<br>"Quinn.." Santana replied "Rachel, maybe.."  
>"I went out for Willow.." Sugar replied "She's like awesome."<br>"She's the dork." Santana replied  
>"She was in the first season.." Brittany replied "I heard Blaine tried out for the red demon, so did Mike…"<br>"And Julie Anne is playing Dawn.." Tina replied "Since Dawn is really much younger then Buffy and the kids. I mean understandable. Auditioning would be stupid."  
>"I agree.." Santana smiled<p>

"Don't you and the peanut talk to each other?" Mercedes turned to Santana.  
>"We're friends on Facebook." Santana replied "And that's what kind of friends we are.."<br>"Right.."  
>"Hey.." Rachel sat down next to Tina.<p>

"Hello, Berry.." Santana replied "How did it go with Shamu's parents?"  
>"If you're talking about Finn, it went well." Rachel replied "I was happy that Shelby was there. So I didn't have to be alone after.."<br>"You are lucky.." Mercedes replied "Miss C is really nice.."  
>"So did she meet that boy toy again?" Santana replied "J.."<br>"Jayden.." Rachel replied "He called yes."

"So are they going on another date?" Quinn sat down.  
>"I think they are.." Rachel smiled "I'm really happy for her. I mean she disserves a nice guy for once, one that is not mister Schuester.."<br>"Wow.." Mercedes replied "When did those two happen?"  
>"Mom told me she made out with him.." Rachel smiled<br>"Now that's awkward!" Tina replied "Imagine if they worked out!"

"Nah, Will and Emma are destiny." Quinn replied "Beside Jayden is cute, he almost looks like McDreamy. I mean he could play his brother.."  
>"That if his unknown sister went through a sex change.." Tina replied "Are they related?"<br>"Mom said no.." Rachel smiled "But they have to be right?"  
>"Well, let's call Patrick Dempsey.." Mercedes replied "Oh yeah, I don't have his phone number."<br>"Well, I could.." Quinn laughed "Okay, this is funny."

* * *

><p>"Emma.." Sara stepped next to her.<br>"You know my parents are racist." Emma replied "I thought we were the same, but yours are worst. And I won't.."  
>"Just meet them.." Sara replied "Don't let mom hate you."<br>"So, you're protecting the parents that let you jump of the roof?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "Will told me, I don't get why he's taking this lightly. You shouldn't either.."

"Okay, just talk to him." Sara replied "He mind just leave me alone!"  
>"Is that really want you want?" Emma turned to her. "I think you just want them to tell you that they love you, that they think you're amazing. Good job!"<br>"No, not that girl.." Sara smiled  
>"Off course you are!" Emma replied<p>

"You don't know me!" Sara yelled  
>"True, why don't you go play best friends with Shelby." Emma replied "You have more in common anyway. You both have a kid, while I haven't even! So,.."<br>"Emma.." Sara replied "I'm sorry, my father just came over last night. And he called the roof incident, and accident. I'm sorry, I'm frustrated. Not with you!"  
>"Need a hug?" Emma took her in her arms. "You know, I always wanted a little sister. Will never told me about you, I always wondered why. Now I know, you are the perfect sister. He didn't want to share. If you want it, I'll talk to your parents.."<br>"Please.." Sara stared at her.  
>"Okay.." Emma replied "But I won't like it!"<p>

"Good.." Sara smiled  
>"I kind of wish I were just as pretty as you.." Emma replied "If I were, my parents would hate me. The whole being blond thing.."<br>"What's wrong with red?" Sara smiled "I had red hair in the past, colored it. Didn't fit me."  
>"So are you going to be my maid of honor?" Emma smiled "You never answered."<br>"Well, .." Sara smiled "I think I'll be Will's best woman. He's my brother Emma, there are many people you could ask. Shelby is available."  
>"Shelby and you are friends.." Emma replied "Me not so much, she kind of scares me."<p>

"She's not that bad.." Sara replied  
>"Well, you two have some special band." Emma replied "And she gives me this looks, almost like I.."<br>"She always has that look on her face.." Sara replied "Why don't we hang out? All three of us? I mean you should get to know Shelby.."  
>"I'll take you up on that…" Emma smiled<p>

"Good, I feel like seeing the hunger games in a month.." Sara replied "What do you think?"  
>"A movie about diet?" Emma shook her head.<br>"It's about teenagers fighting until the dead.." Sara replied "I came across the book, my daughter was reading it. So I pre-read it to make sure. And she still hasn't found the book back, I don't think it's appropriate for 12 year olds."  
>"Right.." Sara smiled<br>"Hello my friends.." Shelby sat down right next to them.

"See, she said friends.." Sara smiled "As in plural. As in you're one too!"  
>"Well, that's clear.." Shelby replied "Emma here is the only one that doesn't call me cash whore. And that deserves something. That and you always make coffee for me.."<br>"I do that.." Emma smiled  
>"Are you okay?" Shelby stared at Sara. "You look really pale.."<p>

"Morning sickness, father issues, musical.." Sara replied "And I feel so tired."  
>"You go home." Shelby replied "Me and Kurt can handle the auditions by ourselves. You have to take care of yourself, and that baby. You've been working way too much."<br>"Yeah.." Emma replied "You have to take care your baby.."  
>"I'll drive you home.." Shelby replied<br>"Okay, why are you guys this worried?" Sara rolled her eyes "I'm fine!"

"Okay, and the hills are alive with the sound of music.." Emma replied "Why is she always being this difficult?"  
>"Why don't you directly talk to me!" Sara smiled "After all, I am the one you are talking about!"<br>"okay.." Shelby turned to Sara. "You're going home!"

"I don't really want.." Sara replied  
>"You are going home!" Shelby replied "Or I'm hitting you in the face, and then I drag you home."<br>"For some reason you sound like Santana!" Sara replied "It doesn't suit you.."  
>"Right…" Shelby stood up. "Follow me!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you're play totally needs unicorns…" Brittany replied<br>"It's about surviving in New York.." Kurt raised his eyebrow "How are unicorns relevant? Unless they get high.."  
>"I've learned on thing.." Brittany replied "Unicorns are always relevant. They should be in your play, it would make it more magical."<br>"Brittany, it's about going to art school.." Kurt replied "And getting in to art school.."

"Well, yeah.." Kurt replied  
>"Well, you should get unicorns." Brittany replied "They out rock anything."<br>"Why don't you talk to miss D about the presence.." Kurt replied "I bet she'll put them in her play."  
>"Riiiiigghhht…." Brittany replied<br>"What are you guys even talking about?" Rachel sat down. "Kurt, you've got to help me. Glinda is not a bad name right?"  
>"It's a character in the wizard of Oz and Wicked.." Kurt replied "I do love her character, but you can't name herhim after it. Especially if it's a boy.."  
>"Yeah, totally.." Brittany replied "You should call it unicorn"<p>

"What are you talking about Kurt?" Rachel turned to her. "I like Wicked.."  
>"Yeah, and I like chips.." Kurt replied "It's that I won't call my child Chips. Or.."<br>"You could call it Chip.." Brittany replied "Most of those guys are really sexy!"  
>"Chip is not going to be the name of this baby.." Rachel touched her stomach. "Why not call her Elphaba? It's a beautiful name."<br>"Why not call her Shelby?" Brittany replied "Shelby would love it.."

"You can't call your baby after a living family member.." Rachel replied "It's against Jewish ways."  
>"Why?" Brittany replied "It doesn't make sense what so ever!"<br>"Well, it's because they believe when dead comes, they shouldn't mistake the father for the son." Rachel replied "Or any of that, I mean dead.."  
>"Well, then middle name her Shelby.." Brittany replied "I'm still the godmother. I'm going to buy this kid a horse, then I'm going to put a horn on it. Unicorn."<br>"Right.." Rachel smiled  
>"You should give your baby a really special name.." Kurt replied "I know Elphaba is special too, but you calling her after Elphaba is because you like Wicked. You are not a fan of the name.."<br>"True.." Rachel nodded

"So Brittany?" Kurt turned to her. "Where are you going to school?"  
>"I applied to Julliard." Brittany replied "I'm like a killer dancer. I could make it, I know that it's not really a big shot, I applied to other dancing schools. My newest idea is, 'so you think you can dance', they're auditioning this summer. If I didn't get in, I'm going there."<br>"Good idea, Brit.." Kurt smiled  
>"Yes.." Rachel smiled "I think you could get in. Did you get a recommendation letter from miss D.."<br>"Yes, I did." Brittany smiled "That and my dancing teacher, I added a tape off me dancing. But they're only taking the best. I just hope I'm with them.."  
>"I hope so too.." Kurt replied "Good luck Brittany.."<p>

"I haven't told Santana.." Brittany replied "I would like that you don't either. I just hate when she gets all worried, she thinks I need help crossing the streets. And sometimes it's fun to have her care so much, I just don't want her to mention this every waking hour of the day. I only mention it when I get in."  
>"It's so weird.." Kurt replied "Next year, we won't be able to compete at Sectionals, regionals or Nationals. I can't believe that I won't be here.."<br>"Yeah right.." Rachel replied "And I'll have a child.."

* * *

><p>"Need anything more?" Shelby sat down next to Sara on her bed. "You don't have a fever. That's good? Need any tea? "<br>"No, you did enough Shelby." Sara replied "You can go back to school, if you want to. I promise I won't get up."  
>"Well, you better not.." Shelby replied "I called Carl!"<br>"Oh, rat me out much.." Sara replied "Beside his office hours run until 5, so he won't be here soon."

"Damn it!" Shelby replied "You're way to smart, did I say smart? I mean stupid. You stay in this bed, and if you get out.."  
>"Are you going to send a babysit?" Sara rolled her eyes.<br>"Well, I can stay.." Shelby sat down. "Or I'll call Emma.."  
>"Okay, can you give me my laptop?" Sara turned to her. " I need to work on something.."<br>"No working.." Shelby replied  
>"Oh you're just another ray of sunshine." Sara rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be heading back?"<br>"Not until I know you won't live this room.." Shelby raised her eyebrow.

"But I need to get the twins from daycare, Julie Anne from school, I need to cook. Write a new scene for the DS. And so much more.." Sara smiled  
>"1, Carl can get them." Shelby smiled "2, I'll start the cooking. 3, You can write the DS tomorrow. There's no hurry.."<br>"I don't think the many fans won't agree with you on that.." Sara replied "So give me my laptop!"  
>"Why don't I write it?" Shelby paused "Leyla kissed Snape, the end."<br>"Where is the fun in that?" Sara smiled at her.

"Cause you need some mayor smootching." Shelby replied "I can't believe I just said that. But you do, you're all violence all the time, but you need a nice simple kiss scene. In the present that is.."  
>"I had a.." Sara smiled "Never mind."<br>"All those kissing is in the past!" Shelby replied "But them back together, make him the knight with a dark and twisty past. Who likes playing poker with Voldemort."  
>"But.." Sara turned to her.<br>"You need light before you head in the darkness.." Shelby replied "And you need some serious basic trust between the two of them. If you don't have this, you'll lose the story. "  
>"So let me write your kissing scene?" Sara reached for the laptop.<br>"You're going to write my kissing scene?" Shelby replied "You are going to les Sneyla kiss?"  
>"Why does everyone refer to them as Sneyla?" Sara rolled her eyes. "I mean what's wrong with Leyviena McGongall Severus Snape.."  
>"It's too damn long!" Shelby replied "So tomorrow auditions wicked.."<p>

"I know.." Sara replied "I'm ready."  
>"You're always ready!" Shelby smiled "At least we don't have to beat each other this time. It would be way too much."<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany stepped on the wood. Her feet glided over the smooth floor. She turned for just a second, staring to the other side.<br>"When where you going to mention that you applied to Julliard?" Santana entered the room. "I know you Brittany."  
>"You went through my locker?" Brittany turned to her. "Why Santana?"<p>

"I didn't go through your locker.." Santana replied "Remember that you were at my house last night, and you forgot your bag. It was in there Brittany.."  
>"Why are you acting this way, Santana?" Brittany replied "Do you mind?"<br>"I thought we were going to Harvard!" Santana replied "Together.."  
>"One Santana I'm not smart enough to go to Harvard." Brittany replied "Beside I'm not in to studying. I love dancing, and I want to be better at it. So I applied to Julliard.."<br>"But we won't be together.." Santana replied "I'll be like miles away.."  
>"Harvard is just not my cup of tea.." Brittany replied "You're the one that told me to follow my dreams, not yours!"<br>"Well, don't you need me?" Santana turned to her "I mean what.."

"We'll still see each other Santana.." Brittany replied  
>"I'm just sad that you didn't tell me.." Santana replied "Why wouldn't you tell me? "<br>"I wouldn't hear the end off it.." Brittany replied "How it's not smart to reach a dream, dancing. That no one can make money with dancing, or not a lot of people. That I won't make it. I don't need to hear your doubts. I have talent, and I will make it!"  
>"You can still not make it.." Santana replied "It's called reality. You have talent, yes. But you won't be the first one that ended homeless that way. Dreams are just that.. dreams.."<br>"But Miss D.."

"She's the exception.." Santana replied "She's one in a million.."  
>"I know.." Brittany replied "but I could be on in a million, I could be the one. I mean what if it's me. I should try, and if I don't make it. I could still become a cheerleading coach. Or anything that has to do with dancing, I could teach dance classes. Teach at Julliard. I could be anyone, but I need to reach for my dream. Your dream is Harvard or be famous. You have to do that, but I'm reaching for mine.."<br>"Brittany, that will mean that.." Santana paused "I can't live without you."  
>"But you can't live your dream with me.." Brittany took a step back. "I could ask you to come with me, to Julliard. But that would be selfish. If you go to school here, I'll be happy. We have dreams, we mind not make it."<br>"I love you Brittany." Santana replied  
>"Yeah, and if you really love me." Brittany turned to her. "You'll reach your dream, I'll reach mine. And when all of this is over we can see where we are.."<br>"What if I.." Santana turned to her.  
>"If you meet someone else along the way.." Brittany replied "Things like that happen, I guess I'll always be your first lost. I guess that's all I can ask for.."<br>"You won't be my first love.." Santana replied "You'll be the only one, I'll never let go of you. We're meant to be Brittany. And college can't change that."

"Then we'll be together.." Brittany replied "Anything that should happen, will happen."  
>"How am I going to deal with not seeing you?" Santana replied "I see you every day, I thought we would get married. Then you would get pregnant, since I don't want to lose my figure. We would get Blaine's sperm, since there's no way that he'll put the moves on you. And she would be born in 2014. And I'll be a lawyer, you would be a stay at home mom. And I would be soft to our child, and you would be the tuff one. No one would believe that, since no one can see you yell."<br>"We can still have that.." Brittany replied "But just think I'll be a dancer.."  
>"NYU is a good school too.." Santana replied "There's NYU law school. I could go there.."<br>"It's like the fourth best school.." Brittany replied "Harvard is the best, if you get in you can't let go of the chance. You'll make it! I believe in you Santana!"  
>"I applied to almost all law schools.." Santana replied "If you get in Julliard, I could.."<br>"Again.." Brittany replied "I don't want you to give up your dream."  
>"Well, you are my dream too.." Santana replied '"I can't give up on you. Why do you want me to? If I can come to New York, then we can be together. You'll be off dancing, while I do law. You're Maureen, I'm Joanne."<br>"I'm not an actor.." Brittany smiled "So does that mean you'll audition for Joanne?"

"Mimi.." Santana smiled "She's like the biggest female part, and she can be sexy. That spells me. What part are you trying out for?"  
>"Some random background dancer.." Brittany replied "I'm trying out for the dancer in Kurts play. She kind off sounds and acts like me."<br>"Well, I think he'll make it as a writer.." Santana replied

* * *

><p>"So I made pasta.." Shelby stepped in the room. "You aren't working right?"<br>"No.." Sara rolled her eyes "You put my computer in the closet, and then locked the door. I don't understand why I can't work.."  
>"Because you're a bit sick.." Shelby replied "You have to take care of yourself.."<br>"Don't you have to go?" Sara stared at her watch. "The auditions are starting in an hour."

"I have to wait for someone, she'll be here in no time." Shelby replied "So what are you plans for internationals?"  
>"Internationals?" Sara turned to Shelby "We haven't even survived Regionals and Nationals. What makes you say we'll win against Vocal Adrenaline."<br>"You forgot that I coached those guys.." Shelby replied "I know Dustin's style, he chooses the strongest performer. We attack as a group, a group with soul. You and I can beat them.."  
>"Nationals is in London in August.." Sara replied "Chances are that I won't be able to go with you. You can't travel passed your third trimester. So I won't be there.."<br>"Rachel will have a baby by then.." Shelby replied "She keeps saying she wants to call her after a musical character. She hasn't found a name that will work for the baby.."  
>"Who will pick the parts?" Shelby replied "I mean you and I can't.."<br>"I think the kids will tell us who's the best for the part.." Sara replied "It's reversed casting.."

There was a knock at the door. Slowly Shelby left the room, she returned followed by Emma. Emma had a soft smile on her face, one she always had. Sara waved at her for a moment.  
>"I don't need a babysitter…" Sara smiled<br>"Leaving a twelve year old alone at home.." Shelby smiled "Is safer then leaving a sick Sara alone."  
>"Well, we have some fun planned.." Emma replied "I went to the video store and got a copy off 'Gone with the wind' and 'Heathers'. Good?"<br>"Save some pop-corn for me.." Shelby stared at Emma "Make sure that she doesn't leave the bed, so you'll be okay tomorrow. See you."  
>"You'll get this Shelby.." Sara smiled at her.<p>

"Try.." Shelby stepped out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, miss D was sick so it's only me giving you advice." Shelby sat down. "Know that you have the last call on the casting list, what I'm saying are just subjections."<br>"She's fine right?" Kurt turned to her "Miss D?"  
>"She's fine.." Shelby replied "She was pale, so I ordered her to go home. You're okay with me alone?"<br>"Yeah.." Kurt replied "I was just hoping she would give me some support."  
>"Well I'll give you the support.." Shelby replied "I'm great at it, you can ask Rachel.."<p>

"So, your audition is tomorrow." Kurt replied "I'm kind off sorry that we won't see clash of the titans. You and Sara would have gone for Elphaba.."  
>"Well, we want a good musical right.." Shelby smiled<br>"First.." Kurt replied

"I am Brittany S. Pierce.." Brittany smiled "Auditioning for the part "Macy, the hyper and creative dancer. I will perform a part of the script and then I'll dance for you."  
>"Okay, Brittany.." Kurt replied "You can take it away.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Julie jumped on the bed. "What are you doing?"<br>"Getting the perfect kick ass idea for Nationals." Sara smiled  
>"You're not doing anything." Emma smiled<p>

"Emma.." Carl walked inside the room. He was holding Willow, she assumed Aaron was either sleeping or playing inside. "What are you doing here? "  
>"Sara wasn't feeling good.." Emma replied "So.."<br>"You're not feeling good.." Carl ran to the bed, putting Willow next to her. His hand touched her forehead an moved a string of hair out of her face. "The baby is okay right?"  
>"It's just a bit morning sickness.." Sara replied "Never had it, and now I start to feeling a bit weak. So Shelby send me home.."<br>"Remember me to thank her.." Carl replied "You should have called me home. I could have made it here. I'm glad you asked me to get her."  
>"Moma!" Willow got closer to Sara. "Moma!"<br>"She's the cutest.." Emma replied

"Auntie Em.." the girl smiled making her way to Emma's lap. She got in it, and she started to play with her hair. She was wearing a blue jeans dress.  
>"I want one of those.." Emma replied "She's amazingly cute."<br>"I'm going to check on Aaron." Carl stood up. He kissed Willow's hairline. "bye princess.."  
>"Your parents are coming over.." Emma replied "I agreed to talk to him, but I need to be nice to them. I can't be nice to awful people."<br>"You shouldn't dislike them because of me.." Sara replied

* * *

><p>"So a May wedding?" Emma nodded her head.<br>"Sound good.." David replied. "Will your parents be there?"  
>"Well, I haven't .." Emma replied "I still need to send them an invitation. They're not ready yet, so I haven't send them."<p>

"Well, .." Will's mother Debra got up.  
>"How's Sara?" David turned to Emma and Will. "I tried to talk to her, but she was furious. She shut me out. I don't get it.."<br>"I do.." Emma got up. "You can't treat a child that way. You can't do that, she'll never be able to forgive you. You had your chance, you screwed up."  
>"Can I solve this?" David turned to her. "How do I solve this?"<p>

"You can't.." Emma replied "You had your chance, you screwed up. You don't ignore your child, or let your child be ignored."

* * *

><p>"So when will the cast list be up?" Santana replied "Because I did amazing on both musicals, and I'm going to kick ass on the other two.."<br>"You guys!" Rachel replied "We're here for auditions. We can pick the people.."  
>"You are going to pick your mom right?" Santana turned to Rachel.<p>

"Admit, with miss D auditioning for Glinda.." Brittany smiled "There's no one else that's able to play Elphaba like Shelby.."  
>"I have to admit, Brit is right.." Tina replied "Miss D and miss C are the best performers, mister S is going for the wizard."<br>"Sue's playing the Sue of the play.." Quinn replied

"Morrible.." Kurt spoke "Brilliant casting, she's almost as evil."  
>"And some people outside are doing audition." Rachel replied "Even Jayden is auditioning for Boq and Carl will try for Fiyero."<br>"This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel smiled

"Okay, this feels weird." Sara stepped on the stage. "Sara Daniels, trying out for Galinda Upland, also known as Glinda the good. With the song popular."  
>"Oooh.." Kurt smiled "My favorite.."<br>"Miss C.." Finn yelled "Get here on the stage to play Elphaba."  
>"Right there.." Shelby yelled<p>

Sara moved to sit next to Shelby. Sara tried to be as great as possible. She tried to be bubbly. And it seemed to work.

_Whenever I see someone_

_Less fortunate than I_

_(And let's face it - who isn't_

_Less fortunate than I?)_

_My tender heart_

_Tends to start to bleed_

_And when someone needs a makeover_

_I simply have to take over_

_I know I know exactly what they need_

_And even in your case_

_Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face_

_Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed_

_Follow my lead_

_And yes, indeed_

_You will be:_

_Popular!_

"She's amazing!" Rachel replied "Perfect."  
>"She needs to be on a unicorn.." Brittany replied "But she's really great, I love her voice."<br>"You know even April couldn't do a better job.." Quinn replied  
>"That's because she'd be drunk the entire musical.." Kurt replied "That and Shelby wouldn't like her. They look like they would hate each other."<br>"Sara is our choice.." Quinn replied "Only miss Anderson auditions and a couple others."  
>"We have to see everyone." Rachel replied<p>

"Riiight!" Quinn replied "She's the best.."

As the rest of the Glinda's passed by, Rachel started to feel bored. Slowly she smiled at Quinn, when the last one passed them.  
>"Quinn, what do you think about a movie tonight?" Puck replied "I found this movie that Beth mind like, and I thought I would come over.."<br>"Good idea.." Rachel smiled "Me and Shelby are planning to see a movie."  
>"Great.." Puck smiled "Should I get pizza?"<p>

"Good, come around 6?" Quinn smiled

"Shelby Corcoran.." Shelby smiled "This is so weird. Auditioning for Elphaba Throbb, or the wicked witch of the west. I will be singing the song 'No good deed'. And you guys will listen.."  
>"Okay.." Rachel smiled "We're ready."<br>"Rachel, that is your mom." Brittany jumped up. "You're amazing miss C!"  
>"Thank you Brit."<p>

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<em>

Let his flesh not be torn  
>Let his blood leave no stain<br>When they beat him  
>Let him feel no pain<br>Let his bones never break  
>And however they try<br>To destroy him  
>Let him never die:<br>Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen<br>Eleka nahmen nahmen  
>Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:<p>

What good is this chanting?  
>I don't even know what I'm reading!<br>I don't even know what trick I ought to try  
>Fiyero, where are you?<br>Already dead of bleeding.  
>One more disaster I can add to my<br>Generous supply?  
>No good deed goes unpunished<br>No act of charity goes unresented  
>No good deed goes unpunished<br>That's my new creed  
>My road of good intentions<br>Led where such roads always lead  
>No good deed<br>Goes unpunished!

Nessa:  
>Doctor Dillamond:<br>Fiyero:  
>Fiyero!<p>

One question haunts and hurts  
>Too much, too much to mention:<br>Was I really seeking good  
>Or just seeking attention?<br>Is that all good deeds are  
>When looked at with an ice-cold eye?<br>If that's all good deeds are  
>Maybe that's the reason why<p>

No good deed goes unpunished  
>All helpful urges should be circumvented<br>No good deed goes unpunished  
>Sure, I meant well -<br>Well, look at what well-meant did:  
>All right, enough - so be it<br>So be it, then:  
>Let all Oz be agreed<br>I'm wicked through and through  
>Since I can not succeed<br>Fiyero, saving you  
>I promise no good deed<br>Will I attempt to do again  
>Ever again<br>No good deed  
>Will I do again!<p>

"We'll see you later.." Rachel replied "Good job."  
>"I think that's a clear." Quinn replied "I think we have our leads.."<br>"Do you think we can add some crazy kiss to the script.." Puck stared at Sam "Cause that would be super-hot!"  
>"Why.." Kurt turned to Puck "Would you want that?"<p>

"It's in the book.." Puck replied "I'm just trying to stay true to the book."  
>"One Elphaba dies in the book, two, Fiyero is married.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "3, also Fiyero dies. 4, Elphaba gets knocked up. And it was just a peck."<br>"In your mind.." Puck smiled.  
>"Puck!" Quinn pushed him a bit.<p>

* * *

><p>"So Beth's in bed.." Quinn hugged Puck "So, what are you thinking about?"<br>"I'm writing a DS fanfiction. Then I'm going to send it to miss D, saying she should use the make out session.." Puck stared up. "Oh yeah, I'm not Berry!"  
>"Rachel doesn't do that.." Quinn replied "We actually write fiction works off Mr. Schue turned down by every woman in any series. Temperance Brennan was the last one. It's called 'kicking the Schue!' It's fun!"<p>

"Come on.." Puck smile "Let's make out."  
>"Why do you want to make out?" Quinn replied "Aren't we taken it easy?"<br>"Sure.." Puck replied "What do you think of a nice movie.."  
>"Sounds perfect!" Quinn smiled<p>

"I love you,.." Puck whispered.  
>"Are you serious?" Quinn turned around. "You love me?"<br>"Why would I not?" Puck replied "You're perfect Quinn Fabray, never let anyone tell you differently. And it's not because of Beth, I've always been in love with you.."  
>"Always?" Quinn turned to him. "Since when.."<p>

"You remember the first day at McKenley high, when you gave me a look." Puck smiled "I loved you from that instance. I'll always love you."  
>"You're making that up!" Quinn gave him a playful push.<br>"I'm not Quinn.." Puck replied "I didn't respect you enough in the beginning. I never should gave gotten you drunk, I never should have taken advantage.."  
>"We both wanted it.." Quinn replied "And look at Beth, she's a miracle."<br>"Quinn, let me finish.." Puck replied "I should have taken you on a proper date, I should have given you presents. That's why I want to go back to the start, us. We take this from the first date, we start from zero. We do it like that.."  
>"Good.." Quinn smiled<p>

"So.." Puck stepped of the sofa. He walked in the kitchen. Slowly he came back with a whole bunch of flowers. Quinn smiled at him.  
>"Quinn Fabray, will you start this with me again?" Puck stared at her. "This relationship?"<br>"Puck.." Quinn smiled

"So?" Puck smiled "I don't think my heart can handle no.."  
>"Do you have anything else prepared?" Quinn replied "I need some convincing.."<p>

Puck walked to the door. He took his guitar and gave her a smile. Slowly he started to play the guitar. He stared at Quinn, and then he opened his mouth. His voice started to sing the words.

_So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone... When you love someone..._

_It feels so right, so warm and true, I need to know if you feel it too_

_(Aaah-aaah) maybe I'm wrong_

_(Aaah-aaah) won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_(Aaah-aaah) this heart of mine has been hurt before_

_(Aaah-aaah) this time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you_

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh) to come into my life (life)_

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you_

_(Waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting (I've been waiting) for someone new_

_(New) To make me feel alive, ah-ah_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you (waiting for a girl) to come into my life_

_(Aaah-aaah... Aaah-aaah...)_

_You're so good, when we make love it's understood_

_It's more than a touch or a word we say_

_Only in dreams could it be this way_

_When you love someone... Yeah, really love someone..._

_(Aaah-aaah) now I know it's right_

_(Aaah-aaah) from the moment I wake up till deep in the night_

_(Aaah-aaah) there's no where on earth that I'd rather be_

_(Aaah-aaah) than holding you, tenderly_

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you_

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh) To come into my life (life)_

_I've been waiting, for a girl like you_

_(Waiting for a girl) and a love that will survive_

_I've been waiting (I've been waiting) for someone new_

_(New) To make me feel alive, ah-ah_

_Yeah, waiting (waiting) for a girl like you_

_(Waiting for a girl) to come into my life_

_Oooh-oooh, oooh-oooh, I've been waiting_

_Aaah-aaah, (waiting for you) oooh-oooh, oooh_

_(Aaah-aaah) oooh-oooh, I've been waiting_

_(Waiting) I've been waiting, yeah_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you, I've been waiting_

_Won't you come into my life? (Life?) My life?_

_(It's been so long) I've been waiting for a girl like you_

_I've been waiting, (I've been waiting) oh-oh_

"Yes, Puck.." Quinn smiled "I'll go out with you. But you're paying.."  
>"Anything for my Quinn.." Puck smiled "Should I ask Rachel for permission?"<br>"What's it with you and those jokes?" Quinn smiled "Rachel is like a sis to me.."

* * *

><p>"You see I'm back.." Cooper stood next to Sara. "How are you baybee momma?"<br>"Very tempted to beat you senseless." Sara smiled  
>"I must admit that beating up looks hot on you.." Cooper replied "But I bet anything looks hot on you, with that lovely face and those.."<br>"Just shut the hell up!" Sara replied "Right, shut up!"

"Why don't you like me?" Cooper replied "I am a famous actor, you are a famous writer. We could make a power couple in Hollywood. Yet you pick the dentist."  
>"Well, he's handsome." Sara replied "And we have 3 kids, and another one coming."<br>"Kids?" Cooper turned away. "There are nannies.."

"Just leave me alone!" Sara replied  
>"Hey Coope.." Blaine stepped next to Sara. "Miss D.."<br>"I'm biting the dust.." Sara replied "translation. I'm gone!"

"Do you know what's wrong with woman like her?" Cooper turned to her. "I mean I'm am a fox, Idon't get why she doesn't like me?"  
>"They are high school lovers.." Blaine replied "They have a twelve year old, believe me you don't want to get in that. She dumped Mark Daniels.."<br>"Wait a minute?" Cooper turned to her "Producer Mark Daniels?"  
>"Yes, that's the one." Blaine replied "You don't want to get involved with her. So are you dating anyone?"<p>

"So curious brother.." Cooper smiled  
>"Coope, I really need to talk to you.." Blaine stopped "And I don't want us to grow up hating each other. Cause that's going to happen when we grow up."<br>"What do you want to say?" Cooper turned to her.  
>"You make me feel like I'm never good enough." Blaine yelled "You're so frustrating, always talking about what you're doing. Everything you do is great. EVERY SINGLE THING! When I did something good, you came in and you had stolen or something. You would always take attention away from me, and now I have some friends and you come in. You make a fool out of yourselves, for the first time you were not able to be liked. Yet, you always take this. Why can't I ever?"<br>"WHY?" Cooper replied "Why? Because you were to fucking perfect! I would get a B+, and you would get an A+. I would get a roll in a musical, and bam you would get the solo! My whole life I had to make it against you! Our parents were so fucking proud of you. Always, can you be more like Blaine. Why aren't you a good boy like Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! Everywhere I go, they want me to be more like you! You think that's fun. And now people want me in a movie, and for the first time the attention goes to me. I guess I wanted you to feel. And I always let you practice so hard, because I know you could be better."  
>"Cooper, I'm sorry.." Blaine replied "I always walked in your shadow, you did everything that I wanted too. I wanted to be you!"<br>"I wanted to be you brother." Cooper turned to him. "The kids at school gave you crap, and you could have changed who you were. But you never did. Dad didn't like you to be gay. My whole life I wanted to be as brave as you.."

"Why don't you stop the pointing?" Blaine replied "Get rid of all the acting lessons, you could be brilliant without them. You could move from Titanic II to another movie with a great script.."  
>"I hated that script.." Cooper replied "Awful movie, it was the first movie I got, the commercials get boring. But it's where I'm good at."<br>"The pointing gets you turned down.." Blaine replied "You should be natural, capture the emotion. All of the things you feel, act. The biggest part off acting, is reacting."  
>"I have an audition for a movie.." Cooper smiled "Want to help me brother?"<p>

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.."

* * *

><p>Sara stepped in the auditorium. She slowly sat down on the piano. There was no one near. She slowly started to play it. The notes got clear. She stared in front of her.<p>

_Don't know just where I'm going  
>And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming<br>And the air is cold  
>And I'm not the same anymore<br>I've been running in your direction  
>For to long now<br>I've lost my own reflection  
>And I can't look down<br>If you're not there to catch me when I fall._

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
>If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave<p>

All along all I ever wanted, was to be the light  
>When your life was daunting<br>But I can't see mine  
>When I feel as though you're pushing me away<br>Well who's to blame, are we making the right choices  
>Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices<br>As we close the door even though we are so desperate to stay

If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
>If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave<p>

And I might still cry  
>And I might still bleed<br>These thorns in my side  
>This heart on my sleeve<br>And lightening may strike  
>This ground at my feet<br>And I might still crash  
>But I still believe<p>

This is the moment I stand here all alone  
>With everything I have inside, everything I own<br>I might be afraid  
>But it's my turn to be brave<br>If this is the last time before we say goodbye  
>At least it's the first day of the rest of my life<br>I can't be afraid  
>Cause it's my turn to be brave<p>

Someone clapped, she knew it. The hands clapped on each other. And slowly came closer.  
>"You always had talent.." David her father stared at her. "Ever since you were this little girl. 4 years old and your voice was clear. So amazing, I heard people say I should get you singing classes. I never did. You were truly amazing."<br>"Like that helps.." Sara turned around. "You can tell them anything."  
>"I am very proud of you.." David replied "Emma talked to me how kids don't like to be ignored…"<br>"Please don't say that I let you!" Sara yelled "I made mistakes, I never.."

"You screamed, you screamed for attention." David replied "But seeing you, I couldn't see you with that talent. My work kept me busy, you were so.. we should have listened."  
>"Where are you taking this?" Sara stared at him.<br>"I love you.." David replied "I thought you should know that. You are my little girl.."  
>"little girl?" Sara walked off stage. She turned around facing him. "You never took care of me, and now you all of the sudden love me. Why didn't you help me before?"<br>"I wanted you to know.." David replied "How proud I am.."

"What about mom?" Sara turned to him. "Has she come around and decided to love me? Has she? Or does she still think I was not meant to be.."  
>"She loves you.." David replied "Somewhere deep inside. But Will.."<br>"What is it?" Sara turned away.  
>"Your mother didn't want you.." David replied "She would have…"<p>

"I don't need to know how I was unwanted.." Sara replied "I Knew that my entire life, you made me feel it every single day. And I can't forgive.."  
>"Sara, your so called mistakes aren't.." David replied "I made the biggest mistake of my life, and I mind lose my daughter and my son. You, I don't want to lose you!"<br>"You should have thought that before.." Sara replied "You made your bed, now you have to sleep in it. And you won't lose Will, you'll never lose him. You were a good parent to him."  
>"can I meet my granddaughters?" David turned to her "My grandson.."<br>"I can't.." Sara turned to him. "You can tell me sorry as many times as you want. Never will I forgive you Ever!"

David's eyes reflected the desperation with in. He turned around. Slowly heading to the stairs.  
>"If I could turn back time, I would have been the one to get you of that roof.." David turned to him. "I would have gotten that kite. I was a coward. I put you and Will through bad things, how could I do that to my son. How? I know I can't make this up with you, but another chance?"<br>"You've lost them all.." Sara replied "All of them.."

* * *

><p>"You must be pretty excited.." Shelby replied "We both got the leads. I heard that Carl is playing Fiyero and Boq is played by Jayden.."<br>"Wow, Carl must be happy.." Sara smiled "Isn't it awkward that your boyfriend has a crush on me in the musical?"  
>"Hey, I kiss your fiancé.." Shelby replied "That's more awkward. So much more awkward. And officially we aren't dating yet, I mean our second date is in a week. And I'm exciting. When are you dating? When you kissed.."<br>"Something like that.." Sara replied "Okay, when you think you're in a relationship. When you put it on Facebook, I believe."

"I don't have a Facebook profile.." Shelby replied "Hey, when I got on the internet it was myspace. I didn't feel like making it. And now I'm kind of behind on this stuff.."  
>"Well the rent auditions went great.." Sara replied "No surprise there."<br>"Mercedes is amazing for Joanne. And we don't need another singer to do the solo in 'seasons of love'." Sara replied "So, the auditions for the movie are almost there."  
>"Oh.." Shelby replied "Do you mind if I'm there?"<p>

"Off course not.." Sara replied "Jayden will be there, you will love it."  
>"Have I told you that I am going to dinner with Carl's parents.." Sara replied "I hate those people, I have bad experience with parents. Emma's taking care of the twins. Julie Anne is sleeping over at a friend's house."<br>"Good luck.." Shelby smiled "You've had your drama with parents."  
>"Enough.." Sara replied "Let's just hope they're nice.."<br>"I hope so.."

* * *

><p>"Finn.." Rachel stepped towards her. "Can I run a name past you?"<br>"Not if it's a musical name.." Finn turned to her. "Anything else.."  
>"Idina.." Rachel replied "Idina Carole Hudson-Berry, after my great grandmother from my mom's side and your mother. I wanted that name, you don't like it.."<br>"No.." Finn took her hand. "I love that name, it's perfect! It's amazing. Idina, it's a great name for our baby. But what if it's a boy?"

"I know it's a girl.." Rachel replied "Call it a hunch. I know, but if it's a boy, you can name it. But I want Idina as a middle name. Is that good?"  
>"Yes.." Finn replied "You are the best, Rach."<br>"I wish she was here already…" Rachel turned to Finn." What are you going to do next year?"  
>"I have no idea.." Finn replied "I know I want to be with you and the child. I want to be with you and Idina. But I need to know how to take care of you. I think about being a cop, I am searching for a dream. So you and Idina can have the best life.."<br>"Me and Idina will be fine if you're there.." Rachel smiled.

"Kurt.." Finn yelled to Kurt who was passing. "Idina Carole Hudson-Berry."  
>"Wow.." Kurt replied "What?"<br>"Our baby.." Rachel smiled "Idina Carole Hudson-Berry.."  
>"Wow, you know that's a girl." Kurt smiled "How did you find out?"<br>"Rachel is sure it's a girl." Finn replied "She feels it in her toes."

* * *

><p>That afternoon at 1 pm, the glee club was staring at Sara. The week had gone fast, and at 3 o'clock the last audition would be finished. Rachel's hand was laying on her lower stomach. Santana almost looked happy. Finn stared at Rachel and touched her hand.<br>"So do you feel like singing today?" Sara smiled "Anyone an idea?"

"miss D.." Finn smiled "we felt like we need to do a number that has nothing to do with musical. But it's one we love, a number we should do on regionals."  
>"Yeah, we worked hard on it." Rachel smiled<p>

"Bring it on.." Shelby smiled

_Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers  
>Till I talked to your daddy, he say<br>He said "you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin  
>Then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways"<br>I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder  
>Oh, the times I could reminisce<br>'Cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin  
>Only started with a little kiss<br>Like this!_

Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
>And your feet flyin' up in the air<br>Singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
>With your kitty in the middle of the swing<br>Like you didn't care  
>So I took a big chance at the high school dance<br>With a missy who was ready to play  
>Wasn't me she was foolin'<br>'Cause she knew what she was doin'  
>And I knowed love was here to stay<br>When she told me to

Walk this way  
>Just gimme a kiss<br>Like this!

Schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
>Little skirt's climbin' way up the knee<br>There was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
>When I noticed they was lookin' at me<br>I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
>Till the boys told me somethin' I missed<br>Then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
>So I gave her just a little kiss<br>Like this!

Seesaw swingin' with the boys in the school  
>And your feet flyin' up in the air<br>Singin' "hey diddle diddle"  
>With your kitty in the middle of the swing<br>Like you didn't care  
>So I took a big chance at the high school dance<br>With a missy who was ready to play  
>Wasn't me she was foolin'<br>'Cause she knew what she was doin'  
>And I knowed love was here to stay<br>When she told me to  
>When she told me how to walk this way, she told me to<p>

"Amazing!" Will smiled "That could make an amazing song for Regionals. Shelby, Sara, is that song on the list for choices."  
>"It is.." Sara smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm so nervous.." Sara turned to Carl. "You know how your parents hated me before. They are still going to hate me. I don't think Mary and Jack Howell easily forgive."<br>"They will love you.." Carl replied "And they can't say that.."  
>"Carl.." Mary his mother opened the door. "Is this your new girlfriend? She's beautiful."<br>"Yes.." Jack replied

"Darling, you don't have to worry about anything.." Mary pushed her in. "He's not in contact with that ex of his. Not with any of them.."  
>"Mom, .." Carl smiled "This is Sara, I found her again. I'm taking care of my daughter, Julie."<br>"You got back together with her?" Jack turned to him. "HER? The woman that ruined your life? If we hadn't take actions, you wouldn't have made anything of your life. Just like her."  
>"She's a famous Broadway writer.." Carl replied "And I'm going to marry her.."<p>

"You don't have our blessings.." Mary replied "You get out of here! And take her with you!"

The door closed. Sara turned to Carl.  
>"They don't like me?" Sara turned to him. "They don't .."<br>"How do you feel about Vegas?" Carl turned to her.

* * *

><p>PLEASE review, the more review, the happier I get. The longer the chapters :p<p>

-Sara as Glinda: yes or no?  
>-Shelby as Elphaba: yes or no?<br>-Will as the wizard: yes or no?, Sue as Madame Morrible yes or no?, Emma as Nessarose?, Jayden as Boq?, Carl as Fiyero?  
>- Idina Carole Hudson-Berry for the baby: yes or no?<br>-Puck in this chapter: like or dislike?  
>- Sara and her father: forgive him or don't forgive him<br>- Lead Vocal Adreneline: Harmony or Wade?  
>- Shelby this chapter: like or dislike?<br>- Do you have a favorite quote?

I made some kind of small video about Sara's past on Glee's fix you. Who wants to see this? Tell me this in a review.  
>- What do you think should happen in the next chapters?<br>- Who are the best friends Sara/Shelby or Sara/Emma? Or do you prefer them as three friends?  
>- Do you think Sara has a reason to be mad with her parents?<br>- What do you think about Carl's parents?

Thank you to Caroline Idina Fabray for being my most loyal reader, your reviews are awesome. They make it so much easier for me to write, I can't thank you enough. You rock! I hope you liked the bit Quinn and Puck in here, it was what I wanted. I made Puck a romantic. He's still Puck, but I wanted to show a side of him that he hardly shows on the show. And the 'been waiting for a girl like you', how it should have been used.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, _

_A new chapter, and I'm nowhere near taking a hiatus. The only hiatus I'll be taking is like a day. I have a big story coming up, the start of it is in this chapter.  
>Enjoy, and may the odds be ever in your favor.<br>TempeGeller_

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Yes, we can…. Duet!<p>

'Dear Diary..', Sue Sylvester looked up from her little notebook., 'do the words Sara Daniels mean something to you? If they don't, I hate her! She pares around the school, long wavy blond hair, big wedding ring. Everyone can't believe they got married in Vegas, I was surprised that a man can legally marry a teenage slut. But this plans my new plan...'  
>'Down with Sara Daniels, I'll use all means necessary. The new directions will not make it to nationals this year, I'll make sure of it.'<p>

"What's going on with Sue?" Sara turned to Will.  
>"She's bitter ever since she lost.." Will replied "I think she expected more sympathy for her hates towards the arts. I mean can you blame her.."<br>"Well, she's been awfully unhappy alright.." Shelby rolled her eyes

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey cash whore.." Sue smiled at her. "How much do you ask for the little blond with curls? Cause I would like to rent your kid.."  
>"What? "Shelby turned to her. "Can the jokes stop?"<br>"Well, you have to see it my way.." Sue replied "If you rent your kid, you can make more money. It's not like you're on an age to get another child.. _

"She said that?" Sara turned away from Shelby "That's just wrong."  
>"So, here is your Nesarose.." Emma stepped in the room. "Have you heard Carl and Jayden have switched parts. Jayden is now playing Fiyero."<br>"And there goes the awkwardness.." Shelby smiled  
>"You think.." Sara rolled her eyes.<br>"Well, has to be weird for you.." Shelby replied "How is married life treating you?"  
>"Amazing.." Sara replied<p>

"You got married without anyone of your family.." Will turned to her "I had a speech prepared.."  
>"Yeah, and you managed to put everyone to sleep on the first one.." Sara replied "I have no doubt you could do it again."<br>"Congratulations.." Shannon Beiste sat down. "It's all over the papers and the internet. Actually someone tweeded you were married.."  
>"So now you're Sara Howell?" Will turned to her.<p>

"Officially yes." Sara replied "Professionally I keep my name."  
>"You know that it's the national week of duets.." Shelby turned the page of her magazine. "Oh dear god, Sara you married a police officer."<br>"What?" Sara took the book. "Well, rumors.."  
>"Let's not do that album again.." Emma replied "Duets?"<p>

"Why don't you two prepare one?" Shelby turned to Sara and Emma  
>"That would be fun.." Emma smiled "Why don't you help us?"<br>"No.." Shelby smiled "You two can do that by yourself. You'll see.."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he gave that task!" Kurt yelled "As if we don't have enough work. Find out who your family is. Either way your mom's side, or my dad's side.."<br>"That must be painful for you.." Rachel turned to Kurt.  
>"Yeah, you imagine that this is the kind of tasks that makes your parents skeletons appear.." Tina replied "I heard that someone found out they were adopted by this task.."<br>"No that was biology.." Mercedes replied "His parents both had O, and he had AB, which didn't add up. I think his parents got divorced a year later.."  
>"Another reason no do these kind of tasks.." Quinn replied "I can't believe that I'll have to research my parents.."<p>

"I have no fear.." Rachel replied "I heard that my grandmother Idina was a big musical name, I bet she even won a tony."  
>"the first tony's were in 1964." Kurt replied "Are you sure that your grandmother was there.."<br>"I'll have to find out.." Rachel smiled  
>"I bet one person will find out some terrible secret.." Tina replied<p>

"I bet it's me.." Quinn replied "With my luck, my grandparents are crazy serial killers, who are still on the run. Which makes me dangerous."  
>"Come on Quinn.." Rachel turned to her smiling.<br>"That sounds more like Santana's story.." Kurt replied "Let's hope no one find out anything they don't want to find out.."  
>"If that happens.." Rachel smiled "I'm so.."<p>

"Are you researching your dads?" Kurt turned to her.  
>"They're coming back this weekend.." Rachel replied "So that's a possibility. But I want to know more about my mother's family. I mean everyone on my dad's side died. So I thinking about asking Shelby.."<br>"Can I help you?" Quinn replied "It takes my mind off my family, I think I'm just going to use my sisters task. And make up some stuff.. Do you think they will buy if I told them I'm related to.."  
>"Jack the ripper?" Kurt smiled "Yeah, they'll believe it.."<br>"And that will be one less mystery in history." Mercedes replied "The identity off Jack the Ripper revealed.."

"Who is Jack the Ripper?" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Was he a hairdresser?"  
>"Yeah, I think so.." Kurt replied "Right?"<br>"He was a serial killer.." Quinn smiled  
>"Come on,.." Mercedes turned away. "Quinn be serious."<br>"He was a serial killer in 1888, killed like 5 women." Quinn replied  
>"Quinn, you should write a murder mystery." Kurt smiled "You have to much imagination. It's like Sweeney Todd, or is he a serial killer too?"<br>"Yeah he is.." Rachel replied "the musical right.."  
>"Oh yeah.." Kurt smiled<p>

"I know for sure that Shelby doesn't have any skeletons in her closet.." Rachel smiled "We're like super close, there isn't anything I don't know about her.."  
>"Know that sounds sick and twisted in so many ways.." Mercedes laughed<br>"Not those things.." Rachel rolled her eyes "That's sick. It's like mom sleeping with Puck, she would have a singular moment off insanity and if that ever happened in any universe I would kill Puck on the spot."  
>"Hey, I'm hot.." Puck smiled "She's hot.."<br>"And you're sick and twisted.." Mercedes replied "That and she has McDreamy's brother in her life. Has he come over for dinner?"

"Are we interested in that?" Puck rolled her eyes. "So your mother and me.."  
>"Puck,.." Rachel turned to her. "That will be a fantasy."<br>"Puck here is joking.." Quinn replied "He loves joking."  
>"You know that.." Puck replied "So where do you start?"<br>"I am starting on the attic.." Kurt replied "There has to be something, or I'm using a Harry Potter book, my parents were killed on Halloween. And now one day I'll have to face my biggest enemy. Is that believable?"

"If you kill your father.." Rachel smiled "Then yes. But if you don't, you're kind off screwed."  
>"Do you know what we'll do in Glee club?" Mercedes replied "The last couple of months have been so fun, I mean at least we can show what kind of music we like. Mister S never let us do that.."<br>"Well miss H.." Kurt replied "I still want to say D, but now she's Howell.."  
>"Officially.." Rachel replied "To me she's miss D."<br>"Actually it's missis." Quinn replied "Now she's married.."

"I don't believe that she got married this quick.." Kurt replied "I wanted to go to the wedding."  
>"Me and Rachel are going to get some kind of wedding present.." Quinn replied<br>"We're making a crib." Rachel smiled "It's amazing and it's going to be beautiful."  
>"So do you know if the little bean is a boy or a girl?" Mercedes turned to her. "I can't wait to see that child, would it look like Finn or Rachel."<br>"It better look like Rachel.." Quinn replied "Or she's born to be mediocre looking her entire life. While Rachel is.."  
>"Quinn.." Rachel gave her a playful push.<p>

"Well, I think we'll go to Glee club.." Kurt replied "Miss H/D will have something amazing prepared."  
>"Yeah.." Rachel replied<p>

* * *

><p>"What's miss Philsberry doing here?" Kurt turned to Rachel.<br>"They are doing a song, I bet.." Rachel replied "It's the national week of duets, that's why they are here. But I do think mom and Sara's voices are better together. But this gives a whole lot positive points. Emma can sing the notes Sara can't reach and vice versa."  
>"Okay.." Sara replied "This is one the last assignments in the Legend week.."<p>

"I can't wait until the next assignment.." Kurt smiled  
>"Okay.." Emma replied "Hit it piano guy."<p>

"Every night in my dreams. I see you, I feel you." Emma sang "That is how I know you, go across the distance. And spaces between have come to show you, go on"  
>"I love this song.." Rachel whispered "I love Celine."<br>"They're doing an amazing song.." Quinn replied  
>"Sara will most definitely take over here.." Rachel replied "It's going up, and Sara an reach those notes."<p>

"Near, far, wherever you are." Sara sang "I believe that the heart does go on."  
>"Once more you open the door.." Emma and Sara started to sing together. "And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on"<br>"Love can touch us one time, And last for a lifetime." Emma smiled, she stared at Will "And never let go till we're gone."  
>Love was when I loved you, One true time I hold you." Sara sang "In my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are.<p>

"I believe that the heart does go on." Sara and Emma sang together. "Once more you open the door. And you're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on."  
>"You're here, there's nothing I fear.." Sara sang alone now. "And I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way, You are safe in my heart. And my heart will go on and on"<p>

"This weeks theme is duets.." Emma replied "Duets bring the best in both voices, they make it easy for two singers to blend together. For instance, the higher parts are not easy on my voice, and the lower parts could be hard on Sara's."  
>"True.." Sara replied "So, this week we'll work together in groups. Find a duets that was important to you, that is in your eyes a legend. It can be anything, a real duet or a song you make in a duet."<br>"You can pick duet partners.." Shelby replied "Anyone.."  
>"I am so going with you.." Brittany took Santana's hand.<p>

"What about the two of us?" Quinn turned to Rachel.  
>"I was thinking about.." Rachel turned to Quinn. "Asking mom, but Tina is still alone. She'll love it if you ask her for a duet."<br>"You're right.." Quinn smiled "We can't do everything together right."  
>"If you really want to, I'll do one with you too.." Rachel replied "You're my best friendwfter all, Quinn."<br>"No.." Quinn replied "But you have to promise to include me in your mom's research thing. My family is to boring.."  
>"Deal.." Rachel smiled<p>

"Mom.." Rachel stepped towards Shelby.  
>"What's it Rachy?" Shelby smiled at her. "Is there something you want to know?"<br>"I was wondering if we could do some duet.." Rachel replied "I promise it's not as inappropriate as poker face. I promise!"  
>"What song?" Shelby turned to Rachel<p>

"." Rachel replied " From Mary Poppins.."  
>"Okay.." Shelby replied "I love that song, I can do that. Okay, good idea Rachie."<br>"Mom, I have to do a report on your family tree…" Rachel replied "The history teacher has heard Sue Sylvester's speech about us not knowing anything, and now he's assigned us a useless paper. I need to find things about your grandparents at stuff. You know the kind off paper."  
>"I do.." Shelby replied "You know what, there are boxes on the attic, they contain picture books of my family. Paper things, anything that I kept. It even has a paper I made about my relatives. It goes back to my grand grandmother. So that should be helpful, I just don't know where the box is. There's enough up there to fill a lot of pages. And you could even rewrite my paper."<br>"Thanks mom." Rachel put her arm around her.  
>"You don't mind me being there?" Quinn was behind her.<p>

"Off course not Quinnie.." Shelby smiled "I'm not home, me and Sara have a meeting about songs. So.."  
>"Puck is coming over.." Quinn smiled "He's keeping our little girl busy.."<br>"Did you just call her Quinnie?" Puck put his arms around Quinn.  
>"Sorry, it's a habit.." Shelby replied "Whenever I call her Quinnie, she seems to listen. She doesn't respond when I call her Quinn.."<p>

"Quinn.." Puck pulled her away from Rachel and Shelby. " Quinnie?"  
>"What, it's nice.." Quinn replied "she actually cares about me, it's just such a nice change for once. She's so supportive. She's been there more than my actual mom. I just don't want to go home anymore. And they haven't even said anything.."<br>"I'm glad you like it.." Puck replied  
>"You're coming over tonight." Quinn replied "Rachel need to make some kind of paper, and I'm helping her with it. So, you have to take are Beth.."<br>"I get Beth all to myself.." Puck smiled "I'm there.."  
>"Bring food.." Quinn replied "When we're done, we're going to be very hungry. And you are our food supplier. Anything vegan is good."<br>"Okay.." Puck smiled "My mom makes killer pizza, without cheese and eggs. It's a Puckerman tradition."

"Okay.." Quinn replied

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt were watching trough some boxes. Kurt's eyes were wandering in an old photo book, his tears were almost visible. But he still tried to keep them away from Blaine. He didn't want to talk about this. Slowly he put the book away.<br>"I'm sorry, but you're not related to Patti Lepone.." Blaine smiled "Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Sure Blaine.." Kurt slowly turned around, not facing Blaine anymore.  
>"Kurt, you're not alright at all.." Blaine replied "I know you Kurt, and you are not lie this. You really are not. So, spill it."<br>"It's seeing those pictures.." Kurt couldn't stop his tears anymore. "Rachel has a mom, Quinn is pretending to be Rachel's sis. And I, when I look at a picture I miss my mom. Sure dad is supportive. I just want her around, we used to talk about things. But I never was able to talk about boys with her. I just wanted a mother son moment, I was.."  
>"What happened to her?" Blaine turned around.<p>

"She started to get really weak.." Kurt cried "It was stomach cancer, it had spread too far when they found it. She had 6 months to live. She didn't make it. She died a week after we found out. I didn't even say goodbye."  
>"I'm sorry Kurt.." Blaine hugged him. "I.."<br>"You should be happy that you and Cooper made up.." Kurt replied "He is nice, I mean beside the fact of being a bad actor."  
>"He's actually taking acting classes." Blaine replied "He's getting better"<p>

"Well, that's great.." Kurt replied "I don't know how I could write a paper about my mom. I just.."  
>"Then you research your dad's side of the family.." Blaine replied "You can write about them. You won't have to face the pain."<br>"I could.." Kurt replied "Or I could find out about her family. Dad never talks about her, and he never really did. I think he's just as hurt as I am."  
>"I think so to.." Blaine smiled "You are amazing Kurt."<p>

"Let's go on.."

* * *

><p>"Tina.." Mercedes sat down. "So, what's going on with you? How are the doctor's appointment going?"<br>"Fine.." Tina replied "It's not as bad as I think. If I take iron, I could be perfectly okay. They're very serious about it."  
>"So, Tina.." Mercedes turned to her. "Are you researching your mom or your dad?"<p>

"My mom has family in Korea.." Tina replied "That's right, I'm from Korea, there goes the whole Japanese thing or Asian."  
>"Well,.." Mercedes smiled. "your mom must be interesting."<br>"Not really.." Tina replied "It's not like she's upper famous. She's just a mom. She works as a lawyer. My dad works in a factory."  
>"Well, I think I'm going to find out about my mom.." Mercedes replied "She was a gospel singer, my grandmother too. I am kind off looking forward to find out about some stuff.."<br>"Well, I am going to write an inspiring thing.." Tina replied "Claiming my dad is actually a super hero in disguise."  
>"Oh, I didn't know our parents worked together!" Mercedes smiled<p>

"Rachel is probably going to have the best paper.." Tina replied "Idina Corcoran was an amazing singer, not famous or something. But I do listen to her songs on You tube. After Rachel uploaded them, they only have like 25 views."  
>"I saw those too.." Mercedes replied "She was amazing.."<br>"Well, I guess we know where she got her talent.." Tina replied "It's not her dads. Remember when her dads tried to sing on the parent teacher night, they ended up making a fool of themselves and Rachel.."  
>"And Rachel, never had her parents be there.." Mercedes replied "That was embarrassing. Really.."<br>"_I_ just feel bad for Kurt.." Tina replied "Poor boy's mother is dead, it can't be easy to face the facts this way."  
>"He has Blaine.." Mercedes replied "He really went through such a hard time losing her. I wish he was excused from doing this task,.."<br>"Why do you think Sue told mister P to give this task.." Tina replied "It's been years since we had to do this, previous year we had to talk about Titanic."

"Well, it sank.." Mercedes replied "Around 1500 people died, there's only so many ways you can say that."  
>"Mike's great uncle was on Titanic.." Tina replied "He was one of those people that died.."<br>"Wow, we're getting the Titanic story again.." Mercedes smiled

"Mike has all this things that have to do with Titanic, his project is almost finished. His wife was with them, they were traveling back to America. The wife survived. And she told Mike the whole story.." Tina replied "Almost the whole story, but they were in second class.."  
>"Well, there we go.." Mercedes replied "Are you going to the new Titanic movie?"<br>"I thought that was the old one in 3D.." Tina replied "and yes I'm seeing it…"  
>"Me too.."<p>

* * *

><p>'What am I expecting?' Sue wrote down 'thinking an assignment was going to help me, bring down the Glee club. The best story is poor Mike's Titanic story. He's telling it to everyone in the locker room. How do I destroy Sara Daniels Howell. I will..'<br>"Hello coach.." Becky stepped in the room.  
>"Well, hello Becky.." Sue smiled "So did you find out anything special?"<p>

"well, Rachel is researching her mom." Becky replied "And something about Titanic."  
>"Damn it, Becky." Sue replied "Why can't I put fake skeletons in someone's closet. That Shelby Corcoran has no secrets for Rachel, none what so ever. How do I.."<br>"Divide and concur." Becky replied "That's what you would do. I think.."  
>"Sure Becky.." Sue smiled "Maybe I have to split up S2+E1, it's an amazing idea. Even if I saw so… I'm an evil genius."<br>"Riiight!" Becky raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"What's up with Sue telling other teachers what to do?" Sara spoke "What's it with her and being so mean.."<br>"She's just that way.." Shelby replied "Even someone punching her in the face, can't help her. It's Sue for you.."  
>"That's true.." Sara replied "So how are you looking forward to regionals.."<br>"Not at all.." Shelby replied "But I am looking forward to crushing any of those guys, you know that's the fun thing.."  
>"Fun.." Sara replied "You know something about crushing people makes it so much fun.."<br>"Yeah.." Shelby replied "Signing shirts?"  
>"Why do you almost insist on making people feel bad.." Sara raised an eyebrow. "Or humiliating them? "<br>"Well.." Shelby smiled "You're the one to talk."

"Okay.." Sara replied "You've got a point there. But I didn't beat you and send a shirt. Glaring I did.."  
>"And you said you were better than me.." Shelby replied "You were bad ass."<br>"Oh that's true.."

"As for regionals, I feel that we should let Rachel sing a song.." Shelby smiled "And I feel like nepotism is taking over.."  
>"Well, I'll take a look.." Sara smiled "She'll get the solo if she disserves it."<br>"Understanding.." Shelby replied "Doing a Spanish song seems smart, by Santana."  
>"Agreed…" Sara replied "Bidi bidi bom bom?"<br>"Sounds great.." Shelby replied "What about a boy and a girl number?"  
>"Sounds good.." Sara replied "I'm thinking about following the entire legend thing. It seems smart. And one duet.."<p>

"Always a duet.." Shelby replied "Not Finn, just no.."  
>"You're not a Finn fan?" Sara raise d an eyebrow<br>"Not a fan off his voice." Shelby replied "I think Artie and Puck's voices are better. I think it would be good to give solo's to underdogs. Sugar, maybe.."  
>"Sugar is a singer who needs guidance.." Sara replied "I have time to teach her. So, I think that's a good idea.."<br>"We need a group effort to beat the Warblers." Sara replied "Great dance moves, they're static. We need to be dynamic."  
>"Good point.." Shelby replied<br>"So the 'I can't hurry love' by those three girls is a good number.." Sara replied "It's up-tempo and it calls for dancing."

"Good point.." Shelby replied "Do we run it passed the group?"  
>"Always.." Sara replied "There are competitions for solo's, whoever does the song justice, gets it."<br>"Well, you and Will are day and night.." Shelby replied "And that's a good thing.."  
>"Will's got his good points.." Sara replied "he's just a bad leader. He loves music.."<br>"You can win nationals." Shelby replied "And regionals."  
>"We need a surprise for Nationals.." Sara replied "And originals songs are not the way to go. We need to find the ultimate surprise."<br>"You're right about that.." Shelby smiled "Do you think it's wrong to do a duet with Rachel?"

"She is your daughter.." Sara replied "And it's not like you are auditioning for a group number. So, off course. It's about the song, not the singers."  
>"You're right.." Shelby smiled<br>"I'm always right.." Sara replied "You'll find that out the hard way."

"Are you heading to Wicked practice?" Shelby spoke. "How are you and our morrible doing?"  
>"Great.." Sara replied "I think Sue is just being herself. Worst, she is just so amazing at being her."<br>"Yeah, she had experience." Shelby replied "I don't think she'll survive in captivity. You can prove me wrong, but I don't think you will.."  
>"You're funny." Sara raised an eyebrow. "So, Rachel is researching her past.."<p>

"Yeah, she's interested in it." Shelby replied "Not that my history is all that interesting. It's a drag actually."  
>"Well, I guess they won't turn your life in a musical.." Sara replied "You do have some nice twist and turns, there's room for a gigantic musical number."<br>"You are a writer after all.." Shelby replied  
>"Riight…"<p>

* * *

><p>"I found an old photo book!" Quinn jumped up. "Your mom had the craziest hair off all time. She had.."<br>"Wow!" Rachel took the picture. "do you think she'd mind if I did this with my hair too?"  
>"I don't think she would be all to please if you colored your hair pink.." Quinn turned to the next page. "Or purple, green, or any other color.."<br>"You're over doing it, Quinn.." Quinn handed her the book. "Okay, you're not overdoing it."

"Your mom is not boring.." Quinn replied "Mine is the queen of ignorance and boring. I switch mine for yours any day. I mean you have the best mother, Rach.."  
>"Well, you are living here.." Rachel replied "So, what do we have more?"<br>"Oh, I found some tape of West side Story.." Quinn smiled "Starring Shelby.."  
>"Put that in the must see pile." Rachel smiled<br>"You ask me to put anything in the must see pile." Quinn replied "We have like 40 boxes left, how are we going to make our way through this boxes."  
>"Well, everything has been interesting." Rachel replied "Imagine what I can learn about seeing my mom as Maria.."<p>

"Yeah, and you said that with the wizard of Oz to.." Quinn replied "Or the Quinn less 'Rocky Horror', See what I did there, I involved my name in there.."  
>"Yes, Patricia Quinn.." Rachel smiled<br>"Okay.." Quinn took another box. "Look at this, baby pictures of Shelby."

"Must see pile." Rachel replied "Must must see pile…"  
>"There's a more urgent pile?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "What is not going on the must see pile?"<br>"Nothing.." Rachel replied "Let's just see the movies.."  
>"And what does this learn about your family history?" Quinn raised an eyebrow "Or are you just feeding your own curious nature.."<br>"I am feeding my curious nature for my family history.." Rachel replied "I plan on making a list of all plays my mom was in, and a look at her acting history. That is history.."  
>"You don't have to see the movie to do that.." Quinn replied "Wait a minute.."<p>

Quinn stood up, she climbed up a chair. She reached up above the other boxes. She took down a small box named labeled High school. Quinn took the box down. There were yearbooks in there. Shelby in High school looked so young, her hair was done Julia Roberts style, or that is what Rachel believed.  
>"There's a high school production off Dream girls.." Quinn replied "can we watch it?"<br>"Must see pile.." Rachel pointed to the pile.

"There are pompoms." Quinn smiled "Your mom was a cheerleader, and she was in Glee club."  
>"My mom was a bitch?" Rachel gave an ironic smile. "She was."<br>"Head cheerleader." Quinn replied "That explains why she's got nice moves. Your mom was popular…"

"But." Rachel turned to Quinn. "then why am I."  
>"You don't need to be a cheerio." Quinn replied "But Sue Sylvester is a bitch, you don't want to know how she trains her cheerios."<br>"Let's watch this tapes.." Quinn and Rachel walked down the steep stairs, to Rachels bedroom. Puck was sitting there, with Beth. He was watching some playing with Beth's toys, and Beth was trying to keep her interest.  
>"What do you have there?" Puck stared up at Quinn.<p>

"Movies starring Shelby.." Quinn turned to Puck "Get us food?"  
>"Chips, pop-corn.." Puck stood up. "okay, I'll head to the stores."<br>"Thank you, Noah." Rachel smiled  
>"You are so taking over Shelby's habits.." Quinn replied "Pop in Dream girls?"<br>"Yes.." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>Shelby opened the door to her apartment. She slowly put her keys on the kitchen table. She put her shoes next to the door. And stared at the empty living room.<br>"Rachel?" Shelby called "Quinn? Puck?"  
>"They are upstairs." Puck stepped down the stairs, carrying Beth. "Beth's hungry, so I'm going to give her some milk before I she goes to sleep."<br>"Good.." Shelby replied "I'll look for Quinn and Rachel.."  
>"Sure thing.."<p>

Shelby turned around the corner, heading up the stairs. She could hear some kind of laughter off the stairs. She stepped towards Rachel's room, to find Quinn and Rachel watching TV.  
>"Aren't you supposed to be working on that history project?" Shelby raised an eyebrow "Cause watching movies, doesn't sound like it.."<br>"This is your performance.." Rachel replied "I'm trying to see what kind of actor you were. And we found out you were a cheerleader."  
>"That's because my boyfriend was on the football team.." Shelby replied "but I wasn't miss popular. I was.."<br>"Well, I think you looked great in a uniform.." Quinn replied "I think it would even fit Rachel. I didn't know you went to McKenley."  
>"Now you know." Shelby replied "What are you watching?"<br>"The bloopers of a local production.." Rachel replied "We're laughing about one of your dumb costars. Tell me he fell down the stairs."  
>"He actually tripped over his own feet.." Shelby smiled "What about the rest?"<p>

"Well, we are going to continue with the boxes tomorrow." Rachel replied "Do you want to practice our solo after this?"  
>"Okay.." Shelby sat down on the bed. "Oh my god, this is a High school production. Why are you watching this?"<br>"Fun.." Quinn replied  
>"It was very fun.." Shelby replied "Really, really fun."<p>

"Me and Tina are going to do a Dolly Parton song.." Quinn replied "We're practicing over the break. Enough time. "  
>"Well, we're picking one of the duets.." Shelby replied "to do with Regionals."<br>"Awesome!" Rachel smiled

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is the first day to our duet competition.." Sara replied "And to quote the hunger games: may the odds be ever in your favor.."<br>"We're going first.." Rachel stood up.  
>"We're going after that.." Quinn replied, but no one even heard Quinn. Tina smiled at her for just a moment. Music stared to play.<p>

"When trying to express oneself, it's frankly quite absurd,.." Shelby stared "To leaf through lengthy lexicons to find the perfect word.A little spontaniaty keeps conversation keen,You need to find a way to say, precisely what you mean..."

"" Rachel started to sing "Even though the sound of it is something quite atrosicous!If you say it loud enough, you'll always sound precocious,.."

"!" Rachel and Shelby sang together. "Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye. Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye."  
>"When Stone Age men were chatting, merely grunting would suffice.." Rachel sang "Now if they heard this word, they might have used it once or twice!"<br>"I'm sure Egyptian pharoahs would have grasped it in a jiff," Shelby sang "Then every single pyramid would bear this hieroglyph."  
>"Oh!" they started to sing together again "! Say it and wild animals would not seem so ferocious!"<p>

"Add some further flourishes, it's so ro-co-co-coscious!" Rachel sang "!"  
>"Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye.." Shelby sang "Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye. Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye. Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye."<br>"The Druids could have carved it on their mighty monolith!" Shelby sang "I'm certain the ancient Greeks would have used it in their midst!"  
>"I'm sure the Roman Empire only entered the abyss," Rachel smiled "Because those Latin scholars never had a word like this!"<p>

"!" Rachel and Shelby stopped.  
>"Rachel and Shelby.." Sara smiled<br>"Now it's our turn.." Quinn stood up. Followed by Tina.

"Jump on outta bed and I stumble to the kitchen." Quinn sang " Pour myself a cup of ambition. And yawn and stretch and try to come to life."  
>"Jump in the shower and the blood starts pumpin'.." Tina sang " Out on the street the traffic starts jumpin'. With folks like me on the job from 9 to 5."<br>"Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'." Tina and Quinn sang together "Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'. They just use your mind and they never give you credit. It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it. 9 to 5, for service and devotion. You would think that I would deserve a fat promotion, want to move ahead but the boss won't seem to let me. I swear sometimes that man is out to get me!"

"They let you dream just to watch 'em shatter." Quinn started to do weird dance moves. " You're just a step on the boss-man's ladder. But you got dreams he'll never take away."  
>"You're in the same boat with a lotta your friends." Tina sang " Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in. 'n' the tide's gonna turn and it's all gonna roll your way"<br>"Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'." The sang together " Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin' They just use your mind and you never get the credit. It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it. 9 to 5, yeah they got you where they want youThere's a better life, and you dream about it, don't you? It's a rich man's game no matter what they call it. And you spend your life puttin' money in his wallet. 9 to 5"

"Okay.." Sara replied "Let's keep the rest of the duets for our the practice tomorrow. Good? Right?"  
>"That sounds fine.." Rachel gave a to big smile.<br>"And here she goes again.." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Can we please tell her that she looks like an idiot. A crazy idiot."  
>"Noted." Rachel smiled<p>

"We have practice in five.." Shelby replied "the house scene.."  
>"Oh, yep." Sara replied "How am I supposed to know what you are talking about?"<br>"Uh, Nessa house.." Shelby smiled "Enough said…"  
>"Let's go to our wicked witch.." Shelby said with a creepy yet adorable laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>"That was the best duet ever.." Rachel stared at Quinn. "Dolly is like amazing.."<br>"Her music is.." Quinn replied "Her face is full on plastic."  
>"So.." Rachel replied "Want to go look through Shelby's things?"<br>"Let's.." Quinn stepped on the stairs. "I'm hoping for some skeletons, just like crazy things. That's the fun thing about researching someone else's parents.."  
>"Oh, you would be happy.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "What is going on with Wicked?" "Sue is becoming a total bitch.." Quinn replied "But that's not new."<p>

"The wicked bitch of McKenley high.." Rachel replied  
>"That is that.." Quinn replied "Come on, let's go to the attic. It's always great fun."<br>"Quinn, we have to stay with.." the door swung open revealing Puck's face. He was holding another pizza. Quinn gave a smile, and almost said that she had that covered. The two young ladies climbed on the steep stairs, heading to the low attic. They started looking at the picture.  
>"You have to see this.." Rachel showed her a book full of ultrasounds. On the front of the book Rachel was written. "I'm totally waving at mom."<br>"No, you're flipping her off.." Quinn turned to Rachel. "See, that's your finger. So now you're flipping yourself off.."

"thank you for the epic note Quinn.." Rachel smiled  
>"That one will be flipping you off in no time.." Quinn replied "I' just saying Idina might look more like her mother then she expected."<br>"She won't be flipping me off.." Rachel covered her own stomach. "She is going to be a perfect little girl.."  
>"Well, you're almost 4 months along." Quinn replied "We'll know if you're right. If it really is a girl…"<p>

"It's a female's intuition." Rachel replied "You'll see I'm right.."  
>"Let's just start with the boxes.." Quinn replied "Put the pictures of you flipping someone off away. So, let's just take that box."<br>"Oh it's got papers in it.." Rachel replied "Including Shelby's report. Well, it's got my ancestors in it. Amazing isn't it?"  
>"There is no Jack the Ripper on there?" Quinn stared at the pages. "I guess I could still be related to him. My report entitled Quinn the ripper, you better let me pass. Yeah, I could pull that off…"<br>"So.." Rachel replied "I'll put this by the stairs. Let's look through the other boxes, I mean maybe there are more family"

* * *

><p>"So, Mercedes.." Tina sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you and Sam like a couple? A real couple.."<br>"It's complicated.." Mercedes replied "You know, like you and Mike. You didn't want to tell us right away."  
>"That's because we got together over the break…" Tina replied "I mean was I supposed to call you?"<br>"Maybe.." Mercedes replied "But it's because I don't know what's going on between me and Sam. I mean he keeps giving me this looks. We haven't even kissed. There's not much to tell.."  
>"So, you and Kurt are doing a duet right?" Tina turned to Mercedes "What song?"<p>

"I don't want to spoil the surprise.." Mercedes replied "The element of surprise makes me better. It makes me amazing."  
>"You like to go for the element of surprise.." Tina replied "I understand, off course."<br>"Yeah, I knew you would.." Mercedes replied "So is your report done?"  
>"Yeah, I kind of went through some of the boxes on the attic, the first box contained what I needed…" Tina replied "I researched it, and made a reflection."<p>

"I'm done too.." Mercedes replied "Turns out that my grandfather fought in some war. Can't remember which one. I wrote about that side of the family.."  
>"Well, good.." Tina replied "Rachel is going through her mom's boxes. She told me how she opened each and every of them."<br>"That's Rachel for you.." Mercedes replied "She's looking for another celebrity on her mom's attic. She's obsessed. Literally..."  
>"I expected skeletons.." Tina replied "Someone had to find out something right! It happens every year!"<p>

"I guess we're the boring class.." Mercedes smiled

* * *

><p>'<em>What are you thinking about a date?'<em> Shelby smiled when she stared at her phone. It was Jayden, sending her another message. Slowly her fingers touched the buttons. She was sitting with Beth, she was playing with her toys. Puck just left, Quinn and Rachel were still researching something on the attic.

"Hello, hello.." Sara's voice came from the closed door. "Will you let me in Shel?"  
>"Hello Sara…" Shelby opened the door. "What are you doing here?"<br>"Well, Carl threw me out.." Sara replied "When he decided that he wanted the kids alone for the night. So I came here.."  
>" Sit down.." Shelby smiled "So you had to practice the scene without me.."<p>

"Sue was still there.." Sara replied "I can't wait until opening, and I can wear that pink dress. The kids are practicing for the musicals, and we're preparing for the movie. It's just a long pre-production, one I have nothing to say about. The director is checking out my location. He's liking it, so the hard part for me is over. Jayden however is still working pretty hard, he is free tomorrow."  
>"I know.." Shelby smiled "He asked me to go out.."<br>"You should totally say yes.." Sara replied "You might.."  
>"It's been a while.." Shelby replied "I did make out with some choir directors. One of them was your brother actually."<p>

"You liplocked with my brother?" Sara raised an eyebrow "I had no idea he was your type. Is he? Do you and …? Does Emma?"  
>"I'm not interested in him.." Shelby replied "But he is cute.."<br>"He is my brother!" Sara smiled  
>"How's the baby?" Shelby turned to her.<p>

"For two months I'm feeling great now.." Sara replied "We went to the doctor, the baby is perfectly fine. He did notice two separate heart beats, Carl is surprised. He's happy tough. He wants this baby so bad, so do I."  
>"Off course you do.." Shelby replied "I can imagine how you're feeling. To have a baby inside of you. A baby you love so much."<br>"You're thinking about Rachel right.." Sara turned to her. "You got her back.."  
>"Off course.." Shelby smiled "Off course I'm thinking about Rachel.."<br>"I'm really sad for you.." Sara replied "Are they still up there?"

"Quinn and Rachel find my performances hilarious." Shelby replied  
>"You are a great actress.." Sara replied "You are one of the better actors."<br>"Well, we'll make the best Glinda and Elphaba ever.." Shelby smiled

* * *

><p>The last songs of the duet round went by Sara and Shelby, the jungle book duet by Mercedes and Kurt didn't go unnoticed. I've got you babe, by Sugar and Kurt was a bit different. Since Sugars voice stared to get more amazing every week.<br>"This was our last day of the duet singing.." Sara smiled "Thank you for singing the songs. And the set list for regionals is almost done.."  
>"I think.." Rachel stood up. "That Santana and her fellow trouble tones should have one song at least, they really worked hard. And they disserve it."<br>"Berry on pregnancy hormones.." Santana smiled "She gives solo's a away. I like it.."  
>"Santana.." Finn turned to Santana "It's not that.."<p>

"Yeah, you see that her child already has her IQ.." Santana replied "I hope she looks like Rachel, and that it's a her. I'm calling god mother.."  
>"That's my.." Quinn paused "Nothing.."<br>"Quinn's getting.." Puck smiled, Quinn glared at him.

"Practice done." Sara replied  
>"Okay, Quinn.." Puck stepped in front of her. "I need you to put on this blind fold. I have a surprise for you. Can you do that?"<br>"Why?" Quinn turned to him. "Why do I need to put on a blindfold on?"

"Because I wanted to start over.." Puck replied "I saw a whole bunch of chick flicks and all these girl seemed to like surprises, so I decided to have a really nice date.."  
>"Okay.." Quinn let him put the blindfold in front of her eyes. "I trust you, if you screw this up. I won't trust you again."<br>"I won't do anything to hurt you.." Puck and Quinn started to walk, she had no idea where Puck was taking her . She didn't even know why he wanted to do something like this. She knew that they were going on a date, but never did she think Puck would go through this much trouble. He had really watched chick flicks? Or was it just some kind of action movie that had this parts in it. She didn't really care. She noticed how she got in a car, and how Puck sat down right next to her. They started to drive, Quinn didn't even know where they were heading. She wanted to ask, but she had no idea how to. She knew that he wouldn't tell her anyway.

After a few minutes, or more they stopped. Slowly Puck took her hand and slowly put her arms around her hips. He guided her to some place. Light came through the darkness, as the blindfold was removed from her eyes. Quinn smiled as she stared down the enchanted garden, music was playing. Savage garden, or something like that. All of the sudden Puck was standing there, holding a boombox over his head.  
>"It worked for Patrick Dempsey.." Puck smiled<br>"You did really watch chick flicks.." Quinn smiled

"Dinner is served.." Puck took a little basket. Slowly he sat down on the blanket. There were all kind's off food in the basket. Puck started to put it on the blanket. There was nonalcoholic wine, Quinn smiled softly for a while. Quinn smiled and slowly started to eat.  
>"I didn't bring any alcohol. "Puck replied "I wanted us to stay sober during our very first date. I wanted you to remember each and every moment.."<br>"And that's very nice Puck.." Quinn turned around. "This is amazing.."

"Well, it should have been on a boat." Puck replied "But I don't have a boat, maybe a small one. .."  
>"It's perfect.." Quinn smiled "You are perfect.."<br>"And I'm all yours Quinn.." He said as they kissed for a short moment."

* * *

><p>"Where's Quinn?" Shelby turned to Rachel before she grabbed her bag.<br>"She's doing the same thing you are.." Rachel replied rubbing her enlarged stomach. "Going on a date, and being not fat."  
>"You are not fat, sweetie." Shelby replied "You're pregnant."<p>

"Well, people in school are calling me a whale." Rachel replied "All of those were beat up by Santana, but that doesn't really matter."  
>"Well.." Shelby sat down. "You're ready with your paper?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm going to clean the attic when Quinn returns." Rachel replied "Put the boxes back. Maybe look at the last ones.."  
>"Your work is done.." Shelby smiled "There's nothing left in those old boxes. A few baby clothes."<br>"Baby clothes?" Rachel turned to Shelby. "Then why isn't Beth wearing them?"

"Because they have Rachel stitched on them.." Shelby replied "I was pregnant made those clothes. And, you know what happened. Okay, my date will be here in no time. You promise to be good right?"  
>"I'm not five anymore mom.." Rachel smiled "Me and Beth are just going to throw a crazy alcoholic party, and we'll use a bit. And when you're home.."<br>"Don't be that way, Rache.." Shelby kissed her forehead. There was a knock at the door.

"Iiiit's hiiim!" Rachel smiled "Go.."  
>"Do I look great?" Shelby turned before Rachel.<br>"You look amazing.." Rachel smiled "Amazing!"

"Well, there's food in the fridge.." Shelby replied "You can wait until Quinn gets home to clean the attic. But eat, she'll already have."  
>"Okay mom." Rachel smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"So, let's not talk about the kids today.." Jayden smiled "Or the play, or the fact that I'll be the Fiyero to your Elphaba.."<br>"You are such a nice guy.." Shelby smiled "But don't you miss your daughter, is she still in New York?"  
>"With my mom, yes.." Jayden replied "I try to call every day. She's 6, so she misses me. It's normal, but I can't take her for such a short time."<br>"I miss Rachel already.." Shelby replied "She's 17, but I miss her so dearly…"

"She seems a nice girl.." Jayden smiled "But I thought we wouldn't talk about our kids. Let's talk about something else…"  
>"What do you want to talk about?" Shelby smiled<br>"About you.." Jayden replied "Ever did a play on Broadway?"

"No, I wasn't good enough.." Shelby replied "I failed as an actress and after all this years I have my life in order."  
>"Well, you're just as talented as Sara.." Jayden replied "Sara's just younger, you disserved any part. So did Sara. You should have been Glinda and Elphaba.."<br>"Thank you.." Shelby replied "Time in New York was so hard. I've been.."

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Quinn entered the apartment, followed by Puck. Puck had brought her home, she saw how Rachel and Beth were playing with dolls. She had picked up Beth in the process, and was pretending that she could fly anywhere. Rachel smiled as she pulled Beth closer to her heart.<p>

"Come on Bethie.." Rachel pulled her closer and took a book.  
>"I'll put her to bed.." Puck stepped towards Rachel. "Or play with her."<br>"I'll help you clean the attic.." Quinn replied "And I have to tell you all about the date. It was perfect.."

"Come on.." Rachel and Quinn headed to the attic. Quinn sat down in the little seat, while Rachel put the boxes she'd seen on the other side. Quinn started talking about the date she had a few moments ago. Rachel stared at the couple boxes she hadn't seen. Pulling the box with Rachel on it. She stared at the pictures, they were baby pictures, Rachel had no idea how Shelby had gotten them. There were all kinds of envelopes. She stared at the books, that were probably handwritten. Underneath the books, she found the old baby clothes Shelby had been talking about. They looked for small kids, and older ones. She smiled for a while.

"What's this?" Quinn turned to Rachel. "There's a box labeled Riley. Who the hell is Riley? Do you know a Riley?"  
>"There was no Riley in the research.." Rachel stepped towards her. "What's in there? Maybe it was a play or something.."<br>"a play wearing baby clothes?" Quinn took a blanket from it. "I think this is from a baby called Riley.."

"Riley?" Rachel stepped towards her. "Why would mom have this on her attic?"  
>"I don't know.." Quinn replied "There are all kind.."<br>Rachel opened the box, she stared at the baby clothes. They were from an older baby, some of them would even fit Beth. But she wasn't using them for Beth. She had no idea why her mom wouldn't use them. She took the baby clothes from the box. Slowly she turned to what was beneath it. All sonograms, the name S. Corcoran was on them. Rachel got bitter tears in her eyes.  
>"She didn't just give me up.." Rachel turned away. "She gave up my sister or my brother! How could she! How could she do this to me!"<br>"You don't know that.." Shelby replied "She could have someone.."

"No one in her family has a name that starts with an S.." Rachel replied "Just her.."

Rachel slowly dug deeper in the box. She found pictures, some of them even contained Shelby. The baby had bright blue eyes. Dark black hair, that could have turned brown. She smiled as she ran her finger over her sisters cheek. Rachel had tears in her eyes. Crying over the fact she had a sister out there.  
>"She sold my sister!" Rachel replied "she ran out of money, and she decided to get pregnant again! How can you sell your baby?"<p>

"Then why does the baby look 1 in this picture.." Quinn replied "You're jumping to conclusions, for all you know she could have died. The pictures stop, have you wondered why they stopped. No just assume that she gave her up. Maybe she died, god Rachel you can be so.."  
>"then why isn't there something that proves she's dead?" Rachel replied "There's nothing that proves that she could be dead! Shelby is.."<br>"Mom.." Quinn replied "One little thing goes bad, and you go back to calling her Shelby. You have no idea how great she is.. And maybe she couldn't put proof in there. Maybe she is sad, you just go straight to judging."

"So.." Rachel started going through the boxes. "Her name was Riley Christine Corcoran. And she's my sister."  
>"Okay, let's ask her.." Quinn replied "She'll be home in no time. We'll ask her, and she'll cry and talk about how her kid died. You'll feel horrible, and you'll end up watching 'funny girl' and on the end of the day I'll tell you 'I told you so'. And then you'll be feeling weird around Shelby for weeks, and then the Quinn will have to solve it. Since I'm the one solving things around here.."<br>"Okay, I'll ask her.." Rachel replied "My dads are coming home tonight. So I could go there, if the story is true.."  
>"You're already judging her.." Quinn replied "She had a reason not to tell you, she's been an amazing mom to you. You have more than I do, she is going to help you reach your dream. Yet you think the worst, Shelby disserves better. Don't you think?"<p>

"Why do I always.." Rachel replied "I know.."  
>"Because she's your mom!" Quinn replied "My mom hasn't been speaking to me for months! I have been living here even longer! I'm just saying you have a mom who cares, who loves you so dearly. She will do anything for you. If you kill someone, Shelby will be the one dragging the body to Will's car. And then I'll be the one framing Sue. So, no more.."<br>"You don't understand Quinn.."

* * *

><p>"Baby.." Carl spoke to Sara's stomach. "Baby.."<br>"You should consider to start singing to the kid.." Sara replied "I want the baby to come out there, creative. A great singer."  
>"You are talented.." Carl smiled "I'm talented. Our baby will be super talented."<p>

"I know.." Sara kissed Carl.  
>"Mommy, how's the baby going?" Julie stepped in the room. Willow and Aaron were playing together with the toys.<br>"The babies are okay.." Sara hugged Julie Anne closer." How are you darling?"  
>"I am fine mommy." Sara hugged closer. There was a knock at the door. Sara jumped up, almost too excited. She stared back at David her father.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Sara turned to David.  
>"I called him.." Carl turned to her.<br>"Grandpa!" Julie Anne fell in his arms.  
>"Hello, bug." He smiled "Sara, where are my other two grandchildren?"<p>

"So now you can count?" Sara rolled her eyes. "I guess I can't make you go, but I don't like you're.."  
>"Okay, you guys should talk.." Carl replied "I heard that your father tried to make up. And you should make up with him. After the wedding, I found.."<br>"You're really married?" David smiled "I expected to be invited.."  
>"We went to Vegas.." Sara replied<br>"Sara, I've seen your kids.." David replied "You have the perfect kids, I'm so proud of you and my grandchildren. I really want to be part of their life. Your life.."  
>"Okay.." Sara replied "But you won't get mom here, not if she just decides to ignore Julie. And you'll have to babysit, whenever we need it."<p>

"Thank you.." David hugged her. "I won't disappoint you."

* * *

><p>"Rachel I'm home!'" Shelby smiled. She stared at Quinn and Rachel, they were staring at her from the sofa. Rachel had a box right next to her. Her eyes were teary and mad at the same time. She had a blanket in her hands.<br>"Rachel, are you mad about finding your old blankets.." Shelby smiled "You know I told you about the clothes.."  
>"You did.." Rachel threw the blanket. Shelby stared down at it, to find Riley written on it. "You didn't tell me about the baby blanket of Riley, the baby you sold!"<br>"Rachel, you don't know that.." Quinn replied "We don't know.."

"I gave her up for adoption.." Shelby started to cry while clenching the baby blanket.  
>"Help me here, woman!" Quinn turned to Shelby. "Okay, things were.."<br>"You sold your baby!" Rachel yelled "You gave away my baby sister! How dare you!"  
>"Rachel, let's all keep calm.." Quinn replied "We can talk about this, Shelby why don't you start about Riley. Rachel, you will listen. You won't go anywhere. Go!"<br>"Riley was my baby girl.." Shelby replied "I was alone in New York, I missed you so much. I was young, and I met this guy. His name was Dayton, and we went out. Things got serious, and we got pregnant. But he was married, and he went back to his wife. He left me alone and pregnant. And.."  
>"Keep the crap!" Rachel stood up. "Your just some stupid cash whore!"<br>"You take that back Rachel.." Shelby started to cry. "You are the last person I wanted to hear that form. Darling, go upstairs, we'll talk about this later.."  
>"No, we won't!" Rachel replied "I'm getting my bags, and I'm going back to my dads place. And you will leave me alone. You won't contact me. Never! And you won't see your grandchild either. I don' t need a for no good cash whore!"<br>"Darling, please.." Shelby took her arm. "You should stay calm, think about the baby."

"This baby is none of your concern." Rachel replied "Unlike you, I won't sell this child to the highest bidder."  
>"Rachel!" Quinn turned to Rachel. "apologize."<br>"Why would I?" Rachel replied "Unless you agree with her. That she can sell my baby sister. That she.."

"You don't know what you're talking about Rachel!" Shelby stood up. "You don't know how hard it was for me. You don't know anything."  
>"I know enough.." Rachel took her bag.<br>"Rachie, please.." Shelby turned to her. "I can't lose you.."

"You have Beth.." Rachel put the bag over her shoulder. "You replaced the both of us by that blond cute pie. And I will be here to see my sister, since it's the only one I have. And me and Quinn will be picking her up sometimes. But we're not here for you.. B.."  
>"Stop!" Quinn replied "You two make up now!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay, here are a couple of questions. Important for the next chapter. Special thanks to Caroline Idina Fabray, who helped me with parts of the storyline! Thank you, you are amazing!<br>What do you think about:  
>Rachel's behavior: to harsh, understandable, or her ass should be kicked?<br>Quinn's behavior: yey or nay?  
>Shelby: do you think she disserved Rachel's anger or did she not?<br>Quinn's date: would you want a date like Puck did for Quinn?  
>Anything you specially liked? <em>


	13. Chapter 13

Hey,  
>Here it is, Chapter 13, it starts off a bit different, but keep with it. It will make sense. This chapter was so nice to write, since I wanted to put emotion to Wade, Harmony and Joe. They are new in this chapter. There are some heavy elements in this chapter, and some troubles they have to go through. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.<br>Tell me in a review.  
>TempeGeller…<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: For the love off a child<p>

Harmony Addams turned to her reflection in the mirror, the crack in the mirrors didn't hide the pain in her eyes or the soft blue spot on her left cheek. She's gotten it for taking a solo, a solo from her big brother Wade. He was an amazing singer, but the low tones were better for her voice type. And even Wade himself admitted it. She put some make up on that wound. Once again the screams came up in her. 'You're not good enough, I wish..', a soft tear appeared on Harmony's cheek. She hugged herself.  
>"Are you okay Harm?" It was Wade's soft voice. "They hit you again, didn't they?"<br>"I shouldn't have gone after that solo.." Harmony turned around taking her bag. "Beside, I'm going to tell Dustin, that you do that song more justice. You'll be absolutely wonderful."  
>"I can't even hit the low notes.." Wade replied "Not as perfect as you do. You are made for this song, Harmony. You shouldn't let my parents believe you anything else.."<br>"Your parents.." Harmony replied "My mother was some crack whore who gave me up for money to buy drugs. And then I made my adoptive mom so miserable she died.."

"My parents are mean to you.." Wade stared at her. "You do know you are the most amazing sister I have. I mean you pretty much keep my secret…"  
>"That's where sisters are for.." Harmony replied "I do wonder sometimes, if my crack mom ever loved me. I mean do you think she's somewhere thinking about me.."<br>"I bet she is.." Wade turned to her "Look Harmony, we don' t know anything about your mom. I don't know anything about any of them, not me nor my parents. Anything they told you was a lie."  
>"Then why would my mom have given up on me?" Harmony fell in Wade's arms. "I could have been an amazing daughter. Why did she leave me?"<br>"I don't know.." Wade took her arm. "You know, she could be an amazing woman. Looking for you, I bet that any day she could come here. She's going to claim her beautifully talented daughter. And you're going to leave me here, to face the dogs.."  
>"Just tell them.." Harmony replied "That you're gay and about Unique. I mean they wouldn't mind, they are your real parents. They love you and Unique."<p>

"Or they'll take it out on you.." Wade replied "Remember the time I brought a boy in my room, they beat you up. I don't want to be responsible for anything they do to you!"  
>"Don't.." Harmony turned away. "I'll be okay.."<br>"You can't run to the NYADA thing." Wade turned to her. "Anytime they're treating you bad, you just run there pretend to be the version of you I know you should be.."  
>"Come on.." Harmony smiled "Let's go to school, Wade."<p>

Slowly Harmony and Wade made their way outside. A man with long dreadlocks walked towards them, he had chocolate brown eyes. And put his long arms around Harmony. Wade let out a small laughing sound.  
>"They hit you again, didn't they?" Joe got mad. "I am going to beat these two guys ass, I don't care what Jesus would say about it. They are staying away from my girlfriend!"<br>"Come on.." Harmony grabbed his hand. "It's okay, I'm used to it."  
>"That doesn't make it okay.." Joe turned to Wade "Wade, tell her that she needs to report their ass. Tell her that she can't let them beat her up!"<br>"I told her many times.." Wade replied "You can't let them do this to you, you have to report my.."  
>"Social services will come.." Harmony replied "They will take you and me to foster care, cause that's not what you want. I hear what happens to kids in foster care. Besides, it's not like anyone cares for me. I'm just a waste of space.."<br>"Don't say that!" Joe put his arm around her shoulders "You know you scare me when you say something like that. You scare me so much, don't tell me. Please.."  
>"I'm not going to do anything stupid." Harmony replied "I.."<p>

"I am just wondering about my mom.." Harmony turned to Joe. "My real biological mom, the crack addicted whore. Or that's what your parents say. Would she be looking for me?"  
>"Why not?" Joe took her arm. "And if you want to, we can look for her. We'll find her, she has to be as beautiful as you are.."<br>"Maybe my mom is Sara Daniels.." Harmony fantasied. "She's like 28 right. She had me at 12, and she needed to give me up. That could happen right.."  
>"You know you don't look like Sara Daniels at all.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Quinn yanked the bag from her shoulders "Don't you think you are over reacting? The baby hormones are getting to you, believe me, I used to get it all the time, it's okay."<br>"She gave away my sister.." Rachel replied "Or did you miss that part?"  
>"No, and I didn't miss the part where you disregarded her feelings." Quinn replied "You wouldn't even listen to her, you just stormed out. You just.."<br>"I felt like that was okay.." Rachel replied "Some kind of dramatic pause."  
>"That wasn't a dramatic pause!" Quinn replied "You hurt your mom's feelings! You didn't even give her a chance to explain herself. You just left!"<br>"I had every right to.." Rachel replied " She sold my sister!"  
>"Did anyone say sell?" Quinn replied "God Rachel, you have such a bad judgment, you didn't even listen. Maybe there's a reason…"<br>"There's no reason that.." Rachel replied "She has no excuse. It's not like she tried.."

"You didn't even try to listen.." Quinn replied "Rachel, you're being extremely judgmental for a woman that would give up anything for you. The least you could have done is listen to her, but you chose to be your ignorant self. And decide to be mean. She's up there, crying! Go up there and listen to her!"  
>"No!" Rachel replied "And if you were my friend, you would support me.."<br>"Support you in your crusade to lose your family.." Quinn replied "I am your friend, which means I tell you when you are acting like a complete idiot. And now you're acting like a raging stupid lunatic! And I should drag you up there, and make you listen to your mom."  
>"She's not my mom.." Rachel replied "She's my mother."<br>"Potato.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Something else.."  
>"Can you just stop talking about this?" Rachel replied "Thank you.."<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on.." Sara knocked on Shelby's dark brown door. She started knocking harder, to find Shelby open the door. Her eyes were blood red, and she closed her arms around her shoulders.<br>"She.." Shelby started to breath faster. Slowly Sara sat down, and Shelby followed her movement. Her breath didn't get any better, it just got worst. So much worst then it had ever been. Slowly Sara turned to Shelby. It was late, yet Sara had left for Shelby's place right away. A call of Shelby crying was enough to make her worried.  
>"Come on, it can't be that bad.." Sara replied "Is it Quinn?"<br>"Quinn was.." Shelby started to cry. "Rachel.."  
>"Rachel, did she get in an accident?" Sara stared at her. "She didn't get hurt right?"<p>

"No.." Shelby stood up, taking the baby blanket. "Just ignore it."  
>"I'm not ignoring your pain." Sara stood up, grabbing the blanket that Shelby clenched in her hands. The emotions loaded up, and she fell in Sara's arms crying. "It's going to be okay, Shel."<br>"It's not going to be okay, I was horrible.." Shelby cried "I'm a horrible, horrible person. Rachel was right, hell Sue was right. I'm nothing but a.."  
>"You're not okay.." Sara smiled at her for a moment. "Tell me what happened.."<br>"It all started.." Shelby smiled

**FLASHBACK**

"So who are you?" A man stopped next to Shelby. "You look really nice.."  
>"Shelby Corcoran." She smiled "And what's your name? You seem very unfortunate."<br>"Dayton Perry.." He smiled "What can I say, my parents were high when they gave me my name. At least I'm not called stupid.."  
>"I like your name.." Shelby smiled<br>"Let me guess, you want to make it on Broadway." He sat down "Is that why you're drinking that much? You should be careful with that.."

"I got turned down.." Shelby replied "They didn't think I had what it takes. Like you can have what it takes playing Maria in the sound of music. I'm no Julie Andrews.."  
>"they're stupid.." he smiled "I think you could make an amazing actress.."<br>"That sounds so nice.." Shelby laughed "And I wish I would remember it tomorrow. Cause I'm so drunk I can't remember anything tomorrow."

"Then Shelby.." he smiled "Why don't you meet me tomorrow? An audition, West Side story. You could be playing another Maria, What do you think"

"He wrote the address down.." Shelby replied "And the next day I had a black out, and I saw the address. I did an audition for the play, and I got it. It was a month or something. And I fell in love with the guy. And you know.."  
>"Well, let's not talk about that part." Sara replied "Go on Shel."<br>"Well, we dated for a couple of months." Shelby replied "I really did like him, he never told anything about himself. He just told me to trust him, that I didn't need to know more about him."  
>"Guys like that, are almost never trustworthy…" Sara smiled<br>"I should have known that.." Shelby cried "Somewhere I knew that, I really did. But I was like, glass half full, I just had a baby, I'm fat and I need a boyfriend!"  
>"Now you're worrying me.." Sara turned to her. "Okay, continue."<br>"So, you have to think.." Shelby replied "I had a crazy haircut, or I had one. You know you still saw the purple, and he was the only guy that would come in a mile.."  
>"Shel, I can't believe that.." Sara didn't smile at her, she just had incredible sad look on her face. Her eyes were almost teary too.<br>"Don't cry.." Shelby stopped crying for a moment. "Like I said, I was fat. Losing Rachel was an incredible bad experience for me. Especially since I tried to kidnap Rachel, it wasn't a year ago. But I felt fat, in my mind. I know I lost the wait, I just kept thinking about Rachel. I bet I wouldn't got out with him again today, maybe I would. I don't know. You know things went bad. One day he told me he was going back to his wife. I didn't even know he was married, my world fell apart. Then I found I was pregnant.. after Rachel.."  
>"You lost the baby?" Sara turned to her. "Why would Rachel freak out about that? She wouldn't hurt you by using that against.. Rachel is not like that.."<br>"That's because I had the baby.."

FLASHBACK

"I really need this job!" Shelby followed a man wearing a suit. She had an enlarged stomach. She needed money right now. "You know, you hardly notice the baby bump on stage."  
>"You look like you're ready to pop.." the man turned to her. "That's not what we're looking in for our actress. There are many actresses in New York that are not pregnant.."<br>"But you said I was good.." Shelby replied "I was the best from all the people.."  
>"There are young students eager to play.." the man replied "People that won't charge as much as you do. We're a local production. I'm sure you can manage to survive without this job.."<p>

"Singing on bar mitzvahs and weddings hardly pays for the bills.." Shelby replied "Specially in my condition, they think it's bad marks on marriage. Especially when they find out that I'm not married. I need this job, Please.."  
>"Be here by 5 tomorrow.." He handed her the script.<p>

"I was lucky to get that part…" Shelby replied "The theater company did some plays, and they put up with the pregnancy. Not many directors would have done that. No one I guess, I made enough money to keep the apartment. When Riley was born, I just loved her so much. I showed her pictures of Rachel all the time. I told her that Rachel was her big sister."  
>"Where's Riley, Shelby?" Sara turned to her. "Did she…, I don't really know where you're going with this. I can't say why Rachel would be this mad.."<br>"It was a normal day.." Shelby cried "The theater company that I worked for went out of business, they couldn't sell enough seats. All of us ended up on the streets. I started working more, doing the wedding parties. People asked me to sing pretty weird songs. I lost one job because I asked the groom if he was planning on cheating on his wife."  
>"Saving all my love for you?" Sara raised her eyebrow.<br>"The song is so inappropriate.." Shelby replied "I think people no longer listen to the lyrics. It's obviously a song about some man cheating on his wife.."  
>"Everyone knows that.." Sara replied<p>

"So.." Shelby replied "I made enough money to feed my baby, I didn't eat that much. I was glad that I could feed Riley, I lived on water and bread. Sometimes I didn't eat anything. I was to embarrassed to beg in the park. But when I needed it, I would make a bit."  
>"What happened Shelby?" Sara got closer.<br>"As things progressed, it got worse." Shelby started to cry harder "It got so bad. One day Riley woke up screaming, she never did that. I couldn't hear her scream, her fever was so high. So, bad. And I couldn't do anything about it. She kept crying, I never heard a baby cry like that before. Not even Rachel, and I sung for her. It didn't help. She had such a high fever. A high fever, I went to the doctors. They said she caught an ammonia. That she needed to go to hospital right away. But they knew about my condition. They knew I wouldn't be able to pay for it. So they said that I should keep her warm, that she would get better. They gave her some medicine. It was for a little cold. Instead of getting better, it went so much worst. Whenever she cried, she started to peep to. I saw that she was suffering, in her eyes. Hospital back then was expensive, especially since I didn't have any health care. I started thinking about ways I could make money, anyway. I took the easiest jobs, things that I could take her. I even called Dayton, asking him for help. He denied it was his child, and he even said that he would take me to court if I ever asked for money again. That I was lying, that this was not his child. And then..

FLASHBACK

"Your child looks cute.." A woman sat down next to Shelby. "He's a jerk, Dayton I mean. He's been sleeping around, I.."  
>"It's hiss.." Shelby had tears in her eyes. "I'm Shelby."<br>"I'm Janice.." She smiled "She looks kind of red. I always wanted a child, I have everything to make a child happy. I am a writer, so I am always home. I'm making great money, so I can put her trough everything. It's just that, 5 years ago I got cancer. And now I can't have any children anymore.."  
>"I'm sorry.." Shelby replied "Would you want one?"<p>

"Yes, I would take care off a child.." Janice replied "I think it's the best feeling in the world."  
>"She's going to die.." Shelby spoke "Riley, that's her name. She's got a very bad case of ammonia. And she's going to die if I don't make enough money to get her to the hospital. I need to get her.."<br>"I'm so sorry.." She took Shelby's hand.  
>"Take her.." Shelby handed her the baby. "You can take care of her, you can give her the life I can't give her. You want a child, and I can't take care of mine. You take her, and get her to an hospital. I'll sign anything. I'll sign her over to you! You need to take care of her!"<br>"I can't take your child!" Janice turned away from her. "She's your baby.."

"The doctors think the baby should grow up in a better house.." Shelby replied "When she started crawling, she nearly got killed. Because there are sharp pieces in the apartment everywhere. And I can't pay to get it fixed. I can't even pay to take care of myself. It would be unfair towards the baby. You could give her an amazing life. I tried to make it on Broadway, I couldn't. I need to know she'll be okay. I need you to take care of her!"  
>"I'll pay for the bill.." Janice replied<br>"You look like a nice woman…" Shelby replied "You need.."

"Come with me!" Janice pulled Shelby behind her.

"I lived with Janice for a couple of weeks." Shelby replied "She got Riley to a doctor. But it didn't get better right away, the doctor bills went through the roof. It was clear that Riley would have severe problems with her lungs for months. So, there would be more bills. Bills I wouldn't be able to pay for. So, I went to an agency and signed the rights to Janice. I walked out of there, I left a box for her. A box explaining why I did what I did. Pictures, she could see it if she were older."  
>"Did Rachel hear that part?" Sara turned to Shelby "Did she?"<br>"No, she stormed out before I could tell anything of this.." Shelby put her head against Sara's shoulder. "I miss her so much, Rachel. But Riley too.."

"Can't you contact this.." Sara turned to her "This Janice.."  
>"Janice died.." Shelby replied "She didn't make Riley's second birthday. I don't know what happened to Riley, they might have changed her name. The agency refused to tell me. They refused to tell me anything. They wouldn't tell me what happened to my baby. They said 'you gave her up; why want her all of the sudden'. I hope she's okay.."<p>

"Calm down Shel.." Sara hugged her again "Things are going to be fine.."  
>"How do you know things are going to be fine? "Shelby yelled "You don't know anything. You never had to lose your child, two of your kids. You don't know what it's like to feel your daughter ripped away from you, to not be able to pay for the bills. You don't know.."<br>"Okay, I understand.." Sara replied "You had a hard time, Rachel is going to come around.."

"No she's not!" Shelby yelled "I wouldn't! Why would she? I'm a horrible person, I was thinking about me! I should have done more to keep Riley, I should have gone farther to keep Rachel. I never did anything, I just.."  
>"You did enough!" Sara screamed "If you kidnapped Rachel, they would have found you. They would have taken you to prison, if you kept Riley, she would have died. You would never be able to forgive yourself. I know you Shel, Rachel will come around. She will."<br>"You don't understand…" Shelby pulled from Sara's embrace. Slowly Sara stood Sara stood up trying to capture Shelby in her arms once more again. In a moment of sadness Shelby slapped Sara in the face. She turned away.

"I'm so sorry.." Shelby stared to cry. "I don' t know what I'm doing. I just miss my Rachel so much."  
>"Come here.." Sara pulled Shelby in her arms. "Things are going to be fine Shel, you're a great person. You are! Rachel will get over this, you need to give her time. She's going to be fine.."<br>"She shouldn't be.." Shelby replied "After what I did to.."  
>"You were young.." Sara yelled "You were starving, you couldn't give your baby to eat. They wouldn't take you in on Broadway. Your dreams were ripped underneath your feet, you were doing the best for you baby. You were a caring mom."<br>"No, you kept your baby.." Shelby replied "You were in a difficult place, and you kept her. You didn't care about yourself or Broadway."  
>"Shel, you can't compare this situations." Sara replied "I was lucky. I did it because I was able to do it, if I were in your.. "<p>

"You would have kept her.." Shelby replied "You would have found any way possible. I just left my baby, I didn't fight for my Rachel. I.."  
>"Stop it Shelby Corcoran!" Sara hugged her again. "You are an amazing person. And you will get Rachel back, she will see what you did what you did."<br>"She called me a cash whore!" Shelby replied "You don't know how bad it hurts when your kids calls you that. Sue called me by that name, I never cared. But my daughter thinks I sold her to the highest bidder or something. I was selfish, and when I had Rachel I wanted to keep her. I wanted her so badly; I regret I didn't go farther.."  
>"Shh…" Sara smiled at her. "I'll stay with you, you look like you could do something stupid. Shelby, Rachel is on pregnancy hormones. Pregnant women say stupid stuff, you can't blame Rachel. You know what it's like. One moment you are so mad, the next moment you feel like hugging someone. The pregnancy hormones cause the anger.."<br>"No, she's just mad." Shelby put her head in Sara's lap. "How are you and the baby?"

"Dad came home yesterday.." Sara replied "We made things up, I forgive him. He just needs to babysit. Mom hasn't been easy. I guess giving her a second chance would be hard too.."  
>"See, imagine if I see Riley.." Shelby stared up at the ceiling. " She would be just as mad as you are. I gave her up."<br>"Shelby, my parents ignored I existed." Sara replied "You gave your child a chance to live. You couldn't pay. She was really sick, I would have done the same thing. When you're a parent.. It's about accepting the fact that you don't matter anymore, that your feelings and that your life and your body, they come second to making sure that child is happy and safe. You put your needs second. You were an amazing mother. You made the right decision."  
>"Do you think so?" Shelby stared in front of her. She noticed how her head was still in Sara's lap. She felt blessed by a friend like Sara.<p>

"You are not going to work tomorrow." Sara replied "I'll stay her with you, and Will will cover the Glee club. I'm sure he doesn't mind. He shouldn't mind."  
>"Have I told you that you are an amazing friend.." Shelby smiled<br>"You're going to love me more.." Sara replied taking a DVD from her bag. "I brought the sound of music. I know how much you like this musical.."

* * *

><p>"Rachel,.." Quinn stared at her. "Your fathers do they know you're pregnant? I mean they looked like they didn't know what to say."<br>"They didn't expect me home.." Rachel replied "They don't know that my mom is a lying bitch. I am never going to talk to her again."  
>"You didn't let her finish the story.." Quinn smiled "Let me call her, she must be crying her eyes out. Do you want your mom to do anything stupid?"<br>"She can jump out of the window, I could care less.." Rachel replied "In fact the world would be better off if she jumps of the biggest tower in the world."

"You don't mean that Rachel.." Quinn turned to her. "You don't want your mom to die, if she did something stupid. Let me say that you would feel horrible your entire life. Let's go.."  
>"It's 2 in the evening.." Rachel replied "It's school tomorrow. I won't talk to her. I still think she should die, she gave up my sister!"<br>"You don't know why!" Quinn yelled "Your mom cares so much about you. She loves you. If she dies, you would feel guilty your whole life! You can't treat her mom like this…"  
>"I have a reason to be mad!" Rachel replied<p>

"You did.." Quinn replied "If you listened to the story, and you would know the entire story. But you don't know the entire story. You should have listened to her."  
>"I should have?" Rachel replied "I think you missed the fact that she sold her kid.."<br>"I don't remember Shelby saying that she sold Riley.." Quinn replied "She told that she gave her baby away for adoption. Or do you hate people who do that? If I get a daughter, would she treat me the way you did? Is that how you treat your kid?"  
>"That's different.." Rachel replied<br>"It's the same Rachel.."

* * *

><p>"Hello.." Quinn stepped in the auditorium. "I'm talking to Rachel, you do know it's not looking great for you. Rachel is determined not to talk you, or to anyone who's related to you."<br>"Why are you on my side?" Shelby put her hands on her hips "I've been awful in my past.."

"Because you gave me a home to go to.." Quinn replied "I think a woman that would give up everything to give both of her children an amazing future disserves to have her daughter near. You are a great woman Shelby, you should see that.."  
>"Quinn.." Shelby turned to her. "You really did grow up.."<br>"Shelby, you gave me a chance to get to know Beth.." Quinn replied "You didn't need to come back. You let me move in with you, you took care of me. You let me babysit my child, you gave me all the perks off being a mom, and you took the downsides. You gave me a family."

"Rachel's right.." Shelby replied "I am.."  
>"Rachel is pissed off.." Quinn replied "She will regret anything she said, you shouldn't take any of it serious. It's just anger and a need to hurt you. She's just disappointed. She thought you didn't have secrets, and bam. You need to give her time,."<br>"Do you mind taking care of Beth?" Shelby replied "I think I need to be alone for a moment.."  
>"Sure.." Quinn replied "Take care of yourself, Shelby. I promise things will be fine.."<br>"I'm supposed to be the adult.." Shelby replied "You are supposed to be the kid. What if Rachel won't talk to me again?"

"What you did for the kid was for the best.." Quinn replied "You were fighting to survive. Anyone understands, just Rachel. She's been alone, and now she found out she has another sister.."  
>"You can ask Quinn.." Shelby turned to her. "You want to know why I gave up Riley. Riley was really sick, she caught an ammonia. It turned severe, I couldn't pay for the doctor bills. A woman name Janice took care of that, but they kept coming. She would have issues for a couple of months, I wouldn't be able to pay for it. So I gave her to the woman that could take care of her, in order to save her life…"<br>"I'm so sorry.." Quinn gave her a supportive hug. "Rachel had no reason to do so. So do you know where this Janice is? Rachel could meet her sister.."  
>"Janice died…" Shelby replied "My poor girl got in foster care, no one ever wanted to tell her what happened to her. I hope she's happy…"<br>"Aren't there any ways to find out?" Quinn stared at Shelby.

"Legally.." Shelby replied "No."

* * *

><p>"You are going to train all day!" Dustin Goolsby smiled as he walked around the group of Vocal Adrenaline.<br>"It's times like this I wish I was in New Directions.." Wade replied "They don't practice from 3 untill midnight. I have hardly.."  
>"Shut up!" Dustin stepped in front of Wade "You guys keep attention to your moves.."<p>

"Au!" Harmony crashed to the floor. "My foot!"  
>"Get up!" Dustin stepped towards her "Get up, or your off Vocal Adrenaline."<br>"Give her some time.." Joe stepped towards him. "She hurt her foot, it could break if she puts too much pressure on it. Give her a few minutes."  
>"Sure.." Dustin turned around Harmony and Joe. "Do you want to be loser like the New Directions? Because they take care of their feet, here at vocal Adrenaline we dance until we die…"<br>"And then they use you as a prob.." Wade rolled his eyes.

"Is that something, Addams?" Dustin turned to him. "We only got second last year, and that was because of your slack. And now without Sunshine, it's up to you Wade."  
>"Well, it was more because off your bad directions.." Joe replied "Miss C gave us breaks. Miss C was better then you were.."<br>"And I don't see your miss C here.." Dustin replied "No, she stopped to take care of her adopted child. I'm a better director."  
>"She would so kick your ass.." Joe replied<p>

"Yes!" Wade replied "She at least liked my style. She always said good morning, she was tuff. But she treated us as human beings. While you are a horrible.."  
>"Get back to work!" Dustin replied "If you complain, you will be thrown out of Vocal Adrenaline. Is that clear?"<br>"Crystal.." Harmony got up.  
>"Are you okay, darling?" Joe put an arm around her shoulders. "If your foot hurts, we'll just leave Vocal Adrenaline. It's not the end of the world."<br>"No.." Harmony turned way "I'm okay.."

* * *

><p>Harmony stepped on her bike. Joe was there right beside her, he asked her if she wanted to have dinner with his parents. And she had accepted. Now Joe and her were on their way home. She had a soft smile on her face, and she seemed to understand that she would get home. She was scared. She didn't like home, sometimes she would stay over at her boyfriend's house. Now she slowly reached her house. 'Please don't be mad' her mind whispered.<br>"Should I go in with you?" Joe whispered in her ear as they stopped. "Or will you be okay?"  
>"I'll be fine.." She kissed Joe. "See you later Joey."<br>"Not if you see me first.." Joe smiled

Slowly she opened the heavy door to the living room. She never thought it was logical to step in the living room. And not in another room. But she had gotten used to it. It was calm, and Wade was probably in his room. She slowly stepped on.  
>"Where were you young lady?" Harmony stared up at her father, or she liked to refer to him as Wade's father. "Did you give the solo to Wade?"<br>"No.." Harmony said with teary eyes, as his fist collides with her right cheek. It hurt, and Harmony fell down on the floor.  
>"STOP IT!" Wade was standing behind her "Stop hitting her dad!"<br>"Wade, go upstairs!" he glared at him with evil eyes. His dark black eyes were actually brown, but no one ever saw passed the extreme darkness.  
>"You won't hit my sister!" Wade stepped of the stairs.<p>

"This.." he kicked Harmony in the stomach. "Is.." another kick. "not your sister!"  
>"Yes she is!" Wade stepped between them, making it impossible for his father to kick Harmony another time. There were tears in Harmony's eyes as Wade lifted her up from the floor. He supported her, so she could regain strength.<br>"She stole your solo.." Mason his father said "Don't you mind my son?"  
>"I can't make the low notes in colors of the wind.."<p>

"I remember tears streaming down your face." Harmony started to sing to not notice the look on Mason's face. " When I said, I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone; But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."  
>"Stop singing that ridiculous song!" Mason drove his fist to her left cheek. Harmony screamed a bit.<p>

"Just close your eyes." Wade sang helping her upstairs. As Harmony lay down in the bed. " The sun is going down. You'll be alright .No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."  
>Harmony closed her eyes. As she sang. You and I'll be safe and sound. As fear took over her heart. Leaving here would be amazing. She thought about her mom. She started to imagine what she looked like. It was not Sara Daniels. She didn't look like her. She imagines two big brown eyes, or even blue. As long they were kind. She imagined long brown. And as her mind started to get more vivid, she saw her mother appear out of thin air. She sat down on her bed, and moved her hands through her dark hair. She smiled at her. 'I love you' was heard from her mouth.<p>

"Your mom is no good for anything.." she saw the face of the devil. Him. As she started to scream. When she opened her eyes, she found Wade next to her side. Stroking her hair.  
>"Everything is okay.." He whispered "I won't let them hurt you.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Sara turned to Will. "It's so sad, I just can't be by her side the whole time. It makes me depressive. Now she went to school. I'm just hoping Rachel will forgive her.."<br>"I don't think she should.." Coach Beiste replied "I would be hurt to, she believed there were no secrets between them. And then this major skeletons falls from the closet.."  
>"I never in my wildest dreams would have.." Sue replied "hope this would happen.."<br>"You were hoping it would.." Sara replied "That's why you asked to get this task back, you thought Shelby had some kind secret, you set us up."  
>"What can I say?" Sue smiled "Guilty.."<br>"You don't know what it's like to have a child.." Sara yelled "You couldn't be responsible for a child. You only care about destroying someone's dream.."

"You honestly think you got me figured out?" Sue replied "Do you?"  
>"No I think that's kind of sad.." Sara replied "I can't figure you out, since you are so nice to Becky. Somewhere inside you must not be completely evil.."<br>"Well, let's not give Shelby a hard time.." Emma replied "That includes you Sue.."  
>"Says who.." Sue rolled her eyes. "The three musketeers. Emma, you must feel left out. You're the only one that doesn't have a child."<br>"Come on Sue.." Sara smiled "Being nice must work for you one day.."

"What's in it for me?" Sue smiled "You guys hand the set list over to me?"  
>"Are you crazy?" Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm not that crazy."<br>"Well, you seemed a bit weird to me.." Sue smiled "But that could just be me too. I mean you always dress like a lunatic."  
>"Tracksuits are not fashion.." Sara rolled her eyes<p>

"That's because they are timeless.." Sue replied "The only piece of clothing that will only be worn in the same style and color."  
>"That's because.." Sara turned away. "Just don't give her any trouble. She's having a hard time, you shouldn't make it harder on her. Understood?"<br>"Off course.." Sue rolled her eyes with a dark determination. "It's just like you three to stick together. Must have something to do with.."  
>"I'm not in a good mood Sue.." Sara smiled "You don't want to test me, you don't know what.."<p>

"Off course.." Sue gave her another mad look.  
>"Good morning people.." Shelby sat down. "Please don't give me any remarks that could be seen as an attack on my personality. Rachel has done enough of it.."<br>"Well.." Will paused "Regionals.."  
>"And he doesn't know what the hell to say.." Emma replied "There's a giant elephant in the room.."<br>"I'm okay.." Shelby said down.

"You're not okay.." Sara replied  
>"I think you should have been fair with your daughter.." Shannon Beiste reacted "In a way you had it coming. Really.."<br>"That's so uncalled for Shannon!" Sara yelled  
>"Well, you stand here protecting her." Shannon replied "We all agree, she had this coming."<p>

"We all agree.." Sara turned to Shannon "The you should keep your uninformed mouth, so you won't share your stupidity with the world. So.."  
>"You don't have to Sara.." Shelby replied "She's right.."<br>"No, she's not right.." Sara stepped towards Shannon. "You have no idea what went on in her life. And you won't judge her, until you know the story. She won't tell you, so you'll be the nice coworker and teach you kids to kick a ball.."  
>"Let's all be nice.." Emma pointed to the chair. Sara sat down right away.<p>

"So how is wicked going?" Emma spoke "I mean you practiced the 'thank goodness' scene."  
>"It went great.." Sue smiled "I am the true star in this play. I should have more scenes, I subjected a scene containing me dancing to 'physical' by Olivia Newton-John. But someone ignored it."<br>"Well, it was a bad idea!" Sara replied  
>"That's just because you want to be the star!" Sue replied "I think madam Morrible is the biggest part of the show. And she should have been more in the actual play.."<br>"She's the bad guy.." Shelby laughed  
>"Thanks so Sue.." Sara whispered.<p>

"If have an entire plan in make Madam Morrible the Sue Sylvester of the play.." Sue smiled "For one she'll be wearing track suits all the time, we will make her head of the cheerleader squad and head master all the time. And I will be learning the girl in the wheel chair how to walk."  
>"Why don't you fixate on my character?" Emma rolled her eyes.<br>"Well, I am the blond one.." Sara replied pulling her hair in a ponytail.  
>"Yes you are.." Sue smiled<p>

_"_Sara, can we go over the set list?" Shelby stood up. "Now, Emma…"  
>"Set list.." Emma stood up. "Set list, here I come."<br>Together they walked out of the empty teachers' lounge. When they got outside Shelby fell in both of their arms. You could see the discomfort on Emma's pale face. Specially because she released that Shelby needed the basic human contact. And slowly she patted her back. Tears rolled over Shelby's cheeks. Emma kept patting her back, almost feeling like it could do something.  
>"You don't have to go to glee club.." Sara spoke "You don't if it hurts to much.." <strong><br>**"No, I'll be fine.." Shelby pushed her tears away.  
>"You don't have to be so strong.." Emma pulled her in another hug. "You have every right to be upset, with everything going on with Rachel."<br>"I'm okay.." Shelby smiled "Thank you, Em."

* * *

><p>"Jeez, Rache.." Mercedes sat down next to her. "So what's going on with you? People are whispering about something.."<br>"Nothing is going on.." Quinn put her arm around Rachel. "Not anything you should be talking about, so let's just pay attention to what's going on.."  
>"He wheezie.." Santana smiled<p>

"Hello.." Sara stepped in front of the group. Shelby was right next to her. "Okay, this week is mother daughter week. We're going to sing songs about a relationship with your parents. You can pick a song, again we will follow our legend team.."  
>"I have something prepared.." Shelby stepped in front of the group.<br>"Off course she has.." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Shelby took a brown guitar from a bag. She slowly sat down on the chair. She didn't say anything to Rachel, she just put her fingers to the strings. Slowly playing the song.

_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
>waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile<br>I watch her go with a surge of that well known sadnessand and I have to sit down for a while  
>the feeling that I'm losing her forever<br>and without really entering her world  
>I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter<br>that funny little girl_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
><em>I try to capture every minute<em>  
><em>the feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time<em>  
><em>do I really see what's in her mind<em>  
><em>each time I think I'm close to knowing<em>  
><em>she keeps on growing<em>  
><em>slipping through my fingers all the time<em>

_Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table_  
><em>barely awake I let precious time go by<em>  
><em>then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholyc feeling<em>  
><em>and a sense of guilt I can't deny<em>  
><em>what happened to the wonderful adventures<em>  
><em>the places I had planned for us to go<em>  
><em>well, some of that we did, but most we didn't<em>  
><em>and why, I just don't know<em>

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_  
><em>I try to capture every minute<em>  
><em>the feeling in it slipping through my fingers all the time<em>  
><em>do I really see what's in her mind<em>  
><em>each time I think I'm close to knowing<em>  
><em>she keeps on growing slipping through my fingers all the time<em>  
><em>sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture<em>  
><em>and save it from the funny tricks of time(slipping through my fingers)<em>

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
>waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile<p>

Shelby sat down once again. She stared at the group, Quinn started to clap. But in a movement of embarrassment she stopped.  
>"So the assignment is clear.." Sara replied "Find a song that tells how you feel towards your parents. You can bring a song, and it might be used for Regionals."<br>"Awesome.." Finn replied  
>"How is this idea smart?" Rachel spoke up. "Since some of us have stupid parents, who give up babies. They should all jump of the highest tower in Lima.."<br>"Rachel!" Quinn turned to her "Stop it Rachel!"

"What's going on?" Santana stood up. "What did Shelby do?"  
>"This is not the place.." Quinn stood up "Nor the time, why don't you sit down. Rachel is over reacting, we should blame the pregnancy hormones.."<br>"No its.." Quinn covered Rachel's mouth.

* * *

><p>"She's still extremely mad!" Shelby replied "I didn't expect to make things up through song, I mean who thinks you can make things up through song.."<br>"Well, she'll come around.." Sara smiled "Rachel always came around didn't she?"  
>"Well.." Shelby replied "I made a mistake, I should have.."<br>"You can't change time.." Sara replied "Things happened the way they did. Regretting anything that happened is going to ruin your life. You can only make the best of what is going.."

"This is her.." Shelby gave Sara a picture. "She had blue eyes, I would recognize this eyes anywhere. Black hair, curled a bit. And she looked like me, I imagine she looks like Rachel too. She was the perfect child. I love her so much. She was perfect, perfect little hands. Little eyes, the way she opened her mouth. The way she stared at me while I sang. I wrote this lullaby. I sang it to Rachel, to Riley and to Beth."  
>"Amazing.." Sara replied "I used to sing 'Blue roses' as a lullaby. Julie Anne loved it. They remember the song. Sometimes I hear her sing it before she goes to sleep, like she remembers that it will put her to sleep. Lullaby's are the thing that gives us comfort.."<br>"It was not amazing.." Shelby smiled "I sang two songs, I don't think Riley remembers Rachel doesn't either."

* * *

><p>"You dads didn't seem to have a problem with me staying here.." Quinn got in the bed next to Rachel's. She assumed Rachel had pulled it from the guest bedroom, but she hoped her fathers helped with it. She lay down in the bed. "Rachel, you have to talk to you mom. She is not, there are things that make this story really sad. Even for Shelby, don't you think she could need you. Need you to get over this.."<br>"She didn't need to give up her baby.." Rachel replied "She did because she wanted to. She probably got enough money to try to fail on Broadway. Cause we both know that my mom is nothing but a loser. So I don't care how hurt she is.. I lost my sister.."  
>"It's always about you Rachel!" Quinn replied "Your mom cries all the time, because you won't let her near. You should .."<p>

"Just go to sleep.." Rachel lay down. "Don't you dare look out your window darling, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Just close your eyes.."  
>"What are you singing Rachel?" Quinn turned to her. "What song?"<br>"Something my dads sang to me I guess.." Rachel replied. "It puts me to sleep.."  
>" The sun is going down." Rachel lay her head down. " You'll be alright. No one can hurt you no. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound."<p>

* * *

><p>Harmony woke up, the early sun woke her up. A pain moved through her body. Harmony cried for a moment. 'Safe and sound', she wasn't safe and sound. Whoever that learned her the song was wrong. She was never safe and sound. These people she called parents, were horrible people. More horrible then she ever met. The idea about her mom kept her awake. Getting up would hurt more than anything. Opening her eyes was even scary. But she needed to get up. Slowly she sat up in the bed, blue marks were covering her stomach. Both of her eyes were completely blue. But she had to go to school. She couldn't get out Vocal Adrenaline. She loved singing, and it was the only place she could show how amazing she was. But Vocal Adrenaline was not a democracy. It was a Dustinocy. Which meant that he decided about everything. There was one soloist in Vocal Adrenaline, never two. There was no duet. Vocal Adrenaline was the army behind a strong singer, which was Wade. Wade made it as the lead singer. No one expected it be him, but seeing him hit those high notes must have pulled Dustin over that tick imaginary line.<br>"Are you okay?" Wade stood on the door. "Your eyes look blue.."  
>"A bit of make-up.." Harmony smiled "It's an easy fix."<p>

"You shouldn't need the easy fix.." Wade replied "I can't believe that I let them beat you up like that.. It's really bad.."  
>"I've had worst.." Harmony stood up. She screamed it out, when her feet hit the floor. Her ankles hurt even worst. And now she couldn't even stand.<br>"You can hardly walk.." Wade replied "Dancing in Vocal Adrenaline would hurt your feet."  
>"And if I don't make it to practice I'm out.." Harmony rolled her eyes<br>"That was great about miss C.." Wade replied "Shelby Corcoran, she was a better teacher. She was just the most amazing. You would have loved her.."  
>"I imagine.." Harmony smiled<br>"I guess, let's put the make up on it.." Wade smiled

"What happened to her?" Joe put his arms around Harmony as she walked outside of the house. He didn't look at Wade. He just looked at the bruises on Harmony's face. "What did they do to her? This is going too far! You have to tell someone!"  
>"I'm not telling anyone.." Harmony replied "Foster care is so much worst.."<br>"Do you think?" Wade turned to her. "Remember when you dropped the plate and they locked you in the care for a couple of hours. That's what they are like.."  
>"When did they lock you in the car?" Joe got mad "This is it, I'm a good Christian. Beating him up would be amazing. I can't believe that anyone would do that to you.."<br>"Let it go.." Harmony replied "I disserve it. I'm a bad person.."  
>"See.." Joe turned to her. "Don't you see what they're doing to you. They're beating this inside of you. They make you think that you are bad person.."<p>

"What am I supposed to do?" Harmony cried "Look for the woman that gave up on me? Look for my real mother. Whoever she is. She could be on the other side of the world. The other side of the world. Do you release how much it hurts, that I have.."  
>"Shhh.." Joe put his arms around Harmony. "Look Harms.. Everything will be fine. I promise you.."<br>"You can't promise that.."

"Harmony.." Joe smiled at her. "Maybe we can take a look at those papers. The agency will show them. If they know.."  
>"They won't give me to my real mom.." Harmony replied "Only if she wants me, and I can't find out. I don't want to lose anything. I'll never find her.."<br>"What if we try.." Joe replied "This can't go on. One day they'll beat you, and you could fall. You could die. Harmony, this is wrong!"

* * *

><p>"That's slacky!" Dustin stepped in front of Harmony. "What's wrong with you skipping? You can't even do the dance, you should not be on Vocal Adrenaline with two left feet?"<br>"My foot hurts.." Harmony replied "I told you yesterday."  
>"Either way suffer.." Dustin turned away. "Or get thrown off Vocal Adrenaline."<p>

"Well, if we all strike, you can't do anything.." Wade replied "Everyone likes me. If I strike, everyone does. And if you don't let Harmony take a break, I will strike.."  
>"Are you blackmailing me Addams?" Dustin stepped right in front of him<br>"He is.." Joe replied "So am I.."  
>"Right there, teen Jesus.." Dustin rolled his eyes. "Adams Jr. sit down."<p>

"I have a name!" Harmony replied "It's Harmony. It wouldn't hurt to call me by it."  
>"Yeah, right…" Dustin turned to her. "That's the different between us and the New Directions. I don't need to know your name!"<br>"Well, you should be careful." Harmony replied "The new Directions were smashing as Sectionals, they could destroy you. Especially since there are many talented members. Your own ignorance could destroy you.."  
>"You do have to admit.." Jesse St. James's voice came from the end of the room. It was like ice, his voice was cold. It didn't have emotion. Harmony pulled her arms closer.<p>

"You look like a girl I used to date.." Jesse stepped next to Harmony staring up and won her. He slowly smiled at her again. "She was just as cute as you, cute as a button."  
>"don't.." Joe stepped in front of the group.<br>"Looks like the boyfriend is jealous.." Jesse replied "You my guy don't look like the guy was jealous of her. So is her voice as great as hers.."  
>"What?" Dustin turned at him.<p>

"What I am asking is.." Jesse paused "Is she your lead singer? Can she sing?"  
>"Wade there is our lead singer.." Dustin replied "Accept that one solo, that she just handed back."<br>"Okay, we need an equivalent.." Jesse replied "If I know one thing about the new directions, they over use Berry and Hudson. Hudson shouldn't be feared. The boy has no talent, he couldn't even get a girl pregnant with his eyes opened. We need an equivalent to Berry."  
>"And we win?" Dustin had an evil smile "Addams sing!"<br>"My name is .." Harmony paused "my name is Harmony! And I don't want to sing!"  
>"Just sing.." Wade smiled at her.<p>

Harmony stepped on the stage. She took a microphone. Slowly staring at no one in the audience. NYADA, you do it there all the time. You can do this. Harmony you can do this. She opened her word. Tot the only song that could explain what she was going through.

all around me are familiar_ faces_

_worn out places_

_worn out faces_

_bright and early for the daily races_

_going no where_

_going no where_

_their tears are filling up their glasses_

_no expression_

_no expression_

_hide my head i wanna drown my sorrow_

_no tomorrow_

_no tomorrow_

_and i find i kind of funny_

_i find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had_

_i find it hard to tell you_

_i find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles its a very very_

_mad world_

_mad world_

_children waiting for the day they feel good_

_happy birthday_

_happy birthday_

_and i feel the way that every child should_

_sit and listen_

_sit and listen_

_went to school and i was very nervous_

_no one knew me_

_no one new me_

_hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_look right through me_

_look right through me_

_and i find i kind of funny_

_i find it kind of sad_

_the dreams in which i'm dying are the best i've ever had_

_i find it hard to tell you_

_i find it hard to take_

_when people run in circles its a very very_

_mad world_

_mad world_

_enlarging your world_

_mad world_

Harmony stopped. She stared at the rest of the group. She sat down. Jesse smiled for a moment.  
>"Perfection.." Jesse replied "We have our own Berry, we get this guys to dance better. We can destroy the New Directions. Will Schuester never changes his routine. Congratulations, you are our new lead. Harmony Addams, the new lead of Vocal Adrenaline."<br>"What?" Harmony panicked "You can't, I can't.."  
>"Yes we can.." Jesse replied "Listen to Obamma."<br>"So, that means you shouldn't dance.." Dustin stepped beside her.

"You don't get it!" Harmony replied "I can't have all of the solo's! You can't give me all of the solo's. I don't want all of the solo's. Wade is the better singer!"  
>"He's a good singer.." Jesse replied "that's why he can sing in the back ground. He used to do it to Sunshine and to me. He'll get used to it."<br>"I thought you were going for different.." Harmony replied "Different wins.."  
>"Different doesn't get you anywhere.." Jesse replied "It gets you to: 'kind of okay'. The people don't want to see something weird. Like a fat guy!"<br>"Don't call him that!" Harmony replied "And I can't sing solo.."  
>"You can and you will." Wade stepped in front of them. "You will win us Regionals."<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't go home.." Harmony clenched her arms around Joe. "Joe I can't go home, they'll know that I stole their solo. I'll have it, I never stole a whole solo. They'll beat me until I'm bleeding. Maybe they will just lock me up in a closet. They're not going to be nice.."<br>"You can stay at my place.." Joe replied "You can. My mom loves you."  
>"Stay with you?" Harmony turned away.<br>"Harm, I won't try anything on you.." Joe replied "I'm a good Christian. No sex until marriage. It's not about faith, it's just about respect. Not towards myself, but to you to. I love you, and I won't try anything on you until you are ready."  
>"You are an amazing guy.." Harmony smiled "I really truly love you."<br>"We're forever.." Joe kissed her nose.  
>"Was miss Corcoran that amazing?" Harmony replied "I'm just asking since Dustin is a mean person. I just want to know.."<br>"She was amazing.." Joe replied "She would give us breaks, she was amazing. It was Dakota Stanley that was worst. Shelby was amazing. Don't know what happened to her. She had a baby and left. That's the story.."  
>"She sounds amazing.." Harmony smiled "She really does, I wish she was our director. Right now Schuester sounds better. He sounds so much better.."<br>"You do know that it's not normal.." Joe replied "You're doing great for yourself. And you're scared to get beat up. They can't do this to you. Don' t let them do this to you."

"I'm a waste of space.." Harmony cried "Why would anyone care?"  
>"The Harmony that goes to NYADA doesn't say this." Joe replied "That person wouldn't let herself be beat up. That person is fierce, that person."<br>"Is a character in my mind.." Harmony cried "I pretend to be her, I'm not really her. I love singing the songs. But I'm going to find a way. A way to not sing the solo's.."  
>"You don't have to that.." Joe kissed her. "Don't you see you're amazing Harmony.."<p>

* * *

><p>"And there goes that.." Tina rolled her eyes at Mike. "So Julliard?"<br>" Julliard is where I want to go.." Mike replied "My dad is giving me a hard time, he thinks being a dancer is not good enough. He thinks it's not going to give me a future.."  
>"Well, the chances of having a future with dance are small.." Tina replied "But you are so talented, which means your chances are bigger than other people's. ."<br>"Hello, Mike.." Mercedes sat down next to Tina and Mike. "So do you know what's going on with miss C? She's been crying, all the time. Sobbing."

"Rumor has it Rachel called her a cash whore.." Tina replied "She must be crushed, I mean Rachel even moved out. So did Quinn.."  
>"That's not nice.." Mercedes replied "Poor miss C. She's really sad, I told her 'good morning'. Instead of saying the same back. She said something : 'Riley, something'. She was sleepwalking."<br>"Poor miss C.." Tina replied "She's doing anything for Rachel, she's such a ungrateful person. Miss C wanted to take care of her baby, so she could keep the baby and have her dreams. And now she calls her that.."  
>"And miss 'I had a baby at 16' is supporting her." Mercedes continued. "Hates miss C.."<p>

"Actually I don't hate miss C.." It was Quinn. She walked towards them. "And I'm not trying to get Rachel to talk to her mom. And do agree that Rachel should treat her with more respect. But what can you do, she's a teenage girls with hormones driving her crazy."  
>"Does that make it alright?" Tina spoke "I mean you don't call your mom something like that. That's just another way to hurt someone without any reason."<p>

"You don't know the full story.." Quinn replied "If you did, you wouldn't be talking to way you were right now. So, I'd rather have you shut up. Then gossip about something you know nothing about."  
>"But miss C is like crying all the time.." Tina replied "She keeps calling after 'Riley', whoever that is."<p>

"I guesses ex-boyfriend.." Mercedes replied "But she can't be sad over that, I mean the brother of McDreamy is so much hotter. They are going out right.."  
>"They're going out alright." Quinn smiled<br>"Shouldn't we help miss C?" Mike spoke "Maybe we could get Rachel happy again.."  
>"Unless you find her secret sister you're screwed.." Quinn held her mouth. She almost didn't understand what she said. "Okay.."<br>"What secret sister?" Mercedes put her arm around Quinn's shoulders. "Spill the beans Fabray!"  
>"I'm not spilling.." Quinn stared at the group of people look at her. "Okay, here's the short version. So miss C was in New York, and she got pregnant after Rachel. Her kid got very sick, and she was poor. So she had to give up the kid, because she couldn't pay for the bills. Rachel calls Shelby a cash whore, because she claims that she told her baby sister."<p>

"Wow!" Tina replied "That's a bomb.."  
>"And Rachel is mad.." Mercedes replied "That's like very sad."<br>"Rachel didn't hear the full story." Quinn replied "She stormed out when she heard that Shelby put her up for adoption. And stuff.."  
>"So we make it up to miss C by finding this baby.." Tina replied "It can't be that difficult."<p>

"Tina, do you want to start breaking in?" Mercedes replied "Stealing stuff? Yeah, there's no way they are going to give us the whereabouts of this girl. It's not like we can go in and say: 'oh, yeah we want to help our friend'. It doesn't work that way."  
>"Actually breaking in doesn't sound that bad.." Quinn replied "What's the worst thing that could happen? I mean.."<br>"It goes on your permanent record." Mercedes replied "And collages can turn you down.."  
>"This would be a job for Puck.." Tina replied<br>"We can't ask anyone to do that.." Mike replied "I'm sorry for miss C, but she wouldn't be okay with that. Beside this child is probably happy. Do you want to change your life?"  
>"Maybe she wants to know.." Mercedes replied "She could be unhappy.."<p>

"I shouldn't have told you.." Quinn replied  
>"Yes you should." Tina replied "We're on making Rachel see that Shelby did what she had to do. Her baby would have died if she hadn't given her up. That's sad."<br>"I agree.." Mercedes replied "I like miss C. Rachel was happy to have a mom. She needs to be happy again. And so does miss C.."

* * *

><p>"Puck, I need your help.." Rachel stepped inside. "Do you know where they keep papers around adoption? Like where the kids go after.."<br>"Dude, why would I know stuff like that?" Puck replied "Why do you ask me?"  
>"Since you're.." Rachel paused<br>"You think I'm a criminal right?" Puck raised his eyebrow.

"No, it's just.." Rachel replied "It's just you know your way around places, I thought you would know where they keep this pages. The adoption agency.."  
>"Rachel, you're not giving the baby away right?" Puck replied "Finn wouldn't be able to handle that.."<br>"No I need some information.." Rachel replied "On a certain adoption case, it.."  
>"Why do you need it?" Puck turned towards her.<p>

"Stuff.." Rachel replied "Important stuff."  
>"What important stuff?" Puck turned to her. "You need to tell me, if I want to help you. And I can tell that you need my help. So.."<br>"Okay, my mom.." Rachel replied "That devil woman gave up my sister. And I want to find out what happened to her. So, I ask you for your help. Since I don't know what to do."  
>"Do you know why she did it?" Puck replied "Miss C is a good woman, she loves you. You shouldn't treat her this harsh."<p>

"I could.." Rachel turned to him. "Puck I need to find her! 15 years I lived without her, I can't deal another 15 years pretending she doesn't exist. I need your help!"  
>"Okay.." Puck replied "Where did miss C live? When she gave the baby up?"<br>"New York."  
>"So hack the adoption data base.." Puck replied "There's this database in every agency, all the data are in there. I bet you can get what you want.."<br>"But I don't know how to hack around something.." Rachel replied "How do you hack anyway?"  
>"What do you need Rachel?" Puck smiled "I mind just be able to help you. I know people in the right places. People who hack around the government all the time, they are like the lone gunman."<br>"and they can get those papers?" Rachel turned him. "Get her current address…"  
>"Yes.." Puck replied "They keep amazing data bases. I can get those things. Not a trouble Berry.."<p>

"Thank you!" Rachel hugged him. "You are the most amazing person."  
>"Never has anyone been so happy about my hacking friends.." Puck replied "My mother says I should stop hanging out with them. I'm glad I didn't."<br>"I am so curious to meet her.." Rachel replied "She must be an amazing person. She'll move in with my dads. We'll be best friends."  
>"What if she has an amazing family?" Puck turned to her. "Think about it, she could end up not wanting to know you. Do you want to know?"<br>"Yes.;" Rachel replied "She could be unhappy to. I could give her a family. A sister.."

"A mom.." Puck replied "Rachel, you're hurting her feelings. She's crying. I only have seen her cry. And that weird song. Safe and sound something."  
>"Safe and sound what thing?" Rachel turned to him. "What exactly did she sing? "<br>_"I remember tears streaming down your face." Puck sang slow. " When I said, I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone; But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight."  
>"That song.." Rachel replied "My dads used to sing it, to get me to fall to sleep. At least, I think they did. How would she know the song? I searched the internet, it's not a real lullaby. How could she know?" <em>

"Are you sure your dads sang it to you?"  
>"What's her name?" Puck broke the silence "The kids name I should research. You have to give me her name. Or I'll never find her."<br>"Riley Christine Corcoran." Rachel replied "She was adopted."

* * *

><p>"Where's Shelby?" Emma turned to Sara. "Sara, where's Shelby?"<br>"It's not normal that she doesn't show up for practice.." Sara replied "She dropped off Beth yesterday, saying she needed time for herself. Carl has the day off, so she's keeping a play date with Willow and Aaron. I'm really worried.."  
>"Oh dear.." Emma replied "I'm taking my keys, and we're going to her apartment. She's not in a clear state of mind…"<p>

"You don't think she'd.." Sara's fear in her eyes got clear. Sara stepped next to Emma, they walked next to Sue Sylvester who called them something. But they didn't even hear it. Sara got next to Emma in her car.  
>"Step on it Emma!" Sara replied "I shouldn't have left her alone."<br>"You have three kids.." Emma replied "You can't be there all the time. And it's not like she was on suicide watch. She handled losing Rachel, she handled it fine.."  
>"Rachel wasn't mad with her then.." Sara replied "You don't know what that does to a parent. If I lost Julie like that, I wouldn't be able to handle it. That's what Shelby is going through."<p>

"I don't get that.." Emma replied "I could get it.."  
>"I'm sure you understand.." Sara replied "One day you'll have a child. You'll understand."<p>

The drive there was almost to calm. The fear in the care was weird. Emma never felt so worried about someone. She never had a friend like Shelby. A woman that never said anything bad to her. She never looked at her as a freak, when she cleaned grapes. Shelby would smile. It was not as a joke. She would smile at her, that was the caring woman she was. Emma always heard harsh things about Shelby, but she was one of the nicest woman she ever met. And this week, the cheerful woman had grown to a sad grieving mother. Emma didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She didn't have the same connection Sara had. Shelby and Sara were two of the best friends. They were the same woman. Or very alike.  
>"Come on.." Sara almost jumped out of the car when they got there. She ran up the stairs, to Shelby's apartment. The door was closed. Another wave of worry. She started knocking on the door, as it slowly slit open.<p>

"Shel.." Sara stepped inside. "Shel.."  
>She stepped towards the kitchen, there was a letter on the table. Slowly Sara took it in her both hands. 'I can't live with the knowledge Rachel hates me. I can't live with the idea that I gave up Riley. I've got nothing to live for. I'm sorry, Shelby'<br>"Shelby.." Rachel started to run around the apartment screaming her name. She started to think about different scenarios. The idea that Shelby could be dead freaked her out. It would scar Rachel Berry forever. It would scare her forever. Sara believed this was her fault. She ran up the stairs, the attic was empty. The boxes were neat. And there was no sign of anyone there. She walked down the stairs, she checked the Beth's bedroom and Rachel and Quinn's. There was no one in the spare bedroom. She slowly turned around, there was only one room left. Sara slowly opened the door to the bedroom. She stared at the bathtub. It almost seemed like someone was trying to hide beneath the water.  
>"Shelby!" Sara pulled her up. "Shelby.."<br>"Why are you here?" Shelby replied "I finally found the courage to!"  
>"To make the biggest mistake of your life!" Sara took a bath rope and put it around her. Slowly Shelby got out of the bath tub. "Do you release how Rachel would feel if you killed yourself over this? She says she wants you to do it, but she doesn't. She doesn't want you to do it. So don't, don't you see. So much people would miss you.."<br>"No one would miss me.." Shelby cried

"No one?" Sara had tears in her eyes. "Who's going to tell me to take it easy. You do that, I need you. We're like best friends. You are my best friend Shel!"  
>"I don't have anything.." Shelby yelled "Nothing!"<br>"You have a little girl.." Sara yelled "You have Beth! Beth needs you. She is just a little girl, how would she feel if you succeeded. You are needed Shelby.."

"I'm sorry.." Shelby fell in Sara's arms. "I didn't mean to, it was just too much."  
>"You're coming to my place.." Sara pulled her to Shelby's bedroom. "Get dressed, take some clothes. You are coming to my house, and you can't say anything."<br>"Sara.." Shelby turned to her.  
>"Ah, I don't take no for an answer." Sara replied "You're staying with me for the next week. Until I know you're not in danger anymore."<br>"Shelby!" Emma stepped inside "Sara is she okay?"  
>"She's fine.." Sara replied "She was trying to drown herself in the bath tub. God, if we were her later. Then we.."<p>

"But we didn't.." Emma hugged her "She's okay.."  
>"I'm ready.." Shelby stepped outside, almost directly she fell in Emma's arms crying. Emma put her arms on her back. Slowly patting it again.<br>"Come on Shel.." Sara put her arm around Shelby's shoulders. Shelby hang over Sara's shoulder. And was still crying. Emma drove them to Sara's house. Slowly they got out of the car. She let them to the apartment. Shelby sat down on the sofa, and slowly hang closer to Shelby. She was still crying.  
>"Do you need tea?" Sara turned to her "Some water perhaps?"<br>"I could go with some herbal tea.." Shelby stared at her.

"Watch some TV while I make your tea…" Sara smiled, she walked to the kitchen. She heard Shelby's sobbing, and it made her sad. She slowly put the water on the stove, waiting of it to boil. It didn't go as fast, and she felt like making Shelby feel better. She stared at her phone. She had the need to call Rachel, to tell her about the consequences her behavior had. How her mother Shelby; the strongest woman she ever knew; tried to kill herself. Shelby, the tuff one. That Shelby. Slowly she poured the water in the cup. And put the teabag in there. Slowly she walked in the living room.  
>"I didn't do anything stupid in the last few moments.." Shelby gave a clouded smile.<br>"What are you watching?" Sara stared at the TV.  
>"Friends.." Shelby replied "Seeing the Rachel character makes me cry.."<br>"Rachel.." Sara nodded sitting down next to her. "Just watch something else.."

Sara grabbed the remote and pushed a small button. The screen changed to the series once upon a time. Sara smiled as she stared at the character Belle.  
>"Well, they like rerunning this show.." Shelby gave a playful smile.<br>"Well, I guess I'll have to deal with the Belle jokes.." Sara smiled, this statement brought a shy smile to Shelby's face. "Well, at least I know I would look great with brown hair."  
>"That you would.." Shelby smiled, she slowly put her head in Sara's lap. It was something normal to Shelby. Maybe to find extra support with a friend.<br>"If my daughter would feel like this.." Sara smiled "I would sing a song. She would always end up feeling much better. Do you think I should try it with you?"  
>"What do you have to lose?" Shelby stared up at her.<p>

_Gentle gentle sing to your child_  
><em>Your companion for such a long long time<em>  
><em>Beneath your heart<em>  
><em>Her heart beats strong<em>  
><em>Life of your life<em>  
><em>Is safe in your arms<em>

_Touch her face_  
><em>You gave her form<em>  
><em>Child of this earth<em>  
><em>Child of the sky<em>  
><em>You are her voice<em>  
><em>She has your eyes<em>  
><em>This is her gift<em>  
><em>The thread of life<em>

_Give her grace_  
><em>Give her peace<em>  
><em>Let her be strong<em>  
><em>Let her be kind<em>  
><em>She is your soul<em>  
><em>And you are her strength<em>  
><em>Bless her and guide her all of her life<em>

_Gentle gentle sing to your child_  
><em>Your companion for such a long long time<em>  
><em>Beneath your heart<em>  
><em>Her heart beats strong<em>  
><em>Life of your life<em>  
><em>Is safe in your arms<em>

Shelby smiled for a moment, Sara knew that just a little while the song had relaxed her. Her eyes were still full of tears.  
>"Sarabear.." Carl stepped inside holding Beth. "What's Shelby doing here?"<br>"She's staying here Carlie.." Sara replied "She's not staying alone tonight. Can you put Beth to bed? We have an extra bed, just in case."  
>"I'll put her to bed.." Shelby wanted to get up, but Sara stopped her. Her eyes told her that right now she shouldn't go to Beth. Not feeling like this.<br>"You can go to sleep, I'll be alright.." Shelby replied "I'll take the sofa.."  
>"No, I'm not leaving you alone.." Sara replied "How do I know for sure that you're out of the woods? I have to take care of you, I don't trust you here. Not all by yourself. So, I am staying here.."<br>"You are really worried about me.." Shelby replied "Would you even let me change by myself?"

"I'm worried about you.." Sara replied "Like I said, you are my friend. I don't want anything to happen to you. So, I am keeping a close eye on you. I mean if you would die, I would feel guilty about it my entire life. You don't want me to feel that way, you have so much to live for. Rachel is going to come back around, and then she'll need your help. She'll need your help, really bad."  
>"I'll never get my other little girl back.." Shelby replied "I just hope that she's happy.."<br>"Why wouldn't she be Shelby?" Sara smiled

* * *

><p>"When are you going to go home?" Joe turned to her. "You know my mom can wash your clothes, but don't you have to come home one day. Do you really thing your parents will be waiting for you?"<br>"You don't know how serious it is.." Harmony replied "You don't understand what my parents think about this? It's like killing someone, stealing a solo from Wade. He doesn't mind, the people that pretend to be.."  
>"How did you end up here?" Joe turned to Harmony. "In this two years we've been dating, you never once mentioned how you came here."<br>"It's because I don't know.." Harmony replied "I think I was 2 when I got here, or maybe even younger. That's too young to remember anything."

"Yes you remember two lullabies your mom used to sing to you.." Joe smiled "A woman that would sing to her child, that's a caring mom. I promise you, we are going to find your mom."  
>"never, am I going to find her.." Harmony paused "And if you do find her, why would she still want me? She got rid of me when I was younger, why wouldn't she do it again?"<br>"Because.." He stopped "Why do I need to tell you?"  
>Harmony walked out of the room, to the guestroom. She closed the door, for once she felt safe. Safe that no one would hurt her. Harmony wanted to stay here, but she knew. She closed her eyes.<p>

_Moon River, wider than a mile,_

_I'm crossing you in style some day._

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,_

_wherever you're going I'm going your way_

Harmony closed her eyes, as she fell in a peaceful sleep. One she hadn't expected after getting a solo. Harmony hated how she hated herself for getting a solo. She should get a solo, she should be proud. She shouldn't be scared. Scared that her parent didn't like her enough.

* * *

><p>"So did you find anything?" Rachel stepped towards Puck. "About her? About my sister.."<br>"I got any files they could find on Riley.." Puck took the pages from his bag. "Rachel, you can't tell anyone that I hacked the computed. If you do, it could come on my permanent Record. And you kind of have to promise not to show this to teachers. You could show it to Kurt. But that's about it."  
>"Alright.." Rachel smiled "Can you give me the papers?"<p>

"Rachel, I haven't even looked at this.." Puck replied "But what if she lives on the other side of the country. What are you going to do? You can't just get up and go there. Imagine how she would react. No one would believe you.."  
>"Give it to me Noah." Rachel replied "I know what I'm doing.."<br>"Okay.." Puck handed her the folder. "But don't tell me that I didn't warn you. I did and I warned you well. So you can't get made with me Rachel."  
>"Good.." Rachel took the file in her hands. She started to run through the pages. Her eyes flew over it, like she was trying to look for the name. Puck stared at her, almost trying to ignore that he gave her the answers. He was scared that the file wouldn't give answers. Or worst, that her younger sister was dead. Rachel turned the page around.<p>

"Oh no.." Rachel became pale.  
>"what's it Berry?" Puck smiled at her.<p>

"I need to have a talk with Kurt.." Rachel put the file in her bag. She started to walk all over the campus, looking for Kurt. For once in her life she needed him. Not that she never did need him, they were great friends. But right now, she really did need him. She turned around and headed for the auditorium. She hoped to find Kurt, but she only found Mr. Schue. He was staring in front of him. Slowly Rachel walked out of the auditorium. She was heading for the choir room. Slowly she turned in it. Kurt was staring at the piano.

"Kurt, I need to talk to you.." Rachel replied "And I can't have you blog this over the school. And you can't tell Santana. Not anyone.."  
>"Okay.." Kurt smiled "I'll keep your secret."<br>"Do you remember the the Gerber baby?" Rachel replied

"Oh yeah,.." Kurt smiled "Rachel Jr."  
>"Well, she kind of is Rachel J." Rachel replied<br>"Oh my god, I was trying to insult you.." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Why do you agree with me?"  
>"Because Harmony Adams is my sister.." Rachel threw the papers on the table. "Very technical, she's only my half-sister. I think she has my attitude. And she's so talented."<br>"What happened to obnoxious?" Kurt smiled at her. "That doesn't change her. Rachel, do you honestly want to know her?"

"Yes.." Rachel replied "She's my sister, she'll melt a bit when she hears that. We can do sister stuff.."  
>"What if she doesn't want you as a sister.." Kurt turned to her. "Have you stopped to think about the fact that she may already have a brother or sister that she loves. Maybe she doesn't need a Rachel Berry in her life. I say drop it Berry."<br>"hello, my lovely.." Quinn entered the room." What are you talking about?"  
>"Nothing Quinn.." Kurt replied "Just the Gerber baby.."<br>"Harmony.." Rachel corrected. "Her name is Harmony.."  
>"Her name could be devil spawn for all I care.." Kurt replied "I wouldn't go anywhere near her. She seems mean Rachel, you used to agree.."<br>"Why does Rachel want to go near the Gerber baby?" Quinn replied "I' very confused, and I'm not talking about.. what's going on?"

"The Gerber baby is my sister.." Rachel explained "Riley is Harmony. Harmony is Riley."  
>"Happy, so you found out how she is.." Quinn replied "Now that's over, let's just go on without not caring about.."<br>"Please, Quinn.." Rachel replied "For me this is not over. I'm going to go to Carmel, and I'm going to see her. And then I'm going to tell her I'm your sister.."  
>"Oh nice going.." Quinn replied "Hello, my name is Rachel Berry. I am form the competition. We are trying to destroy you. Okay, by the way I am your sister. Want to be best buddies? No, but.."<br>"I don't sound like that." Rachel gave a mad look at Quinn.

"Well, Rachel.." Kurt stared at her. "You are going to be an intruder Rachel. Chances are this girl is happy, that she doesn't know she's adopted. Think about it, you could be ruining her perfect life. It's not yours to say that someone is adopted Rachel."  
>"Well, I think.." Rachel turned to Kurt. "She could be miserable too. Beaten up every day, waiting for her big sister to save her from that hell whole. She could be begging to have a family."<br>"And you are going to save her from that?" Quinn replied "The family Addams sound nice.."

"They sound horrible.." Rachel turned to it. "I have a feeling about this in my gut. I'm going to go there, I am going to tell her that I'm her sister. I'll see what she does. I can still leave. I just want a brother or a sister. I need a brother or a sister."  
>"Maybe you should think about it Rach.." Quinn replied "You're pregnant. You can't just take a train to Carmel. It's a three hour drive, even if it takes only 2 if you drive really fast."<br>"Quinn.."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay.." Shelby woke up. Sara made breakfast for her. And for a moment she felt hungry. It stopped when she thought about Rachel. She smiled at Sara.<br>"I think I'm as good as I can be.." Shelby replied  
>"Carl!" Sara yelled "Where's Julie Anne.."<p>

"She's getting ready for school.." Carl smiled "Hello Shelby, will you be stealing my wife more often?"  
>"I'm sorry.." Shelby replied<br>"That was a joke.." Carl smiled "Like a real joke. Get it.."  
>"He's funny like that.." Sara smiled pulling his arm. Carl gave a fast kiss on her lips. He touched her head. Smiling at her.<p>

"Well, Shelby.." Carl smiled at her "You and my wife have fun.."  
>"You want to go to Glee practice?" Sara replied "If you're not going, I'm not going."<br>"You know what they say.." Carl smiled "Good friends help you move a cabinet. Great friends help you move a body.."  
>"Wow,.." Shelby smiled "That was random."<br>"Hey, made a smile appear on your face.." Carl smiled "See you later…"

* * *

><p>"Are you serious about this?" Mercedes took Quinn's paper. "Why I Quinn Fabbray could be related to Jack the Ripper. Are you going to hand this in?"<br>"Look.." Quinn replied "I looked to my family tree going back to 1888. Turns out that a male descendent of the Fabary like lived in the place where Jack the Ripper killed people. The murders stopped when he moved to France, and bam murders started there to. Coincidence? I think not. I have more proof that my relative could be Jack the Ripper, for starters he was a doctor. I have more proof in my paper.."  
>"So you were related to a hairdresser?" Mercedes turned around.<p>

"Murders, didn't you notice that word in my explanation." Quinn replied "He killed people. He killed women. So, no he's not a hairdresser.."  
>"Oh, but didn't he kill people to.." Mercedes replied<br>"That's Sweenie Todd you're talking about.." Quinn replied "I'll proof he's related to me in the next paper. Be sure to see that too.."  
>"Quinn.." Rachel stepped next to her. "How's your Jack the Ripper paper?"<p>

"He could be related to me.." Quinn replied  
>"That's kind of a weird paper.." Kurt replied "But you'll get good grades, you went back until 1888. You were able to proof where you relatives were.."<br>"Well, I had a relative on Titanic.." Mike replied "I investigated the towns he lived in. He lived as an artist in Paris. One of those bohemiens."  
>"Interesting.." Tina replied "I found out, nothing. I wrote a boring paper of how my relatives lived in America. Even Rachel had a better paper.."<br>"So your family is normal.." Kurt replied "I found out that my mom's relatives worked for a traveling circus. They worked with the animals.."  
>"Well, my relatives trough Shelby's side.." Rachel replied "They are all singers, and not bitches that give up their children. I guess that side skipped a generation."<p>

"Can you please not say that?" Quinn replied "So, Mercedes what did you find out?"  
>"Nothing much.." Mercedes replied "All my relatives were in the same church, but that's about it. I don't have interesting family members. I guess I'll have to make that different.."<br>"So did the cast list for the movie get announced yet?" Santana stepped next to them. Followed by Brittany.

"I found out through a long way that I'm related to Lisa Kudrow from Friends.." Brittany replied "I explained it in a twenty page essay. After that I started mentioning the importance of unicorns in my life. And stuff.."  
>"You're related to Phoebe from friends?" Rachel turned to her with wide eyes. "Really?"<br>"Yeah, apparently my mother is the sister is the sister of Lisa.." Brittany replied "And it's aunt Lisa. Weird isn't it. I have met her over a hundred time.."  
>"Are you making this up Brittany?" Quinn turned to her. "I don't think it's very believable."<br>"Well, good.." Brittany replied "She comes for dinner next week. You're all welcome to knock on my door, and then I'll show you that she's at my place.."  
>"Wow, I'm related to Jack the Ripper.." Quinn replied "I think.."<p>

"Who's Jack the Ripper?" Brittany turned to Santana.  
>"Some hairdresser.." Santana replied "Actually he's .."<br>"He's a serial killer!" Quinn replied "Not a hairdresser, can we please take in mind that.."  
>"it's not a competition.." Kurt replied "but if it was, Brit so wins.."<p>

"You said it was not about winning.." Rachel replied "My family member played in a couple of musicals. She was famous.."  
>"Well, Lisa Kudrow was in a hit series.." Kurt replied "Friends was more famous than anything your family members ever did. So, Brit wins."<br>" Would miss D be at Glee practice?" Tina replied

"Why wouldn't she be?"

* * *

><p>"Miss D.." Quinn stepped to the front of the class. "Miss C, I've got a song. It's not about something I experience. It something I heard, and I released someone should have told me. Since I love Taylor Swift, I thought this would be an amazing song. So.."<p>

Quinn stepped in front of the room. She grabbed the guitar in the right corner. Playing piano was also one of her talents. But guitar was the other thing she was great at. She touched the strings. As the music started to flow.

_Your little hands wrapped around my fingers  
>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<br>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>

_To you, everything's funny  
>You got nothing to regret<br>I'd give all I have, honey If you could stay like that_

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,  
>don't you ever grow up<br>Just stay this little  
>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,<br>don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<em>

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>No, no one will desert you  
>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<br>At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>

_But don't make her drop you off around the block  
>Remember that she's getting older, too<br>And don't lose the way that you dance around  
>In your PJs getting ready for school<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,  
>don't you ever grow up Just stay this little<br>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,  
>don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple<em>

_No one's ever burned you  
>Nothing's ever left you scarred<br>And even though you want to  
>Just try to never grow up<em>

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
>Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home<br>Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
>And all your little brother's favorite songs<br>I just realized everything  
>I have Is someday gonna be gone<em>

_So here I am in my new apartment  
>In a big city, they just dropped me off<br>It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
>So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on<em>

_Wish I'd never grown up I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish  
>I'd never grown up<br>Could still be little  
>Oh, I don't wanna grow up,<br>wish I'd never grown up  
>It could still be simple<em>

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,  
>don't you ever grow up<br>Just stay this little  
>Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up,<br>don't you ever grow up  
>It could stay this simple<em>

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
>Won't let no one break your heart<br>And even through to you want to  
>Please try to never grow up<em>

Quinn sat down. She smiled for a moment. A moment later Santana jumped up. She walked to the front of the class, one eye looking at Brittany.  
>"I have a song.." Santana replied "It might not be super sad like miss C's. Or not inspirational like Quinn's. And for me it fits in the Legend thing, cause it's different from all the songs you're going to hear. And I'm going through this. Not exactly, but.."<br>"Good Santana.." Shelby smiled "Any song is relevant."  
>"Okay.." Santana replied "This is a song about struggling. I don't think it was written because of that. That's what the song means to me. Coming out, to my parents.."<p>

_Everynight I go  
>Everynight I go<br>Sneaking out the door  
>I lie a little more<br>Baby I'm helpless_

_Theres something 'bout the night_  
><em>And the way it hides all the things I like<em>  
><em>Little black butterflies<em>  
><em>Deep inside me<em>

_What would my mama do_  
><em>If she knew 'bout me and you?<em>  
><em>What would my daddy say<em>  
><em>If he saw me with you this way?<em>

_Why should I feel ashamed?_  
><em>Feeling guilty at the mention of your name<em>  
><em>Here we are again<em>  
><em>It's nearly perfect<em>

_What would my mama do_  
><em>If she knew 'bout me and you?<em>  
><em>What would my daddy say<em>  
><em>If he saw me with you this way?<em>

_All the things a girl should know_  
><em>Are the things she can't control<em>  
><em>All the things a girl should know<em>  
><em>She can't control<em>

_What would my mama do_  
><em>If she knew 'bout me and you?<em>  
><em>What would my daddy say<em>  
><em>If he saw me with you this way?<em>

"Santana that song was like so many kinds of awesome.." Brittany smiled  
>"I'm going to tell my parents tonight.." Santana replied "I would like you to be there, if they don't understand, I'll have you. If they do, they could see the awesomeness that is you.."<br>"Your parents know me.." Brittany smiled "I come over all the time.."  
>"As my girlfriend silly.." Santana touched her nose.<p>

"Great song, Santana.." Rachel smiled  
>"Practice over.." Sara replied "Rachel, can you wait for five minutes. I'll be right back."<p>

Sara moved outside the classroom, pulling Shelby along with her. Rachel had no idea where the two of them were going. Just that Sara was gone. Five minutes hadn't passed when she stepped back in the room.  
>"Look Rachel.." Sara stepped towards her. "I don't want to give you advice, nor do I want to judge you for the way you're acting. I would have done the same thing if I found out something like that. It's natural, especially when you're pregnant, everything seems ten times as bad.."<br>"Get to the point.." Rachel replied "Miss D.."  
>"I have the best in mind for you.." Sara replied "And for you mom, but I'm worried. Not about you but about her. Shelby, she's miserable without I'm scared that she'll do something stupid when I leave her alone. Can't you make up with her.."<br>"I find it smart of her.." Rachel replied "The world would be better without persons like that.."

"You don't mean that Rachel.." Sara turned "Yesterday, I found your mother trying to drown herself in the bath tub. I wasn't going to tell you, because I felt you shouldn't bare the guilt. It seems you think Shelby dying is justice. You do know that Riley got very sick. Shelby had in no way to pay for the bills, if she hadn't given her up. There would have been a bitter Shelby, over her daughter dying. Think about that Rachel, the next time you wish she'd jump under a driving train. I know you don't mean it. But it still gets to people, you know how words hurt Rachel. You've experienced it yourself. First hand. But you use that power to hurt a woman that's doing almost anything for you. Shelby loves you.."  
>"You know what.." Rachel replied "You're her friend, off course you have to say nice things about her. And I don't care about her past. I will never speak to her again.."<br>"It's killing her Rachel.." Sara replied "You are making her feel worst. Please talk to her.."

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Brittany turned to Santana "So what do I say. Hey, hello or unicorn.."<br>"Brittany.." Santana smiled at her "I'll do the talking…"  
>"Oh hello.." Santana's mom Marissa opened the door. She had the sang long black curly hair, the same tanned skin and beautiful brown eyes. She looked like a grown up version of Santana. Brittany smiled for a moment.<p>

"Oh hello Brit…" Marissa replied "Chris, it's Brittany and our little girl Santana.."  
>"They insist on calling me little.." Santana replied "I bet it has something to do with my big sister Selena. She's the big girl.."<br>"Oh hey Brit.." Chris stepped down the stairs. "So how are you?"

"Just fine.." Brittany replied "I'm dating this amazing person, I'm so fine."  
>"You're dating." Marissa replied "Tell me about him, is he handsome? Santana do you know him? How long are you guys going out? Is he in Glee?"<br>"It's a she.." Brittany replied "And yes she's amazing. And so nice. She's my bestest friend."  
>"We're glad for you Brittany.." Marissa replied "We always say, it doesn't matter what you are. You should just be happy.."<br>"Santana, so how long have you and Brittany been together?" Chris smiled

"How do you guys know?" Santana turned to them.  
>"Seriously, we had that Mohawk boy over, then the blond cute one, there was also the football player. Yet, the way you looked at Brittany seemed more like love, then all those boys you claimed to be in love with.." Marissa smiled "A mother knows her daughter. And you picked the cutest girl out of the bunch, didn't she Chris?"<br>"Well, you could have gone for that Quinn.." Chris replied "We were always on the fence between these two."

"Me and Quinn don't work.." Santana cried.  
>"Santana, we want you to be your own person." Marissa replied "And if that means marrying Brittany, loving Brittany and sharing your life with Brittany. That's okay with us."<br>"we just one thing.." Chris replied "Grand children would be awesome.."  
>"Dad!" Santana gave him a playful push.<br>"Don't worry, I want a baby one day.." Brittany replied

The rest of the dinner went rather well. Brittany had started to talk about Julliard. And how she was going to get in, Santana told them that she would go to NYU. To be with Brittany, and her parents didn't really mind. They knew that Santana would be a lawyer either ways. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, as she smiled at them.  
>"So what did your parents say?" Chris stared at Brittany.<br>"They are totally awesome.." Brittany replied "They said they didn't care about it.."  
>"That's good Brittany.." Santana replied "I'm proud of you, Brit."<p>

"I'm proud of you Santana." Brittany touched her hand.

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped towards the train station. She left a note on her bed side table, she knew that Quinn was going to find her. She had a schedule of the trains that went in the direction of Carmel High. She stared out of the window as the trains started to move. What would she say? What could she say? The world hello seemed wrong. She felt like she had to say how much she missed her. How much she wanted to have a childhood with her. How much that she wanted to have her as a sister. She opened the bag she had taken with her. It were the books she taken from Shelby's place. From the box labeled with her name. She wanted to cry. She wanted to know. Rachel put her head to the window.<br>"Safe and sound.." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Can I not have the solo?" Harmony walked next to Dustin. "Wade has more star power then I do. I mean maybe he's the male Berry.."<br>"No, your voice resembles Rachel's.." Jesse walked beside her. "But I know what Rachel's weak spot is. She can't do certain songs, because they get too high. You can.."  
>"You see, you could go for different.." Harmony replied "Different wins.."<p>

"Different is boring.." Jesse replied "People want to see a female lead, they want to know that there's someone talented. Someone that will never do something else then sing lead in her Glee club. This will be the high days you look back to, just like Schuester.."  
>"You're wrong.." Harmony replied "I don't want this solo.."<br>"You take this solo.." Dustin smiled "Or you're out. We can give anyone the solo, even that Jesus freak boyfriend of yours, we don't need a Christian copy of Kurt Cubain with dreadlocks."  
>"From the top.." Dustin smiled<p>

_I've been cheated by you since I don't know when_

_So I made up my mind, it must come to an end_

_Look at me now, will I ever learn?_

_I don't know how but I suddenly lose control_

_There's a fire within my soul_

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, now I really know,_

_My my, I could never let you go._

_I've been angry and sad about things that you do_

_I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through_

_And when you go, when you slam the door_

_I think you know that you won't be away too long_

_You know that I'm not that strong._

_Just one look and I can hear a bell ring_

_One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go?_

_Mamma mia, even if I say_

_Bye bye, leave me now or never_

_mamma mia, it's a game we play_

_Bye bye doesn't mean forever_

_Mamma mia, here I go again_

_My my, how can I resist you?_

_Mamma mia, does it show again?_

_My my, just how much I've missed you_

_Yes, I've been brokenhearted_

_Blue since the day we parted_

_Why, why did I ever let you go_

_Mamma mia, now I really know_

_My my, I could never let you go _

" What was that?" Dustin replied "you guys could do better.."  
>"I know they could.." Jesse replied "You guys will train longer, you need to be perfect to get through Regionals, we don't have to be perfect. We'll get through Regionals.."<br>"We always win Regionals.." Dustin replied

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Quinn called Rachel's name. "Where are you Rachel?"<br>Quinn stepped in Rachel's bedroom. She stared around, it was empty. She noticed the absence of a bag Rachel loved. The box she'd taken from Shelby's place was missing to. Quinn sat down on the bed, she probably had a date with Finn. As she lay down, she noticed the letter on the bedside table. She took it in her pale hands.

_Dear Quinn, _

_once you get this, I most likely will have been gone by now. I need to find her. I don't know how but I will find Riley .Don't tell Sara or Shelby, she may not have cared for enough, but I do. And I'm going to find her. Don't come after me, I won't change my mind. I want to know her. She's my baby sister, I can't go on not knowing her. Quinn, can you please cover for my dads? They don't know I left.  
>I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was planning, but you would have only stopped me. <em>

_Rachel._

Quinn took the note. She slowly rolled her eyes for a moment. She grabbed her phone, calling Rachel's number. But there was no respond. Not by texting her or calling. She didn't answer her question is she were okay.  
>"Rachel.." Quinn spoke to her voice mail. "You're asking me to cover to your parents, Rachel, you're pregnant. You are all by yourself. It's late, I'm worried. I won't tell your parents, if you promise to take care of yourself. Rachel, I'm worried!"<p>

"Call me back when you hear this!" Quinn took a look at the clock. "Please, Rachel.."

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to talk to Rachel.." Shelby sat down next to Sara on the sofa. "She is mad with me, you can't get that out of her mind.;"<br>"Someone needed to talk to her.." Sara replied "You wouldn't, so I did. She need to know that she's hurting you. I can't see you hurt this way, I am your friend."  
>"And you are her teacher.." Shelby replied<br>"I'm her director." Sara replied "I don't have to teach her anything. I mean Will is hardly doing more. So want to watch a movie?

"I'm not in the mood.." Shelby replied "But I'll get in the mood. What about Funny girl?"  
>"I'll get it.." Sara got up. She slowly walked towards the cabinet filled with DVD's. She smiled at Shelby as she popped the DVD in the DVD player and switched the DVD on.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stepped in front of Carmel High, the last time she'd been here she found her mother. And now she was here for her sister, the resemblance the situation frightened her. Specially because she could be turned down again. Rachel didn't like it. She wouldn't like it if her sister wouldn't like her. She took another step to the door. 'Just one more step' Rachel. Rachel cursed to herself. She had to take this little step to find her sister. Do it! Rachel's mind couldn't stop screaming inside of her, but she had no idea if this were such a smart idea. Right now, she just wanted to turn around and head out of the room. Heading for somewhere else. Right now she didn't even care where she'd be heading. But Rachel Berry, stubborn as she was didn't turn around. Sara's voice was one yelling in her mind. Her mother had tried to drown herself in the bath tub, because of her. And for some stupid selfish reason it didn't seem to come to her mind. How bad it really was. So she opened the door, as she walked in the school. She stared at the empty halls. Vocal Adrenaline would still be practicing here. Rachel knew for sure. They practice so hard, and they were to. Vocal Adrenaline didn't count them as rivals or even as competition. And yet this year they would be real completion.<p>

Rachel walked on in the empty hallways. The silence was all around her. The music came from the auditorium. She climbed up the stairs, to the balcony. She stared down at Vocal Adrenaline. She even saw her sister, perform. Her voice was very similar to hers. She stared at her, now she noticed that she really did look like her. Riley or Harmony had the same look as Shelby did. She looked so much like her. Her dark black hair was the only that would be different. That and her piercing blue eyes. She smiled at herself, in her mind she sang along the words. Harmony looked amazing. She wanted to go down there. Say hello. Say anything. But Rachel Berry couldn't do it. She couldn't do it. Walking down those stairs would be way too much. Way way too much. The music stopped. Rachel assumed they were taking a short break after working for many hours. Minutes passed, Rachel sat down. What was she doing? Did she take the train here to watch her sister from the darkness? Like her Shelby did at Sectionals before they even met. She could leave, and no one would know that she was ever here. Was Rachel afraid to be turned down? By her own sister. Rachel remembered everything they said. She could be happy. Slowly she turned around, she couldn't mess up  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" Harmony's arms were crossed over her chest. "Spying on us Berry? Like you always do.."<p>

"Look, Harmony.." Rachel replied "I'm not here to steal any of your stuff. I'm not here because of that. I'm here because of me. Because of.."  
>"Cut the crap Berry." Harmony turned to her. "If Dustin or Jesse caught you here, you would have been screwed."<br>"No one fears us.." Rachel replied "I'm here for you."

"For me?" Harmony turned to Rachel. "What do you have to tell me? Something about my singing? How you could have done it better.."  
>"Trust me, that was perfect.." Rachel replied "Beside, I didn't come here to comment your singing. I just wanted to leave. So.."<br>"Why did you really come here?" Harmony replied "If not to comment my singing, or spy. What?"  
>"You are my sister!" Rachel put her hand in front of her mouth. "You see, your real name is Riley Christine Corcoran. You are my sister, and Shelby Corcoran's daughter.."<br>"Oh my god!" Harmony gave her a mad look. "You're evil! You're totally mean! Why would you do that. Is this your way to make the soloist of Vocal Adrenaline to feel bad. Why not, I'm just going to tell you that I'm your sister. While we're not related at all. I know Shelby Corcoran. She didn't have a daughter. She was our director. We would have known!"  
>"I wouldn't lie about something like that.." Rachel almost had tears in her eyes.<p>

"You send Sunshine Corazon to a crack house.." Harmony replied "Because her talent threatened you. A person like that would do anything to ruin the competition."  
>"I told her I was sorry about that.." Rachel replied "Do you think I would be that low? "<br>"Even if you're my sister.." Harmony replied "You honestly think that you can be my sister after all this years. Everything I've been through. Why do you think you can be my sister?"  
>"Because I'm your sister.." Rachel replied "I just am your sister.."<br>"You're living in some kind of fantasy world!" Harmony yelled "Because my mother is not Shelby Corcoran, my mom is a messed up crack whore! So you go and live in that world, I.."  
>"I must admit that.." Rachel replied "But that's got nothing do to with it. I came to see you, I want to get to know you. I know you have the perfect family, but I'm your sister."<br>"Yeah, in your twisted fantasy.." Harmony replied "You probably let that crazy idea happen when we first met. I look like you, and you want a sister.."

"I have a sister.." Rachel took her phone. She showed a picture of Beth. "Her name is Beth. "  
>"Well, why don't you and Beth play with Barbie's. I'll see you at Nationals. I think you should leave.."<br>Harmony turned around, leaving Rachel with a crappy feeling. She turned around, but she didn't find anyone there. Rachel pulled her hands to her face and let out a single tear. She wanted to yell. To curse to the sky. Harmony hated her. Rachel cried as she got to the train. She slowly took the box of Shelby, it was labeled with her name.

_My dearest Rachel,  
>As you lay in my arms dreaming, I know I have to say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye. You smile as I sing you, you close your beautiful eyes.<em>

_Just close your eyes.  
>The sun is going down.<br>You'll be alright .  
>No one can hurt you now.<br>Come morning light.  
>You and I'll be safe and sound.<em>

_My dearest Rachel, __I wish you would remember this. This song, it's my gift to you. When you grow up without a mom, I have a couple tips for you.  
>1. Always drink herbal tea, they're amazing for your voice.<br>2. Never think you're not worth anything, you are amazing. Don't doubt about that.  
>3. Your heart is always right.<br>Know that I love you with my full heart. I'll always love you, forever and always. You are my baby, and no one can ever replace that. Know that, know that.  
>You dads love you, and I would not be able to teach you anything they can't. Well maybe sowing. But it's not that difficult to begin with. Know that no matter where you are, I'll always be there for you.<br>My Rachie, I love you. _

_They're knocking on the door, your dads. I hope this is not goodbye, I have to hand you back to them. I really have to. _

_Love,  
>Your mom Shelby. <em>

Rachel cried as she stared at the letter. She didn't know when Shelby wrote this. All she knew was that Shelby was there. Shelby had seen her as a child. Rachel tried to look in her mind, if she remembered her mother's eyes. She clenched her hand to her pregnant stomach. She was 4 months pregnant, 4 months and two weeks to be very clear. The letter made her feel bad, as Rachel started to cry. She had made a mistake. Blaming and yelling at Shelby was wrong. They had not given her a chance to know Shelby as a baby. They pulled her away from her mother. There was an anger starting in her mind. Rachel didn't smile.

* * *

><p>"She did it.." Harmony stepped towards the group. "The New Directions are playing low, they send someone. Someone that told me that she were my sister. My sister!"<br>"Maybe she was telling the truth.." Wade replied  
>"No it's a very low move on the New Directions.." Jesse replied "Let me guess, Quinn."<br>"No, the Berry.." Harmony replied "She was here telling me that she was my sister. And then she made up some sister named Beth. She said Shelby Corcoran is her mother.."

"Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's mom.." Wade replied "I know that, because Shelby punished the people egging Rachel. Remember that Jesse, you had to wash all the bath rooms with a tooth brush."  
>"Yes, but Rachel your sister.." Jesse replied "Rachel has a very weird sense of ambition."<br>'"Harmony.." Joe stood up. "This might not be a lie, someone wouldn't lie about something like this. Send someone to a crack house, remember it was not active. I think we should see what she has to say, is she still here.."  
>"I told her to leave.." Harmony replied<p>

"Harm.." Joe replied "If she's telling the truth, you could have your mother back. Your mom.."  
>"Yes.." Wade replied<br>"Berry was most definitely lying…" Dustin replied

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Quinn stared at Rachel came in crying. She fell in Quinn's arms. Her tears were crazy. She stared at her.<br>"I made a mistake.." Rachel replied "I should have given mom the respect she disserved. The respect she, and I treated her so bad. I treated her as a bad person, and Riley my sister doesn't believe I'm here sister. Mom tried to kill herself, what if she did it for real. I would have been responsible.."  
>"But she didn't.." Quinn hugged her "You talk to her tomorrow. You tell her everything, and she'll hug you. She'll tell you everything will be alright. She'll tell you.."<p>

"I want to go to sleep.." Rachel replied "It's 4 in the morning."  
>"Rachel, .."<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning.." Sue sat down. "How is Shelby?"<br>"You know her name.." Sara stared at her. "That's a surprise.."  
>"Off course I know her name.." Sue replied "Just like I know that you are named Sara Daniels, and I've seen every single part of your musicals. I've just been.."<br>"Hurt.." Sara replied "I heard about your sister, I heard about her dead.."

"It's not just that she's gone.." Sue replied. "I've been so lonely. I took care of my sister, the reason I was so hard on you and Shelby. You both have children, someone who loves you. I have no one, my sister loved me with no end. I need someone who will love me like that again.."  
>"Sue, if you were nice.." Sara replied "You could so become a nice person. And Becky loves you, she really does. You know why, because you show who you really are.."<br>"I want a child.." Sue replied "I am going to adopt a baby girl or a boy. I don't care. I want to give someone Do you know something about adoption?"  
>"Hardly.." Sara replied "But if you need someone for support, I can go with you.."<br>"Why would you do that?" Sue turned to her. "I tried to destroy your play, I made your life a living hell. And not just yours, Shelby's too.."  
>"Well, you showed me I can handle stress.." Sara replied "Don't you think it's hard. To adopt a child without a father. Shelby did it, you should talk to her. Not right now, but when she's better."<p>

"She's with Emma right.." Sara replied "We're on suicide watch."  
>"She tried to.." Sue replied "It was not because what I said."<br>"She misses Rachel." Sara replied "She feels horrible about giving up Riley. And things are just bad. Why don't you think about having a baby yourself?"  
>"Well.." Sue turned to her. "I could give a home to a child that needs one. Maybe a poor kid, hey Madonna did it to."<br>"You'd be a terrific mom.." Sara smiled "Need one of mine to practice."

"How are you?" Sue stared at her. "Your baby.."  
>"Great.." Sara replied "I'm having another twin. 5 kids, that's my total."<br>"Until Carl wants a number six.." Sue smiled  
>"I'm really sorry.." Sue replied again.<p>

"No harm done.." Sara smiled "You were kind of creative in your nicknames. Sometimes it was weird and fun. And you had the right to be.."  
>"Running for office.." Sue replied "I did horrible things this year. I'm on my way to set it right."<br>"Well.." Sara replied "I'm looking forward to opening night.."  
>"Me too.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Sara walked out of the teacher lounge, watching Rachel with a pair of car keys. "What are you doing Rachel?"<br>"I'm not doing anything miss C.." Rachel replied "I was just getting something from my car!"  
>"You care.." Sara turned to her. "Where are you going?"<p>

"Carmel." Rachel replied "I have the proof, I need to give Harmony this proof. It's proof that she's in fact Riley. That she's.."  
>"Wait, you found Riley.." Sara turned to her. "Rachel, you can't go by yourself.<br>"Than by all means.." Rachel smiled "Go with me.."  
>"Okay.." Sara replied "But this only because your mom would want me to.."<br>"Everything will be fine if I bring my sister with her!" Rachel smiled

* * *

><p>"What is it Wade?" Harmony got on the stairs. "What?"<br>"Joe said that Rachel might not lie.." Wade stepped on a chair. He took a box from it. "I found this many years ago, it was addressed to you. It's from your real mom.."  
>"You knew about this all this years.." Harmony took the box. "Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

"Because.." Wade turned to her. "I didn't want to lose you as a sister. We are friends right, but now I saw that you might have a sister out there. And.."  
>"I could have.." Harmony stared to cry. "I could have.."<br>"I know.." Wade replied "I'm so sorry.."  
>" For the best.." Harmony opened the box to find a tape there. She smiled, slowly she took the letter.<p>

_My dearest Riley,_  
><em>You could have another name now, but you will always be my Riley. I love you so much, don't ever forget that. The reason I gave you up was your life. I couldn't take care of you, you got really sick. I didn't have a job, and you would have died if I hadn't given you up. It was part of my most difficult moments. The other one was giving up your sister. Her name is Rachel Berry, if you even meet her. I would be happy to have my baby's together. I love you Riley.<em>

_I used to sing to you. A song, one that you will not remember for sure. But I think that writing it down here will make you feel it. I wrote it for Rachel, and now I use to for you. My babies. _

_Just close your eyes.  
>The sun is going down.<br>You'll be alright .  
>No one can hurt you now.<br>Come morning light.  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_I could write about you, and how much I love you. I hope Janice takes great care of you, she really loves you so much. She could give you things I never could. Have a nice life my darling, I hope one day we're together once more again._  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>Shelby Corcoran, your mom. <em>

"Rachel.." Harmony cried "She was not lying. She was telling the truth."

Heavy footsteps came up the stairs. Harmony turned around in fear that her pretend parents were coming up. She turned to Wade. The door swung open.  
>"Did you steal the solo?" a fist flew at her face, hitting her in the face. Harmony cried it out in pain.<br>"My mom loves me.." Harmony replied under her breath.

He kicked her again. Harmony felt her hands go to her stomach. She was thinking about her mom, and only about her mom. This was going to be the last time. Wade turned towards them, and stepped between his father and Harmony. He pulled her on her legs, and pulled her away. Harmony's feet hurt. As she walked out of the room.  
>"Harmony, here's money.." Wade gave it to her. "Go to Lima, and go to your mom. Talk to Rachel."<br>"Should I?" Harmony turned to him. "What about you?"  
>"We'll always be like a family.." Wade hugged her. "But right now you need a supportive family, your mother will be so happy so see you. I'd rather you go there, then get your daily beating. I love you Harmony. You don't disserve this.."<br>"Thank you Wade." She hugged him. "I think I'll be on my way.."

Slowly Harmony started to walk down the road. The way to the station was not too long, she knew she would be missing school. She didn't care. She wanted to get out of this town. She started to walk, once again her mind went back to Rachel. Her eyes when she didn't believe her. Harmony had said some things that hurt her. She didn't want to hurt her. Her sister. Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry. Harmony got to the station, she bought the cheapest ticket. And she watched the box. There were a few things in there. She stared to the train, and slowly she got in. And when the train parted she felt relieved.

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Sara replied "Where do you find them?"<br>"Sara Schuester.." Dustin smiled "Still together with my buddy?"  
>"If you mean Carl.." Sara replied "Yes, we're married. We are looking for Harmony."<br>"Harmony, you mean miss don't show up at school." Dustin replied "why are you looking for her? Oh the sister lie.."

"That's not a lie, you punk." Sara replied "So where is Harmony?"  
>"Harmony.." A screaming man came towards her. He went on in grabbing Rachel's collar.<br>"Who are you?" Sara pulled him of Rachel. "Will you leave Rachel alone?"  
>"What are you going to do to stop me.." With that Sara took another swing at his face. He fell down on the floor. He didn't stand up.<p>

"Dad.." it was Wade. He stared at the people. Somehow a smile appeared on his face. Sara stared at him. For a moment he got very happy.  
>"You are Sara Daniels.." Wade yelled "Oh my god, I'm such a big fan."<br>"We've got no time for that.." Sara replied "We are here for Harmony. We have proof that Rachel Berry here is her sister. So we need to talk to Harmony?"  
>"Harmony.." Wade spoke "She took the train, she's on her way to Lima. She's there to apologize. She went to look for you and her mother."<p>

"Come on Rachel.." Sara pulled her along. "Let's go to McKenley, maybe we can beat her there.."  
>"Wow.." Dustin replied "She became smoking since high school.. Damn Mary and Clarence.."<p>

* * *

><p>Harmony walked towards the school, never had she been here before. Yet she knew exactly where she should be. Like some kind of invisible radar. Like she just knew that this was her school, or that this would be her school. She pulled her bag closer, anything important was in there. Including her laptop. Her clothes she left there, she believed she could always return, that is if they didn't destroy her clothes. She send Joe a quick text message, to save as much of her stuff as possible.<br>Harmony walked on trough the hallways of McKenley high, she wasn't supposed to be here.  
>"Watch it loser!" the boys threw her against a locker. The pain of her previous injuries took over. She turned away from them, and slowly walked on. In Carmel, Harmony was a star. Here she was just another loser. Harmony didn't like it, but she found it a whole lot easier dealing with this then the bad parents. She looked for the name Shelby Corcoran, cause that's where she started. Where did she need to start? It was midday, and she would never find her without any help. The cafeteria would be a great place to find Rachel Berry. Why did she think Shelby worked here? Or did she think that Shelby would still bring Rachel to school as a good mother. Was Shelby nice? Her mind started to get crazy. Someone who wrote that would be. 'I'm your daughter', she practiced in her mind if she walked in to her.<p>

"Berry." A voice came from the other side of the hallway. She turned around to find a blond woman staring at her. She almost seemed to have a pixie haircut. She smiled. "Sorry, kiddo. Thought you were someone else.."  
>"I'm Harmony.." Harmony paused "Just Harmony, I'm here from Vocal Adrenaline. I need to find Rachel Berry. I need to talk to her."<br>"So you and Berry are in cahoots?" Sue turned to her. "Is she spying? Miss D won't like that, but the girl has too much respect for the students. Too much, so you are.."  
>"I'm not spying.." Harmony replied "I swear I'm not.."<br>"So then what are you doing here?" Sue turned to her "Cat got your thong?"

"I'm looking for Rachel Berry, cause she's my sister.." Harmony replied "I swear, I have a letter from my mother to prove so. Shelby Corcoran."  
>"Shelby.." Sue replied "You're Shelby's little girl? You're Riley?"<br>"Yes." Harmony nodded "Do you think I.."

A blue cold substance was thrown in their face. A cold sensation came through their bodies, like it was too much. Darkness took over as Harmony's pain became too overwhelming, and she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Pick up the phone.." Sara sat staring at her broken down car. Shelby's phone was ringing she could feel it. "Come on Shel."<br>"Emma.." Emma laughed "Shelby is right here next to me Sara. What's it?"  
>"I'm with Rachel.." Sara replied "We went to Carmel High, and now we're on our way back. The only trouble is that our car broke down. So we're waiting for people to fix it. But you need to look for someone. Harmony, Harmony Addams. It's possible that she's walking around on the school somewhere. She's Shelby's daughter, she's Riley."<br>"Riley.." Shelby grabbed the phone. "Where's my Riley?"  
>"Normally she's there.." Sara replied "She was on her way the last time we checked, but now she has to be there. We think. We don't know what time she took our train, but she has to be there.."<br>"I'm going to look for her.." Shelby threw the phone down. Slowly she picked it up again. "She's here, Emma. My baby."

"I'm sure that Rachel has forgiven you by now.." Emma smiled "She has no reason to stay mad.."  
>Shelby stepped up, Emma seemed to follow her pretty close. Like she was still keeping Sara's rules pretty close. The phone vibrated. Slowly she stared at the screen. 'Rachie' appeared on the screen, Shelby couldn't control her smile. 'I'm sorry I acted like that, I am not mad with you. I love you, mom. I understand if you're mad with me. No more secrets, love Rachel.'<p>

Shelby touched the keys. 'couldn't be mad with you, Rachie. See you fast, I'm going to find your sis. She's here. Love you, mom'. Shelby put the phone in her pocket and she started to walk. Slowly through the rooms, when she entered the nurses' station. She had no idea, why she was going here.  
>but she did.<br>"What happened to her?" Shelby pointed to the bed.  
>"Harmony something.." the woman replied "Poor kid, her parents must beat her up on regular basis. I only see this kind off bruises with physical abuse. Can you look after her for a moment? I have to talk to Sue Sylvester.."<p>

"Hey.." Shelby sat down next to Harmony. "You look like my daughter Rachel, she used to like it when I sang a song."  
>Shelby stared at her. She took Harmony's hand. Slowly she stared at her.<p>

_remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

"Mom?" Harmony slowly opened her eyes. "Mom?"  
>"Riley…." Shelby paused "Oh my god Riley, what did they do to you? Who did this? I am going to report their asses. I'm so sorry I left you, Janice died and you.."<br>"I.." Harmony replied "You shouldn't be sorry. You only tried to help me.."

"Why did they do this?" Shelby sat on the bed pulling Harmony is a tight embrace. Harmony never felt such a nice feeling. Shelby was more then she dreamed. She was so caring, so sweet. The perfect mother for her and Wade. She wanted to pull Wade along, for some reason. Not that his parents were bad to him. They loved him, they hated her.  
>"I.." Harmony replied "I got a solo over Wade, whenever I get a Solo over my brother they beat me. Wade always stand in between them.."<br>"He seems like an amazing brother.." Shelby replied "Great.."  
>"I don't want to go there.." Harmony clenched even closer. "I don't want to go back there.."<br>"You're never going back.." Shelby replied "You're coming home with me. To Beth, and Rachel, and a Quinn. I say a Quinn, since she's not really my daughter but she somehow managed to move in without anyone noticing."

"Where's Rachel?" Harmony said with a still voice.  
>"She' s on her way baby.." Shelby kissed her hair. "She went to your school again. Then on their way back here, Sara's care broke down. So now Sara and Rachel are waiting for it to get fixed."<br>"I love Sara Daniels.." Harmony said out of nowhere.  
>"Well then you're in luck.." Shelby kissed her hair. "I know Sara, she's the brother of Will. She's the co-director of the new directions. And you'll be able to join, unless you want to keep attending Carmel. I would understand.."<br>"No, Lima is fine.." Harmony gave her a smile.

"Lima it is.." Shelby smiled "You can still get in the musical. Do you like Rent?"  
>"Yes.." Harmony smiled<br>"I'm sure your sister won't mind sharing the part of Maureen." Shelby kissed her head again. "You're coming home with me tonight."  
>"You have to be careful Shelby.." Sue stepped inside. "If you take her home, the parents could say it's kidnapping. You'd being in big trouble.."<br>"I don't want to go back!" Harmony closed her arms around Shelby. She didn't want to let go, Shelby could feel that she was taking a hold of her jacket.

"I'm not taking you back to those monsters.." Shelby replied "I'm going through the right channels, and I'm getting you back. I promise.."  
>"Who's going to prove that they did the beating?" Sue replied "If I were them, I would say she was beat up at school. No one can disprove that theory."<br>"Wade will.." Harmony replied "I want my mom.."  
>"See I think that's clear.." Shelby pulled her closer "You're going with me darling."<br>"The nurse has seen the bruises.." Sue replied

"Is she here?" Rachel ran in the room. "Harmony, mom. Is she okay?"  
>"Rachel?" Harmony cried "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."<br>"No big deal.." Rachel replied "We have a whole year to become great friends."  
>"You're pregnant?" Harmony turned to her.<br>"Yes.." Rachel sat down next to her. "She is like a spitting image of you mom. Everything."  
>"Rachel.." Sara stepped in the room. "Shelby, are you coming to Glee club?"<p>

"Can I come to?" Harmony got up from the bed. "I want to meet everyone."  
>"Wade said hi.." Sara replied<br>"What about Joe?" Harmony turned to Sara. "Did he say something? And oh my god, you're Sara Daniels. It's true, you really are friends.."  
>"Officially known as Howell.." Sara smiled "What about Glee club?"<p>

"Come on.." Shelby pulled Harmony on her feet, and slowly put her arm around both of the girls. She smiled, when she noticed the spots of slushy on her shirt.  
>"Welcome to the club.." Rachel smiled "You are already a full member. You've been glee baptized and all.."<br>Slowly the group walked towards the choir room. Quinn stepped next to them. She gave a smile as she saw Rachel and Shelby together. Then she stared at someone who looked exactly like Rachel. A younger and cute version of Rachel.  
>"I'm Quinn.." Quinn smiled "I moved in with your mom, and stuff. You are Riley, I am really glad you are here. And Rachel wouldn't mind sharing solo's. So you have a boyfriend?"<br>"Joe.." Harmony replied "Joe Heart."  
>"Joe Heart.." Quinn replied "Sounds like some kind of doctor.."<p>

Slowly they entered the room of people. Harmony got a bit more shy as she stared at the people. She heard someone refer to her as the 'Gerber' baby. She smiled, because she saw another familiar face. He was smiling at her. Then she stared at the man in front of the class, he had dirty blond hair. Curls, and seemed happy. A red headed teacher was sitting next to him, and they seemed like a couple. Two girls were singing together, they both had dark hair. And seemed amazing singers.  
>"Hello.." Shelby spoke "I want you to meet my daughter.."<br>"Riley.." she smiled "My name is Riley."

"You're changing your name?" Shelby stared at the her daughter who decided to change her name back to Riley.  
>"They changed my name.." the girl known now as Riley smiled "My name was Riley Christine Corcoran. And it still is.."<br>"I think I have a perfect song.." Rachel stared at Shelby and Rachel. "Do you think I can close this assignment?"

_This is your Home_  
><em>and always will be.<em>  
><em>You take it with you<em>  
><em>when you go.<em>  
><em>And we'll be here<em>  
><em>and you belong. It's important that you know ...<em>

_Know we love you._  
><em>Know you're precious.<em>  
><em>One day soon you'll understand.<em>  
><em>Not today and not tomorrow.<em>  
><em>But you will know, you'll know in time.<em>

_You'll understand._

_Go with our blessing._  
><em>Hurry back.<em>  
><em>There'll be such joy when you return.<em>  
><em>Yes we'll be here,<em>  
><em>we'll always love you,<em>  
><em>that's all you need to know.<em>

_Yes, we love you,_  
><em>hold the feeling.<em>  
><em>When you have the words to say.<em>  
><em>You'll understand,<em>  
><em>before tomorrow,<em>  
><em>that this had to be the way.<em>

_You'll understand._

"This song was for my mom.." Rachel replied "In the series, Tess gave up Charlotte for her own good. She wanted them to know family, she never gave up on either of us. And she still is the best mother ever. This song is not just about a mother loving a child, it's about more.."  
>"McLeod's daughters.." Blaine replied "Never heard of it.."<br>"I've seen it.." Mercedes replied "It's with women managing to lead a farm. I love it, Claire is so my favorite. Then Tess."  
>"To bad Claire died.." Tina replied "And now there are no sisters left anymore. The show sucks! Especially since the last original cast member Alex died."<p>

"Welcome to Riley.." Mercedes smiled "and welcome to the new directions.."  
>"Do you think I can sing a song?" Riley stared up at the group.<br>"Get up there and sing!" Kurt replied

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way_

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

_(moon river, wider than a mile)_

_(i'm crossin' you in style some day)_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin', i'm goin' your way_

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after that same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

"Come here.." Shelby hugged both Rachel and Riley. She smiled at herself, she gave Sara a small laugh. She closed her arms around Rachel, and put her head on between the two girls. She didn't think about anything. Just about her two girls, close to her. She couldn't wait for Riley to meet Beth.

* * *

><p>Okay, Question time:<br>Sara in this chapter: Like or dislike?  
>Shelby in this chapter: like or dislike?<br>Brittany and Santana: like or dislike?  
>Rachel in this chapter: like or dislike?<br>Quinn in this chapter: like or dislike?  
>Harmony in this chapter: like or dislike?<br>Joe in this chapter: like or dislike?  
>Wade in this chapter: like or dislike?<br>Harmony and Joe as a couple: bad or good?  
>The songs in this chapter: nice or dislike?<p>

What if chapter: yes or no?"  
>What storylines would you liked to see happen?<br>Did you like this chapter? (What did you like?)  
>To much drama or just enough?<br>THANK YOU so much for reading this.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello,  
>so here's the new chapter, I worked on it for a long time. I'm also updating the wicked fan fiction, fans of Wicked should take a look at it. It's a sequel to the musical, working on a Rent chapter. And the Harry PotterBones crossover, busy, busy, busy. If you like any of this, take a look at it. I am still working on the Glee/Hunger games chapter, and I hope to update that next weekend.  
>Enjoy!<br>TempeGeller_

_Congratz to singmealullaby56 for making it a whole week without a computer! And thanks to singmealullaby56 AND Caroline Idina Fabray for being loyal reviewers! _

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Choice to a better road..<p>

Sue Sylvester smiled as she poured a cup of coffee, she stared at the signs of international career week. This was one the smarter things Sara had done, they invited all kinds of people to talk to their kids. Specially to those who were clueless about their future. Kids who were still on the fence off leaving high school. And Sue stared in front of her.  
>"You must be rather busy.." Sue spoke to Sara. "With all the fuzz over this career week.."<br>"Yeah, the doctors called that they couldn't come.." Sara replied "apparently is going to some highly interesting open heart surgery more exciting than talking to our kids about being a doctor.."  
>"Yeah, you know what they say about this interns.." Sue smiled<br>"I don't." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was expecting that you did.." Sue paused "Cause I certainly don't."  
>"Then none of us do.." Sara replied "but I managed to get some third year residents to speak to our seniors. They bringing books.."<br>"You did remember the sporty ones.." Sue replied  
>"Yes, there are people of all sectors.." Sara replied "You know, I got your e-mail. All 46 off them."<br>"Well, what can I say.." Sue smiled "I wanted you to get the e-mail. And my mails always tend to get lost somewhere. So I made sure.."  
>"Sending two mails is making sure.." Sara turned around. "Sending 46 mails is desperate."<br>"Some say desperate…" Sue smiled "The Sylvester calls in passion.."

"You got a point there.." Sara smiled.  
>"How's Shelby?" Sue paused "Is she getting Riley back.."<br>"Harmony, Riley.." Sara replied "Even to me the confusion starts. And Riley still lives there, they have talked to Wade, he confirms the story. They'll find what to do with Riley.."  
>"How does it look for her?" Sue turned to Sara. "Does it look like she could keep her daughter?"<br>"Well the odds are in her favor.." Sara replied. "She can live with Shelby, they think it's stupid to send a traumatized kid to a foster home. She's joining us in Lima, and I would appreciate it if you take it easy with her."  
>"Picking on a kid that's been abused for year.." Sue stared at Sara. "I wouldn't even do that, I can't imagine how the poor kid feels."<p>

"According to Shelby she wakes up in the night screaming.." Sara replied "It must be hard on Shelby, but she seems so happy.."  
>"Well, that happens when a mom gets her child back.." Sue replied "I called the adoption agency. I made an appointment, tomorrow."<br>"Do you want me to come?" Sara stared at her. "I will, if you want to."

* * *

><p>"Rache.." Finn stared at her. "Rache, I feel very hurt…"<br>"Why Finn?" Rachel turned to him. "I didn't do anything wrong right. I mean, I wasn't there for you, but you have to release that Riley comes first.."  
>"Well, that's trouble Rache.." Finn noticed the anger on her face. "No, I don't mean that. You can.. It's just, previous week you went through something bad. And you didn't tell me, you went to Quinn. How is that supposed to make me feel.. you never talk to me.."<br>"Quinn is my friend!" Rachel replied "She was there when I found out, are you blaming me for not telling you? Do you know judgmental you can be. I needed a friend.."  
>"And I'm not your friend.." Finn turned to her. "You disappointed me Rachel…"<br>"So, I hear my sister scream in the middle of the night, because she's been beaten up her entire life. I can't get a decent night of sleep, I try to make my sister feel better.." Rachel turned to him. "And this is all about you. How you feel bad, because I didn't tell you. Why is it always about YOU? How YOU feel? Can't you ask her how she is? She's in more pain then you. Cause you can't imagine the nightmares she's having. But yeah, you're the victim Finn. Since I didn't tell you.."

"Rachel.." Finn replied "I thought we told each other everything. And now you keep me in the dark.."  
>"Yeah, Finn.." Rachel replied "Why don't you give me a hug? I had a very tuff week. Yet you talk to me about something, I was mad. I didn't feel like talking to you.."<br>"How are we supposed to be a couple when you don't talk to me?" Finn replied "You always go off talking to Quinn or to Kurt. Or to Santana, where do I fit?"  
>"It's because your Finn pep talks are just sad.." Rachel replied "Whenever I need your support you fail me, Quinn never did. So yeah, she's my go to person. She's my Cristina. If I ever decided to kill you, I would call Quinn to move the body…"<br>"Well, you were scared…" Finn replied "It's kind of your mom's fault that your sister has this bad nightmares, if she kept.."

"You don't even check your facts do you?" Rachel turned to him. "You don't have pregnancy hormones to blame, unlike me. I was mad because of my mother being dishonest with me. You're stupid for saying this.."

* * *

><p>"Hey.." Riley stepped in the room. "So can you help me get to home room? I'm a sophomore.."<br>"Well, then you're in luck.." Rory smiled at her. "The name is Rory.."  
>"Riley.." Riley smiled "Riley Corcoran.."<br>"Pleased to meet you.." Rory smiled "I'll make this first day easy for you. You want to stay away from the football players, they like pushing you in to lockers. And then they tell me to go to Mexico, I don't why I've never been to Mexico."

"Me neither.." Riley replied  
>"So you are our directors daughter?" Rory smiled "You look just like her, she coached the New Directions. Are you auditioning.."<br>"I was the lead of Vocal Adrenaline, so yes." Riley replied  
>"So how is life dealing with miss C?" Rory turned to her. "Must be strange having a little sister like Beth. And the whole.."<br>"You know what words can't start to explain how weird the family situation is.." Riley smiled for a moment. "Look at this from this perspective, Quinn is Beth's mom. But Quinn thinks my mom is the closest she has to a mother, mom is Beth's mom. She's also Beth's grandmother a bit. Then Quinn thinks that Rachel is like a sister to her, so she's an aunt and a sister. Imagine if Puck had dated mom, then Puck would have been.."  
>"IEUW!" Rory replied "I wouldn't want to live in that universe.."<p>

"Well, it's not as bad as it sounds.." Riley replied "Mom is amazing, Rachel is great to. And Beth is just the cutest thing ever.."  
>"So are you getting in the musical? " Rory stared at her.<br>"I might share parts with Rachel.." Riley replied "Rachel agreed, I'm still on the fence."  
>"You have to meet our director miss D." Rory smiled "She's the most amazing director on Glee. She has all kinds assignments, it's still legend marathon. Which means we sing songs by any legend, I haven't done many, but I have a U2 song in mind."<br>"Oh I know U2." Riley smiled

"Well, who doesn't.." a voice sounded from the background.  
>"Joe!" Riley ran towards him, she threw herself in his arms. "What the hell are you doing here?"<br>"Some little bird told me McKenley was a good school.." Joe smiled "And Jesse accused me of being a spy. That and my father got transferred, we moved here.."  
>"That's fortunate.." Riley smiled<br>"So he must be your boyfriend.." Riley replied "I am Rory Flanigan.."

"You're from Ireland right?" Joe stared at him. "We had an exchange student from England, remember him."  
>"You want to call me Harmony right.." Riley smiled "It's alright, you've known me all this years as Harmony. I kind of changed my mind. People that cared nothing for me called me Harmony, while my mom called me Riley. I feel like a Riley."<br>"You look happier as Riley.." Joe stared at her.

"Riles.." Rachel stepped towards them. "And who might this exotic looking boy?"  
>"The name is Joe, I'm her boyfriend." Joe replied "And who are you?"<br>"Rachel, I am her sister." Rachel stared at Riley. "Are you okay sis? I'm worried about you.."  
>"I can be alone for 5 minutes Rach!" Riley replied "Besides, me and Rory were talking about the musical. She keeps following me around!"<br>"That's because your sister loves you.." Joe smiled

"I know.." Riley hugged Rachel.  
>"And still want to share my part.." Rachel smiled<br>"Rachel Berry sharing her part.." Mercedes stepped next to Riley. "Hello Riley, will we see you at Glee practice later today?"  
>"Off course you will.." Rachel replied "She's even more brilliant then I am.."<p>

"Wow, Riley.." Mercedes put an arm around her "How did you get Rachel to act like this?"  
>"Rachel is the best, .." Riley put her arm around Rachel.<br>"Wow, aren't you great sisters?" Mercedes replied "But does this mean we have to put up with two solo stealing Berry's."

* * *

><p>"Okay, career week.." Sara replied "I guess you will get your first lectures tomorrow. Most off you will be making important choices, that's what this week is about. Making choices, we will close our legend week by songs about struggling , making choices or anything that fits in. Anything that has something to do with life, life passing by."<br>"Can I do a song?" Riley stood up. "Me and Joe.."  
>"That's her boyfriend.." Rachel whispered to Shelby.<p>

Joe stepped in front of the people, he had a guitar in his hands. He touched the strings, as he started to play the song.

_Many nights we prayed_

_With no proof anyone could hear_

_In our hearts a hope for a song_

_We barely understood_

_Now we are not afraid_

_Although we know there's much to fear_

_We were moving mountains_

_Long before we knew we could, whoa, yes_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe_

_Though hope is frail_

_Its hard to kill_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Slowly Riley stepped in front of the group, she smiled for a moment before she started to sing. She stared at her audience.

_Mmmyeah_

_In this time of fear_

_When prayer so often proves in vain_

_Hope seems like the summer bird_

_Too swiftly flown away_

_Yet now I'm standing here_

_My hearts so full, I can't explain_

_Seeking faith and speakin' words_

_I never thought I'd say_

_There can be miracles_

_When you believe (When you believe)_

_Though hope is frail_

_Its hard to kill (Mmm)_

_Who knows what miracles_

_You can achieve (You can achieve)_

_When you believe somehow you will_

_You will when you believe_

Riley and Joe started singing together, their voices blended together. It was really amazing, all the other members started to sing along.

_They don't always happen when you ask_

_And its easy to give in to your fears_

_But when you're blinded by your pain_

_Can't see the way, get through the rain_

_A small but still, resilient voice_

_Says hope is very near, oh [Oh]_

_There can be miracles (Miracles)_

_When you believe _

"Amazing you two.." Sara smiled "I speak for both off us, that you are perfect to join the new Directions. And this song will even compete as a duet.."  
>"Awesome!" Joe sat down next to Riley.<br>"Okay, I assume that.." Sara turned to them. "Tomorrow you have practice for Buffy, this weekend you can watch wicked. 4 times.."  
>"Well, looks like I will not be going home.." Quinn smiled<p>

"You haven't done that in months.." Rachel replied "You actually moved in.."  
>"No, It's just a very long slumber party." Quinn replied "If a slumber party means, me not going home and moving my stuff in."<br>"Well, .." Rachel smiled "So.."

"Puck is willing to go on another date.." Quinn replied "He doesn't want to go on Wednesday, something about doing mayor research. How can you research a date?"  
>"I don't know.." Rachel replied "Maybe he's taking the pointers of Romantic comedies."<br>"Well, he was very convinced to start over.." Quinn replied "He's sweet, I just don't know if I can get in this relationship. I promised him to start over.."  
>"So you did…" Rachel replied "Me and Finn try.."<br>"But it doesn't seem to work.." Quinn replied "It's just this career week, it shows me that it's almost over. High school, we'll all get in to different schools, what if I lose Puck? Will it be worth it? I mean far distance relationships hardly work.."  
>"I get it.." Rachel replied "Finn, he was mad with me. For not telling him about Riley. Is it wrong that I don't have the urge to talk to Finn about certain things?"<p>

"It kind of is.." Kurt replied "He's not the first person you go to. He should be.."  
>"That's not true Rachel.." Quinn replied "Finn is hardly good at giving proper advice, or anything you could use. Your boyfriend is not always your first to go to.."<br>"Well Blaine is.." Kurt replied  
>"I wander if me and Finn are back together.." Rachel replied "We never said it with so much words, but does the baby mean.."<br>"When is your next appointment?" Quinn replied

"the day after tomorrow, in the evening.." Rachel replied "We'll find out if it's a boy or a girl. That is, if the baby is in the right position.."  
>"If it's anything like you.." Quinn smiled "You will be able to see the proud smile.."<br>"We've got bets going.." Kurt replied "Apparently most of us believe it will be a girl."  
>"Well, one more Berry to steal solo's.." Mercedes replied "Right?"<p>

"Are you okay?" Shelby stepped next to Riley. "You look pale."  
>"I'll make sure she's fine." Joe replied "Joe Heart, I've been dating H… Riley for almost a year. I'm a good Christina, I go to church and stuff.."<br>"Well, I think you're a nice boy.." Shelby replied "Really nice, so I don't mind you dating. And joining the new Directions."

"This group is bigger than I expected.." Joe replied "You must have 40 members."  
>"38.." Shelby replied "We went from 12 something to 38.."<br>"Impressive.." Joe replied "Your work?"  
>"Actually, that's Sara's job.." Shelby replied "She has a way to keep everyone motivated. I don't think you'll find a more selfless person then her.."<br>"Vocal Adrenaline has Jesse and Dustin.." Joe replied "They think they are up against Will Schuester, so we can use their not knowing.."  
>"What do they expect us to do?" Sara stepped next to them. "Can you share?"<p>

"They think that you'll only use Rachel Berry.." Joe replied "They wanted Riley here to be your Rachel. Now they're left with Wade singing lead.."  
>"Wade is good.." Riley replied "But a single voice can't beat a group at Regionals. But we need something they cannot do.."<br>"First we have to win Regionals.." Sara replied "We'll do Nationals later."

"I'm looking forward to it.." Rachel replied  
>"Well, Corpus is amazing.." Shelby replied<br>"It is.."

* * *

><p>"You know, doctors,.." Puck turned around. "Like I can even finish med school. Who where would be willing to become a doctor?"<br>"Quinn maybe.." Finn replied "I think.."  
>"Proof enough that you aren't the one becoming a doctor.." Puck replied "I mean I heard the man about business school. It starts to sound really interesting."<p>

"I thought the teacher in prime school sounded great.." Finn replied "I mean I could prepare the next generation.."  
>"To suck more then you?" Puck laughed "It's just a joke, buddy."<br>"I just feel like I don't know where to go with my life.." Finn replied "How do you know?"  
>"We're 18, we're not supposed to know." Puck replied "This is the chance in our life to get crazy, to explore anything we are. It's not supposed to be a choice forever.."<br>"I think it is.." Finn replied " I'm not the best singer, nor I'm I the best boyfriend. What if I'm just a guy with no talent.."

"That's not true.." Puck replied "Look around you, there are so many people here. People who started off exactly like you, not knowing what they wanted. I bet one of them is you in ten years."  
>"I have Rachel and the baby.." Finn replied "They are my dream.."<br>"Yes, but you need a way to take care of them.." Puck replied "You need to make something of yourself. Everyone has to.."  
>"So teacher.." Finn replied<br>"Why don't you talk to miss Pillsbury." Puck replied "She'll help you figure out anything to do. Who you should talk to.."  
>"That's a great idea.." Finn smiled for a moment.<p>

"What happened to the scholarship?" Puck turned to him. "To the school in New York.."  
>"I could still get it.." Finn replied "But that means that I have a school to go to, I still don't have a major. They have a teaching program, I checked in the brochure."<br>"Are you sure you want to teach kids?" Puck replied "I mean do you even like kids?"  
>"I don't know…" Finn replied "How do I know?"<br>"Well, have you ever tried to take care of actual kids?" Puck replied "Like when they go to a fun fair, they get all sugar crazy and stuff.."  
>"I could handle that.." Finn replied<br>"Crazy kids.." Puck turned to him. "They jump up and down, they don't want to do anything. You as a teacher, that could be.."  
>"What should I do.." Finn put his hand to his head.<p>

"I bet that the NYU letter will be here any day.." Quinn replied "Foreign languages is a very interesting subject, with a minor in translation. It could make me the perfect person to translate books…"  
>"What languages are you taking on?" Rachel turned to Quinn.<br>"French, Spanish and additionally English." Quinn replied "I think there might be a lot to learn. I'm great at languages. Spanish is great, but I'm taking classes to make it better. Schue doesn't teach us enough. Do you know what Finn is planning to do?"  
>"He's planning to think.." Rachel replied "He has no idea what to do with his life, I hope he's getting there. Since he'll have a family to take care off, I don't want to support our child on our own."<br>"Well, Finn is kind of giving you a hard time.." Quinn replied "He got made because you don't always talk to him. I mean are you even together?"  
>"I don't know.." Rachel replied "I guess.."<br>"He doesn't know what he wants with his life.." Quinn replied "Do you need someone without dreams around your kid? I mean nice.."

"I don't know.." Rachel replied "He might get a dream.."  
>"Okay, you're right.." Quinn replied "But are you a couple?"<br>"I don't know.." Rachel replied "We're getting a baby, but I don't know whether we're together. How do you know?"  
>"You just know.." Quinn replied "Me and Puck are together. We have been on dates.."<p>

"I haven't been on a date with Finn.." Rachel replied "Do ultrasounds count?"  
>"No they don't.." Quinn replied "Since you take Shelby, you are not on a date when your mom is there. It's the first rule of dating.."<br>"I didn't even know there were rules.." Rachel replied  
>"So, will you know if you get in to NYADA?" Quinn replied<br>"You don't get in.." Rachel replied "First you are a finalist. You have to do an audition. Either way, you have to go to New York or the person who's responsible for auditions comes here.."  
>"Makes sense.." Quinn replied "So, do you have faith in it?"<br>"I don't know.." Rachel smiled "It go both ways.."  
>"You are amazing Rachel.." Quinn replied "Turning you down would be very stupid. You are like the best singer in the Glee club. An audition is a fact that has to happen.."<br>"Thanks Quinn.."

* * *

><p>"Finn.." Emma stared at him. "What brings you here Finn?"<br>"I need to talk to you.." Finn sat down. "I have no idea where to go in life, I've been training for the scholarship. But I don't even know what major I should do.."  
>"Well, okay.." Emma stood up taking a laptop. "Okay, Finn this is a test.."<p>

"Miss Pillsbury, I didn't study.." Finn replied in horror.  
>"It's not that kind of test.." Emma replied "It helps you decide what you want in your life. You reply to the questions as honestly as you can, and the computer figures a good career choice.."<br>"Awesome.." Finn replied "That sounds amazing.."

"It's going to give you advice.." Emma turned to him. "But only you can know what you want."  
>"I think that test might be better.." Finn replied<br>"You must know something.." Emma replied "What do you want to be right now?"  
>"A teacher.." Finn replied "I like teaching kids things, maybe even a music teacher. I'm not amazing, but good enough to make people adore music. Like mister Schue. Not like Sara, she's so much better than me! So.."<br>"Sara is not your average teacher.." Emma replied "I love her dearly, but she's out of this world talented. She's not the person to take as a standard. I think you would make a fine teacher Finn.." "Okay, let me take a look at the test.." Finn smiled.  
>"Finn, we can talk about this many times.." Emma replied "Go out there, look what interests you. Pick something that is you, not the dream you are told by others. You.."<br>"Thank you.." Finn stared at the computer.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Quinn.." Puck stepped next to her. "What's going on with Rachel?"<br>"Well, I have no idea.." Quinn replied "I mean how can you not know you are in a relationship. I mean Rachel doesn't seem to know. I mean we're dating.."  
>"About that?" Puck replied "What do you think about a date this weekend? I have a great plan.."<br>"Sounds good.." Quinn replied "Riley and Rachel are looking after Beth, seems like they're bonding as sisters. It gives me a chance to go out, I like Riley. Sometimes she's just a bit depressing.."  
>"Poor girl.." Puck replied<br>"Yeah, I feel bad for her too.." Quinn replied "Those kind off parents make me want to punch their faces. I mean how can you beat up a child?"  
>"Some parents are punk.." Puck replied "Sometimes I'm happy that my father took the high road when he did. I mean, better no father then a bad one."<p>

"True.." Quinn replied "I have to swing by my house, to see if my NYU letter arrived yet.."  
>"I didn't get my business school not yet.." Puck replied "I applied to a school in New York, and to state collage. Nothing yet.."<br>"It's early.." Quinn replied "Some people only get this letter in a month.."  
>"And Rachel?" Puck turned to her. "Did she get the letter yet?"<br>"Not yet.." Quinn replied "I think she gets nervous, I'm confident she'll get in."

"Rachel is talented, I'm sure to.." Puck replied "What about Kurt?"  
>"I'm kind of worried about that.." Quinn replied "He didn't even apply to any schools, I mean Rachel still applied to a few other schools. I don't know which ones, NYADA is just her first choice. NYADA is Kurt's on and only choice, it doesn't sound healthy."<br>"I'm worried about him to.." Puck replied "He'll be destroyed if he doesn't get in."  
>"You become a finalist first.." Quinn replied "There are like a 80 finalists all over the country, 30 get in. Then there are 10 perhaps call backs, they get another chance to prove themselves with a song they get. I even think some kind of class.."<br>"How much really get in?" Puck turned to Quinn.  
>"35 I think." Quinn replied "Sometimes less.."<p>

"Wow, that's kind off tuff.;" Puck replied "More people get in to business school.."  
>"I know.." Quinn replied "I hope she gets in, she will. If she doesn't she'll put all her attention on Finn, you know how Finn obsessed she becomes when she's sad. People get married at 18 for more stupid reason.."<br>"Feel like getting married?" Puck smiled  
>"Get lost Puckerman…" Quinn put her hand to his head. "I'm not going to marry you."<p>

"Someday maybe?" Puck managed to pull Quinn in his arms. He smiled at her, as he touched her nose with his finger. Quinn raised her eyebrow as he kissed her forehead. Slowly he gave Quinn a kiss. Then he hugged her.  
>"I love you.." Quinn whispered "I really do.."<br>"I love you to.." Puck replied "But I want the both of us to think about ourselves first. If school takes you somewhere else, I don't want you.."  
>"I like it.." Quinn smiled "We both come first.."<br>"That's how it supposed to be.."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Sue.." Sara stepped towards her. "So how are you today?"<br>"The doctors convinced me to volunteer in the hospital, at the kids department.." Sue replied "And now I have to entertain them, sounds like fun right…"  
>"I didn't know you.." Sara replied "How did they get you to volunteer?"<p>

"You know that hot eyebrow lifting doctors do?" Sue replied "Turns out you say yes to everything when they do that. I could have agreed to kill one of the students.."  
>"Okay, that sounds.." Sara replied "I know the dentist eyebrow lift.."<br>"That explains why you got pregnant.." Sue laughed  
>"Well, yes.." Sara replied "Carl has a special double eyebrow lift, it's double sexy."<br>"Sounds like sexy.." Sue replied "Feel like going.."

"No, I need to find a plan to win Nationals, I mean regionals should work.." Sara replied "The routing previous year wouldn't have ended up in the top 10, it wasn't the kiss. And now.."  
>"You know what they say.." Sue smiled "If you can't make them win.."<br>"When you play at Nationals, you incorporate singing.." Sara replied "right?"  
>"Sometimes I do.." Sue took a sip of coffee. "Many times it seems to work.."<br>"If songs can make you win nationals at a cheerleading competition.." Sara smiled "Maybe cheerleading can make us win nationals. I mean the stadia is outside, we have many room to do lifts. We need to outdo Vocal Adrenaline."  
>"You want to outdo Vocal Adrenaline.." Sue replied "Know anything about cheerleading?"<p>

"I did some ice skating back in the day.." Sara replied "So I know a bit about lifting.."  
>"Well, that's a start.." Sue smiled "Maybe you need my help. I say, you go with me to the hospital. And I'll teach your kids some cheerleading that will blow Vocal Adrenaline away. "<br>"Deal.." Sara shook her hand. "That sounds like a deal.."  
>"Bring you guitar.." Sue replied "We need some of your nice songs. See you at 4.."<br>"Okay.."

"Hello, friend.." Shelby sat down. "Sue.."  
>"Shelby.." Sue replied "Yeah, I know your name. It surprises you that I got over the immature nicknames, and went to calling you by your actual name."<br>"It doesn't surprise me.." Shelby replied "It just takes some time to get used to you as this amazing person. So what are you two talking about?"  
>"Winning nationals.." Sue replied "Sara her thinks cheerleading could help.."<br>"Brilliant.." Shelby replied "That's the one thing Vocal Adrenaline can't do.."

"So it's settled.." Sue stood up. "me and S2E goes with me.."  
>"S2E what now?" Shelby stared up at her.<br>"Sara, Shelby and Emma.." Sue smiled "You're going with me, volunteering at the hospital later today. The kids will be happy to see you."  
>"Good.." Shelby replied "Tomorrow I can't make it. Rachel has another ultrasound. We're going to find out if it's a boy or a girl.."<br>"Oh that must be.." Sara replied "Very exciting. I mean I get exciting about this baby.."  
>"I'm getting excited about making an appointment to adopt a child.." Sue replied<p>

"Wait a minute?" Shelby turned to Sue "You're adopting?"  
>"A baby, yes." Sue smiled "Not a dog."<br>"A child?" Shelby turned to her. "What age?"  
>"I don't really care.." Sue replied "I want someone to take care off, I had my sister all of this years. She took all my attention, and now I went mean. I want someone to.."<br>"Love.." Sara replied "That's okay, being alone is the worst. It's so lonely, you sometimes turn mean. It's normal. Everyone acts this way.."  
>"Yeah.." Shelby smiled "I think you would be an amazing mom, and if you need recommendation letters, we'll write them. You disserve something amazing in your life.."<br>"And you can get nice.." Sara replied "You can be pretty protective, and stuff.."  
>"You can say it.." Sue replied "I can be a bitch.."<br>"One might call that protective.." Shelby replied "Sometimes.."  
>"Says that girl that punched me in the face.." Sue replied<br>"Okay, let's keep that past behind us.." Sara replied "Sometimes some of us need a break."

* * *

><p>"So Mercedes?" Sam walked next to her. "What are you watching? Aren't you heading to Los Angeles to get a record deal?"<br>"Well, I could.." Mercedes replied "But chances are that they won't see my talent, so I'm planning on going to music school. Music theory, stuff like that. Maybe even learn to write my own song, it makes it easier to get in to the music business.."  
>"What school are you joining?" Sam replied "Didn't you have to send you application?"<br>"Schools like NYADA, yes." Mercedes replied "Most of the school have a later dead line."  
>"What about Sara's movie?" Same stared at her. "It could mean your big break.."<p>

"Sara's amazing.." Mercedes replied "And this movie will be her big break, but that doesn't mean that I'll get a big part. There are 5 leads, Rachel will get one of them. She rocked that audition. They're taping the movie in the vacation, from July to September."  
>"And you'll be one of the main characters.." Sam replied "You will make it as a singer Mercedes."<p>

"You know I would.." Mercedes replied "If you knew someone with a lot of money, someone who wanted to produce my album. And even then, how could I sell.."  
>"Because you are amazing Mercedes.." Sam replied "You have the best voice, and you are inspirational. Rachel wants Broadway, you are the one filling concert halls. Everyone will love you Mercedes. Just like me."<br>"You really love me?" Mercedes turned away. "Why would someone like you love me? I mean Quinn was your girlfriend, how do you go from Quinn to me?"  
>"You aren't all to different.." Sam replied "You both are amazingly beautiful, perfect, talented. And you should know that.."<br>"I don't look like Quinn.." Mercedes replied "I like the way I look, but I am not like Quinn.."

"Yes, you are different." Sam replied "Good different."  
>"Maybe I'll get what I want.." Mercedes replied "In the meantime I'm taking all kind of music classes, it can only make me better. That can't be bad right?"<br>"No, you can only get better.." Sam replied "But you're perfect now."  
>"I am.." Mercedes replied "I have talent."<br>"You do.." Sam replied "Never forget that.."

"Mercedes.." Tina stepped next to him. "Tell him that I want to stop talking about his future! Let's just not talk about …"  
>"Why can't I mention Julliard?" Mike replied "You do know we could get the letter.."<br>"I know.." Tina replied "You've talked about it every single day! Have you asked about my art project this summer?"  
>"What art project?" Mercedes turned to Tina.<br>"Tina, you don't have an art project!" Mike replied  
>"Yeah, I do.." Tina replied "I'm going to repaint my bedroom, but your future is more important than the color of my walls."<br>"Well.." Mike replied "Why did you start talking about this?"  
>"Because you only talk about yourself.." Tina replied "Your father still doesn't talk to you, but you got a choice in it. He didn't keep telling you to go to Harvard. He even came to the musical, if you talked to him, he would make up."<br>"Okay, you guys.." Mercedes replied "Is this necessary."

"Well, no.." Tina replied. "I just.."  
>"You think about yourself all the time!" Mike replied "You just want to be done with high school to.."<br>"Oh, you think.." Tina turned away. "You don't release that I'm here for another year. And that you might just find another better looking girlfriend there.."  
>"I'm not getting another girlfriend.." Mike replied "I could still not get in.."<br>"Oh, you're getting in alright.." Tina replied "He's an amazing dancing, right Mercedes?"  
>"The best.." Mercedes replied "I might think about you when I'm famous. I need back ground dancers after all, I might just take you on tour."<br>"Let's hope that you get there too.." Mike replied "I talked to some dancers, I heard I'll retire when I'm around 30. That is if I'm unlucky.."  
>"Well, dancer.." Mercedes replied "Let's hope you're rich when that happens. Or that you can make a re-remake of Footloose or any other dance movie. Or a brand new dance saga around you.."<br>"Footloose Asians take over.." Mike replied "Step up: better and uncut."  
>"Riigght.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Have you ever done this before? "Emma stepped next to Shelby. "Why did you take Riley?"<br>"I don't think that me coming is so bad.." Riley replied "Beside, mom has a policy not to leave me alone and stuff.."  
>"That and I am the only one that could bring the guitar on short notice.." Joe replied "I think this is so fun, I have a.."<br>"Let's just stop talking.." Sara replied "I don't think we need to talk about anything right now.."

"Hello, people.." Sue smiled "It looks like all of you came.."  
>"It looks like you're happy…." Emma smiled "Off course we came, it's like something they promised. I didn't, I heard about it like 5 minutes ago. I'm here.."<br>"So are we going to get our cumbia's one?" Sara replied "I have a kid to get home to.."  
>"And don't forget premier night this weekend.." Sue replied "We're going to do fine.."<p>

The six people walked in the hospital room. Sue's eyes crossed with a young child, she had brownish eyes. A very pale skin, and dark black hair. She smiled for a moment.  
>"So.." Sara replied "do you guys want to hear a song?"<br>"Yeeah.." the kids screamed.

"I come home in the morning light," Shelby started to sing " My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?" Oh,mother,dear, We're not the fortunate ones. And girls,They wanna have fu-un. Oh,girls, Just wanna have fun."  
>"The phone rings in the middle of the night," Sara sang on " My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?" Oh, daddy, dear, You know you're still number one, But girls,"<p>

" They wanna have fu-un," Riley sang " Oh ,girls, just wanna have. That's all they really want... Some fun...When the working day is done, Oh ,girls,. They wanna have fu-un, Oh, girls, Just wanna have fun..."

The rest of the song consisted of them dancing around the room. Having fun, the kids smiled as the music played on. Some were around 6, there were even kids who passed the barrier of 13 years old. Sue sat down next to the girl, and stared at her.  
>"I like this song.." the girl smiled<br>"Me too.." Sue gave another smile "My name is Sue, what's yours?"  
>"My name's Cosette.." She smiled "My sister's named Éponine."<br>"Your parents must have been obsessed with Les Miserable." Sue smiled "I love that musical, one of our kids does a killing job singing on my own. And Shelby right there can sing 'I dreamed a dream'. Why are you here?"  
>"My leg is broken.." She turned away. "It's okay through.."<br>"I bet you will be able to walk in no time.." Sue replied "Is your sister here too?"  
>"She is right there.." the girl pointed to another girl. She didn't have the same dark black hair, it seemed a bit lighter. More brown, when Sue stared at her she saw big brown eyes. Almost the same like the other girl.<br>"Well, how old is she?" Sue turned to her.

"9." The girl replied "I'm 11."  
>"11, you must do great in school." Sue smiled "Your parents must be very proud of you."<br>"My parents are dead.." The silence was heard in Sue's mind. She didn't know what to say, or even to make the girl feel better. She just turned away from the girl. Her parents died, it had probably something to do with her broken foot. Car crash? Sue didn't want to know it.  
>"So, do you like Mary Poppins?" Sue smiled "Wicked?"<br>"I love wicked!" the girl smiled "It's one of my ultimate favorite musicals, I never seen it though."  
>"Then why don't I ask the nurses to take your sister and you to it.." Sue smiled "Me and my teacher friends are playing in a version of wicked. Do you want to see it?"<p>

"Yes!" the girl smiled

* * *

><p>"An amazing night my friends.." Kurt entered the room. He stared at his father, he had a thin envelope in his hands. Kurt's eyes changed from excitement to fear. "Is it.."<br>"Yes.." he handed the letter to Kurt. Burt stared at him, he opened the letter. He couldn't almost look at the letters, afraid that it might be bad news. News that would ruin his whole life, his life. Kurt didn't even want to read it. Yet he slowly unfolded the letter.  
>"What's it?" Burt stepped closer. Kurt's eyes became red, his tears became worst. As he sat down. He put his hands to his face, and stared down at the floor.<br>"Is that good or bad?" Burt sat down. "Are you one of them?"  
>"One of what?" Kurt turned around<p>

"You know.." Burt smiled  
>"Maybe.." Kurt got up. He put the opened letter on the table, and ran towards his room. His phone clenched to his cheek. The tears were overwhelming. Burt took the letter his hand. He felt how the words burned in his eyesight.<p>

_Dear Mister Kurt Hummel, _

_We're disappointed to announce that you are not a finalist for application to the New York Academy of Dramatic arts. We're very sorry to inform you, but we couldn't see enough versatility in you acting. We do see great potential in your abilities, but not those that can be developed at our school. _

_Sincerely,  
>Maya Durson<br>Secretary_

He put the letter down and stared at the window. Burt put his hand to his head, how did this happen? Did Sara Daniels decide not to help after all. He turned away, took the letter and put it away. He didn't want Kurt to look at it when he came down. He wanted it to go away, somehow he felt bad. A relieve had entered his mind as he know that Kurt wouldn't be leaving for New York. Kurt would stay with him. Then he listened to Kurt's voice, he could hear it all the way from the cellar. He stared around. Kurt was sad. He closed his eyes, and tried to drift of..

* * *

><p>"You sure as hell seemed to bond with one of the kids.." Sara stepped next to Sue.<br>"Her parents are dead.." Sue replied "I must understand how alone she must feel, she has a little sister she has to care for. Forgive me for seeing parallels."  
>"It wasn't meant as a.." Sara turned to her. "It's sad, I just liked to see you close to a kid."<br>"I just.." Sue replied "I invited her to wicked, it's her favorite show. You have to give the kids something. I already asked the nurses, they don't mind. They say they need some place to go.."  
>"It's just sad.." Sara replied "Most of this kids end up being shipped in foster care, while some people want to adopt a baby. Kids like this are not that wanted, .."<p>

"Foster care is screwed up.." Sue replied "I heard about it, enough to make me sick to my stomach.."  
>"Well,.." Shelby turned to Sue and Sara. "We're going home. See you two later.."<br>"I'm off to.." Emma whispered.  
>"I just don't want to know how hard this is for Shelby.." Sue turned to her "Her daughter has been beaten up for many years, it just makes me want to beat up this people. They shouldn't be parents at all.."<br>"Most people in foster care are like that Sue.." Sara replied "However dramatized these kids are, multiply that by 5. Almost no one is willing to adopt sisters, best case scenario they get two different families. Never see each other again.."  
>"Sounds.." Sue turned to her. "Horrible.."<br>"It is.." Sara replied " Sue you need someone to take care off, they need to be taken care off. It doesn't take a math teacher to add these things up."  
>"I'm a single.." Sue replied<br>"You're also a strong woman.." Sara replied "They need a family, maybe you can try to be theirs."

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault!" Kurt Hummel stormed in the auditorium. He was mad, he stared at Sara who was sitting by the piano. He clenched to a white paper as he stared to the blond teacher.<br>"What's my fault?" Sara stood up. To look bigger, and to move away from an obvious made Kurt. Her eyes became bluer, and almost seemed ten times as emotional.

"NYADA!" Kurt replied "You should have made me write more letters, and now the only school.."  
>"I should have.." Sara turned away. "Kurt Hummel, this is your life. I'm not in control of it, it's time you take control of your life. Screwing up is part of it."<br>"You screwed this up!" Kurt replied "It's your fault! I wouldn't have wasted my time writing things, I would have practiced more in performing. And what do they mean with versatility? I.."  
>"You want to know what they mean.." Sara replied "You are a Countertenor. A very high male voice, most underused male voice in musical. If you want to go out for parts, you'll end up declined by most of them. Especially if you're going to perform only female songs, you do a great job at them. But they don't show the part of your voice you want to show off. You miss most parts, there are only a couple of parts you'll be able to do at Broadway…"<br>"That's not true!" Kurt replied "You're just jealous of my voice! Since yours is not half.."  
>"You think that you can walk in to my auditorium.." Sara stood up "Yell at me for one of your mistakes and walk out of here like nothing happened. Kurt here is the harsh reality. The world is not looking for you as a performer. You are amazing, but they're looking for the writer in you. The part of you that likes to get creative, the part of you that you've been surprising. That part.."<p>

"You are an arrogant bitch!" Kurt yelled "You got in to school, and now you start destroying everyone else's dreams. …"  
>"Remember that I gave you the part of Mark in Rent.." Sara replied "Because I believed in you! I gave you a chance, not everyone out there is a patient. Some of them are going to give one look at you, and they'll think you're not right. They don't spent months with you. My first idea about you wasn't great. So.."<br>"My future is ruined!" Kurt yelled "Because of you!"

"Get out!" Sara pointed to the door. "If you can't stop yelling, I'm going to ask you to leave. So I can get back to writing songs, and practicing later. You can come back when you see what's wrong about this picture. You don't yell to a anyone, you don't blame someone else for you own mistake. I don't have to tell you what to do, your old enough to do it yourself.."  
>"But you're my teacher!" Kurt turned to her.<br>"Correction.." Sara turned to him. "I'm the director of you Glee club, I'm not your teacher."

Kurt got of the auditorium. He was still mad with the blond teacher. He always loved her, but now the love went to anger. He woke up with it, and decided to yell at her. He even felt like punching her some of the time. The woman disserved it in his mind. She was such a bad person. She should have helped him. Yes, she ended up betraying him. Kurt felt like she was the worst person on the whole school.  
>"What's up Kurt?" Rachel smiled. She showed a letter. "I am a finalist."<br>"Figures,.." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't get in because of miss D.."  
>"Miss D wrote you an amazing letter of recommendation.." Rachel replied "She tried to do her best, It must have been some kind off mistake.."<br>"I didn't get it Rachel.." Kurt turned away. "I didn't get any of it."  
>"That's not miss D's fault.." Rachel replied "She really cares for your future Kurt.."<p>

"I didn't see her sending application letters to schools.." Kurt replied  
>"She's not your mother!" Rachel turned to him. "If you wanted to get in to another school, YOU send the letter. You can't blame someone else for not doing what you should have done! I know that not getting in to NYADA was something you never expected. But you should at least have a back up school. Any back up school.."<br>"No, I didn't.." Kurt replied "You didn't either right.."

"A couple.." Rachel replied "Tish, a couple other schools.."  
>"It's over.." Kurt replied "I'm not going to get in to any other schools. Any!"<br>"There are music schools that still take people.." Rachel replied "You could study how to write songs, not that you have any trouble with that. Kurt maybe you are the writer.."  
>"She said that to.." Kurt replied "Miss D.."<br>"Look Kurt.." Rachel took his hand. "I don't want to disrespect you, you are perfect as a duet partner. But maybe you are more of the writer, look at how creative you get. How you can think about the way people move, you are the one that runs this shit. You are not a part of the show, you are the show. Why pretend you're only a guitar player when you can be the one controlling all of them. Kurt you are more than a part of the puzzle, you are the puzzle."  
>"You really think that?" Kurt turned to her.<br>"I do.." Rachel replied "Look, we'll take your script. We'll send it to all kind of schools, conservatoriums. They'll know what they missed out on. Just because you're not auditioning for NYADA doesn't mean you don't get your wish.."

"You would do that for me?" Kurt turned to her.  
>"I'm your friend, I would do anything for you.." Rachel replied "That and the pregnancy hormones make me overly nice…"<br>"What's going on with you and Finn?" Kurt replied "He seems distracted.."  
>"He always seems distracted when he has to think about his future.." Rachel replied "I'm starting to get worried about him, he seems to know nothing about his choice.."<br>"Finn has no idea what to do with his future…" Kurt replied "He could impulsively decide to be an actor, and follow that dream. Even he would know that it's not him.."  
>"Finn seems like .." Rachel replied "I don't see him continue in music…"<br>"I can see him become a teacher.."

"Yeah, I hope he proceeds that career too.." Rachel smiled "I mean he could even study that at the scholarship school.."  
>"Right.." Kurt replied "I think the Cooter guy is announcing it today."<br>"I think so to.." Rachel replied "He would do so around 4 today, I haven't even seen Finn. Not going to do so.."  
>"Congratulate me.." Quinn stepped to them. "You are looking at a future NYU student."<br>"Kurt didn't get in to NYADA.." Rachel replied "Not all of us are happy today."

"I'm sorry Kurt.." Quinn took his hand. "On the other end, I bet the other schools you chose are really nice too.."  
>"I didn't have any other school in mind.." Kurt replied "And it's all miss D's fault, I think we should work together in getting her fired."<br>"Kurt, 1 this is not miss D's fault.." Quinn replied "And one cannot get a volunteer fired. You should just stop blaming her. She all she could.."  
>"She needed to send my application.." Kurt replied "Teachers do that?"<br>"Again, she's not a teacher.." Quinn replied "Not in the technical way of the word, but applications are your own responsibility. You always need a backup school Kurt. Why not Julliard? Do they even take applications."  
>"They are known for taking their late applications." Rachel replied "We can get him an audition.."<br>"That sounds good.." Quinn smiled "Julliard has the best reputation, it's just as good as NYADA. Right Rachel? I mean you wanted to get in, you can do a theater minor with a music major. That adds up to musical right? There are all kind of night classes in New York. You could end up getting better then Rachel. Right Rachel?"  
>"Amazing.." Rachel replied "Really it's true.."<p>

"Good morning.." Riley stepped next to them. "How are you guys?"  
>"Good.." Quinn replied "How are you Riley?"<br>"Yeah, you look tired.." Kurt turned to her. "Are you sleeping okay?"  
>"Hey all of you happy people.." Sugar stepped next to them. "How are you guys?"<br>"Where have you been?" Rachel turned to Sugar "Time traveling?"  
>"You were expecting another amazing solo right.." Sugar replied "My duet with Kurt blew you out of the park. Right?"<p>

"The best I have ever heard.." Kurt replied  
>"Do you think Finn will get the scholarship?" Sugar spoke "How did NYADA go for both of you?"<br>"I don't think this is.." Rachel paused "The best moment to discuss this.."  
>"You got in.." Tina stepped next to them. "Kurt didn't, I heard the fight you had going on with miss D. Not cool! You should feel grateful to anything she does, we can't loser her for regionals nor nationals.."<br>"Yeah, if that happens we're screwed." Quinn replied "We might make it against blazer school, but no way we will show Vocal Adrenaline what we're made off."  
>"Apologize!" Tina replied<br>"I.." Kurt turned away. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Please do it Kurt.." Quinn replied "You don't want to be blamed for something you're not to blame for, look at Rachel.."  
>"Yeah, the last time I blamed someone, she ended up trying to drown herself in the bath tub." Rachel replied "You don't want that guilt with you.."<br>"Not that this is anything like that.." Quinn replied  
>"Hello guys.." Finn stepped next to Rachel. "There's a big chance that I'll get the scholarship. I have a major planned, I am going to be a prime school teacher.."<br>"A teacher?" Quinn turned to him. "You?"

"Yep.. " Finn replied "It's not that crazy.."  
>"No, but are parents supposed to leave their kids in your hands?" Quinn turned to him. "I mean little kids, monsters. Like the kids me and Puck took care off, Evil spawn.. Can you teach some of these kids? I mean you'll have to teach them to read. You will have no social life what so ever, you'll be the ultimate teacher."<br>"I could do it.." Finn replied "And I seem like.."

"Yeah, you'll be great at it.." Rachel replied "You do remember we have an appointment at 5, we'll find out if it's a girl. I appreciate you could me and mom on time.."  
>"Right.." Finn rolled his eyes. "Does she really need to be there?"<br>"I need her for mental support.." Rachel replied "Mom is there, maybe even Riley.."  
>"I think I should be all the mental support you need.." Finn replied "Or do I need to.."<br>"I am right here you know.." Riley replied  
>"Hey, squirt." Finn replied "This something about us.."<p>

"No Finn, this is about the baby." Rachel replied "I don't think you are enough! This is hard for me, you don't have to walk around with the proof under your shirt. So stop telling me who to take!"  
>"I should be all you need!" Finn turned to her.<br>"Yeah, right now you are not the only person in my life.." Rachel replied "My mom is important to me, I wouldn't mind if you took yours for mental support. If that's what you need, but you.."

* * *

><p>"I brought something for you.." Sue sat down next to Cosette's bed. She handed her the thin book of Mary Poppins. "I always used to love this book as a kid, I imagined that you liked it to.."<br>"I do.." Cosette took the book.  
>"So how are you today?" Sue turned to her. "Are you.."<br>"I know they're dead.." Cosette replied "I'm not stupid.."  
>"A year ago.." Sue turned to her "I lost my sister, talking about it really helped for me, Cosette."<p>

"Do you want to talk about the fact that I'm going to be put in foster care?" Cosette turned to her, she had a fear in her eyes. "Or the fact that I won't have my little sister near."  
>"You know, life's .." Sue replied "What happened to your parents?"<br>"Car crash.." Cosette turned away from her. "The care came out of nowhere, we crashed. My parents were thrown out of the care. They died at impact."  
>"The driver was drunk.." little Éponine talked "He didn't even die.."<br>"He should.." Sue replied "It would be so much easier if the driver.."  
>"He shouldn't have gotten in that car.." Cosette replied "He should have thought about people who never did anything wrong.."<br>"You can be mad.." Sue replied "I was mad with my coworker for months, the most stupid thing was that she had nothing to do with my sisters dead. She was just,.."  
>"How did your sister die?" Éponine spoke<p>

"One day the nursing home called.." Sue turned to them. "She died, she went to sleep and she never woke up. I guess it's nowhere near as tragic as your parents dead. Still she's gone."  
>"It's just as sad.." Cosette replied "I miss my mom.."<br>"I miss my sister.." Sue replied

"I have cards to wicked.." Sue showed them. "I'm going to get you two, and the Glee kids are going to take care of you. I hope you'll love the show.."  
>"I love wicked.." Éponine reacted<br>"I play madam Morrible.." Sue replied "And miss D plays Glinda. She's a big girl on Broadway. Amazing to no end. She's got the best voice, I don't have an amazing voice."  
>"You'll be fine.." Cosette replied<p>

* * *

><p>"I did something stupid…" Kurt entered the room. "Dad?"<br>"Kurt our mailbox was overwhelmed this morning.." Burt stepped down the stairs holding a big pile of letters. "The mailman even called, congratulating you with all of the collage letters.."  
>"Collage letters?" Kurt turned to his father. "I only applied to one collage. You know that.."<br>"Yet there are 21 letters from collages all around the country.." Burt handed him to Kurt.

"More schools to turn me down.." Kurt turned away.  
>"Okay.." Burt opened a letter. He stared at the letters down the white paper. "This letter is from Boston conservatory. Dear mister Hummel, we're glad to accept your application. You're musical showed a promising writer we would like to have at our collage."<br>"My script?'" Kurt took the letter "I didn't send my script anywhere, I gave it miss D and.."  
>"Miss D.." Burt replied "I talked to her, she promised to send around your application. I guess she really did.."<br>"There are more schools here.." Burt replied "Even the conservatory in France, England, Italy. She really went to lengths to get you in to a good collage.."  
>"So I could go to Boston?" Kurt stared at the letter .<p>

"At Julliard they're giving you a full scholarship." Burt stared at the paper.  
>"That's what they're giving me at Boston to.." Kurt replied "But they're giving me an opportunity to write and direct a musical a year…"<br>"It sounds like most of this letters are positive.." Burt turned to him. "Kurt they're fighting for you."  
>"I yelled at her.." Kurt put his hands to his head. "I yelled at miss D telling her it was all her fault. Look at what she did for me. I am a big.."<br>"Apologize.." Burt replied "Thank her for what she did.."  
>"Why didn't she tell me what she did?" Kurt replied<br>"Because you yelled at her.." Burt replied "She didn't feel like telling it, she must have believed you needed to see to get it. You wouldn't have believed her either.."

"How do I apologize to her?" Kurt turned to Burt.  
>"You were disappointed.." Burt turned to Kurt "Anyone would understand.."<p>

* * *

><p>"So Finn.." Rachel turned towards him leaving the doctor's office. "It's a girl.."<br>"I guess.." Finn turned to him. "Rachel, I was thinking about going to school here, if the scholarship doesn't work. I think you and Idina should stay with me. I mean.."  
>"Finn, just because Cooter delayed the deadline doesn't mean you won't get it.." Rachel replied "He's probably just busy making out with coach Beiste.."<br>"Rachel, why can't you ever.." Finn replied "I am asking you to do this for me and the baby!"  
>"You're asking me to give up my dream?" Rachel turned away. "How is that.."<br>"Me and the baby are supposed to be your dream!" Finn replied "If I don't get to New York, neither should you. I mean.."  
>"You will get there Finn.." Rachel replied "But I'm going to New York, with or without you. I can make it on my own.."<br>"So you don't care about my dreams.." Finn turned to her.  
>"I do.." Rachel replied "But I care more about mine, it's my turn to be selfish. I can't follow you around Finn, and if your dream doesn't bring you to New York. Then so be it. .."<br>"What about the baby?" Finn replied "She's mine too.."  
>"We'll take care of that when time gets there.." Rachel turned to him. "But you need to know that my dreams come first, my dreams are bigger then you!"<br>"You're having my child!" Finn yelled "You should think about this child first!"

"Why?" Rachel replied "She's going to be best off in New York with me! Or do you want her to move to where your dream will be heading? What if there are no parents there? I will have to stay home! I will have to take care of her! You are asking me to give up my education!"  
>"I could take care of you!" Finn replied<br>"A typical male thing to say!" Rachel replied "Ever since I got pregnant, we haven't been on one date! You've been obsessing about this scholarship. Are we even together?"  
>"We went on.." Finn reacted "The ultrasound.."<br>"Would we even be together if.." Rachel tuned to him. "I know you got me the wicked tickets, and.. It's just the last weeks, you made me feel bad. I didn't need any of that, I have a hard time dealing with my sister. Yet you made it about you. Do you still love me Finn? Or do you just love this child?"  
>"I love both of you.." Finn turned to her.<br>"How do you know that?" Rachel stood up "You can't figure out what you'll do with your future."  
>"No one knows.." Finn replied<p>

"Well, if you don't know that.." Rachel turned away. "How do you know if you want me in it? How do you know that you want Idina in it? I know that I'll love her, sometimes I fear that you'll change your mind, and that you'll stop wanting her. You don't want to be unwanted, I've been there.."  
>"Rachel, this is my child!" Finn replied<br>"You are a very responsible person." Rachel replied "I love you so much. It's just that I can't figure out what you want with your life, I guess that you don't know yourself. What if you decide that I don't fit in it? Or that I have to drop everything to be with you? That hardly sounds fair…"

"Rachel.." Finn turned to her.  
>"Why do I need to give up my Broadway dream for you?" Rachel turned to him. "Why can't you give up your no existing dream for me. Finn, you were passionate to become a teacher, to get this scholarship. How do you know that you didn't get it?"<br>"I don't know Rachel.." Finn didn't look at her. He looked out of the window. "How are you going to handle a baby and being on Broadway? There only a few people who can do it, or are you going to dump Idina with Shelby fulltime? Is she going to call Shelby mom?"  
>"Off course not.." Rachel replied "Why would you think that?"<br>"I guess if we move over the country, I'll get her in the weekends.." Finn replied "Is that what will become off us.."  
>"I don't know Finn.." Rachel replied "Right now I know nothing."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Blaine stepped in front of the group. "The assignment was to pick a song about life. About handling life. I picked a song that I liked, it's about standing in life.."<p>

_I've been alone _

_Surrounded by darkness _

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' yo_

_uAnd you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be _

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

"Thank you Blaine.." Shelby replied "So, how is career week going you guys? I feel like it's time to  
>talk about your futures. Even in Glee club, you can't escape it."<br>"Shelby's right.." Sara stepped next to Shelby "You can outrun it, but it's going to confront you. And you can ignore it all you can, You can pretend all you want, life will catch up with you. Growing up isn't fun, but all of you need to do it. The future is now, don't let it slide past you. Dream your dream.."  
>"No dream is to big.." Santana replied "You forget you are the exception on the rule, let's be honest. Only two people in this room will leave to go to college, and they will end up returning because they didn't make it.."<br>"Santana, life is not an equation.." Sara replied "You can predict it, you can try. Try to make it, that's all you can do. If you fail, you'll know you gave it your best."  
>"You guys have one chance.." Sara replied "When you grow up, you will face choices. You won't be the most important part of your life, you'll have a kid. A kid that takes all attention from you, you'll be tired and depressed and worried to hell. But after all, it doesn't get better.."<p>

After that the students stood up and walked out of the room. Sara stared out of the window, the beginning of march was dark and cloudy in Lima. The doctors told her that she passed the 3 month barrier, and entered her second trimester. She was not gaining wait yet, but she did find herself eating healthier than usual.  
>"I wanted to apologize.." Kurt stepped next to Sara "I shouldn't have blamed you.."<br>"I hope you learned an important lesson Kurt.." Sara replied "As for the applications, I did that because I knew you had talent. I send them the script, and I send it to my producer at Broadway, they want to turn it in to a major Broadway play. They say it will be the next Rent.."  
>"Broadway?" Kurt's eyes opened up. "Schools are battling for me? And my play will make it on Broadway? Ama.."<p>

Kurt had tears in his eyes and threw his arms around Sara in a happy hug. Sara almost immediately pushed him away, as if she tried to keep personal space.  
>"You shouldn't be surprised.." Sara replied "when I was your age I had a play on Broadway to, shows that you got what it takes.."<br>"Actually it shows that I know the right people.." Kurt replied "Thank you for doing all of this. You didn't do it for Rachel.."  
>"That's because Rachel wasn't in the closet about her real talent.." Sara replied "I wasn't going to waste a great writer on mediocre parts and NYADA. I'm glad I can help you Kurt.."<br>"So you went to Julliard?" Kurt turned to Sara.  
>"Yes." Sara smiled "I went to Julliard, I liked Julliard. I was on Broadway at the same time, I played Maureen at the age of 19. I was very mature, so I could pass for her."<br>"Are you going to help Rachel with her audition?" Kurt replied "She needs to get in to NYADA, I mean when I make it big time I need Rachel to star in all my musicals."  
>"Well, sounds good.." Sara replied "I would have done that too, if I knew someone who wanted to make it on Broadway. Kurt think about this choice, you have a lot of time to make this choice, picking a school isn't easy."<br>"Well, I don't speak French, so Paris conservatory is out;" Kurt replied "I do love Paris.."  
>"It's an amazing school.." Sara replied "Very liked in Europe and the rest of the country, Boston brings forward Broadway legends."<p>

* * *

><p>"So that's .." Santana turned to Brittany. "What's going on with you? You've been smiling like a mad man for the previous five minutes…"<br>"I got my Julliard letter this morning.." Brittany replied "They were super happy with my performance on the tape, and they're giving me an audition.."  
>"And audition?" Santana replied "That's amazing Brit.."<p>

"Yeah, I think they'll be at Nationals,.." Brittany replied "So I have to make sure I get a great dancing part in that song.."  
>"I bet you will be amazing as always.." Santana replied "Are you nervous?"<br>"Off course.." Brittany replied "Julliard hardly takes students in, it will be like so awesome if I'm one of them. But I'm super talented, and the best in this Glee club. So bring that one.."  
>"Yep." Santana replied "Asian boy's got nothing on you."<br>"Yeah, I thought so too.." Brittany replied  
>"You know how the big boy and Berry are?" Santana replied "Finn's been getting on my last nerve, and I feel like beating him up."<p>

"Well, I don't think their relationship will make the pass of time.." Brittany replied "I don't think Finn really truly loves her, not the way she disserves anyway."  
>"Well, I'm afraid of that to.." Santana replied "These two have gotten their selves in a very complicated situation, that baby pretty much ties them together. And specially since they are planning to keep her.."<br>"I heard of that to.." Brittany replied "I call godmother."  
>"I don't think that's how it works Brit." Santana replied "I think either way Shelby, or Riley will be godmother. And then there is Quinn,.."<br>"So you're saying I need to be nicer to Rachel.."

"No I'm saying that you don't want to buy a big present for the Hudson-Berry baby." Santana replied

* * *

><p>"So.." Riley stepped next to Joe. "So, how do you like the new school?"<br>"Well, I preferred the lockers in Carmel.." Joe replied "But the Glee club is awesome, and she's like a super famous writer! I actually went to see all parts of that musical, accept the last part that came out. I didn't have time to see that yet.."  
>"Well, she's nicer than I expected.." Riley stared at her watch. "I think we'd better be heading to Glee club rehearsal. We're doing some new songs, after that it's the final rehearsal for wicked.."<p>

"I think they will be amazing.." Joe replied "I am going to watch that!"  
>"Wade's even coming here for the play.." Riley replied "For some reason the words 'Sara Daniels, wicked, 15 dollars', were all he needed."<br>"Well, we should have published this on twitter.." Joe replied "We could have made more money for Nationals, I'm looking forward to seeing Corpus Christi.."  
>"Me too.." Riley stepped in the choir room.<p>

"Hello.." Rachel pulled Riley on the chair next to her. "So are you planning on doing a song?"  
>"I'm not.." Riley replied<br>"I am.." Quinn sat down next to him. "I had to go through Carrie Underwood's songs to find one, but I found the perfect song. I love this song.."  
>"Let me guess.." Rachel turned to her. "Ever ever after.."<br>"Nope.." Quinn replied "Look and see.."

"Okay, our last day of assignments has arrived.." Sara replied "I think we should start right away, with the songs you want to see performed at Regionals. Who wants to start?"  
>"I do.." Sam stood up. "I thought this song was amazing, and I just really wanted to sing it. It's go to do with looking back at your life.."<br>The music stared to play, the music of summer of 69 hadn't been altered, Sam was playing along on his guitar. Quinn turned to Rachel, who was trying to keep her eyes off Finn.

"How are you guys doing right now?" Quinn turned to her. "I mean you and Finn.."  
>"We're going through something.." Rachel replied "I don't know if our so called relationship will make it through. I think something was broken before we even started dating again, I think maybe that she's keeping us together.. I don't know how to go on like this. High school relationships are not supposed to be like this.."<br>"Rachel, you can't forget that you don't have the classic high school relationship.." Quinn replied  
>"That's true.." Rachel stared to the front of the class, where Sam was still singing to song. She didn't hear what he was singing, she was too deep in her own world. The idea if she couldn't make it on Broadway haunted her, was Finn really right? Was it wrong to dump her child at her mother's place? It was not like her mother was going to pretend to be her baby's mom? She only wanted to help her, she turned to Quinn.<br>"Do you think it's wrong to ask mom's help?" Rachel turned to her. "Do you think that Shelby will be like a mother to her?"

"No.." Quinn replied "Shelby is not going to pretend to be Idina's mom, you are that. She's going to be her grandmother, a damn awesome one. I bet Carole would do the same thing if you stayed here. Hell she would probably take it a step farther.."  
>"So I'm not making a mistake.."<br>"No!" Quinn gave her a mad face. "Dropping your own education to take care of her would be a mistake. You would have to take a mediocre job, auditioning with less chances of making it. What you do no is for your future, but also for hers. You'll be able to give her more, a better life. That's what this is all about, right?"  
>"Yes.." Rachel turned to her. "Are you on after Sam?"<p>

"Okay.." Sam spoke again. "That was the song, thank you for your attention."  
>"Okay, next one is up." Sara smiled for a moment as she stared at Tina standing up. Tina wasn't holding a guitar.<p>

"Okay, this is such an inspiring singer.." Tina replied "I guess a lot of people know her, she crashed after she recorded a video on the Bahamas. Her name is Aalijah. The song is about falling down in your life, but keep trying. It doesn't matter what happens.."

_What would you do_

_To get to me_

_What would you say_

_To have your way_

_Would you give up_

_Or try again_

_If I hesitate_

_To let you win_

_Or would you be yourself_

_Or play your role_

_Tell all the boys_

_Or keep it low_

_If I say no_

_Would you turn away_

_Or play me off_

_Or would you stay_

_[Chorus]_

_If at first you don't succeed_

_Dust yourself off and try again_

_You can dust it off and try again_

_If at first you don't succeed_

_You can dust it off and try again_

_Dust yourself off and try again_

_I'm into you,_

_You into me_

_But I cant let it go_

_So easily_

_Not 'til I see_

_What this could be_

_Be eternity_

_Or just a week_

_You know, our chemistry_

_Is off the chain_

_Is perfect now_

_But will it change_

_This aint a yes_

_This aint a no_

_Just do your thang_

_We'll see how it goes...ohhh_

_If at first you don't succeed_

_Dust yourself off and try it again_

_You can dust it off and try again_

_If at first you don't succeed_

_You can dust it off and try it again_

_Dust yourself off and try again_

_[Hook]_

_If you dont wanna throw it all away_

_Might be shy on the first date_

_What about the next date_

_huh, huh, huh, huh_

_If you dont wanna throw it all away_

_You might be buggin' on the first date_

_But what about the next date_

_um, um, um, um_

"That was kind of amazing!" Rachel replied "We should do that song!"  
>"Yeah, Tina.." Mercedes replied "She's totally a legend, I agree with you. We should totally do a song by Aaliyah."<br>"It's on the top of the list.." Sara smiled.  
>"I have a song too.." Quinn replied "It's a Carrie Underwood song, she's not like Reba Mcentire, but I still do like her song. I would like to song one of her songs, about the need to change your life and to trust in to a high power."<p>

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve_

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy_

_With the baby in the backseat_

_Fifty miles to go and she was running low_

_On faith and gasoline_

_It'd been a long hard year_

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way too fast_

_Before she knew it she was spinning_

_On a thin black sheet of glass_

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes_

_She didn't even have time to cry_

_She was so scared_

_She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_?Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_

_[. From: . .]_

_And the car came to a stop_

_She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat_

_Sleeping like a rock_

_And for the first time in a long time_

_She bowed her head to pray_

_She said I'm sorry for the way_

_I've been living my life_

_I know I've got to change_

_So from now on tonight_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Take it from my hands_

_?Cause I can't do this on my own_

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_To save me from this road I'm on_

_Oh Jesus, take the wheel_

_Oh, I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance_

_Save me from this road I'm on_

_From this road I'm on_

_Jesus, take the wheel_

_Oh, take it, take it from me_

_Oh, why, ooh_

Quinn sat down, this was the last song of the assignment. They turned to each other. Sara stepped in front of the group.  
>"We will show you the regionals set list after wicked.." Sara replied "So Monday, the results will be announced. Good?"<br>"That sounds great.." Rachel replied "Very great.."  
>"You guys all get a nice decent night of sleep.." Shelby smiled "And come see us at the play."<p>

"We won't miss that.." Santana laughed "I want to see Sue as Madame Morrible.."  
>"I can't wait either.." Kurt replied "I'm going to spend this weekend by watching wicked two times, then I will be going through the schools. Boston is still top of my list, Julliard seems something too.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn.." Kurt stepped towards him. "I overheard your fight with Rachel, I don't think you can call it a fight. Did you really ask her to give up her Broadway dreams?"<br>"I just want her with me.." Finn replied "I love her."  
>"And you need her there.." Kurt replied "But you can't be this selfish. Rachel wants her own dreams, so do you. You can't tell her what her dreams are supposed to be. It will only end in tears for both of you, if your dreams don't bring you to New York, don't ask her not to go. Say good bye, just for a little time. Try a distant relationship, but don't ask her to give up her dream. She'll hate you for it, if she gives up her dream. Both of you will end up hurt. Look at this, she really wants that.."<br>"What about our baby?" Finn turned to him.

"Rachel would never keep her away from you.." Kurt turned to him. "Finn, you should try to figure out your own dreams. Figure that out, and see where it takes you. If it keeps you and Rachel together, if it's not meant to be. It's not meant to be.."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, are you and Finn okay?" Shelby turned to Rachel. "It seems like you're on a tuff road. I want you to know, I'm here for you. So?"<br>"We're not okay.." Rachel replied "He wants me to follow him, to god knows where his so called dreams are taking him. I don't feel like running away from my dreams. My dreams are important to right?"  
>"Your dreams are important.." Shelby replied "this is your life, Rachel. Yours, not Finns."<br>"hey mom.." Riley entered the room, followed by Wade. He smiled for a moment.  
>"Hello, Wade." Shelby smiled "You haven't changed one bit."<br>"Hello, miss Corcoran." Wade waved at her. "It's been.."

"Wade, this is my sister Rachel Berry." Riley stepped on "Rachel, you know Wade."  
>"I must admit, I think I.." Rachel turned to him. "Riley told me you're a real amazing singer, I guess we'll have competition in Vocal Adrenaline."<br>"Well, Wade.." Shelby smiled "You can always jump on to the ND wagon. We are totally looking for more talent, how is Dusting doing?"  
>"Bad as always.." Wade replied "Ever since Riley left, he is ignoring Jesse's subjections. We lost our star power. I guess they're getting desperate. They made me in the male lead.."<br>"Then we'll have to watch our steps." Shelby smiled "Your voice is out of this world, Wade.."

"Then why did I never get one solo?" Wade turned to her.  
>"You weren't like this back then.." Shelby pointed at him. "You were a bit more reserved, and I was kind off a bitch, I've grown nicer."<br>"Well, you would be the perfect director." Wade replied "You are ND's director right?"  
>"Me and Sara share that part, she does all the work though." Shelby replied "So Wade are you staying for dinner too?"<br>"Sure.." he smiled

Riley walked on the stairs, bringing Wade to her new bedroom. The bed was white, the entire room was painted pink. But all of the furniture was white. She sat down on the bed.  
>"So how is it really going?" Wade turned to her. "Are you and Shelby doing good? "<br>"She's awesome…" Riley replied "She's there when I wake up in the middle of the night. She sings me to sleep, she does all of it. I never had it this great.."  
>"You really mean it don't you?" Wade replied<br>"I've never been so happy.." Riley turned to Wade "Not that you weren't awesome. It's just the summation of my life. I really do look to you as my brother Wade.."  
>"You'll always be a sister to me.." Wade looked down. "Speaking about a sister, I want to do it. I want to show everyone who I really am. I want to wear a dress on the stage."<br>"A dress?" Riley nodded her head. "I know that's who you feel like, I think you should do it. But on Regionals, aren't you afraid that people will make fun of you? I respect you for who you are, and I for one think that both you and Unique are kick ass. Not everyone is going to think so, but this is about you. Do you want this, then you should.."  
>"What about Dustin?" Wade turned to her. "Don't you think he'll make someone else lead, if I do.."<p>

"With me and Joe out there.." Riley turned to him. "They don't really have a choice then going with it. I mean we have powerful performers, if you don't do it.."  
>"I kind of hope you guys win.." Wade replied "Then Dustin bites the dust, I mean look at it this way. We only won when we had Shelby, you have Shelby. You're just.."<br>"Like Shelby says, Sara does most of the work.."  
>"An award winning Broadway writer who went to Julliard who beat Shelby?" Wade turned to her with a big smile. "Can you get me a ticket to wicked? Shelby and Sara in the lead sounds divine."<br>"Luckily I foresaw how crazy you are about wicked.." Riley stepped towards her bedside table. She handed him a ticket. "One ticket? Is that good?"  
>"That's okay.." Wade replied "Who are you up against at Regionals?"<p>

"The Warblers.." Riley replied "'And vocal intensity.."  
>"Oh red blazer group.." Wade replied "I heard they lost their best performer."<br>"Yeah, and we have that one.." Riley replied "Blaine Anderson, we have .."

"I miss you.." Wade replied "Mom and dad don't talk to me, they don't know I told them about what they did to you. I want you to stay with miss Corcoran. I mean she's your mom after all.."  
>"I miss you too.." Riley turned to him. "And there's so much drama within this house. Rachel and Finn are having troubles, Rachel is so stressed out about it. Finn is such a douche bag!"<br>"Well, drama.." Wade replied "You really look happy.."  
>"Yeah, but the nightmares.." Riley replied "What if I can't stay here? What if I decided that mom is not, she's.."<br>"Any judge would let you stay here.." Wade hugged her "I promise.."

* * *

><p>Rachel stared to the door as the bell rang. Slowly she walked toward it, she swung open the door. Finn was standing there in the pouring rain. He smiled for just an instant, as Rachel let him walk in the living room.<br>"Yes.." Rachel stared at him. "Why are you here Finn?"  
>"Shane got it.." Finn saw how Rachel didn't show any true emotion. "I got it too. We can go to New York.."<br>"So you're going to New York?" Rachel rolled he eyes. "So YOU decided that I could reach my dream now? Because you are going there? Do you want me to move in to? What are you going to.."

"I'm so sorry about that Rachel.." Finn replied "I get crazy like that. I shouldn't have asked you to do that, and you can live with Shelby. That'd be better for Idina, I want to make sure I get the best education. That I can look after you and our baby."  
>"And how did you get to that realization?" Rachel turned to him. "Did Kurt talk to you?"<br>"No." Finn replied "I didn't talk to Kurt.."  
>"Translation you did.." Rachel sat down. "Look Finn, I'm in a moment in my life I can't take care of you. I have issues keeping myself up, I don't know if my sister can stay. Nationals, my life is.."<br>"Will you marry me?" Finn got on his knees. He didn't even have a ring, Rachel could tell it was on impulse.

"What?" Rachel turned to him. "We're 18, I'm to you for marriage. I'm to you to become a mom. I don't want to marry anyone. Can we just try this relationship? Go to New York, let's see when we're older.."  
>"What about.." Finn replied "I want us to be a family."<p>

"We don't need to marry.."  
>"Who's getting married.." Shelby stepped inside. She started to panic. "Okay, you two are very young. I know about the baby, but marriage is too early for the both of you. I'm not going to stop you, but it wouldn't be smart.."<br>"I said no.." Rachel replied "But I do love you Finn.."  
>"I guess I was just scared.." Finn turned to Rachel. "I don't want to lose you. The first time Quinn was pregnant, I ended up losing her. I know the baby wasn't mine, but for a moment it felt like it. I don't want to lose you or the baby. I want to take care of you.."<br>"And you can.." Rachel replied "I just don't want to get married yet. We're too young.."

* * *

><p>"They're all in bed.." Carl sat down next to Sara. "What are you watching?"<br>"the season finale of pretty little liars, somehow I don't know who A is." Sara replied "Well, after that I'll watch some Vampire diaries. I'm behind.."  
>"You watch vampire diaries?" Carl raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Okay, once upon a time.." Sara replied "They asked me to write an episode in their second season, I don't know if I'll say yes. It involves music.."  
>"You'll say yes.." Carl replied "You have a script in your mind already. Are you asking Kurt to work along with you, since he.."<br>"I don't know;." Sara hugged him. "Maybe.."  
>"You actually look so good.." Carl kissed her "you have the glow. I think you look sexy.."<br>"I am going to get fat.." Sara replied "You didn't see me during my previous pregnancy. You never saw me in my last trimester. I'm a cow."

"I think you'd be sexy either way." Carl kissed her cheek. "Did Kurt apologize? He was mean acting the way he did, after all you did for him.."  
>"He thanked me.." Sara replied "I understand why he got mad, it's his future.."<br>"He shouldn't have blamed you.." Carl kissed her. "I mean you are putting his musical on Broadway, you helped him. Right?"  
>"Maybe.." Sara replied "Okay, I'm not going to care. It happened, he apologized. That's it. Regionals is in May. I need to concentrate on winning that…"<br>"I have faith in you.." Carl hugged her. "Beside, Dustin is in charge of Vocal Adrenaline. Your theater background is stronger, you'll be able to beat them.."  
>"Well.." Sara smiled. "I am going to work very hard to win. That's how I do it.."<p>

"So did Rachel get an audition for NYADA?" Sara tuned to Carl.  
>"I think so.."<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby turned around in her bed, she stared through the window. The evening whispered in her mind, she turned around in the bed. To find no one there. Jayden was in New York, and their third date wouldn't be this week. Somehow Sara was to blame, since the DS musical needed fast attention. He told her he would be back in a week, but Sara had mentioned that he underestimated whatever problems that occurred. He would return for the musical, and that might give a chance for a shot date.<br>A loud scream woke her from a semi sleep. She stood up, running towards Riley's bedroom. She opened the door. Riley was sitting up in the bed. Shelby turned to her, sitting down. She sat down in the bed next to her and pulled her in her arms.

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
>I'm crossing you in style some day.<br>Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
>wherever you're going I'm going your way.<br>Two drifters off to see the world.  
>There's such a lot of world to see.<br>We're after the same rainbow's end-  
>waiting 'round the bend,<br>my huckleberry friend,  
>Moon River and me.<em>

She stared down on her sleeping daughter. She smiled for a moment, as she stared down at Riley. She was sleeping again.  
>"Is she okay?" Quinn and Rachel stared in the room.<br>"She's fine.." Shelby smiled  
>"okay.." Rachel turned to her. "mom, what do you think about your chances to keep Riley?"<br>"My lawyer thinks the chances are in my favor.." Shelby replied "I'm her biological mother, I love her. We are a family, she has a sister in Beth. And it's close to her brother.."

"I love her.." Rachel replied "My sister, she's family.."  
>"And I think she's cool.." Quinn replied "I'm still waiting for her to become a friend like Rachel. Especially since she'll be moving to New York with us.. Right?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Sue stepped in the room to find Cosette and Éponine dressed to go to the production. Cosette was sitting in a wheel chair. She smiled for a moment.<br>"I'm ready.." Cosette replied "You're playing Morrible?"  
>"Yeah, I play the bad guy.." Sue replied "But Glinda is played by a blond, we even chose not to use a wig. With both Elphaba and Glinda."<br>"Elphaba and Fiyero are my favorites.." Cosette replied  
>"So.." Sue smiled at her. "When do you get out of here?"<br>"In a week or so.." Cosette stared at her. "We'll be going in to foster care, they are searching for some nice family. .."

"You know.." Sue turned to them. "Would you like to live with me? I could adopt you and your sister.."  
>"Would you be our mom?" Éponine spoke.<br>"Mom.." Sue turned around. "I would be taking care of you like a mother. I would try to be your mom, but I wouldn't want you to forget your mom."  
>"You are nice.." Cosette replied "I think you'd be a nice mom.."<p>

"Come on.." Sue stepped behind the wheel chair. "Let's go see the play.."  
>"Who's playing Fiyero?" Cosette spoke to her.<br>"Carl, Sara's husband.." Sue replied "He's really handsome."  
>"How handsome?" Cosette turned around to face Sue.<br>"Well, he's got very blue eyes.." Sue replied "Dark black hair. And sexy as hell.."  
>"Sounds good.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Tina, do you think the musical would be good?" Mike turned to her. "What's wicked even about?"<br>"It's about two witches.." Tina replied "You honestly don't know what wicked is about. Haven't you heard about it?"  
>"I know there's a song named 'Defying gravity'.." Mike replied "I know 'footloose ' isn't that enough? I mean it's a good movie.."<br>"Yeah and I've seen it over 50 times.."

"I think it's going to start.." Tina replied stepping in the theater. She sat down next to Mike and turned to the stage. She saw Rachel, Riley, Joe and somehow another guy. One she didn't know. She imagines it was one of Riley's friends. Everything around them became dark. As the light on the stage turned on. People appeared on the stage.  
>The music started to play as Sara appeared on the stage. The music of thank goodness started to play.<p>

* * *

><p>"I got in to Harvard.." Santana replied "But I got in to NYU to. I don't know what school to pick.."<br>"I think it's easy.." Puck replied "Harvard is the best school for lawyers, you should pick that. I mean why would you pick NYU?"  
>"Brittany.." Santana replied "If I pick NYU, we'll both be in New York. We could rent an apartment, we could be together. I'm afraid that Brittany will see some kind of boy she likes.."<br>"Santana, you have to pick what's best for you.." Tina replied "Not what's best for Brittany, Harvard has the best program. NYU's program is amazing too. You got in to the best school, why would you settle for less?"  
>"Because I want to be with Brittany." Santana turned to Puck "They say half of life is the people you're with. I want to be with Brittany. And I heard the programs are just as good.."<p>

"NYU is good.." Rachel replied "But you got in Harvard! Harvard!"  
>"So.." Santana replied "I love Brittany. It's not like, my education would be less. And New York means I'll be with Brittany. I love New York.."<br>"This is your decision.." Rachel turned to her. "What makes you say that you'll be together?"

* * *

><p>"So you're going to New York?" Tina turned to him. "Do you have to go to New York for your audition? You'll get in.;"<br>"I hope so.." Mike smiled "I'm looking forward to New York. I'm looking forward to the dancing. I'm looking forward to all of it, I can't wait for this year to be over.."  
>"You can't wait to be out of here.." Tina turned to her. "what about me Mike? I mean you're all that I have. I mean Rachel gets.. If Sara is not picking the Nationals set list I won't get any solo's. I'll go back to being ignored. Or something.."<p>

"Off course I'll miss you Tina.." Mike hugged her. "But we'll keep contact, everything will work out. And next year you'll head to New York. NYADA, Tish, Julliard. Anything."  
>"What about next year?" Tina replied "You could meet someone else. Look at what happened to Rachel, that happened in one year. One year could change everything…"<br>"Maybe it will.." Mike replied "I don't know what the future will bring Tina, I just know. Next year, you'll be here. I'll call you. I'll miss you. I don't know if we're forever. I want us to be.."

* * *

><p>"The set list.." Rachel stared at the list on the piano.<p>

_SETLIST REGIONALS_

_Troubletones: (girls)_

_Sisters are doing it for themselves (Brittanay, Santana and Sugar in lead)_

_Boys:_

_- Summer of 69 (Artie, Finn and the other guys in lead.)_

_All of them:_

_Bidi Bidi Bom Bom (Santana lead)_

_Changes (Puck in lead)_

_9 to 5 (Quinn and Tina lead)_

_Can't hurry love (the skanks in lead)_

"This looks amazing.."

* * *

><p>"So.." Sue stepped in the room. Shelby, Emma, Shannon, Sara, Will and Carl were watching her. She sat down, she took all kinds of papers from her bag. "I am going to adopt two girls, I called the adoption agency, and they seems to like me. Specially because these girls need a home. I was asking if you could write a letter of recommendation, telling them I am a great mother.."<br>"Wait a minute?" Shannon turned to her "You want a kid.."  
>"Yes.." Sue replied "and it's not just a child. I want them, they're sisters. Cosette and Éponine like the musical, and I want to give them a home. Because they need a family, but so do I.."<br>"I'll write it right here and now.." Sara replied "You can be care, Sue. You took care of your sister, and I think these kids would be lucky to have you.."

"Thank you.." Sue smiled  
>"I think you would be amazing.." Shelby replied "I guess we'll be in court at the same time.."<br>"You'll get Riley right?" Sara turned to them. "Cause I can give you a recommendation to?"  
>"They say the hearing could take a while.." Shelby replied "They didn't hear her out, they listened to Wade's story. Now they're looking through my past, it's looking good. I have a job as a director. It makes great money, I'm just worried about moving to New York, I can't get my old job."<br>"I could always offer a job to.." Sara replied "I mean with my life here, I can't oversee the musical part. I could use so eyes in New York, it pays great. You'll have to be me, I'll have a direct contact in New York, you'll have to work with Jayden. What do you think?"  
>"That sounds awesome.." Shelby replied<br>"You know.." Sue replied "You know, if you stay here, our kids will have play dates. Can you imagine Julie Anne and Cosette playing together?"

"Cosette is 11.." Sara replied "Julie's turning 13."  
>"Well Cosette is mature for her age.." Sue replied<br>"Well, Julie's mature to.." Sara replied "We'll give it a try. Good?"  
>"That's fine.." Sue replied "So how about those letters?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>So one big question: What should be the next chapter will be Regionals and their preparation for Regionals.<br>A couple of questions:  
>1) Do you think Sara is right about working with Sue for Regionals?<br>2) Will Sue get the kids? What do you think about the adoption story line? Will Sue be a great mom?  
>3) What do you think about the regionals set list?<br>4) New directions vs. Vocal Adrenaline? Who stand the chance to win? Give me a reason Why?  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey,  
>I guess I had a long break. And I want to make it up, today there are two chapters online. Since I don't really count the What if chapter as a standalone chapter. I hope you enjoy it, this is the Regionals chapter. Chapter 16 is the What if chapter. I really do hope you enjoy it. The What if chapter could be continued, but I don't know if I will do that yet. If you want it to continue, tell me.<br>Thank you for the patience. Check my tumbr for the Shelby video, and tell me what you think.  
>Enjoy,<br>TempeGeller_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: On your own way<p>

_Showtime, the lights flick on. And right now, we have to give our all. Because no one is going to do it for you.. _

"So, you must be ever exciting in working with a national champion.." Sue Sylvester sat down next to Sara. "So what do you think about a lift or two.."  
>"It's what Vocal Adrenaline would do.." Sara replied "There's no way I'm not going to play, they were always pro's in dancing, and we're going to beat them at it. Plus we don't have just one singer, we have a lot of singers. We have the wall of sound Will was talking about.."<br>"That and Dustin was the worst member of my league of doom.."  
>"You league of what now?" Sara turned to her. "You guys know each other too?"<br>"Well, we tried to destroy the Glee club together.." Sue saw how Sara's eyes got slightly mad. "But that was previous year, now I'm totally for them winning.."

"That and he's such a player.." Sara replied "He actually slept with two people I used to know. You are on our sight right? I mean you're not going to give the set list again right.."  
>"Nope.." Sue replied "I don't need an enemy right now, specially not one that is convincing the adoption people to give Cosette and Éponine to me.."<br>"How is that going?" Sara turned to her. "It is going to work right?"  
>"Well, they are still working out things.." Sue replied "I can take them home when they get out of the hospital. I moved all of my trophies out of the house. "<br>"You have really changed.." Sara smiled "I think you're going to be just fine. Better you will do great.."  
>"And you really are little miss nice.." Sue replied "How come you are divorced? You seem like the perfect wife.."<p>

"Well, we all make mistakes.." Sara replied. "My ex-husband cheated on me with another woman, I cheated on him with my job. I don't regret losing him, Mark was not a bad guy. We just never were truly in love. I heard he's got a new girlfriend.."  
>"And you have no trouble.." Sue replied "I mean I would be pissed off if he wouldn't recognize my kids.."<br>"Well, Carl's adopting them." Sara replied "He was never around, Carl is more a father to them. Then he'll ever be. It's not about who's the biological father. It's about who raises them. And who loves them the most."  
>"You and Carl are like the ultimate love story…." Sue replied "I'm kind off jealous.."<br>"I guess you'll meet mister prefect someday.." Sara smiled  
>"A guy that can handle me?" Sue raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any guys that look athletic? Like David Boreanaz…"<p>

"No, but I do know David Boreanaz.." Sara laughed "And Emily Deschanel for that matter,.."  
>"Okay, can you get me date?" Sue raised her eyebrow. "He is sexy after all.."<br>"Sexy and very married…" Sara raised an eyebrow.  
>"Hello.." Shelby and Emma sat down across Sue and Sara.<p>

"Look at the wonder twins.." Sue replied giving a weird smile.  
>"Okay, .." Shelby gave her a raised her eyebrow and squinted her eyes. She stared at Sara for a moment. "So how are we planning on practicing for Sectionals? We have the set list, it's the third week of March. How are you? Did you have morning sickness?"<br>"It slowed down.." Sara replied "I can jump around.."  
>"Doesn't Carl worry like crazy.." Emma replied "I mean he agrees about letting you jump around?"<p>

"Actually I cover for her.." Shelby replied "When we need to jump really high, I do the jumping for her."  
>"And that's why you are my friend.." Sara laughed<br>"What about Rachel?" Emma replied "Sure she can't jump around anymore. How are you going to solve it with your choreography?"  
>"She's four months pregnant.." Shelby replied "I guess her job is very clear, roll Artie around on the stage.."<p>

"Says the woman who helps Sara do her jumping.." Sue said sarcastically.  
>"I think we can make Rachel do some easy dance moves.." Sara replied "When it gets too hard, she could do something else. Good?"<br>"You know, I'm just worried about my Rache.." Shelby replied  
>"So we're working on Regionals right now.." Sara smiled<br>"Hey, guys." Will sat down. "I saw your set list, I'm confused. Why isn't there a Rachel solo? We're at our best when Rachel sings lead, I was expecting to tell me about it, before you told the kids.."  
>"As I can recall you gave me the right to pick the set list.." Sara replied "Me and Shelby decided to show our groups multi talent. Rachel didn't mind not having a solo, we'll make it up with her during nationals."<br>"But Tina.." Will replied "I know this kids.."  
>"Tina can handle a solo.." Sara turned to her. "You just underestimated her.."<p>

"I'm underestimating her.." Will replied "I have worked with this kids for 2 years, I know their strengths!"  
>"I doubt you do.." Sara replied "You had a Santana solo, but most of them were Rachel and Finn duets. There are more kids in your Glee club, and we are showing that they have talent. You don't have a say over the set list, I am in charge. The kids are perfectly fine.. The songs came.."<br>"A Spanish song?" Will stared at the set list. "Are you serious?"  
>"I am.." Sara replied "Santana is a Latina, why not show that in your song selection? Can a Spanish hurt? As I recall it was your idea to integrate Spanish songs, I'm just carrying your plan on. It's a strong set list.."<br>"One that is going to carry us to nationals.." Shelby replied "We don't need your say in this, it's 2 against one.."  
>"Emma.." Will replied "Emma will side with me.."<br>"Nope.." Emma sat down next to them. "I side with my girls.."  
>"You don't even know what I'm talking about.." Will replied<br>"Well, set list.." Emma replied "I guess you want a Rachel solo, yet they didn't give her one. I do want to add that Rachel had a nice part in the cell block tango. And in the other songs, Rachel is okay with it.."

"Okay, are you guys teaming up on me.." Shelby laughed  
>"Well, yes.." Sue replied "These girls should start a group already, they could be the new spice girls. Sara, there is baby space. Emma you are sporty spice and Shelby you are Mel B I guess.."<br>"Okay.." Sara raised an eyebrow. "I have to go, they're practicing Rent.."  
>"Rent.." Sue replied "I don't get how principal Figins allowed you to do the full non censored version. It is a musical about sex, drug and stuff. A bunch of junkies jumping around.."<br>"Have you ever seen Rent?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"I have to agree with Sue.." Emma replied "I just don't believe that there's any other message after rent, I mean listen to La vie Bohéme: Masturbation, SM and all that stuff. It's almost.."  
>"You haven't seen rent either.." Sara replied "Just watched our sectionals number.."<br>"Rent is about the fact that you rent your life.." Shelby replied "Living each day as your last, about a group of friends. Living together, loving together. Yes, they have some weird opinions, but Rent is not about sex."  
>"Living each day as your last.." Emma turned away. "While having sex.."<br>"Well, sounds like a good day to me.." Sara and Shelby said at the same time. "Right…"  
>"Right.."<br>"What are you guys talking about?" Sara turned to Shannon Beiste. She sat down next to Emma. "It sounded intense, really intense. Care to involve me?"

"We were talking about sex.." Sara turned to Shannon. "And how Rent is not about it.."  
>"Well, I agree with them.." Shannon saw how Emma and Sue started to smile. "I'm talking about Shelby and Sara, I cried my eyes out when Angel died in the musical. Such a lovely caring couple, I bought the Broadway version of the musical, the movie version and I'm going to see it in 3 weeks. I don't think it's about sex, more about rebellion."<br>"Agreed.." Sara smiled

"Still I don't think that it's a high school approved musical.." Emma replied "We're not supposed to confront kids with aids, gay and that bohemian life style."  
>"I think we should.." Sara replied "there are 4 kids that are gay in the Glee club. A musical as Rent doesn't treat them as kids, but as the adults they will be in no time. So, please.."<br>"Why can't we switch it with a beautiful musical.." Sue replied "Why don't we put on a play about the hunger games, you could even make a musical out of it.."  
>"So sex, big no no.." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "But kids killing each other is okay.."<br>"The hunger games is about kids killing each other?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was about a kid suffering from anorexia. How is it about killing.."

"Ah.." Shannon took a sip of her coffee. "the old America is split up in 13 districts, the 13th got bombed by the capital after the rebellion. And now each year a boy and a girl have to fight until the dead…"  
>"That's what the hunger games is about.." Emma stared at one of her pamphlets. She kept it up. It said 'don't do as in the hunger games'.<br>"You're still right.." Sara laughed "Not killing each other.."  
>"Best advice ever.." Shelby started to laugh.<br>"I think putting on Rent is a smart idea.." Shannon replied "I mean a musical to show kids about how short live is. It's not a Disney sugar musical, this is real life. Not being able to pay rent, this is the perfect musical.."  
>"I think it's just as risqué as Rocky Horror.." Will replied<br>"Just as risqué.." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "There's a man walking around in lingerie, they're half naked. And you shouldn't forget that the nature is way more.."  
>"It's.." Sara paused "More.."<p>

"Well, let's say it's sexy.." Sue replied "I do have to admit, Rent is not as bad.."  
>"I just don't see the iconic meaning of Rent.." Will replied "Mark is just a sad character. And Maureen and Joanne wouldn't even work out. You're not going to make the kids kiss right?"<br>"Off course not.." Sara replied "They're hugging.."  
>"I feel like some.." Sue laughed "Off course not.. forget that.."<br>"I think she wants them to smooch.." Shelby laughed

"Sara, did you kiss Joan in your play?" Emma turned to Sara. "Well off course not, you.."  
>"I kissed her more than once.." Sara replied "I mean when you're Maureen, you have to kiss a girl."<br>"Well.." Emma replied "You are joking right? I mean you're not a lesbian right.."  
>"Since when do you need to be a lesbian to kiss a girl?" Shelby turned to Emma. "I kissed the Joanne to, even kissed one off the other girls. I just felt that I needed to do this as Maureen.."<br>"And how will she bite her lip without kissing her?" Sara replied  
>"So have you kissed a girl?" Emma turned to Shannon.<p>

"No.." Shannon raised an eyebrow. "How did we get there?"  
>"Well, I kissed a girl.." Will said with a big smile, at the same time Emma gave him a slow playful push. Like she was trying to make him shut up. Sara smiled for a moment, but then her face return to the same humorless face. She turned back. Slowly she took a sip of coffee. Shelby seemed to do the exact same thing.<br>"So.." Emma turned to Sara. "What's it like? You know.."  
>"I don't know.." Sara replied "It was just for a part.."<br>"But you must have felt something.." Shannon replied "Like.."  
>"It's for a musical.." Shelby replied "I think pulling of my pants was just a little bit worst."<br>"You're not going to do that.." Emma replied "I don't think Rachel flashing her ass won't be that smart."  
>"Nope, we're not.." Sara replied "She can just do something else, it's not necessary when doing a high school musical, it's different when you're an adult."<br>"Yeah.." Shannon replied "It's known we like to show our asses."  
>"I heard it's Shue's favorite part.." Sue laughed "That and Mimi's sexy dance. Are you doing that?"<br>"Out tonight will be in the musical.." Shelby replied "We toned down the dance, it's less sexy. But still, we have to keep this character. That's the realism of Rent.."  
>"Why don't you just drop Mimi?" Emma replied "I mean she's a stripper with aids.."<br>"If you start there.." Shannon replied "We'll have to drop Joanne, because she's a lesbian. Maureen, because she is too and then her personality. Roger, cause he has AIDS to. Angel and Collins would be removed to. So Mark and Benny would stay, playing fetch."  
>"Well, let's just leave the AIDS.." Emma replied "Give it a nice happy ending.."<br>"Disney much.." Shelby replied "This kids don't want to be sugar coated. They like Rent, because it's edgy. It makes the music great, the musical helps people deal with life."  
>"I think the message behind the musical is so much more powerful, because the writer himself died before the show was performed." Sara replied "I think people don't want to see the message behind Rent."<p>

* * *

><p>"Santana.." Brittany walked towards Santana holding her laptop. "I made a music list, can you check it out. I need to use on of this songs for my audition.."<br>"Do you have Spotify?" Santana turned to Brittany. "You can always put those songs in a playlist, and forward that over to me. I won't have to listen to them right now.."  
>"Oh, I forgot I could do that.." Brittany closed her laptop, putting it in her locker. "So, how is it with your schools? Have you told yes to Harvard yet.."<br>"I said no to Harvard.." Santana replied "Yes, to NYU."

"But Harvard is like the best school for lawyers.." Brittany replied "NYU is only the second best. Why would you pick the second best?"  
>"Look Harvard is very bookish.." Santana lied "New York university is way more practical. I just think NYU sounds better. Can't I pick what I like the best?"<br>"Okay.." Brittany replied "It's just that I want you to choose the best for you. Not for me, if you think that NYU is the best. I'll be by your side every single step of the way, but you need to know that you need to think of you. We'll be okay. I'll buy a train pass, I'll visit you all the time. I'll crash in your dorm.."  
>"But imagine.." Santana turned to her. "We could like rent an apartment with Rachel and Quinn."<br>"You do know that Rachel and Quinn will be living with Shelby.." Brittany replied "Kurt might be heading to Boston, Puck will be there to. So we could always room up with Finn and Puck…"  
>"Oh fun,.." Santana replied "But we could still rent an apartment.."<br>"Yeah, it's like totally awesome.." Brittany replied "All McKenley people should stick together.."

"We could invite Mike to.." Santana replied "He's heading to Julliard to.."  
>"He actually prefers some kind of dance school in Chicago.." Brittany replied "He auditioned for more the one dance school. So did I?"<br>"Hello my wonderful people.." Kurt sat down next to Brittany. "What are you talking about?"  
>"Hey Kurt.." Santana replied "Are you heading to New York, Julliard?"<p>

"No, I'm thinking of heading to the conservatory in Lyon.." Kurt replied  
>"Wait a minute?" Santana turned to him. "Lyon as in France? Or is that just a small town in America I'm not aware of.. Kurt there's the conservatory in Boston, that makes so much Broadway people.."<br>"Yeah, it does.." Kurt replied "But still, Lyon has the best writing and composing program. They're offering me some kind of contract, I would have 1 musical a year. Played in the biggest French theater. They say they can launch my career in France, I could be big.."  
>"But your musical is sold to Broadway right.." Santana replied "With a little bit of help you could be big on Broadway to, so why leave America?"<br>"Because I didn't really get there by myself.." Kurt replied "Miss D. send them the play, if I send them my script they wouldn't have picked it in between all of this musicals. I could start a real career in France, and can you imagine the awesomeness that is Paris.."  
>"You do know that Lyon is like 290 miles from Paris.." Brittany replied "You would reach Italy faster.."<p>

"I think France has a nice culture.." Kurt replied "And my French is excellent. And imagine how amazing that would be, and I have a full scholarship. The school has cheap dorm rooms, and I could come home for the holydays."  
>"Have you told your dad yet?" Santana turned to Kurt. "I don't think he'd be happy if you told him you were heading to Paris.."<br>"Yeah, he hated the idea of me heading to London.." Kurt replied "Imagine what he'll say if they finds out about France. But the school is so amazing. They have been begging me, they even send me another letter."  
>"They really want you.." Brittany replied "I just really hoped that you could join our happy party.."<br>"Yeah, Brittany and I are going to ask Finn and Puck to rent an apartment in New York." Santana replied "And anyone else that is heading to New York, we'll have a small McKenley apartment."  
>"And Rachel?" Kurt stared at them.<p>

"She's staying with her mommy.." Brittany replied "but can you blame her, free dinner. No wonder Quinn doesn't want to leave, that and miss C is totally awesome."  
>"Miss C.." Kurt turned to her. "Well, the beat anything the Schue had to offer.."<br>"Mister Schue was good.." Santana replied "Until we met the real deal, I think we finally stand a chance this year. I mean we all sing now.."  
>"Rachel even admitted that she was relieved she didn't have a solo for Regionals.." Kurt replied "She has enough work with the musical.."<br>"They didn't tell us who got the movie part yet.." Brittany replied

"No, I got a mail saying that miss D would tell us.." Santana replied "We're taping it in the vacation. Or at least after Nationals. Rent is going to be great.."  
>"Off course Mimi…." Kurt smiled "How do you like being teamed up with Tina?"<br>"I'm a nice character too.." Brittany replied "I'm just there all the time.."  
>"Yeah, but you're Anya in Buffy.." Kurt replied "What will be on stage in a month.."<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Sara turned to Shelby. "How is the court case going?"<br>"I got her.." Shelby replied "They gave me full custody. She's my daughter, I mean she's always been mine. Now it's official. She's my little girl.."  
>"I'm so happy for you.." Sara hugged her. "So when is she playing in Rent?"<p>

"I think Friday night, and Saturday afternoon and the Sunday afternoon performance. Rachel's only taking two. I know Wade's coming to check out the music Saturday afternoon, he's staying at our place after that.."  
>"Have his parents lost custody of him?" Sara turned to him.<br>"No, they never treated him bad.." Shelby replied "I'm really feeling guilty towards her. I mean I could.."  
>"Shelby Corcoran.." Sara turned to her. "You didn't know where she would end up. You are a caring mom. So, you don't have to worry about anything.."<br>"If I were just a better actress.." Shelby turned to her.

"You were fine as an actress.." Sara replied "But sometimes you don't get a fair chance, you were on an off Broadway stage for years, if that kept going.. You would have made it to Broadway.."  
>"Well.." Shelby turned away. "I didn't.."<br>"Shelby, I could write a Broadway musical starring you.." Sara replied "I'm planning to start another musical. I have enough budget, what would you think about originating a part on Broadway?"  
>"Look.." Shelby stood up. "I don't think you should write a musical, there are more people out there who want to be in a Broadway musical. You shouldn't favor me because I'm your friend.."<p>

"It's not favoring when I write a part that's perfect for you.." Sara replied "You can either way pick the musical or you can be my eyes and ears. If I write a musical, and I cast you.."  
>"I've never been on Broadway.." Shelby replied<br>"Well, you were fantastic in Wicked.." Sara turned to her. "Amazing, just as good as you. A person like that should have been on Broadway for years, and if I have to write a musical for you to do it. I will.."  
>"So you're just going to write a part for me.." Shelby turned to her. "That's not how people make it on Broadway. They audition.."<p>

"The best thing about having a friend that is a famous Broadway writer.." Sara replied "The whole auditioning process is something you don't need to do. Come on? I can so write a musical with you in the lead.."  
>"What about the sequel to wicked?" Shelby replied "Are you supposed to write that?"<br>"That and the screenplay to the musical.." Sara replied "I need to make new music, so it will become a two part movie. I haven't said yes yet.."  
>"To a.." Shelby replied "Please tell me you'll do it, if you don't write a sequel, no one will.."<br>"I'm overworked as we speak.." Sara turned to Shelby. "I'm glad they assigned a director to the movie, I'm supposed to tell people who was casted.."

"Who are the four leads?" Shelby turned to Sara. "I'm your friend, you can tell me.."  
>"You are, but you are also Rachel's mom.." Sara replied "So if I tell you, you'll know that Rachel is or is not casted in the movie. I'm going to tell them myself. I would tell you, if I knew you wouldn't text Rachel right away.."<br>"Sorry.." Shelby put her phone down. "Rachel is my daughter, you are my friend.."

"Well, between writing a next part of the DS, planning Nationals, the screen play of wicked, the movie and then the Broadway Wicked sequel.." Sara turned to her. "I need a break, and a vacation. I might go to Disney world, I might take a couple of days off.."  
>"You should.." Shelby replied "you are pregnant after all.."<br>"I think I might quit next year.." Sara replied "With you gone, I think I'm going to concentrate on my family and Broadway and my movie career, that might just be enough.."  
>"You can't do that.." Shelby replied "You love music, you need this. You can combine it. So you won't do the wicked sequel. My heart might just bleed if you don't. .."<p>

"I might just say yes.." Sara smiled "Want to be Elphaba?"  
>"I think I might just a little too old.." Shelby laughed<br>"What about a little song to get these kids motivated?" Sara replied "Look it from this way, I did a duet with you. I did a duet with Emma, what about doing a song together?"  
>"A song.." Shelby smiled "Our amazing trio, let's get Emma.."<p>

"Can you by any chance cast Barbra Streisand to play in my musical?" Shelby smiled  
>"Well, I would…" Sara replied "But miss Streisand doesn't return my calls.."<p>

"Miss D.." Mercedes was standing on the stage. Slowly Sara retuned as Shelby stared at her from the darkness. Slowly Sara turned to her, and she slowly left the room.  
>"What is it Mercedes?" Sara turned to her. "Is it about the lack of a solo, I promise that.."<br>"Yeah, it seems like things haven't changed." Mercedes turned "Santana got a solo, hell even Tina got a solo. I want one too. I don't think it's too much to ask for.."  
>"I didn't give Rachel a solo either.." Sara replied "You think I seem to favor Tina don't you?"<br>"She disserves it for once.." Mercedes replied "I want a kickass song, I want a solo.."

"Okay.." Sara turned around heading towards the piano. She opened her bag, and took a couple pages from it. Slowly she returned to her. She handed them the pages. "Learn this song, audition with it. If you do a great job, the solo will be yours. This is a chance for a guaranteed solo at regionals.."  
>"Look I can do Whitney.." Mercedes replied "Imagine me rocking out on I will always love you, she wrote that song! She rocked it out, so can I.."<p>

"I know.." Sara replied "And it's also very predictable. And to set the record straight, Dolly Parton wrote I will always love you in a country version, Whitney later translated it to a more soul version. Dolly wrote and out rocked the song.."  
>"Miss D, I can't make.." Mercedes replied "It doesn't seem my style.."<br>"Listen to the song.." Sara replied "It's a raw song, with room for emotion. You do this song, and you get it as a solo. It's that easy Mercedes.."  
>"A guaranteed solo.." Mercedes stared at the lyrics. "If I do an amazing job at this, I can sing this…"<br>"So proof it to me.." Sara turned around. "Take as long as you need.. I hope you take this opportunity. I'm sorry for not giving you a solo, I hope this makes it up.."  
>"Good.." Mercedes turned away.<br>"I like your guts Mercedes.." Sara replied "If I dared to ask for a solo, I wouldn't have gotten one. So, I never put myself out there. You got yourself out there, ready for rejection. I admire that.."

"Thank you miss D.." Mercedes turned around. "Wait you never got a single lead in Glee?"  
>"Not a single one.." Sara replied "And back the we were called the champions, stupid name if you knew that we lost more than half of the time.."<br>"So, do you know what school you will be attending?" Sara sat down.  
>"I send an application to a few schools.." Mercedes replied "I haven't got anything yet.."<br>"Well, some of them wait until the very last moment to hold auditions.." Sara replied "They take a whole lot of late applicants, and compare them to each other. But you shouldn't worry, your voice is going to get you in one of them. I'm sure of it. If you want to, I could talk to Julliard, I have connections there.."  
>"Not my kind of school..'" Mercedes replied "I want to be a singer, like Whitney Houston. Maybe even a movie star. That's what I want, but it hardly ever happens. I would be happy if I graduated.."<p>

"Well, that's the danger of dreaming big.." Sara replied "Dreams are easily broken, there's nothing worst then broken dreams. You want something so bad, then it doesn't happen. Broken dreams are worst then dreams you haven't had, because that way you don't know what you're missing.."  
>"So.." Mercedes turned to her.<br>"I'm saying.." Sara replied "Dreams get broken, that doesn't mean you shouldn't dream. I'm not saying to take me as an example, I'm not going to say that I'm a model case. Like everyone says, I was the exception. The thing is, what makes you think you aren't that too.."  
>"Leading a part in your movie.." Mercedes turned to her. "would give me a head start.."<p>

"I'm announcing the parts this afternoon.." Sara replied "I can't tell you anything without telling the others.."  
>"Sure.." Mercedes replied<br>"Good luck with the song.." Sara replied

* * *

><p>"Okay.." Sara stepped in front of the Glee club. "We all know the audition list, and it was a very stressful week, and it's been a while. The cast list is in.."<br>"Let me get the part!" Santana whispered to herself.  
>"As you all know there are four leading ladies.." Sara replied "4 leading ladies that are going to have to carry the movie. I have decided to take the following 4 girls.."<br>Everything around them got still for a moment. Sara took the piece of paper in her hands, she knew who had the parts. But it was almost like she tried to remember it like that.

"Okay, Caroline is played by Tina." Sara replied "Meredith is played by Rachel Berry, the part of Talia goes to Santana Lopez. The last part, and the final leading girl Amy goes to Mercedes Jones. I will put up the rest of the cast list will be up later. I can say that both that all of you will have memorable parts, and parts in group numbers. I hope you all enjoy this part.."  
>"I got a lead.." Mercedes was enthusiastic. She turned to the other girls smiling. "Congratulations, Tina."<br>"You know.." Brittany replied "I knew you guys would get the leads. I hope to get a very big dancing part in the movie. I'm far by the best female dancer…"  
>"That's true.." Rachel replied "If I had your moves, I would be more natural dancer.."<br>"Filming will start in the beginning of July, after Nationals." Sara replied "It will be long days, two months. That's how long it will take, it's not long for a movie. The director assured me that's enough. In September it's Internationals, it's in London. If we win Nationals, we will represent America in a national choir competition. Most countries will be represented. It will be busy the next months, but we'll have fun."  
>"I think so too.." Rachel smiled<p>

"We have some kind off surprise for you kids.." Sara replied "Something we decided. In Belgium they have K3, here we have something else. Come on out Shelby and Emma.."  
>"Hello.." Emma waved.<br>"We thought about it.." Shelby replied "And you guys always put yourself out there, singing songs you like. And we thought about our heroes. And we thought Barbra Streisand and a Sara original.."  
>"So let's go.." Emma smiled<p>

"_In the roses in the spring." Shelby started to sing "I remember, there was a time I wasn't afraid of anything with the lilacs and the rain one day you went away.I remember, I forgot everything"  
>"My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe." Emma sang on "My father's always trying to say "baby you're beautiful, in every way."<br>"My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm." Sara sang "so why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy? Enemy, oh."  
>'"In the shadows in the grace in the lonely there is a place." Emma sang "where we can all hide away<br>but in the windows of the soul there is nowhere we can go .if we keep running, running from our destiny."_

"My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe." Shelby sang "My father's always trying to say "baby you're beautiful, in every way."  
>"My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from harm." Sara sang "so why do I always have to be my worst, my own worst enemy?"<br>"oh, my worst, my own worst enemy." Emma and Sara sang together as Shelby started to sing a bit later. "my worst, my own worst enemy."

"You say I walk on water, you say I walk on the moon." Sara sang as Shelby and Emma did the same thing, just a bit higher. "But it's never enough no it's never enough, no it's never enough. You say I'm only human, it's all in my head."  
>"But it's never enough, no it's never enough, no it's never enough." Emma and Shelby sang together. "One day I'll find my alibi"<p>

"My mother's always trying to tell me how to be grateful, how to believe." They sang together. My father's always trying to say "baby you're beautiful, baby your...My lover's always got me in his arms trying to protect me, keep me from why do I always have to be my worst, my worst enemy?My worst, my worst enemy.."

Slowly Sara sat down at the piano. Emma and Shelby stepped next to her. Slowly they turned towards her. Sara started to play the piano. Slowly Shelby started to whisper the melody without using words.  
><em>"Memories light the corners of my mind." Shelby started to sing. "Misty, watercolor memories. Of the way we were."<br>"Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind." Emma sang as Shelby and Sara sang something none of them could understand. "Smiles we gave to one another, For the way we were/"  
>"Can it be that it was all so simple then?." Sara sang as she turned away from the crowd. "Or has time rewritten every line? If we had the chance to do it all again Tell me, would we? Could we?"<em>

"Memories may be beautiful and yet." Sara, Emma and Shelby sang together. All in a different tone, creating an amazing tone. Sara was carrying a unusual high tone, that Kurt wouldn't even be able to carry for 5 seconds. Her voice had gotten better. They could all tell. Shelby was carrying a lower tone, the exact same note just an octave lower. " What's too painful to remember. We simply choose to forget. So it's the laughter we will remember. Whenever we remember. The way we were. The way we were."

"Can I just say amazing?" Mercedes replied "Can't we give you guys a number at Nationals, we would kick Vocal Adrenaline away."  
>"I say I have to admit.." Rachel replied "We need some kind of secret weapon. I subject we give Mercedes some big solo, she out rocks ballads. I say we give Mercedes a guaranteed solo.."<br>"I agree with Berry.." Santana replied "I almost never agree, but if Mercedes sings we could.."

"Well, Wade and Mercedes share the same style.." Riley replied "It might be smart to do that.."  
>"Well.." Sara replied "We need something unexpected for Nationals, if we get passed Regionals. We need a surprise. Something no one does.."<br>"Well, I watched this skating competition…" Brittany replied "We could totally do a number on roller skates. I would even have a number on the top of my mind.."  
>"Wait, skates.." Shelby replied "Rachel, won't be in that number. I don't think it's all that smart…"<p>

"Well, I agree.." Finn replied "You shouldn't come anywhere near skates. The baby and all.."  
>"Well, then she.." Santana stopped talking.<br>"Me and Sue are planning on a cheerleading number." Sara replied "There are crazy lifts, all that kind of stuff. Vocal Adrenaline won't be able to do that. Brittany can you take care of the skating number.."  
>"Actually I have an idea for Nationals.." Brittany replied "I need 3 numbers for it. Tina could have a solo, with holding out for a hero. While Mike and I dance to it, I have this amazing dance planned. And then Artie could sing Footloose, while we dance to it. After that I could make a good chorography to in the end that will be sung by the boys on skates. I can do it, believe me.."<br>"You can.." Sara replied "Okay, Brittany, you work on all of that. We'll meet in 3 weeks, and then we'll get them in the number. I think that almost gives us a full first round.."

"We will so make it to the second round.." Kurt replied "And just this year they change it, now the first 15 continue to the showcase. They're split in 3 groups, and 1 group wins in each category. And they will have to compete for the first place, and more things.."  
>"Yes.." Sara replied "You would have made it, if it was like that."<br>"Well, yes.." Shelby replied

"Brittany.." Sara turned to her. "Don't forget to send this to Julliard. If you get this to work, that gives you great marks. I have faith in you.."  
>"Can you help me with the skates?" Brittany replied "You're an amazing dancer. You could do the.."<br>"I can't skate.." Sara replied "I tried it, but I broke my leg trying. I never tried it again. I'm sure it will be great, skates are a great way to dance. I am not the best dancer on skates.."  
>"Well.." Brittany turned away.<p>

* * *

><p>"Finn.." Rachel turned to him. "Are you going to speak to me?"<br>"Rachel, I just think you.." Finn turned away. "Why are you being so difficult?"  
>"You got the scholarship.." Rachel replied "You are heading to New York, there's nothing wrong right. I mean you'll move in with Brittany and Santana. Possible Puck, you will have a nice bachelor party house.."<br>"Why can't you move in too?" Finn replied "I mean it does sound like a cool party idea.."

"With a screaming child.." Rachel replied "I'm moving in with mom, we'll be renting Sara's house. Finn, that's better. You could visit Idina anytime you want.."  
>"Rachel, I was thinking about marriage.." Finn turned to her. "That way I can.."<br>"I am to young to get married, maybe when I.."

"See it's almost you and your dreams!" Finn replied "What about Idina?"  
>"Me going to Broadway will give her a way to believe in her own dreams.." Rachel replied "If I selfishly kept giving up my dreams, what was our child supposed to believe?"<br>"I don't know.." Finn turned her. "That you love her maybe. Parents sacrifice things. You're so selfish Rachel.."

"Selfish?" Rachel turned to him. "Me selfish? I'm giving up my body for this kid, I have to walk around like Quinn. Pregnant, you don't have to. You can pretty much just walk around like a normal teenage, not hearing the whispers. You are just Finn Hudson, they're talking behind my back. Some kids even think I cheated on you. My dreams mean something to me Finn, and I guess they don't mean a thing to you. I'm just wondering. How can I be with a guy that thinks that his dreams come first? As I recall that's selfish Finn.."  
>"So.." Finn turned to her.<br>"If you keep treating me this way.." Rachel turned around. "I'm sorry Finn, I can't do this. Not this way, I think. I just, I need time. I think we should take a break. You're still welcome to join me to the appointments. I think a relationship would just, I need to know you think my dreams are important to. And I guess you don't think so. So, that's that. I think you should leave.."

"Yeah, you'll probably run to mommy.." Finn replied "Even though she wasn't there for you when I was. She ran away! And she left more than once."  
>"It's just like you to use that against her.." Rachel replied "She's my mom. A woman that gives up everything for me. A woman that would do anything, a woman anyone should respect. I don't go around bashing your mom, so why do you just keep your.."<br>"Well, my mom never left me.." Finn replied "I have a normal family! You have 2 fake sisters, and a half-sister you barely know. You call that family…"

"Well, I love Quinn like a sister.." Rachel replied "You take every chance to bash on my family. It doesn't matter how imperfect they are, they all I have. My dads, Quinn, Beth and Riley my sisters. I might not know Riley that well, but I'm getting there. But at least I have family, I don't need to make others feel bad, to feel good about myself. So I subject you leave, before you do damage that can't be changed."

* * *

><p>"Rachel, what is it?" Tina turned to her. "Boy trouble? I think I can understand that, Mike's been so.."<br>"Well, you deal with that.." Rachel replied "Meanwhile I'm pregnant, and Finn doesn't think my dreams are important. I just.."  
>"Well, he doesn't disserve you.." Tina replied "He thinks he can play dad by himself, the thing is that he won't be able to take care of the baby, and go to school. You need Shelby's help. I mean you should follow your dreams."<br>"I'm really glad you got the part.." Rachel laughed "You were perfect. I think you shouldn't feel ignored Tina. I mean I know I tried to get all of the solo's in the past, but that Rachel is gone. I mean she still exist, but she's just concentrating on her big audition…"  
>"What are you singing?" Tina replied "I think you should do something from the Bonnie and Clyde musical? You see they're not overused yet. You could use Bonnie's poems as a monologue, do a scene from the movie and do 'dying ain't so sad. It's totally your voice type, it's a bold choice. No one dares to pick it, since it's kind of hard, but you'll be able to pull it off.."<br>"That's actually a good idea Tina.." Rachel replied "I was going to go with Don't rain on my parade, until I heard it was an absolute 'no, no ' to even try to do don't rain on my parade. You score bad points apparently…"

"Hey Tina.." Quinn sat down next to them. "Tina, you look pale, what's up with you?"  
>"Tina.." Rachel turned to her. "Is something wrong?"<br>"Nothing really.." Tina replied "Just a bit off a bad day, and I need to take my iron tablet in an hour. I guess I'm just having an off day…"  
>"Join the club.." Quinn replied "I just ran in to Finn, he called me evil. Said that I shouldn't have talked to you.."<br>"Typical.." Rachel replied "He's busy doing some growing up. I guess he's not ready to have a child. I wonder if I am sometimes.."

"Well, you are going to have help.." Quinn stared at her. "I am going to be there, Riley will be there, Shelby. You are not alone Rachel, just because Finn is an ass."  
>"Thanks Quinn.." She hugged her for a moment.<br>"Boyfriends…" Tina turned to them." You know, first I date Artie. He's just so, frustrating. Always playing with his stupid games, and now Mike keeps talking about Julliard. I understand.."  
>"Have you actually wondered why it bothers you?" Quinn turned to her. "I mean Puck talks about school and it doesn't bother me.."<p>

"That's because Puck is accepted in a school in New York.." Rachel replied "where you have him near. You can step outside and find him. Mike will leave next year, and he hasn't shown any attention to it whatsoever."  
>"Yeah, I'm scared he's not going to miss me.." Tina cried a bit. "I mean I'm his girlfriend, I.."<br>"He's just trying to ignore it.." Kurt sat down. "I mean I'm trying to do the same with Blaine, I haven't even told him I'm going to Lyon."  
>"Lyon, France?" Rachel opened her mouth. "What happened to Julliard New York? What happened to the two of us in New York to head to Broadway?"<br>"That.." Kurt turned to her. "This school is awesome.."

"Can you even speak French?" Tina turned to Kurt.  
>"According to Puck.." Quinn smiled "All you need to know is 'Vous le vous coucher avec moi ce soir?', all you need to know…"<br>"You do release you just invited someone to sleep with you.." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"That explains.." Quinn laughed  
>"Rachel, what audition song are you planning for NYADA?" Kurt turned to her. "Don't forget I'm on your official song picking team, all songs go passed me. I know Broadway…"<br>"I chose to pick two songs from the Bonnie and Clyde musical.." Rachel replied "I have Tina to thank for that, she's so brilliant. I haven't even seen it.."  
>"Bonnie and Clyde?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I can imagine the music. Pam, pam, another cop dead. I think they're related to me too!"<p>

"Quinn, you can't be related to Jack the Ripper, Bonnie and Clyde.." Kurt turned to her  
>"You forget Sweeney Todd.." Quinn replied laughing. "They have Fabrey blood., My mother's father was their bastard love child.."<br>"You do know they didn't have kids.." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You are going to do the poem as a monologue.." Kurt replied "You'll do 'dying ain't so bad' after that you'll do 'too late to turn back now', followed by a part of the Dunaway movie. Smart move Rachel."  
>"I hadn't even thought about 'Too late to turn back now'.." Rachel smiled<br>"You'll need a Clyde.." Kurt replied "Where are you going to find a man that has the power to play Clyde? Don't subject Finn, he'll screw it up. And Finn is nowhere near as tuff as Clyde was.."  
>"Then who?" Tina replied "Mike's voice is not that raspy.."<br>"Mine is way too high.." Kurt replied "I'm not sure if I could pull him off. And Blaine's is way to Disney.."

"What about Artie or Puck?" Tina replied "Artie has the raspy voice, and Puck has the appearance. And he can keep up with you vocally.."  
>"Puck my Clyde?" Rachel turned away. "He's a good choice.."<p>

"Well, yeah.." Tina turned away.  
>"What are you talking about?" Puck sat down. "Quinn?"<br>"Puck, be the Clyde to Rachel's Bonnie.." Kurt laughed

"Translation.." Quinn replied "Rachel needs you to sing Clyde's part in the musical of Bonnie and Clyde, we need a guy that actually has the balls to do it. And the voice.."  
>"Singing the part of a bank robber…" Puck smiled "I'm so in, what about Finn?"<br>"He's a douche.." Quinn replied "And a douche who is not going to be able to pull of that song. Plus musical isn't his thing. You two sound better.."

"That's true.." Rachel replied as she smiled.  
>"Well, I will practice.." Puck replied "But I'm sure you'll get this. You are far by the best singer at this school."<br>"And if you don't, you'll have a Broadway part in no time.." Quinn replied "You could even beg Kurt for one, he can write a musical around your life.."  
>"Well, if he does that.." Rachel turned to her. "He should use my mom as a head character. She disserves to have some moment of fame on Broadway. After all she's done, she disserves it.."<br>"If you want that.." Kurt replied "why don't you talk to Sara? Could be a great present for her Birthday.."

"Hey, don't make it too difficult for me and Beth.." Quinn replied "I am the mastermind behind the present.."  
>"Let me guess.." Kurt turned to her. "A ticket to Bonnie and Clyde?"<br>"No.." Quinn replied "I'm planning on a super special picture album with Rachel, Riley and Beth. She'll like it. That and I'm going to call Jayden for a superhot surprise date!"  
>"Hot!" Kurt said laughing.<p>

"Hey, I want in on that.." Rachel replied "Specially since I have all kind of crazy cute baby pictures.."  
>"In on what?" Riley and Joe sat down.<br>"If it isn't Scully and Mulder.." Kurt replied  
>"Very funny.." Joe rolled his eyes. "How am I like Mulder?"<p>

"Dude, you're so Scully.." Puck laughed.  
>"So, in on what?" Riley turned to Quinn.<br>"The picture book present.." Quinn replied "Tell me you're in to. You do have cute baby pictures right.."  
>"Anything.." Riley replied "first tooth, anything. I kept it. It's between my stuff, pictures off me and Wade.."<br>"And of her amazing cute boyfriend.." Joe smiled  
>"And that.." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well, he beats Finn.."<p>

"Says the step brother.." Quinn replied "Aren't you suppose to have his back all the time? Even when it stinks and he needs to wash it.."  
>"Hey, I'm his step brother.." Kurt replied "That means I'm able to say he's an ass, without getting punished. And beside ignoring someone's dreams is an as thing to do.."<br>"Is he still doing that?" Riley put her arm around Rachel.  
>"See, sisters.." Rachel smiled "I hate it when he has critique about my family. When he can't even .."<p>

"Well.." Quinn sat down between Riley and Rachel. She put her arms around both girls, squeezing them together, like they were forming some kind of Quinn sandwich. "See, totally related to this two.."  
>"Family.." Kurt said in a strange tone.<br>"So, Kurt.." Joe turned to him. "Figured out what school?"

"Lyon.." Kurt replied "I have to find a way to tell my dad that I'm leaving the stage, no the country. He's going to be disappointed. At the same time proud.."  
>"I wish I could go to France.." Sugar sat down next to them. "What are you guys talking about? "<br>"Stuff.." Rachel turned to him. "Where are you parents for that matter?"  
>"Haha, the Sugar from the future thing is not funny.." Sugar stared at Riley. "So, nervous for being Maureen…"<p>

"Riles doesn't need to be nervous.." Rachel hugged her "She's ten times more talented than me. And you don't hear me say that a lot.."  
>"Next to never.." Mercedes sat down. "Good luck Riley, it will be an honor sharing the stage with the Corcoran sisters. Or Berry or whatever.."<br>"Well.." Quinn replied "Bonnie and.."  
>"We know!" Tina laughed<p>

"Look what we got here.." Finn rolled his eyes. "If it isn't the happy family.."  
>"Why don't you just go be a jerk somewhere else.." Tina replied "Back off!"<br>"Riley, do you feel like practicing 'take me or leave me' without the boyfriend.." Mercedes stared at her. "I think I want to run over the song one last time.."  
>"Good.." Riley stood up. "See you at home Rachel.."<br>"Think about it.." Rachel replied "Be aggressive! And sexy! And available! Not clingy!"  
>"Translation.." Tina laughed "Maureen Johnsons.."<p>

"I so ship Mark and Maureen.." Quinn laughed "Imagine if those two had a kid, he could actually videotape his own stupid performance. Over the moon the sequel…"  
>"Well Angel is my favorite.." Rachel replied "I was surprised that Finn still played.."<br>"Guess we know who likes wearing a wig.." Quinn laughed  
>"I can't believe you went for Mimi.." Kurt turned to Tina. "Wasn't Santana pissed?"<p>

"Well, I did part of the Mimi songs.." Tina replied "Santana wasn't pissed, I decided to let her to 3 performances. I'm doing 2. I mean we both did a good job, most people on the cast or double cast."  
>"Well, Sam as Roger.." Rachel replied "Puck you will have his rocky side, but Sam will be.."<br>"Yeah, he's going to be good too.." Puck replied "If you're in to a Justin Bieber version of the Rocker.."  
>"I can't believe that Mike is double casted.." Rachel replied "For not being that great singer, he sure does good. He could both play Benny and Collins…"<br>"He plays both.." Tina replied "But Tom decided to do 4 performances as Benny. While Jason plays 2 as Collins. So, Mike will do the rest. He has to learn two parts."  
>"Well, there are still people willing to take over.." Kurt replied<p>

"Yes Mark…" Rachel turned to him. "Remember you are attracted to me and my sister, you need to walk behind our Maureens like a love sick puppy.."  
>"Got that down.." As Kurt made a puppy face. "That and I couldn't outdo the original.."<br>"He was all kinds of hot.." Quinn replied "And gay I might add.."  
>"So you are type casted.." Puck laughed "I am the handsome rocker.."<br>"Who happens to be HIV positive.." Quinn replied "Really hot, my rocker.."  
>"What's up with Finn?" Sugar spoke "A bad case of pregnancy hormones?"<p>

"Yes, it seems that Finns suffers from extreme mood swings.." Quinn replied "That's why his personality is so obnoxious. He's got the baby to blame for that, Rachel it seems like Finn is taking over.."  
>"If he can be cranky.." Rachel turned to Sugar "I subject he walked around with a swollen stomach.."<br>"You hardly seen anything.." Sugar smiled "You're so skinny. I can hardly tell, although it does wonders for your skin and hair. They're so shiny, are you taking something?"  
>"Prenatal vitamins.." Rachel smiled "Thanks Sugar.."<br>"Where do you get these?" Sugar turned to Rachel. "I would like to have shiny hair and great nails.."

"You're not pregnant.." Quinn laughed  
>"Well, you got me there.." Sugar replied "I'm planning for Willow. And Sara's pretty much still giving me vocal lessons. That woman has the patience of a…"<br>"Well, she is the best.." Kurt replied "How I love the script of that movie, have you looked at it? It's brilliant.."  
>"I love the song Brave.." Rachel replied "It kind of sucks that Mercedes' character gets to sing it. But still.."<br>"Well.." Tina replied "You do know this movie could be a block buster, if it does we could be movie stars.."  
>"15 minutes of fame.." Kurt replied "I do have my speech for the Oscars prepared.."<br>"Try MTV awards.." Quinn smiled "If I would win for best actress my speech would be very short: 'Fuck you Kristen Sterwart! I won, I'm better!"  
>"Yeah, winning over twilight would be great.." Sugar replied "That movie sucks!"<p>

"Well,.." Blaine sat down. "What are you talking about?"  
>"Beating twilight.." Rachel replied "We have to make up a speech, totally putting them down, without them knowing it. We could be like.."<br>"Rachel.." It was Shelby. "Where's your sister?"  
>"She's practicing 'Take me or leave me' with Mercedes.." Rachel replied "Mercedes wanted to run over the song with her. Why do you need her?"<br>"No reason.." Shelby replied "I was just wondering, since.."

"Hey miss C.." Joe waved "Just hanging with some good friends, that and Mercedes didn't want me to join.."  
>"Well, what are you guys talking about?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "School?"<br>"Totally.." Quinn laughed  
>"Don't put that tone with me.." Shelby gave her a funny tone. "So Rachel, Quinn do you feel like going to a movie tonight? Or renting one?"<br>"I say we rent a classic musical.." Rachel replied "Is that alright with you Quinn?"  
>"Why do you even live with them?" Sugar turned to Quinn.<br>"Cause.." Shelby laughed "Quinn is important to us, and we love her. That and the family discount only works with 3 adult kids. See you tonight?"  
>"Yeah.." Rachel smiled "Love you mom.."<p>

"You really did grow close.." Joe replied "Am I the only one that thinks it's strange that Quinn lives with them?"  
>"Well, I just said.." Sugar rolled her eyes. "You are not the smartest right.."<br>"Well,.." Rachel hugged Quinn. "If she wants to leave she has to get out. I would totally lock all the doors, until she comes to her senses and decides to stay with her."  
>"That and I'm Beth's second mom.." Quinn replied "You know what they say.."<br>"Beth is so lucky.." Joe replied "Two moms? I can't even get my mom to pay attention to my school work and she gets two? And two big sisters?"  
>"That's what you call a functional family.." Kurt laughed "Let's call the president.."<p>

"Well.." Rachel turned to Kurt. "So are you still helping me with my audition?"  
>"Tomorrow after school.." Kurt replied "We'll get a costume, for Puck too.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's strange that Quinn lives with us?" Shelby turned to Sara. "It's not normal, but.."<br>"You love Quinn.." Sara replied "If you hadn't, you would have send her away. And it's good for Beth, I mean it's better to have two moms caring for you, then just the one. Imagine how easy life.."  
>"Well, she's going to grow up someday.." Shelby replied "And she'll move out.."<br>"And you went from Quinn living with you.." Sara turned to her "To scared parents.."

"What?" Shelby turned to her. "I'm not Quinn's mom.."  
>"Yeah, but you do love her as a daughter.." Sara replied "Can you blame yourself? She's an amazing girl…"<br>"Yeah, I sometimes wish her parents would actually notices she's gone.." Shelby replied "She just moved in, in the beginning I didn't even notice. .."  
>"You are a mom.." Sara replied "To Rachel, Riley and Beth. And to Quinn to, I really admire you."<br>"You'll have 5 kids in no time.." Shelby touched her stomach. "You are the one I admire.."  
>"Well.." Sara pushed a laptop in front of her. "Look.."<br>"Is this the beginning of the wicked screen play?" Shelby turned to them.

"I said yes." Sara replied "I have 5 months to write the screenplay for part 1. And 15 for part 2. And a little over two years to write the musical sequel to Wicked.."  
>"Elphie would totally have kids.." Shelby replied "A small girl with green skin.."<br>"Noted.."

* * *

><p>"So that's where you go.." Mercedes turned to Riley. "Can we do this scene from the top?"<br>"Okay.." Riley smiled "Can you give me 5 minutes?"  
>"How are you?" Mercedes turned. "Are you getting over the nightmares?"<p>

"Well, I.." Riley replied "I get them, but sometimes I do. Yesterday night I started to scream, without having a nightmare. Just to feel loved, is that wrong?"  
>"No.." Mercedes replied "You have the right to do so. I couldn't imagine going through what you did."<br>"It takes mom no minute to get there.." Riley replied "And then she hugs me close, as I fall asleep. It's such a nice change. A really nice change.."  
>"And Rachel?" Mercedes replied "She shares her part with you? That's a big gesture from Rachel Berry, trust me. I think she would even hand a solo to you.."<br>"Well, I wouldn't take advantage of it.." Riley replied "I would like a duet with Rachel.."

"I bet you would.." Mercedes smiled "And Beth?"  
>"She's the cutest.." Riley replied "Having a baby sister is fun. Rachel, Quinn and I spend time playing with her. Feels like the best thing ever.."<br>"Okay, let's do it.." Mercedes replied "Beginning scene.."

"I said once more from the top.." Mercedes stared at Riley who really go on the table. Like she was pretending to be Maureen for real. Mercedes laughed.  
>"I said NO!" Riley said with an angry voice.<br>"The line is 'Cyber Arts and its corporate sponsor, Grey Communications, would like to mitigate the Christmas Eve riots.' What is so difficult...?" Mercedes said with her most serious voice.  
>"It just doesn't roll off my tongue. I like my version!" Riley smiled for a moment.<p>

"You - dressed as a ground hog. To protest the ground breaking!" Mercedes rolled her eyes, as she walked away from the table.  
>"It's a METAPHOR!" Riley sat down and put her hand to the sky.<br>"Well, it's less than brilliant!" Mercedes returned closer to the table.

"That's it, Ms. Ivy League!" Riley said with an angry voice. Mercedes reacted with her typical 'what', in a way that only Mercedes could only say it. "Ever since New Year's, I haven't said boo. I let you direct, I didn't pierce my nipples because it grossed you out! I didn't sta and dance at the Clit Club thatnight, 'cause you wanted to go home.."  
>"You were flirting with the woman in rubber.." Mercedes felt the anger that her voice had.<p>

"That's what this is about! There will always be women in rubber, flirting with me... Gimme a break.." Riley stared at her as she started to sing.

_Every single day  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say,  
>"Baby's so sweet"<br>Ever since puberty  
>Everybody stares at me<br>Boys - girls  
>I can't can't help it baby<br>So be kind  
>Don't lose your mind<br>Just remember that I'm your baby_

Riley got on the table and started to do the exact same thing she did. It was clear that Riley had seen the stage version, and that she was trying to do the same all the others Maureen had.

_Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<br>Take me baby or leave me_

A tiger in a cage  
>Can never see the sun<br>This diva needs her stage  
>Baby - let's have fun!<br>You are the one I choose  
>Folks'd kill to fill your shoes<br>You love the limelight too, baby  
>So be mine<br>Or don't waste my time  
>Cryin' - "Honeybear - are you still my baby?"<p>

Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>And if you give a damn  
>Take me baby or leave me<p>

No way can I be what I'm not  
>But hey don't you want your girl hot!<br>Don't fight don't lose your head  
>Cause every night who's in your bed?<br>Who's in your bed, baby?

For a moment Riley stared to Mercedes again. There was something about Mercedes that made it look that she was going to sing. She slowly hang closer and sang her last line.

_Kiss, Pookie  
><em>

Mercedes started to sing. She stared at Riley, and almost seemed like the real Joanne. Slowly she got closer, and stared at her.

_It won't work  
>I look before I leap<br>I love margins and discipline  
>I make lists in my sleep<br>Baby what's my sin?  
>Never quit I follow through<br>I hate mess but I love you  
>What to do<br>With my impromptu baby?  
>So be wise<br>This girl satisfies  
>You've got a prize<br>But don't compromise  
>You're one lucky baby<br>Take me for what I am  
><em>

"A control freak" Riley said rolling her eyes

_Who I was meant to be_

"A snob yet over-attentive.." Riley turned more to her.

_And if you give a damn  
><em>

"A lovable, droll geek.." Riley screamed.

_Take me baby or leave me_

"And anal retentive.." Riley rolled her eyes.

_That's it!_

"The straw that breaks my back" Mercedes sang

_I quit_

"Unless you take it back" Mercedes stood on the table.

_Women  
><em>

"What is it about them?" Riley sang

Riley and Mercedes started to sing together. Both standing on the table.

Can't live  
>With them<br>Or without them!  
>Take me for what I am<br>Who I was meant to be  
>And if you give a damn<br>Take me baby or leave me  
>Take me baby<br>Or leave me  
>Guess I'm leavin'<br>I'm gone

Mercedes stepped towards the door, turning around as the music stopped.  
>"Good job girl." Mercedes smiled at Riley.<br>"You didn't do so bad either.." Riley smiled "No, you are amazing.."  
>"Well, I make a better Joanne " Mercedes smiled "Better than Quinn.."<br>"So who do you prefer?" Riley turned to her. "Me or Rachel?"  
>"The both of you are amazing.." Mercedes replied "You are a cute lethal version of Maureen, I mean you seem cute at first. But sexy as hell later. Rachel is a bit more aggressive as Maureen, she would kiss a girl if she could, I mean she's a bit disappointed that Sara said no kissing or stuff.."<br>"Or not flashing her ass.." Mercedes laughed  
>"I think Rachel is going to do it anyway.." Riley laughed "That's her favorite part.."<p>

"And Finns I bet.." Mercedes smiled "So what's wrong with her baby daddy?"  
>"Finn is asking her to give up all her dreams.." Riley replied "Rachel is not willing to hand in her dreams, he's against mom taking care of his child. He wants Rachel to be a stay at home mommy.."<br>"Well, Rachel shouldn't do that.." Mercedes replied "She wanted this ever since I remember, she shouldn't give that up. I am disappointed in Finn, I believed he was better…"  
>"Well he's not.." Riley replied "I think they'll break up. That if he doesn't get control over his pregnancy hormones…"<br>"Well, he won't.." Mercedes laughed "He is a guy after al.."

"Rachel says that I could be Idina's godmother.." Riley smiled "Me or Quinn.."  
>"That's great.." Mercedes hugged her. "You know what, we used to talk about you. When you were known as Harmony or the Guber baby, is that really your ultrasound on murder she wrote?"<br>"I don't know…" Riley laughed "I think I made that up.."  
>"Good one.." Mercedes laughed<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh my God Riles.." Wade stepped towards her. "Good luck…"<br>"I thought you were coming tomorrow.." Riley ran towards him hugging him tight. "Right?"  
>"Tomorrow and Sunday.." Wade replied "Your mom agreed, I'm staying with you. We're going to have so much fun watching your sister together."<br>"What?" Riley turned to him. "You're going to see Rent 4 times?"

"5 times.." Wade replied "I am seeing it 5 times, you do know I'm like a rent head. I totally wanted to put in on at Carmel, but they kept saying no.."  
>"Well it is.." Riley replied "We didn't remove anything. Accept 'Contact', that was to extreme.."<br>"Contact was pretty extreme.." Wade replied "I am so proud of you playing Maureen.."  
>"Rachel split the performances.." Riley smiled "I get 3, she gets 2."<p>

"Well, you both will rock the house.." Wade replied "So, I think we won't win on Nationals this year. I mean I'm the best singer, the problem I'm the only great singer. Mercedes totally can do what I do, and Dustin believes in the power of one individual voice. You believe in the wall of sound.."  
>"Well.." Riley hugged him. "How are they?"<br>"Well, I don't know.." Wade replied "They hardly talk about losing custody. I'm glad you have great parents.."  
>"Sometimes in the middle of the night.." Riley smiled "when there was an thunderstorm, I just crawled in moms bed. It was the easiest thing.."<br>"Good luck Riley.." Wade smiled

"Wade.." Shelby turned to him. "Still got such a wildly amazing voice? I hope you got the lead.."  
>"Too bad I was kind of shy.." Wade smiled<br>"No, need to be.." Sara stepped next to them. "I heard you have the most amazing voice ever!"  
>"Well.." Wade smiled<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dearest diary,<br>The musical was amazing. Everything went great. It was amazing to be a part in a musical. We even had to do a performance Sunday morning. It was a success, and now we have money for Nationals. I hope we're going, but with miss D, it can't be a trouble.  
>Love,<br>Riley_

"Riley.." Mercedes yelled "We totally outdid ourselves, best Maureen and Joanne Ohio has seen.."  
>"Thanks.." Riley smiled "So.."<br>"Do you want to help me with a song?" Mercedes replied "I've been practicing a song. If I could perform it, Sara would give me an audition. Could you help me?"  
>"Sure.." Riley replied "I'll help you, but I don't have time right now."<br>"Good.." Mercedes replied "So it's another month to Regionals. Do you think Rachel will be showing then?"

"I bet she will.." Riley smiled.  
>"Hey drama geek.." A man stepped towards them. It were a couple people on the football team. Slowly they stepped towards them, smashing a slushy in her face. Riley felt a cold sensation, as she saw Finn coming to her. Finn smashed a slushy in her face. A laugh came from him.<br>"Finn!" Mercedes yelled after him. "Why did you do that?"  
>"Well, the drama geek needs to know her place.." Finns smiled "Right?"<br>"Let him go Mercedes.." Riley stepped towards him. "Wouldn't want him to hang out with Drama geeks?"  
>"It's not that.." Finn replied "It's just you I hate.."<br>"So that's why I got a slushy facial?" Riley turned to him.  
>"Well, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't.." Finn walked away.<p>

"Riley.." Shelby and Rachel walked towards her. For a moment Rachel started to run, when she noticed the dirty clothes. "What happened to you darling?"  
>"Finn happened.." Mercedes replied "Finn and one of his buddies introduced her to the New directions.."<br>"Finn did this?" Rachel's eyes got slightly mad. "To my baby sister?"  
>"He's going to get it.." Shelby replied "I am going to ground him. I'm going to.."<br>"You are not his mother.." Mercedes smiled "You can however give him detention."  
>"Well, detention it is." Shelby replied "Come on, we're going to get you out of this dirty clothes.."<br>"I'll do it.." Rachel slowly put an arm around Riley's arms. "You have to get to that staff meeting remember. I have an extra set of clothes, I'll make sure that she gets ready."  
>"Take care of your baby sister.." Shelby kissed Riley on the forehead. And slowly hugged the both of them.<p>

"Come on.." Rachel pulled Riley with her. Mercedes followed them, as they entered the girls toilet. "Why did he even do it?"  
>"First he said drama geek.." Mercedes replied "Then he said it was because he hated her.."<br>"Typical Finn.." Rachel took a towel. She slowly moved it to her head. She slowly cleaned her up. "He always does this kind of thing. He's mad, he thinks I'm selfish. He is trying to hurt me the only way he can, my little sister. I'm sorry Riley.."  
>"It's not your fault.." Riley smiled "It's Finns.."<p>

"Okay.." Rachel turned to Mercedes. "Mercedes can you stay here, while I get my spare clothes?"

Rachel walked towards her locker. Anger was building up in her, she knew that she could kick Finn's ass right now. Slowly she opened her locker. She was welcomed by a picture of Beth, Riley, Quinn and herself. She smiled, as she slowly grabbed the extra pair off clothes. It was taken not too long ago.  
>"Hello Rachel.." Finn stepped next to her.<br>"You have nerve.." Rachel looked at him. "You slushy my sister to get to me.."  
>"Well.." Finn turned to her.<p>

"I have nothing left to say.." Rachel turned away. "By slushing my sister, you could just have physically thrown that slushy at me. I think you should go.."  
>"Rachel.." Finn turned to her. "I think you should.."<br>"Give up my dreams.." Rachel turned away. "We're over, Finn. Over!"  
>"What about.." Finn stared at her.<br>"Idina?" Rachel turned to him. "when you decided to throw that slush in my sisters face, you betrayed me and your daughter. I should.."

With that Rachel Berry walked away. She had the clothes in her arms, she was carrying a simple blue jeans. A dress with long sleeves and a pair of socks. She knew that Riley and her shared the same seize, so it wouldn't be an issue. She turned around the corner, and got back in the toilet.  
>"You're back.." Mercedes smiled.<br>"Thanks for the clothes.." Riley said as she disappeared in one off the stalls.  
>"What's going on here?" Quinn stepped in the bathroom. "Why are you here?"<p>

"Finn decided to slushy Riley.." Mercedes replied "Don't worry, Shelby is going to give him detention. She was pissed. As should she.."  
>"I'm ever more pissed.." Rachel replied "I .."<br>"Bet you hope you didn't sleep with him now.." Quinn laughed  
>"Come on, let's just not talk about it.." Riley got out of the stalls fully dressed. "Why don't we all go to class?"<br>"okay.." Rachel smiled "But I am still pissed…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Sara sat down next to Shelby "What?"<br>"I am writing a note to give Finn detention.." Shelby replied  
>"What did he do?" Sara sat down.<br>"Slushied Riley.." Shelby replied "I'm so pissed, he dumped Rachel. He asks her to give up her dreams, and now he slushies my baby? I can give him detention.."

"I thought the slushies were over.." Sara laughed "In my day it was cold sticky tea, and with that I mean my own team mates.."  
>"Well, I was popular in High school.." Shelby replied "I was that cheerleader."<p>

"Brittany is choreographing three numbers.." Sara replied "don't worry I have another plan if this doesn't work out. It can be used for her audition."  
>"Good idea.." Shelby replied "And on number is choreographed by Sue. Are you sure you can trust her?"<br>"I don't know.." Sara replied "but I want to trust her. I think she can be trusted, and she needs our help. She knows that. She knows we need the power.."

* * *

><p>The next couple of months, the teams started to practice for Regionals. The Buffy musical practices were somewhere in between. But seemed less important. The musical was premiering somewhere in the end of April. And as time passed Rachel started to get more pregnant. With that Shelby grew more worried, and almost dictated not do dance.<br>"There's no danger.." Sara whispered as she told to Shelby. She said it more than once, but they always seemed to find a way to keep Rachel from dancing. Rachel on the other end didn't mind. She always kept mentioning Quinn, who didn't seem to have trouble. And so Shelby almost gave up.

For Sue March and April meant that she had to talk to a lot of people. Lawyers, psychologist. People that tried to tell that she wasn't suitable to be a mother, or the opposite. Sometimes it was hard to tell. As most of this people treated her like she was a number in a whole long line, picking up some kind off product. And for months nothing seemed to happen, that was because nothing really happened. After a few weeks she was suitable to be a foster mom. So Éponine and Cosette could move in. They were enrolled in school. And for Sue the long process went on. It reminded her off some road without an end. People kept saying her that it would be worth in the end, but right now she couldn't see it.

The day of Regionals brought doubt to the school of Lima. Specially since they had to head to Dalton Academy. Where Regionals was this years.  
>"I don't get it.." Sue stared at Emma who was sitting right next to her. "Two months and they don't know anything. How come everything went so fast with you?"<br>"It's different.." Shelby replied "Well, maybe.."  
>"Let's no talk about it.." Sara replied "You can't compare this two situations. Things like that can take time Sue, sometimes it even takes years. You don't have custody. You are their foster parent. That means they trust you."<br>"I was not talking about Riley…" Sue replied "You basically just took Beth, and you are a single mother too.."  
>"Okay, let's not compare.." Sara said again. "It only makes you unhappy.."<p>

"Sara's right…" Shelby replied "There should be one thing on our minds! We're going to win Regionals.."  
>"Yeah we are.." Will replied to enthusiastic.<br>"Yes we are.." Emma smiled

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the regionals.." a man stepped on the stage. "Let's introduce our judges.."<br>"Rod Remington, a TV celebrity.." The man stood up. "Mara Anderson a music teacher and Thatcher Treecla."  
>"And first on the from McKinley high in Lima Ohio, New Directions.." the man said, as he stepped of the stage. All the girls appeared on the stage, as the curtain opened up.<p>

"Do a great job.." Shelby smiled as the lights went on.

Santana, Sugar and Brittany stepped in front of the group of girls. Shelby could see Rachel, she was standing in the back. Slowly swaying in the music.

Santana stepped in the light as she started to sing. As the other girls sang some words along.

_Now, there was a time  
>when they used to say<br>that behind ev'ry great man,  
>there had to be a great woman.<br>_

Sugar stepped in front, and for the first time opened her mouth. She didn't dare to stare at the people, because for once she was really scared.

_But oh, in these times of change,  
>you know that it's no longer true.<br>So we're comin' out of the kitchen,  
>'cause there's something we forgot to say to you.<br>_

The girls started to sing along. They danced, as Mercedes sang something no one could understand. Sugar danced along in the front, before going to the back. And dancing there.

_We say, Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
>standin' on their own two feet<br>and ringin' on their own bells.  
>We say, Sisters are doin' it<br>for themselves.  
>Now, this is a song to celebrate<br>the conscious liberation of the female state.  
><em>

Brittany stepped in the front, and only started to sing now. She turned to the crowd. As she could almost see Santana standing next to her.

_Mothers, daughters,  
>and their daughters too, woh yeah,<br>woman to woman,  
>we're singing with you, ooh, ooh.<br>The "inferior sex" has got a new exterior.  
><em>

Mercedes sang. She stepped in front, and stepped in between Brittany and Santana. The crowd was going wild. The feeling that they were doing really great was right there in her mind.

_We got doctors, lawyers, politicians too,  
>ooh ooh ooh, ooh.<br>Ev'rybody, take a look around.  
>Can you see, can you see, can you see,<br>there's a woman right next to youou.  
><em>

The girls sang together. As they group sounded like the wall of noise Will could only dream off. He kept his hand in front of his face, while mouthing a thankful thank you to her sister.

_We say, Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
>standin' on their own two feet<br>and ringin' on their own bells.  
>Sisters are doin' it<br>for themselves.  
>Now we ain't makin' stories,<br>and we ain't layin' plans.  
>Don't you know that a man still loves a woman,<br>and a woman still loves a man  
>just the same, though.<br>Ooh ooh ooh  
>ooh ooh ooh ooh.<br>Sisters are doin' it  
>for themselves.<em>

The music stopped to play, as the boys stepped on the stage bringing a version of the summer of 69. The boys had made their own choreography that looked like the Grease thing. Artie played a very important part as he was always wheeled around the stage. The girls stared from the side line waiting for their sign to go back on the stage. As the music off Bidi Bidi bom bom sounded, they went on it. Their tejano inspired dance brought the people to their feet. Rod seemed to dislike it, but he kept his ignorant smile like he didn't care. Slolwy the music started to get less. And Puck stepped in front of the people.

Puck started to rap. He stared at the people, this song always meant a lot to him. And he was glad that he got the chance to bring it in front of so much people.

_Come on come on  
>I see no changes. Wake up in the morning and I ask myself,<br>"Is life worth living? Should I blast myself?"  
>I'm tired of bein' poor and even worse I'm black.<br>My stomach hurts, so I'm lookin' for a purse to snatch.  
>Cops give a damn about a negro? Pull the trigger, kill a nigga, he's a hero.<br>Give the crack to the kids who the hell cares? One less hungry mouth on the welfare.  
>First ship 'em dope &amp; let 'em deal to brothers.<br>Give 'em guns, step back, and watch 'em kill each other.  
>"It's time to fight back", that's what Huey said.<br>2 shots in the dark now Huey's dead.  
>I got love for my brother, but we can never go nowhere<br>unless we share with each other. We gotta start makin' changes.  
>Learn to see me as a brother 'stead of 2 distant strangers.<br>And that's how it's supposed to be.  
>How can the Devil take a brother if he's close to me?<br>I'd love to go back to when we played as kids  
>but things changed, and that's the way it is<br>_

The new directions swayed in the background as they sang the course. There was a big difference to what the boys sang and what the girls sang. As Puck stared at them.

_Come on come on  
>That's just the way it is<br>Things'll never be the same  
>That's just the way it is<br>aww yeah_

Puck started to rap again. He stared at the group who were still swaying in the background.

I see no changes. All I see is racist faces.  
>Misplaced hate makes disgrace to races we under.<br>I wonder what it takes to make this one better place...  
>let's erase the wasted.<br>Take the evil out the people, they'll be acting right.  
>'Cause both black and white are smokin' crack tonight.<br>And only time we chill is when we kill each other.  
>It takes skill to be real, time to heal each other.<br>And although it seems heaven sent,  
>we ain't ready to see a black President, uhh.<br>It ain't a secret don't conceal the fact...  
>the penitentiary's packed, and it's filled with blacks.<br>But some things will never change.  
>Try to show another way, but they stayin' in the dope game.<br>Now tell me what's a mother to do?  
>Bein' real don't appeal to the brother in you.<br>You gotta operate the easy way.  
>"I made a G today" But you made it in a sleazy way.<br>Sellin' crack to the kids. "I gotta get paid,"  
>Well hey, well that's the way it is.<p>

The new directions started to sing together, as they changed the arrangement of the song. They changed the rapping part to a singing part.

_We gotta make a change...  
>It's time for us as a people to start makin' some changes.<br>Let's change the way we eat, let's change the way we live  
>and let's change the way we treat each other.<br>You see the old way wasn't working so it's on us to do  
>what we gotta do, to survive.<em>

And still I see no changes. Can't a brother get a little peace?  
>There's war on the streets &amp; the war in the Middle East.<br>Instead of war on poverty,  
>they got a war on drugs so the police can bother me.<br>And I ain't never did a crime I ain't have to do.  
>But now I'm back with the facts givin' 'em back to you.<br>Don't let 'em jack you up, back you up, crack you up and pimp smack you up.  
>You gotta learn to hold ya own.<br>They get jealous when they see ya with ya mobile phone.  
>But tell the cops they can't touch this.<br>I don't trust this, when they try to rush I bust this.  
>That's the sound of my tune. You say it ain't cool, but mama didn't raise no fool.<br>And as long as I stay black, I gotta stay strapped & I never get to lay back.  
>'Cause I always got to worry 'bout the pay backs.<br>Some buck that I roughed up way back... comin' back after all these years.  
>Rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat. That's the way it is. uhh<p>

Some things will never change

The music stopped playing. As Puck walked between the people. Sara stared at the club, almost too proud to look away. That was the moment when Tina and Quinn walked towards the front. The music of 9 to 5 started to play, as Tina took center stage. And when they sang the final song, with the skanks the crowd went wild.  
>"That were the New directions.." the man said. "Now from.."<p>

Everything became quiets as the boys in blazers made their way on the stage. Blaine stared at the people that were from his previous school. Somehow he missed them, but he pushed that feeling aside. The boys brought a simple number from one direction. Sara didn't like it, since she felt like the boys didn't spent more than 10 minutes writing the songs. Shelby turned to her, almost nodding to her. IN a way to show that they had a big chance to win.  
>After an hour they found themselves on the stage holding hands. Two groups, the red blazers from Dalton and the new directions. The lead singer Sebastian had a very confident smile on his face. Almost knowing for sure he would win.<br>"And this year's winners are.." the man opened the envelope. "The McKinley high New directions, you're going to Corpus Christi. Where you will be judged by no one else than Suzette and AB Quintanilla. Good luck at Nationals…"

Santana opened her mouth in disbelieve. As she started to jump in the idea that they had won. Rachel stroke her pregnant stomach, as Quinn took her hand. She glared at Finn, feeling that there was still so much unspoken. But she didn't say anything. She just stared in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so now I have a few questions:<br>What did you guys think about this chapter? Like it or dislike it?  
>What's your opinion on this chapter? And on the twist and turns?<br>What is your least favorite character this chapter? _


	16. Chapter 16: What if

Chapter 16: what if… (ParT 1)

Quinn Fabray lifted Beth from the small baby bed. She rocked the baby for a few seconds while whispering some slow music. For a moment the baby stopped crying, and Quinn slowly put her in her crib.  
>"Are you okay Quinn?" Shelby opened the door. "Me, Riley and Rachel are going to get a bite.."<br>"I can take care of Beth.." Quinn smiled  
>"No, honey.." Shelby replied "I was wondering if you could get her ready, we're dropping her off at Sara's for a play date. You are going to dinner with us, as I recall it's your birthday today.."<br>"I completely forgot.." Quinn rolled her eyes.  
>"Well, we didn't.." Shelby replied "We're going to your favorite restaurant, and after that we're going to a movie. How does that sound?"<p>

"Perfection.." Quinn smiled  
>"We all chipped in for the perfect present.." Shelby replied "We'll give it after diner.."<br>"Amazing.." Quinn smiled

_Have you ever wondered what you did to disserve something? I do all the time. My family, my biological family hardly cared for me. They didn't, I cared more about being popular. Because it made me feel somewhere in life. Now I have everything. Rachel is my best friend, my sister. Riley almost feels like the perfect young sister. And Shelby, Shelby is like a mom. I love them. They give me a home. I can be a mom to Beth. Some people might think this is a weird situation, to me it's perfect. Yet it keeps me wondering, what if. What if I never gave up on Beth? How would my life look if I kept her? Would Puck be there? Why can't I stop wondering? What if.. _

Quinn Fabray woke up in an empty bed. It was Saturday, her birthday. She turned around in the large bed, and slowly closed her eyes for another moment, but sleep didn't enchant her anymore. A cry came from the next bedroom, Quinn pulled herself from her soft warm bed, and headed to the young scream. She opened the pink room, it was all simple. This was her daughters room, Beth. Her name was Beth. Just like Puck wanted it, not that Puck was ever around. Some people said that she was playing Beth's mom, but she wasn't. Quinn had a hard time in life. Keeping a perfect record on school, working two jobs to support Beth. And keep track on Noah Puckerman. Yet she was still noy able to pay for anything new. All clothes she had, came from Will Schuester, he already had a daughter and was perfectly willing to give them everything he had. Especially since he never used anything twice. Maybe it was because his wife, Terri. More vane than anything else. Mister Will Schuester was the director of their high school Glee club, they were called the new directions. Which was a less promising name then the champions. They didn't win anything, now they won at Sectionals. It was a wonder, but it hadn't changed anything. They would always be losers. She put Beth in a baby carriage and made it down stairs.  
>"Tina.." Quinn hugged her. "Did you have any trouble coming here?"<p>

"No, I ran in to Brittany.." Tina replied "She was with Mercedes, ever since she joined the Cheerios, she hasn't spoken to me. I mean accept the occasional, 'you're outfit sucks'."  
>"Well, she's not the only one that changed out of the blue.." Quinn replied "I mean since .."<p>

"Look what we got here.." Kurt was leaning against the pillar. "teenage mom and Asian number 1."  
>"Hummel, we're not looking for any trouble.." Quinn replied "So, go make out with Mercedes for all that I care. Or any of your flavor of the month.."<br>"Oh Fabray, Puckerman not giving you any.." Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes.  
>"Just stop it Kurt.." Tina replied "Why don't you go shag Brittany, instead of harassing us.."<br>"Hey buddy.." David Karofsky stepped next to him. "Are this geeks bothering you?"  
>"We're not bothering him.." Tina rolled her eyes. "Let's go Quinn.."<p>

"I heard they're dating.." Quinn laughed as they walked away from the group.  
>"Yeah, I always said these two are too close.." Tina replied "I really think that Kurt is an afraid closeted gay guy, have you ever watched his father?"<br>"Hello ladies.." Finn stepped next to them. "How is Puck?"  
>"He's.." Quinn replied "I think he's good. We just ran in to Kurt.."<br>"You mean Mr. and Mr. Hummel.." Finn laughed "I heard that they're dating, I mean his relationship with Brittany is obviously a way to hide he's gay."  
>"Just like Brittany by the way.." Tina replied<br>"Brittany gay?" Quinn turned to her. "I never noticed anything when we were friends.."

"Before the beginning of time.." Tina laughed "When you didn't even talk to us, I mean why did you even join the new directions?"  
>"Because I thought you and Finn were an item.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Then I found out about you and wheels, and well, you know the rest of the story.."<br>"Well, Artie is nice.." Tina smiled "  
>"So.." Tina turned to Beth. "How is Bethie?"<p>

"Well, good…" Quinn replied "Last week she had a cold, I didn't get any sleep. And Puck just keeps hanging out with the guys, I have no help parenting.."  
>"Hello.." A male voice sounded from behind them.<br>"Finn.." Tina turned to the other figure "Sugar.."  
>"Hello my fellow Glee clubbers.." Sugar replied "Do you think that Mercedes will once again continue to steal all my solo's?"<p>

"Sugar!" Tina laughed "It's not like your voice is all that amazing, we couldn't beat Vocal Adrenaline using your vocals. Your dancing is amazing on the other hand.."  
>"No, my daddy's wallet is amazing.." Sugar replied "But what makes you think that we can beat Vocal Adrenaline? I mean I heard their director is beyond perfect.."<br>"I know right.." Quinn replied "Mister Schuester's dance moves are mediocre. And we're not the best dancers.. I think we're kind of lost. .."  
>"Well talk about it.." Finn replied "And mister quarterback doesn't really help?"<p>

"You mean mister closeted Hummel.." Tina replied "He's getting worst, everyone just knows about his passionate affair with Karofsky.."  
>"Oh you mean those guys…" Finn laughed "I used to be the quarterback, and then Kurt got.."<br>"we know!" Quinn laughed

* * *

><p>"Will, why does your sister need to visit us? It's not like one time a year isn't enough.." Terri turned to him. "I mean your sister is an incredible brag! She hates me! And I hate her, I feel like we should just ask her not to come over. What kind of message does she set for our daughter?"<br>"She's a successful Broadway writer.." Will replied "Married to her High school sweet heart, 5 kids. What wrong message would she send? "  
>"I don't know.." Terri turned to him. "premarital sex? Teenage mom?"<br>"Terri, it's not like we were saints in High school.." Will replied "I remember we would.."

"That's beside the point.." Terri replied "I would have done what any smart woman would do at that age. Abortion. Look at the kid in your Glee club.."  
>"Quinn is a very engaging young girl.." Will replied "I feel more girls should be that engaging, she's not getting any help from her parents. They threw her out.."<br>"As they should.." Terri replied "It's people like your sister that set the wrong example. She's a teacher.."

"At a collage!" Will raised an eyebrow. "Terri, can you just calm down. She's my sister, I can't have her over more because of you. Can't you just be nice for one night.."  
>"If she behaves.." Terri replied "And if her dumb kids stay away from our perfect Dana.."<br>"Do you think my sisters kids are beneath us?" Will turned to Terri. "I might just add that my sister accomplished more in her life, then .."

"Any clown can write Broadway musicals.." Terri rolled her eyes. "Give me a pen, and I'll write an award winning piece. It's not like it's too hard.."  
>"What about harmony? Musical structures?" Will turned to her. "Equal character development? Continuity?"<br>"No need in that.." Terri rolled her eyes. "All you need is one good looking guy, a popular girl and some little girl that wants to achieve greatness. There I have a pilot!"  
>"One that's going to crash and burn.." A voice came from the door. "Hello brother.."<br>"Sara.." Will hugged her. "How have you been sis?"

"just Fine William.." Sara turned to Terri. "How are you Terri?"  
>"Yeah, won any slut prices lately.."<p>

"She drives me insane William.." Sara turned to him. "She's getting to me with her bitch talk.."  
>"Sara can you just keep those things to yourself.." Will replied "I need you to be the bigger woman, I can't have my wife and my sister fighting."<br>"Admit it, you're only staying here because of Dana.." Sara turned to him. "What's the girl supposed to believe? That it's normal to be in a loveless marriage.."  
>"You and Carl had some rough passages.." Will replied "We'll get over this.."<br>"Look, I get it.." Sara replied "All couples go by a sexless face, but you've got to get over it."  
>"Says .." Will hugged her. "I've missed you Sarabear."<p>

"Well, in case you forgot .."Sara laughed "Sometimes you really drive me crazy. You and your so called wife.."  
>"Sara, why can you two get along?" Will turned to her. "For me.."<br>"William, you know I love you dearly." Sara turned away. "But I'm not spending more time then I need with the wicked bitch of Lima. And I'm not talking about a sweet misunderstood way. She's horrible to you!"  
>"Well, it's not like.." Will turned to her. "I kind of…"<br>"Spill the beans, you like someone.." Sara smiled "Who?"

"No one.." Will turned to her. "So how is your DS thing going?"  
>"Between juggling a family and a Broadway career. Beside Jayden has a girlfriend who he spends most of his time with. So I'm taking over. And Carl is starting a new private practice, he's been busy lately.."<br>"Well, I am working on fixing the damage Sandy left.." Will read the confusion on her face. "You know, the Glee club. I took over the Glee club, they won our sectionals last time.."  
>"I know they won.." Sara replied "But you were up against a deaf club, and an all-girls school. It's not like any of them had the moves Vocal Adrenaline has.."<br>"So that's where you come in.." Will got on his knees. "Coach my Glee club.."  
>"No!" Sara turned away. "Not in a million years, you know how much I hate Glee! I never once got a solo, and when I did it was to keep me away from one hot dentist. I only remember bad things, disbanding it would be fine!"<br>"Well, my kids aren't like that.." Will replied "They're willing to go the distance, and they will if they have you as a co-coach. Admit it, you know so much about music. You could bet Vocal Adrenaline in your sleep.."

"I do sleep dance.." Sara gave him a playful push.. "Will you can't ask me.."  
>"I'm not asking you.." Will turned to her. "These kids they disserve something, something that I can't give them. So they need you.."<br>"You are underestimating yourself.." Sara turned away. "I'm a Broadway writer, not a director. And Glee sucks anyway, they better find that out .."  
>"Sara I'm asking you this one thing.." Will turned to her.<br>"Will, let me get this clear.." Sara turned to her. "I am not allowed to visit you when I want, since your wife hates me guts. And now I just have to help you with something you care about, something that made me miserable. You know how my Glee club was, only paying attention to one brat!"  
>"Think about it.." Will stared at her. "Please?"<p>

**Westvale High School**

"Oh come on!" Blaine screamed to the students passing by. "Why don't you just.."  
>"Hey, Blaine.." Mike Chang stepped next to them. "Having trouble with the queen bee of all that is evil? Or did her boyfriend Sebastian push her in another locker.."<br>"I don't even get it.." Blaine replied "Head cheerleader, she's the lead of Glee club, we are in Vocal intensity. Yet she doesn't speak to either of us.."  
>"That's because she's so high.." Mike replied "and by the way, she would just insult you, let it go. And after all, it's not like we will get any solo's. Mister Denham wants to appeal to the judges, and Santana is his way to do so.."<p>

"Let me guess.." Blaine rolled his eyes. "From the wrong side of the tracks.."  
>"And to mention that Santana's father drives a Lexus." Mike laughed<br>"You know what.." Blaine closed his locker. "I'm tired off all the unnecessary bullying. I get it, but why do people have trouble with me being gay.."  
>"Relax.." Mike turned to him. "People have problems with everything that's different, for starters how much do people from 'Wicca' club get picked on."<br>"I didn't even know that was a club.." Blaine replied  
>"Speaking about gay, is there anyone that you would like to date.." Mike turned to him. "I know I wound like.."<br>"No one.." Blaine replied "Well, there was this guy from a clothing store, but it didn't work out. So, I just got over it. He was very handsome…"  
>"Well, I am not dating anyone either.." Mike replied<br>"Well, is cute, sensitive and sweet too much to ask for.." Blaine stepped  
>"Well, let me give a call for that.." Mike laughed "So, why do you think Santana is so mad all the time?"<p>

"Maybe it's like that Emily chick from Pretty little liars, she's a closeted gay." Blaine replied  
>"And you think that Santana is as awesome as Emily.." Mike laughed "Okay, sounds a bit to impossible. Santana gets around if you know what I mean. There's not one boy in the football team that hasn't slept with her.."<br>"So you are.." Blaine raised one eyebrow. "A woman on the football team?"  
>"Oh you know what I mean.." Mike replied as he opened his locker. "So?"<br>"Are your parents still talking about being a premed?" Blaine replied "Haven't you told them you have an audition for Julliard? It's like the best performing arts school ever.."  
>"Says mister 'I'm still a junior'." Mike laughed<br>"Something wicked this way comes.." Blaine replied as he stared at Santana walking down the hall. She was wearing her blue, white and yellow cheerleader outfit. Two other warriors (the cheerleaders)walked next to her.

"Hey, lady.." Santana smiled "Asian Fred Astaire, got something to say…"  
>"No.." Blaine turned away. "We were merely saying that something.."<br>"What he's trying to say.." Mike turned to Santana. "We love your hair.."  
>"Well, obviously.." Santana rolled her eyes. "It took me about 1000$ to get it this way, I see you don't think that boy curls. A little gel would do wonders for that hair.."<p>

Blaine put his hand to his forehead as he wathed them leave. Now only Blaine turned to Mike, Blaine had crazy curling hair. He didn't like to use gel, since they could be calling him more gay then he already was. Blaine didn't want that.  
>"So you still think she's in the closet?" Mike turned to Blaine.<br>"So deep, that she can see Narnia.." Blaine laughed  
>"So what teams do we have to beat on Regionals?" Mike turned to Blaine.<p>

"The Champions, who are now known as the New Directions.." Blaine laughed "And Vocal Adrenaline, you know pretty much the group that gets lead by the power couple.."  
>"Oh.." Mike replied "Tuff on to beat, especially since Rachel and Jesse are such a strong performers. The strongest they have.."<br>"And they have Shelby Corcoran.." Blaine replied "Retired Broadway legend, she was the original Elphaba in Wicked. Not to mention Maureen in Rent.."  
>"Yeah, and the she retired to take care of her two children Riley and Rachel.." Mike turned to him. "I can read Wikepedia. Get to the point.."<br>"I'm saying.." Blaine replied "Only Sara Howell, Broadway legendary writer. She would so destroy Shelby.."

"You forget one little detail.." Mike replied "These two ladies shared the stage not long ago, on a benefit performance of Wicked. Shelby was Elphaba, Sara was Glinda. I can say that Sara is the strong performer."  
>"Well, we should just hire her.." Blaine laughed<br>"I guess we don't have enough money to hire her.." Mike laughed "It would be a great idea tough, I think she would be an amazing and fair director.."  
>"So what do we need to do to be part of a winning Glee club?" Blaine turned to Mike.<br>"Transfer.." Mike smiled.  
>"Sounds great.." Blaine replied "Maybe we'll get.."<p>

"Hey, our Santana will just be replaced by their queen of evil.." Mike laughed "Rachel Berry, don't you remember her 'I'm the biggest' star attitude."  
>"Well, maybe our Queen bee isn't all that bad.." Blaine replied<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Carmel High<strong>

"Rachel get up!" Shelby yelled up the stairs. "I'm not asking you again!"  
>"Here I am.." Rachel replied "How do I look?"<br>"You look like you really want that solo!" Shelby turned around "Did you wake your sister yet? She always .."  
>"Already up.." Riley walked off the stairs.<p>

"Well we don't oversleep by our dad's schedule.." Rachel replied "Why do I even audition? You are the director? Just pull your strings.."  
>"It wouldn't be fair towards Jesse.." Shelby smiled<br>"It wouldn't be fair.." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I bet my boyfriend doesn't mind. We're the two top singers at Vocal Adrenaline. I bet others don't even compete.."  
>"Hey!" Riley replied taking something to eat. "I'm good.."<br>"Yeah, but you are also my sister.." Rachel replied "Which means you are naturally talented. I was talking about the other people in Glee club."

"Well, I need to audition people every single time.." Shelby replied

"You're going the same wannabe singers, hoping to steal out on a solo that is rightfully mine!" Rachel turned away.  
>"Rachel, you know that I have to keep auditions.." Shelby replied "the principal will complain if I don't. You know, it's just a formality."<br>"So, who are the loser groups we're going to crush on Regionals?" Rachel stared at Shelby

"Aural Intensity.." Shelby replied "And the New Directions, I heard another guy has taken over. I don't think they have gotten better by now. Just worst."  
>"Mom!" Rachel replied "Mercedes gives me a run for my money."<br>"Yeah, I really want that kid to transfer here.." Shelby replied "None of them compare."  
>"That Santana from the other choir was good to.." Rachel replied "We crushed her Glee club and Regionals. She brought the rendition of I could fall in love, while they others blew her perfect performance."<p>

"Oh you mean the angry cheerleader.." Shelby replied "She was kind of pissed off when they did that. I heard she beat them up.."  
>"Well that's just a rumor.." Rachel smiled "One she started herself. She stared at me, and she said: she was going something on my ass. Didn't get where she was coming from.."<br>"Well, I guess she wants you to believe she's from the wrong sides off the track.."  
>"We live in Ohio, is there even a wrong side of the track?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.<br>"Well yeah,.." Riley took a piece of food. "Joe is from it, he says.."  
>"mister Christian is just unfair.." Rachel replied "Just because he lives in a neighborhood with a lot off teenage moms, doesn't mean it's the wrong side of the tracks. Just the more fertile one."<br>"Well you know how he gets.." Riley laughed  
>"Well, I have a busy day ahead.." Shelby turned to Rachel and Riley. "What about your dads?"<p>

"They're picking us up.." Riley smiled

Shelby had an awkward relationship with Hiram and Leroy Berry, they used to live in Lima, Ohio. That's how Shelby met them. They were young and crazy in love, they only thing missing from their perfect life was a baby. That's how Shelby came in the picture, back then Shelby was a graduate from Kent State, not like NYADA or Tish, but still amazing. When she found an announcement in the paper, she reacted right away. Needing the money the couple were offering her. But also the need to help a family. 3 months later she was pregnant with Rachel Berry, the youngest baby of the Berry family. But as time continued, she found it harder to give up Rachel. And she decided to talk to the Berry's.  
>They found out that they had an amazing job in New York, things would be pretty busy. And they would be in desperate need for help. So that's when they begged Shelby to come with them, and be Rachel's mom. To them the deal was about as wonderful as possible. To Shelby it was perfect, she could be Rachel's mom and chase her dreams. The Berry's didn't have problems with Shelby reaching out for her dreams, and they got some kind off shared custody off Rachel Berry-Corcoran. Their family was perfectly happy.<br>A year later Shelby met a nice guy, the Berry's didn't trust him. They warned Shelby more than once that her heart was going to be broken, that they cared way too much for her to watch him hurt her. Shelby told them, there was no need to worry, and kept dating him. A couple of months later the gay couple turned out to be right, as the perfect guy turned out to be married. Shelby got depressed and decided to only care for Rachel and Broadway. It was then that she got pregnant. Shelby asked Hiram and Leroy to be dads to this new baby too, and they gladly agreed. 9 months later Riley Berry-Corcoran. Making them the perfect family. When Rachel was 12 and Riley was 10, Shelby retired from Broadway and moved on to teach at Carmel. Leroy and Hiram moved about ten blocks from their company, and Shelby chose a house close to the campus. Now Rachel and Riley were moved from family to family. Both Leroy and Hiram saw both Rachel and Riley as full daughters, They loved them completely. Until today, Riley still didn't know that her 'dads' weren't really her dads. Shelby believed that whoever left her for someone else didn't have the right to be a father, and moved on. Beside the Berry's always wanted another child, and Riley came as a present from the gods.  
>"I'm going.." Riley kissed Shelby's cheek. "So I don't see you tonight huh?"<br>"You know you are staying with your dads the entire week.." Shelby smiled "Don't worry darling, I'll see you at school."

"I don't see why don't you move in with our dads?" Rachel turned to Shelby. "Wouldn't that be perfect, mom?"  
>"Well, yeah.." Shelby replied "Don't you love living here? We've been doing this for the past 6 years. You know I like my own life, and so did your dads. We make it work.."<br>"Right.." Rachel turned to her. "Is this because you're dating Jayden?"

"Rachie, you like Jayden.." Shelby raised an eyebrow.  
>"I do.." Rachel smiled<br>"Have you spoke to Sara lately?" Riley turned to her. "I thought she was writing a musical, to make your return to Braodway an absolute fact.."  
>"We haven't spoken in months.." Shelby replied "She's busy with her musical, she's making a movie for Hollywood. And she's a bit distracted. I don't want to look too pushy.."<br>"she decided to have 5 kids…" Riley replied  
>"5?" Shelby turned to Riley. "Weren't it 4?"<p>

"Julie Anne, Aaron, Willow, Leyla and Analeigh…" Rachel replied "4 girls and one boy. You notice that she is really happy.."  
>"They're the perfect couple in many ways.." Shelby took a cup of cop. "I mean they never fight, he stuck with her. They proof that you don't have to give up your dreams, to be together. They're inspirational."<br>"Well, that they are.." Rachel smiled "Well, I'll just get going. I am going to run my song by Jesse. He always has incredible pointers.."

"You're so going to snog him!" Riley smiled  
>"Please, why did you have to rent wild child?" Rachel turned to Riley. "Please say making out like any normal person!"<br>"Snogging..." Riley laughed "Snogging! Jesse and Rachel snogging in a tree.."  
>"How old are you?" Rachel turned to Riley "5?"<p>

"Girls, girls.." Shelby smiled "Do you want to drive with me to school? I can bring you to your dad's later..."  
>"Good..." Rachel replied "And let's just go Riles…"<br>"Come on my babies…." Shelby pulled them closer. "You two know I love you more than anything in this world. Right?"  
>"Off course we do… Rachel gave her a fast kiss on the cheek. "Mommy.."<p>

"Riles, Rache.." Shelby hugged them.  
>"Although a baby sister still sounds like heaven…" Riley laughed "I'm just saying, you're not to old. And if Jayden is up to it.."<br>"Riley!" Rachel turned around raising her eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Berry…" Giselle stepped towards them. "Me and Sunshine have been talking.."<br>"Yeah, we were talking about egging someone of the New Directions.." Sunshine replied "And we were wondering if you would like to be on our team.."  
>"Why?" Rachel turned to them. "You know that I'm a vegan, and against violence, why are you asking me?"<br>"Because Riley is a cry baby!" Giselle replied "And coach might cut us slack if you are involved. And it doesn't have to be eggs, anything is good..."

"It seems like a girl named Tina Cohen-Chang noted that the new directions could destroy us…" Jesse replied "It's time for our egging thing..."  
>"Look,… "Rachel turned to them. "She's just a girl; we don't have to show them anything. We are by far the strongest vocalists. We don't have to give them a hard time, it's hard enough to be outcast as we speak. Why don't we leave them alone?"<br>"Because Quinn Fabray said that she could beat us in her sleep…" Giselle replied "No one can humiliate Vocal Adrenaline. The girl should know that…"  
>"Why don't we just beat her up?" Marten replied "I mean…"<br>"Look, I'm going to make it very easy…." Rachel turned to them. "I'm the captain of Vocal Adrenaline, and if you so much go to McKenley. I will report you. Miss C doesn't laugh with this kind off."

"Don't you mean mommy?" Sunshine replied "Mommy, they egged someone. You are just so stupid Berry, and thinking you were cool…"  
>"Look, egging someone doesn't make you cool…" Rachel turned to Jesse "Right Jes?"<br>"Well, I think we should show them they can't joke with Vocal Adrenaline…" Jesse turned to her. "It's important."  
>"Not the egging again?" Joe stepped next to them. "Do I need to remind you how that ended previous year when we egged Blaine Anderson?"<br>"Yeah, but he had it coming…" Marten replied "What he glared at us…"

"Look, we were able to keep it from miss C then…" Joe replied "But didn't you feel a bit bad, hurting someone's feelings…"  
>"Then they don't have to think they can beat us…" Giselle replied "If you ask me, they're way too cocky. Cocky leads to our loss, we need to…"<p>

"Look…" Rachel turned to them. "I will report you, I will find out who was involved. You will get detention for two weeks, more if it's up to me.."  
>"You should be a team player Rachel.." Sunshine turned to us. "You've been hugging all the solos, we're fine with that. So I subject you get involved with the egging…"<br>"I am a team player Sunshine…" Rachel stood up. "I just don't disappear under peer pressure; I'm not going to egg anyone. And if I find out you did, I'll tell.."

"Mom…" Giselle replied "You are a snatch Rachel…"  
>"Yeah, and if you tell your 'mom'…" Sunshine rolled her eyes. "We will have you, beat up. Let's just say that we have friends in the right places. If you tell anyone about…"<br>"Sunshine, isn't that a bit too much?" Jesse turned to Sunshine. "Right?"

"Jesse, are you going to protect your girlfriend?" Giselle replied "You are with Vocal Adrenaline, are you are against us!"  
>"Well, egging this girl is wrong…" Rachel Berry turned to her. "Giselle, you have no heart. That's your problem; you walk around like an arrogant cow. Jealous because I got the guy! Jesse is mine, so I subject you get off your high horse…"<br>"What makes you say you got the guys?" Giselle rolled her eyes.

"What was that about?" Rachel turned to Jesse.

* * *

><p>"Look…" Will turned to the group. "I'm sorry I'm late today…"<br>"Why is that mister Schue?" Tina spoke  
>"I think you should just shut it…" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Some of us don't want to listen to a waste of space, so I subject you shut up. Wang.."<br>"Chang.." Tina turned to him. "It's Chang…"

"Wang, Chang, Bang…" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter…"  
>"Then why are you still here?" Quinn turned to him. "Won't our attitude destroy your oh so perfect hair. Why are you in dork club.."<br>"Shut it, teenage whoe.." Mercedes replied "Me, Brittany and Kurt are here for the cool factor, we pass Spanish by being here.."

"Mercedes, I asked that you wouldn't tell anyone.." Will turned to her.  
>"That's unfair!" Quinn replied "I work my ass off passing Spanish. It's Sue…"<br>"Well, we work hard all day.." Kurt replied "There's no way we can come home and learn Spanish. We are..."  
>"Look, I have a kid.." Quinn replied "I work way harder than any of you, when you are watching TV I'm working my second job. I would like to pass Spanish by being here…"<br>"Look…" Mercedes rolled her eyes. "We are the voices, the rest of you don't mean anything. You are a waste of space. The only reason you're here is to get 12 members. So, don't forget that.."

"You do know that we'll be destroyed by that attitude…" Finn replied "We need to be a group, we need to be…"  
>"Shut it boy titties.." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You really are full of yourself. May I remind you that the football team hasn't won anything in 25 years…"<br>"Guys, just stop that…." Will replied "It's that kind of attitude that.."

"Knock, knock…" Will stared at Sara and Carl who were standing right in the doorway. Sara was wearing her long wavy blond hair in a loose pony tail. Her blue eyes were crystal, and almost ten times as blue as most peoples. Carl was a tall man, with almost the exact same shade of blue. Mercedes stared at him. Up and down, almost like she was judging him, and in a way she was. "I thought I would jump by, maybe help you with Regionals.."  
>"Look…" Mercedes turned to her. "We don't need help from a big nobody like yourself, me and Kurt are better then you…"<br>"Shut I Mercedes…" Tina replied "That's Sara Daniels, she's very famous. She's a writer."  
>"Boring…" Kurt replied "Look, no offense but Broadway is dead. And I bet you can't even sing.."<p>

"You think…" Sara rolled her eyes. "Why don't I proof you?"  
>"It's Disney week…" Tina smiled<br>"Piano guy.." Sara pulled Carl inside "Beauty and the beast…"  
>"She must be the beast…" Kurt rolled his eyes.<p>

"Shut it!" Quinn replied "Or I'll kick you to the other side of Narnia, that's.."

"_Tale as old as time." Sara started to sing "True as it can be. Barely even friends. Then somebody bends. Unexpectedly."  
>"Just a little change." Carl sang "Small, to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast."<br>"Ever just the same." Sara and Carl sang together. "Ever a surprise. Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise. Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong. Certain as the sun. Rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast."_

"That sucked…" Kurt rolled his eyes. "That was so gay.."  
>"You're the one to talk.." Quinn rolled her eyes. "What is she doing here mister Schue?"<br>"Well, I asked her…" Will smiled "She will be our new co director. I think she proved herself to you guys. She's going to help us beat Shelby Corcoran and Vocal Adrenaline…"

"I know Shelby…" Sara replied "You remember the Wicked one time deal. She's really nice. But I do know her weakness, I think I can make you better.."  
>"Oh boy.." Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"And you're done with the negative behavior…" Sara turned to them. "From now on you will all be nice to each other. You are all in this Glee club, and you will..."  
>"You have nothing..." Kurt rolled his eyes.<br>"Now let's just fight that kind of attitude.." Sara smiled

* * *

><p>"Come one.." Santana turned to her friends. "Why are you so.."<br>"Santana.." they turned to her. "You do release that we don't like your kind, so I subject you go outside until we have changed."  
>"Listens to me.." Santana turned to them." None of you uglies is my type, so I'm going to stay here. And I'm going to change, Trust me. Nothing to look at, especially with you Silvia.."<br>"Oh, really.." they turned away.

"Looks, I'm the best on the squad.." Santana replied "I am the head cheerleader, and you're not going to take that away. Not because I got out of the closet.."  
>"So are you friends with the gay Chang couple?" Silvia replied "They look like your type of friend….."<br>"For your interest." Santana turned to her "Mike isn't gay.."  
>"So you know their name?" Silvia turned to them. "Why is that Santana? Starting to identify with them. You know what they say, once you.."<br>"Shut up!" Santana pushed Silvia to the wall. "You're going to shut up, or I'm going to go all kind of nasty on you. You do know that I'm from the wrong side of the tracks.."  
>"We have no tracks.." a girl in the background said "How can there be a wrong side of the tracks? What does that even mean? "<br>"It means I.." Santana turned towards the girl. "I am from the Bronx of this town. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

><p>Sara sat down across of Kurt. She stared at him, as he turned away. He stared at her hair, Sara had long wavy blond hair pulled together in a tight pony tail.<br>"I bet you are feeling bad.." Sara turned to him. "I mean that is why you make fun of people? Because you can't seem to be yourself. I knew it when you came inside.."  
>"There's nothing wrong with me.." Kurt stared at his fingers. "I'm perfectly happy being a straight cheerio."<p>

"Why did you just call yourself a straight cheerleader?" Sara replied "a straight guy wouldn't need to prove to be straight. He would not mention it.."  
>"Well.." Kurt smiled "What can I say? Cheerleaders are kind off famous for being gay.."<br>"Well, most men call it yell captain .." Sara replied "All I might add are straight. Look, I don't care if you're gay. It's just sad that you make fun of other people who are themselves who are themselves. While you have no idea of who you are…"  
>"I know who I am.." Kurt stood up. "You just appeared 5 minutes okay, telling me that I am gay. That I don't know me, that I. You can't judge me.."<p>

"I am not.." Sara replied "I just know somebody who's not embracing who he is. Kurt you could be so much more. So much.."  
>"Says the world famous Broadway writer.." Kurt yelled "You have everything. You don't get to judge me.."<br>"I'm not judging you.." Sara stared at him. "It's just fun to know who you are, knowing that the people who know you truly lover every part of you."

* * *

><p>"okay, Tina.." Quinn turned at her. Quinn was holding Beth, Beth had short curling hair. She had an enchanted smile on her face. Tina often told Quinn about Beth's resemblance to her.." "Can you help me with Beth's seat, please? I really can't get her in without your help.."<br>"Sure.." Tina turned to seat, so Quinn could put Beth in it. Slowly she fastened Beth in the seat. Slowly she turned to Tina. "okay?"  
>"Fine, thanks Tina." Quinn smiled "What would I do if I didn't have you?"<p>

"I don't know.." Tina smiled "I would still be taking the bus.."  
>"That's true.." Quinn smiled "Can you look after Beth? I forgot my history book.."<br>"Sure.." Tina replied "Please return.."

"Cohen- Chang.." Tina heard a low voice behind her. As she noticed the people stepping from behind the large van. She turned to them. She recognized some of them. Specially Jesse from Vocal Adrenaline. She assumed the rest were Vocal Adrenaline members as well. In fact she recognized Giselle and Sunshine Corazon. She slowly stepped in front of the door, hiding Beth from them.  
>"So you think you can beat us?" That was Giselle who stepped in front of the group.<br>"You don't scare me.." Tina replied

"What happened to stuttering Tina?" Giselle stepped to the front. "friends with the teenage mom.."  
>"Well, at least we're not a soulless machine who would be worth nothing without Rachel Berry.." Tina smiled for a short moment. "Or can you sing Giselle?"<br>Anger went through Giselle's body as she broke the first egg on Tina's head. Tina could notice that her hear started to feel like her hair was really sticky. She didn't even notice that the rest started to throw more eggs to her. 5 minutes she felt horrible, covered in greasy eggs. She heard them leave, as she stared at Beth. Beth had somehow dogged any eggs. There was an egg that landed right in the car. She slowly took a piece of paper to clean the egg. She could still see the stain and the eggs surrounding the cars.

"What happened?" Quinn spoke as she saw the eggs surrounding the car. She was holding a few books.  
>"Vocal Adrenaline happened.." Tina replied<br>"Did they just egg you?" Quinn turned to her.

"What happened here?" Sara made her way to Quinn and Tina. "Where did these eggs come from?"  
>"From the store.." Quinn replied "Where the members of Vocal Adrenaline got. Member that just egged us. I think they're trying to send a message.."<br>"They're trying to scare us.." Tina replied "And they think it's working.."  
>"I'm going to have a serious conversation with Shelby.." Sara replied "Right now.."<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby stared in front of her. It was almost after 6, yet the knock on the door didn't surprise her. She didn't know who would be knocking her door. But she did know it had to be very important. Slowly she watched Sara as she walked in the room. Shelby couldn't hide the fact that she didn't know what was going on. She didn't lik it. Sara had a serious face.<br>"So, are you working on that musical?" Shelby turned towards her. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to.."  
>"That's not why I'm here.." Sara replied "You might be surprised that I'm working in McKinley now. Okay, it's not really work. I'll make this short, your students of Vocal Adrenaline just egged one of my students.."<br>"What?" Shelby stood up. "Egged?"

"Yes, as in covering one of my student with eggs.." Sara replied "I would like that you do something about this.. It's not nice to find your students shivering in the parking lot, because they got egged.."  
>"Sara, I can assure you.." Shelby stepped closer "I didn't know anything about this.."<br>"You didn't know anything about this.." Sara replied "So you don't know what your Glee club is up too.."  
>"Okay, I.." Shelby replied "I didn't ask them such a thing. They're very sneaky.."<p>

"well, I hope there is some kind of punishment for this.." Sara replied "We can't just let students egg other students. One might not feel safe at school.."  
>"Look Sara.." Shelby replied "I'm going to tell them. I am going to punish them.."<br>"Good.." Sara nodded her head. "Good.."  
>"Why haven't I seen you since.." Shelby turned to her. "Since Wicked?"<br>"We've both been busy.." Sara replied "We.."

"We used to be great friends.." Shelby replied "We had each other's back, what happened to us?"  
>"We got busy.." Sara replied "I am working on that musical, your comeback on Broadway, I don't know when I'll be done. I am.."<br>"Wicked the screenplay, my musical, the DS, the countless TV musical and episodes you are doing and the wicked sequel.." Shelby replied "Now you're taking the Glee club, you can't keep doing this. I know, I quit Broadway because of it. Having a nervous breakdown is not fun.."  
>"I know.." Sara replied "I know what I can handle.."<br>"I don't think you do.." Shelby replied "You just work so hard, you've never once broken down. What you do is, you keep testing yourself. Another play, another film, another this that. You get more famous, you get richer. When you'll break down, it will be severe.. Why are you even coaching them?"  
>"My brother asked me to.." Sara turned away.<br>"The same brother that only lets you visit once a year, because his wife hates you.." Shelby replied "Sara, I'm warning you. So day you are going to break. And won't be pretty."

"I know what I can.." Sara turned away.  
>"I don't think you can.." Shelby replied "What do you think you need to prove? That you can handle anything. You proved that, you juggle a family and all. You don't need to prove more.."<br>"I'm not over doing it.." Sara replied "I know myself.."  
>"You think you should do so much more.." Shelby replied "Because you had so much in life, you feel like you should give back things to society. I subject you take more time…"<p>

* * *

><p>"How are you Will?" Emma sat down. She stared at Will, he was holding a two year old child. She had dark blond curls, just like Wills. And almost seemed to share the same eyes as his. She didn't know what his wife looked like, so she couldn't recognize that in the child. But she did see certain features that belonged to someone else. The nose. "Is that Dana?"<br>"Dana Schuester.." Will held her "Terri has a late shift at sheets and things. And she doesn't want Dana to come anywhere close to my sister. I'm so sick and tired off.."

"Off what?" Emma sat down across off him.  
>"The drama.." Will placed his hand in front of his eyes. "My sister had to go out and find a place to rent. Terri just told her to leave. She hadn't even asked. She just said she wouldn't have her in our house anymore. Carl is coming over this afternoon.."<br>"So who's .." Emma turned to him. "Who causes the trouble?"  
>"Terri.." Will replied "She never like Sara, I guess she's jealous. Says that Sara doesn't do anything. Yet, there's no girl that works harder than her. Yes, she makes great money, but she works her butt off."<p>

"Well, maybe you should think about it.." Emma replied "Think about who you love.."  
>"I love my sister.." Will replied "And I think I love my wife.."<br>"You think?" Emma turned to him. "Maybe if you don't know for sure, you don't love her anymore. Sometimes we grow apart. I say, if you love someone, you don't throw out their sister.."  
>"Are you subjecting my sister is a bad person?" Will turned to her.<p>

"No, I'm subjecting that your wife might not be so crazy about you.." Emma turned away. "Might just be better to think about leaving.."  
>"We have a daughter.." Will turned to Emma. "We're a family.."<br>"And what are you teaching your kid.." Emma turned to him. "That it's okay to stay in a loveless marriage.."

* * *

><p>"I'm very disappointed in you.." Shelby stepped around on the stage. "Today we were going to practice the new Lady Gaga song, because all of you want to do this song. But now, I'm not going to do that. We are going to train difficult lifts, all night. I know how you hate it.."<br>"Damn!" Giselle turned to Rachel. "You told her. Right? You bitch!"

Giselle ran towards Rachel pulling her hair, as she pushed her to the floor. Ready to smash her she felt a hand pulling her off Rachel.  
>"You touch my daughter one more time, and I'll make sure you won't make it to that fancy collage of yours.." Shelby replied, she pushed Gisele to her place. "And to answer your question, Rachel didn't tell me anything. But she should have. Do you know how it feels to be egged? I could get some eggs, splash them on their face. See how you would feel.."<br>"I wasn't there.." Joe stepped in front of the group. "Neither was Riley, Rachel and Wade."  
>"Nice going asshole!" Gisele spoke.<p>

"You won't speak, unless spoke too.." Shelby replied "What makes you say, that you can just egg someone and get away with it. All of you who were involved, you will study this moves. You won't complain.."  
>"Miss Chang told them.." Gisele spoke "That bitch.."<br>"No, a kind friend informed me.." Shelby replied "Sara Daniels, she came to inform me about what you did to one of their students. Tina? Really. Poor kid finally has enough confidence to step in front of a crowd, and you humiliate her. I should do the same to you.."  
>"It was so funny.." A student in the back reacted. "You should have seen her face.."<br>"Is that funny to you?" Shelby stepped towards him. "Now let's work on our song, Rachel…"

The music around them started to play. Rachel stepped center stage, as the people around her were forced to dance at the same time.

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.<em>

Riley stared as Rachel, as she told her with her eyes to take over the singing. Riley slowly started to sing, as she walked center stage next to Rachel. The other kids were staring at her.

_And so I'll read a book  
>Or maybe two or three<br>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
>I'll play guitar and knit<br>And cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<br>_

Wade started to sing, as also he walked center stage. Shelby smiled as also Wade did the part of this song. His voice sounded high, and slowly he turned towards Rachel.

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess<br>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,<br>Sew a dress!  
><em>

Rachel and Riley started to sing as the group behind them did the same. As they took each other's hand. Shelby glared at the other student who were refusing to play along.

_And I'll reread the books  
>If I have time to spare<br>I'll paint the walls some more,  
>I'm sure there's room somewhere.<br>And then I'll brush and brush,  
>and brush and brush my hair<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been.  
><em>

"That was it.." Shelby replied "Now let's practice these hard moves.."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they did that!" Finn yelled "They're going to have it! I'm going to.."<br>"No!" Sara reacted "We can't join them at their level, we are just going to practice harder and beat them. That's going to be the best.."  
>"No, they attacked someone of our team.." Puck replied "We should do something.."<br>"Shelby already did.." Sara replied "We subject we leave it there.."

"Hello.." Rachel entered the room.  
>"Oh, the queen of all that is evil.." Puck got up and made a bow, that was full of mockery. He turned away, and sat down. "How might you feel in egging our own?"<br>"Yeah.." Quinn replied "You're probably just here to.."  
>"apologize.;" Rachel replied "Even though I wasn't even there for the egging. I'm so sorry, Tina. I feel responsible as a captain. I told them not to do it, but they still did.."<br>"You know Tina is a dork.." Kurt replied "But no one but me can make fun of her.."

"I'm really sorry, but as I told you.." Rachel replied "I didn't know what my team members were going to do. I couldn't change it. I'm here to apologize, because I feel bad that I wasn't able to stop them.."  
>"Did miss Corcoran tell you to?" Quinn replied "Are you so scared of your coach?"<br>"She's my mom.." Rachel turned towards them. "So, no. And I don't hate anyone. I have two gay dads, so I don't hate anyone. Not even Kurt over there, who's gay.."  
>"Hey.." Kurt stood up. "Not gay here. Brit is my girlfriend.."<br>"Sorry,.." Rachel turned away. "I was sure that you were.."

"Just go.." Puck replied "We don't need you here.."  
>"Hey!" Finn got up. "Please don't do this, she's here to apologize. She didn't do anything. She has balls to even dare to come in this school.."<br>"Then get her out of this school.." Kurt yelled

"So.." Finn let her outside the choir room.  
>"It's a warzone in there.." Rachel smiled "Seems like Kurt is battling who he is."<br>"Yeah, I don't know his father.." Finn replied "I just know that my father and his father don't get along. And his mother died last year, hit and run. He's changed ever since.."  
>"Poor kid.." Rachel replied<br>"He can't come to terms with who he is.." Finn replied "And Karofsky isn't really helping. Hanging out with a closeted gay guy isn't smart, when you are denying who you are yourself too.."  
>"Yeah." Rachel replied "Look I'm really sorry, my mom feels horrible. It's not easy being in Vocal Adrenaline. They're all blackmailing you. The reason we always win, everyone is scared. And Joe, Riley, me and Wade can carry a song. I just wish we could be in a group that respect us.."<br>"So why are you here?" Finn turned to her.

"My dads live in the neighborhood." Rachel replied "Do you know the Berry's?"  
>"Oh yeah, they decorate their house on Halloween night." Finn laughed "It's always great. I like it.."<br>"Well, they do do that.." Rachel replied "So do you have a girlfriend?"  
>"I used to.." Finn smiled "But then she dumped me.."<br>"I'm sorry…" Rachel replied "I have a boyfriend, but he's a slave to popularity. Like Glinda.."  
>"I don't know what that means.." Finn smiled<br>"Wicked.." Rachel replied "My mom is crazy about Broadway, she starred in so much parts. I want her to return to Broadway. Next year I'm heading to New York.."

"Me too.;" Finn replied "Teaching.."  
>"Tish…" Rachel replied "I have an audition…"<br>"Will I see you again Rachel Berry-Corcoran?" Finn smiled  
>"See you at Regionals.." Rachel smiled "May the best one win.."<p>

* * *

><p>Santana entered her room crying. She slowly put her computer on, logging in to twitter. She felt like twitter was the only way to tell people about herself. Santana stared at the screen.<br>'Had the worst day today, everyone was so mean', Santana wrote down. She stared at the screen as a retweet popped up.

'I know what you are talking about, I hate pretending. I have a boyfriend that I don't love, and I think he might be gay. Life is bad', dance girl.  
>Santana stared at the screen as she smiled to herself. Dancegirl was someone that followed her at twitter. They chatted online, and sometimes Santana felt like this person got her. More like anyone else. More like any of her friends.<br>'I know', Santana wrote down . 'Pretending I'm someone else is the worst. But being out of the closet is bad to. Everyone thinks I am hitting on them..'

'I'm sorry..' that was the last reaction before she shut of the computer.

* * *

><p>"I'm home.." Puck got home as he found Quinn with a crying Beth. He stared at her.<br>"I didn't think you would get home.." Quinn rocked the baby. "I haven't seen you in like 3 weeks. Where have you been?"  
>"I've been home every night.." Puck replied<br>"You walk in at 2 and go at 6." Quinn hugged the baby closer "Wake Beth every single time.."  
>"I'm sorry.." Puck turned to her. "you know how crazy works get. If I stop we wouldn't be able to pay for all of this, I'm providing for my family. Pool cleaning doesn't pay that much.."<br>"I'm sorry Puck.." Quinn put her hand to her forehead. "It's just that she's been crying all night. I need.."

"I'll solve this.." Puck smiled grabbing his guitar. Quinn and Puck started to sing.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_

_the way we feel_

_They just don't trust_

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but,_

_deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_

_'Cause what do they know_

_We need each other,_

_to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_You must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time_

_I know_

_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on,_

_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be in my heart, always_

_Always_

As Quinn stared at Beth, she was enchanted with a peaceful sleep. Slowly she turned away.  
>"Thank you.." Quinn smiled "I love you.."<br>"I love you too.." Puck kissed her "We can do this.."  
>"I know.." Quinn put her head to his chest. "It's hard.."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay? Did you guys like this? Should I continue with the What if story?<br>Who is your favorite in this world? Who do you hate?  
>- What characters didn't appear that you would like to see?<br>The next chapter will be the audition chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Review! Tell me anything, any storyline.  
>thank you for following this story line..<em>

_COMPETITION: Make some kind off fan video, picture or text. Send it to me on Tumblr or trough any other chanel.  
>The best will win a Glee or any other inspired Glee story? Give me a storyline and I'll write it for you.<br>Ask for more information. You can ask it trough a PM or a review._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, _

_Okay, here is the newest chapter. Chapter 17, we're okay. This is the audition chapter. The next chapter will be a What if chapter, and then the prom chapter. Thank you for all the review, and if you love this story, you will enjoy hearing that I'm writing A harry Potter Glee fanfic, where Sue Sylvester is the baby guy. I hope to have Rachel Berry and the pompoms of dead online tomorrow. Imagine Figgins as Dumbledore, just less heroic. Scrap all of that, he's nothing like Dumbledore. Please enjoy this chapter, and if you love this, why don't you tell your friends? And share your love… Thank you for all the fav and alerts, It's so much fun to receive your ideas and use them. To singmealullaby56 and Caroline Idina Fabrey, who support me every chapter. You're awesome! If you want to see a song happen for the prom, PM me.. I can make it happen! _

Enjoy, TempeGeller..

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: We're okay..<p>

"Come on sis.." Rachel pulled Riley's hand pulling her from the soft bed. "Got to wake up.."  
>"Just because the baby wakes you up at 5, doesn't mean the rest of us have to follow.." Riley smiled, pulling the blankets half over her face. "So now let me sleep, and.."<br>"Nooo.." Quinn lay down on the bed and started to tickle her. "I'm awake, you should be awake.."

"Quiiiinnnnnn.." Riley screamed as she sat up in the bed. "What's that for?"  
>"It's a practice for when I'm having the baby.." Rachel replied, staring at her list. "You waking up, doesn't go better. At least, you're not as horrible as Quinn.."<br>"The words.." Quinn turned to her. "I'm in labor will wake me up from any peace full sleep. Okay?"  
>"Okay, what's with this early drills?" Shelby stepped in the room still wearing her pajama's.<p>

"5 minutes.." Rachel turned to Shelby. "On that time I could have given birth to 7 kids.."  
>"Believe me.." Quinn and Shelby turned to each other. "You won't.."<br>"So, can we please go.." Riley turned around "Back to sleep, it's 5 in the morning and it's weekend."  
>"Sure pumpkin.." Shelby took her in a Riley in a tight hug. And lay down on the bed. She was almost directly followed by Rachel, who smiled for a moment.<br>"You really will have to react faster.." Rachel replied

"Yeah, the words.." Shelby rolled her eyes. "Aah, the baby is coming, will work when it's actually coming. Now it's just empty words.."  
>"That and you're totally taking it out on us.." Quinn replied sitting down on the bed. "I mean you and Finn broke up, and you are totally thinking about what this means to the baby.."<br>"I hate that pig.." Riley said glaring for a moment.  
>"Well, I do too.." Rachel replied "For making fun of my baby sister.."<br>"No one makes fun of my babies.." Shelby put her arms around both Rachel and Riley. She glared at Quinn, who almost smiled "Not any of them."  
>"Well.." Quinn turned to Rachel "So the audition is getting close right?"<p>

"Yes, and Carmen Tibedeaux is not a nice woman.." Shelby replied "In fact, she's a living hell. I mean if a girl like Sara can't make it in NYADA.."  
>"Sara didn't make it in.." Rachel turned white. "then how am I supposed to get in?"<br>"The official excuse for Sara not getting in was 'maturity." Shelby replied "But anyone turning down a high talented 16 year old is stupid. I guess miss Tibedeaux was jealous.."  
>"Then she must be really bad with Rachel.." Riley laughed<p>

"Well, auditions are in Carmel.." Rachel replied "All New York art schools call applicants of Ohio there, maybe even of the states surrounding it. Even Julliard.."  
>"So, Mike and Brittany will have to go too.." Quinn replied "Sounds nerve-racking.."<br>"Well, it is.." Shelby took Rachel's hand. "But I am convince you can do this, boo.."  
>"Isn't Carmen Tibedaux a judge at Nationals?"<p>

* * *

><p>"So,.." Shelby stepped next to Sara. "How bad is this Carmen Tibedeaux?"<br>"Have you ever had a real bad audition, wishing you could get out of there right now.." Sara turned to Shelby.  
>"I think we all have.."<br>"She's ten times worst.." Sara turned around the corner. "The woman has no soul, she's pure evil. Can't even come up with a compliment after you drive for 17 hours. And then she just goes: 'Thank you'."  
>"The kiss of dead.." Shelby replied "Out of my experience. Thank you, never means anything good.."<br>"It depend on how they say it.." Sara laughed "But Rachel has nothing to worry about, if she doesn't pick the wrong song. Please tell me she's not doing Barbra Streisand.."  
>"No, Bonnie and Clyde music.." Shelby replied "Although I would rather hear her practice 'Don't rain on my parade'. I didn't remember Carmen being that bad.."<br>"Well, then you must have had Tyra.." Sara replied "Did she have short hair and blue eyes.."

"Yes.."  
>"Tyra.." Sara replied "Carmen is the queen of all that is evil.."<br>"That's a lot.." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "So? What's up?"  
>"Nothing really.. "Sara replied "One of my friends is coming over, you know from Julliard. Always fun to have a friend over, we were so close in school.."<br>"Well.." Shelby turned towards her. "We're still up for baby clothes shopping right.."

"Well, me and Meredith will be heading for the stores.." Sara replied "But you can always join us, I bet she doesn't mind.."  
>"I bet Meredith doesn't mind.." Shelby said under her breath. "I mean you like shopping, I like shopping.."<br>"No, I wouldn't want to interfere.." Shelby replied "I mean she's here for the day right. I'll take Emma shopping, I mean fun right.."  
>"Well.." Sara laughed "Meredith doesn't stay for just the day, she intrudes on people and then steals your boyfriend in the process. I mean that's what happened to our friend Tessa. ."<br>"You have a friend named Tessa?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.  
>"You don't?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "And she's not really a friend. Meredith and I did trash bad pop songs, that was our thing you know. Songs that…"<br>"Trashy pop songs?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to believe you can.."

"Hey, I'm not a bad dancer.." Sara replied "A bit rusty, but I haven't been dancing.."  
>"You out rocked as Glinda.."<br>"When you said you were working in a high school, you weren't kidding.." A voice said in the back ground, Shelby turned to the girl who seemed a bit older as Sara. She had long curly red hair. She wasn't all that pale, but no one. "I heard you wouldn't ever set foot in a high school.."  
>"Well so did you.." Sara stood up. "Meredith.."<br>"We should get some cocktails tonight.." Meredith replied "Talk about some things.."  
>"Well, since Sara is pregnant she shouldn't be having any alcohol." Shelby stood up. "<p>

"Well you don't waste time.." Meredith turned around. "Still got that weird herbal diet?"  
>"Well, yes." Sara nodded "Nothing wrong with herbals."<br>"Herbal tea is good for the voice.." Shelby smiled  
>"Look, I have to get something.." Sara replied "I'll be back in no time.."<p>

"Good.." Meredith turned to Shelby. "You do know she's my best friend. I would back off if I were you, we are the best friends.."  
>"Look, unlike you.." Shelby rolled her eyes. "I'm not in High school.."<br>"Well, let's talk like adults.." Meredith smiled "If you come near Sara, I will cut you.."  
>"With your ego?" Shelby replied "You don't scare me Doctor crazy.."<p>

* * *

><p>"She was like I'm going to.." Shelby yelled<br>"So Meredith's a bitch?" Emma turned to her. "You're sure you're not jealous? Someone goes after you best friend, you're not the only one she talks to.."  
>"Look.." Shelby replied " I have nothing against miss perfect, but she really did say that.."<p>

"I knew someone like that too.." Shannon replied "Threatened me to steal my best friend."  
>"What happened?" Sue turned to Shelby.<p>

"I lost my friend.." Shannon replied "And Emma, I believe Shelby. I saw her with that Meredith, two timing bitch if you ask me."  
>"Sara's a good person.." Emma replied "If this Meredith is a two timing bitch, Sara wouldn't be friend with her. I mean Sara know people right.."<br>"Hey, Sara Daniels I easy to deceive.." Sue replied "I bet this Meredith has two faces.."  
>"Not just two faced.." Shelby rolled her eyes. "And stupid.."<p>

"Shelby, you have nothing to worry about.." Emma replied "Just treat this Meredith like a friend, be overly nice. She'll give up, and you'll have your friend.."  
>"Sound like the best option.." Shannon replied "Give her nothing to use against you."<br>"She can use anything against you.." Sue replied "Shelby you are not prepared for this. It seems this woman is planning on destroying your friendship with Sara. I say stay away from them, how long is she here.. A day?"  
>"Well, why don't you tell her?" Emma turned to Shelby. "Sara would believe you?"<br>"Sounds a bit too much.." Sue replied "Shelby doesn't need to tell her, she can wait until Meredith bites the dust. And she's gone. You're here to stay. She'll go back to that island of hers. Seattle.."  
>"You do know she's not Meredith from Grey's anatomy.." Shelby raised an eyebrow.<br>"Maybe Meredith has a gay crush on Sara.." Shannon replied "You have to admit, Sara is attractive for guys I guess. So .."  
>"Well, doesn't that endanger you relationship?" Sue turned to her. "You and Sara?"<br>"What?" Shelby smiled "Me and Sara are no couple , we're best friends.."

"Well, maybe Meredith doesn't think so.." Sue replied "I mean she sees two close friends, and thinks they are in a relationship.."  
>"And she doesn't have knowledge of the new relationship with Carl.." Emma replied "All she knows is that she got divorced from her husband. She doesn't know about the fast Las Vegas wedding, none of us were invited to.."<br>"Well.." Shelby smiled  
>"What's up with Rachel and the 'I'm in labor' thing.." Sue replied "She said I failed by two seconds.."<p>

"Rachel is upset over losing Finn…" Shelby replied "She's practicing for the baby to come, trust me. At home we have the drills at 4 in the morning.."  
>"Can't be easy.." Emma replied "Maybe I should have a talk with her. I am the guidance counselor."<br>"Be my guest.." Shelby replied "But I doubt if you'll be able to change anything about it.."  
>"You're not going to lose her as a friend.." Will stared at her. "Sara is a sweet person, she told me that you were the best friend she ever had."<br>"Okay, how am I supposed to feel in the process?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I sound like a teenager.." Shelby replied "Hey, they're going to steal my friend!"  
>"Well, we all disserve a time and place to act like a teenager.." Sue replied "While I go through interviews and interviews. I almost feel like Madonna, I doubt Madonna had to do that many interviews when getting her child. It's unfair."<br>"Well.." Shelby smiled "You're right. I'm overreacting. I am.."  
>"Well, seems like I got this.." Sue replied "And if it makes you happy, I'll totally won't talk to Meredith and call her dirty mistress. Okay?"<p>

"You make it sound like.." Emma replied "You don't think that Sara is a lesbian?"  
>"Emma, making out with someone on stage.." Shelby turned to Emma "Does not make you gay."<br>"No, it makes you an actor.." Shannon replied "Who's willing to kiss a girl.."  
>"There's nothing wrong.." Shelby replied "Why are you always willing to talk about this?"<br>"I'm not.." Emma replied "Me and Will are looking for an opening dance.."  
>"Not saving all my loving for you.." Shelby replied "Unless you want to foreshadow his cheating on you."<br>"Saving all my loving is about cheating?" Shannon laughed "I thought it was about undying love."  
>"Undying love in an affair.." Sue replied "I played that song on my wedding.."<p>

"When did you get married?" Shelby turned to her. "No, who did you get married to?"  
>"Sue had this crazy face where she pretended to be married to herself.." Emma replied "It wasn't even legal."<br>"Well, I see it as legal.." Sue replied "The only person that is worthy, is me."  
>"okay.." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "I'm glad I have Jayden.."<br>"You hardly ever see him.." Emma replied "His pretty busy with Sara's musicals. Don't you hate it that he's in New York all the time, and when he gets here.."  
>"I don't mind.." Shelby replied "Around these days it's get busy on Broadway. It's his job.."<p>

"You're sure he's not cheating on you.." Shannon replied "I mean Cooter is right there beside me all the time."  
>"Well, you have a good lab dog." Sue replied "But most man are not like that, they can't be kept by your side. You have to let them run around free, and show them who's the boss by yanking that leach."<br>"That's .." Shelby raised her left eyebrow. "Strange.."  
>"Well.." Emma paused<p>

* * *

><p>"So what's up with you Meredith?" Sara turned to her. "Any success off Broadway?"<br>"I stopped trying after I couldn't make it off-off Broadway.." Meredith turned to her. "Not everyone can make, so I decided to come here. Figure out where to go with my life.."  
>"And where do you think this is taking you?" Sara turned to her. "Back to school?"<p>

"Silly, not going back to Julliard.." Meredith turned away. "I won't be teaching there in a million years, do you think they need a teacher here?"  
>"Why, Mer?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "Are you that desperate?"<br>"I was thinking.." Meredith replied "Do you remember the crazy old days? Me and you at school.."  
>"I do.." Sara replied "I just didn't picture you as a High school teacher. You do know that collage students are a whole lot easier then High school student, in collage one simple does not show up for class, if one doesn't need to be there. In High school you do.."<br>"I cut class in High school.." Meredith nodded

"Yeah, you didn't live in Lima Ohio.." Sara replied "It's not that I'm telling you not to. I just want you to think about this. Okay?"  
>"You are a teacher here?" Meredith replied "If you can do it, I can.."<br>"I'm not a teacher.." Sara replied "I'm their director, me and Shelby train the group for Nationals. Shelby is the teacher. She covers the music shifts for senior year.."  
>"Interesting…" Meredith smiled "Still got that husband of yours?"<p>

"Well, I'm pregnant.." Sara replied "Twins run in my family, apparently 5 kids will be my number.."  
>"So.." Meredith turned to her. "Got a job on that movie of yours? An extra? A small starring one. A song?"<br>"Everything has been cast.." Sara replied "Maybe I can get you a small part.."  
>"That would be amazing.." Meredith replied "I tried to be on Broadway, but they said I had a bad attitude. So I'm playing in one of little cheap productions. They actually had to pull me up.."<br>"You're lying about that.." Sara replied "Right?"  
>"Okay, I was the part of the ensemble.." Meredith rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is star material like you.."<br>"Well, not make it on Broadway doesn't mean you don't have talent.." Sara turned to her. "Meredith, Shelby my friend didn't make it on Broadway either."

"You mean.." Meredith rolled her eyes. "She doesn't look like the type of people you would normally hang out with. You are friends with people like you, you and Shelby have nothing in common.."  
>"I think you can't judge someone by looking at them once.." Sara replied "You and I wouldn't have been friends, I thought you were a judgmental manipulating bitch.."<br>"Oh yeah.." Meredith laughed "Old times.."  
>"How long are you staying Meredith?" Sara turned to Meredith "My home is busy as it is, I don't think there's room for you to stay.."<p>

"It's okay.." Meredith replied "I don't want to be around screaming babies, I don't understand why you want 5 of them. Your life is pretty much over.."  
>"My life is perfect.." Sara replied "You will understand when you're a mom. It's the best feeling in the world…"<br>"Well, you can be a mom.." Meredith replied "I'll be a star, I would sell a child for.."  
>"Don't say that.." Sara replied "You don't know what it's like.."<br>"Serious…." Meredith replied "Are you sure you can trust Shelby? Sure she's not manipulating you.."

"Meredith, I don't need you watching over me.." Sara replied "I'm not easily deceived.."  
>"True.." Meredith turned to her. "You're very easily deceived, maybe she's just trying to find a way to use you to be on Broadway…"<br>"Shelby is my friend.." Sara replied "You and Shelby would be friends if you knew her. She's not that bad, we're almost the same person. We're both mother, we like the same kind of music. What can I say, she's the Glinda to my Elphaba.."  
>"Well, I was to Joanne to your Maureen.." Meredith winked.<p>

"You do remember you played Mimi.." Sara replied "Tess played Joanne.."  
>"Oh right.." Meredith smiled<br>"Beside.." Sara replied "Me and Shelby went through some stuff together, we're working together to beat the competitions That's all…."  
>"Why don't I help the two of you?" Meredith replied "I know great songs.."<br>"There's a set list for Nationals.." Sara replied "We're working hard on practicing it right now. We have until the end of June. So how long are you planning to stay?"

"So you want me gone?" Meredith turned "I need time, I thought you could help me. You were always this good in helping me. So are you going to help me?"  
>"Meredith, how am I supposed to help you?" Sara stared at her. "I don't even feel good about giving peopled advice. How am I supposed to help you? A couple of months ago I came here to get my life.."<br>"You are an award winning writer.." Meredith turned to her. "How can you have trouble?"  
>"I will talk to you when your marriage falls apart.." Sara replied "Why don't you return to teaching at Julliard? They're looking for teachers all the time.."<br>"I don't want to return to Julliard.." Meredith replied "Why don't you come back to New York?"

"I don't like big cities anymore.." Sara replied "I know they talk about once you go to a big city, you never come back to the small once, but I can't raise a family in New York."  
>"I was raised in New York.." Meredith replied "Nothing wrong with it.."<br>"Well, your kids can't play on the streets.." Sara replied "I might return to New York someday, but not just today. I need to have my life, with Carl.."  
>"Who's Carl?" Meredith's eyes became bigger. "Your first love Carl? That Carl? The Carl that got his parents to.. That Carl? I don't understand Sara, get out of that relationship while you still can.."<br>"It's a long story Mer.." Sara turned to her. "We're married actually. We headed to Vegas and got married that same day. We've been married for a while.."

"Wait married?" Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss the invitation?"  
>"Again, no invitations for a Vegas wedding.." Sara smiled "Wanne meet him?"<p>

"Do I?" Meredith turned to her.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you have to stop this 'my baby is coming' shit.." Mercedes turned to her. "Or I am going to make sure, the next time you say it, you're baby will be coming. And she will kick your ass, and then she will return."<br>"I agree with that.." Riley replied "Just the creepy crawling out there.."  
>"Well.." Rachel replied "It's just.."<br>"Rachel is having a hard time.." Quinn sat down. "It's that boy.."

"Finn is a jackass.." Santana sat down. "And we should all get back at him.."  
>"Do you subject setting fire to the rain.." Riley looked around in a dramatic way. "And then watching him burn, while he calls out your name. "<br>"Sounds like heaven right now.." Quinn replied "And a nice barbeque.."  
>"Too bad there's like a zero violence tolerance.." Kurt replied "That is when principal Figgins joins us in the real world and notices people are pushed around all the time.."<p>

"So.." Tina sat down. "Who are you nominating? For teacher of the year.."  
>"I think I'll go for the safe choice.." Kurt replied "Miss D all the way.."<br>"Actually her name is officially miss H.." Mike replied  
>"That doesn't sound great.." Puck smiled "I prefer miss D.."<br>"We can't nominate her.." Quinn replied "She's one of the only capable teachers, the irony is that the only teacher who supports is not hired for it.."  
>"Ah, .." Puck turned to Quinn. "mister Schue will win.."<p>

"That's not fair.." Tina replied "Miss D and miss C made us win sectionals and regionals. Kurt, she single handed send your application to the best schools in the world, Rachel she solved your relationship with your mom.."  
>"Well, when I needed to talk she was there.." Santana replied "And miss C was always nice to us."<br>"Why don't we just nominate both of them with the Glee club?" Rachel replied "they can't ignore our vote right? I mean 40 votes will have to something right.."  
>"She's not a teacher.." Quinn replied "You have to be a teacher to become teacher of the year.."<p>

"The question is.." Puck stood up. "How did mister Schue manage all this years?"

"Writing a word on the board.." Quinn laughed "And calling it a day.."  
>"Rachel.."<p>

"Mom.." Rachel smiled as she stared to Shelby. "How long did you.."  
>"Rachel.." Mercedes turned to Shelby. "I don't know how you put up with her?"<br>"It's very easy.." Quinn smiled "We ignore everything Rachel says, when she's pretending.."  
>"So what are you guys talking about?" Shelby turned to the group. "I hope about nationals, and how we are going to win that hands down.."<br>"Well,.." Kurt smiled "You can win nationals, with a routine dancing on their hands.."  
>"Don't be late for practice.." Shelby smiled "we're all going to ignore Finn together.."<br>"That's a good idea.." Quinn smiled "Even though I had something else in mind."  
>"What's wrong with miss C?" Kurt said as Shelby had turned away. "She seemed a bit worried, about something. Or are you depriving her off sleep? Rachel, that could cost us Nationals.."<br>"Kurt, this is.." Quinn replied "Not because off Rachel, she seemed off.."  
>"I have nothing to do with this.." Rachel replied "This morning she was okay.."<p>

"Maybe the Schue is to blame for this.." Puck sat down. "So Rachel, ready for that audition?"  
>"It's Saturday, Noah.." Rachel replied "Which means you can't go on any crazy dates with Quinn. We will practice the whole day. You can't be off on my audition."<br>"Well.." Puck smiled "I out rock that part.."  
>"Rachel, you don't need to worry.." Quinn replied "You can't make yourself to nervous. We don't want you to choke on your audition. And don't forget the number one rule for performers.. Picture everyone in their underwear."<br>"I never do that.." Riley turned to them in confusion. "Why do you need to picture them in underwear?"  
>"It makes them more venerable.." Blaine replied "Unless it's Sue Sylvester.."<br>"So has she returned to her old habits?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like she's on team Sara all the way.." Kurt smiled "But can you blame her? She's going to adopt a child, she can't get back to her old days.."  
>"Agreed.." Quinn replied "Sometimes I do see signs of that bitchy attitude.."<br>"And we have another winner.." Kurt stared at the woman next to Sara. "Who is that with miss D?"  
>"I guess Sue Sylvester has been replaced.." Quinn laughed<p>

"I guess there's a new sheriff in town.." Rachel turned around "So.."  
>"Losers.." A voice said in the background. Rachel turned away, ignoring anyone that just passed by.<br>"And that's what our life has become.." Rachel smiled "You can't dump Finn Hudson without looking like a fool. Do you think I can play that baby card?"  
>"You should play that baby card.." Riley replied "The looks are getting to me.."<br>"Well, people calling me teen Jesus gets.." Joe replied "So.."

"Kurt, have you talked to your father.." Tina turned to Kurt.  
>"How do you say no.." Kurt replied "I can't tell him that I am going to Lyon. I think I'll just not tell him, he'll notice when I'm gone. No, he thinks that I will be choosing Boston."<br>"Boston is good.." Rachel replied "But Lyon has a great writing program. It will make you even better. It's what you need. This school can give you anything…."  
>"Well,.." Kurt smiled "It's still tuff to say you're leaving the continent. For god's sake, I'm going to Europe. He's not going to like it. I.."<br>"Kurt, he's going to let you go.." Riley turned to her. "He's your father, he loves you. He's going to do everything you want. You need to go there.."

* * *

><p>"Quinn.." Shelby stepped in the room. "Are you okay, Quinn.."<br>"You're asking if I'm okay.." Quinn put down the book. "Are you okay, Shelby?"  
>"Hey.." Shelby sat down on the bed. "I'm the adult, you're the kid. You're not supposed to ask me if I'm okay. I'm worried about you. .."<br>"You're wondering why I never go home.." Quinn stared up. "Aren't you?"

"And you are wondering.." Shelby touched her hand. "I don't mind you staying here Quinn. Somehow you've become a part of the family. I couldn't miss you, but if there's any reason.."  
>"Home's complicated.." Quinn replied "My childhood is complicated.."<br>"Well, .." Shelby turned to her. "I understand, I had a sister and 4 brothers. I was the only one who like singing, my brothers and my sister.."  
>"I didn't know you have a sister.." Quinn replied "Why do you never talk about her?"<p>

"That's because she died when I was 5.." Shelby turned to Quinn. "She suffered from Leukemia, she died before I could even remember her. Her name was Kristin. She was 6 years older than I was, she was only 11 when she died.."  
>"That must have been hard.." Quinn turned to her. "How does it feel, to watch your sister.. die?"<br>"I was 5.." Shelby replied "I remember crying, but I don't remember her. But I still cry over her, it's watching someone suffer. It makes you ask, why. Why.."  
>"I don't.." Quinn turned to her. Tears were in her eyes.<p>

"Come here.." Shelby put her arms around Quinn. "Whatever it is, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay.. Everything will be fine…"  
>"I don't get it.." Quinn replied "I'm being such a baby.."<br>"Whatever you're crying for.." Shelby hugged her closer "It's okay, we can all cry for what we've been through. It doesn't matter what we live through, if you want to cry. You should cry.."  
>"I don't like going home.." Quinn stared at Shelby. "I admit it, I don't like going home.."<br>"We all feel scared sometimes.." Shelby kissed her. "I felt terrified when my sister died, but I still had my brothers. I'm the baby of the home. My parents haven't talk to me, since I decided to leave for New York. They are ashamed of me, they shut me out…"  
>"What about your brothers?" Quinn spoke again. "Do your parents still talk to them?"<br>"My brother Anthony is gay.." Shelby replied "You can imagine what happens to him in my judgmental family. They were like sharks, my other brothers won't even talk to me or our brother. The Corcorans can be judgmental.."

"The Fabreys.." Quinn turned to her. "Let's just say that my parents used to drink all the time. I can't remember them being sober. I got everything, accept attention. I asked for a credit card, I got it. But I asked for attention."  
>"You are worth every piece of attention.." Shelby kissed her head. "You disserve a loving family, I'm sorry you.."<br>"I have a loving family.." Quinn turned to Shelby. "I have you, Riley, Beth and Rachel. They're all I can ask for. They're enough. .."  
>"You have a sister right?" Shelby turned to her. "Isn't her name Frannie?"<br>"I have two sister.." Quinn smiled "Her name's Charlotte Fabray, she's young. She.."

Quinn started to cry once more again. Shelby slowly pulled her in her arms. Kissing her hear. Quinn got closer, as she cried for a change. She felt the support. She liked the feeling of not being alone. For once she had someone that cared about her. She slowly pulled Shelby's sweater.  
>"You don't have to tell me.." Shelby replied "It takes time, I couldn't talk about Riley and Rachel. You are the first person I mentioned Kristin to. Some things take time, it takes so much time. You'll be able to talk about it sometime. You don't have to tell me.."<br>"Frannie is so perfect.." Quinn stared up. "I got perfect A's, it was never good enough. Never. They were always drunk, and the only time they were sober they threw me out. After they got a divorce, my mom spent time dating all kinds of guys that were not right.."  
>"I guess we get each other about not being.." Shelby kissed her forehead. "But you are good enough for this family. Actually you are amazing in this family… We love you Quinn.."<br>"And I love you guys too.." Quinn cried.  
>"What are you guys doing up here?" Rachel replied "You're not having a group hug without me?"<p>

"Yes we are.." Quinn smiled "You don't fit in it.."  
>"Not funny, Quinn.." Rachel got on the bed. She sat down between Shelby and Quinn. "See, I fit between you guys. So, let's not joke about my size…"<br>"Since joking about her seize is wrong.." Riley had Beth in her arms.

"Get on here.." Quinn smiled "That's an order. The two of you should get here.."  
>"All right.."<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly Meredith and Sara walked in Sara's house. Slowly she stared at the opened door, Carl must have come home early. He had gotten the children off school, he always did that on a Tuesday.<br>"Good morning honey.." Carl stepped towards her. "Hello.."  
>"Oh my, he's a stud.." Meredith smiled<br>"This is Meredith.." Sara smiled "She goes back to my Julliard times."

"I'm Carl.." he smiled at her. "I only see Shelby around here and Emma from time to time. Actually, I always believe Shelby was your only friend.."  
>"Hey, don't make me look like a freak.." Sara gave Carl a playful push.<br>"Well, I for one don't think Shelby is trust worthy.." Meredith replied  
>"I don't see why.." Carl kissed Sara's head. "Sara has helped her through some hard times. They're possible the closest to each other. But that's just my opinion.."<br>"let's just drop it.." Sara smiled.

* * *

><p>"So.." Quinn sat down next to Shelby. "Thanks for that talk.."<br>"You don't have to thank me.." Shelby smiled "Your mom doesn't act like your mom, someone has to. Someone who loves you dearly.."  
>"Someone like us.." Riley sat down next to the duo, followed by Rachel and Beth.<br>"There's a new Sue Sylvester in town.." Rachel replied "She has red hair, she was with miss D and she's already scaring the living crap out of me. I don't know what to do about it.."

"That wicked bitch of New York is better known as Meredith.." Shelby replied "And excuse for a living being. She likes threatening people. She even threatened she was going to sabotage my friendship with Sara.."  
>"Well, you and Sara are good friends.." Quinn replied "Beside, you call her the wicked bitch of New York, Sara has to see that right. Right?"<br>"Miss D has naïf written all over her forehead." Riley replied "You should be careful, mom. People like that can be really tricky. Tell them one thing, and they'll turn you in to a monster…"  
>"There's no way miss D would believe that.." Quinn replied "I say you tell her that she threatened you.."<br>"Well, if mom.." Rachel turned to Quinn. "Meredith could use that against her. We don't want Meredith to use anything against her. Chances are that Meredith is already making you in to a wicked bitch.."  
>"And you ain't green.." Quinn laughed<p>

"Meredith sounds like.." Rachel turned to Quinn. "Like someone with a gay crush on miss D. Look she's beyond beautiful, I think we all believe. She sees you as competition. Strong one, you are more beautiful then she is."  
>"More mature too.." Quinn replied "Maturity is sexy.."<br>"If Sara would go gay.." Quinn smiled "She would go gay for you. By ending your friendship, she gets you out of the way. I really do say closeted gay.."  
>"Sounds right.." Rachel replied "She wants to get your friend in bed!"<br>"Sara's not gay.." Shelby replied "And I'm in love with Jayden, we're meant to be…"  
>"Well, miss wicked bitch of New York doesn't know that.." Quinn replied "All she sees is a beautiful woman who is friends with miss D, who happens to be everything she's not. Bitch gets jealous.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt.." Burt stepped out of the kitchen. "So how was school today?"<br>"Like a boring episode off Pretty Little liars.." Kurt replied "Without the exciting messages of A and the affairs with teachers. That and Finn.."  
>"Yeah, I'm planning on having a nice word with your brother .." Burt turned to Kurt "His behavior is becoming worst. It can't go on like this.."<br>"Rachel's having trouble with it too.." Kurt replied "Poor girl is trying to get her mind of things by obsessing over anything else. You would think that she knew what she was.."  
>"Well.." Burt turned to her.<br>"She just wants to have her dreams.." Kurt replied "Shelby is an amazing mom, giving Rachel chances. They're moving to New York, I think Riley is joining them too.."

"Rachel's sis.." Burt smiled "Can't say that I have had the pleasure of meeting her.."  
>"Well, she's fun.." Kurt turned to her. "I'm sure you met her. Dark black hair, piercing blue eyes. Great voice. She played Maureen, remember."<br>"Oh, yeah.." Burt replied "Nice kid.."  
>"Well, so what are you doing with school?" Burt replied "Did you have a conversation with miss D?"<br>"She's better known as miss H now.." Kurt replied " That term is not right, since she's married.."  
>"So is it going to be Boston?" Burt turned to her. "Lots of legends came from it.."<p>

"Well, not exactly.." Kurt replied "I've decided to head to Lyon. I already send an email. Everything is going to be alright, I.."  
>"Lyon?" Burt raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know there was a city in America called Lyon. I mean you can't.."<br>"I do mean Lyon France.." Kurt replied "They have an amazing writing program, they're going to make me better. They offer me a full scholarship, I can produce a musical every year. I could make it in France.."  
>"If Sara helps you, you can make it on Broadway.." Burt replied "They took your play, didn't they?"<br>"They did, but without Sara they wouldn't even give it a second look, I don't want to be a writer making it.." Kurt turned away. "I want to make it my own way. J.K. Rowling didn't have a friend, she did it all by herself. So did Sara, her first musical was not a DS thing. It was something else. And she made it, with that. She was already a tony winner when she made the DS, she wrote songs for wicked. All kind of others. She made it without help. I want to do that too.."  
>"She made it without help.." Burt turned to her. "But why would you turn down help? People help you.."<p>

"My writing is not perfect yet, I want to learn everything there is to learn." Kurt replied "To do that, I need to go to Lyon. They will teach me anything.."  
>"Your teacher went to Julliard.."<br>"My teacher had more than one musical under her wing.." Kurt turned to her. "She used musical to pay her way through school. I couldn't do that. My stuff is not good enough.."  
>"So she was a real J.K. Rowling.." Burt turned around. "Do you think she knows J.K. Rowling?"<br>"So.." Kurt turned to his father. "About Lyon?"  
>"I.." Burt turned away. "Off course you can go, going to another country is good. I just think I'll miss you, when you leave the country. It's not like I'll do. Anyway, you will move out. It's weird, you go to France to do so."<p>

"Good evening.." Finn entered the room.  
>"Finn, we need a serious talk with you.." Burt stepped towards her "About Rachel.."<br>"Did she talk to you guys?" Finn replied "Typical.."  
>"Finn, you shouldn't be treating girls this way.." Burt sat down. "Look everyone has dreams. Dreams that are bigger than a child, dreams that taken them.."<p>

"So, it's okay for her to take my daughter to New York!" Finn turned to him. "It's okay, that she can ignore the fact she even has a child. That she can dump her child with Shelby every chance she gets, so Shelby can screw the kid up, like she's done everything!"  
>"That's not true.." Kurt replied "She did great job at making.."<br>"Yeah, but making music doesn't mean anything.." Finn replied "Look at miss D, an amazing writer, but she could care less about her family and her kids. She spends all her time, volunteering at our school. Expecting some kind of price at the end of the year, like she isn't.."  
>"Kurt, that's not true.." Kurt replied "Shelby is great with kids. She's taken Quinn in.."<p>

"Yea, she's taken Quinn in.." Finn turned to him." So she likes to take in lost causes, to do what? Make herself feel better. She's trying to proof that she hasn't messed up everything. She's too embarrassed to see, I wish Rachel would see that she's just a liar. She's going to leave Rachel, when her guilt is gone.."  
>"Why are you so resentful towards Miss Corcoran?" Burt turned to her. "I've always thought she was nice.."<br>"That's because you don't see her in the way she is.." Finn replied "A bitch, she couldn't wait to sell her kids for money. I wonder how long it's going to take before she sells.."  
>"Finn Hudson that's enough!" It was the voice of his mother Carole. "You are ruining your relationship with Rachel. The principal called, you got yourself another detention. For picking on kids off the Glee club? Finn, I thought you grew out of it. I thought you were an adult, I thought you were different.."<br>"Well, I don't think he grasped the idea that he is 18 now.." Kurt turned to him. "Finn, you are responsible for your own actions and what those to do other people. You are hurting anyone.. People you love, tell me that you love Rachel…"

"Off course he does.." Carole replied "Just like that father of his. Your fathers behavior was destructive too.."  
>"My father was a hero!" Finn replied<br>"He was, Finn.." Carole replied "To you and the world, but even the biggest heroes can be cowards at times. Anyone can be deceived by anger and jealousy. In your case your jealous of Shelby.."  
>"Say what?" Kurt turned to Carole. "What?"<br>"Your father.." Carole paused "He spiraled in a depression after the war. After he came back from a battle, he suffered from the worst trauma. And he kept to return, your father was a hero. But just like you, he had his own mind. The army told him, that he shouldn't go back. But he did. One day.."  
>"You told me he died in action.." Finn turned to him. "How does this have to do with Rachel?"<p>

"Your father.." Carole turned to Finn. "He started to use all kind of things to calm him, against nightmares. One day he took to many. You were both headstrong, didn't listen to others, it cost him his life. You grew up without a father, because he wouldn't listen. Do you want to do the same to your kid?"  
>"Go back to Finn being jealous of Shelby?" Kurt turned to Carole.<br>"I'm not jealous of Shelby.."

"Sure you are.." Carole replied "She's going to see your kids, when you won't. You get pissed off, because you won't be able to spent as much time with your kid as Rachel does. So you try to control her, you try to make her do something she doesn't want to do.. I don't get why you treat Rachel like this, if you do. You are going to loser her Finn. It's all in your hands.."  
>"Finn, please think about this.." Kurt turned to him. "I want you to think about what you are losing.. if you want to keep being in Rachel's life. You have to turn things around, now."<br>"You don't know what you're talking about.." Finn replied "Rachel needs to pick this life.."

"No, you're asking Rachel to give up any chance she has." Kurt turned to Finn. "You can't ask someone to be something she doesn't want to be. Finn, give the girl a chance.."  
>"She doesn't need to make in on Broadway, she can just take care of Idina…" Finn replied "There's nothing wrong with being a house mom, they're equals on the battlefield. Look at Mrs. Weasley.."<br>"You just saw a J.K. Rowling interview didn't you?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "And there's nothing wrong with it, if someone chooses for it. But being forced to give up your dreams is wrong. You don't need to be jealous of Shelby. Idina is your daughter…"  
>"Well she won't release that…." Finn replied "Since I'll never be around. She'll grow up without a dad, just like I did. Rachel will probably tell some sad story to explain, why I'm never around…"<br>"Rachel is not like that.."  
>"Well, Shelby could, it could be some kind of revenge.." Finn turned around.<p>

"Shelby is not big on revenge.." Burt reacted "In fact, she's all for Broadway and peace. Son, you don't have an idea of what kind of woman she is, she's not a woman who would trick Rachel in anything.."  
>"Finn, we just wanted to tell you.." Carole turned to him. "Don't be stupid and loose it all.. it's not worth it. You still have a shot to get them back, don't screw this up.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Where is that shadow of yours?" Shelby sat down. "Back home?"<br>"She's in some kind of life crises or something…" Sara replied "It's almost normal people show up when they need you. She's nice and all.."  
>"Well.." Shelby paused "So how about we go shopping this weekend?"<p>

"I'm working on some last development before filming.." Sara replied "After that I'm going to an early dance recital of Julie Anne, and later I'm heading to the OBGYN."  
>"No biggie.." Shelby smiled<br>"I'm free on Sunday.." Sara replied "Maybe you should come over, you can take a look at the script I have planned out for you. A musical starring only you and some others.."  
>"I could.." Shelby replied "Wait a musical starring me?"<br>"Yes, you asked…." Sara replied "I write.."  
>"I kind of considered a joke.." Shelby laughed "I didn't think you would take it serious. Are you casting your friend? Meredith, it is a not getting a part thing right?"<p>

"I don't know Shel.." Sara replied "I don't know if she's the play. She asked me to cast her in the movie, and I'm going to give her the roll of an extra. I just know Meredith, and she's not really Broadway, I always expected her to get a roll on the OC or any other teenage show."  
>"Well, she's too old for that now.." Shelby laughed "Unless she plays the part of mother.."<br>"Well, She keeps telling that you are not a good friend for me.." Sara smiled "I told her that she doesn't know you, which she doesn't.."  
>"What did she say?" Shelby turned to her. "About me?"<p>

"Nothing much, just that you wanted to use me to get on Broadway.." Sara replied "She's just getting a bit, I like her. It's just a bit too much.."  
>"You do know you don't have to let me play in a Broadway musical.." Shelby replied "I didn't befriend you to star in a musical. I befriended you, because you were like me.."<br>"I agree.." Sara replied "I just don't know how to deal with her being here, I just can't shake of the idea that she's up to something. I hadn't heard of her after High school, beside the couple of e-mails.."  
>"What did she tell you?" Shelby turned to her.<br>"That she wants to take a teaching job here.." Sara turned to her. "Can you imagine that?"

"Poor Meredith.." Shelby raised an eyebrow.  
>"Poor students.." Sara replied "I remember Meredith teaching at Julliard, everyone came outside crying. Because she told them they had no talent."<br>"Well, most of these kids have no singing talent.." Shelby turned to her.  
>"Do you know West End actor Rachel Tucker?" Sara turned to her "Now performing as Elphaba in West End, Meredith made her cry after a performance. Because there were no peanuts, to throw at her for performing poorly."<br>"Rachel Tucker is an emotional actress.." Shelby replied "So why are you friends with her?"

"I don't know.." Sara replied "She doesn't act to me that way, she's actually nice and sweet."  
>"Is there a slight possibility she might be manipulating you?" Shelby turned to her. "Manipulating other people does look like the shit she's trying to pull.."<br>"She might be a bitch, but she is not playing me.." Sara replied "She's really having a tuff time.."  
>"Good morning ladies.." Sue sat down. "Sara, thank you for forwarding that letter. I really do appreciate the effort. I hate how it's been weeks since anything happened."<br>"How are the kids?" Sara turned to Sue. "Are they dealing to the fact their parents are not around anymore?"  
>"It's tuff on them, I try to get their mind of it.." Sue replied "This summer, we're taking a trip to London. Visiting the Harry Potter studio tour, we're going to the Harry Potter theme park back in Florida. I might even stop by the DS experience.."<br>"I can get you backstage passes, and a DS packet." Sara replied "Which includes all the musicals and a back stage tour by one of the actors. I can give you some kind off discount.."

"That actually sounds lovely.." Sue turned to her. "So when does Kurt's musical play on Broadway?"  
>"I heard they're in the auditioning process.." Sara smiled "It's rumored to premier in November.."<br>"Rumored?" Shelby turned to her. "I read online the first performance is in October.."  
>"Well plausible.." Sara replied "I'm not a know it all.."<br>"You do pretend to.." Shelby gave her a playful push.

"Look at this.." Sue smiled "You would never want to miss that.."  
>"Something wicked this way comes.." Emma sat down.<br>"Is it you?" Sue smiled "And Emma, thank you for making me look better then I am."  
>"No problem.." Emma replied<br>"Hello, Sara and friends.." Meredith sat down. "I'm here for a job interview.."

"They allow that near schools?" Sue smiled "Sorry, I'm not kind to new people, I'm seeing a shrink about it. He tells me to stop meeting new people.."  
>"Funny.." Meredith laughed<br>"So who are you?" Emma smiled "I'm Sara's future sister in law, Emma.."  
>"Oh, she's marrying your geeky older brother.." Meredith smiled "Figures.."<br>"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Emma.." Sue replied "She is the hottest red head in this room, unless you count Nellie from human resources…"  
>"Hello people.." Will sat down. "Hey, too. I'm sorry, who are you?"<p>

"Meredith.." Meredith smiled "And who's this stud?"  
>"That's her dorky older brother marrying the hottest red head.." Shelby smiled<br>"Nice catch Red.." Meredith smiled  
>"My name is Emma.." She gave Meredith a glare.<br>"So you're really going for a teaching job.." Sara turned to her. "Meredith, these are high school kids. Half of the kids you thought at Julliard hated you. You even drove some of them to writing some angry song.."  
>"What I am honest.." Meredith replied "You had an annoying nasal quality about your voice. She did. And Shelby, you didn't make in on Broadway because you are not well structured. Your eyes are too big, your nose is just weird and you're plane ugly. And you, red, do something about those bambie eyes. And you Ellen Degeneres copy, I'm not going to start about you.."<br>"I heard someone is practicing.." Shelby smiled "The difference is, I won't run out here crying. You'll feel the.."

"Okay, please stop.." Sara turned to Meredith. "Can you please not do that?"  
>"Well, I can't start about.."<br>"No." Sara smiled "So, Shelby can I talk to you about the songs?"  
>"I think you guys should do starships from Niki Minaj.." Meredith smiled "You can.."<br>"That song is beyond horrible.." Sue turned to them. "If only here talent was as large as her ass.."  
>"I agree.." Sara replied "When you can't sing, please don't sing!"<br>"A judgmental person like you has to agree…" Shelby smiled "Right?"

"Miss D.." Mercedes stepped in the room. "Can I see you about that song?"  
>" I'll be right there Mercedes.."<p>

* * *

><p>"So.." Finn turned to Puck "My mom and the rest of the family had an intervention last night. Telling me that I was making the biggest mistake off my life, I still think it's.."<br>"And they didn't invite me?" Puck laughed "Look, You are making the biggest mistake in your life.."  
>"Puck, you're my friend!" Finn turned to him. "You're supposed to side with me.."<br>"I'm your friend, not your fan.." Puck stared at him. "Look, a friend tells you when you are going to make the biggest mistake in your life. You are acting like a douchebag, you did when you outed Santana. I believed you were over it, and now you're doing it to Rachel. Buddy, you're going to lose her."

"You Noah Puckerman judging me.." Finn replied "You haven't had a steady relationship since Lauren Sizes, who dumped you when she found out that you were staying in Glee.."  
>"I have Quinn.." Puck replied "I am trying my best to be with her, I am changing for her. Yet you pretend to be mister perfect, our hero. Yet you're the one that gets away with any crap you pull. You never redeem yourself, I have made my share of mistakes. I learned from them, while you go out there and make them over and over again. Rachel is right, she disserves a life, just like anyone else.."<br>"Rachel, needs to listen.." Finn turned to him. "I know best…"  
>"Dude, we live in the 21st century." Puck turned to him. "Girls don't listen to boys, that's been gone since the middle ages. Just, relax dude.."<p>

"Don't you see what's wrong with this whole situation.." Finn turned to Puck. "Idina is going to be raised by her grandmother, with an absent father. I don't want my daughter to thinks that her father doesn't love her!"  
>"Is that what this is about dude?" Puck turned to Finn. "We could find a way that you can see Idina every week. Maybe even more. She's not going to be without a father, that is if you get your shit together. Support Rachel, even if you think that she's wrong. Supporting someone's dreams is everything. Please do it.."<p>

* * *

><p>"I really don't get that Sara even considers to be friends with you.." Meredith turned to Shelby. "At least.."<br>"You want a job from her, don't you?" Shelby looked at her. "I am her friend, Sara is far by the nicest person I have ever met. She doesn't need friends that use her.."  
>"I didn't know we were talking about you.." Meredith gave her an evil glare. "Oh yeah, right we are!"<br>"You don't even see what kind of nice girl she really is.." Shelby turned to her. "All you see is that she's an amazing writer and you want your own Broadway musical. Do you think sticking around here will help that? Do you want to use your friend in that way?"

"Like you haven't asked.." Meredith raised an eyebrow. "Miss I was never good enough to make it on Broadway. We are the same you and me.."  
>"No, we're not.." Shelby replied "If my friend writes me a musical starring me, it's because she wants to. Not because I try to send her that message. She is important to me, and if you hurt her.."<br>"Hurt her?" Meredith turned to her. "The only thing that is hurting is your presence.."

"What is it with you and your jealousy?" Shelby turned to her. "We're just friends, Sara can have more than one friend. Why are you being so selfish?"  
>"Well, I can't help but watching out for my friend.." Meredith turned away.<br>"Is this because of the musical?" Shelby replied "Because you want it, it's yours.."

Meredith stepped away from Shelby, staring out of the window. Shelby could see how her face reflected the madness within. Shelby sat down, as she stared out of the window. The silence was almost unbearable. Shelby turned her face.  
>"Or is this about Sara?" Shelby turned to her. "I guess you could get her to do anything in Julliard, and now you want it back. She is a nice person, you don't need to use her.."<br>"She's more talented then you are.." Meredith raised an eyebrow.  
>"She's the most talented person in this school.." Shelby replied "She beat me, more than once. It's better to be beat by Sara, then by someone that's just pretty.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Merecedes.." Sara sat down. "Let's show me the song.."<p>

_All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<br>But these stories don't mean anything  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>It's true...I was made for you  
>I climbed across the mountain tops<br>Swam all across the ocean blue  
>I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules<br>But baby I broke them all for you  
>Because even when I was flat broke<br>You made me feel like a million bucks  
>You do<br>I was made for you  
>You see the smile that's on my mouth<br>It's hiding the words that don't come out  
>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed<br>They don't know my head is a mess  
>No, they don't know who I really am<br>And they don't know what  
>I've been through like you do<br>And I was made for you...  
>All of these lines across my face<br>Tell you the story of who I am  
>So many stories of where I've been<br>And how I got to where I am  
>But these stories don't mean anything<br>When you've got no one to tell them to  
>It's true...I was made for you<em>

"That was.." Sara turned to Mercedes.  
>"I know.." Mercedes smiled "I really did do great.."<br>"What is the song about?" Sara turned to her.  
>"What do you mean?" Mercedes stepped to the front. "I got all the notes right, I out rocked that song. I gave it that Mercedes spin. I have to admit that this is the best I've done.."<br>"Well.." Sara got up. "I didn't feel it.."

"Are you saying I can't sing?" Mercedes turned to her. "Cause Shelby loved my singing voice.."  
>"Mercedes.." Sara turned to her. "I asked you a basic question, what is this song about. You couldn't answer me. You give me the lyrics, but you don't feel them. You just sing. You do that great, but I can't tell if you're singing about love or your dead cat.."<br>"I hit all the notes.." Mercedes turned to her. "Good I might add.."  
>"And I'm proud of you…." Sara replied "But singing isn't always about doing the craziest thing with your voice. It's in the way you move, the way you understand what you're singing. You didn't get the song, its message got lost along the way. It's a woman who needs to share her life's story. Read the lyrics, find something. I want to see you try this again, ask help. You need to feel this song or I'm not giving you the solo.."<br>"And Rachel.." Mercedes turned to Sara "Is that why?"

"My brother is anything but fair.." Sara replied "But Rachel does have a way to connect to songs, if you can do this, it's going to help you. Especially when you'll star in my movie. You need to understand what you're singing, if you don't it's not going to mean anything. You know why all your heroes are so amazing? Because they have beautiful voices, but they also understand the songs they're singing. All the best artists look at the lyrics, please don't be like all those couples that ask saving all my loving for you as their opening dance.."  
>"They do that?" Mercedes smiled<br>"If you need my help, .." Sara replied "I can take time of my busy schedule."  
>"No, I'll just have an excuse to hang out with Racehl, Riley and Quinn.." Mercedes replied "Maybe Rachel can teach me .."<p>

"There's nothing wrong with asking help.." Sara smiled "So, I think it's time for Glee practice.."  
>"Hello, miss D.." Kurt entered the room. "So I made my choice and it is Lyon.."<br>"Fine school. One of my friends went there, her daughter is still attending." Sara replied "Do I need to call her for some school books? I know she can go over them with you, she lives in Lima.."  
>"That would be nice.." Kurt smiled<br>"Miss D, could I take the stage for five minutes?" Rachel stepped towards them. "I need to get a message across.."  
>"Is Glee our personal e-mail?" Mercedes smiled. "Fun to know!"<br>"Sure, Rachel.." Sara replied "You can take the stage.."

Slowly every member of the New direction entered the room. Wearing all kinds of clothes, some even looking more dorky then other times. Riley smiled as she sat down next to Joe and gave him a playful smile. Rachel stepped in front of the group, as everyone sat down. She smiled.  
>"I would like to sing this song.." Rachel stared at them. "As a last call so a certain someone.."<p>

_I see the distant lights ahead  
>Another hour or so and I'll be back in bed<br>I guess I really thought that I was gone for good  
>But you know I never could<em>

I count the headlights passing by  
>But everyone I find another reason why<br>You'll be sound asleep and I'll look like a fool  
>How could I be so cruel<p>

Only love could make me turn around  
>And make these tears<br>Come tumbling down (tumbling down)  
>Only love<p>

Only love could make you stay with me  
>I doubt myself that you'd believe<br>Only love

"Great song.." Sara smiled  
>"Miss D.." Brittany smiled "I would like to show what I've been working on for Nationals.."<br>"Bring it on Brittany."

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Finn called her name.<br>"She doesn't want to talk to you punk.." Quinn and Riley said at the same time.  
>"Rachel, I think you should have your dreams.." Finn turned to her "I've been a jerk, first I pick my dreams above yours. I should support you and I don't redeem myself. This is me redeeming myself.. I want you to succeed in everything you do.."<br>"Finn, how am I supposed to .." Rachel turned to him. "You were rude to me, you treated my sister like crap and you became a bully. I felt guilty, you wanted to get to me.."

"It was not.." Finn turned to her. "My father wasn't around when I grew up, I'm scared that Idina will think I don't love her. I don't want her to believe that I'm never around because I don't love her.."  
>"In what scenario would you not be around?" Rachel turned to him. "I want you around, I am not ready to give up on my dreams. I can get a chance right?"<br>"You can get all the chances of the world!" Finn smiled "You can get everything.."  
>"Say sorry.." Rachel turned to Riley. "Not just to me, but to mom and to Riley."<br>"I'm sorry Riley.." Finn turned to her. "That slushy was mean, and I shouldn't have done it. The other boy did it because he couldn't believe you wouldn't got for…"

"I didn't like it.." Riley turned to Rachel. "But if it helps, I forgive you.."  
>"Well,.." Rachel stared at Finn. "Do you want to tag along to our next appointment? Maybe now she'll be waving at you. Do you?"<br>"Off course.." Finn hugged her. "I have been such a swine.."

"The swine of the animal farm.." Quinn laughed "You know.."  
>"We do.." Rachel smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Jayden stepped to the door of the choir room. All of the sudden he stopped and paused by the door. Almost to make a dramatic break. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair. He had to admit, the last days on Broadway had been busy. Getting to deal with things, but now he had a vacation. His daughter was with his grandparents in New York. Shelby stepped out of the room, feeling his presence near her.<br>"Hey darling.." He put his arms around her waist.  
>"Jayden, you scared me.." Shelby turned to him and gave him a soft kiss.<p>

"No clean conscience?" Jayden turned to her.  
>"Nah, it's just that there's this bitch walking around the school.." Shelby turned to him. "She threatened me to take my best friend and I feel like I'm in middle school again.."<br>"So you got yourself a nice flashback?" Jayden kissed her cheek. "At least you got to feel what High school must have felt like.."  
>"Again, not really.." Shelby smiled "So are you here for a date?"<br>"Off course I am.." Jayden put his arms around her neck. "I missed you, I haven't see you in so long.."

"We both know how busy Broadway gets.." Shelby smiled  
>"Sara, already send some pages of the musical starring you.." Jayden gave her a kiss "You are going to be amazing. I see this as your chance to get a tony.."<br>"So you are like Cristina and Meredith of Grey's anatomy?" Jayden smiled "When Sara mentions you, she always talks about how great friend you are to her. I know Meredith, her voice is mediocre. You don't understand how she understudies for all this people on Broadway.."  
>"Wait she understudies?" Shelby turned to her. "She told Sara she couldn't find work.."<br>"Well, she's a liar…" Jayden turned to him. "She's hurting people's feelings and she manipulates everyone around. People call her more wicked then Voldemort.."  
>"Wow, that sounds.." Shelby paused<p>

"Well, she'll see trough that bitch eventually…" Jayden replied "I wonder how she can be so nice to Sara all the time? Must be hard for her.."  
>"Actually there's this theory about her being a closeted gay.." Shelby laughed "And that she wants Sara to fall in love with her and to leave Carl.."<br>"Well, Sara is not gay.." Jayden replied "She and Carl are great together. So what about a movie?"  
>"Only if I can pick the movie.." Shelby smiled "What about that new movie with what's his face.."<br>"There are many actors know by that term.." Jayden laughed.  
>"how many really?" Shelby laughed<p>

* * *

><p>"Brit.." Santana turned around watching Brittany. She was standing in front of the mirror, practicing her dancing for again and again. Santana smiled. "You're okay, Brit. You got that routine down.."<br>"Just because miss D liked it, doesn't mean it doesn't need to be perfect for the audition.." Brittany replied "I need to be better than perfect, I can't miss this chance. My marks are high enough to get in, now I just need to convince them with my dancing."  
>"You're good enough.." Santana hugged her "We're going to have so much fun in New York.."<br>"I can't believe that you are not going to Harvard.." Brittany replied "I researched it, the practical thing is crap. Harvard is far by the best school, if you want to get somewhere you need to go there. You don't need to look at me. You should think about your future, we'll be fine. I'll just live with Puck and Finn, both boys are not interested in me. You don't need to worry.. I think I have more to worry about. Not any lawyer student won't want to steal you from me.."

"Brit.." Santana turned to her. "What about those dancers? They're going to be all over you.."  
>"Well, perhaps.." Brittany replied "But you can't exactly go for one of those, they will be back stabbing you in no time. Dancing is one competitive world.."<br>"And lawyers are any better?" Santana turned to her.  
>"Nah, but you'll be far by the best.." Brittany replied "Everyone will be fighting to work with you. You can get someone guilty of the hook.."<br>"That's no something to be proud of Brit.." Santana laughed "Or maybe not.."

"The drama with Finn and Rachel is getting on my last nerve.." Brittany replied "Finn is such a jerk, I can't believe that he won't let Rachel have her dream. If you did that to me, I would dump you in no time. That's why I want you to go to Harvard, I couldn't do the same as Finn. You need to be in Harvard, and not in New York, after school we'll get another chance. We'll be older, our relationship will be stronger. None of us will be responsible for not making our dreams come true.."  
>"I admit that me going to New York is for you.." Santana replied "I want to stay with you.."<br>"Look, we don't need that pressure on our relationship.." Brittany replied "One day you could get mad at me, for stopping you to reach your dreams. Imagine if we break up, you can't give up your education for that. I want you to go to that school, I want you to accept right now. So I can see it. Do that, while I practice some more.."  
>"Brittany, I could never be mad with you.." Santana smiled "Thank you, you know me.."<p>

"Off course.." Brittany replied "I have been your friend for 3 years, before we started to go out. I know everything about you, I know when you're lying.."  
>"Thanks Brit.." Santana smiled "I love you.."<br>"I love you to.." Brittany smiled "Now get back to my dancing.."

"You're perfect,.." Santana stared at Brittany who seemed a bit angry. "Okay, your movement can be more fluent. Is that how you say it?"  
>"Make sense.." Brittany turned to the mirror.<br>"Wanna seem America's next top model after you're done?" Santana replied "I heard they're repeating the shorty cycle.."  
>"You do release that some of these girls are bigger than me?" Brittany smiled<p>

* * *

><p>"She and Finn made up.." Quinn stared at Shelby as she entered the room.<br>"He apologized, and well he explained why he acted like a bitch.." Rachel smiled  
>"He just had some bad PMS.." Riley laughed "No worries, it's just a one-time deal. I guess.."<br>"Quinn, Rachel, Riley.." Shelby stepped towards them. "There's food in the freezer, but if you would like to you can also get some take out.."

"I say pizza.." Quinn smiled "What do you think?"  
>"Sounds great.." Rachel replied "I crave for some pickles.."<br>"Fridge.." Shelby replied "I got olives to.."  
>"Thanks mom.." Rachel smiled "Finn is bringing over a movie, I told he should bring a musical. If he doesn't, I'll get really mad. And he can't blame me.."<br>"That is true.." Quinn smiled "We'll watch a movie, then Puck is coming over to continue practicing for Rachel's audition during this weekend. We're all going to Carmel for the audition.."

"Even Wade is coming to support Rachel, after that he has his own Regionals.." Riley replied "I'm staying of it."  
>"Good, me to.." Rachel replied "I want to see how great he's going to do.."<br>"Me too.."

* * *

><p>"I brought take out.." Meredith stepped in the apartment. Sara was dressed in a simple short dress, she looked rather tired. Meredith slowly stepped in the apartment. "So I heard Shelby talk.."<br>"Please, Meredith.." Sara replied "I'm in a full writing mode, can you please leave me. Julie Anne went to a concert with her dad, and the twins are sleeping.."  
>"Have you eaten?" Meredith stepped to the table. "No right?"<p>

"Yeah vegetables.. " Sara replied "You can eat your dinner, but I'm going back to the Wicked screenplay, please don't disturb me.."  
>"Wicked screenplay?" Meredith smiled "I'm an excellent Elphaba. I can sing anything.."<br>"I don't know.." Sara replied "Please don't ask me about it. How did the interview go?"  
>"He is a weird guy.." Meredith smiled "Figgins something.."<br>"I know Figgins.." Sara sat down, and she stared to her laptop once more again.  
>"Are you really writing a musical for her?" Meredith turned to her. "I heard her talk about it. She said that she used you for her big break on Broadway. She is using you.."<p>

"Meredith, why are you this way?" Sara turned away. "Why are you talking this bad about Shelby?"  
>"Because all she wants from you is a Broadway musical.." Meredith yelled "I am your friend, I protect.."<br>"Then why did you come here?" Sara stared at her. "Don't you think I know what's happening at Broadway? Don't you think I know that you are an understudy in big productions, you make money that way. There's nothing wrong with being an understudy. But you make it wrong, you want a musical out me to. You want to me to write a musical, and it was my idea to give Shelby that chance. Shelby's never had the chances you have, if you treat people with more respect you would be a bigger star. Your personality, directors don't want to work with you. If I put you in a musical, that's not going to change. So why do you try to use me? You do the same, Shelby never asked after a musical. I gave it to her, you know why. Because she is my friend. We are just people who see each other. We were friends at school, you don't think I see that you.."  
>"I don't want to use you.." Meredith turned to her. "Because I love you, and Shelby is just trying to steal you away. Don't you think I see the way she looks at you.."<br>"Wait a minute?" Sara turned to her. "I'm with Carl all the way, there's nothing between me and Shelby. We are friends, and that means friends. I am in love with Carl, I couldn't be.. I'm sure anyone would be lucky to have you, but I can't lead you on. I'm not a lesbian.."

"Then why do you and Shelby look so.." Meredith turned to her.  
>"Because we tell each other everything.." Sara replied "When I talk about kids, Shelby understand. We have so much in common. We on the other hand, we have nothing in common. Just, our passion for performing. Meredith, please drop the judgmental nature. You would stand a better chance without it.."<br>"I didn't get the job.." Meredith replied "I have nowhere to go, they called me a bitch on set.."  
>"That's because you act like it.." Sara turned to her. "People love confident people, they don't love judgmental people. They want you to be nice and happy.."<br>"Bubbly…" Meredith smiled  
>"Okay, I need a new Mary.." Sara replied "In the musical I first wrote, It's going to Broadway. You can get the part, if you promise me to clean up your act. Be the person I know you are inside.. The person that I like singing trash pop songs with, that person that gets incredible drunk. That person that you haven't shown in these few days. Can you be that?"<br>"Tell, Shelby.." Meredith smiled "That I'm sorry, I kind of threatened her to sabotage your friendship. You have to see it my way, I was kind of jealous. I never had to share you in Julliard, we were Cristina and Meredith. I guess now we have nothing in common anymore. Remember when we were the same person.."  
>"Meredith, I'm not 16 anymore.." Sara replied "School was the first place I could go crazy, this is the real me. I like it. I hope you do to..3<p>

"You know what, nothing wrong about it.." Meredith replied "You are Sara, you're still the same person. Just older and more responsible. A born teacher and a terrific writer. I read everything you published and noticed that you were the most talented person in our class, finally I saw why all this teachers worshiped you. When we went to school, I never knew you wrote to put your way through school. ."  
>"And you are talented too.." Sara smiled "You're going to do great as Mary.."<br>"Good luck.." Sara hugged her.  
>"I guess I'll get back to New York.." Meredith replied "I hate small towns.."<p>

* * *

><p>"Come here.." Sara smiled "Rachel, Brittany, Mike, all of you guys. Good luck. Okay, this is a very important moment in your life, I have been here before. I know how crazy it gets. I know how you feel like you're not going to survive this, but you are. You are going to do great, you're going to give your all. And then we'll see what happens. There are a lot of people here, but all of you disserve to be here. You made it so far, there were so much people that didn't get here. You are talented, all you have to do is believe. Believe that you can do anything, because I know all of you can.."<br>"Yeah, don't look at them.." Shelby went on. "Just look at yourself, think about how much you want to be on that stage. Dance in this great productions, maybe even get your own 'footloose'. Star in wicked, become Leyla in the DS. Be a star on Broadway, have your dreams come true. It's all still possible.."  
>"I want you guys to go out there.." Emma went on "Knowing in your heart that anything can happen, and that you are worth the time they're given you. Don't treat this as an audition. Treat this as a concert, and they are you fens. Your biggest most judgmental fans. Sing your best.. Do your best.. And everything will be fine."<p>

"And most of all.." Sara turned to them. "No matter how they look, don't make them feel worst about yourself. No matter what happens, you guys are talented. So talented."  
>"And if you don't get this…"Shelby smiled "It's their lost, you can still go out there. Wait on other school, go to Broadway. Follow your dreams, no dream is to big if you just believe.."<br>"I know.." Shelby stared at Brittany. "You think about what you're going to do when they say no. I know what it's like to have broken dreams, there's nothing worst in the world. Not even dreams you'll never dream, cause not dreaming something means you can't lose it either. Losing a dream, is like losing yourself. It run to the deepest of your soul. But I know you can do it.."  
>"Good luck.." Kurt smiled "And in the words of my favorite author: May the odds be ever in your flavor.."<br>"Favor.." Sugar turned to him. "It's favor.."  
>"I know.." Kurt turned to her. "You just ruined a perfectly fine joke.."<p>

"Rachel Berry.." A voice said.  
>"Good luck Rachel.."<p>

* * *

><p>"State your name for the record.." A cold voice said, the voice that belonged to the 'Carmen Tibedeaux, or better known as the wicked bitch of New York City. Rachel stepped in front of her. The light was horrible, and the nerves were killing. Her mind screamed, you can do this.<br>"Rachel Berry, Lima, Ohio.." Rachel replied "I will be doing a Bonnie and Clyde reading.."

"You've read the story of Jesse James

of how he lived and died.

If you're still in need;

of something to read,

here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde.

Now Bonnie and Clyde are the Barrow gang

I'm sure you all have read.

how they rob and steal;

and those who squeal,

are usually found dying or dead.

There's lots of untruths to these write-ups;

they're not as ruthless as that.

their nature is raw;

they hate all the law,

the stool pigeons, spotters and rats.

They call them cold-blooded killers

they say they are heartless and mean.

But I say this with pride

that I once knew Clyde,

when he was honest and upright and clean.

But the law fooled around;

kept taking him down,

and locking him up in a cell.

Till he said to me;

"I'll never be free,

so I'll meet a few of them in hell"

The road was so dimly lighted

there were no highway signs to guide.

But they made up their minds;

if all roads were blind,

they wouldn't give up till they died.

The road gets dimmer and dimmer

sometimes you can hardly see.

But it's fight man to man

and do all you can,

for they know they can never be free.

From heart-break some people have suffered

from weariness some people have died.

But take it all in all;

our troubles are small,

till we get like Bonnie and Clyde.

If a policeman is killed in Dallas

and they have no clue or guide.

If they can't find a fiend,

they just wipe their slate clean

and hang it on Bonnie and Clyde.

There's two crimes committed in America

not accredited to the Barrow mob.

They had no hand;

in the kidnap demand,

nor the Kansas City Depot job.

A newsboy once said to his buddy;

"I wish old Clyde would get jumped.

In these awfull hard times;

we'd make a few dimes,

if five or six cops would get bumped"

The police haven't got the report yet

but Clyde called me up today.

He said,"Don't start any fights;

we aren't working nights,

we're joining the NRA."

From Irving to West Dallas viaduct

is known as the Great Divide.

Where the women are kin;

and the men are men,

and they won't "stool" on Bonnie and Clyde.

If they try to act like citizens

and rent them a nice little flat.

About the third night;

they're invited to fight,

by a sub-gun's rat-tat-tat.

They don't think they're too smart or desperate

they know that the law always wins.

They've been shot at before;

but they do not ignore,

that death is the wages of sin.

Some day they'll go down together

they'll bury them side by side.

To few it'll be grief,

to the law a relief

but it's death for Bonnie and Clyde" Rachel stared at the crowd.

Rachel slowly waited for the music to play. Puck was sitting at the piano and started to play the music. Rachel slowly stared at Carmen again.

_Dyin' ain't so bad_

_Not if you both go together_

_Only when one's left behind_

_Does it get sad_

_But assured in love and life_

_That ain't so bad_

_I only hope to God_

_That I go first_

_I couldn't live on memories_

_I'm sorry_

_But I'm not that strong_

_There are some things in life_

_You can't replace_

_A love like ours don't happen twice_

_When all his days are through_

_Mine will be too_

_Cause dyin' ain't so bad_

_Not if you both go together_

_Only when you're left alone_

_Does it get sad_

_But assured in love and life_

_That ain't so bad_

_I've met boys who talk 'bout_

_Farms and horses_

_And they don't do much for me_

_I don't need to end up being in_

_A rocking chair_

_Seems you get to live your life_

_Just once_

_And there's so much_

_To do and see_

_And I'd rather breathe in life_

_Than dusty air_

_Dyin' ain't so bad_

_Not if you both go together_

_Only when you're left behind_

_Does it get sad_

_But assured in love and life_

_Assured in love and life_

_Assured in love and life_

_That ain't so bad_

* * *

><p>"My name is Brittany Pearce.." Brittany stepped in front of the group judges. "I have a classical training, I took classic ballet since I was 6. When I turned 10 I took on more modern styles, and even tap dance. Last summer I even took some classes in ball room dances, and I did my share of figure skating. In my spare time I try choreography, and my dance will be featured at our Glee performance. I'm going to show you that, in combination with Mike. The song is sang by my good friend Tina, who will also sing it at Nationals."<p>

* * *

><p>"Rachel Berry.." Carmen Tibedeau turned up. "I never saw a single student do a complete themed audition, which shows you're both clever and smart. This songs worked perfectly for you, and can you believe I never seen them. You made a bold choice. I can see you love performing, and your voice is classically trained. Which rolls would you consider?"<br>"I try to go outside my comfort zone, I played Maureen in the musical.." Rachel replied "And I can hit the high notes in Defying gravity, there is not a part I wouldn't try.."

"And you're pregnant.." Carmen turned to her.  
>"Yes I am.." Rachel replied "But that has nothing to do with this audition."<br>"I disagree.." Carmen turned to her. "Being a mother is tuff, I'm not sure if you can combine the two.."  
>"I'm a hard worker.." Rachel spoke "If you say, jump. I ask how high. I don't have limits, I work for something. And I'm not a afraid to try. And if you ignore because of my pregnancy, I'll be here next year and the year after that. I will prove to you that I can do anything I set my mind to. I performed without any problem, I can.."<br>"But you'll have a baby.." Carmen replied "In my opinion babies, school and Broadway don't match. No one has made it work, I don't know one kid that works her way through college with a baby on her arm.."

"What about the famous writer Sara Daniels?" Rachel turned to her. "Sara, made it against all odds, she had a baby and she still fought for anything she needed. She worked her way through, I'm just like that. I'm tuff, please give me a chance. Don't turn me down, just because I made the choice to have this baby. This baby doesn't change anything about my talent, when I have this child. My talent will still be here, I will just be a mother with a child. People do it all the time, I'm sure I can to.."  
>"Thank you.."<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm Mike.." Mike stared at the people. "I am not classical trained like my friend Brittany. In fact, I don't take dancing classes, all I am is what I saw on TV. When I was 5, I saw Footloose. I learned from that movie, I started to imitate them. I used to do a crazy mad dance, when I come there I won't be the best technical dancer, but I'll come there with a passion for dancing and a will to learn anything. Nothing will be too much, no lesson will be enough. I brought for you a modern interpretation on the song 'moves like Jagger' by Maroon 5.."<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I'm in.." Rachel sat down next to Shelby. "She told me that I couldn't do it with a baby, I think I blew it. I did great on the music part, but then I responded that miss D did all of it, that she had a baby during school. I shouldn't have said that.."<br>"You should have.." Shelby turned to her. "She has no right on turning you down, just because you're pregnant, not any chance.."  
>"And it's giving you more opportunity.." Tina replied "You showed your passion, telling that you can work passed it. You told her that you're willing to work hard. And that you won't give up. Passion counts.."<br>"Totally Rachel.." Kurt replied "Plus, if she turned you down, I'll just give you my letter from Julliard.."  
>"Well, I have back up schools.." Rachel turned to Sara "It's her loss.."<p>

"That's the spirit.." Quinn smiled  
>"How was the audition?" Tina turned to Brittany "Good?"<br>"She gave me the nod.." Brittany replied "Which means.."  
>"You're in.." Sara smiled<br>"There's something as a nod to know you're in…." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "What do they do?"

"They shift their head less than 45°.." Sara replied "If you go over that, it's a no.."  
>"Wait, that's an urban legend.." Shelby replied "I mean.."<br>"It's a thing.." Rachel replied "The wicked bitch of the west didn't give me a nod, I think she's some kind of crazy Christian lady going to punish me for what I've done.."  
>"Sex before marriage.." Quinn stared at her. "We will screw up your NYADA audition.."<br>"Not funny Quinn…"

"Mike how was your audition?" Tina turned to him. "I don't know.."

* * *

><p>"Rachel.." Mercedes sat down next to Rachel on the bus ride back. "I'm sure you got it, you did a great job. And if they turn you down for the baby, you can sue them."<br>"True.." Rachel smiled "Thanks Mercedes, is something wrong.."  
>"Do you know.." Mercedes turned to Rachel. "Miss D wants to give me a song on nationals, and I sang it. She told me that I didn't know what the song was about, that I didn't feel it.."<br>"It's all in your eyes.." Rachel replied "What song?"

"The story.." Mercedes replied "I couldn't grasp the message, I didn't bring it to the audience.."  
>"Mercedes, your voice is far by the best.." Rachel replied "Better than mine, but sometimes it seems that you are too busy with hitting the notes that you forget the meaning."<br>"I didn't know that.." Mercedes replied "I guess I'm always this busy with beating you, that I tried hitting the notes. I want this solo, and I need your help."  
>"Okay.." Rachel smiled "If you help me with those real high notes, I'm going to need that when I hit the big stage.. You help me with those notes and I'll help you with everything.."<p>

"I heard about Meredith.." Sara turned to Shelby. "I'm sorry, I didn't know she could be that bad, we only see the good side. She turned out to be in love with me.."  
>"Quinn was right after all.." Shelby smiled<br>"She's off to Broadway.." Sara smiled "She told she was going to turn her life around, I believed her.."  
>"Well, everyone disserves a chance.." Shelby smiled "Right.."<p>

"So…" Sara turned to her. "What about our friendship?"  
>"We're okay.." Shelby hugged her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okay a couple fast questions.<br>Who would you like to meet: Sara's ex or Shelby's brother?  
>Brittany, Rachel and Mike: In or out?<br>Finn this chapter: yey or ney?  
>Meredith: hate her or love her?<br>This chapter: good or bad?  
>Best friendship: ShelbySara or Meredith/Sara? And explain why? _

_What do you think abotu returning April Rhodes and letting her and Shelby meet? Anyone interested?_

_If you're a wicked fan, please check out the 'Out of Oz' fiction, which is a sequel to the musical, and tell me if you like it.  
>Thank you so much:p<em>

_Thank you so much! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, _

_Here's a new chapter of A sister of Broadway. I switched it with the What if chapter, what will be chapter 19. It will be up tomorrow or Tuesday. Chapter 20: is Nationals. Chapter 21, is Graduation. And chapter 22 will be the last chapter which will star all the Glee members at the same time. It will be split up in NY and Lima. (And sometimes even Kurt in France, or Santana). I still have to get future plans for Mercedes. But she might start a movie career after Sara's movie could do wonders for her career, so she will head to LA. I hope you will enjoy that kind of storyline.  
>Enjoy this chapter, <em>

_My season 4 will premiere on the 15th of October. The what if Chapters will be continued to. So ejoy this chapter. _

_TempeGeller. _

_What did you guys think of Glee so far? I liked 'the new Rachel' and I didn't like the second episode. _

* * *

>Chapter 18: It's a prom thing..<p>"Hello..." Brittany spoke through the school mike. "Is this thing on?"<br>"It is Brittany..." Emma informed who was sitting right next to her.  
>"Okay..." Brittany smiled for a moment. "I want to first wish all of you good luck with your finals and anything that is exciting. Then I'd like to talk to you about prom, as president I would like to inform you that the theme of this years prom is:musical. I would like to convince you to join the prom team, who help us have a good prom. You can vote for your prom king and queen, anyone has 1 vote. Voting has to be cast before Friday next week. I would like to remind you to pay respect to your teachers, they are the once that grade us. Wouldn't want to piss them off on our last days? Now will we..."<br>"Brittany..." Emma stared at her.  
>"In a last note: don't forget to vote for teacher of the year." Brittany replied "Vote for the teacher that in your mind disserves to be remembered as a kick ass teacher, and win that fabulous price. Which is just a few letters after your title, nothing more..."<br>"Nominees..." Emma pointed to the page.  
>"Okay..." Brittany rolled her eyes. "Miss Shelby Corcoran, music. Mister Will Schuester, Spanish. Miss Emma Phillsbury, guidance. I didn't even know that was a subject…"<p>

"And to end the list..." Brittany stared at the last name. "Miss Sue Sylvester, PE and Cheerleader coach. And they totally forget to nominate the person who spends all of her free time at school, for free. But anyway..."  
>"prom..." Emma pointed to the mike.<br>"You can send in your favorite tunes to the Glee club..." Brittany replied "Please just lay of the Justin Bieber, we don't want to see Sam get his freak on. That was it, over and out..."

"That was weird..." Rachel stepped next to Brittany. "I can't believe that our extensive pleading didn't help to get miss D nominated for teacher of the year..."  
>"Well, she totally disserves it..." Santana walked next to her.<br>"Yeah, it's low..." Quinn replied "I talked about it to Miss Phillsbury. She told me the same Figgens did, she's not a real teacher, like a guidance counselor can be nominated..."  
>"I've casted my vote for Rachel's mom..." Santana replied "Won't give this honor to Schue again..."<br>"Well, I plan on keeping my foot down..." Rachel replied "My hormones want to get miss D nominated even if it's the last thing I will do..."

"Me and Joe might be running for prom king and Queen..." Riley jumped next to them.  
>"Why?" Quinn this time turned to Joe. "Would you..."<br>"Riles kept bugging me..." Joe smiled "And I'm a good Christian, as the bible says: never say no to a girlfriend, when one asks for prom queen and king..."  
>"The bible doesn't say that..." Brittany replied<br>"Common sense does..." Joe smiled pulling Riley in his arms. "That and it seemed cool to win..."  
>"Well, I'm not planning on running this year..." Santana replied "Too much pressure, me and Brits are going to have as much fun as we can. My vote goes to you, Riley..."<br>"Yeah, I heard there are a few other people like..."

"Meeeee..." Sugar jumped from behind a locker. "Me and my teddy bear, Rory."  
>"You do know I'm not going to dress in green..." Rory spoke. "I'm wearing simple black, matching your dress. What's the color of your dress?"<br>"A simple blue..." Sugar smiled "So, what's up with you?"

"Riley is running too..."  
>"Lisa from drama club is too..." Quinn smiled "Lisa and her boyfriend Marten, you know the boy that did a short solo at..."<br>"We know who Marten is..."

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to keep auditions for the lead part?" Shelby turned around. "I do know there a one big female parts, but you can't just hand it over to me..."<br>"I am the director..." Sara replied "If I decide to cast you before open casting, that's up to me..."  
>"Wow..." Shelby smiled "You do know how good this play is right? I could get a tony just playing this girl. Anyone will want this part..."<br>"I know..." Sara turned away. "I worked hard on this, no one is going to question my choice. Especially if you blow them away with your voice..."

"Ladies..." Will sat down. "Shelby, congratulations for your nomination as teacher of the year but I do believed that the honor of winning will be mine, I have never lost one of this..."  
>"You've never had competition..." Sara laughed<br>"Hello..." there was a voice from behind them. "Can you buy me some..."  
>"April..." Will got up and picked the tiny woman up and turled her around for a short moment. "How are you? Good..."<p>

"What do you say?" April smiled "Never better.. Who are you friends?"  
>"That's Shelby Corcoran..." Will smiled "And the blond one is my sister Sara..."<br>"You don't look anything like Will..." April smiled "Are you sure your mom didn't go down on the mailman? Or anything..."  
>"I'm sure..." Sara smiled<br>"Well, I'm sure that your mom did go down on the mailman..." April replied "You two look like day and night, there's no way she can have golden blond hair and you dirty blond. You are sure you're not related to Emilie De Ravin?"  
>"What brings you here April?"<p>

"Actually a little bird told me Sara Daniels was here..." April replied "And a little bird told me that she is on her way in making a new musical and she needs a leading lady with ..."  
>"Something tells me that little bird is called Meredith..." Shelby whispered to Sara.<br>"Yeah, you know her..." April smiled "Better, can you tell me where this Daniels is? So I can sing to her..."  
>"That little birdie hasn't whispered what she looked like..." Sara spoke "Has she?"<br>"Nope..." April replied "Or perhaps I was drunk..."  
>"Well..." Shelby replied "What makes you say the lead parts is still open for audition?"<p>

"Well, there were no open auditions..." April replied "Something inside me tells me that I could audition before all the other wannabe's do..."  
>"Well, normal actors wait for open auditions..." Shelby smiled "They don't chase busy writers..."<br>"Normal actors aren't me..." April replied "You have to talk to a writer before they can hire, make sure they hire you and no one else. Isn't that how it works?"  
>"Well..." Sara replied "Some writers might not like this…"<br>"Well, it doesn't really matter what you think now..." April showed her perky smiles "So does anyone know who this big fancy writer is? Where I can find her?"  
>"I don't know..." Sara turned away. "A high school?"<p>

"No, I was here to find Will..." April turned away. "What famous writer would spend time on a High school? Right? "  
>"I don't know April..." Shelby turned to her. "Couldn't Meredith give you better directions? Or did you lose your Easter egg?"<br>"Easter egg?" April turned to her. "Listen missy, or I don't know what your name is."

"I just told you my name, like five seconds ago..." Shelby raised her eyebrow. "And don't you know what Sara Daniels looks like?"  
>"Does anyone really know?" April replied "Look, I saw her plays. I know what kind of talent she is. I heard about her, but I don't google her interview if that's what you ask..."<br>"So she could be right in front of you..." Sara spoke "And you could be ignoring her?"  
>"Again, what would Sara Daniels do on a High school?" April smiled "I'm just here to see my buddy Will. Maybe he would like to..."<br>"Look April..." Shelby turned to her. "I subject you turn around. That you go back to London..."

"Hey, just because I'm small..." April smiled "Doesn't mean I can't kick your ass..."  
>"No ass kicking ladies..." Sara smiled "But I think you should head back, open castings are in New York. You should just audition there. I know that some writers don't like it..."<br>"Well, little miss 'sister of Will..." April replied "I'm here to get the part. I don't care about your opinion or any. I bet that you don't even know where she is..."  
>"If I tell you..." Shelby turned to her. "That you're talking to her..."<p>

"What?" April turned around.  
>"Sara Daniels..." Sara slowly reached her hand to April. "Nice to meet you."<br>"Oh dear..." April replied "I didn't see it because you are so much prettier than I expected. Us blonds have to stick together. So how about the audition? I have a song on the top of my longs..."  
>"I'm sure you can..." Sara raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not auditioning. You can try out for any part, accept the lead. That's been taken..."<p>

"How is it possible that the lead is taken?" April turned to her. "You said you didn't have open auditions yet? Is this a little nepotism."  
>"Look, April..." Sara reacted "I give out the parts, I'm sure I'll like you."<br>"I think I disserve a fair chance at the lead…" April smiled "I'm sure that whoever wants this lead, can't sing better then I can..."

"Hey!" Shelby turned to her.  
>"You're giving it to her?" April replied "Because I might be petite, but I can still beat her on any department. Right?"<br>"Look..." Sara replied "The part has been taken, I don't think that..."  
>"If I take this to the Broadway thingy..." April replied "They will tell you that you need to audition me. You can't just let her take the part, because she's your best friend."<br>"Like they're believe you..." Sara rolled her eyes. "You are a joke on Broadway. You're musical was off Broadway after 20 performances."

"My musical was crappy..." April stared at her. "But my singing was amazing. Okay, I need to originate a part and I need to make them forget about this crappy musical. They all love you, I need this. Everyone tells me you give people chances..."  
>"I can get you a supporting part." Sara turned away. "But then you'll have to audition like everyone else. So I'll see you in September..."<br>"And yet she gets a bigger part..." April stared at her. "What is so special about Shelby?"

"Look, I wrote this play for her..." Sara admitted  
>"Looks like you pick the right friends..." April replied "Too bad I didn't stick around. I could have been the one being great friends with a writer. Because that's the way you get parts!"<br>"Sara, this isn't fair..." Shelby replied "What about an audition? I can outdo her!"  
>"Bring it on sister!" April smiled "Prepare to be crushed!"<br>"Oh, you tell yourself that..." Shelby glared at her. "That part has my name written all over it..."

"Don't you guys love this lovely display of pure competition..." Sue cried "It gets to me every time..."  
>"Well, can you guys now just..." Sara smiled "Stop talking about this thing."<br>"I want Will as my extra judge..." April pointed at him. "So little miss 'I'm going to crush you' won't be in favor. And for me Ellen Degeneres can be there too..."

"Hey, my hair is ten times as good..." Sue replied  
>"Okay, now I'm going to the new Directions. Are you coming Shelby?" Sara turned to her.<br>"I'm coming to..." April smiled "I love those guys, and I don't want Greenie..."  
>"Really?" Shelby turned to her.<br>"Okay, you can go..." Sara pointed to April. "If you two keep it down. And if you contribute to our routine. Not just to impress me, because right now I want to choke both of you..."  
>"Good job!" April rolled her eyes.<br>"She was talking about you!" Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I don't want to fighting..." Sara turned around. "Can you stop the childish behavior?"  
>"I am not childish..." April replied "Talk to your little friend..."<br>"You should be the one talking, shortie!" Shelby smiled  
>"Looks like..." April paused "I have no idea what to say, accept, Greenie!"<p>

"Can we please not do this right now?" Sara turned to her. "Let's be adult about this."  
>"Yeah, let's do that audition right here and now..." April stopped "I'll kick your ass! I'll send you back to where ever you're from. Your sister will..."<br>"My sister is dead..." Shelby turned to her. "So unless..."

"Ladies..." Sara turned around. "Okay, you each get a song. And you get a group of 8 students to help you sing that song. Choose wisely."'  
>"I guess I start, because I'm the shortest..." April smiled<br>"Not everything should go back to you feeling inferior to my superiority." Shelby smiled  
>"Okay, you've been on Broadway..." Sara turned to April. "So Shelby can pick first..."<br>"So she can start..." April rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, Sara..." Shelby turned to April with a smile "Shortie can start..."  
>"Shelby!" Sara rolled her eyes. The trio walked on in absolute silence. Shelby glared at April, who seemed to do the same. Sara looked down at her feet, only to escape the two of them. Sara started to walk a bit faster, she noticed that the two ladies behind her kept the same pace. Her eyes turned towards Emma.<br>"What's up with Ben and Jerry?" Emma smiled "Cat got their thong..."

"April something got back..." Sara replied "Now she wants a part in the musical..."  
>"I don't trust her around Will..." Emma whispered "He used to have a big crush on him."<br>"She's the blond goddess..." Sara laughed "I imagined she was different. Maybe less perky."  
>"Will described her as that?" Emma raised an eyebrow.<br>"You do have to understand he was a teenage boy..." Sara smiled "He had a crush on Elizabeth Montgomory after that. I think he went back and forward between them..."

"Well, good luck with them..." Emma entered her office.  
>"So you're friends with Red?" April stepped next to her. "Can I repeat you're really, really pretty..."<br>"I'm not persuaded by foolish compliments..." Sara turned to her. "But thank you."  
>"You should know..." Shelby stepped in between them, hooking her arm in Sara's. "When all this is over, me and Sara are best friends..."<p>

"You would almost believe you two are together..." April turned to her. "Both of you are involved right? I wouldn't want some kind of relationship issues..."  
>"Why does everyone assume we're a couple..." Sara replied<br>"Yeah, you can do so much better..." April turned to Shelby. "I would say, no offense, but I would be lying."

The next two minutes were even more weird then the last. Slowly they entered the choir room. The kids were staring at them, as April announced her presence by throwing her hands in the air and screaming something Sara didn't understand.  
>"What's going on miss D?" Kurt turned to her. "What's she doing here?"<br>"Look,..." Sara spoke "We are going to get an audition here. An audition between Shelby and April. I will need 16 of you to sing with them. They'll be able to choose..."

"I'd like to say that Miss Corcoran is by far superior." Rachel smiled  
>"I'd like to support that..." Riley and Quinn stood up.<br>"Now we know that these three support mommy..." Mercedes turned to Quinn "Or in Quinn's case..."  
>"Let's start..." April spoke "Boy toy, Finn Hudson something."<p>

"Rachel..." Shelby glared at her.  
>"Oh, picking the kid aren't you?" April glared "Drags, join me."<br>"His name is Samuel." Shelby replied "Riley..."  
>"The Chica..." April smiled. Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes, you."<p>

"Mercedes..." Shelby smiled for a moment.  
>"Barbie..." Santana almost glared when she saw her look at Brittany. "Yes, you Blondie."<br>"Quinn..." Shelby raised her hands towards Quinn

"I would like miss fancy dressed..." April stared at Sugar. "Yeah, you."  
>"Sugar, are you really..." Finn laughed while<br>"Kurt, can you join us up here?" Shelby smiled  
>"I'll go for too much gel." April pointed to Blaine. "Yeah, come join us up here..."<br>"Tina..." Shelby pointed to her. "Come on Tina."

"I'll have the Irish dude..." April turned to Rory. "Yes, you."  
>"Puck." Shelby pointed to him.<br>"I'll finish my group with the Asian..." April smiled  
>"Artie..."<p>

"Now who gets to start?" April raised an eyebrow to Shelby. "Me or the she thing?"  
>"I really feel like I'm in kindergarten..." Sara spoke "How about we compare songs. First in the alphabet starts. Sounds good to you two?"<br>"I'm singing nobody's side..." Shelby turned to April with a wide smile.  
>"What about you start?" April smiled at her. "I mean, you should do it..."<p>

"We're going to do better..." Rachel smiled  
>"Rachel..." Sara turned to her. "No trash talk or whatever it's called."<p>

_What's going on around me  
>Is barely making sense<br>I need some explanations fast  
>I see my present partner<br>In the imperfect tense  
>And I don't see how we can last<br>I feel I need a change of cast  
>Maybe I'm on nobody's side.<em>

_And when he gives me reasons  
>To justify each move<br>They're getting harder to believe  
>I know this can't continue<br>I've still a lot to prove  
>There must be more I could achieve<br>But I don't have the nerve to leave._

_Everybody's playing the game  
>But nobody's rules are the same<br>Nobody's on nobody's side  
>Better learn to go it alone<br>Recognize you're out on your own  
>Nobody's on nobody's side.<em>

_The one I should not think of  
>Keeps rolling through my mind<br>And I don't want to let that go  
>No lovers ever faithful<br>No contract truly signed  
>There's nothing certain left to know<br>And how the cracks begin to show!_

_Never make a promise or plan  
>Take a little love where you can<br>Nobody's on nobody's side  
>Never stay too long in your bed<br>Never lose your heart, use your head  
>Nobody's on nobody's side.<em>

_Never take a stranger's advice  
>Never let a friend fool you twice<br>Nobody's on nobody's side  
>Never be the first to believe<br>Never be the last to deceive  
>Nobody's on nobody's side<br>And never leave a moment too soon  
>Never waste a hot afternoon<br>Nobody's on nobody's side  
>Never stay a minute too long<br>Don't forget the best will go wrong  
>Nobody's on nobody's side.<em>

_Better learn to go it alone  
>Recognize you're out on your own<br>Nobody's on nobody's side._

"That was really awesome..." Sara smiled  
>"Well, don't get too excited..." April stood up. "Come on..."<p>

_Glitter and be gay,  
>That's the part I play;<br>Here I am in Paris, France,  
>Forced to bend my soul<br>To a sordid role,  
>Victimized by bitter, bitter circumstance.<br>Alas for me! Had I remained__  
>Beside my lady mother,<br>My virtue had remained unstained  
>Until my maiden hand was gained<br>By some Grand Duke or other._

_Ah, 'twas not to be;  
>Harsh necessity<br>Brought me to this gilded cage.  
>Born to higher things,<br>Here I droop my wings,  
>Ah! Singing of a sorrow nothing can assuage.<em>

_And yet of course I rather like to revel,  
>Ha ha!<br>I have no strong objection to champagne,  
>Ha ha!<br>My wardrobe is expensive as the devil,  
>Ha ha!<br>Perhaps it is ignoble to complain...  
>Enough, enough<br>Of being basely tearful!  
>I'll show my noble stuff<br>By being bright and cheerful!  
>Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha!<em>

_Pearls and ruby rings...  
>Ah, how can worldly things<br>Take the place of honor lost?  
>Can they compensate<br>For my fallen state,  
>Purchased as they were at such an awful cost?<em>

_Bracelets...lavalieres  
>Can they dry my tears?<br>Can they blind my eyes to shame?  
>Can the brightest brooch<br>Shield me from reproach?  
>Can the purest diamond purify my name?<em>

_And yet of course these trinkets are endearing,  
>Ha ha!<br>I'm oh, so glad my sapphire is a star,  
>Ha ha!<br>I rather like a twenty-carat earring,  
>Ha ha!<br>If I'm not pure, at least my jewels are!_

_Enough! Enough!  
>I'll take their diamond necklace<br>And show my noble stuff  
>By being gay and reckless!<br>Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha!_

_Observe how bravely I conceal  
>The dreadful, dreadful shame I feel.<br>Ha ha ha ha!_

* * *

><p>"April has this amazing voice..." Sara turned to Emma. "But Shelby has a beautiful mezzo-soprano voice."<br>"And for one you can trust Shelby..." Emma turned to her. "I wouldn't trust that drunken April as far as I could throw her."  
>"Drunk?" Sara turned to Emma. "Do tell me about that."<p>

"Well, I wouldn't trust her for one bit..." Emma raised an eyebrow. "When she was a member of our Glee club, she consumed more alcohol then you should. She was always drunk..."  
>"On audition alone I would consider her..." Sara slowly took a sip of milk. "But if she has this kind of drinking issues, it's endangering my production..."<br>"So, how did April do?" Will smiled "She is an amazing singer, isn't she?"  
>"That she is..." Sara replied "But I might go with Shelby, after all I don't need an addict in my production. I can't ruin my reputation by putting her on the stage, what if she gets drunk?"<br>"I'm sure it's gotten better by now.. " Will replied "I get you like Shelby, but April's voice shows promise. And you shouldn't be saying no..."

"Look, I had an actress who was addicted to alcohol. It never ends well." Sara turned to him. "And I did promise the part to Shelby after all..."  
>"Yeah, take Shelby..." Emma smiled "Look, Shelby needs this. She's been turn down by Broadway before. She disserves a shot."<br>"Well, April had things going the wrong way in her life..." Will turned to her. "But the summation of pain is not the reason why someone gets a Broadway part!"  
>"I know that a bad life got her to drinking..." Sara turned to Will. "But if she has strong issues regarding alcoholic beverages, I can't have someone drunk on my stage. There were incidents at her musical..."<br>"Incidents in the musical..." Emma replied "Another reason why you shouldn't take her in. She's trouble! I say you turn her down easy!"

"Well, I can't just say no..." Sara turned to Emma. "Her audition song was amazing, her acting ability is what I'm looking for and she could be amazing in my musical. Whatever you say about her personal history shouldn't turn her down on that..."  
>"Yeah, but you have this information..." Emma smiled "Shelby needs this job..."<br>"April does too..." Will replied "Her reach is wider..."  
>"Well Shelby is more professional." Emma replied "And it's not opera, you don't need that high voice thingy..."<p>

"Well, a falsetto is never wrong to have..." Sara turned around. "Many songs can be rewritten to be above exceptional."  
>"Rewriting is so much work..." Emma turned to Sara. "You don't have time for that. I say Shelby. Shelby is the best choice. Stable, amazing voice and she disserves this."<br>"I think April is better..." Will admitted "Shelby's voice is basic. April's voice is beyond amazing."

"Says the boy who called her blond goddess once upon a time..." Sara smiled "Only Lizzie Montgomery would be competition."  
>"Again, she's bad news..." Emma turned away. "I say no..."<br>"Well, if people judged me..." Sara turned "I wouldn't be working anymore. You're talking to a teenage mom. I can't judge April on her trouble, those are in her personal life. I have no right on turning her down because of it..."

"Well, I think you should think about her cast members..." Shannon took a bite of chicken. "If there's a bad player in the team, the entire team suffers. You don't want your entire cast to suffer..."  
>"Okay, we're assuming." Sara raised an eyebrow. "You know that she was addicted about a year ago. She didn't look drunk, I can't judge about something. And Shelby is more than just basic voice, her voice is just as amazing as Aprils. Again, here is my dilemma. If these two would show up, I would hire both."<br>"Can't you hire her as a supporting part?" Will turned to her. "April I mean..."  
>"April wanted a leading part..." Emma nodded her head. "I don't think she'll be happy by supporting. And you can't do that to Shelby..."<p>

"Well..." Sara turned towards Will. "I like this musical just the way it is..."  
>"Then you have a choice to make little sister..." Will smiled at her.<p>

* * *

><p>"So..." Shelby sat down next to. She touched one of the white piano keys. "Have you decided to pick April? She is after all the better singers..."<br>"Different Shel." Sara turned to her. "I have been trying to find ways to rewrite this thing. But in my mind the story came to me like this. One does not just add a character."  
>"I understand..." Shelby stared down. "You're thinking about picking her..."<br>"I don't know Shel..." Sara turned to her. "I shouldn't doubt, I promised this part to you. But her voice is something I want in one of my musicals..."

"If it helps..." Shelby turned to her. "You don't have to pick me, cause I'm your friend."  
>"I wouldn't..." Sara turned to her. "You are perfect for this part. But April could do it to. And please don't start about her drinking habits. Emma keeps mentioning it's a reason not to hire her..."<br>"It's not..." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Look, unless she shows up drunk on your doorstep, you don't have a reason to believe she drinks. It's called the benefit of the doubt."  
>"She's amazing right..." Sara turned to her.<br>"Beyond amazing..." Shelby smiled "I get annoyed by her. She's so strange. I can't put my finger to her, even if she's unhappy."  
>"Well, I..."<p>

"Ladies..." April stepped on the stage. "You can't ask me to leave, I still own this stage. I can be here if I want ..."  
>"I'm not asking you to leave..." Sara smiled "Are you okay?"<br>"I am a ray of sunshine..." April stepped center stage. "I was marvelous."  
>"That you were..." Shelby stood up. "I would like to apologize for calling you shorty, it was a very mean thing to say."<br>"Well..." April stepped towards her. "Does this mean I don't get the part?"  
>"I haven't decided yet..." Sara rolled her eyes. "It's still thinking about things. I can't decide which one I'll choose."<p>

"Well, I can hit notes she can't even dream about..."  
>"Okay, please don't you get hostel..." Sara replied "It almost looks like you're rivals..."<br>"Well, we are!" April took a step closer to Shelby. "It's not like you have a show for both of us laying around in your apartment."  
>"Well..." Shelby sat down. "I'm not planning on putting my friendship in any danger. You take the part April..."<p>

"What kind of mind trick are you playing on me?" April raised an eyebrow. "You think by dropping out, I'll drop out. And since I'll be dropping out, you'll get the part. It ain't working on me missy. I invented that kind of behavior. And if you are sincere, I say no dropping out. If I get the part, I want to beat you..."  
>"Please, you're giving me a headache!" Sara stood up. "I am really moody right now..."<p>

"I'm sorry..." Shelby smiled watching Sara step of the stage.  
>"Pregnancy hormones?" April raised an eyebrow. "How sweet is she exactly?"<br>"She apologizes when she kills a spider..." Shelby smiled "That sweet..."  
>"Well, I won't mention that part anymore..." April smiled "You see, I would really like that part. I have done so much auditions for Broadway, and my own musical ended up failing. This is my last chance..."<br>"Well..." Shelby turned to her. "My parents ignored me most of the time, I was a star in school and college. After collage I had Rachel, gave her up to her gay parents. I went to New York, had an affair with a married man, got pregnant and Broadway didn't want me."  
>"And you are not addicted to Alcohol..." April turned to her. "Good going sister..."<p>

"We both disserve this part..." Shelby smiled  
>"Damn right..." April turned to her. "But I'll still beat you."<br>"Bring it on..."

* * *

><p>Sara stepped in the teachers launch. Slowly she sat down across Shannon Beiste, who was eating a chicken salad.<br>"What's up, Sara?" Shannon turned to her. "Trouble with the diva's?"  
>"It's like watching two stones fight…"<br>"How are Scully and Mulder?" Sue sat down. "Still fighting over who can have that pretty part? I say you give it to me, issue solved."  
>"I might just consider that..." Sara turned around.<p>

"What if you just write a brand new musical?" Shannon turned towards her. "Showcasing these two female leads. It has only been done in Wicked..."  
>"Translation..." Sue smiled "The Beiste wants a musical written for her..."<br>"Well, I do have some old musicals laying around..." Sara replied "I seem to remember I wrote something magical..."  
>"See, magic's always good..."<p>

"It's not when ..." Sue slowly smiled "Perfect idea, why don't you go home and find that script."

"Hey Schue..." Sue smiled "Have you and Bambi set a date yet?"  
>"Well, aren't you nice..." Will smiled "And no we're not heading to Vegas. I invited mom and dad. They want us to have the wedding in November."<br>"November..." Sue smiled "I'm free, and my girls are looking forward to be one of the many maid of honors."  
>"How is the adoption going?"<p>

"I'm still know as their temporary guardian..." Sue turned around. "I did about 25 tests, I had to be careful not to get to nervous..."  
>"You get nervous?" Will raised an eyebrow.<br>"Everyone does, William." Sara smiled "I called the office about your marvelous qualities as a mother. But they have yet to call be back..."  
>"Well,..." Will smiled "How do you feel about mom and dad attending the wedding?"<p>

"No problem with dad..." Sara turned around. "I can already hear mom's speech. 'Ladies and gentleman, I hope Will and Emma don't wait until they give me my first grandchild."  
>"Well, I'll be the one standing up..." Sue spoke. "and I'll object!"<p>

* * *

><p>Sara slowly put her daughter in her bed. Her eyes were closed, and she was heading towards an absolute perfect dreamland. Carl was already sleeping, since he had to get up early. And Sara was not tired yet, she simple took the scripts she had written from the cabinet. She stared at the music, and the story. A story about two heroines working together saving the world was great. It almost seemed written for Shelby and April. Slowly she took the script, and started to make notes in it. It was quiet out here, and she enjoyed being alone. Carl didn't snore, so it didn't bother her that he was sleeping in their bedroom upstairs. Her eyes went to the door, as she heard a terrible sound outside. Slowly she headed towards the door.<p>

"God damn it!" A voice screamed. Sara slowly took a step back, who would be on her doorstep. Who would be cursing on her doorstep, no one did it. It was not Shelby, since she was still at home taking care of Rachel. She stepped closer to the door, and swung it open. Outside was April, she was dressed in a long dress and wearing a simple light jacket.  
>"Hey, miss..." April said on a drunken tone. "I'm such a good singer! I'm too good for your musical, I might not be a good..."<br>"You're drunk ..." Sara paused "Aren't you?"

"Drunk me?" April slowly walked inside. "I guess you're right. I just thought..."  
>"You weren't thinking..." Sara turned to her. "How will you get home? Or get to your hotel?"<br>"With my car..." April showed the keys with an innocent drunken smile. "What? Did you think by bubble? My baby..."  
>"You're not taking the car..." Sara pulled the keys from her hands. "You could get hurt."<br>"like you care..." April turned to her. "Isn't your best friend like mommy number two? All you do together is talk baby..."

"Okay, just sit down..." Sara slowly led April to the sofa. "I'll get some coffee."  
>"Better..." April smiled "Vodka."<br>"I'm not giving you any booze." Sara turned around, she walked towards the kitchen. Reaching to the highest shelf to get the coffee. Making the coffee seemed to take longer than usual. And when she arrived, she found April asleep on her.

* * *

><p>"Good morning..." Sara turned to April as she opened her eyes. "It's only 7, you can sleep if you want. If the sofa is soft enough, we have a guest room..."<br>"I'm okay..." April smiled "My head hurts."  
>"Yeah, it would..." Sara handed her a cup of coffee. "You were pretty wasted."<p>

"I didn't try to seduce you right..." April smiled "I am not like that in real life. I just screwed up my audition right. You don't want..."  
>"It's okay..." Sara nodded. "I have been there, when I got divorced I spent a night drinking. I thought I was ugly, and I just..."<br>"Drank away the sorrow..." April smiled "Don't I know it sister..."

"April, the drinking..." Sara sat down. "You can't keep doing this to your body. It's not healthy to drink away your sorrow. You have so much to live for..."  
>"I'm going to miss out on your musical..." April put her head to her hands. "I wanted to get a tony. Just one tony, or just the feeling people care..."<br>"Shelby's not getting the part..." Sara turned to April. "But neither are you..."  
>"See, that's why I drink..."<br>"Please, April..." Sara turned to him. "You said something about how I didn't have musicals laying around in my house. The truth is I do..."  
>"Wait a tiny second..." April stared at her house. "How many unused scripts do you have?"<br>"About 5..." Sara turned to her. "You and Shelby can both be the leads. I am rewriting some parts, and I'll be transposing some of the songs."

April smiled. A joy went through her body, like she won a big prize. A roll on a Broadway show. She wanted to shout, but she didn't dare. She wanted to celebrate, by drinking. The voices in her head said that she finally did it. She was a star.  
>"But..." Sara spoke again. "I want you to stop drinking. If I hire you in this musical, I want you to start taking care of yourself. I don't want you to fall down the stage, or injure yourself because you're intoxicated. You are a nice person..."<br>"Shelby's right..." April smiled "You are the sweetest. I thought your brother was nice, but you are the sweetest Schuester."  
>"April..." Sara turned to her. "Is it a deal? No drinking..."<p>

"Okay..." April smiled "Is there a chance I can crash here?"  
>"You have a hotel right?" Sara raised an eyebrow.<br>"Well, can you believe I was too drunk to book one..." April smiled  
>"Sure you can stay..." Sara smiled "We have an extra guestroom. I might just use you as a babysitter."<p>

"I must say, kids don't like me..."  
>"Do you feel like breakfast?" Sara turned to her. "I can make pancakes, anything."<br>"Pancakes actually sound good..."

* * *

><p>"A little birdie told me that April is living with you now..." Shelby stepped next to her. "Are you insane?"<br>"You know, I'm a mom..." Sara turned to Shelby. "I have a need to mother everyone. And with that I mean everyone..."  
>"Look I'm a mom too..." Shelby smiled "But that doesn't mean I take in strangers and no, Quinn is not a stranger."<p>

"Well, April was drunk..." Sara paused "And she asked to stay,..."  
>"Couldn't you have send her to Will..." Shelby hugged her. "So does that mean I get the part?"<br>"Actually no..." Sara turned to her. "Not the part you wanted, you're getting a leading part and so is April, in the same musical."  
>"Miss drunk..." Shelby turned to her. "If she's got a drinking problem, it could be really..."<br>"I made her promise to quit drinking…"

"Well, she's not going to quit…" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "People just don't quit drinking, she need real professional help. Not a place to crash.."  
>"Maybe she's just feeling alone…" Sara turned to her. "I've been alone in my life, it turns you in the worst version of you. I know you drank after Rachel and Riley."<br>"Look, divorce and losing kids are different..."  
>"Broken dreams fits right in that line…" Sara turned to her. "Please, will you try to get along with April."<br>"Are you chaperoning on the prom?" Shelby turned to her. "Please say yes."  
>"I'm on the music team…" Sara glared "They asked me, why are you chaperoning?"<br>"Well, I like music and Jayden is in town." Shelby smiled "How about I help you with the music? I would like to sing.."  
>"Deal.."<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel stared in front of her. The feeling that people were staring at her only got worst as time progressed. Rachel was seven months pregnant, she wasn't proud of herself. She didn't want pity, but it turned out pity was the last thing she would receive. Dirt glances across the room was more like it. People she had known seemed to ignore her now. She had never been popular to begin with, but it had taken a strange turn.<br>"Don't look at them Rachel…" Quinn reacted "Their opinion doesn't matter…"  
>"Well, it was the look that Carmen Tibeadaux gave me. Oh, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did…" Rachel turned to her. "I think I might have ruined my NYADA audition…"<br>"Rachel, don't worry…" Quinn smiled "You did the right thing saying what you did. Tina was right, you showed your passion. And if they do turn you down, they'll lose a great student. You'll make in on Broadway, even if you aren't in NYADA..."

"You're right…" Rachel turned away. "I shouldn't worry..."  
>"You are physical incapable of worrying.." Riley turned towards her. "Admit it Rachel!"<br>"Okay, I might be a little uptight."  
>"Try a lot…" Quinn replied "The hormones add two times the crazy…"<br>"Are you guys going to prom?" Riley smiled "Promise you'll vote me and Joe as prom king and queen. We are the smartest and most creative couple.."  
>"You do know that it's a popularity contest…" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Which means popular kids will win. We're Glee.."<p>

"I'm not going…" Rachel raised an eyebrow. "There's no way I'm going to make a fool out of myself, people already stare at me.."  
>"You have to go…" Quinn put her hand on one of Rachel's shoulders. "You can't stay at home, and make me go with Puck. You and Finn have to be there.."<br>"Well, just because Finn and I made up.." Rachel smiled "Look, I don't think I want to go.."  
>"It's your last year!" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "You're going missy."<br>"Someone has to babysit Beth…" Rachel flashed a smiled "That's my job for the night."

"You do know Beth is staying with Willow and Aaron…" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Mister Dentist is babysitting."  
>"I forgot that…" Rachel turned away. "Maybe I'll be.."<br>"No excuses.." Quinn smiled "Since you're going!"

"Hey…" Brittany sat down next to Rachel, she was almost directly followed by Santana Lopez who looked very moody.  
>"What's wrong Santana?" Rachel turned to her.<br>"You should tell her not to go to NYU.." Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Harvard has a better program. And now she wants to go to New York, because I got in to Julliard!"  
>"You got in…" Rachel gave her a simple hug. "That's amazing.."<br>"See, it's my choice.." Santana rolled her eyes. "If I go to New York, it's my choice.."

"Santana, you will be turning down an IV league school…" Quinn turned to her. "You don't have to head to New York, because Britney is. You can go wherever you want to go, things will be fine. I know they will…"  
>"Then why aren't you looking at schools like Yale?" Santana turned to her. "Why? To stay with Beth and your family, I want to go to New York.."<br>"One, I tried to get in to Yale.." Quinn turned to her. "I didn't make it in their language department, and I get a full scholarship to New York University."  
>"Santana, you could do great in Harvard…" Brittany turned to her. "I won't let you choose something that's…"<p>

"Santana, you should think about yourself right now…" Riley turned to her. "You would be an amazing lawyer, they see it. Why would you not take this school? You got in.."  
>"I did.." Santana turned around. "But I'll.."<br>"we'll be okay.."

"So it seems like you're doing rather good for prom queen…" Brittany smiled "You're in second place. That's really good.."  
>"Well, I would like to win this." Riley smiled<br>"Do you release that next year.." Quinn smiled "Will be so different.."

"Different is not bad.."  
>"Rachel, prom is a special night…" Brittany turned to her. "You can't not come, it's the last night we'll be all together. Next year, we'll all go somewhere else. Kurt is going to France, I'll be in New York, you will be at NYADA. I think we disserve to be together, dancing for that last night. That's what prom is about, being with your friend and wearing a pretty dress."<br>"Yes, and if anyone dares to call you fat…" Santana smiled "I'll let them meet my fist…"

"It will be the best night of our life…" Quinn smiled "Until now, off course your premier night will be better and we will all be there."  
>"Yeah, but I expect a free drink…" Santana smiled "Broadway is crazy expensive."<br>"So this afternoon dress shopping?" Brittany turned to Quinn "Or are you babysitting?"

"I was going to take Beth…" Quinn smiled  
>"I think I'm just going to wear …" Rachel turned around. "I'm fat, no matter what I'll look bad. So, I'm not going to…"<br>"You are going to buy a great dress…" Brittany turned to her. "You are going to make Finn drool all over you and we're going to have fun. And you are not going in labor during prom, you just can't do that. We'll find a store to shop, they have dresses for…"  
>"Yeah, I'm sure there are special stores.." Santana replied "We'll find a drop dead gorgeous dress that is in the Broadway style."<p>

* * *

><p>"Look…" Sara turned to Carl. "You know…"<br>"To feed the kids at 8." Carl turned to her. "You wrote it down, you put a reminder in my phone and you put an alarm clock on the TV, I'm not going to forget it. Why is blondie going?"  
>"Hey, hot stuff…" April stepped next to him. She was wearing a dress that looked like Glinda's bubble dress in the beginning of wicked. It had a soft white like color. Her hair curled around her face. "So Sara, what do you think?"<br>"You look great, April." Sara turned to her. "You can't drink, you know if you touch alcohol you could fall back…"  
>"I know…" April smiled "That's why I wanted to sing a song, I thought the healing power of music might protect me against the evil."<p>

"Okay, you are sober for 2 weeks after all…" Sara turned to her. "I'm really proud of you."  
>"Yey, I never had a friend." April smiled "We should totally go to a party together. You are such a good girl, but you are a terrific writer."<br>"So I'm a good writer, despite being a good girl." Sara raised an eyebrow.  
>"Look, you are the sweetest thing." April turned to her. "How old are you anyway?"<br>"28."  
>"You're only 28?" April smiled "So will you and your hot dentist be joining us at New York next year? We could totally rent an apartment together…"<br>"I'm staying here…" Sara turned to her. "But it wouldn't hurt you to talk to Shelby more often. All I hear you say is: hello and goodbye. You two are more alike than you think…"  
>"Well, you and Shelby get along…" April turned to her. "Why do you get along? I remember Shelby being the mean director of Vocal Adrenaline."<p>

"That's history…" Sara turned to her. "You shouldn't use that against her, she's actually very nice. We're best friends.."  
>"What about me being your best friend?" April raised an eyebrow. "Or at least the friend that moved in with you and tries to help you with your set list."<br>"Look, we're practicing for Nationals." Sara smiled "The kids are working on Brittany's dance choreography."

"You mean blond cheerleader…" April smiled "Do you do all the choreography by yourself?"  
>"Off course not…"<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at herself in the mirror. The dark black dress showed off her baby bump, for once she didn't want to be the geek at the prom. She wanted to be the prom queen, the person people looked up to. She stared at herself in the mirror, the need to smash her reflection was something she couldn't deny.<br>"You look perfect…" Shelby stepped next to Rachel. "You remind me of myself, pregnant with you. You have that same glow. Rachel, this is your night. This is important for you, you're going to have fun with your friends. You shouldn't care what anyone thinks of you, you are a star Rachel. And NYADA saw that too.."

"What?" Rachel turned to her. "Mom?"  
>"The letter came…" Shelby smiled "And I was so curious that I opened it up. Rachel, you're going to NYADA. Carmen wrote you a personalized letter. She said you were amazing, but over all you were enthusiastic and you were going to be a hard worker. You are going to NYADA."<br>"I am…" Rachel threw her arms around Shelby's neck. "NYADA."

"But like you said…" Shelby turned to her. "It will be hard work, you'll need to work on those dance moves on you. Classic ballet is alright, but the modern moves at musicals will be something new for you."  
>"Well, Brittany will probably be teaching me a few of her dance moves." Rachel smiled "And I can still look after the baby."<br>"You know I'll help you wherever I can…" Shelby smiled "We'll make a way to make this work. It's a mother job to give their kids the future they disserve. And Finn will be there too, he could babysit once in a while."  
>"He'll love that…" Rachel smiled "I think he's changed, he grew up pretty fast."<p>

"You have to, Rachel." Shelby hugged her. "You both had to."  
>"I think I can do this…" Rachel smiled<br>"I think you can to.."

Rachel slowly turned around. She walked out of her bathroom; slowly she turned towards her bed. She slowly took the picture of Shelby and herself.  
>"I missed this you know…" Rachel turned to her. "Having a mom. You would have been amazing at it. Thanks, mom."<p>

Rachel slowly turned around, walking down the stairs. This moment was something that would only happen once in a life time. Finn was staring at her, like she was the prettiest girl in the whole world. To him, she wasn't a pregnant. She almost had to remind herself of the big baby bump. Or at least the baby did by kicking. She didn't know if that made the moment more magical. In her mind she screamed this should have on the top of her 'mistake' list. Yet Rachel couldn't call Idina Berry-Hudson a mistake. She wouldn't call her that. She was going to be her daughter, Shelby's granddaughter and she was going to have a lot of aunts.  
>"You look pretty..." Finn almost whispered while staring in her eyes.<br>"You're lying." Rachel gave him a faint smile "I look like a cow."  
>"Not to me…"<p>

"You look amazing…" Quinn hugged them. "Right Puck?"  
>"Yes, Berry…" Puck smiled "You look kick ass.."<br>"Thank you Puck." Rachel smiled

"Well, I guess we better go…" Shelby picked up her purse. "Wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

><p>"I guess miss D and April are getting along…" Finn smiled "So, can I have this dance Rachel Berry queen of my heart?"<br>"Don't overdo it Finn…" Rachel smiled "You're not Fiyero, and I'm not green."  
>"Who says we can't be tonight?" Finn smiled at her. "What about that dance Rachel Barbra Berry? Or do I need to battle for your hand?"<p>

"I subject defying gravity.." Rachel took his hand.

_Nothing is so good  
>It lasts eternally.<br>Perfect situations_

"Can I have this dance?" Santana stared at Brittany.  
>"Santana, people are staring at us." Brittany smiled "We can dance in the corner."<br>"Well, people are staring at me..…" Santana smiled "Because I have the prettiest girlfriend in the whole room."

"It's not because.."  
>"No one cares tonight…" Santana turned "After all, maybe more Broadway couples should have been like us."<p>

_Must go wrong,  
>But this has never yet<br>Prevented me  
>Wanting far too much<br>For far too long._

"Tina.." Mike smiled at her. "What do you think about a dance? I love this song.."  
>"Mike, remember…" Tina glared "You've not once seen Chess in your entire life. The other song you know is Nobody's side, because Miss C sang it…"<p>

__

_Looking back, I could  
>Have played it differently-<br>Won a few more moments,  
>Who can tell?<em>

* * *

><p>"Brittany you did a great job on this prom…" Blaine said entering the prom. "Kurt and I are absolutely impressed, you are full of surprises."<br>"It was my idea to make the teachers sing…" Brittany smiled "I think while we have fun, they should entertain us. During class it works the other way around…"  
>"Well, that's true…"<p>

There is no future

There is no past

Thank God this

"Well, why don't you and Blaine dance for a bit?" Brittany smiled "It's our night to have fun. How do you feel about Kurt heading to France?"  
>"It's his dream, I'll see what happens to us." Blaine turned to Brittany. "The truth is, if he stayed I wouldn't be happy. Because he'd be ignoring his dreams."<p>

Moment's not the last

There's only us

There's only this

Forget, regret or

"Rachel, you really do look pretty. You've never looked prettier." Finn stared in her eyes. "Don't forget that one day I want to marry you. Not today, but maybe after you played Evita."  
>"I won't start off with Evita…" Rachel smiled "Maybe Maria…"<br>'"You were the perfect Maria.."

Life is yours to miss

No other road, no other way

No day but today

* * *

><p>"You know I feel like having a drink…" April turned to Shelby. "Is that stupid?"<br>"Wanting something is not the same thing as giving in." Shelby turned to her. "You should be proud of yourself, 2 weeks without drinking is impressive."  
>"Thanks." April smiled "Sara might be right, you're not so bad after all..."<p>

The trouble with schools is

They always try to teach the wrong lesson

Believe me, I've been kicked out

Of enough of them to know

"Come on Shelby…" April smiled "I'll show you how to be crazy. You're going to be Aprilfied."  
>"What does that mean?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.<br>"Come on, let's dance…" April smiled "Emma, Sara, come on here. I need to have fun!"  
>"Hello April…" Emma smiled "You are happy…"<p>

"I have been sober for 2 weeks…" April smiled "But that doesn't mean I don't want to have fun. Come on Sara, show me your mad dance moves…"  
>"Sara isn't mad…" Emma smiled<br>"Are you like this all the time?" April yanked at her arm. "Come on, let go of yourself. Have fun, Emma. You are a party animal."

"Are we talking about the same Emma?" Shannon turned to them.  
>"What did you do with your hair?" April turned to Shannon. "It looks absolute fabulous."<br>"Has she always been this nice?"  
>"She's sober…" Shelby whispered.<p>

They want you to become less callow

Less shallow

But I say: Why invite stress in?

Stop studying strife

And learn to live "the unexamined life"

"Woow!" Quinn shouted "Can those dance moves get any crazier mister Schue!"  
>"I don't think so…" Finn smiled "They're even illegal. In more than 50 states."<br>"I bet they're illegal everywhere…" Sugar stepped next to Brittany. "This prom is amazing Brittany. It was a good idea to only do one prom, seniors and juniors together."  
>"Yeah, and Principal Figgins kept nagging about his numbers…" Brittany smiled<p>

"Typical Figgins." Riley smiled "Rachel, I'm coming with you to New York."  
>"What about you, Samuel?" Rachel turned to him. "What university?"<br>"Tish.." Samuel smiled "I auditioned a while ago, and I got in."  
>"That's amazing!"<p>

"To the last night of our life…" Quinn smiled "After tonight, we'll have to work harder. We'll lose each other."  
>"I say we do a special Halloween weekend…" Kurt smiled "We could book somewhere and have fun."<p>

"I know a perfect address…" Quinn smiled "One I might add…"  
>"Quinn!" Santana gave her a playful push. "But Disney sounds amazing on Halloween.."<br>"How about a nice weekend at the Lizzie Borden bed and Breakfast…" Quinn smiled "Where everyone is treated as Family."  
>"Come here…" Santana smiled "You get 81 wacks for free…"<p>

"No thank you..."  
>"That actually sounds kick ass…" Puck smiled "I heard it's haunted. Me and Finn would totally sleep in that famous room."<p>

Dancing through life

Skimming the surface

Gliding where turf is smooth

Life's more painless

For the brainless

Why think too hard

When it's so soothing?

* * *

><p>"And now the moment we've all been waiting for: JuniorSenior prom queen. We couldn't pay for two crowns, so we simple hand out one…" Principal Figgins smiled "And your prom queen is…."  
>"Please…" Quinn crossed her fingers. "Riley, Riley, Riley…"<p>

"Riley Corcoran." Principal Figgins smiled "And her prom king is.."  
>"That's my girl!" Shelby pulled April's arm. "That's my girl."<br>"Yeah, and Au…" April pulled her arm away. "That's my arm!"

"And this years prom king is…" Principal Figgins stared at the paper. "Samuel Heart."  
>"We as the Glee club would like to say something…" the rest of the group stepped on the stage. "A special Thank you to a special person."<br>"Without her, I wouldn't be heading to a great school in France…" Kurt took the microphone. "If she hadn't send my application, I wouldn't have been writing. She was the one that inspired to be like her, to be a writer."  
>"She gave me a mom…" Rachel smiled "She helped me a lot. She helped this club."<br>"She learned me how to sing…." Sugar smiled "Better.."

"And that's why we would like to give her the New Directions 'inspiration' prize…"Quinn picked up a little statue. "We release it's just a microphone stuck on a small stone, and then there's gold paint al over it. But it's why we give it, since she couldn't be nominated for teacher of the year. She inspires so much people with her musicals, and with her trust."  
>"Yeah, she believed I could choreograph my own dance number…" Brittany smiled "Which will be featured at Sectionals."<p>

"She proved me that you can have a baby, and still kick ass." Rachel smiled  
>"She is an inspiration to this school." Kurt smiled "Thank you miss D."<br>"She helped me to stop drinking…" April smiled "And then she handed me a part on Broadway…."

"She helped me get back my daughter…" Shelby smiled "Gave me a part in her musical, and made it possible for me to get new friends. She's my best friend…"  
>"Thank you…" Sara was almost sandwiched in between Shelby, April, Emma and Shannon.<p>

"I know one thing…" Kurt said "Every student next year in Glee club, will be happy to have you as their mentor."

* * *

><p><em>Nationals chapters: Welcome Shelby's brother! Who might just be a teacher next year in McKenley. That way, Shelby Corcoran will not really be gone for Sara. And Will will have an actual friend. <em>

_Check out www dot Afterwicked dot com, if you're big Wicked fans, this sequel is amazing! She's doing a great job with it! Other wicked fans can also check out my Out of Oz… _

_And a quick question: What would you like to see on my season 4 of Glee?  
>Cassandra July, Anyone? Let me know in a review! I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope you're happy with this. It was so much fun to write this. <em>


	19. Chapter 19: What if

**_Hey,_**

**_A new What if chapter, What if chapters won't follow until the newer season. There will be a few chapters before I close of this one. There are three chapters to follow in their season 3: The next Nationals chapter (Which will be major), the Gradation chapter and the Internationals. They'll still talk about Sara's movie in my season 4. Follow Shelby and April to New York drama? An eventually Tony's? Who will win? So prepare for Season 4 of my sister of Broadway, which will on October 14_****_th_****_ for sure. So which means you'll see 3 chapters on a shorter amount of time. I hope you enjoy this. Check out the other fanfictions to._**

**_Enjoy this chapter,_**

**_TempeGeller_**

**_A big thank you to all of you who keep reading this story. And to people who start reading this, I love writing for this story. And I actually love the reviews I get. Suggest songs for the next version of their season 4._**

* * *

>Chapter 19: Just me…. (What if – Part 2)<p><strong>Carmel High<strong>

Slowly everything in the room started to wake up. The band started to play happy music, as Riley started to sing and dance along the lyrics.

_Seven A.M., the usual morning line-up  
>Start on the chores, and sweep 'til the floor's all<br>clean  
>Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up<br>Sweep again  
>And by then<br>It's, like, seven-fifteen_

Rachel stepped on the stage from the left side of the stage. She was followed by ten members of Vocal Adrenaline.

_And so I'll read a book  
>Or maybe two or three<br>I'll add a few new paintings  
>To my gallery<br>I'll play guitar and knit and cook  
>And basically<br>Just wonder, when will my life begin_

Wade stepped from the middle of the stage. At the same time the other members of Vocal Adrenaline started to dance along.

_Then, after lunch, it's puzzles, and darts,and  
>baking...<br>Paper-mache, a bit of ballet, and chess...  
>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making...<br>Then I'll stretch  
>Maybe sketch<br>Take a climb  
>Sew a dress<em>

_And I'll re-read the books  
>If I have time to spare<br>I'll paint the wall some more  
>I'm sure there's room somewhere<br>And then I'll brush, and brush  
>And brush, and brush my hair<br>Stuck in the same place I've always been  
>And I'll keep wond'ring<br>And wondering  
>And wondering<br>And wondering  
>When will my life begin<em>

_Tomorrow night...  
>The lights will appear<br>Just like they do on my birthday each year  
>What is it like<br>Out there where they glow  
>Now that I'm older<br>Mother might just let me go..._

"Okay, I want…" Shelby paused "You guys lack something, I can't put my finger to it.."  
>"Maybe butter legs should be removed.." Sunshine turned to Riley. "Or is it because she's mommy's best? It's not fair, all that privileges.. We all would like a solo, not just the.."<br>"I don't think it's that.." Shelby replied "It might be, because you were 5 seconds behind everyone, Sunshine. I want more.."  
>"More what?"<p>

"Take 5.." Shelby replied "And when you return I want you to be so optimistic, you can cure cancer. Rachel, show them the showbiz laugh.."  
>Rachel tried to do the smile, but she felt like no one watched. Shelby gave her words of praise over her over dramatic smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>McKenley High<strong>

"Hello.." Will smiled sitting down next to Ken Tanake.  
>"What's it with you and my wife?" Ken turned to him. "You and Emma seem to be getting cozy, I thought that was over and done with.."<br>"It is.." Will replied "I have been talking to Emma, about my trouble in marriage. Is that a crime?"  
>"It is.." Ken turned away. "Off course it's not, I have been stressed lately. It seems that my marriage with Emma, is what a whole lot of people call unconventional or something.."<p>

"Yeah, I was surprised the two of you..." Will paused "Because.."  
>"Of her obvious feelings towards you…" Ken turned to her. "Don't you think I know? And your marriage problems is giving her an extra out, so I ask you don't.."<br>"She's my friend.."  
>"Friends with extra benefits if you ask me.." Ken turned to him. "What's it with you and Emma?"<p>

"Nothing.." Will turned to her. "I know how it feels, when your marriage is breaking from beneath your feet. It seems our daughter is she only reason me and Terri are together. She loathes my sister, I've never seen Sara.. She thinks my sister is a bad influence on our kid.."  
>"Didn't you sister have a kid at 15?"<br>"16.." Will corrected  
>"Doesn't seem like the woman I'd want around my kid.." Ken replied "I seem to get Terri on this, I wouldn't want her near my kid either."<p>

"She's made something out of her life.." Will replied "I thought we were supposed to value learning from your mistakes.."  
>"So she wasn't starring in a version of sixteen and pregnant.." Ken rolled his eyes. "And she didn't get a movie starring Kirsten Dunst, but that doesn't mean she has to be shown as an example. I'm not going to see her life.."<br>"That's just a bit.." Will replied "I value someone like her.."

"Hello.." Emma turned to Will and later turned to Ken. "Ken, I didn't know you were coming in today? Football season's over right?"  
>"You do know that it's basketball season now.." Emma smiled<br>"what is it with Basketball?" Will turned around. "I don't understand why Figgins keeps throwing money to your team, and you haven't won in years…"

"That's because he values health in kids.." Ken smiled "What about you?"  
>"Hello…" Sara sat down. "I thought I would meet the other teachers, since I'll be coaching the new directions."<br>"You mean the 'no directions'…" Ken laughed "Are you his sister? You don't look like Will at all.."  
>"We have the same nose.." Will smiled "Well sort of the same nose."<br>"Kind off…" Sara smiled

"You do know the 'no' directions winning is smaller than…" Ken turned to Emma. "Oh yeah, you can't win. Winning is something Will can't do.."  
>"That's rude Ken.." Emma turned to him.<br>"So now you're siding with him?" Ken turned to her. "Don't you remember you are my wife.."  
>"And talking up about this, it doesn't make me a bad wife." Emma smiled "What happened to your school spirit Ken?"<p>

"Well, nothing since you've been.."  
>"So you're related to Will.." Emma smiled "You're like his sister, you don't look alike."<br>"Just the nose.." Will and Sara said at the same time.  
>"My sister is my better half.." Will smiled "She has a successful marriage with five kids and she has an amazing career as a writer."<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at the baby in front of her, her mind went to possibilities of her life. Lives she could have lived if she had chosen a different path. Would Quinn lived an easier life? What if her sister hadn't gotten terrible sick when she was young? Would Quinn have looked for attention in the same way? Would she have searched for family she never had? Would a mother make her life easier? Would life have been different if she had given up Beth? She could have imagined doing so, but something in her mind screamed not to. And now she was looking after a baby, working three jobs and going to school.<br>"Puck!" Quinn crossed her arms as Puck entered the room. "Where were you last night? And yesterday? And the whole week?"  
>"Out…" Puck turned to her. "Where's my darling?"<p>

"I just put her down for a nap.." Slowly Quinn stepped closer. "Is that alcohol on your breath? Puck, why.."  
>" I seemed to believe that we made up. You know how my job gets. Life isn't easy for that matter.." Puck turned to her. "I clean two times the pools.."<p>

"I work 3 jobs for a matter…" Quinn crossed her arms. "You don't hear me complain? I don't see you ever? You come home once maybe twice a week, intoxicated and you expect met to what? Open my arms, show you my child.."  
>"Our child…" Puck crossed his arms. "You know I have issues, at least I bring money.."<p>

"I don't care about the money.." Quinn turned to him. "I'm worried about you, about us. I don't really see a relationship between us. Puck, this is our chance of a future. Not just as a couple. You don't come to class, this is your future. You need finish High school. If you're not doing to for me, then please do it for Beth."  
>"I have a pool cleaning business, I don't need High school.."<br>"Well, it might just help when you need something.." Quinn turned to him. "Anything can happen Puck, You never know. Maybe you'll dreams catch up with you. I wouldn't want your dreams to be impossible. You should think about you. Me and Beth will be just fine without you in our life, I can provide for myself.."

* * *

><p><em>The seaweed is always greener<br>In somebody else's lake  
>You dream about going up there<br>But that is a big mistake  
>Just look at the world around you<br>Right here on the ocean floor_

"I don't feel it…" Sara stopped the group number. She slowly stepped towards Kurt, her eyes went up and down his body. He was wearing simple clothes, not different from any other boys on the football team. He was standing apart of the others. Together with his Cheerio friends. Mercedes and Brittany didn't want to be seen anywhere the Glee club. But they did love to perform. The sad truth was, they were in the Glee club to elevate its status. However they just made it cool for them to join the Glee club. The others were still in the same low social status. Kurt stared at her.  
>"Why are you staring at me?" Kurt turned to him. "I'm not lying to myself."<br>"It's not your lie I'm talking about…" Sara turned to him. "To win Nationals, or even Sectionals we'll have to attack as a team. Not a group of people who feels better than the others. That's not how things work…"  
>"And you shouldn't be talking about who I am…" Kurt glared at her. "This Glee club was fine before you came along…"<p>

"There are a few people in this room…" Sara turned to him. "Who are feeling threatened by you. But they don't know that not any of you, is as scared of you as yourself."  
>"What's that supposed to mean?." Kurt turned to her. "Don't start quoting your own work on me."<br>"Yeah, I think Kurt is totally…" Brittany paused

* * *

><p><strong>Westvale High School<strong>

" So previous year, we didn't win anything." Santana walked in the room. "And I felt like a loser. So this year, I want us to choose a killer Mariah song.."  
>"Santana…" Blaine raised his hand. "The theme is Disney, in my mind Mariah does not bring Disney songs. The opposite."<br>"Maybe some of us want to sing.." Mike smiled "Like Blaine. He is kick ass in Disney songs. You know that strange guy on the side of the road singing Disney songs, that's Blaine…"

"Why don't Blaine and Santana do a song right now?" The teacher stood up. "We'll pick the best song, and that person will sing on Sectionals. What do you think about that?"  
>"Santana…" Blaine turned to her. "Proof yourself."<p>

_Heart don't fail me now_

_Courage don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_or how a road can seem so seems long_

_or how the world can seems so vast_

_courage see me through_

_heart i trust in you_

_on this journey to the past_

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting_

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong_

_Arms will open wide_

_I'll be safe and wanted_

_Finally home where I belong_

_well starting here my life begins_

_starting now, im learning fast_

_courage see me through_

_heart I trust in you_

_On this journey to the past_

_Heart don't fail me now_

_courage don't desert me_

_Home, love, family_

_There was once a time_

_I must've had them too_

_Home, love, family_

_I will never be complete until I find you_

_One step at a time_

_One hope then another_

_Who knows where this road may go_

_Back to who I was_

_Onto find my future_

_Things my heart still needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign_

_Let this road be mine_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_courage see me through_

_heart I trust in you_

_And bring me home_

_At Last_

"Anastasia is not a Disney movie.." Blaine stood up. "Anastasia was a musical fairytale based on the urban legend that the princess Anastasia would have survived the Russian Revolution. It was a Fox movie…"  
>"So do you know what it takes to beat Vocal Adrenaline?" Santana turned to him. "The McKenley losers have a new leader, they're called something else now. So.."<br>"Maybe we should check out if they're…" A voice in the back ground said.

"It's against the rules to cheat.." Mike reacted "Going to the school is cheating.."  
>"Well, boy toy…" Santana turned to him. "Do you have more balls then Asian number 1?"<br>"I have a name you know…" Mike turned to him. "And I'm not at all…"  
>"Well.." Santana smiled<p>

* * *

><p><em>The name is Santana Lopez. I act like a bitch all the time, maybe because I'm scared to by myself. When I was 12, I fell for my best friend. I never told her, and when she moved away, I denied any of it ever happened. I guess looking at Blaine Anderson makes me jealous. The man is free to be gay and open to his own self. I am jealous..<br>_"Again, I don't think it's fair…" Mike spoke "They're working hard on their routines. We should not be…"  
>"They would do the same thing…" Santana smiled "They might even have done something like this is normal in show biz."<br>"Maybe with your cheerios it is…" Blaine smiled "On my Broadway stage it's not normal to cheat on anyone."  
>"Yet, Elphaba and Fiyero had no trouble with in Wicked…" Santana glared at Blaine.<p>

"That was not really cheating.." Blaine spoke

* * *

><p><strong>Carmel High<strong>

"I think it's not okay for them to pick on you.." Rachel put her arms around Riley's shoulder. "You're my little sister, and you are better than any of them."  
>"Thanks,.." Riley hugged her.<p>

"Rache, care bear." Shelby stepped next to Rachel. "Don't worry about it, I'm not giving you songs because you're my babies. I'm giving my babies parts because you're really good…"  
>"So, mom.." Rachel turned to her. "I'm not going to see you in two weeks. Can't you come have dinner with our dads? I'm sure they won't mind…"<p>

"I'm sure they won't…" Shelby smiled "But I have Nationals to plan…"  
>"Good luck mom." Rachel kissed her cheek.<br>"Why don't you tell your dads, I'll be joining you for diner tomorrow." Shelby smiled "I haven't seen them in a while. We'll have to talk about collage next year, Tish right? Or NYADA"  
>"Trying out for both…" Rachel smiled "You always thought me to have a backup school.."<p>

"Rachel Berry-Corcoran…" Finn smiled as he stepped towards the young girl. "And you are…"  
>"Riley Berry-Corcoran, I'm her younger sister." Riley smiled "Rachel, who's the hottie?"<br>"This is Finn Hudson…" Rachel smiled "He's part of the New Directions. Their director is Sara Daniels. We all love Sara. Can you keep an eye on her. Mom has expressed worry towards her. She doesn't know how to work less…"  
>"Sounds like her alright…" Finn smiled "She's already whipping us in to shape. She's amazing. I heard you mom performed with her on Broadway. That's amazing…"<br>"I thought you didn't know Wicked…" Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well, I googled it…" Finn smiled "I bought the album and put it on my album. Pretty nice show tunes."<br>"I'm impressed." Rachel smiled "Wicked is by far one of my dream parts. I can't wait to defy gravity. It's my dream, just like my mother. She was flawless on that stage. I'm proud of my mom."  
>"So am I.." Finn smiled "My father is a hero. He goes out of the country, fighting for our countries honor. I can't be more proud."<br>"Must be hard to miss your dad…" Rachel stepped on. "I miss my mom, when I stay with my dads. She's been there since the day I was born. We're the same person. I'm just like her, and I love her. I couldn't imagine my life without her…"  
>"You would be the star at the New Directions…" Finn smiled<p>

"That's comforting…" Rachel smiled "I wish it be different. Do you know what it's like to carry the group. Sometimes I…"  
>"Things aren't easy at McKinley either…" Finn turned to her. "It's like some of us are lying. And the others are so hard to become a group. If we don't become one group, we'll never win."<br>"You do know I'm competition." Rachel smiled

"You don't seize to exist if you don't win this." Finn turned to her. "When we don't win, Figgins is removing Glee from the clubs. It's all or nothing…"  
>"I'm so sorry…" Rachel turned to him.<br>"I'm graduating…" Finn smiled "It's sad for people that Glee club won't be there anymore. The school needs that. The school needs a safe place for people that are different."  
>"Rachel…" Jesse stepped towards them. "Aren't you that dumb kid?"<br>"Please Jesse…" Rachel smiled "This is Finn…"

"From the No directions…" Jesse smiled at him. "Nice to meet you…"  
>"Well,.." Finn turned around. "You egged my friend. And I think you were there. Rachel might not be guilty. Yet you let her apologize for something you…"<br>"Look, that's our way of…" Jessie smiled "What you do with the funk is…"  
>"Jesse, no…" Rachel smiled "Let's just keep it with healthy competition. This is not necessary. Let's just go, Finn I'll see you at Sectionals."<p>

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez had just lost Blaine Anderson and his friend she liked to refer to as Asian. Why did she actually know Blaine's name? Maybe it was because of his stupid remarks to anything she said. Slowly she walked through the halls of McKinley. Her gut told her that she was not supposed to be here. And she knew it. What brought her here? The need to be a winner for once. Was show choir so important to her? Or was it to spy on the Cheerios, who were always so much better than her squad. What was their secret? She never saw such a strong routines. Routines she would be able to pull off, if someone was willing to teach it to her. Her name was Santana Lopez. Slowly she turned around the corner, colliding with someone. Another person; Santana started to panic, she was someone that didn't mind human contact. But right now it felt like someone was invading her personal space. That was something Santana Lopez didn't like.<br>"I'm so sorry…" A high voice said.  
>"Don't apologize to her." A boy stepped next to her. "She's just another dork."<p>

"What do you think your name is?" Santana moved closer. "Hey, fancy pants. I'm from the wrong side of the track, if you know what I mean…"  
>"We're from Ohio.." the girl spoke "There's no wrong side of the tracks. I'm Brittany and this immature person is my so called boyfriend Kurt…"<br>"So called?" Kurt turned to her. "Just because…."  
>"He's a unicorn…" Brittany smiled<p>

Santana started at the girl. She tried to memorize all details to Brittany. Her long wavy blond hair might have been the first thing she noticed, it was up in a high blond ponytail. The next she saw were her amazing eyes. Something was in them she didn't understand. In a way she wanted to understand. For the rest she could remember her sweet voice, something Santana never noticed about someone. This almost felt like a flash back. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her mind was screaming to walk away. But nothing made it look like she would. Santana Lopez was in love, or at least she had strong feelings for Brittany. Whatever her last name was. To her it could be anything.  
>"Santana…" Blaine stepped towards her. "Who are you friends?"<br>"Look, that outfit is so gay…" Kurt stared at him. "I subject you start wearing something less…"

"Gay…" Blaine turned to him. "I would, but this is just a nice tie. Nothing gay about it. Just because it doesn't. It seems like you are just trying to hide some part of yourself."  
>"You are the 4th person to say that…" Brittany started to talk. "There was this Rachel kid who was convinced that he was gay. So he told her that we were dating. Which we tried, but we failed. Since Kurt is a bad kisser, and hangs around Kurofsky to much."<br>"What's going on around here?" Quinn stepped towards them. "Aren't they from another school? You are Santana Lopez right. I know you, you totally beat us last year. What are you doing here?"

"We were her to spy…" Blaine admitted "We heard you had a new director. We wanted to see how good you got…"  
>"Or how bad…" Santana smiled "But now I…"<br>"It's not that bad…" Brittany replied "They didn't see anything. I don't think this is so bad. We're all nice people, we shouldn't talk about this…"  
>"They did come here to spy…" Tina stepped next to them. "Or did you come to egg us?" "Look…" Santana smiled "Egging is way beneath my age barrier. If I were to pull a prank on you, you wouldn't see it coming. It would be…"<br>"I don't think you're that bad…" Brittany smiled

"What's going on here?" Sara's voice sounded through the hallway.

* * *

><p><em>A few questions:<em>

_- What do you want to see first: New York or Lima?_

_- Do you want to see Kurt in France chapters?_

_- Do you want to see Santana in Harvard chapters?_

_- When April and Shelby would be competing for a TONY? Who would win and why?_

_- Who do you prefer: Shelby/Sara, Sara/April or do you like the Sara/Shelby/April combination. And if so, do you like it better then Shelby/Emma/Sara?_

_- Riley: Going to a New York art High school or going to a normal high school?_

_- Who do you ship in the new season?_

_- How do you feel Brody could be dangerous for Rachel/Finn? What would he think about the baby (if Rachel and Brody got involved)?_

_- Do you think there would be a difference in behavior toward Cassandra if Rachel had a baby?_

_Have you seen my season 4 poster. Check it out on my tumblr. I am planning on giving sneak peaks to the songs…_

_Thanks for reviewing:p_


	20. Chapter 20

Hey,

Thank you for the review. I love them. Here is a video, if you want to know what the Holding out for a hero/footloose performance in round 1 would look like. Step up is no included,

.com(slash)watch?v=u5SddAlwfOY

**Check it out, it's beyond amazing! I just can't describe dancing as well. **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller**

* * *

>Chapter 20: What happens in Corpus, stays in Corpus<p>Shelby Corcoran stepped out of her car. With a certain excitement to enter practice, Sara had been training with the group. The idea of making them better than perfect had haunted ever of Sara's dreams. And she seemed to overwork herself. Shelby was happy to have April there, the blond diva had turned around in a working machine. And not just that, April had also become just as worried about Sara and the baby as Shelby was. There was not one moment that April wouldn't step beside Sara to check out if she was okay. If she would like to sit down. The saying: that she wanted to be a god mother had been invented in this week. Sometimes it felt like April had written a cute song about it. And maybe she had. Shelby smiled to herself, she and April had become closer. With closer she mean that she could trust her with Sara. April made sure she went home, and she made sure that she wouldn't bring herself in any danger. When April wasn't taking care of Sara, Carl took over the job. Shelby smiled to herself.<br>"So here it is you work…" a low voice sounded. "No wonder you don't mail me about that.."

"Tony…" Shelby ran toward him throwing her arms around his neck. "What's it with you?"  
>"I have finished another music course…" He smiled "What can I say? I want to know everything.."<br>"Off course you do…" Shelby turned to him. "It's been so long. I've missed you…"

"I hear something about mom and dad…" Anthony turned to her. "They asked if I was still living in sin, I told them no. Since I didn't have a boyfriend anymore."  
>"What happened to Tom?" Shelby turned to him. "I thought you were so in love…"<br>"Things happen, c'est la vie." Anthony smiled "I'm more curious after you kids. Rachel, Riley and Beth. The last time I saw Beth she was still such a sweet baby. And I…"  
>"Well, Rachel is right in there…." Shelby smiled "She's going to have baby. Don't judge, that's the last thing she need. My Riley is absolutely perfect and Beth is Beth. Have I told you that I have taken in Beth's mom? She's practically a daughter to me…"<p>

"My sister Shelby the saint…" Anthony hugged her. "I've missed you sis."  
>"So mom and dad don't actually call me…" Shelby turned away. "They disowned me, when I decided to help the gays have that child."<br>"Well, I didn't agree either…" Anthony looked at her. "Not about giving them a baby. I knew it would have broken you. I was right, giving up a baby. It…"  
>"I know…" Shelby smiled "I have a part on Broadway. Sara wrote this musical for me and April. We're going to be two female leads. It's amazing isn't it?"<p>

"My baby sister on Broadway?" Anthony picked her up. "This Sara sounds like an amazing person. Is that your friend."  
>"Yes, she's my rock." Shelby turned to her. "You are my brother. But she's like my sister, I know I have a sister. But you understand."<br>"I know Sara Daniels as a writer…" Anthony smiled "I can picture her being a nice person."  
>"Like you can tell everything by someone's writing…" Shelby raised an eyebrow.<p>

"No, but I read the biography." Anthony gave him a playful smile. "There's a lot you can tell about people by their biography."  
>"Well, it was unauthorized." Shelby laughed "Doesn't tell who she is."<p>

* * *

><p>"That was okay…" Sara stared at the new directions who were in front of her. "Great job, Mercedes. You've finally grasped the message of the song. Take 5."<br>"Miss D…" Brittany walked towards her. "Do you think there's anything missing from this performance."  
>"We're going to have work hard Brittany…" Sara turned to her. "But the performance is good enough to go to round 2 of sectionals. Make the top 10 in our group."<p>

"Yeah, we'll have to do a lot to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Kurt turned towards them. "If we even can, they still have Wade as a performer. He's the most amazing thing I have ever seen…"  
>"The good thing is he is not in our group…" Sara sat down. "Translation, we wouldn't have to face them until the thirdt round. That is if they make it to the top top, and later top 5. There are three groups, and five people from each group go to the 3rd round. 3 people will battle in the finals."<br>"Does that mean we were in 11th place from our groups?" Kurt turned to Rachel. "There were more groups?"

"Looks like we didn't do all that well…" Quinn smiled  
>"Take 5, all of you." Sara turned to them. "It's going to be a tuff couple of weeks. The good thing is that finals are over. It's not going to get any easier."<br>"Let's take that break…" Quinn smiled

Slowly Sara sat down. For once she needed a break for herself. She noticed that she couldn't keep up with the same routines as she used to. Not when she was 5 months pregnant. She had been working on her musical, the last notes had been made on the movie and writing the screenplay for the wicked movie had kept her busy at the same time.  
>"Miss D…" Rachel stepped towards her. "Are you okay?"<br>"Off course I'm okay…" Sara smiled "It's you, we should be worried about. Are you okay?"  
>"Well, Quinn danced more when she was eight months pregnant…" Rachel smiled "Beth came out just fine. So you can give me some dancing?"<br>"Your mom would kill me if I did…" Sara smiled "And it's smarter to take this easier. Beside I gave you and Riley the duet you wanted."  
>"Yeah, thanks." Rachel smiled. "Mercedes is doing amazing on her solo. It was the right call to give her one. Brittany is an amazing dancer…"<br>"So are you…" Sara turned to Rachel. "Not as great as Brittany, but you are good. You wouldn't be the lead in a dancing show, but you could do the dancing in an ordinary musical."  
>"Thanks…" Rachel smiled "I'm looking forward to dancing classes. I can't wait to learn all kinds of dances."<p>

Slowly Rachel stepped towards the door. She slowly turned around towards Sara. She felt different, Nationals felt different this year. Mainly because she had to ask permission to fly. Her doctor had told Rachel that is wasn't smart to fly, but Rachel didn't want to miss her last nationals. The chance that they would win was higher than last year. They were better than last year. She never remembered they had ever practiced this much. Sara had a special philosophy: 'when you thought something was perfect, it could be better'. Shelby and Sara were the perfect team, and they would lead the New Directions to victory. Rachel was glad to be part of a group that was that amazing.  
>"Hey darling…" Shelby stepped towards him. Next to Shelby there was a man, he had short dark brown hair and blue eyes. Or at least that's what people would call. He was handsome, or at least for his age. "This is my brother Anthony. Anthony this is my daughter…"<br>"Rachel…" Anthony smiled. "She looks just like you, Shels."

* * *

><p>"Wade, you have to do what you like…" Riley slowly turned around. She pulled the phone closer to her ear. Wade seemed determent on the phone. She knew Wade since she was a little girl, and for her he was still her brother. He was family to her. Unique was for Wade an important part of his life, and now he wanted to be himself, going on stage dressed as a woman was something he wanted. She didn't know what to tell him. Just to follow his heart.<br>"How is practice going?" Wade's voice sounded over the phone.  
>"Today we practiced for 4 hours…" Riley paused "And tonight we're taking off on the plain and we're practicing in Corpus Christi."<p>

"Yeah, Vocal Adrenaline is practicing for hours to." Wade spoke "Yesterday is was midnight. But no one really likes the song we're singing. But I think victory will be yours this year."  
>"Your voice is amazing." Riley spoke<br>"Yeah, but you are a group off 40 talented performers." Wade smiled "Your dancing is getting as good as ours. Nothing puts us above you…"  
>"Well, may the best win…" Riley smiled "I have to go."<p>

"Who was that?" Quinn stepped next to her.  
>"Wade.." Riley turned towards her. "He wanted to talk about something. And no, he didn't want to talk about routines. It's just a personal matter."<br>"How is he?" Quinn turned to Riley. "It's been a while since we've seen him…"

"He's been busy, finals and auditioning for he's auditioning for NYCDA." Riley spoke "It's a bit like NYADA, I don't really know what is the difference."  
>"So you're going to New York too?" Quinn turned to her.<br>"Yes, I think about going to a high school in New York." Riley smiled "I can't miss my mom. Mom told me if I wanted to stay, I could stay with Rachel's dads.'  
>"But you're not…" Quinn turned to her.<br>"And not have the chance to be aunt Riley." Riley smiled "I haven't had a real mom in years, I'm not going to stay here."

* * *

><p>Shelby stared at the New directions. She never had seen them this focused, this driven. She smiled as she saw Quinn's face. Something about Quinn kept her busy. The secret she hadn't yet shared with her. Something about Quinn's sister kept her busy. Something Quinn hadn't told her about her past. Yet her smiling face hid the pain Quinn was dealing with. Shelby believed it had something to do with the pain she dealt with, with her sister. Maybe Quinn had gone through something similar.<br>"Are you okay?" Sara stepped next to her.  
>"I'm fine.." Shelby smiled "The kids are good, aren't they?"<p>

"Almost perfect, but I think they need a bit more practice." Sara smiled "There are a few little mistakes that can be perfected."  
>"Well, the choreography on footloose is amazing…" Anthony stepped next to Sara. "Congratulation."<p>

"Actually it's Brittany." Shelby smiled "The credit goes to the amazing Brittany S. Pierce."  
>"Amazing…" Anthony turned to Sara. "I love your music. I wrote a paper on your first part of the DS. I always wanted to meet you…"<br>"My first part was not my first musical." Sara smiled "I think I read your paper, I read all papers that were sent to me. I think you did a great job…"

Slowly Sara stepped around the group, she stared at the people. The music to footloose blasted right next to her. She stared at everyone. Rachel was doing some kind of slower dance moves. She could see the Rachel's eyes. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't dancing as much the others. Sara understood, but letting dance as much as the others didn't seem such a good idea. Brittany had thought out the perfect dance for her. It was hard for Rachel. The music still played in her head.  
>"Great job!" Sara stepped in front of the group. "Let's take some diner. And then we'll head to the airport and Corpus."<p>

"I think we're going win." Finn smiled  
>"If Rachel doesn't give birth." Santana smiled "We don't need a second Quinn."<br>"Actually I am not 8 months along in my pregnancy." Rachel smiled "I'm not giving birth."  
>"That's good Rachel…" Santana smiled "Corpus."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are there like songs about Corpus Christi?" Brittany turned to Santana. "I mean there are songs about New York and San Francisco. And Waterloo."<br>"Never heard a song about it…" Santana smiled "Maybe we should write a song about it…"  
>"Sounds good…" Brittany laughed<p>

"This is like the first time I'm traveling on a plane." Riley turned to Santana. "I am really looking forward to visit the Selena museum if we have time."  
>"I think we'll get the day off after Nationals." Santana smiled "I heard that miss D booked us two days more. So we can see the city."<br>"Great idea…" Riley spoke

"I heard that Barbra Streisand is judging." Sara whispered to Shelby. "I haven't told anyone."  
>"Rachel will go crazy when she hears about it." Shelby smiled "She loves Barbra. Do you know Barbra personally?"<br>"Not really…" Sara smiled "I was supposed to have lunch with her a couple of years ago. She canceled. I got a note from her secretary and a tweet apologizing."  
>"She's going to be so happy…" Shelby smiled<br>"Why did you decide to join us?" Sara turned to Anthony.

"I always go to Nationals." Anthony smiled "And it's my nieces. Is Beth staying with our parents?"  
>"My parents don't talk to me, remember?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh yeah." He raised an eyebrow. "Where is she?"  
>"She's with Sara's husband Carl.." Shelby smiled "She's having a play date with Willow and Aaron. They're always having fun together…"<p>

"So do you know where you're heading next year?" Sam turned to Mercedes "I was thinking about heading to UCLA. I want to see more of the world, and the scholarship gives me the opportunity to rent a cheap place."  
>"I was going to take classes at Los Angeles Music Academy." Mercedes smiled "I thought knowledge over music could help me becoming a singer. It's never wrong to have a diploma right?"<br>"It's right." Sam smiled "You need to think about your education. You have a great voice, Mercedes. I would love to buy your album someday."  
>"So what are you going to study at UCLA?" Mercedes turned to him.<br>"I think I'll major in science…" Sam smiled "Or Psychology. I haven't decided yet."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

Quinn stared out of the window, as she put her pen down. _Today we landed in Corpus Christi, Texas. Mercedes has been talking about seeing some statue and rubbing the butt. Like it would give instant fame or something. Santana was with that. I guess that's one thing about pop culture I failed to understand. _

"Quinn…" There was a knock at the door. The door opened up and Shelby walked on. "Are you okay?. We're practicing…"  
>"It's okay…" Quinn smiled "So your brother is here?"<br>"Yes, he was crazy about seeing Rachel and Riley perform." Shelby nodded "I'm glad to see him. He is the best big brother."

"I don't have brothers…" Quinn smiled "I have two sisters, and I'm smashed in the middle."  
>"So Frannie is your older sister right?" Shelby smiled.<br>"Frannie, yes." Quinn smiled "Charlotte is my younger sister. We called her Charlie. She's a sophomore. She used to have this friend Marley. A real dork, we called her Marley flower."  
>"Marley Flower?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.<br>"Well, she used to put this flowers in her hair." Quinn smiled "Because her name is Marley Rose, and well one day she put roses in there. That's when she found out that every rose has its thorns."

"That's a funny story, when was that…"  
>"I was 12 I think…" Quinn smiled "It's been a while."<p>

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" Shelby turned to her. "Are you ready to talk about your sister?"  
>"I don't know…." Quinn stood up. "I think it's time to practice…"<p>

* * *

><p>It was Friday when they arrived in Corpus Christi. It was about three days before the competition. A competition that would change a lot for them. The first day 150 groups from over the entire country would compete. 150 groups that had made it through their Sectionals and their Regionals. They noticed that Dalton was absent this year, they didn't know what had happened. Just that they were not there. Blaine had explained that his absence had cause the group to search for another lead singer. And they weren't getting back to their feet.<p>

After reducing the people to 30 groups, they would enter round two. Round two was a day after round 1. That way they could practice some of their moves, and that way they would be able to do another day of practice. Brittany had grown to be a great leader to the new directions, concerned about her choreography and the wellbeing of her dancers. Santana told her that one day she would work on Broadway or any other place where they needed someone. Brittany had told her at the same time: she would replace miss Sylvester as coach of the cheerleading squad.

After the second round, the group would be reduced to 15 people. They would not be competing in smaller groups, and all the groups would finally meet each other. 3 groups were chosen for the final round. That was only two days after the third one. This is where the national champion was chosen. The champion won the honor and a 'money' prize.

The days seemed to go faster as they were practicing for a big competition. The day of the competition Mercedes woke up with a feeling of nerves. Nerves that she could explain by fear.  
>"I think I'm going to be sick…" Mercedes turned to Rachel.<br>"Mercedes, it's simple nerves." Rachel slowly walked toward her. "You don't have a solo today. Your solo is in round two, you just have to dance and sing great. You are amazing Mercedes. You don't need to worry…"  
>"Thank you…" Mercedes smiled "So I heard you go in to NYADA?"<p>

"Yes, I got a really good letter." Rachel smiled "She thinks I'm a very promising student, and Carmen Thibodaux can't wait to teach me."  
>"That's amazing." Mercedes smiled "See, the baby didn't get in to way. What are you going to call her anyway? Still thinking about Barbra?"<br>"No, Idina Carole Hudson-Berry." Rachel smiled "Mom is going to be the godmother and one of my dads is going to be the godfather."  
>"Idina is a beautiful name…" Mercedes turned to her. "So are you and Finn together?"<br>"Together yes." Rachel turned to her. "And I love him, I just don't know if this will be forever. But today I love him, and you can't exactly know what's going to be."  
>"You're right…" Mercedes smiled "So you really do love him?"<br>"I love him so much." Rachel smiled "I hope this is forever."

"We all hope it…" Mercedes smiled "But you're always going to be connected to Finn, by Idina. What if things happen?"  
>"I don't know…" Rachel turned towards her. "I just know that I want Idina…"<br>"Come on,…" Mercedes smiled "Let's get ready for Nationals…"

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentleman and welcome to the Nationals championship of show choir competitions." A voice said<br>"I'm so excited." Sara smiled "Our kids are starting off."  
>"There good…" Shelby replied "It doesn't matter if they start, or if they end the show. They're amazing."<p>

"Introducing the judges:…" The man on the stage pointed to the group of 5. " Songwriter A.B. Quintanilla and his sister Suzette, Emmy winning singer Carmen Thibodaux, she played Elphaba Throb in Wicked Eden Espinosa and last but not least legend Barbra Streisand."  
>"Did they just say…" Rachel turned to Quinn. "Barbra Streisand?"<br>"Yeah, that's what they said…" Quinn smiled "Barbra Streisand, funny girl, you know."  
>"Oh my Barbra…" Kurt and Blaine stepped towards Rachel. "It's Barbra Streisand, I totally want her in one of my musicals. She's amazing."<p>

"I can't believe it's really…" Rachel started to blush. "Oh my God!"

"Welcome to the stage: The new directions!"

The stage went completely dark. On both sides of the stage you could notice a stairs. It was heading up somewhere, a bright light lid it. Slowly Brittany moved down the stairs, as the music started playing and Tina started singing. She was standing in the middle of the stages, accompanied by Rachel, Riley and Quinn. All three of them were singing background. Tina's voice was louder than they expected. Tina had not expected a solo, but Brittany had chose her for this song and only her.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_ And where are all the gods?_

_ Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_ Late at night I toss_

Brittany noticed that her body moved with the music. There was almost no tension in her body, she didn't know why. Her dark blue dress fitted perfectly, and it made it possible for her to move along with the music. She slowly threw herself in Mike's arms. Moving together with him was really easy. Because he was an amazing dancer. But also because they knew what to expect.

_ And I turn_

_ And I dream of what I need._

_ I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._

_ He's gotta be strong_

_ And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._

_ I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._

_ He's gotta be sure_

_ And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_ Larger than life._

Brittany stopped dancing as the last note blasted through the speakers and the light switched on. Loud music started to play, and the notes off Footloose blasted through the speakers again. Everyone danced together in perfect harmony. Brittany saw how ever Blaine didn't experience any trouble with the moves.  
>"They're doing amazing…" Shelby whispered. "Better than the rehearsals."<br>They sang together, Artie had taken the lead while the other sang in the back ground. It was the first time they felt like a team. Last year Artie had short pieces of a song, but never had he gotten a solid solo. Will Schuester was there with them, proudly looking at his students. This was the day he had waited for. The day, they would be this good. He stared at Shelby and Sara. He admitted it to himself. This success was not because of him. It was because of his sister.

The music changed, and the new directions started to dance again. This time they sang at the same time. There was no lead singer, they were singing everything at the same time, you cold notice that they were moving together. There were a couple simple lifts.

_This is somethin' for the radio _

_This is somethin' for the radio_

_ This is somethin' for the radio_

_ Boy, no matter what we go through _

_You step up, I'll step up too _

_It don't matter what the haters say_

_ As long as you are my boo_

_ No matter how hard it gets _

_This love will have no regrets _

_As long as when we stepping on _

_The dance floor, it's me and you_

_ Feel the rhythm of the beat, that's my heart _

_Cupid shot me with an arrow from the start _

_And you know that it's your love that's got me trapped_

_ Every time I try to leave, you bring me back_

_ So much harder at times I cried a river _

_You dried my eyes and brought me back to laughter _

_And when I lay next to you I want to wake up_

_ And when I break up, it's only to make up_

_ Boy, no matter what we go through_

_ You step up, I'll step up too I_

_t don't matter what the haters sa_

_y As long as you are my boo_

_ No matter how hard it gets _

_This love will have no regrets _

_As long as when we stepping on _

_The dance floor, it's me and you_

The crowd started to clap as the people stopped singing. Even Barbra Streisand stood up. Rachel's cheeks were blood red, it was a feeling of pride that went through her vanes. Barbra Streisand had watched her perform. She never had felt something like this. Barbra would hear her sing the lullaby her mother sang when she was little. Barbra Streisand her hero would remember her as the member of a great club.  
>"I think she loved it…" Kurt said. "Rachel, she loved us."<br>"I think we will get this…" Quinn hugged Rachel. "We're going to make the top ten."  
>"That's because Berry and Hudson didn't kiss…" Santana laughed<p>

"Oh, my god…" Artie came towards them. "We did it, we nailed it."  
>"We totally did." Santana jumped up and down. "Take that."<p>

"Well there are still 49 groups." Puck stepped towards them. "Maybe Barbra would like them better, since we didn't bring a number by her."  
>"Well, I can solve that…" Rachel smiled<br>"You don't have to…" Santana smiled "I still think we did amazing. And if we don't place for the next round, then that's it. We practiced our butts off. That's all we can do."  
>"That's true…" Rachel smiled "And we'll have more time in Corpus."<p>

"Oh, we'll place." Quinn smiled "Our director is a genius. We'll place."

* * *

><p>"Look…" Kurt stepped in front of the list. "It doesn't matter if we place. We did our best and that's all that matters…"<br>"Yes…" Brittany nodded. "It doesn't matter…"  
>"National champions sounds nice…" Santana smiled<p>

"We have place…" Quinn pushed Kurt away from the list. She pointed her finger to the list, ten names were noted down on it. Slowly they stared at the list. Black letters on a white background. Something that would change their life.  
>"Number 5…." Puck smiled "The new directions. We placed!"<br>"That's amazing!" Riley threw her arms around Rachel's neck.  
>"Didn't I tell you so?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I?"<br>"So I guess we should get back to practicing." Brittany smiled "We're not going to win Nationals by just sitting around."  
>"I don't think that's necessary." Sara smiled "You can practice tomorrow."<p>

"And I'm going to give Carl a call… "Shelby smiled "I want to know how Beth is doing. I've never left her longer than a couple of hours…."  
>"Carl is great at taking care of children." Sara smiled<br>"But you do remember April is near…"

* * *

><p>"So we start off with the 'How to save a life' song…" Quinn turned to Puck. "Then we go to the RachelRiley duet, followed by Mercedes' duet and we end up with running on sunshine."  
>"That's about it…" Kurt turned to them. "It sounds good, right."<br>"I think it's good enough to win…" Quinn smiled "Next round the judges will give us a song we have to perform. Barbra Streisand means something Rachel will be perfect for…"

"Makes sense…" Brittany smiled "Anything Broadway is too hard for my voice…"  
>"I guess we agree that Broadway need to go to…" Quinn stepped in between them. "Santana, Rachel or either Mercedes. Or maybe Artie or Puck."<br>"It depends on the song…" Kurt turned to him.  
>"Right, we'll only have two days to work on it." Quinn smiled "We'll have to perform or best number. Which I think is FootlooseHolding out for a hero."  
>"In the final round we only get one song…" Santana spoke<p>

"Let's start practicing…" Brittany smiled  
>"Let's do that…" Sara stepped in the room. "We'll have to make this performance perfect to. You have the talent, so don't worry. You'll make it."<br>"Let's do this." Quinn smiled

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Welcome to round two of the National championship. The groups have been reduced to the 30 best show choirs. They have been split up in three groups, only 5 groups in this group will go through to the next round." The man smiled "And we'll start off once again with the amazing New Directions from Lima, Ohio."  
>The stage light up. The stage was empty. From both sides the new directions stepped on the stage. Music started to play.<p>

"Step one you say we need to talk ." Puck sang "He walks you say sit down it's just a talk . He smiles politely back at you .You stare politely right on through "

"Some sort of window to your right ." Quinn sang "As he goes left and you stay the lines of fear and blame ,you begin to wonder why you came."

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend." Riley stepped next to Quinn, followed by Rachel who stepped next to her. "Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night .Had I known."

"how to save a life." Their voices blended together.

"Let him know that you know best ." Artie sang "Cause after all you do know best."

"Try to slip past his defense." Kurt joined the row. "Without granting innocence.""

"Lay down a list of what is wrong." Tina slowly took Kurt's hand. "The things you've told him all along."

"And pray to God he hears you ." Santana's voice sounded a bit different than it did yesterday. "And pray to God he hears you."

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend." Mercedes slowly stepped in between Riley and Rachel all eyes were on her right now. "Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night. Had I known how to save a life."

"As he begins to raise his voice." Sugar took a step before them. "You lower yours and grant him one last choice."

"Drive until you lose the road." Blaine took another step before them. "Or break with the ones you've followed."

"He will do one of two things .He will admit to everything." Finn took a step in front and joined the row.

"Or he'll say he's just not the same ." Joe smiled "And you'll begin to wonder why you came."

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend." The boys slowly started to sing. "Somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life."

The girls started to sing the same part of the song. It almost seemed like magic. Their voices were perfect together, and in most cases it was better than they expected. They boys joined the performance.

"How to save a life." Rachel took a step on as it was dark for only one second.

Slowly everyone stepped of the stage. Only Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel, Riley and a few girls were left on the stage. Only now Mercedes started to panic. What if she didn't feel the song? What if she just hit the notes? That wouldn't be good enough. She slowly turned to Rachel, and she felt better. For some reason the people behind her made her feel sure of herself.

_All of these lines across my face_

_ Tell you the story of who I am _

_So many stories of where I've been_

_ And how I got to where I am_

_ But these stories don't mean anything _

_When you've got no one to tell them to _

_It's true, I was made for you_

_ I climbed across the mountaintops _

_Travel across the ocean blue I cross over lines and I broke all the rules _

_And baby I broke them all for you_

_ Oh because even when I was flat broke _

_You made me feel like a million bucks You do,_

_ I was made for you_

_ You see the smile that's on my mouth _

_It's hiding the words that don't come out _

_All of the friends who think that I'm blessed _

_They don't know I'm in this mess_

_ No they don't know who I really am _

_And they don't know what I've been through _

_Like you do, and I was made for you_

_ All of these lines across my face _

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_ So many stories of where I've been _

_And how I got to where I am_

_ Oh but these stories don't mean anything _

_When you've got no one to tell them to_

_ It's true, I was made for you _

_Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you_

Slowly Rachel and Riley stepped on. The song Shelby had written started to play. Safe and sound meant the world to Rachel and it maybe even meant more to Riley. Singing this as a duet was special. Rachel wanted to look for Shelby, she wanted to see the look on her face. But the only person she could recognize was Barbra Streisand. The song had a very emotional on Barbra. Rachel slowly returned to looking for her mother. She could imagine seeing the tears in Shelby's eyes. But she didn't seem to find the two simple familiar eyes. She slowly took Riley's hand, as the rest of the group walked on the stage once more again. This song was one they had practiced so much. Rachel slowly took a step back. For a second the darkness returned to the stage. Only a few second later the start of the music, brought a bright light.

"Girl you got me tripping on sunshine." Puck slowly took Quinn's hand. He noticed that the rest followed his move. They all formed pairs. "God knows you just made my you came around, noI just can't slow down, no I wanna see you walking my way."  
>"Girl you got me thinking about diamonds." Finn turned Rachel slowly. He slowly took her hand and did another simple move. "And gettin down on one knee, maybe two. People may stop and stare, but I don't even care, no. Just as long as I'm with you."<br>"You got me running on sunshine." Sam slowly pulled Mercedes closer. The same moves as the rest of the members did. "Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine Ain't no rain getting in my way."

"Girl you got me acting real crazy." Samuel sang as he lifted Riley above his head. There were only a few that did this move, Finn for instant didn't lift Rachel above his head. Only a few of them followed Samuel's movement. They made a simple lift. "Chasing tail like some old dog. Oh I got this rocket. In my front left pocket. Ready to explode like a bomb."

"Something tells me your name is Lucy." Rory sang. "Cause everything keeps shaking around  
>We can cut the roof. Make these walls go boom. We can do this right here and now"<p>

"You got me running on sunshine." The boys sang together. "Ain't no clouds getting in my . must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way."

"Hey just get over yourself." Slowly Riley pushed Samuel away from her. "This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself"

"Hey just get over yourself." Slowly the rest followed Riley's movement. "This ain't too good for your health. Hey just get over yourself."  
>"You got me running on sunshine." Quinn sang "Ain't no clouds getting in my way. I must be running on sunshine. Ain't no rain getting in my way."<br>"No doubt, no doubt about it. "Brittany and Santana sang together. "And there ain't no clouds in my sky. No doubt, no doubt about it. And there ain't no clouds in my sky"  
>"You got me running on sunshine." Slowly they all sang together. "Ain't no rain getting in my way .Just as long as I... baby yeah!"<p>

Once more again the light died. They returned backstage. A big smile appeared on Quinn's face, Quinn jumped up and down, and some of the members of the new directions seemed to copy her behavior.  
>"We nailed it!" Puck smiled<br>"Great job, Riles." Rachel hugged her. "Mercedes you were phenomenal. You haven't did this well on understanding a song. I had to hold myself from crying."  
>"Thanks, you were really good too." Mercedes smiled "In fact we all did a good job."<p>

"Do you think mom was proud?" Riley turned to Rachel. "Do you think we did the song justice? I mean she did a better job…"  
>"You were fabulous." Quinn smiled "You made Barbra Streisand cry, without kicking her. And I think Carmen from your school went along with it."<br>"I think we're going to make it to another round…"

"How did you guys such an amazing set list?" another Glee club turned to them. "It seemed like you were thought by people who came from Broadway."  
>"Well, we're good…" Quinn smiled "and we really practice for hours. That's our secret."<p>

* * *

><p>Nerves grew as the group waited for the results to be poster. Rachel couldn't stop mentioning Barbra's tears about her song. The pride had gotten really bad, and Puck even tried to make her talk about something else. Even though it had gotten him in a Wicked vs. Rent discussion. Quinn had told them that both musicals were to different to talk about. Blaine had explained that he wanted to see Kurt play Mark on Broadway. Santana had explained that she liked dance musicals. And Brittany had expressed her love towards Chess. Most of them were surprised that Brittany knew the art of chess, and they had even challenged her to a competition. She had won from Kurt, but couldn't win from Artie.<p>

"The results are up!" Quinn's voice yelled "We placed for the next round."  
>"What song?" Rachell stepped towards Quinn. "What song were we assigned?"<br>"I know him so well from Chess…" Brittany smiled "I love that song."  
>"Me too…" Rachel smiled "So, maybe we shouldn't make it a duet. It could work right?"<p>

'I say Mercedes, Riley, you Rachel and Santana." Brittany explained. "I'll find a choreography for the back ground. What's our best song?"  
>"FootlooseHolding out for a hero…" Quinn smiled "Figures."

"Okay, you 4 should see who sings what things we'll sing." Brittany turned around. "Finn, Blaine, Kurt and Sam. You can do some back ground singing. We'll find out where you stand after I thought them the new choreography. Good?"  
>"Who made her the leader?" Sugar spoke<br>"I think I made myself the leader…" Brittany smiled "Since I'm the only one who can make choreography. I'm going to talk to miss D, she need to help me a bit."

* * *

><p>"So do you think we need a choreography?" Brittany turned to Sara. "I know him so well can have choreography right."<br>"I have seen it in very different forms." Sara smiled "So it is possible, a simple form off ballroom dancing could always work."  
>"Ballroom dancing sounds great…" Brittany turned to Sara. "What would you do?"<p>

"Congratulations Brittany.." Shelby smiled "Your choreography impressed the judges. They wanted to know who came up with it."  
>"I told them one of my students, Brittany S. Pierce is a genius." Sara smiled "I think you impressed a lot of people Brit."<br>"So…" Shelby smiled "I just called Carl, and he said April took the kids shopping."

"April and kids doesn't mix?" Sara raised an eyebrow. "she took them shopping?"  
>"Do you have her phone number?" Shelby turned to her. "I won't let her…"<br>"Is there a problem?" Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Free stuff for the kids.."

* * *

><p>"Finn…" Rachel walked in his room. She jumped on the bed, slowly she stared at Kurt. Kurt was writing on his laptop. It wasn't new, being abroad always gave him inspiration and now he was noting down some scenes to his new work. Rachel pulled his arm towards her baby bump.<br>"What's going on Rachel?" Finn felt how the baby kicked to his hand. "Was that the baby?"  
>"Yeah, it's been tap dancing for the pas hour." Rachel smiled "She likes to dance when music plays. She's going to win a dance competition before she's even born…"<br>"Can I feel that?" Kurt stepped towards them. "Oh my god, That's magical. I hope you go in to labor before I leave for France."  
>"I can't wait for her birth either…" Rachel smiled<p>

"My mom has already bought us a baby bed…" Finn smiled "She's looking forwards to seeing the baby. She's excited about becoming a grand mom."  
>"Do you think I'll be a great mom?" Rachel turned to Finn. "My dads are amazing. I have the best mother. What if this kid has nothing like that? What if I screw her up?"<br>"You won't…" Finn kissed her head. "You're Idina's mom."

* * *

><p>"And 1,2,3…" Brittany walked around the group of people. "Amazing, I can see you start to get it. But you need to listen to the music…"<br>"Brittany, we've been practicing for hours…" Quinn smiled "Can we at least take five?"  
>"No, we can't…" Brittany turned to them. "Tomorrow you need to be able to do this in your sleep. And you need a decent night of sleep, which means we can't take five…"<p>

"Brittany, you're just…" Samuel spoke. "Why can't I …"  
>"Don't complain…" Brittany spoke "Or you will be punished in the worst way. That's just a joke, but this dance can be complicated. We need to make sure it's perfect. That is if we want to make it to the final round. We all know we're the best, last year we didn't win. We didn't win because we didn't train enough. This time that won't be an issue."<br>"We work our butts off…" Quinn smiled "Coach Sylvester would be really proud of you Brittany. You became kind a scary…"  
>"I guess I have to say thank you…" Brittany smiled "Or don't I?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Is this song a problem for them?" Will stared at Sara. "Did you help Brittany with the choreography?"<br>"I did help some…" Sara smiled "It's perfectly fine. It's okay, they can do this Will. The song is perfect for them. They can do this, you don't need to worry about that."

"Well, we made top 15.." Will smiled "We didn't get that far last year."  
>"Well, with us on the wheel, you'll win." Shelby smiled "I'm still worried…"<p>

The lights in the audience slowly switched off, Will Schuester stared to the front of the room. His mind went crazy, he wanted them to win. The new directions winning would be important to him, but it wouldn't be because of him. Shelby and Sara were right. With them behind the wheel they would win. Specially with Sara behind the wheel, they wouldn't have been here if he had taken charge. He wasn't as talented as Sara when it came to music. Yes, he loved it just as much as she did. But he didn't have so much natural talent.

_Nothing is so good it lasts eternally  
>Perfect situations must go wrong<br>But this has never yet prevented me  
>From wanting far too much for far too long<br>Looking back, I could have done it differently  
>Won a few more moments, who can tell?<br>But it took time to understand the man  
>Now at least I know, I know him well<em>

_Wasn't it good, Wasn't it fine  
>Isn't it madness he can't be mine<br>But in the end, he needs a little more than before  
>Security, he needs his fantasy and freedom<br>I know him so well_

_No one in your life is with you constantly  
>No one is completely on your side<br>And though I move my world to be with him  
>Still the gap between us is too wide<br>Looking back, I could have played it differently  
>Learned about the man before I fell<br>But I was ever so much younger then  
>But now at least I know him well<em>

_Wasn't it good (oh so good), Wasn't it fine (so fine)  
>Isn't it madness he can't be mine<em>

_Didn't I know how it would go  
>If I knew from the start<br>Why am I falling apart_

_Wasn't it fine  
>Isn't it madness he can't be mine<br>But in the end, he needs a little more than before  
>Security, he needs his fantasy and freedom<br>I know him so well  
>It took some to understand him<br>Hoo ooh I know him so well_

Will stared at the group in front of him. They were dancing better than he expected. The number holding out for a hero/Footloose was even better than they did it first. Barbra Streisand almost seemed to dance along. And Carmen Thibodaux had shown her true colors by applauding a little bit too enthusiastic.  
>"I think we're going to make it to the top 3…" Will whispered. "What do you think?"<br>"I am almost sure…" Shelby smiled "I still think we should have done a routine completely on their hands."

"No, not going to happen." Sara smiled  
>"It would have worked." Shelby smiled "I did it, won nationals with it."<p>

* * *

><p>15 groups were together on one stage. Sara and Shelby had now joined the new directions. Right now it seemed that Barbra Streisand was trying to walk on the stage extremely slow. The new directions had connected hands, like they were trying to give their nerves to someone else. This wasn't going to work however.<br>"All the 15 groups I saw today were extremely talented.." Barbra spoke "I never saw so much talent combined. Congratulations to the directors, they did an amazing job with the dancers. But only three groups can go on to the next round. And the groups are:…"

"Vocal Adrenaline." Vocal Adrenaline started to party behind them. It was like they never had been so happy.  
>"The second group is…" Barbra stared to the rest of the group. "Portland Scale Blazers."<p>

"And the final group…" Barbra smiled "And they have amazing spirit and they might be the biggest Glee group I have ever seen. The new Directions form Lima Ohio."  
>For the most of the group it didn't completely sink in that they had placed for the final round. After a few minutes they started to jump up and down. Enthusiasm enchanted them.<p>

"For the last round we're going with the same song for all the groups…" Barbra smiled "A song that is not familiar to any of you. Natalia's risin."  
>"What?" Shelby turned to Sara. "Do you know that song?"<br>"An artist from Belgium." Sara smiled "Amazing concert, I was invited to one of her concerts. She was okay. Amazing song."

"I'm going to give the lyrics and music to your directors…" Barbra replied "There's a version of the song sang by that singer. Good luck, you have two days to rehears this new song."

* * *

><p>"Look, we have to kick Vocal Adrenaline's butt on this." Brittany spoke. "We have to make our choreography as strong as the previous numbers. The song is catchy, we are just going to .."<br>"Maybe we'll do it in the old style of Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby spoke "If we don't go with one lead singer, we'll be stronger. We have so much strong singers, they only have one."  
>"Wade can't keep carrying their songs…" Sara spoke "They know how to move, but so do we. We need to show them we are a group. Not many individuals. We should attack as a well-oiled machine."<br>"Come on…" Sara smiled "I have the perfect idea."

* * *

><p>The final day had arrived. Two days off practicing had been short, but Sara seemed to get it perfect. Brittany slowly practiced the moves, she made the turn and saw how Santana stared at her.<br>"You are so amazing Brit." Santana smiled "You are part of the reason, we're here today. I think one day you could be an amazing choreograph. Wait, you already are."  
>"Thanks Santana…" Brittany smiled "But when I go to Julliard I'll become better. I'll become the best."<p>

"You already are…" Santana pulled her in her arms. "You are always the best to me, Brit."  
>"Come on…" Brittany smiled "Let's do this…"<p>

_All my life I dreamd in color  
>every rainbow had a meaning<br>I discovered  
>everyone said i wouldn't last<br>they all said that I a was thing of the past_

_they try to bring me down  
>had to swallow my proud<br>nobody knew what I knew  
>I would survive<em>

_for every tear I cry  
>every wish goes by<br>every dream I kept inside  
>for every mile i walked<br>every race I lost  
>every day that I ran out of time<em>

_Like every song I sung  
>Everyone i've known<br>Every night I spend alone  
>like every horizon<br>I'll keep on trying  
>like the sun i'll be risin'<em>

_ooh ooh_

_for every word that has been spoken  
>there's been<br>another rule that has been broken  
>the door that was open<em>

_don't let them get in your head  
>negative words they spread<br>the truth of it is  
>I still believe<em>

_for every tear I cry  
>every wish goes by<br>every dream I kept inside  
>for every mile i walked<br>every race I lost  
>every day that I ran out of time<em>

_Like every song I sung  
>Everyone I've known<br>Every night I spend alone  
>like every horizon<br>I keep on trying  
>like the sun I'll be risin'<em>

_ooh risin'_

_I'm gonna keep on  
>I'm gonna keep on risin'<br>ooh risin'_

_ooh ooh yeah_

_for every tear I cry  
>every wish goes by<br>every dream I kept inside  
>for every mile I walked<br>every race I lost  
>every day that I ran out of time<em>

_Like every song I sung  
>Everyone I've known<br>Every night I spend alone  
>like every horizon<br>I keep on trying  
>like the sun I'll be risin'<em>

_ooh risin'_

_for every tear I cry  
>for every wish goes by<br>every dream I kept inside  
>for every mile I walked<br>every race I lost  
>every day that I ran out of time<em>

_Like every song I sung  
>Everyone I've known<br>Every night I spend alone  
>like every horizon<br>I keep on trying  
>like the sun I'll be risin'<em>

_ooh risin'_

* * *

><p>"Okay, all the numbers were performed in an amazing way.." Suzette Quintanilla got on the stage. "I honestly didn't know the song. Barbra actually went online and found a song where no one was familiar with. That way no one was better off. I love to see the passion for music, it's always something amazing. But there's only one winner. And this winner was so consistent through all four rounds, they are a group. They have amazing dancers. They take their strengths and their weaknesses and act as a group. The winners of Nationals championship 2012 for show choir is: The McKiney high new directions and their directors Shelby Corcoran and Sara Howell."<p>

"We won!" Quinn opened her mouth. "We actually won."  
>"National champions!" Tina jumped up and hugged Mike. "National champions." "Congratulations…" Barbra stepped on the stage. "You are an amazing group, with great creativity. A great set list."<br>"Oh my god…" Rachel stepped right in front of her. "Barbra I'm your biggest fan!"

"Why don't you two take a picture?" Quinn smiled "I have a camera with me!"

* * *

><p>"What's going to happen now?" Tina sat down next to Mike. "This was something I looked forward to. Now it's over, and the year is almost over to. What's going happen to us? To all of us? I'm staying, while everyone just head out the world. I'm staying here by myself Mike…"<br>"Tina, we don't know what's going happen…" Mike smiled "I'm going to New York, I'm going after my dreams. I'm sure that next year, your dreams will bring you to New York. It's just a year, what's a year in a life time?"

"A lot of things change in a year…" Tina turned to him." A year ago, Rachel was selfish. Now she's one of the most talented persons, but she's still not afraid to fight for a solo. A year ago, mister Schuester didn't give me solo's. A year ago, we were no champions. A year ago, Rachel didn't have a mom. I didn't have anemia. A year ago, everything was different. What if we change that year? It's not just a year, it's being apart…"  
>"We don't need to be scared…" Mike smiled "It will work if it's meant to be.."<p>

"I don't want things to change…" Tina cried "I want time to freeze. I don't want things to go on. I want to stay like this forever."  
>"But staying like this forever means we don't change…" Mike smiled at her. "Staying the same is really bad."<p>

"What's going happen?" Kurt turned to Blaine. "Why don't you come with me? Lion has schools, high schools. You could live there too.."  
>"My French is horrible…" Blaine smiled "I'm not supposed to go there, you are. You wanted an amazing senior year. But I'm not supposed to go there, you are. Only you. There's a time in life when you need to let go, and hope love will survive the distance."<p>

"That's beautiful said…" Kurt smiled "Do you think there's anything that ties us together? Finn and Rachel have Idina, we don't…"  
>"We have love…" Blaine smiled "That's all I need. If it's meant to be, It will last."<p>

"It's just a couple of miles." Brittany smiled "I think we can work something out. You are supposed to be there and I'm supposed to go to New York. We'll talk all the time, I called a new laptop. We can skype, and if we are not doing that. We can travel to New York, or I can come to Cambridge. We will work this out…"  
>"When did you get this amazing?" Santana smiled<br>"When I started to believe in myself…" Brittany smiled "I might not be the best in math, but I am a great dancer. That's who I am…"

"So you really did it?" Riley hugged Wade. "You showed them the real you. I'm so proud of you, Unique is something you are. You are amazing, you were truly the star of the performance."  
>"Well, I think that's why we didn't win…" Wade smiled "Jesse and Dustin never got along. That's what make us weaker. We made it this far, on what we still remembered from Shelby. She was the only one that brought victory to Vocal Adrenaline."<br>"So you're going to New York to?" Riley stared at them. "I'm going to High school there…"

"You are lucky…" Wade smiled "I'm looking for a dorm."  
>"Maybe you should move in with some of our class mates." Riley smiled "Finn, Mike, Brittany, Puck and Samuel will be looking for a two bedroom apartment in New York. You'll have to share, but that's okay right. It's cheaper, They already have been looking out. I'm sure you'll like them.."<p>

"Why not?" Wade smiled "I never heard you say anything bad about them.."  
>"That's because they aren't bad…" Riley smiled "I'm sure they'll like you."<p>

* * *

><p>"We did it…" Sara smiled. "We won Nationals. How does this victory feel?"<br>"It feels amazing…" Shelby smiled "But it wouldn't have mattered. If we hadn't won, I would still have a best friend. It's going be weird not seeing you every day…"  
>"I'll be in New York in the beginning of September…" Sara smiled "The entire month of September, there's so much things to get ready. We're friends, we'll make it."<p>

"I think my brother might stick around to help you.." Shelby smiled "I think he'll replace me as music teacher and as director. He's great, he's amazing. Better than me."  
>"I doubt that…" Sara smiled "So are you preparing your speech for the teacher of the year award? It can't go to anyone else…"<p>

"We'll see what time brings…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A couple of questions:<em>**

- **_What did you think about Shelby's brother?_**

- **_Who should be teacher of the year? _**

- **_Did you like the chapter? _**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, **

**I would like to apologize for the long wait. I got very busy, and I couldn't update faster. I spent a lot of time with other stories, and lost side of this one. Get ready to meet Marley and the other new people. They're waiting for you! **

**Enjoy, **

**TempeGeller! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 21: Road to an unlocked future<span>**

Shelby Corcoran stared to the city of Lima, Ohio. The darkness had returned to the city, way earlier than any of them could have expected. But she didn't let get to her. Rachel Berry and her other daughter Riley Corcoran were asleep next to her. Quinn Fabray was sitting right next to her and was staring at the same window. And Sara Daniels her best friend was sitting right next to the chauffeur. The other kids of the New directions had gone straight home after an exhausted journey home. Victory hadn't removed their exhaustion. Translation, they didn't want to party that night. Not about their victory or their future that was just looking at them from the corner.  
>"It won't that bad…" Sara turned towards her. "It's April, not …"<br>"Well, we both know April Rhodes…." Shelby turned to her. "She's talented, but she doesn't have the best attitude towards kids. What if …."

"If Beth is addicted to alcohol?" Sara smiled "Carl is there too, he's not going to let April do anything dumb. He's smarter than that…"  
>"I don't think smarter is the word you should be using… "Quinn smiled for a moment.<p>

"You shouldn't be worrying…" Sara smiled "April won't do anything stupid. I promise you."

* * *

><p>"I told you no earrings…" Carl turned to April. "What am I going to do when Shelby and Sara come home? You gave all three of them earrings. Why is that?"<br>"I thought they would look cute…" April smiled "I was right, they're one. It's not like I did something illegal. Imagine the cuteness…"

"Look, I don't care that you bought them clothes or even those toys that they asked you for, but earrings are not something you should have…" Carl turned to her. "April it's not your choice to make. You can't just give people earrings. This is something the parents should decide. Not you…"  
>"I thought it was okay…" April smiled "And I didn't give the boy earrings. I thought you should know that, Sara's not going to mind…"<br>"I do, so my wife…"  
>"My wife what?" Sara stepped inside the room, followed by Shelby. Shelby didn't have eyes for April, she ran towards Beth and pulled her in both arms. She put a kiss on Beth's cheek. She stood up, and slowly pulled Beth closer.<br>"What is going on with the two of you?" Sara turned to Carl. "When I left, you kind of got along and now you tow seem part of the third word war Sue."

"She's the one that got Beth and our daughter Willow earrings." Carl turned to April. "Earrings, can you believe it. She took them shopping, and I see that she got them earrings."  
>"She did…" Shelby stared at Beth's ears.<br>"Look, I thought it would be extremely cute." April smiled "The person that sold them to me, told me it was not all that uncommon. So I got them…"  
>"I think it's adorable." Shelby replied "Really!"<br>"What?" Carl turned towards them. "She gave your child earrings…"  
>"You sound like she drugged her…" Sara smiled "I was thinking about getting them, but I wanted to wait a few years. Looks like she looks cute with them…"<br>"See…" April said in almost a arrogant tone.  
>"It's no big deal…" Shelby smiled "I almost thought she brought them to a bar."<br>"I did no such thing…" April smiled "You're not allowed to bring kids in a bar. It wouldn't make me all to popular."

"So how was Corpus Christi?" April stepped next to them. "I heard they have killer scotch?"  
>"It's not like we went there to drink booze…" Shelby turned to her. "We were there for business, so no we didn't try to scotch."<br>"Shelby is more a wine person…." Sara gave her a quick smile

Sara showed a soft smile. She slowly turned to Carl and pulled him in her arms for a quick kiss. Her arms were around him and she stared to him. She turned to Shelby and gave her a quick smile.  
>"You do know this is it…" April turned to them. "Sara you're staying here and Shelby you'll be in New York. We'll be living our dream."<br>"Well, you'll win teacher of the year before that…" Sara smiled "I have every fate in that."  
>"We won Nationals!" Shelby screamed "We won!"<p>

"With me and you behind the wheel, who could beat us?" Sara smiled at her. "Who could win?"  
>"No one…" Carl smiled<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry stepped in the auditorium room. Finals were done and Rachel had a smile on her face. She sat down. She stared at Tina, she was talking to Quinn. She thought about graduation, this would end. She would leave the school she loved for years. She sat down, thinking about leaving made her sad. Thinking about having the baby made her scared.<br>"Congratulations on our victory on Nationals." Sara stepped in the room. "The year is going to its end, people of our club are going to graduate. It makes the ending…"  
>"It's not the end…" Quinn smiled "We'll all back for the holydays, we have Internationals together. It's not over yet. Let's enjoy this until the end…"<p>

"I won't be able to join you to Internationals.." Sara turned to them. "It will be too close to my due date. The doctor won't let me fly, I'm so sorry."  
>"So you won't go with us to London?" Rachel turned to Sara. "But we were going to see Wicked together. We can't win without you."<br>"Shelby will be there…" Sara smiled "So will mister Shue. I will keep in touch by skype and by phone. It will be like I am with you guys."  
>"Can't you fly there…" Finn stood up. "We really do need you."<p>

"I would be to pregnant to fly…" Sara explained "It would have complications for the baby, I trust Shelby can do it. I'll have you set list finished."  
>"Will you leave for New York next year?" Tina turned to her. "Now you're…"<br>"From time to time I'll have to go to New York…" Sara smiled "But I'll be there next year…"  
>"I can't believe High school is over…" Rachel spoke "We've been here for 4 years and now it's over. I can't believe that I won't be with you guys next year. That I won't be in this room anymore. Miss D, I think we disserve a goodbye song. Right?"<br>"A goodbye song would be amazing!" Kurt smiled "How about it?"

"Come on girls…" Sara pulled Shelby and April to their feet. "Let's give them some dream girls."  
>"Oh…" April smiled "I'm good at that."<p>

Music started to play as Sara, Shelby and April started to dance along it. Rachel swayed along with the music and they could hear Kurt say something.

_We didn't make forever.  
>We each got to go our seperate way,<br>And now we're standing here, helpless,  
>Looking for something to say.<br>We've been together a long time.  
>We never thought it would end.<br>We were always so close to each other;  
>You were always my friend.<em>

_And it's hard to say good-bye, my love.  
>Hard to see you cry, my love.<br>Hard to open up that door.  
>You're not sure what you're going for.<em>

_I didn't want this to happen,  
>But we shouldn't feel sad.<br>We had a good life together.  
>Just remember, remember, all the times we had.<br>You know I've always loved you  
>You know I always wil<br>But no matter how far I may go  
>In my heart<br>You'll always be there  
>And it's hard to say good-bye, my love.<br>Hard to see you cry, my love.  
>Hard to open up that door.<br>You're not sure what you're going for._

_We've got to grow  
>We've got to try,<br>Though it's hard, so hard  
>We have to say good-bye<br>We didn't make forever.  
>But I will always love you<br>We didn't make forever.  
>But I will always love you<em>

_(It's so hard) hard to say good-bye, my love.  
>(Baby, it's hard) hard to see you cry, my love.<br>(It's hard) hard to open up that door,  
>When you're not sure what you're going for.<em>

_(It's so hard.)  
>Good-bye my love.<br>(Baby, it's so hard.)  
>We didn't make forever.<br>It's so hard.  
>I can feel there's something more.<br>(When you're not sure what you're going for.)  
>We've got to work it,<br>We've got to try,  
>Though it's hard, so hard<br>We have to say good-bye  
>Though it's hard, so hard<br>We have to say  
>We didn't make forever.<br>How could we lose tomorrow?  
>We didn't make forever.<br>How could we lose tomorrow?_

The group behind them started to clap. Rachel stood up in excitement. She smiled at Shelby her mom for only a few seconds.  
>"That was awesome!" Mercedes replied "I wish we could just stay like this forever. I mean I would repeat my senior year in a heartbeat. This was the best year ever…"<br>"I agree…" Brittany spoke "But we'll all be together for Halloween, Thanksgiving and the other holydays. We'll hear about Kurt's adventures in France. We'll all be different. And we'll watch the groups at Sectionals and we'll wish we could be here again. But we have to grow from this…"  
>"Well, at least Riley will still be here…" Tina smiled "Right?"<br>"Actually…" Riley stood up. "I'm leaving with mom and Rachel to New York. I'm going to High school right there. I might even try to get in to a school for the performing arts."

"I'm staying…" Artie said with a smile. "And next year, there will be new freshman. Like Sara's daughter, she's graduating from middle school right?"  
>"She is…" Sara smiled "She's still deciding on a school…"<br>"I think I'm going to throw a party…" Kurt replied "Dad asked me if I wanted to use the garage for a New Directions going away party. I'm flying to Lyon next week."  
>"Wow…" Rachel smiled<br>"Well…" Finn spoke "So have we found an apartment yet?"  
>"Not yet…" Brittany said "All cheap apartments were located in bad neighborhoods. I googled it."<p>

"Guys…" It was Will Schuester. "I'm so proud on all of you, you won Nationals. I knew we could do it. We're National champions. I believe that you guys can do anything. Rachel, you're going to make it on Broadway someday, Finn you're going to make a great teacher. Brittany, I want tickets to your first dance performance. Puck, business school is going to make you ready for the world. All of you, you're going to succeed at everything you're doing. And congratulations to Kurt, I heard about your first show on Broadway, it must feel amazing!"  
>"That was all because of Sara…" Kurt smiled<br>"And I hope the students have voted with their hearts…" Quinn smiled "And make Shelby teacher of the year!"

* * *

><p>"Mom…" Rachel stepped towards Shelby. "Do you want to leave? You and Sara are friends, you're going to leave her behind. You don't want that…"<br>"Look, me and Sara are adults…" Shelby smiled "Am I going to miss her next year? Yes. I mean we've been hanging out, she's like a sister to me. But that doesn't mean I can't miss her for a couple of months. I'm going to New York with you. I'm not going to let a show on Broadway get away from me.."

"So you want to move…" Rachel smiled "Then why did you come back here?"  
>"Because I wanted to be close to you…" Shelby hugged Rachel. "But I'll chose New York over this any time. You are what matters, and if you decided to head to a school in London. I would have made it on West End. I'll go wherever you go."<br>"I am going to be fine…" Shelby turned to her. "She'll be there in the beginning. To help us with the play. She is keeping an eye on the director. It will be okay."  
>"Can't she move?" Rachel turned to Shelby. "She could right?"<br>"Never say never…" Shelby smiled "But honestly, who's going to take care of the New directions, if Sara leaves. The kids coming after you disserve the same guidance. The teachers after me disserve the same friend, I would be selfish if I asked her to."

* * *

><p>"So, what's up with you?" Sue sat down. "You look…"<br>"I can't join my group to Internationals, so yeah, I'm kind of in a bad mood." Sara turned away. "How's the adoption going?"  
>"Have you ever heard it takes long…" Sue turned to her. "I hadn't expected it took so long."<br>"Sorry, Sue." Sara turned towards her. "I have no idea how you must feel. I hope the paper works are done fast. You disserve some peace in your life…"

"Well, so when is your brother getting married?" Sue smiled "I didn't get the chance to show up drunk for his wedding."  
>"Well…" Sara smiled "I'm going to get some writing done. It's not doing itself…"<br>"That's what I say about wedding planning." Emma smiled "If we want to have a autum wedding, we'll have to book a room. Find wedding singers…"  
>"Sara will…"<br>"No." Sara turned around. "Not doing it, ask someone else."

"Shelby?" Will turned around to find Shelby standing there.  
>"Find someone else buddy." Shelby smiled. "What about asking your glee club? They are talented, most of them. I'm not going back to Wedding singer, not even for you."<br>"I'm really hurt." Will gave an ironic smile "How are you Shelby?"  
>"Depressed to no end…" Shelby smiled "Not really, but still. Will can't I steal your sister and take her to New York with me. I'm going to miss her…"<br>"You could do that…" Sue smiled "Be my guest."

"I don't think Carl would want to move…" Emma noticed.  
>"Well, he won't be a problem after he talked to me." Shelby smiled "I can be really persuasive, if I want to."<br>"Translation, you're going to threaten him with a gun…" Emma smiled "Yes."  
>"You're funny…" Shelby hugged Emma. "I'm going to miss you to."<p>

"Maybe I'll have a say on the set list now." Will smiled  
>"No chance, I didn't have a say on the set list." Shelby smiled "Why would you have a say on it? She gets excited about that list. No chance she's giving that up. She's got one planned for sectionals is I'm right."<br>"Well, that's how I know her…" Will smiled "She's going to miss you to Shelby. She might be rather busy with writing right now."  
>"I am going to miss mommy Sara…"Shelby smiled "Can she get any nicer?"<p>

"She hasn't been that nice to me…" Sue smiled "Right in the beginning!"  
>"Well, you tried to destroy one of her shows." Shelby smiled "You would get pissed. I'm going to miss her cookies. She's a great cook."<br>"That she is…" Will smiled "Have you tried her frozen ice cookies yet. They're good."

* * *

><p>Sara touched the keys of the piano. She softly smiled before she turned away. She started to play the piano again. The music to the musical was done, casting would be nice. She loved watching people perform, and picking out someone who was perfect. Slowly she touched the keys.<p>

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason _

_Bringing something we must learn_

_ And we are led _

_To those who help us most to grow_

_ If we let them _

_And we help them in return _

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _

_But I know I'm who I am today _

_Because I knew you..._

Sara released the keys of the piano and let the tears talk for themselves. She was sad, sad about Shelby leaving. She wanted NYADA to come here. She wanted her friend to stay here, but she knew that Broadway was going to make her happy. She knew that April could be a friends for her. Shelby was her best friend. Off course she was going to let a tear escape. She slowly played the song again.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood$_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

Sara smiled and kept playing. She smiled for a moment. Music always made her feel better, specially this song. One of the songs that she and Shelby had sang together. She remembered Wicked. She knew that she would never be able to play it without Shelby. She had discovered so much about herself in the process. And the first time, she had gone for a part that wasn't in her comfort zone.

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me Is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..._

Shelby sat down next to Sara and put her head on her shoulder. She had tears in her eyes, and both of the friends hardly knew what to say.  
>"You better be there to see my first show…" Shelby had tears in her eyes. "I'm not going out there, without my best friend and the writer in the audience. Okay?"<br>"Right." Sara hugged her. "I will be there."  
>"I'm going to miss you so much… "Shelby pulled her in a closer hug. "Remember when you beat me out for that part? I hated you so much. I was fascinated with picturing you have an accident, but you wouldn't die off course. I wasn't that mean. Just so I could get the part. If I only just talked to you, we could have been best friend all of this years. Maybe with someone…"<br>"I really did think you were nice…" Sara smiled "In fact you were the only one that told me: good luck. Out of all of those people…"

"Can't you come to New York?" Shelby smiled "Off course not, Carl doesn't…"  
>"Carl didn't mind moving to New York." Sara smiled "It's me, I lived in New York all this years, it was the city my heart was broken. It's where I run when life's difficult. And even if it's where I love to be, living there, it was too much."<br>"You just watch it from…" Shelby smiled "From the fun side, plays. You are Broadway, you need to be in New York. With me and Carl. It would make my life complete. We could go shopping…"  
>"And all of those broken dreams in Glee club…" Sara turned to her. "I like coaching Glee club, I really do. I love bringing music in these kids ' hearts. I can't leave."<p>

"And Julie Anne?" Shelby smiled "Didn't she love New York?"  
>"She did." Sara smiled "But I can't leave here, maybe one day. I'm going to miss you, Shelby. Like crazy, there won't be a day that I'm not going to call you. I'm going to drive you insane."<br>"That's not possible." Shelby smiled "You're like a sister to me. I lost mine when I was really young. You're like my baby sister. But instead of me caring about you, you've always cared for me. You took care of me when Rachel was going through stuff, you've always pushed anything aside to take care of me. I've never met anyone more caring then you… The idea about not seeing you every day makes me sad. Really sad."  
>"I'll be in New York for September." Sara smiled "Remember I am working on the play."<p>

"I know…" Shelby wiped her tears away. "Look at us, an observant would say either of us was going to die. Call me when you give birth, I'm on the first plane here."  
>"Shelby, you better be…" Sara smiled "The godmother better be here…"<br>"Godmother?" Shelby hugged "You're asking me to be the godmother?"  
>"Yes." Sara smiled "What do you think?"<p>

"Yes." Shelby hugged her again. "Do you have names yet?"  
>"What do you think about Shelly?" Sara turned to her.<br>"Really pretty." Shelby smiled "Shelly and Idina better get along."  
>"Broadway is missing something…" Shelby smiled "Me and you as Glinda and Elphaba. We were kickass. I mean can you think of a better Elphaba and Glinda?"<br>"People would reply Willemijn Verkaik." Sara smiled

"April is going to drive me insane." Shelby smiled "I won't be able to talk to her, like I talk to you. She'll be incredible. With you play, someone will win a Tony. Because of you…"  
>"You disserve it Shelby." Sara smiled "You really do."<br>"You're my Glinda." Shelby hugged her again. "You have to keep performing. Don't fall back in that writing of yours, your voice is to die for. Don't hide it anymore."  
>"Thanks Shel." Sara hugged her.<br>"And it's me who's going to drive you insane." Shelby smiled "I'm going to call you every single day of the weak. I mean who will I watch Les Mis with when it hits the movie theatre?"

"We should do a tour together…" Shelby smiled "Shelby and Sara barefoot."  
>"Do I really need to go on without shoes?" Sara smiled "What if there's glass on stage?"<br>"There won't be…"

"Why not?" Sara smiled "You and me in London, The Apollo theatre, sounds perfect?"  
>"Not perfect." Shelby smiled "Better."<p>

* * *

><p>Sara stepped in the choir room once more again. She stared at the clock. She sat down in front of the group. A smile appeared on her face.<br>"I…" Sara cried "You're wondering why I asked you to come here. All of you, some of you are graduating. You're leaving Lima far behind you. When I was your age, I…"  
>"We know why you got us here…" Rachel smiled<br>"You have given me a great year…" Sara smiled "I've seen how you grew stronger as performers. Some will continue next year. It will be a different group, we'll be different. For starters, Shelby is going to New York. And I'll have another co-director."  
>"I think my brother is the perfect person…" Shelby smiled "He's going to use his knowledge of music. He'd be perfect."<br>"I'm going to miss you." Sara smiled "All of you, next year we might have a different group. Maybe the music will be different. To the seniors, a new life is starting for you. Nothing is like High school. It gets difficult out there, you're going to see horrible stuff. Just don't forget to never give up on yourself. Anyone around you can lose faith in you, but if you do. New York is filled with adventures, nice apartments and lessons to be learned. Broadway isn't nice, it bites. People in New York won't be scared to break your dreams, if that means their own dreams will be seen. Kurt, France is amazing. I love each part of it, don't forget to visit London to. And go to Disney, it's the land where dreams come true. I hope all of yours come true, I do. I wish a Broadway part to Rachel, A tony for Shelby, An award winning musical to Kurt, A dance for you Brittany and so much more for all you guys. One day, you'll be up somewhere talking about your memories. I hope one day you'll mention me. Even if it's just that crazy person from Glee club.."

"You won't be…" Kurt smiled "I think we can all agree that you thought us so much. Hell, you even made an average singer out of Sugar. You disserve the award of teacher of the year. Because you thought us so much. You made us better dancers. You never laughed with us. You know what it's like to be different, and we know people like you for it. You thought us it's good to be yourself. And you made it possible for me to write that play. You wrote to the college, you're more of a teacher then any of our other teachers. You and Shelby are more than Glee club directors. You showed us more. Not just winning, the journey to winning."  
>"I feel like I should say something…" Shelby smiled "You better all be at the premiere, but Sara specially. This woman is the nicest person you'll ever meet. When you all look back, you'll think you met a person who mommies everyone every single day of the week. You call her at 5 in the morning, and she still has a smile on her face. You're the greatest Sara. You really are."<br>"I think you are two of the hottest teachers we ever had at McKenley." Puck smiled

"Well, once upon a time could use another princess…" Finn laughed "You could be related to Belle. You'd be kickass."  
>"Or I could be sleeping beauty?" Sara smiled "I heard they were looking for one. I'd be kick ass at that."<p>

"Let's go…" Shelby smiled "We don't want to be late for graduation."  
>"I hope you win a tony." Mercedes smiled "You disserve it. You earned that part."<br>"Thank you, Mercedes." Shelby smiled "If you ever produce a records, I'll be one of the first people buying it. And I'll follow you on twitter to get great concert seats."  
>"Thanks…"<p>

* * *

><p>The music started to play. As all the people stepped on, Shelby cried as Rachel took her diploma and raised it above her head. Shelby waved at her in pride. Pride she had never once felt before. Rachel her daughter was graduated. She noticed Rachel's parents in the crowd. She waved a them in a loving way. Almost like she was trying to tell them Rachel was doing great. Sara was right next to her, watching them. Only a few minutes later, Figgins stepped on.<p>

"The class of 2012." Figgins smiled "And your teachers have a surprise for you."

Sara, Shelby, Emma, Will, Beiste and Sue stepped on the stage. They were carrying a microphone. April stepped on the stage from the side, like she had to be there. She wasn't a teacher, but no one seemed to care. Slowly they opened their mouths.

April slowly took a step in front of them. She was surprised she could start of the song.

Just a small town girl  
>Livin' in a lonely world<br>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Shelby took a step to the center of the group. She slowly started to sing. This what they wanted to do for the kids. A number about believing, a number that should have won them something. Yet it never did. The first song she really did love.

Just a city boy  
>Born and raised in south Detroit<br>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Will smiled at Emma, he had a glare on his face. He could see the rest of the students staring at him. He smiled at them.

A singer in a smoky room

Emma stepped next to Will and grabbed his hand. She turned to the group and could see the kids of the Glee club.

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

They sang together. They had not done that before. Or at least not that much. She had performed in front of the group, but not together with Will.

For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Sue and Beiste stepped next to each other. They didn't like it, but they still tried to make the best out of it.

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night

Shelby took Sara's hand and slowly sang with her. She smiled at Sara for a moment, and noticed how her mind would miss singing with her best friend.

Streetlight people  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding somewhere in the night

Sara stared at Shelby as she sang a few more lines.

Working hard to get my fill  
>Everybody wants a thrill<p>

Shelby and Sara's voice were once more reunited. She could see the excitement on the faces of the group.

Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time

Will and Emma once more took the stage singing together. It almost seemed perfect.

Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<p>

Emma and Sue sang together.

Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Shelby took Emma's hand as they joined in music. She smiled to the rest of the group.

Strangers waiting  
>Up and down the boulevard<br>Their shadows searching in the night

Beiste and Emma sang together. They smiled for a moment.

Streetlight people  
>Living just to find emotion<br>Hiding somewhere in the night

Right there, they started to dance together. The music played and the people had started to dance.

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people  
>Don't stop believin'<br>Hold on  
>Streetlight people<br>Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to that feelin'<br>Streetlight people

The music stopped playing. Everyone in the audience clapped their hands out of enthusiasm. The Glee kids were really happy that they sang their song. In their mind it would always be the sung the defied the Glee club. Kurt smiled for a moment.  
>"Now the moment we've all waited for…" Figgins smiled "Teacher of the year…"<br>"It's going to be me, buddy." Sue whispered to Will.

"And the teacher of the year is…" Figgins opened the enveloped. "Shelby Corcoran."  
>"Go up there, Shelby." Sara pushed her to take the price. Slowly Shelby turned to the group.<br>"Congratulations to the graduating students." Shelby smiled "I know some of you. I guess some of you were in my music class. Or you were in my Glee club. Thank you for voting for me. But once again, I would like to point out the best teacher of all. Sara Howell, she's the best. She is a dedicated teacher, who doesn't get anything for being here. She chooses to. She helps the Glee club, put up several plays. She did everything to make this school better for all of us. That's why she disserves this price as much as I do. So, next year I won't be here anymore. But I hope the rule has changed by then, just because you don't have a pay check. That doesn't mean you aren't teaching the kids."

* * *

><p>"To the future…" Puck smiled as he put his drink to Quinn's. "We did it. We graduated."<br>"We sure did…" Rachel smiled "Now I want to give birth, I think it's stupid I'm this fat!"  
>"Well, you aren't…." Quinn smiled "But I do agree, you giving birth would be nice. So your routines of waking us up, would stop."<br>"I kind of wish it wasn't over you know…" Quinn smiled "I couldn't see me…"

"For me, it isn't over…" Tina smiled "I get another year with miss D."  
>"Well, I wish she would move to New York." Rachel turned to Tina. "Mom is going to miss her."<br>"Shelby and Sara are really close…" Puck smiled  
>"Well, we still have Shelby's brother." Tina smiled "He's really good with all kinds of music."<br>"I think we'll be international champions." Puck smiled "What do we win if we're international champions?"

"A guaranteed place at nationals." Rachel smiled "National champions always come back to defend their title. Winning internationals would give us the name international champions. Our schools art department would be granted a reward of 50 000 dollars. That's a lot of money."  
>"We could finely get so much…" Artie smiled "We need to win."<br>"Internationals is the big boys…" Kurt smiled "But I guess I'll be happy to see London."

"London, I love London." Quinn smiled  
>"Well, we'll all be going to Les Mis." Rachel smiled "Or Billy Ellliot? Or, why is this so hard?"<br>"Well, yeah." Quinn smiled "There's Wicked off course…"  
>"How I want to see Rachel Tucker as Elphaba." Kurt smiled "Why don't we cross that big pond and go see my all-time favorite Willemijn Verkaik."<br>"Well, I can't speak Dutch." Rachel smiled "Can you?"

"To internationals…" Quinn smiled "May August bring us an international team.."  
>"Vocal Adrenaline has won two times…" Kurt smiled "With Shelby with them. And now we're going to win. We have Shelby and Sara."<br>"Let the game begin…"

* * *

><p>The rest of the vacation was simple, they were practicing for Internationals. Rachel and the rest had left to New York, to find out what the city was like. And Brittany, Finn, Samuel, Puck, Wade and Mike were able to find a 3 bedroom apartment that was beautiful. One that wasn't in a bad neighborhood either. Practicing was something Quinn liked, she loved seeing Shelby and Sara together. Sara was getting more pregnant every day, and after a while it seemed strange to see her dance. Rachel also seemed like she was about to pop. Finn smiled as he thought about the future, this was the last time they spend together. After that everyone was going to go their own way. Many went to New York, but he would still miss Tina or any of the others. Santana had been talking about her plans at Harvard. And Kurt told he would leave for Lyon from London. Rachel seemed to like spending time with the new Directions. The idea of everything ending made her scared. After Internationals she would go to New York, together with Quinn and her family.<p>

"This is the best…" Shelby smiled "They've never been this good."  
>"They are." Sara smiled "They really are."<br>"Well, they're going to make us proud. No matter what happens next." Shelby smiled  
>"I believe they will…" Sara smiled "They couldn't embarrass me ever."<br>"Well, you're going to have new kids next year…" Shelby smiled "I wish I could be there to train them. I understand why you're staying here."

"New York is going to be great for you…" Sara smiled "Just don't let work come in between our friendship. I don't want us to get busy."

Shelby gave another smile. Everything around them was different. All of the sudden Rachel screamed. Her face was showing pain.  
>"I think I'm in labor." Rachel said.<br>"Like we believe that…" Riley smiled "It's another drill right?"  
>"No, this is not a drill…" Shelby stepped towards Rachel. "She's going to have the baby."<p>

From that on, everything was foggy. The whole Glee club rushed to the hospital, in a way it brought back memories for Quinn. Remembering how it happened to her. The flashbacks were something that she could have expected. She noticed how Rachel pulled her along, together with Shelby they would see the baby being born. They were followed by Finn, who would most likely faint during the bloody scene. Quinn would give him 5 minutes before he would welcome the world of darkness. Quinn took Rachel's hand, Shelby had her other hand in hers.

Shelby stared at Rachel's face, she could see the pain in Rachel's eyes. In a way she wanted to take it away. It brought back so many memories of the day she gave birth to Rachel. She remember the waving, the smile. She noticed that Rachel started to squeeze her hand. Slowly she moved her other hand over her forehead. Whispering words of strength. It took minutes before a high cry entered the room.  
>"It's a little girl…" the doctor said. "What's her name?"<br>"Idina Carlole." Rachel smiled "Can I hold my baby?"

The doctor put the baby in her arms. Shelby stared at the baby, the soft brown eyes, the dark black hair, the same skin tone as Rachel. This baby looked like Rachel had when she was young. Shelby reached to her. This was her first grandchild. The baby gave the same smile as Rachel had all this years ago. The only difference was that she would see her tomorrow.  
>"She looks just like you…" Shelby cried "She has that exact same smile you did."<br>"She does?" Rachel smiled "What do you think Finn?"

"He fainted…" Quinn smiled "Like I predicted."  
>"He'll be fine…" Shelby smiled "You have the most beautiful baby ever."<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled at Idina in the baby basket. She slowly reached for her. The baby lifted up her hand and did the same thing.<br>"Hello, Idina…" Rachel smiled "you better be a good singer."  
>"She's going to be amazing…" Shelby smiled<p>

"I asked Finn's parents if they could take care of Idina when we're going to London…" Rachel smiled "I can't take her out of the country yet, she hasn't had all of her shot. And it's just a weekend. I am going to miss her like crazy, but Finns parents were happy I asked them."  
>"Well, Beth is going to Sara's." Shelby smiled<br>"How is Sara doing?" Rachel turned to her. "When is she giving birth?"  
>"She said august." Shelby smiled "I think when we're performing at Nationals."<br>"I think it's going to be a girl…" Rachel smiled "Both of them."  
>"Well, have you decided on a godmother and godfather yet?" Shelby turned to her.<br>"Quinn is Idina's godmother." Rachel smiled "And Finn picked his father."  
>"Makes sense…"<p>

"She can't wait to stop being fat." Shelby smiled  
>"She isn't fat." Rachel smiled "Have you seen her?"<br>"She didn't get that fat." Shelby turned to her. "I think she gained about 15 pounds this pregnancy. That's not much, I gained more when I was pregnant with you."

Shelby slowly turned to Idina, she stared at the sleeping baby. Rachel was making faces at her, looking at the scene made her happy. Finn had passed by every day to hold his daughter. If only it was just a few seconds. Shelby smiled and hugged Rachel for just a moment.  
>"Riley is packing her whole belongings.." Shelby smiled "I think she's happy to get out of here. She's going to love New York. You're going to love New York."<br>"I know right…" Rachel smiled "So how about the house?"  
>"I had to talk Sara in to paying rent…" Shelby smiled. "She was going to let us use it free of charge. We only needed to pay for everything. In the end she went with 250 dollars a month. She wasn't going to take more, she said we could use the money."<br>"And it has furniture. " Rachel smiled "I heard."  
>"Yeah, she never got rid of it." Shelby smiled "She moved some stuff, but most stuff stayed there. She got new stuff."<p>

"Where is it?"  
>"It's in Manhattan." Shelby smiled "A beautiful home, I used to envy the person living there. Back when I lived in New York that is."<br>"You're going to miss her right?" Rachel turned to her.

"Well, my life is taking me to New York…" Shelby smiled "Hers is keeping her close home. I am going to miss her. The phone is such a nice invention, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Good luck on Internationals." Sara hugged Shelby one last time. "You're going to do great, will you send something when you know the results. You have to let me know…"<br>"I'll live tweet it…" Shelby smiled "You better follow me on twitter."  
>"Good luck, Shel."<p>

"You send me something when you have the baby." Shelby turned to her. "And take care of Beth. Take good care of her. Call me if she's being difficult."  
>"Beth is not a difficult child." Sara smiled "But I'll let you know…"<br>"I'm going to get her when we're back. And then we'll be on the first plane to New York." Shelby smiled  
>"The living room could use some paint…" Sara smiled "But you don't have to do that right away."<p>

"Come here Sara." Shelby pulled in her arms. "I can't believe I'm acting like this, I'm going to see you in 2 days. And then I'll be going to New York."  
>"Well yeah…" Sara smiled "Good trip."<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby stared at all of the groups. There were groups of all different countries. The judges were famous in their own country.<br>"Sara, can you believe that Kerry Ellis is one of the judges?" Shelby spoke "Do you think I can get an autograph? I mean does she hand out autographs?"  
>"I know her…" Sara smiled "She's my Leyla in the London tour. ."<p>

"The kids are getting ready." Shelby smiled "I can't believe there's only one very long round."  
>"They prefer giving the kids one song, and seeing who's the best." Sara smiled "Did that change?"<br>"Well, there used to be two rounds." Sara smiled "But more countries were starting to participate, and now there's only one round."

"Can you let me listen?"  
>"Sure." Shelby lifted the phone and smiled for a moment. The new directions appeared on the stage. The music started to play. They started to sing together.<p>

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
>When troubles come and my heart burdened be;<br>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
>Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;<br>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

"Ladies and Gentleman the new directions!" the man screamed it out. "Weren't they good?"  
>"They were really great." Shelby smiled "I wish you could be here.."<br>"Well…" Sara's voice sounded different. "I have to go. Call me when you know more."  
>"What's wrong Sara?" Shelby raised an eyebrow.<br>"I think I have to go to the hospital…" Sara's voice sounded panicked. She could hear Carl walk around. "My water just broke."

"What did you think mom?" Rachel sat down next to her.  
>"You were really amazing." Shelby smiled "All of you."<br>"Then why do you look so strange…" Quinn turned to her. "Weren't you on the phone with Sara? Did she think we were good?"  
>"She loved you…" Shelby nodded<p>

"Then why did she hang up on you?" Santana spoke  
>"She's having the baby." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Babies."<p>

The next hour was exciting, Shelby turned to the phone. She kept staring at it, for a sign of live from Sara. She didn't know if it were a boy and a girl. Or two boys or two girls. She knew that she shouldn't be looking at her phone like that. Nothing would happen if she did. She stared at the last group singing their song. She smiled for a moment. The judges left the room for about an half hour. And then they stepped on the stage.

"In third place…" It was Kerry Ellis' voice. "The choir from England, the golden baritones. In second place, straight from Holland, the Wickeders. And our international show choir champions are the New directions."  
>The group stepped in front of the crowd. They were handed a big cheque and a trophies."<br>"It two girls…" Shelby almost screamed.  
>"Excuse me?" Kerry Ellis lifted an eyebrow.<p>

"My co-director just gave birth to two healthy baby girls." Shelby smiled "Shelly Leyviena Howell and Analeigh William Howell. She's doing great and hopes well."

* * *

><p>"I'm so proud of all of you on the win…" Sara handed Beth to Shelby. "I knew we couldn't lose using a Josh Groban song."<br>"You were right…" Shelby smiled "How is the twin?"

"They're sleeping." Sara smiled "I've been blessed with two sleeping beauties. Unlike Willow and Aaron, who liked to cry."  
>"I'm so glad for you.." Shelby smiled<p>

"So…" Sara turned to Shelby.

"We have to get somewhere…" Shelby smiled "The kis prepared it. And we need to be there.."

Shelby and Sara stepped in the car, heading for the school. They had gotten a text from Quinn, asking them to head to the school. When they arrived, they noticed that Quinn had placed the trophies with the others.  
>"We won." Quinn smiled "And we all thought this needed an after competition song…"<br>"We even asked mister Schue." Rachel smiled as he entered the room.

_You were the one, the one in my dreams, but I never knew it.  
>I wanted to tell you time and again, but I couldn't do it.<br>All that you are is all that I need, no more pretending.  
>Now I can be me, and you can be you,<br>And we're never-ending, whoa oh oh..._

_We'll be together, always together.  
>Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,<br>We'll be together._

_I like what you got, I guess it's okay if you wanna show it.  
>I am what I am, and I'm all for you, just want you to know it.<br>Will I ever score?  
>There's nothin' wrong with just likin' each other.<br>We all had our doubts, but it's workin' out,  
>With one another, whoa oh oh...<em>

_We'll be together, always together.  
>Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,<em>

_We'll be together. We'll be together, always together.  
>Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,<br>We'll be together._

"Congratulations." It was Sue. "With your win on Nationals. I hadn't expected it, but you disserved it. All of you, great job! I couldn't have done better."  
>"This is it…" Quinn had tears in her eyes. "We're never going to be back in this room."<br>"That's not true…" Sara stood up. "Next year around this time, we'll all be back here. With our adventures, our dreams."  
>"We'll be here…" Finn smiled<p>

"I'm not going to forget this year." Kurt smiled "I wanted my senior year to be magical, this was more than magical. This is all I wanted. Look at Rachel and her baby. Look at everything. We all stood together, and we still do."

* * *

><p>Rachel noticed that the flight to New York had been shorter than she expected. She smiled as she stepped over the road, pushing the baby carriage.<br>"Watch out!" Someone screamed at her  
>"I've arrived."<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>What did you think of this chapter? Is there any ShelbySara song you would like to see in the future? Wait for season four and sorry for the long wait!" **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey,  
>Here's my very first chapter of my Season 4. I guess you've all waited for this. In this chapter you won't find Rachel, Quinn or any of the others that headed to New York. They are mentioned. This is a McKinley chapter. The chapters will be switched of. The occasional Kurt in France or Santana in Yale are possibilities if you want to see it. However they won't be as frequent as the New York McKinley chapters. Sara will be traveling between New York and McKinley. So if she's absent from any McKinley chapters, she will show up in New York (with a explanation). **

**I hope to keep up the Sara/Shelby scenes, since I think they are great friend. There might be a phone call every chapter. (Unless Sara or Shelby are in New York or McKinley together. No need to call when they are in the same location.) I know many of you enjoyed this. **

**With Cassie, I have a few ideas on my mind. It will however not include sleeping with a student. I didn't like it. I feel like she should be a teacher. Not make fun of her students in a way that is not appropriate. I hated that change for her. I feel pushing Rachel to her best, is a good thing. In my mind, she will challenge Rachel in my chapter. There won't be an Isabelle Wright. If you want there to be, I'll have to find a way to connect her to the story. Any ideas are welcome from Isabelle lovers. I don't hate her character, but without Kurt in New York she can't be introduced that easy. I bet it can be, any ideas tell me!  
>Brody is going to be there. How it's going to work out with Finn and Rachel will determent if there is going to be BrodyRachel. Brody however will have a crush on Rachel, and will be her friend. I don't know if they'll be more. **

**Prepare for the Idina cuteness next chapter. And the very first New York chapter.  
>If you want anyone of season 4 to be introduced, that I haven't mentioned yet and you don't see in this chapter. Let me know. I can put them in. I don't think I've missed anyone. But I could be wrong. <strong>

**Thank you for the support,  
>Enjoy and wait for the New York chapter.<br>With another Sara/Shelby phone call…**

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 22: New beginnings<span>**

_My name is Marley Rose, Marley Sandy Rose to be fully correct. What can I say, my mom used to be a great fan of Grease in the day. Me on the other hand…. _

"Marley Sandy Rose!" Lily Rose her mom screamed "Get out of bed this instance."

_I'm a loser._

Marley tied her long brown hair together and stepped of the stairs. She was wearing one of her dresses. She was wearing simple shoes. She wouldn't be giving anyone the chance to make fun of her. She stared at her mom. Her mother wasn't easy to miss, most people referred to her as big. She had to admit, she hated it when people talked to her mom about a way she didn't like.

"So are you going to join the Glee club?"  
>"They're international champions." Marley reacted "They're not going to want me. I mean why would they take me."<br>"Honey, you have a beautiful voice…" Lily Rose sat down next to her. "You can at least give it a shot. You should never stop trying. You are the girl they're looking for…"

"I'll go for my motto on everything…" Marley smiled  
>"What would Sara Daniels doe?" Lily turned to her. "She would go for it. If she hadn't tried, she wouldn't have two more musicals coming out. You're dream of being a singer can come true. She didn't make it that far, by hiding herself. Marley, it's a new school. A new year.."<p>

_You hear it right. New School, McKinley High. I used to be home schooled and as far as it goes. And to the people who say I have no friends, I have 1. _

"What's up Marley?" Charlotte stepped next to Marley.  
>"Charlie, what are you doing here?" Marley smiled "Did your mom let you go?"<br>"Like she cares…" Charlotte turned to her. "I decided to go back to High school, we're going together. Marley, what do you think?"  
>"Sounds fun.." Marley smiled "What are you up to, now you're not in the hospital anymore."<br>"I don't know…" Charlotte smiled "Pretending my name is not Charlotte Fabray."

"Let's do this…" Marley turned to Charlotte.  
>They stepped through the doors of McKinley High. Marley looked around, she could see people walking around. She had no idea how to talk to most of them. Charlotte had the exact same feeling. She could hear people talk about 'auditioning for the Cheerios'.<br>"What's the Cheerios?" Marley turned to Charlotte.  
>"They're the Cheerleaders." Charlotte spoke "My sister used to be their head cheerleader. Don't worry, my sister is the biggest bitch this campus has ever seen."<p>

"Are you going to join any clubs?" Charlotte turned to Marley. "Any?"  
>Marley stepped on, she didn't react to what Charlotte said. She turned to the list of the Glee club, there were names listed on them. Names she didn't recognize. One of them was Jake Puckerman. Jake Puckerman was someone who had more guts than she had. She turned around to see Charlotte staring at her.<br>"I'm not joining any clubs…" Marley smiled "I mean what club would I want to join?"

"I don't know…" Charlotte stepped to the list of the Glee club. "How about Glee club? I know I'm giving it a try."  
>"Glee club?" Marley put an arm around her. "I can't sing, why would I join Glee club?"<br>"Miss…" A blond girl walked towards him. "Loser and loser.."  
>"Who do you think you are?" Charlotte turned to her. "Who died and made you queen of the world? That's right no one."<br>"Well, I'll be head cheerleader in no time." The girl turned to her. "Remember my name is Kitty and when I'm popular, you'll be…"  
>"Not popular?" Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Just to be sure, Freshman are never head cheerleader. And I'm a sophomore."<br>"And you'll be joining what…" Kitty stared at the page. "Glee club?"

"They're international champions…"  
>"Who cares, they're still losers."<p>

_Maybe I will fit in._

* * *

><p>"It turns out that winning Internationals has done nothing to our cool factor…" Tina turned around. "They still think we're the same uncool people."<br>"So, at least we don't have to pretend we're something we're not." Artie smiled "I mean would we join Glee club it was considered cool?"  
>"How is Rachel?" Sugar spoke "Have you heard from her?"<p>

"Her and Idina are settling in the new house.." Tina spoke "I talked to her over Skype yesterday. She's doing great…"  
>"So do you think there will be a lot of new people in Glee club?" Artie spoke "I mean some of us left. And some us didn't. "<p>

"International champions and we're still the punching bag of the campus…" Blaine stepped towards them. "When is it going to change?"  
>"How about never?" Sugar laughed "How was your summer Blaine? Have you called Kurt?"<br>"Well, my parents refuse to pay for my phone bill if I call to France…" Blaine smiled "But we had some conversation over Skype."  
>"How is he doing?" Tina turned to Blaine.<br>"He's doing great." Blaine smiled "He sends his love. He misses all of us."  
>"It's never going to be the same, guys." Tina smiled<br>"Look who we got there…" Blaine stepped towards them. "Julie Anne Howell."  
>"Yep, and this is my friend Mary." Julie smiled "We're trying out for the new directions. I mean you can't find a better singer than me. That was a joke."<br>"Welcome to the group, Julie." Tina smiled "But let's be sure, we do fight for solo's. Nothing has changed about that."

"I'm so jealous of all the New York guys right now…" Tina replied "That should be me, heading to performing school. I would be amazing…"  
>"well, we have another year here…" Blaine turned to him. "Another musical. It's our time to shine. We're the seniors now."<br>"Says the guy who had the lead in the musical…" Sugar turned to him. "And a couple of solo's after that. I think we all had a perfect year…"

Tina slowly stared around her. She had never noticed how much the rooms had changed over the break. Slowly they stepped towards the auditorium. The auditorium that April Rhodes had gotten them. The same April that had gotten a part on Broadway. Tina stared at the stage, she couldn't see any changes. The new found money didn't get spent. The piano that had been standing there, was covered in papers. Papers that covered songs. Tina stared at the beautiful handwriting, noting down all kinds of songs they could do for Sectionals. Next to it, she could see the script of a next DS part. Slowly she moved her fingers over the pages.  
>"That's top secret…" A voice sounded from the back. "Tina.."<br>"Miss D…" Tina smiled "I'm so glad you didn't follow the high way to New York."  
>"Well, I did have a hard time…" Sara stepped towards them. "But it was worth it. After all, it's a new year. New people."<br>"You can say that…" Tina smiled "Santana is gone and we have another Santana."

"Just Santana before she joined glee club…" Blaine spoke  
>"Well, you guys I need you to show spirit." Sara smiled "I need you to do try to convince as many people to join Glee club as possible."<br>"That's going to be pretty hard…" Blaine admitted "We're still the losers out there…"  
>"Well, you're only losers if you let yourself be losers…" Sara smiled "All of you are just as special as any of those people. And you are the international champions."<p>

"So any permanent ideas for set lists?"  
>"We're not doing Barbra Streisand." Sara raised an eyebrow. "She said it was stupid to use used to be's and clowns in my new musical. And then she made a sloppy comment over my dress. I did get an tweet to apologize. It was however signed: Barbra's assistant. So was the fruit basket she send."<br>"What do we do now?" Tina turned to her.  
>"You mingle…" Sara smiled "Be back at 3. That means you too, Julie Anne. Just because you're my daughter, doesn't mean you don't have to audition."<br>"Oh boy…" She rolled her eyes.

Sara smiled as the club left the auditorium. She returned to the sheet music at the piano. She slowly touched the keys of the piano. Her voice was slowly warming up. She started to play the new song , she had come up with earlier. 'Far away' almost felt like a song that told her life, or yet what she was going through. She thought about Shelby in New York. About her old bedroom now being hers. She thought about her best friend. She slowly took a pencil and altered some of the notes. The phone rang.  
>"Have you missed me?" A voice sounded from the other side of the phone.<br>"Shel, off course I miss you." Sara smiled "I mean if you were here, we would do a duet at cafeteria to get more people to join Glee."  
>"Well, my brother has a voice…" Shelby laughed "Idina has been up all night. Rachel left for her first class with bags under her eyes."<p>

"Does she have Cassie as a teacher at NYADA?" Sara spoke  
>"Yeah, I think she does." Shelby spoke "What about it?"<br>"Cassie and I have a bad history." Sara spoke "Remember when I hired April, I was talking about a drunk actress that ruined my cast. That was Cassie."  
>"Cassie was miss drunk?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "How long was that ago?"<br>"One of my first shows I guess…" Sara laughed "She didn't take me seriously. I ended up firing her. And well, whenever we run in to each other. I get the stink eye.."

"You sure as hell like to make enemies…" Shelby's voice had a smiling tone to it. There was a noise coming from upstairs. Shelby stepped towards it, and Sara could recognize the cry of a baby. "That's just Idina. She's been a perfect angel. You should see how amazing Rachel is with her, I haven't missed any sleep. She's always up. Sometimes even Riley.."  
>"How is Riley?" Sara spoke "Is she joining Glee club?"<br>"No, she refuses to join a glee club, competing against yours." Shelby spoke "Besides, she's in an amateur musical organization. Every month they put up a different musical. Or every few months. She's happy…"  
>"Let me know what the new kids are like…" Shelby smiled "I want to get the year book. Maybe I could even drop by, help you with a number or two. You're not going to keep me out of Nationals. I want to be an invisible co-director."<br>"Well, I'll find your brother…" Sara smiled "I miss you, Shel."  
>"I miss you to, Sara." Shelby smiled "Give me a call tonight, I'll tell you about Rachel's first day. You don't want to miss that.."<br>"See you, Shels."

She turned around to find Anthony behind her. Sara had tears in her eyes, for a moment she smiled at him. He was wearing a simple outfit, in the summer he had taken the job that once belonged to Shelby. He was the new music teacher. Sara gave him a careful smile.  
>"You really do miss her." Anthony spoke "It's endearing to see how someone cares as much about my sister as you do. I don't cry after I hang up the phone."<br>"Well, we've seen each other every day for the past year." Sara smiled "I miss her."  
>"How about that duet?" He gave her a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake Puckerman stepped in the room. Why his mother decided to move was a question to him. His previous school in Seattle. He had to admit he could see the difference between a small town and a big town. It was dreams, people in Seattle tend to be more hopeful. But that didn't make him any less of a loser. Jake was known to be in gangs, bully people in the hallway and doing things that were against the law. Anything could be less true. Jake was a piano player, sing class taking, uncool guy. That didn't stop the rumors from his drug abuse to get around. Sometimes it was easier to do that things. He was ashamed that he had seen Wicked more than 15 times. He knew that a reputation was something easily gotten. He knew that the instant he walked in the school, he was crowned the bad boy. Signing his name on that list of the Glee club had taken so much effert. It were just 13 letters that changed his life, 13 the number itself would cause bad look. He stared at the cafeteria, two people had dragged a piano inside. He turned to them, the guy had sparkling blue eyes. He noticed that he had to be the music teacher. On his costume there was the word: individual. The girl was obviously not teacher, she was dressed in a simple dark blue dress. Her blond hair was pulled in a ponytail. She looked like the person that would be busy writing novels, now she had escaped the peaceful world of soothing words. To stand in front of a group. The boy opened his mouth.<p>

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost<em>

Jake stared at the him. He had to be gay, there was a small tip in his behavior. Jake smiled, when the girl started singing, he noticed a very high soprano voice. She was a great singer, and was trying anything to win the people for them. He knew they wanted people to join Glee club. And this was the only way they found.

_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
>They tell me your passion's gone away<br>And I don't need no carryin' on_

"They're good aren't they?" Jake stared at the girl next to him.  
>"Well, no one is going to join Glee club because of it." The girl turned to him. "My name is Kitty, future head cheerleader of the cheerios. What about you? Trying out for the football team?"<br>"Maybe…" Jake nodded "Maybe."  
>"What's you name stud?" Kitty turned to him. "I told you my name. I need to know when we're dating. I am going to be the head cheerleader. And you are going to be captain of the football team. It's an unwritten rule we should date."<p>

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
>You're faking a smile with the coffee you go<em>

"Can you believe people like her?" Tina turned away from Kitty. "Now Brittany is gone, the new bitch of that is going to be head cheerleader."  
>"I was going to try out…" Julie spoke "I was on the dance team and on the Glee club. I did gymnastics, I take dance classes."<br>"You want to be bossed around by Sue Sylvester?" Tina raised an eyebrow. "But she could make you head cheerleader. And then bitch Kitty will be …"  
>"Go for it…" Artie smiled "It would be extremely great to see Kitty being pushed from that high horse she put herself on. Have you seen her glares?"<br>"She's like a sadistic love child of Santana and Quinn…" Tina turned around. "We don't need another one of those.

_You tell me your life's been way off line  
>You're falling to pieces every time<br>And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day_

"Miss D is doing a great job…" Sugar smiled "So had any trouble with demon child?"  
>"You too…" Blaine spoke<br>"I don't think the insult : 'you suck' is going to change the world." Sugar smiled "I've heard worst."

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
>The point is they laugh at what you say<em>

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>The camera don't lie<br>You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
>You had a bad day<em>

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
>And the whole thing turns out wrong<em>

_You might not make it back and you know  
>That you could be well oh that strong<br>And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
>Oh you and I<br>You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
>You're taking one down<br>You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
>You say you don't know<br>You tell me don't lie  
>You work at a smile and you go for a ride<br>You had a bad day  
>You've seen what you like<br>And how does it feel for one more time  
>You had a bad day<br>You had a bad day_

"Thanks for the attention." Sara slowly reached for the microphone. "Anyone who wants to try out for Glee club, auditions are between 3 and 4. Be there. "

Marley and Charlotte stepped in the room. Everyone had gathered around Kitty, who was once again talking about being head cheerleader. Charlotte rolled her eyes, why did people think she was all that. She was an average looking evil spirited girl, who liked it to make other people feel bad. To make herself feel better.  
>"What makes you say you'll be head cheerleader." Charlotte spoke "I see there are about 20 people auditioning for the Cheerios. Anyone could be better then you are…"<br>"You think you can do it?" Charlotte took a step in front of her. "Or do you really plan on just joining loser club?"  
>"And lose the chance to see you drop to your face?" Charlotte smiled "Remember this name, Charlotte Fabray. I'm going to make head cheerleader over you. You know why? Cause I'm better…"<p>

"Charlie, do you think this is smart?"  
>"Step away, loser." Kitty smiled "I wouldn't want to show her she's worst."<br>"Oh bring it on." Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Your friend sure as hell takes the whole : be aggressive thing very serious. " Jake turned to Marley. "She's really willing to be head cheerleader."<br>"Yeah, she thinks she's invincible." Marley puts her hands on her hips. "She shouldn't be acting this way. I told her, it's not smart in …"  
>"You sound…" Jake smiled "Jake Puckerman."<br>"Marley Rose." Marley smiled "People used to call me Marley flower. Well, one person. That's a long time ago."  
>"I like that Marley flower." Jake smiled "You're not like anyone else. What's it with you?"<br>"What can I say…" Marley smiled "I'm a loser."  
>"Join the club…"<p>

Charlotte stared at Sue Sylvester. She had heard about this woman before. Sue was the subject of many of Quinn Fabray's long talks. There was always some cruel words she had to share. Why was she Charlotte Fabray going out to be a cheerio? She only wanted to go for Glee club, share her voice. Now she was standing in front of Sue Sylvester. Charlotte smiled. It had only been a month, since she heard the leukemia had been rid from her body. Doctors told her they were not sure of the real reason. She hadn't cared. This gave her a chance for a new life. After being sick for almost 8 years. She still had to visit the doctor, they were scared that the disease would come back.  
>"What's your name?" Sue Sylvester turned to her.<br>"Charlotte…" she paused "Charlotte Fabray."

"Are you related to Quinn Fabray?" Sue turned to her. "You resemble her in some way. Quinn was a legend, I think you're made out of the same decent material."  
>"Thank you." Charlotte stepped on.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…" Will sat down. "Are you planning on joining us for the show choir meeting?"<br>"Will, you're the one who's really enchanted with doing stuff for the arts. Me on the other hand, Will I'm drowning in work. I'm working on a set list Sectionals, Ds music, the wicked screenplay, the sequel to wicked, getting the last things ready and the musicals in New York. So…"  
>"I was just asking…" Will turned to her. "Maybe I'll have to head to DC. There's this job as a counselor. I think I might want it."<br>"Have you filled the application yet? "Sara turned to him. "How about Emma?"  
>"I haven't talked about it yet." Will turned to her. "I mean what can I mean to the arts here? You have taken over Glee…"<br>"Do you mind?" Sara turned to him. "I could take a step back."  
>"No, you're a better." Will smiled "Not all of those classes just had a donation of 50 000 dollars. Most of them could use it."<br>"there are a lot of people we need to see…" Sara smiled "They're auditioning to be part of the drama club or the Glee club."

"Let's begin…" Will slowly turned on the mike. "Charlotte Fabray."  
>"Is she related to Quinn?"<p>

"Hey, my name is Charlotte Fabray and I'll be singing: 'The life I never led' from the musical Sister Act." Charlotte took the mike.

_I've never talked back,_

_I've never slept late,_

_I've never sat down_

_when told to stand straight_

_I've never let go_

_and gone with the flow,_

_and don't even know, really, why._

_I've never asked questions,_

_or taken a dare._

_I've never worn clothes_

_that might make people stare._

_I've never rebelled,_

_or stood up and yelled,_

_or even just held my head high._

_And all of the feelings unspoken,_

_all of the truths unsaid,_

_they're all I have left_

_of the life I never led._

_I've never gone surfing,_

_or ran with a crowd._

_Or danced on a table,_

_or laughed much too loud._

_I've never quite dared_

_to leave myself bared -_

_I've just been too scared I might fall,_

_I've never seen Paris,_

_swum naked,_

_been kissed._

_I've never quite realised_

_just how much I've missed_

_And what did I get _

_for hedging each bet?_

_Another regret, and that's all._

_And all of the wishes unasked for,_

_All of needs unfed -_

_They're all that remain _

_of the life I never led._

_And now..._

_now that you've given me one_

_little taste of it -_

_And now..._

_now that I know what I know -_

_Well how..._

_how can I go on ignoring the waste of it?_

_After all of the years_

_that I've clung to my fears._

_Won't you help me let go?_

_Help me let go!_

_I want to be brave,_

_I want to be strong._

_I want to believe_

_I'm where I belong._

_To stand up and say _

_"I'm seizing the day"_

_To not just obey, but to choose._

_And I may not surf,_

_I may not see France._

_but I want to know_

_I still have the chance._

_And maybe I'll make_

_a painful mistake._

_It's mine though, to take or refuse._

_And all of the doors yet to open,_

_all of the rooms ahead -_

_They're beaconing bright,_

_scary and new -_

_But I'm standing tall,_

_and I'm walking through._

_What's gone may be gone,_

_but I won't go on_

_playing dead!_

_It's time to start living_

_the life I never led._

"Great job, Charlotte." Sara smiled "We'll let you know. Any more people who need to audition? Will…"  
>"Jake Puckerman…"<p>

* * *

><p><em> I hadn't even auditioned for Glee. Charlotte did, she had the guts I didn't have. I wouldn't be getting in, if I didn't try. <em>

"Marley?" Charlotte stepped towards her.  
>"How did it go?" Marley turned to her. "Did they like you?"<br>"I have no idea…" Charlotte spoke "The blond was busy writing stuff down. The man was glaring at me, in a way that didn't make me feel at ease."  
>"Blonde?" Marley smiled<p>

"Yeah, she didn't say her name." Marley spoke "I forgot to ask."

Marley and Charlotte walked next to each other, to Marley's house. Charlotte lived a few blocks farther. She usually had dinner at Marley's. Her mother didn't care for her and her father was always praising his daughter Frannie. Quinn on the other hand was the daughter he wasn't proud of. The words 'I have no Quinn is up to' were no lies. Marley opened the door and stepped in the room.  
>"How did the audition go?" Lily Rose called for her daughter.<br>"Just fine…" Marley spoke "Didn't it Charlotte?"

"Yeah." Charlotte lied. "How was your first day as the lunch lady?"  
>Marley rolled her eyes, she had forgotten her mom had gotten the job of the lunch lady. The first day of the school was not her mother's first day. Tomorrow was going to be her first day. It made her scared what they would think of her. Her mother always told her to pretend they were not related. Marley thought that wasn't something she should do. It wasn't going to make her popular. Marley wasn't rich, she wasn't actually considered poor. Still, she could never pay for beautiful clothes. That was where Charlotte came in. Charlotte used the money her parents gave, to pay for clothes for both of them. Charlotte called it 'black mail' money. They were in so many ways opposites. Charlotte's parents were rich and didn't care for her. With Marley it was the other way around.<p>

"How are you Charlie?"  
>"Fine Mrs. Rose."<br>"So do you know if you gut in?" Lily spoke "Both of you?"  
>"The list isn't up yet." Marley spoke. "But I'm sure both made us in Glee."<br>"But you…" Marley gave her a soft smile.

"Charlie, are you staying for diner?"

* * *

><p>"I missed you…" Carl draped his arms around Sara's body. "I think Shelly and Analeigh have missed you today. I missed you today.."<br>"You better…" Sara smiled

"Well, she's been very still today." David walked in the room. "Almost like they weren't here at all. Shelly looks just like you when you were a baby.."  
>"Dad…" Sara gave him a quick hug. "How's mom?"<br>"Well, she's…" David turned to her. "Her drinking is getting worst, but after that."

"I didn't even know she liked to drink…" Sara turned around.  
>"When are you leaving for New York?" David turned to him. "I think Carl will need some help. Are you taking the baby?"<br>"I'll be in New York for a week.." Sara turned to him. "It will be busy for me, taking the baby wouldn't be smart. I won't be able to have any fun. Emma has also offered to help Carl."  
>"When do you leave?" Carl turned to her. "I'll have to prepare."<br>"In 2 weeks.." Sara smiled "Are you going to miss me?"

"No, Carl and I will be dropping the kids of with your brother." David smiled "And we'll be hitting the bar. A performance of Les Mis and a bit football…"  
>"Les Mis and football?" Sara rolled her eyes. "Are you mad?"<br>"How did the auditions go?" David turned to her. "Any new members?"  
>"About 20 I think…" Sara smiled "I think our group will be back to 40 members. Right now I have to take a look at Chess…"<br>"You think Chess is a good musical for kids?" Carl smiled "It's about the cold war?"  
>"Well, it's not frowned upon." Sara raised an eyebrow. "It is however pretty hard vocally."<p>

Sara pulled Shelly in her arms. The baby slowly turned in her embrace, she sat down. Enjoying how the baby slept in both of her arms. She pulled her a bit closer. Carl sat down next to her. Putting a single arm around her shoulders. Sara leaned towards him. She slowly smiled at the baby. Sara missed the baby as she headed for the school, she would spend a couple of hours on the school. Writing, composing and planning everything out. That meant that she never took work home. It did happen that Sara sang an occasional song. For everything the baby did, Sara had a song. Carl smiled, hearing Sara sing was something he loved. He had found perfect happiness.  
>"So have you heard anything from your parents?" Sara smiled "You said you would call them. They still don't like me, do they?"<p>

"I called them, and they didn't say a thing." Carl smiled "When I talked about the baby, they hang up the phone. I think they can't see that you're good."  
>"I'm sorry…"<br>"What are you doing to do about Chess?" Carl turned to her. "Do you know who will be the two key characters? Florence?"  
>"I'll have to wait for an audition."<p>

* * *

><p>Sara stepped through the doors of McKinley high. She stared at the doors, the kids moved around her. She knew she had to put up the list today. The list of all the kids that had made it in Glee club. She had to admit that she didn't want to turn down anyone. If they had any kind of talent in music, they were admitted. But she had to admit that most people that joined the Glee club, were really great singers or dancers. There were even a few that had both. She knew that she would wait for a few more hours. She stepped away from the rest of the people. She walked towards the cafeteria.<br>"Hey…" she called for the woman behind the counter. "I heard you were new, I just..  
>"Lily Rose…" She smiled "I'm the new lunch lady."<p>

"I'm Sara Howell." She smiled "I coach Glee."  
>"Oh, then you must have seen my daughter Marley." Lily smiled "She auditioned for Glee club. She's really good, her voice is strong. I don't know where she got it. Neither me or her father were great singers."<br>"Marley?" Sara shook her head. "She hasn't auditioned. I know names on the back of her head. If she feels like auditioning, I'm at the auditorium. It would be pretty sad if we miss a voice like that."  
>"You're international champions." Lily spoke "I'm going to talk to Marley. I can't believe she chickened out. Did Charlotte audition?"<br>"She did…" Sara smiled "Quinns sister."

"You know Quinn?"  
>"Quinn used to be in Glee previous year." Sara smiled "She left to New York, languages at NYU. They are related right?"<br>"Well, Charlie's parents are bad at the least."  
>"I thought such thing." Sara nodded her head. "I didn't know Quinn had any brothers or sisters. She's a nice girl."<br>"I never met Quinn…"

"If you ever look for someone to have dinner with." Sara smiled "Or even just to talk, you can always find me in the auditorium. If you need anything, you know where to find me. Even if you just need a friend…"  
>"Thanks." Lily turned to her. "So you're a teacher?"<br>"No, I'm more what you call a volunteer." Sara smiled "I'm a writer, I write musicals for Broadway, songs and books."  
>"Oh anything that I might know?"<p>

"The incredible Dumbledore's singers." Sara smiled "A couple of songs of wicked, too much to call. It's great fun."  
>"You're Sara Daniels?" Her mouth fell open. "My daughter is a great fan of yours. She watches interviews of you all the time. She goes by the slogan, what would Sara Daniels do."<br>"I hope she doesn't live by that every second…" Sara smiled "I was a dork in high school and then I got pregnant by my first boyfriend. Then I felt on a train to New York, what would Sara Daniels do is not a great map to plan up your life."  
>"You have a daughter to?"<br>"She's 13. Started McKinley yesterday." Sara smiled "Julie Anne is a brave girl. She always gets what she wants. She gets the from her father."

"You and her father are still together?"  
>"I think back together is a better way to put it." Sara smiled "I was married. I have 5 kids."<br>"5 kids?" Lily smiled "I am glad with one."  
>"Willow and Aaron are twins. They're about to turn 2." Sara smiled "Shelly and Analeigh are almost a month old. Kids are you pride and joy, aren't they?"<br>"You got that right." Lily smiled "I would appreciate it, if you asked her to audition. She's never going to make the step herself, Marley always thinks of others first. Just like Charlotte, poor girl. Marley volunteers in the leukemia wing of the hospital. After her brother Marten die 10 years ago, she's always felt connected to those kids. That's how she met Charlotte, poor girl had leukemia in a far stage. Parents gave her the treatment, but they never joined her; She was always with her sister Quinn or at times even Frannie. It was really…"  
>"And she still suffers from it?"<p>

"They don't know." Lily explained. "You see, the doctors couldn't find any leukemia traces anymore. They are however not sure if this is a case of remission or actual defeat of the decease. All they know is they can't find anything anymore. Roughly translated it mean there could be dormant cells who contain leukemia. She's got a time bomb in her body that's ready to explode. It's sad really, Charlie is planning to do so much with her life. She wants to be a doctor. I hardly remember Quinn. All I hear is Charlie's word of cruelty, how she left her when she needed her the most. How she never gets anything."  
>"I think they're two sides for every story." Sara looked down. "I however can't provide you with Quinn's story. I can say I thought she was a pleasant girl and a wonderful singer."<p>

"Well, I believe you." Lily turned around. "It's the parents, if you ask me. I mean what parents ignore their kid."  
>"Well, mine." Sara turned around. "Used to, me and my dad now have an okay bond. We're working on it. But I can understand your concern, getting through a tragedy is hard. Can't imagine doing it without family. I only got pregnant, getting sick is another point."<br>"I can't imagine getting pregnant is any easier…"  
>"I'll just get on that audition." Sara smiled "I haven't reached my good dead of the day."<p>

"Marley saw every DS part 3 times." Lily laughed "She has the biggest cruedsh on Adam."  
>"Well, Adam is married and he has a kid." Sara smiled "Joshua is still single."<p>

* * *

><p>Marley turned around, she slowly stepped in the direction of the auditorium. She stepped through the halls. Slowly she stared to the entrance of it. She never had been so close to her performing dream. Maybe she should have tried. Maybe the director would give her another chance. That is if she wanted to hear how good she was. She hoped Charlotte would get in to the cheerios, she only worried about her dear friend. Marley was scared that a fall would kick in the leukemia. She knew off course that wasn't the case. It was the memories of her brother that came rushing back to her. That was all she remembered off her brother. How he fell of his bike. And after that everything seemed to go wrong. Blue marks near his spine, bone marrow. Everything they tried to save him. Nothing worked. Yet in her mind, everything had started with that fatal fall. She assumed it hadn't changed anything. The disease had been dormant in his body. Yet, she kept worrying about Charlotte. Her words didn't matter. Her words asking her not do it, didn't help. Charlotte was going to take the 'rent' philosophy here 'no day but today', she loved it about her. Living each day to the fullest. Marley who had been in close contact with death often didn't see it as a threat. She assumed if you hadn't been close, it wouldn't affect you in the same way. Her fears made her scared. In a way, she was taking control of her life right now. She stepped on the stage ready to open her mouth.<br>"so you like coming here to?" Jake smiled "I always think the stage brings a certain peace.."  
>"That's what I say…" Marley laughed. "Have you seen the DS?"<br>"More than once…" Jake smiled "I can't say how much times I felt like a Snape."  
>"What your hair is nowhere near that greasy." Marley raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Would you guess I've seen wicked nineteen times." Jake sat down by the piano. "I know every word by hard. I have seen Sara in it 1 time."  
>"You have?" Marley blushed a bit. "When I was going, she had already left."<br>"They played it last year in the school…" Jake smiled "Starring Sara Daniels and Shelby Corcoran as Elphaba and Glinda. I have to admit, she's a cheerful Glinda. I have only seen bits of it. Can you believe that I let my mom drive here all the way to see her."  
>"You really are a fan." Marley smiled "I can't believe I missed that."<br>"Shelby Corcoran was amazing to." Jake noticed "I kind of wish she had originated the part. There would have been a big fat tony for her…"

"You really don't look like…" Marley smiled "You know.."  
>"Yeah, people think I'm in a gang." Jake smiled "I however don't like football. I took dance classes since I was a small boy. And I play piano. Wanna hear?"<br>"Why not?"

Slowly Jake started to play the piano. He smiled at Marley, slowly he opened his mouth. She was surprised by the low soulful voice. She noticed that he had a strong voice. The kind of voice that reminded her of Josh Grobans. She smiled, he was full of surprises. She had expected a soft voice, pop like. She had never expected the strength she heard.

_A beautiful and blinding morning,  
>the world outside begins to breathe...<br>See clouds arriving without warning...  
>I need you here to shelter me.<em>

Marley opened her mouth. She never expected to sing a song with this boy, but she felt like singing along. Slowly she noticed that her voice had a certain confidence. She didn't mind this guy. In fact, they were more alike than she could ever know.

_And I know that only time will tell us how  
>to carry on without each other...<em>

Marley and Jake started to sing together. Their voices blended together perfectly, in a perfect harmony.

_So keep me awake to memorize you,  
>give us more time to feel this way.<br>We can't stay like this forever,  
>but I can have you next to me today.<em>

_If I could make these moments endless,  
>if I could stop the winds of change...<em>

_If we just keep our eyes wide open,  
>then everything would stay the same...<em>

_And I know that only time will tell us how..._

_To carry on without each other..._

_So keep me awake for every moment,  
>give us more time to be this way...<br>We can't stay like this forever  
>But I can have you next to me today...<em>

_We'll let tomorrow wait, you're here right now with me...  
>And all my fears just fall away,<br>And you are all I see..._

_Oooooooooh...  
>We can't stay like this forever,<em>

_But I can have you here today_

_Here today!_

_Oooohh ooohhoo ohhhoo..._

_Oh, and we'll remember!_

_And we'll remember!_

_Ooooho uuuuhh  
>Aaaaaaaaaah<br>Remember all the love we shared today._

On the background Marley could hear a soft clap. A figure moved from the darkness to the stage. She had blond long hair, very blue eyes. Marley grasped. This was Sara Daniels, her idol.  
>"Oh yeah, I forgot to say…" Jake smiled "She coaches us."<br>"You must be Marley Rose." Sara smiled "Your mother talked about your audition. Says you have talent, I can see she was right. I guess it makes it clear that both of your names will be on the list this afternoon. Get ready to be a better dancer."

"thank you so much…" Marley jumped up and down. "I'm like your biggest fan."  
>"Yeah, let's drop that a bit." Sara raised an eyebrow. "I think you should just be a little calmer. No need to worry. Are either of you musical lovers?"<br>"Honestly, yes." Jake admitted "Marley here to. I love every musical I've seen. When I go to New York I watch on average 2 musicals, and that is because I can't afford more."  
>"Well, be on your toes…" Sara smiled "Chess might be coming your way."<p>

Sara walked of the stage with the same mysterious behavior. Jake smiled at Marley for a few seconds and started to jump up and down too.  
>"You really are cute…" Jake smiled "What do you say? Would I be perfect as Antoly?"<br>"Perfect…" Marley smiled. "I'm in Glee, can you believe it?"  
>"Yes."<p>

* * *

><p>"How do you think miss C is?" Blaine turned to Tina. "Do you even know where she is?"<br>"I don't know…" Tina turned to him. "All I know is, that she's near Mike in New York. You know what's strange, I kind of think it would be easier if I never started to date him. If I just stuck with Artie, we would be together."  
>"I know…" Blaine smiled "I miss Kurt like crazy. He did talk to me about his writing teacher and about his play on Broadway. He'll have to be back around Halloween. He says we're going to do something together. The whole group…"<p>

"Come on, let's go to Glee…" Tina smiled  
>"Let's…"<p>

They entered the room. The first thing they saw was Sara, who was sitting on the piano, playing something they didn't recognize. She slowly turned to Tina.  
>"Can any of you help me with this song?" Sara turned to her. "It's one of Shelby's solo's, it would be easy to hear it by someone else. Tina?"<br>"Sure…"

_Here with you, here with me_

_ Life is so beautiful_

_ Close my eyes, try to see how it might have been_

_ Had we not ever met_

_ One twist of fate_

_ One look too late_

_What if we never met on that corner_

_ What if that chance had just passed us by_

_ What if we kept walking _

_And never walked into each other's eyes, each other's eyes_

_ What if that light changed_

_ What if we turned away_

_ What if we never turned around_

_ Where would we be now?_

_One day you're on your own_

_ And everything's the same_

_ Then you're soul finds the soul that seems to know your name_

_ Nothing will be the same _

_One point in time, two hears collide_

_What if we never met on that corner_

_ What if that chance had just passed us by_

_ What if we kept walking _

_And never walked into each other's eyes, each other's eyes_

_ What if that light changed_

_ What if we turned away_

_ What if we never turned around_

_ Where would we be now?_

_Could have overlooked you_

_ Might have looked right through you_

_ And let the moment slip away_

_ And never seen your face_

_What if we never met on that corner_

_ What if that chance had just passed us by_

_ What if we kept walking _

_And never walked into each other's eyes, each other's eyes_

_ What if that light changed_

_ What if we turned away_

_ What if we never turned around_

_ Where would we be now?_

_ What if we never turned around_

_ Where would we be now?_

"Sounds good miss D." Blaine as he took his seat.  
>"Can you believe it?" Artie spoke as he came in. He was staring at Sugar. "Taylor Swift as Éponine. It's the of the world as we know it."<br>"Why, she is a singer right."  
>"Not that kind of singer." Tina smiled "They should just cast me and be over it."<p>

"They would need to find you first."  
>"How is the postproduction of the movie going?" Sara almost forget the movie that she had shot during this summer. After the long practices, she also had started a movie. It had taken in 2 months. And now they were editing it. It were long days for all of them. And most of the filming occurred after Regionals in the beginning of August. "Critics think it's Oscar material."<br>"You should think about les Mis…" Artie smiled "No, you shouldn't fear with Taylor Swift behind the wheel."  
>"Good one.." The rest of the Glee club started to walk in. Their first practice since the beginning of the year. Artie smiled as he remembered the practices they had before. He wanted to see some of them perform. He did see talent.<p>

"Let's get started…"

* * *

><p>Marley ran towards Charlotte. She smiled at her for a moment.<br>"So that was a nice practice?" Marley smiled "Is the Cheerio list up yet?"  
>"Not yet…" Charlotte smiled "I'm on the team anyway. I hope head cheerleader. I won't let Kitty get it over me. I hate her…"<p>

"Hate sure is a strong word, Charlie." Marley spoke "I kind of like Jake…"  
>"He doesn't look…" Charlotte turned to her. "He looks like a womanizer, Marley."<p>

Slowly they continued in the hallway. Marley admitted that she didn't believe what Charlotte said. She hadn't talked to Jake like her. She really did like him, they could be great friend. And one day maybe even more. She could see the duet in front of her. A duet. Something she kept dreaming about. Slowly they walked towards the bulletins. Charlotte ran towards them. The cheerio list was up.  
>"So did you make it?" Marley stepped towards Charlotte.<br>"No." Charlotte was disappointed.

"Off course not…" Kitty stepped next to her. She stared at the list. "Because I have. What?"  
>"You didn't make it either…" Marley sang in a brave tone. "Riiight?"<br>"Who the hell is Julie Anne Howell?" Kitty screamed "And why is she stealing my head cheerleader function?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed it. Here's a few questions about the new people. <strong>

**- Charlotte, Like or dislike?  
>- Marley, like or dislike?<br>- Kitty, like or dislike?  
>- Jake, like or dislike?<br>- Julie Anne, like or dislike?  
>- Mrs. Lily Rose, like or dislike?<br>- Sara this chapter, like or dislike?  
>- Do you think the ShelbySara phone calls are okay or weird?  
>- What did you think about this chapter? <strong>  
><strong>- Do you want special Kurt in France chapters? Or Santana in Yale? <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all of you, **

**I'm so sorry that a sister of Broadway has been gone for so long. I didn't mean to. I was busy with a lot of things, and only now I've finished this chapter. I will try to finish the next chapter faster. I hope you like the next chapter. Thank you for the patience. And I hope you love this chapter. Please review! It makes me happy!**

**TempeGeller**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23: The city that never sleeps<strong>

Rachel turned to the reflection in the mirror. The bag under her eyes were something she would notice right way. Next to her was Idina, fast asleep. She cursed under her breath. The baby had decided to fall in a peaceful sleep, minutes before she needed to wake up for her first class in NYADA. Like she was aware of the life altering moment in her mother's life. Almost like she shared the exact same worried feeling.  
>"it's going to be okay, baby." Rachel moved a finger over her daughters cheek. "Mommy's going to be okay. She was chosen out of hundreds of students to go to this school…"<br>"You shouldn't forget that…" Shelby smiled "She hasn't given you an easy night has she? Why didn't you wake me up? I would have been happy to look after my granddaughter."

"You needed your sleep…" Rachel smiled "And besides, she's my daughter. You're doing enough."  
>"How do you like your room?" Shelby smiled "I asked Sara what was the biggest room and I gave it you and Quinn. So?"<br>"It's great mom." Rachel replied  
>"I'm so glad Beth sleeps through the night." Shelby turned to her. "Rachel, if you have to do this every night you're going to be stressed after a while."<br>"She's going to get used to it." Rachel smiled  
>"How late is your first class?" Shelby turned to her.<br>"Nine, dance from Cassandra July." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Everyone is talking about her. They call her the wicked bitch of NYADA. Apparently she's worst the Elphaba."

"Well, go." Shelby smiled "You don't want to be late for your very first class. And remember, show her that you are just fine at dancing."  
>"Well, me and Brittany are going to meet up on Thursday." Rachel smiled "Tango 101."<br>"Isn't that a bit early?" Shelby smiled "You haven't even had your first dance class and you're already asking help. They'll teach you there…"  
>"Yeah, but our teacher is Cassie something." Rachel smiled "My level of good is not going to cut it. I want to blow her away. They call her the wicked bitch of the NYADA."<p>

"That might just be a wrong idea to bring to the class…" Shelby smiled "Off you go.."  
>"Good morning beautiful people." Quinn stepped of the stairs. "Tina just called. I heard there's a new Quinn walking the ground of McKinley and a little birdie tells me, she's not going to make head cheerleader. Have you heard anything of miss D yet?"<br>"They called for 5 hours straight last night…" Rachel smiled "I don't want to pay that phone bill. I think a plane ticket might be less expensive."  
>"Rachel…" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "It was only 4 hours and a half. And can you blame me? I had to talk about the casting of Les Misérables."<p>

"I know Taylor Swift…"  
>"Yes." Shelby smiled "This will be the worst choice ever!"<br>"So Shelby are you meeting some of your cast mates tomorrow?" Quinn spoke  
>"Quinn, Sara hasn't auditioned anyone yet."<br>"Actually, cast has been chosen." Shelby smiled "my boyfriend did that remember."  
>"I thought I heard Sara mentioning she wanted to do the auditioning herself…" Quinn smiled "Or did she change her mind?"<br>"Sara caught a cold." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "Translation, Carl wouldn't let her go."  
>"See you in 5 lovely hours." Rachel smiled "Or more, it depends."<br>"Depends on what?" Quinn turned around.

"what's going on with you, Quinnie?" Shelby turned to her. "You've been kind of quiet the last days. Your parents haven't called once, I would…"  
>"They don't care okay…" Quinn turned to her. "Have you heard them call last year?"<br>"No, but I expected…" Shelby turned to her. "You're leaving town, not the street. I expected them to care at the very least, a phone call is not too much to ask for."  
>"She doesn't care…" Quinn turned to her. "You've been more like a mom in the last year, than she has in whole my life. After Beth was born, she made promises. She never kept them."<br>"What about your sisters?" Shelby saw how Quinn's face changed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't…"  
>"Frannie thinks she's above me…" Quinn stared to the floor. "And I think Charlotte might be dead.."<br>"Wouldn't you know if Charlotte…" Shelby turned to her.

"I don't know if my parents would care enough to…" Quinn had tears in her eyes.  
>"Come here…" Shelby pulled Quinn in her arms. "It's going to be fine."<br>Quinn couldn't stop crying, for once she had let her mind go to Charlotte. The guilt she felt in her heart was something she couldn't ignore. Charlotte would always be her sister, and the illness Charlotte suffered from had always been heavy on her life. She remembered how they tried everything. At least that's what they said. Quinn pulled herself closer to Shelby, she never imagined that this woman would be like a mom to her. Shelby had seemed cold at times, soulless and Quinn had not trusted her. It was when Sara appeared on the theater that everything changed. And Quinn didn't mind. She thought about Lima, what would they be doing? Would the Glee club still be unpopular? Or would they have defied their unpopularity and grown to the new popularity. Quinn didn't think so, there would be no force of nature that turned the Glee club popular. They were never the popular group and never would be. Quinn thought back about previous year, it had been better than the others. Shelby and Sara had been an harmonious team and yet the magical team had been separated.

Quinn knew that they were still calling each other on a regular base. Both of them talked about late development in music or the musical universe. From Tony's to the late Les Mis. Quinn didn't know what the fuss was about, she didn't even know who Éponine was. She had to listen to Rachel, telling that even she could do it better. Her choice was an actress from the West End named Samantha Barks, after that Rachel said they could even just: 'go ahead and hire Lea Solange'. It always made Quinn smile. She just knew that the new movie would be something she'd see. She had seen it live when she was younger and it had grown to her favorite musical.  
>"Quinn…" Shelby's voice sounded past her.<br>"Shelby…"

* * *

><p>Rachel stepped in the room. She had to be here for her first dance class. She was an hour early and decided to look at the things that were going on. She stepped in the auditorium, she was sure she didn't have to pass here. The room was decorated with yellow lamps. On the stage there were people preparing for a number.<p>

_At the end of the day you're another day older_

_And that's all you can say for the life of the poor_

_It's a struggle, it's a war_

_And there's nothing that anyone's giving_

_One more day standing about, what is it for?_

_One day less to be living._

_At the end of the day you're another day colder_

_And the shirt on your back doesn't keep out the chill_

_And the righteous hurry past_

_They don't hear the little ones crying_

_And the winter is coming on fast, ready to kill_

_One day nearer to dying!_

_At the end of the day there's another day dawning_

_And the sun in the morning is waiting to rise_

_Like the waves crash on the sand_

_Like a storm that'll break any second_

_There's a hunger in the land_

_There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and_

_There's gonna be hell to pay_

_At the end of the day!_

"Are you new here?" A high voice sounded from the back. "Off course you are. I'm Shanna, I'm a junior and the Fantine of our production."  
>"You're playing Les Mis?" Rachel turned to her.<br>"We were doubting between Phantom and Les Mis." Shanna reacted "It became Les Mis, so what class do you have today?"  
>"Dance…"<p>

"By Cassie…" Shanna nodded her head. "Don't let Miss July scare you, she's hard on all students. The better you are, the more jealous she'll get. She's drunk almost every class and she always mentioned the things that used to be."  
>"I have been warned…" Rachel smiled "Our choir director already warned her. She had a bad experience with her. I'm prepared for the worst…"<br>"She's worst…" Shanna smiled "Don't show weakness, she can smell it from the other side of the room. I was sick once and she still remembers me for it. If you need any help, you can call me. I'll be like your friend in New York. Are you in the dorms?"  
>"I live with my mom and my best friend…" Rachel paused "And my daughter…"<p>

"You have a daughter?" Shanna raised an eyebrow. "How old is she?"  
>"2 months…" Rachel smiled<br>"I have a baby sister." Shanna smiled "I bet she hasn't been sleeping through the night. Don't let Cassie see it, she remembers everything. She's like a coyote, she feasts on the weak."  
>"She sounds like a predator.."<br>"National Geographic should considering using her as an example." Shanna laughed "You're going to love Carmen Thibodaux, even though she is really strict. She gives you freedom to sing any song. The way you want them. The other teachers are great, it's only Cassandra. For some reason they can't fire her. I bet it's some lesson: 'you're going to meet cruel people'. I guess it's the truth…"  
>"Have you been in a play?" Rachel turned to her.<br>"I used the be the young Éponine." Shanna smiled "I've only been in small parts off Broadway."

"Do you have any tips?" Rachel stared at Shanna.  
>"Yeah, don't stay in the back." Shanna smiled "You don't go unnoticed. She notices everyone, but the people in the front of the room get away faster. You'll see…"<br>"Thanks…"  
>"So do you your parents consider acting a joke?" Shanna turned to her. "My parents can't stop asking me to study something else…"<br>"My mom's on Broadway." Rachel smiled "She and her friend April are going to be in one of the new Sara Daniels musical. She supports me in every decision. If you ever need help with dancing, my friend is a dancing major. She's choreographed our award winning number for Nationals. We even won Internationals in London."  
>"Wow…" Shanna smiled "Let me know when it premieres. I see every Sara Daniels show. I'll be looking forward to the show. Is she nice?"<br>"Sara?" Rachel smiled "She is in giving advice, even though she doesn't give advice. She's the nicest person you'll ever meet. She's always playing piano."  
>"Well…" Rachel smiled "Nice talking to you, but I'll have to find…"<p>

"Wait…" Shanna grabbed her bag. "I'll show you the way."

Shanna and Rachel stepped towards the door. They walked outside, there was a small garden with a small pond. Rachel saw the colored walls, those were painted by students. There were musicals drawn out. Wicked and Les Mis were clearly there. She could see the green witch standing beside the very loved Éponine.  
>"This is our proof that musical students can draw…" Shanna smiled "They don't say it's been drawn by the same hand. It's not rocket science. I want that right now she's an art major in NYU."<br>"It's…" Rachel laughed "Strange."

"Right…" Shanna smiled "Okay, follow me. I'll show you the way to the dance studio. Or like I call it, Cassie's own room of terror."  
>"Isn't that a bit too much?"<p>

"Nothing is too much for Cassie."  
>Rachel followed the blond Shanna. She looked about her age, but she did assume that the woman looked rather young for her age. Or maybe it was her new discovered maturity. Or the feeling that she had aged 10 years by having a baby. On the other hand it could be her tired feeling. Rachel felt how her eyes didn't want to stay open. She wanted to slap herself, so her eyes would stay open.<br>"Be careful for that." Shanna pulled her away from that wall. "You should really be more careful. I guess when you say, you didn't sleep. You didn't sleep."  
>"Not even more than an hour…" Rachel smiled "Idina was up all night."<p>

"Her name's Idina?" Shanna smiled "That's the cutest name I have ever heard. Why did you call her that? I mean did the father…"  
>"Me and Finn chose it." Rachel smiled "My mom's grandmother was named Idina. Idina Carole Hudson is her name. Mom is taking care of her right now."<br>"You are lucky Rachel…" Shanna smiled "My mom tells me every day, I'm wasting my life."  
>"Well, Broadway is a doubtful business." Rachel smiled<br>"So, consider me your go to person on NYADA." Shanna turned around the corner. Rachel followed her as they stepped in front of a big door. "Look, if you have any trouble with any of the teacher. If you have any questions or anything. Call me, I'll give you my number."  
>"Thank you so much." Rachel smiled "I didn't think I would make friends."<br>"You can call when you want to have lunch." Shanna smiled "Or when you need someone to check out a Broadway musical with. There are a couple of musicals I still have to see…"

"So you've arrived…" Rachel opened the big door. She stepped in a room with a large couple, the light came right through. She could see a clear image in it, the glass was colored in all kinds of different colors. Rachel couldn't recognize the figure that was shown in the glass window. Rachel stared at the mirror floor. The light was reflected on it. As she stepped in the room, she could see a big wooden dance floor next to the beautiful mirror side. She took a step on the dance floor and danced around on the floor. The best way she could. A few moments later she stepped towards the wooden floor and sat down right there.  
>"Are you new too?" Another girl stepped in the room. "My name's Amy. I was the best in my school. Is it possible I saw you on Nationals? I competed too, we didn't survive the first round."<p>

"Yeah, me and my glee club competed." Rachel stared at Amy, she didn't look so different from her. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes. She did seem a bit more pale. "I'm Rachel Berry."  
>"Nice to meet you Rachel." Amy smiled "Can I admit I'm a bit scared for Cassie? I mean they call her the wicked Bitch of NYADA. She has to be scary."<br>"Don't worry about that." Rachel smiled "If you worry, things just get worst."

Rachel sat down. She removed her shoes and slipped on her new dancing shoes. She had walked them in, Brittany had subjected it would be a smart idea. Rachel's shoes were white, she liked the idea of having white shoes. Most people's shoes were black, in some reason Rachel wanted to be different. She was wearing a simple dress like tutu. She always believed that was the best thing about dancing. Wearing the clothes. This was black. A couple of seconds later the room filled with people she had never met. Some of them presented themselves to Rachel. Others pretended they were so much better than she was. And then Cassandra July entered the room. She had long wavy blond locks, green catlike eyes and her skin was pale white. Not as pale as snow white, but still. Rachel felt her eyes on her body. Like there was something she wanted to see. Rachel took a step to the front of the group. There was something that she remembered. Shanna had said she didn't see the ones in front of the class. Cassandra walked around the room. With a smooth movement she turned on the music. There was a tune coming from the music installation.

"Hello, my name is Cassandra July." She stepped around them. "I want to make sure that everything people have been saying is true. I didn't steal my nickname. I don't give a damn about anyone in this room. 2 of you will just give up before the end of the year, 3 will be asked to leave and most of you will end up in local productions. That is if you're lucky. The most of you will end up teaching drama in your local high school. And only two or three in this room will make it on Broadway, if you don't like that you can leave right now. Go for art majors."  
>Rachel wanted to take a step back. She almost wanted to leave the room, words like that weren't exactly the most motivating. She basically told them that they didn't make a chance to make it on the stage. Rachel stared at the floor.<p>

"All of you were the best in your local schools." Cassandra laughed "I bet you were the lead in musicals and you were the lead in your choir. Yet, here you are all don't cut it. Your local drama teacher was a softy, because when it comes to Broadway Sara Daniels runs that. Ladies and gentleman I'm a sweet girl, Sara Daniels is a wolf."  
>Rachel wanted to roll her eyes. She knew Sara Daniels and she was nowhere near that mean. Rachel didn't react to what the teacher had said. When the music started to play again, she followed everyone's lead. She copied their movement, doing all kind of dance moves over the floor. Rachel felt insecure about everything, her body. Rachel had joked that her body still reflected her pregnancy. Shelby had told her that she had lost all the wait. Right now Rachel didn't feel like that. She felt like everyone was staring at her. Like everyone saw what was wrong with her. In a way Rachel wanted to just get home to Idina. A baby didn't look at you in the way Cassandra did.<p>

Her head started to spin. Why was her head spinning in this way? Was it everyone staring at her? Rachel's mind was overreacting. And all of the sudden she felt the wooden floor under her body.  
>"Look at this everyone, will you be the one leaving for arts?" It was Cassandra's voice. "Little miss Bangs. Your moves are nothing above average. You're already fainting on your first day…"<br>"I was up late last night." Rachel slowly sat up. "My daughter…"

"Is that what you're going to say when you're on Broadway later?" Cassandra turned to her. "I'm so sorry, my daughter kept me up last night. It's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"  
>Rachel stood up. Her head was still spinning. But she didn't want to give Cassandra July anymore reason to hate her. She stood up and moved behind them. She kept dancing with them. Just to show the teacher she was not a quitter. She wouldn't be the one that gave up. The music ended. Rachel noticed that the class had passed by. She hadn't liked it as much as she thought she would. She had given Cassandra July a reason to hate her. Or at least a reason to be put her concentration on her. People talked behind her back, like they thought she was too young to have a child.<br>"What are you…" Cassandra July stepped next to her. "17, 18. You are way too young to have a child. Do you really think you can do this?"

"Do you really think you know me?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Rachel…" A voice called her from the door. It was Shanna.  
>Rachel stepped towards the energetic blond girl. She noticed that everyone around her stared at the girl. Rachel stepped right next to her and followed her to the cafeteria.<br>"So, how was it?"

"I kind of fainted." Rachel laughed "I think I better get some sleep tonight."  
>"Oh, I bet Cassie ate you alive." Shanna laughed "Don't worry. Everyone is kind of bad with her. It will please you that Cassandra never takes exams. Someone else takes the dancing exam. She says she doesn't want to be around mediocrity. She forgets that she herself is the biggest example of mediocre dancing. Trust me, don't worry."<br>"Well, thanks."

"Freshman always worry." Shanna laughed "I wish someone would have told me not to worry. You're going to meet worst persons than Cassandra July. She wasn't joking about the wolves in the show business. There is a lot of people to compete with. We all know that…"  
>"That's right." Rachel smiled "Do you feel like having lunch? I have Tibeaudeau this afternoon and I need to have a quick bite?"<br>"Follow me…" Shanna pulled her behind her. "I know this amazing cheap pasta place."

* * *

><p>Shelby pushed the baby carriage inside the big theatre. She stared at the room, she had never performed in such a big place. In this place of 1000 people could fit. Her biggest audience had been the 250 people last year. Shelby stared at the room. Was this a dream? Was she the lead in a musical? Would she be nominated for a Tony? She took a step farther in the room and pushed the carriage of the steps. She carried the carriage on the stage.<p>

Shelby noticed that the entire theatre was dark. Only the few lamps on the stage were bringing light in the darkness. The small lamps on the side of the stairs were bringing a magical feeling to room. When Shelby closed her eyes, she almost saw an audience in front of her. And a few moment later she almost heard music.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose_

_What you win or lose_

_You can't have everything_

_Don't you take chances_

_Might feel the pain_

_Don't you love in vain_

_Cause love won't set you free_

The music that Shelby had imagined in her head started to become more real. She smiled when April stepped on the stage, her voice carried the same song. April stepped towards her and pulled Shelby's hand towards her.

_I can't stand by the side_

_And watch this life pass me by_

_So unhappy_

_But safe as could be_

Their voices blended together. A smile appeared on Shelby's mouth. There was something about the duet that made her feel great. April was someone she could trust right now.

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause i'm just trying to be happy, yeah_

_Just wanna be happy, yeah_

April slowly stepped to the left side of the stage. She stepped on the stairs on the side of the stage. Shelby assumed they still belonged to the previous play. Or they belonged to the stage itself. April stared at the places. In her mind she could see people staring at her. Smiling. The people were here for the play. They would talk about how amazing April was. April never knew anyone who wanted to see her sing. Unless it was one of the Schuester siblings. These two had shown her that she could do something with her life.

_Holding on tightly_

_Just can't let it go_

_Just trying to play my role_

_Slowly disappear, ohh_

_But all these days, they feel like they're the same_

_Just different faces, different names_

_Get me out of here_

Shelby stepped on the stairs and stared in the same direction as April.

_I can't stand by your side, ohh no_

_And watch this life pass me by, pass me by_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

_Cause i'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh_

April and Shelby stepped back to the middle of the stage. They stared at the audience there could be. A smile appeared on Shelby's face. This was a dream of both of them. She took April's hand in hers and pulled it the air. Like they were receiving a applause for the unfinished song.

_So any turns that I can't see,_

_like I'm a stranger on this road_

_But don't say victim_

_Don't say anything_

_So what if it hurts me?_

_So what if I break down?_

_So what if this world just throws me off the edge_

_My feet run out of ground_

_I gotta find my place_

_I wanna hear my sound_

_Don't care about all the pain in front of me_

"Can you hear the audience clap for us?" April smiled "Shelby we're going to be the big stars. Nominated for more than one Tony."  
>"You can only be nominated for one Tony." Shelby smiled "We're leading ladies. You can't be nominated in supporting when you are not a supporting role."<br>"Don't ruin my dream." April smiled "This is our big break. Shelby we're going to make it big time. We will be the next big Wicked…"  
>"We still have so much things to practice." Shelby smiled "Maybe we don't like our cast mates."<br>"We will like them…" April smiled "We are the stars. Look how great we are together. Our voices blend together. You should stop worrying…"

"I am thinking about Rachel…" Shelby paused "This morning she was exhausted before she left for school. I am worried this is going to be too much for her. She won't even let me help her with Idina. I mean I'm her mother, I…"  
>"Give it a couple of weeks…" April smiled "She'll be begging for your help."<br>"Rachel is Rachel." Shelby smiled. "She'll never willingly admit she can't handle the combination of having a kid and performing school. I need to just care for her."  
>"Well, you have boundaries to, Shel." April smiled "You can't do everything either."<p>

"It's times like this I miss Sara." Shelby smiled at her. "Right now we would be gossiping over lunch or something. Or talk about the new production of her movie, anything."  
>"You can talk about that to me too…" April smiled "You pay for lunch and I'll be there."<br>Shelby smiled and pushed the carriage closer to her.

"Where's Beth?"  
>"Beth went to her new daycare." Shelby smiled "Tomorrow is Idina's first day to. I wanted to keep her with me today. Rachel will be home at 3, and she'll want to see Idina right away. That and Finn is coming over."<br>"They're still going strong?" April smiled "That's good."

Shelby slowly turned to the empty seats. She smiled for a moment, she had arrived. April was right, they were going to be stars. If you were in a 'Sara Daniels' musical, fame was a certainty. Actors would do anything to be cast by Sara and Shelby had gotten the part by being a friend to Sara. In some way she felt guilty towards all the actors in town. She had taken the lead part without a real audition. She hadn't stepped around in halls and thought about missing the part. The only thing she had done was growing closer to Sara.  
>"You disserve this Shelby." April stepped towards her. "Sara thinks so, and New York is going to see your talent. It doesn't matter how we got the job. We sang a song like anyone else. You blew people away as Elphaba. Some even said you should have originated her. Don't forget that you were beaten by Sara Daniels. You disserve this."<br>"Thanks…" Shelby turned to April again. "What do you think it will feel like when there is a full audience in here? Do you think there will be many people at the stage door?"

"I think there will be enough people at the stage door…" April smiled "And it will feel amazing, Shelby. I'm glad I can share that moment with a friend."  
>"You see me as a friend?" Shelby turned to her. "Why?"<br>"Remember that I gave your daughter earrings." April smiled "You didn't care, you just told me it was cute. Only a friend trusts someone with their child."  
>"I'm glad you're my friend…" Shelby smiled "I'll have one friend at least."<p>

* * *

><p><em>You know how firsts are strange. People say you can only have one first. Never did they say that you can have more than one first. I mean there's more than one first day of school. Kindergarten, prime school, middle school, High school, college and later work. Yet you can only have one first kid, one first wedding day. Translation, you can only do the fun things once. There…. <em>

Finn stared at the school in front of him. No one had chosen the same school as he had. Quinn wouldn't be alone at NYU. Brittany wouldn't be the only one at Julliard. Yet he and Rachel had their first school day by themselves. He didn't know how to be the jock. Was he going to be that Finn from High school? The guy that picked on the little guys. Or was he going to be that Finn from Glee club? The one that protected everyone. He wanted to be popular. Before he left from his new apartment, Brittany had wished him all the luck in the world. He was renting an apartment with 6 of his friends. Joe, Puck, Wade, Mike and Brittany. It was awkward when Brittany needed to share a room with Wade, but it had worked out in a good way. Brittany and Wade had grown close. The rules of the apartment were simple. They cleaned the apartment together, and all of them had a day to cook. On Sunday they would get French fries or anything else.  
>Finn stared in front of him. His first class was English. It wasn't that different from High school after all, he expected. On Friday he had met all his classmates. There weren't people that had talked to him yet, at the same time he hadn't show any interest in them.<p>

_Finn, don't do anything stupid. You don't want to look like a tool. Don't smile!_

Finn stepped through the halls. It was like a big jig saw puzzle. One he needed to find the way out. Finn stared at the numbers on the room. He walked passed them until he found his classroom. Finn leaned back into the door. Finn's phone vibrated. Rachel's name appeared on his phone. ' _I just made a friend, we're having lunch. Don't forget to come over tonight, Idina misses you. X Rachel'_  
>A smile appear on his face, how was it possible that Rachel had made friends, while he had not even spoke to anyone. Maybe Rachel met people who were exactly like her. While teachers were all kinds of different people. How was it possible that Rachel had turned in to the cool person? Finn wanted to turn around and talk to someone. Yet his mind told him to stay here. Someone would talk to him.<br>"Oh, hi." A girl walked towards him. "I'm Eileen, you're Finn. You're on the team right?"  
>"Yes." Finn nodded his head. "And you're on the…"<br>"Choir." Eileen nodded her head. "I bet you're laughing in your head right now."

"My girlfriend is a musical major." Finn smiled "I used to be in my high school glee club, my roommates are a dance major, another roommate is a music major. I'm not laughing with your hobby. Actually I would enjoy joining the choir."  
>"We practice ever Friday night." Eileen smiled "Why do you want to be a teacher?"<br>"Well, I'm not good at anything. I can explain things." Finn smiled "And I'm good with kids."

* * *

><p>"How was school?" Shelby stared to Rachel when she entered the room.<br>"I kind of fainted during my first dance class." Rachel smiled "But my first introduction to singing was amazing. We'll be getting private singing classes. Sounds great right. Can Shanna have dinner tonight?"  
>"Hello Mrs. Corcoran." Shanna stepped in the kitchen. "Rachel invited me for a tango class. I've been having so much issues with Tango."<p>

"Off course Rachel invited you." Quinn stepped in the room. "I'm called Quinn. I'm Rachel's best friend. Did you text Brittany?"  
>"She said it was okay." Rachel smiled<p>

"Well, Shanna I hope you don't eat meat." Shelby smiled "It's vegetarian Monday."  
>"Well, love my vegetables." Shanna smiled "It's much a coincidence. I turned in a vegetarian about two years ago, moving here to New York. I never get sick, unless my annual cold."<br>"Well, you should try to eat more champions." Quinn smiled "It works for Rachel."

"I'll give it a try."  
>"So it's Shanna?" Shelby turned to her. "Not Shana?"<br>"Shanna, with a double n." Shanna smiled "Or Shalla, when you're talking to my family."  
>"So…" Quinn hooked around Shanna's shoulders. "I'm Quinn and we should get to know each other. All Rachel's friends are my friends. So you're a musical major?"<br>"That's kind off obvious." Shanna smiled "Have you ever seen a musical in New York, Quinn? Cause if you haven't, you really should see Wicked if you get the chance."

"Sara can get us tickets, if any of you want to see it again." Shelby smiled  
>"Me and Finn went to see it last year. Quinn wasn't there."<br>"Well maybe we should all see Wicked." Quinn smiled "Maybe I can call Frannie, and it's a party!"  
>"Is Frannie your sister?" Shanna raised an eyebrow.<br>"I'm so sorry, we don't talk about that." Shelby smiled  
>"She didn't know that." Quinn smiled<br>"Shanna, I'm going to check on Idina and Beth." Rachel smiled  
>"Oh, would you mind if I join you, I wanna see your baby."<p>

"She's a sweet girl…" Shelby smiled "How was class Quinn?"  
>"It's okay." Quinn smiled "Sometimes I feel like I miss so much in my life right now. What did it feel like when your sister died? Was she in pain?"<br>"So much." Shelby turned to her. "There are difficult times in my life. My sisters dead is one of those things I will never be able to forget. I remember her smell, I remember everything about her. I remember missing her. I was so small, I didn't understand it. Later it got through to me. One day you're in the hospital, the next you're at a funeral. It goes that fast. She's just dead."  
>"I remember…" Quinn sat down. "Time going so fast. And you're not moving with it, you're just staring to everyone who walks around you."<p>

"And it seems like you're the one watching them…" Shelby touched her hand. "But really they're watching you. Scared to say anything that might hurt you. And after a while, they move on. You never do. You just want to return to that day. Have one more talk. If I could return and change things, I would never leave my sisters side. Quinn, maybe it's time to hear how she's been doing."  
>"No." Quinn shook her hand. "I think if I don't know she's gone, I can't miss her. Right?"<br>"You're running Quinn." Shelby put an arm around her shoulder. "You can only run so long. You're going to be caught up once. Bad news has a way to get back to you."

Shelby turned away from Quinn. The drama got to her; She didn't need it. Tomorrow was the big day. She would meet her cast mates. Rehearsals would be starting in a couple of weeks. Now they were keeping a get together. A first table reading with the director. A man by the name of Russle Lee Webber, some said he was related to Andrew Lee Webber and he liked to say that too. He had a reputation of drilling his actors. Midnight rehearsals and too much singing training were a daily curse. Most award winning actors were directed by him. Tony's were almost a certain fact. Sara had fired him for Shelby. She was very concerned and wanted Shelby to win a Tony for her performance. Sara hadn't hired him to keep an eye on April, she had told April that in a 5 hour phone call.

Shelby had heard cruel things about him. People needed to lose weight. Shelby stared at her figure, there was nothing wrong. She wasn't thin, but no one would refer to her as fat. Shelby had a normal body. She wasn't extremely skinny and flawless like Sara. Sara had the beauty package: blue eyes, blond hair and sweet. Shelby stared at herself, she wouldn't call herself ugly, but beautiful wasn't a word she would call herself either.  
>Shelby grabbed her phone. She dialed the number of Sara. She knew that by heart. The dial tone sounded longer than usual. Her phone bill would be unkind to her. She had been calling much more. Being detached from the writer felt strange, somehow she need to ask for a special phone description. Somehow she believed flying there would be more expensive. It wouldn't be easy on her current state of money. That and Sara would be coming here in a few weeks.<p>

"Hey Sara." Shelby's voice whispered. "How's the Glee club?"  
>"Hey, Shel." Sara's voice sounded sweet and tired at the same time. "It's about as big success as it could be. I mean we have around 40 members. Sweet isn't it."<br>"I knew you could do it…" Shelby pulled the phone closer. "Anyone new working at the school?"

"The lunch lady, I am going to welcome her tomorrow." Sara smiled "I was too busy today."  
>"You're always too busy, sweetie." Shelby smiled<br>"When did you start calling me sweetie?" There was laughter in her voice. "Shels?"  
>"I miss you." Shelby said "Quinn is having such a hard time. Rachel and this teacher is not going well; She fainted and she made fun of Rachel because of it. The good thing is that Rachel has found a friend. A great friend."<p>

"I'm happy for her."  
>"How is the movie going?" Shelby pulled the phone closer. "Post production?"<br>"Yes." Sara smiled "It's going to be amazing. Some people say Oscars. I hope so. Well, there are not much musicals who have won the Oscar for best picture."  
>"Chicago did it, sweetie." Shelby smiled "I believe in you."<br>"You believe in who?" Rachel was standing right next to her. "Is that miss D?"  
>"Yeah, Sara, Rachel wants to talk to you."<p>

"Hey, miss D."  
>"Rachel, I've heard your mom." Sara laughed "Don't worry about Cassandra. She's just jealous of you. I mean you have your whole career ahead of you, while she screwed her own up. She wants to pull people down, so she can feel better. You were tired, fainting happens. You should take some vitamins. They won't help against that feeling, but they will do wonders for fainting. I'll send the name to you or your mom okay. I just saw your dads today, they couldn't be more proud of you. Bragging about you and your sister. Even Shelby was back to being amazing!"<br>"Thanks for that." Shelby smiled  
>"Thank you, miss D."<p>

Rachel handed the phone back to Shelby. A smile appeared on Rachel's face. Shelby returned it.  
>"Thank you for that smile." Shelby said. "You have a way with words, Sara. How's your dad?"<br>"Getting along way to well with my husband." Sara smiled " He's been trying to rekindle his relationship with us. It feels good. Carl is trying to get his parents to like me, so far it's no success. I guess parents take time in liking me."  
>"Or they're just sucky parents." Shelby smiled "No one dislikes my Sara."<p>

"Well, they sure as hell do." Sara explained "I feel like I'm still a starving artist in their eyes. They always start humming La vie boheme whenever I come in."  
>"I'm surprised they even know that song." Shelby raised an eyebrow. "So how long will you keep my boyfriend busy in the Netherlands? I mean do you really need to tour internationally?"<br>"Only two weeks…" Sara's voice seemed full of guilt. "I'll call him back for your musical after that. Okay, Shels?"  
>"Yes." Shelby smiled "How do you feel about a once upon a time marathon the next time you're here? We'll know about the purple smoke and things!"<p>

"How's Carl?"  
>"He's awesome." Sara smiled "He's very busy, apparently he's popular right now."<br>"Sounds painful."  
>"He's home." Sara smiled "Would you mind if I call back tomorrow?"<p>

"Go get him sweetie." Shelby smiled "If you get my boyfriend back as soon as possible."

Shelby lay down the phone and noticed there were a bit of tears in her eyes. She missed Sara like crazy, was it normal to spend so much time calling her.  
>"You do know skype would be a lot more cheap." Quinn sat down. "you would see her face and all."<br>"I miss her." Shelby removed her tears. "Doesn't that sound so childish. I…"  
>"I miss Santana and the rest of the classmates to." Quinn admitted. "I mean Kurt in France, I miss them all. It's normal. How is miss D?"<br>"She's fine." Shelby smiled "She's visiting New York in a couple of weeks."

"You see, nothing to cry about." Quinn gave her a smile. "And how are the new Directions?"  
>"We've left them in good hands, remember." Shelby smiled "I mean couldn't be better right? Are you joining Rachel and Shanna to Brittany's tonight for a tango practice?"<br>"No, me and Puck have a library date." Quinn smiled "Translation, I'm going to look for books, while he spends time looking for a DVD for us to watch after. We're going to get Pizza, watch it. And I'm going to read one of my books on the history of English literature. I need to read the mocking bird book against the next lesson. But I already read it like a gazillion times, so I'll read something about the times and information around it. Plus I will just watch the scarlet letter with Puck, and I'll take a copy of that. It's the next book on the list. Plus, I need to get ready for my 'Bronte' class, and reread every books of hers and enjoy it. Than I'm going to read back ground information on the Brontes, read Pride and Prejudice and read the first 100 pages of Les Miserables. And that all in next week. Wish me luck."

"You're going to read Les Miserables?" Shelby raised an eyebrow. "The 1500 page version? I loved it, I have the copy in my room. How about you read that? It is the French version of course. In volumes, so it doesn't look like this big book."  
>"Oh, could I borrow it?" Quinn smiled "You're a sweetie. You don't have any Bronte by any chance?"<br>"Depends on which of the three Bronte sisters you mean." Shelby smiled "I have Agnes Grey, Jane Eyre and Wuthering heights. "  
>"That's perfect, thank you." Quinn smiled "Any Austen?"<p>

"I have the whole collection." Shelby smiled "They're all in the study, you can take them if you want. They're next to all Beth's books. "  
>"Okay, I'll find them." Quinn smiled "But I'll have to get ready. I'll need to go to Puck's and then we're to the library, then we're going to get pizza."<br>"Well, good luck." Shelby smiled "I'm going to stay at home, watch a Disney movie with Beth. And then I'll turn in early. To get up to meet the my cast members of the musical."  
>"Good luck." Quinn whispered<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel and Shanna entered a large dancing room. Brittany kind of reserved it for giving this dance class, it wasn't on the campus. It was some gym in New York. You could rent it out for a couple of hours, if you had a membership it was free. Both Rachel and Brittany had a membership, when you were in drama school, you were supposed to keep fit. Brittany stood in the mid of the room. A boy was standing right next to her. When Shanna and Rachel entered the room, Brittany put the CD on.<p>

"Brittany!" Rachel said with a harsh tone.  
>"hey." Brody said as he smiled at Rachel.<br>"I told to ask Finn" Rachel raised an eyebrow.  
>"This is Brody, he will help, since he's here. "<p>

"What about Mike?" Rachel turned to Brittany as she noticed that everything around her seemed to turn in a musical number of Rent. She believed it was because she was exhausted. People started hallucinating. With her it seemed to involve music. She noticed that they kept wearing the same clothes. Shanna was standing right next to Brittany.  
>": Great, nice to meet…" Brody shook her hand and turned around to walk out of the room.<br>" Wait,…" Rachel pulled his arm. "Don't go!"

" The counting won't do and my feet… "  
>"Say something ." Brittany turned to Rachel as she rolled her eyes a bit. "Anything!"<br>" 1,2,3, 1…"  
>" Anything but that…" Brittany rolled her eyes.<br>"This is weird." Rachel turned away from him.  
>"It's weird." Brody replied to Rachel as she moved Rachel to the other side.<p>

" Very weird." Shanna replied as Brittany stepped on her tone.  
>" Fucking weird." Brittany smiled<p>

"I'm so mad that I don't know what to do." Rachel stared to push Brody away. "Dancing all at my best, like nobody else. And to top of I fainted."  
>"Feel like going insane, with her eyes on your shame." Shanna was facing Rachel as she noticed that her lips moved to. "And you're thinking about leaving to soon… "<br>"As a matter of fact…".  
>" Rachel, I know that act." Shanna was danggeling over the dancefloor. " It's called, the tango Cassie."<p>

"switch" Brittany whispered as Shanna and Rachel moved places.

" The tango Cassie, it's a dark busy torture. As she keeps you trying, your confidence she's frying." Shanna moved closer to Brody. "And you toss and your turn, cause her cold words can burn. Yet you try and you try, and retry."  
>" I think I know what you mean… "<br>" The tango Cassie!"

"Can I join you?" Mike smiled as he stepped in the room. He was followed by Samuel. "Huh?"  
>Shanna moved towards Mike, Brittany noticed that she took a hold of Samuel's hand. He still needed help with his tango, he had told her earlier.<p>

"Has she ever stared at you and called you: ugly?" Brody smiled as he grabbed Rachel's hand.  
>" Never. " Rachel turned around with a smile<br>" Have you ever doubted yourself so much?" Brody moved closer to her.  
>" This is spooky. " Both Rachel and Shanna turned to her.<p>

" Does she gaze when you walk through the door?" Rachel danced towards Shanna.  
>" Every time, so be cautious." Rachel raised her eyebrow, as Shanna turned to her.<br>"Does she judge you every time?"  
>" More than once."<br>" I'm getting nervous. " Rachel had sweat coming from her forehead.

" It's hard to do this backwards." Samuel turned around to see what was happening behind him.  
>" You should try it in heals. " Brittany said she dropped him on the floor.<p>

" She's drinking, always drinking. She's defeated, she's giving up right now." Shanna smiled as she and Rachel switched partner. Mike took her hand. And turned her aoround.  
>" Gotta look on the bright side, with all of their might" Brittany smiled<br>" They can't fire her anyhow." Shanna replied  
>" When you're dancing her dance, you don't stand a chance. Her grip on dance makes you fall."<p>

" So you think might as well…" Rachel rolled her eyes as she moved towards the window.  
>" Dance a tango to hell… " Shanna rolled her eyes.<br>" At least you have tangod at all…"

" The tango Cassie, got to dance until she sees it's good. You pretend you don't cry, cause in the end she won't like it." Rachel started to notice that her tango was going better.  
>" But the end it will come, still you have act numb…" Shanna moved to the other side of the room.<br>" Until fall and you turn blue…"

"Why is she always so mean?" Shanna turned to Rachel.  
>": And she can be so obscene? "<p>

" The tango Cassie."

"Your tango looks a lot better." Brody smiled

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Shelby turned to Riley. "You're not the one to go out so late. I worry, especially in a city like New York.<br>"Did you forget?" Riley smiled "It's that audition for that musical program. Samuel has it tomorrow. I have it today. You didn't forget right? I told you I was going to take the tube…"  
>"At this time of the night…" Shelby crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"Rachel took the tube."  
>"Rachel's 18." Shelby hugged her. "You're only 17. Plus Rachel only went a few blocks away. That audition is on the other side of the town. I'm going to get Beth and Idina. I'm going to drive you there. When do you need to be there?"<br>"2 hours." Riley smiled "I thought I would stop by the book store."

"Okay, sweetie." Shelby took her phone. "I'm going to call Quinn home. She'll take Puck, and they'll be able to look; after Beth and Idina. So, we can go to your audition. I'm sorry, honey. Things have been so busy."  
>"Quinn, did you get your books already?" Shelby smiled "Well, Riley has an audition and I forgot about it. So can you come here, you can take Puck. I'll call for pizza. I know exactly what you like Quinn. You just need to watch after Beth and Idina. Beth is playing and Idina is fast asleep. She'll wake up for some milk, it's right in the fridge. Rachel will be home in an hour. Is that okay? I'll call for pizza right away! Thank you Quinn.."<br>"Is she coming back?'" Riley turned to her mom as she put down the phone. "right?"  
>"Quinn will be here in 5…"<p>

* * *

><p>"You seem very tired." Brody sat down next to Rachel. "When I used to be tired, everyone danced along to the soundtrack of Rocky Horror. What was it with you?"<br>"The tango of Maureen…" Rachel smiled "In this case, the tango of Cassie."  
>"I would have guessed Roxanne…" Brody smiled "You don't look like the Rent type."<br>"I played Maureen…" Rachel nodded her head. "It's so awesome playing her. So why are you a dancer and not a musical theater major?"

"I already finished that." Brody smiled "I decided I wanted to learn more about dancing. I'm in my first year, Brittany is in my class. She's so much more talented than I am. Plus, I couldn't get the confidence to audition for any plays. It's my live long dream to be in a chorus line. My mother loved that musical, a year ago she died. She loved that musical. And so, now I'm taking more dance classes to do this show. Only three more years. What's your show? Are you one of this Wicked girls?"  
>"Funny girl." Rachel smiled "I want to be Fanny. "<p>

"I hope your dream comes true." Brody smiled "You're cool, Rachel Berry. Do you have a boyfriend?"  
>"I do." Rachel smiled "We have a child together. His name is Finn."<br>"Well, I knew." Brody smiled "The pretty ones are always taken."

Rachel turned to Brody. There was something about him that she understood. A dream that she treasured to. There was something about this guy. She stared in his eyes, did he like here? Why would he ask if she had a boyfriend? Of course he liked her. A smile appeared on his face as slow music started playing. He reached his hand towards her. Rachel felt like she was pulled on her feed. His soft brown eyes turned to her.

_If it were love I would give that love every second I had_

_And I do_

_Did I know where he'd lead me to?_

_Did I plan_

_Doing all of this for the love of a man?_

_Well I let it happen anyhow_

_And what I'm feeling now_

_Has no easy explanation_

_Reason plays no part_

_Heaven help my heart_

_I love him too much_

_What if he saw my whole existence_

_Turning around a word, a smile, a touch?_

_One of these days, and it won't be long,_

_he'll know more about me_

_Than he should_

_All my dreams will be understood_

_No surprise_

_Nothing more to learn from the look in my eyes_

_Don't you know that time is not my friend_

_I'll fight it to the end_

_Hoping to keep that best of moments_

_When the passions start_

_Heaven help my heart_

_The day that I find_

_Suddenly I've fun out of secrets_

_Suddenly I'm not always on his mind_

_Maybe it's best to love a stranger_

_Well that's what I've done - heaven help my heart_

_Heaven help my heart_

Rachel noticed that the music stopped. She felt how her stomach had turned during the dance, her eyes were on his brown ones. Was she really falling for him? She had Finn. Finn the guy she loved from the first moment she led eyes on him. Than why did she love his brown eyes? Why did she fall for him? Why had Brittany brought him here.  
>"I'll see you the next time, Rachel." Brody stepped aside and left.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn snuggled closer to Puck as she turned to Beth. Beth was playing with the new Mickey mouse toy he just bought. When Puck heard about the issue Shelby had, he had told her to wait a minute. That he was going to get something. He returned with the crawling doll. It laughed, talked and was super cute. Puck like to buy stuff for his baby. He even brought something else to play with, but Beth hadn't looked at it.<br>"She's beautiful." Puck smiled "Didn't Idina need her bottle?"

"She had one at 10.." Quinn admitted "She needs another one in an hour or so. Unless she cries, then I'll give it to her right now. She's a asleep."  
>"Beth…" Puck stepped towards her and pulled her on his laps. "Do you want to watch a movie?"<br>"Pooh bear…" Beth smiled as she handed the movie to Puck. "Daddy, mommy Quinn, pooh bear."

Beth called Puck daddy and she called Quinn mommy Quinn. Shelby was called mommy. It wasn't by Quinn's choice, Beth started to do it out of herself. Something that Rachel had thought her lovingly. Rachel was known as big sissie Rachel and Riley was simple known as Little sis Riles. Quinn felt lucky as she popped the DVD in the player. She never imagined to get everything. Beth and a life. Her side of the room was decorated with pictures of Beth and Rachel. There was one single picture that showed her two sisters. It was old, but she did keep it. Rachel's side of the room had pictures of Idina and pictures with her family. There were posters of a Barbra Streisand and shows she loved. There was a small TV there, where they watched movies.  
>"Look how cute she is." Puck smiled as he placed Beth in between them.<p>

"That's…" Beth imitated a pig. "It cute."  
>"That's right Beth." Quinn smile. She pointed to the bunny. "And who's that?"<br>"Pooh bunny." Beth smiled "Snuffles."

"That's not the bunny, daddy had bought you." Puck smiled "That's not mister Snuffles."

Quinn got up as she heard a soft cry coming from upstairs. She ran on the stairs, to the nursery. There were two bed there. Beth's small baby bed and Idina's. She pulled Idina in her arms. The small baby had Rachel's dark brown eyes and very tick wavy hair. Something Rachel had. Quinn slowly carried Idina downstairs. The baby had stopped crying when Quinn touched her. She took the bottle from the fridge and returned to her spot next to Beth.  
>"Jidina.." Beth sat up and stared at the baby. Beth was unable to pronounce Idina and usually added a letter in the beginning. It was either Tidina, Jidina, Lidina, or anything that seemed easier to pronounce. Beth touched the baby's cheeks as she took the bottle from Quinn and gave it to the baby. Beth crawled on Quinn's lap and sitting behind Idina. She was still holding the bottle, a smile appeared on her face. "Baby."<p>

"Yeah, Beth." Puck smiled "Baby."  
>"Aunt Beth." Beth said with a smile on her face. "Right mommy Quinn?"<br>"Yeah, you're Aunt Beth." Quinn smiled as Beth stared at her.  
>"Jidina liked milk." Beth smiled "Can she eat pancakes yet?"<br>"she's too young baby."

Rachel stepped in the door. There was something about Rachel's attitude that made Quinn worried. She looked like she was thinking about something. That was never good for Rachel. She sat down in the share next to Quinn's chair. She stared at Idina.  
>"Hey, Beth." Rachel smiled "Has Idina been good?"<br>"Jidina weally good!" Beth smiled "We're watching Pooh bear!"

"Are you?" Rachel smiled "I see, Puck has bought her another toy. You do know that Idina will play with it to, I hope you don't mind?"  
>"Idina and Beth are my two little girls…" Puck smiled "Idina is a lovely baby."<br>"Beth just called herself aunt Beth." Quinn smiled "Isn't it marvelous that she knows she's her aunt? She's nearly 2. We're starting to potty train her."  
>"Shelby has a schedule." Rachel admitted "We hope it's going to be okay."<p>

* * *

><p>Riley sat there in the hallway. She was not saying anything, she was just waiting for something to happen. She was waiting for her name to be called, but she believed that she could miss that very sign. She was happy that her mother Shelby was here with her. They had taken the subway together. Being in New York with her, felt good. She called Shelby mommy. Only a few days ago, Shelby had taken Riley to the grave of her first mom. Or the woman that helped Shelby save her. Riley was moved by the words Shelby had told about this woman. She was willing to pay for a strangers child. She had wished Shelby had taken the money and move on. But Shelby had given her to a great woman. She hadn't left her with those awful parents.<p>

Someone called her name. Shelby softly touched her hand. Riley stood up and walked towards the stage. She saw 4 people sitting there.  
>"I'm Riley Corcoran." She smiled "And I'm going to sing girl on fire by Alecia Keys."<p>

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground_

_And she's burning it down_

_Oh, she got her head in the clouds_

_And she's not backing down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame_

_So bright, she can burn your eyes_

_Better look the other way_

_You can try but you'll never forget her name_

_She's on top of the world_

_Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground_

_And we're burning it down_

_Oh, got our head in the clouds_

_And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands, as she goes by_

_Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes_

_Watch her when she's lighting up the night_

_Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl_

_And it's a lonely world_

_But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_She's walking on fire_

_This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh..._

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

"You're in." The man whispered as Riley jumped up and down. She was so happy that she had made it in this group. "We're doing Carrie this trimester. After that we'll have decide on another musical. Okay? We'll assign the parts later, okay?"  
>"Good." Riley smiled "Thank you so much."<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn sat down on the bed next to Rachel. She had just put Beth to sleep. Rachel was staring in front of her. Quinn slowly touched her hand, she knew there was something Rachel was thinking about. She knew that Rachel thought about things way too much. She always thought about everything. Quinn put an arm around her friend. Slowly she thought about the things that could be wrong.<br>"Is it Finn?" Quinn turned to her. "Is it because he hasn't called you. Rachel, I know something is wrong. And, I know…"

"It's Brody." Rachel turned to her. "It's the feeling in my body. I think I had a moment with him. I feel like going crazy about him. When I danced with him, I felt like I was singing 'Heaven help my heart'. I feel like Florence, like being in love with him is a sin. But it's him that's involved, it's me. I have a relationship, and I'm the Antonly. Oh, how can I do this to Finn?"  
>"Thinking about someone isn't cheating." Quinn smiled "what is he like? Is he handsome?"<p>

"You're supposed to tell me I need to let it go." Rachel turned to Quinn. "Not what is he like?"  
>"You want to tell me." Quinn smiled "Maybe he'll get out of your head. So tell me about Brody?"<br>"He's Brody. He studies dancing. He's a graduated musical major. He wants to be in a Chorus line and he thinks I'm pretty." Rachel smiled "It's so fun to be with someone who understand my dreams. Finn he tries to understand, but still. He's just looking from the inside in. Understand?"  
>"I do." Quinn smiled "It's new. You feel like…"<p>

"But I have Finn…"  
>"You have Finn." Quinn smiled "And he's a good guy and he loves you. But you're not an adult. Maybe Finn is not the one. I mean have you ever thought about that?"<br>"I haven't."

"Than do." Quinn smiled "Life's too short. You need to take time and be young. You're a great mother to Idina. You are an amazing sister to Beth and Riley. And you're an amazing daughter and friend. You need to think about what you want. Really."  
>"Really?" Rachel turned to Quinn.<br>"You do…"

* * *

><p>Shelby stepped out of the room. The other actors had left and now her and April were walking out of the theater. She couldn't believe those were her cast mates. She didn't know what to say, Shelby didn't like to judge people on their first impression. She had learned that in the Glee club. She had learned that by knowing all the kids in both of her clubs. Santana was one of the people she couldn't judge on the first time seeing her.<br>"It's going to be okay, Shels." April took her hand. "I mean they will all like you. And if they don't, it's because they are jealous. Okay?"

"okay, April." Shelby smiled "You know I'm surprised with you. You are a strong woman, April. You did it. You are still sober, you should be proud April. You did a great job. You're going to inspire so much people, April."  
>"Thank you." April closed Shelby in a hug. "You know that I have your back. If anyone ever gives you a hard time, I'll kick their ass. And Sara will possible fire them."<p>

Shelby noticed that her phone rang. She slowly pulled it from her pocket. It was only 3 in the afternoon. Shelby noticed that Sara called earlier than yesterday. She smiled to April. When she answered the phone both April and Shelby called out :'hello'.  
>"Hey." Sara replied "How are the mates and the director?"<p>

"Very firm." April smiled "But it's worth it, if that means we'll win a tony."  
>"Yes, I agree." Shelby laughed "It's so nice to hear your voice."<br>"Shel, I need to talk to you about Quinn." Sara's voice seemed serious. "It's about a girl in the Glee club. A girl…"  
>"What?"<p>

"Her name is Charlotte Fabray." Sara started to talk. "She's Quinns sister. She's in remission. Shelby, she has leukemia. I think Quinn will want to know she's here."  
>"Oh my god, she's okay." Shelby pulled the phone closer. "Can you make her call me? I'll make sure that Quinn is near. Can you?"<br>"I would." Sara spoke again. "If Charlotte wasn't mad with Quinn. I think Quinn needs to come here, or at least send a sign of something. I am trying to help her contact Quinn, but if she says no. It's no. I mean that's true, right. I'm trying my best. You need to help me with Quinn."  
>"Poor Quinn…" Shelby had tears in her eyes. "My sister died of leukemia, I know how hard it gets. And she's so much more aware of it."<p>

"I wouldn't understand…" Sara replied "I've been through a lot, losing a sibling isn't one of it."  
>"Well, try to get her to talk to you." Shelby put the phone down.<p>

* * *

><p>Shelby stepped in the room. Quinn was sitting on the rag, playing with Beth. There were books on the table. Brontes were everywhere. Quinn smiled as she picked up Beth above her head. Shelby smiled as she saw Beth playing with her daughter. Quinn and Beth were great together. Quinn loved Beth and Beth loved Quinn. Shelby saw them as her little family, there was no way she would let Quinn go. But the idea of Charlotte kept her busy.<br>"Quinn, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Quinn put Beth with her toys and turned to Shelby. She had a smile on her face. Quinn almost skipped towards her. Shelby gave her a fast smile.  
>"Quinn, why didn't you tell me Charlotte suffered from Leukemia?"<p>

"How do you know?" Quinn became a bit paler. "I mean, I…"  
>"I know what it's like…" Shelby touched her hand. "To lose someone. But Charlotte is still very alive. She went in remission and she's in the Glee club. Sara called me."<br>"She's okay?" Quinn started to cry. "Can you call Sara, I want to talk to her."

"We're working on it, Quinn." Shelby turned to her. "She's mad with you, she refuses to talk to you."  
>"Figures." Quinn sat down. "Can't say I didn't expect that."<p>

"Quinn, Sara will get her to talk to you."  
>"Maybe it's better so." Quinn whispered.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a few questions. <strong>

**Shanna: like or dislike?  
>Beth: like or dislike?<br>Sara: like or dislike?  
>The songs: like or dislike?<br>April: like or dislike?**

**Brody: like or dislike?  
>Tango de Cassie: like or dislike?<br>Cassie: like or dislike?**

**Is there something you would like to see next chapter? Please leave this in a review! I will love it. A spoiler for the next chapter. The song list!**

**The chapter will be called: 'Les Mis of all that chess' and it will be a Mckinley chapter. I hope you'll like it. Maybe you'll hear from Kurt . Next New York chapter you will hear about Santana and more about Brittany. I promise! The call didn't fit in this chapter! It's possible that Brittany skypes with Santana. And now the song list. You disserved it! **

**-Marley: Someone else's story  
>-Jake: Do you hear the people?-<br>-Ryder & Tina: 'A little rain will fall.'  
>-New Directions: Look down<br>-Blaine & Charlotte: Commie newspaper  
>-New directions: Press conference<strong>


End file.
